Does Lightning Strike Twice?
by phnxgrl
Summary: It has been 3 years since the Dragon's evil rule was ended. 3 years since Kate Beckett disappeared off the face of the earth. Or did she disappear?
1. Chapter 1

March 13th 2016 South Beach Florida

The sun had just gotten to that perfect position where it is not too hot but not too cold either. Martha dressed in her caftan which showed off her eclectic fashion sense walks into a boutique looking for some unusual sunglasses. Her last pair had wandered off to who knows where. While she was in the shop she spotted a familiar face standing outside the boutique. After making her purchase she exited the shop. She was standing in front of Jim Beckett.

"Jim Beckett as I live and breath"

Jim turned around and spied Martha in her full regalia.

"Martha! It is good to see you!"

"Jim fancy meeting you here in South Beach. I had not seen you since the trial in 2013. How are you doing?"

"I am doing well Martha."

"How is that daughter of yours? I have not seen her since the verdict was read and she disappeared into that crowd of reporters. Richard was so worried nobody knew what happened. Rick was inconsolable for the longest time. He would not eat nor would he write. For 2 years he searched finally he gave up."

"I am so sorry Martha but I guess that was my doing. Kate was so upset that I had a friend spirit her away from the craziness that was NY. I tried to make her contact you or Alexis or even Lanie but she refused. She said it was good she disappeared. She could not stand the limelight. It brought back too many bad memories."

"I do understand Jim but Rick was looking forward to the kids and marriage and then this happened."

"I know Martha."

Jim looked down as if he found something interesting on the ground.

"You know Katie once she makes up her mind there was nothing you could do to tell her otherwise, To be honest she was so tired of being compared to Rick's creation. I know she never let on but after the brush with the crazed fan twice and the finality of the Dragon's downfall. She just wanted a change. I had left NY. The weather there was too much for my old bones. I thought she would hide out for awhile letting the hoopla die off but then other things got in the way. She never went back. Eventually she changed her name and got a position here in Fl. She is still a detective but the cases here are different.

Martha was intently listening to Jim's narration.

"Jim, why don't we sit over there at the café. I sure need a drink."

"I would love to accompany you to the café. They have a very rich Cuban coffee which Katie can not get enough of."

Martha and Jim sauntered over the open table. Martha and Jim both ordered the coffee.

"I am finally a Granddad. Her name is Holly. She is the prettiest thing."

Jim handed over his smart phone which showed a little girl which looked so much like Alexis when she was little but with the greenest emerald eyes she had ever seen.

"That is Holly. She is my pride and joy. She is about 3 now. Her birthday will be in a few days. That was the reason I was down here today to pick up her present. Katie is unable to do so due to her job. I suppose her partner Jim could have but she did not want to bother him on his day off."

Martha sneakily sent the pic to Richard's Phone and one to Alexis too.

"Well it was great catching up but I really must go. I hope to see you again soon."

"You too, Martha, it was great to see someone from the City down here. Take care of

yourself."

Martha got a text from Alexis

"Gram, who is this?"

Martha sent a text back

"That is something I want Richard to find out."

"I am heading back to the hotel Dear meet you there."

Martha caught a cab back to the Hotel. Rick was on his first Book Tour since the ending of the Trial. He had a new Muse and it was Alexis.

Alexis met Martha at her room.

"Ok Grams Spill who is she?"

"I met up with Jim Beckett he showed me her picture. Her name is Holly and she is about 3 years old. She is his grandchild and Kate's daughter. "

"Kate has a daughter? Wait until Dad learns about this."

"What I am suspecting it is his! The picture looks so much like you when you were that age. Martha brought up that special picture of Alexis and Rick walking in the park. The two pictures looked identical except for those Green Eyes."

"You think Kate disappeared so that Dad would not know his child?"

"I really do not know what to think but whatever your father does. It must stay out of the media. This would be disastrous for the young girl."

"But Grams, it is so unfair. Kate did not even tell him she was pregnant before disappearing."

"I do not think Kate wanted to disappear. I think she was overwhelmed by the publicity of the Dragon's Trial. Eventually, it must been too hard to consider going back."

"Yes, that trial was horrendous in the way the media handled everything. I could see her fleeing from that. But what I do not understand is leaving us behind."

"Maybe we were just collateral damage Alexis. Sometimes the people we love get hurt."

"Grams, I loved her she was unlike my own mother. Well I am glad the mystery of her disappearance has been solved. I am sad it took such extremes though."

"Well you do know she was captured by the crazed fan a few months before the trial. It is possible that unnerved her. Perhaps she no longer felt safe and needed to distance herself from Richard's fame. Especially if she knew she was pregnant."

"Her face was plastered everywhere so I suppose she felt like a target. I guess she needed space. Too bad she did not discuss it with us. I know it would have been better."


	2. Chapter 2

Kate Longworth was getting out of her cruisers. Her long Red hair was drifting in the slight breeze. She stepped into the dirt and sand which is everywhere in this part of Florida. She eyes narrows and she says a cleansing prayer before approaching the dead body. The Medical Examiner Carlos Sanchez was sitting over the body. He looked up

"What do you have for me Carlos?"

"The victim was partially eaten by a gator the lower limbs were torn off and probably were dragged away that direction. The Victim is a 45 year old White Male. No wallet or ID on the body but the clothes seemed to be missing. I estimate his TOD to be 4 days ago. Let me roll him over."

Kate was staring into a face she knows very well. A haunting face that looks at her from the dustjacket of his books, it is Rick Castle.

Kate was startled in seeing her old boyfriend lying face down in the muck of the Everglades.

"Carlos, I know who this person is. It is Richard Castle."

"Are you sure My wife is a big fan and she just saw him at the South Beach Hotel, yesterday. He even signed her book she was reading for her."

Kate muttered to herself, "Of course he did"

"Carlos are you sure of the Time of Death?"

"Well I can not be exactly sure but I can make a better estimation in the lab."

"Ok, you do that. Meanwhile get the group out and search for the clothes and the missing limbs. Gets the dogs out too lets see if there is any trail left."

Kate barked orders at the nearby troopers.

\\\\\

Head Detective Jim Longworth was on his day off but then got a text from Carlos.

Jim read the text and rushed to the crime scene. Jim left Holly with Jim Beckett and left in a hurry.

Jim Beckett was flummoxed that Katie's partner would run off so quickly.

Jim looked at his Granddaughter.

"So what would you like to do today?"

Holly a bit short ran over to her mother's book case and pointed at the smaller of the Richard Castle volume. It was a children's detective novel. She loved having that book read to her again and again.

Jim Muttered, "She really is like Rick."

"Ok Holly let me get that one for you. "

"Felix was once again on the trail of a noted desperado…"

Soon Jim was deeply engrossed into the novel. Holly was sitting on his lap following along by pointing her finger at the words.

\\\\\\\

Jim Longworth came into the crime scene only to see Kate collapsed in her cruiser. It was distressing to see his partner is such a state.

"Move Over, I am going to drive you home."

"I need to contact his family", Kate stated between Hiccups and crying.

Jim Held her close the smell of cherries was overpowering..

"Kate, let me handle that."

"No, Jim I appreciate it but this something I need to face,"

\\\\\\

Jim drove them to his house. He pulled her out and guided her to the spare bedroom and drew her hot bath.

"Kate, the bath is ready just go and soak. I know he was your one and done, I am here for you."

Kate cried her heart out for a few hours until the water grew cold. She exited the bath and changed her clothes. She kept a few clothes in Jim's spare bedroom in case she needed a change and did not want to go home.

\\\\\

Having cried out she gathered her phone and located Alexis's and Martha's room at the South Beach Hotel.

Jim drove her and him to the hotel and soon she was standing before the Woman she called friend and step daughter. Kate sniffed and knocked at the door.

Alexis unaware of who was behind the door opened it slowly.

"Alexis, I have some bad news. Is Martha nearby?"

Detective Beckett! Alexis fainted

Jim quickly grabbed the young woman and placed her on the nearby sofa.

Kate went and got some water in a glass.

Slowly Alexis came to with Jim staring at her and when she turned her head she saw Kate.

"Sip the water slowly" Kate said.

Kate noticed how she says that exact thing to Holly too.

"Kate what are you doing here?"

Jim now took over.

"I am Head Detective Jim Longworth. We are from the FDLE we have some grave news to give to you and your grandmother. If you feel up to it could you get a hold of your Grandmother so we do not have to do this twice."

Alexis now called her Grams

Martha knocked at the door and looked straight into Kate's red rimmed eyes.

"Kate why are you here?"

Kate closed the door.

Martha rushed over to Alexis where Jim was crouched down in front of Alexis.

Martha sat close to her granddaughter.

Kate began.

"Martha, Alexis I am with the Dept of Law Enforcement. We recovered a body in the Everglades today. It was a partially eaten but the face was untouched. It was Richard. It seems like he had been dead for awhile."

When was the last time you saw him? Jim asked.

The Party last night it was about 10 in the evening. He said he was not feeling well and he went back to his room. Did you see him or hear from him at any other time?

Alexis showed Jim the phone which had a text apologizing and it was dated 10:10 It was sent from his room.

Kate when can we see the body?

Alexis asked. She was now a 4th year medical student and was going to follow Lanie as a pathologist.

Kate told them to follow them and she would make it available to you in a few hours.

Kate asked, " Was Rick doing anything suspicious? Or did he get any threats?"

"No Kate since he had been removed from the limelight for 3 years most people forgot about him. This was his return to book touring. He missed you so much Kate. It destroyed him you disappearing."

"I wanted to call him but he had changed the number and I left a few messages with Paula but she informed me that I was not welcomed. I am so sorry this happened."

Jim got a text from Carlos.

"They are ready let's go."

\\\\\

Jim and Kate escorted Alexis and Martha to the pathology lab where Rick's body was laid out for viewing. Martha Looked at the Face and immediately broke down. Alexis now asked for the body to be uncovered.

Alexis using the skills she honed in Lanie's lab scanned the body. There were two indentations in the shoulder and upper collarbone area.

Alexis now convinced this can not be her dad.

"Kate did Dad ever get shot when he was with you?"

Kate looked at Alexis and said, "Not with me. But I have not seen him in past three years."

The redhead nodded carefully.

Dr. Sanchez did you notice this mottling of the skin. It looks like an old gunshot wound. This person is not my father. He never was shot in the shoulder."

Are you sure Alexis?

Yes, I am convinced whoever he is. That person is not my father.

At that point Alexis's phone had a text. It was from Rick he wants her to bring him some of that special Cuban spicy soup that they bought at a café the other day.

That is proof of Life! Alexis crowed loudly.

Kate copied down the phone number and Called.

"Hello?" A weak but very recognizable Richard Castle was on the line.

"This is Detective Longworth with the FDLE. Am I speaking with The Richard Castle?"

"Kate is that you? My god what happened to you? I missed you so much!"

Kate started to blush.

"Rick it is good to hear your voice too but I need to come over and ask you some questions."

"Now?"

"Yes Now it is important Rick."

"Ok just knock on the door. Would you make sure Alexis gets me that soup?"

"I will do that Rick I will see you soon."

Jim stared at his partner. Her voice and demeanor had change drastically.

Alexis now asked if she could be part of the investigation. She gave Dr. Sanchez the number for Lanie in NY.

Carlos started to backpedal but Jim pointed out

"She did correct your misidentification. Bring her on board."

Carlos opened his mouth

Jim gave him the puppy dog look.

"OH ALRIGHT. Suit up".

Alexis now said "Gram you need to get Dad that soup. You know which café it is."

Kate now spoke up.

"Don't worry about it I know the place I will get the soup."

The drive back to the hotel was a quiet one. Jim stopped to get the soup and now they were at the door of The Richard Castle.

\\\\\

Kate knocked at the door and Rick was bowled over by Kate launching herself at him! Hugging and Kissing him.

"Rick, I thought you were dead."

Rick taken back by Kate's advances said

"I felt like I was earlier but I am perfectly fine. Did you get the soup?"

Kate finished hugging him and produced the soup that Martha was holding.

Great let me get a bowl and I will be right with you. Please get yourself settled on the couch. I will be there momentarily.

Rick returned with the soup and busily slurped it down while listening to Kate's recall of the body and crime scene.

So you say I have a dead clone? That is so cool.

Kate rolled her eyes. That is the Richard Castle she knew and loved.

"I want in on this investigation."

"Alexis is already working with our ME to figure out who this person is."

Kate turned to her partner.

Jim said, "OK we can always use another set of eyes."

"It is getting late. We will start first thing in the morning."

"Jim I am going to stay behind, I have much to atone and I will call you later. Ok?"

"Ok Kate takes care."

With that Jim left Kate behind and Martha left with him.

\\\\\

"Rick, It is so good to see you alive. I thought I had lost the opportunity to apologize."

"Longworth Huh? So you and he are?"

"No Rick I just chose it so that it was different than Beckett which everyone associated with Nikki. After the trial I knew I could not be with you at that time. I was a mess I had several bouts of PTSD and I was in a very bad place. I barely held it together for the ending of the trial. I ended up here in Florida with my Dad he helped me through my pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?"

"Yeah Rick she is yours. Her name is Holly Ann Longworth. She is three years old and I want you to meet her as soon as possible."

"Look Rick I am so sorry what I put you through. But once I got well I tried everyone's old numbers but they were out of service and I called Paula but she informed me that you would not take any of my calls. I even left notices on your Twitter and Rick Castle .net but no response. I figured you did not want any contact with me especially after I left in such a hurry. I want you to know I reached out but it was total silence on your end."

Rick was furious.

"How dare Paula keep me isolated? She knew I was looking everywhere for you."

"Oh bye the way I loved your newest book a children's novel? Holly loves that one she wants Jim to read it to her again and again."

"Well I will have to read it to her once I see her."

"I am sure she would love that Rick."

Kate now showed Rick a picture of Holly. She had the emerald green eyes but looked like her sister at that age,

Rick pulled out his phone and brought up the favorite picture of him and Alexis walking in the park at Holly's age. The similarities were striking.

"Kate Stay, We have much to catch up."

"Rick I loved to I have never stopped loving you. But I need to get home and prepare for your arrival. Holly will need some time to process this. I want her to love you as much as I do."

Kate now gave Rick another long slow Kiss reminisces of the one she gave him 4 years prior this time there was no Maddox or rainstorm.

"I will see you soon get well, Rick."

Rick stared at the door as she closed it. Tomorrow will be a very interesting day. Remind myself to Fire Paula!


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Carlos Sanchez was busy with the autopsy of the Now John Doe. Alexis Castle was assisting. Carlos had now identified with Alexis's help another 13 bullet wounds over a number of years.

"Dr. Sanchez "

"Please call me Carlos".

"Ok Carlos please look here on the upper biceps. There is a trace amount of pigment. I think this man had a tattoo. I learned a technique to cut off the upper skin layer and you can see the pigments better in the lower skin."

"Please show me your technique."

"Alexis was busy showing how to expand the skin so that the upper layer could be excised."

Carlos was intrigued by this formable young woman.

"So you say you are going to John Hopkins?"

"Yes I am almost finished there. I am taking a vacation for spring break with my Dad but I will finish in May."

"Hey Carlos?"

A not too unfamiliar voice now floats through the lab.

"Calle? Is that you?"

"Yeah Carlos It is me. Where is Jim I want to surprise him."

"I am not sure since this body was misidentified yesterday I guess he might be back at the crime scene or over at his partners house."

"Calle, This is Alexis Castle the Daughter of The Richard Castle."

Alexis looked up and looked at Jim's girl Friend.

"It is a pleasure but I do not want to shake hands".

"Yeah I can see."

"So you are a Medical Student too?"

"Yeah I am I am going to Georgia University of Medicine."

"That is a prestigious school."

"Same with you, John Hopkins? Congrats on your upcoming graduation."

"Thanks, it was interesting working in NY and travelling to school over a few days a week."

"Yeah I tried that commuting but it got too hard so I stay up in Atlanta except for spring break when I come down here and visit with my son who is now in college here and of course Jim. As soon as I graduate Jim and I are getting married!"

"Well congratulations on that."

"Ladies as interesting your gossip is this is an autopsy take your gossip elsewhere."

"Ok Carlos I got the hint. I will see you later Alexis."

"Later Calle."

"Carlos Calle is very nice I can see what Jim wants in her."

"Yeah Yeah well what is the verdict."

"I am finished. I was right it is a Marine Corps tattoo. Fax this to the Navy dept so they can make identification."

\\\\\

Daniel faxed the tattoo to the Navy Dept and got a fax back saying an agent will be there tomorrow do not remove the body.

"Uh Carlos? Er Dr. Sanchez?"

Daniel was waiving the piece of paper in front of him.

What is it Daniel?

"A message from the Navy Dept . Secure the body do not finish the autopsy an agent will be here tomorrow to acquire the body. This is a National Security issue."

"Ok you heard the man secure the body."

"Who is this guy?"

\\\\\

Alexis finishing degowning calls her father.

Rick answers on the first ring.

"Hi Pumpkin what is up?"

"Are you available for a late night dinner?"

"Sure just knock at the door I will have room service here before you arrive."

"That is great Dad see you in a few."

\\\\\

Alexis knocked on the door Rick was looking at the picture of Holly wondering if the young girl would like him.

Alexis noticed the picture.

"Strange day huh? I open the door and there is Kate standing in front of me. Then I learn she thinks you are dead. Then I prove you were not. Then the Navy dept told us to secure the body. Who is this guy who looks so much like you?"

"That I have a suspicion but I can not talk about it until I get in contact with a few important people."

"So why does he look like you?"

"You ran the DNA ?"

"Yeah that was the first step. It came back a match for my maternal DNA. How can that be possible?"

"I guess the person is a relative?"

"A relative?"

"Yeah mitochondrial DNA does not lie. Both he and you have a same mother lineage."

"Ew You mean he is Meredith's relative?"

"Possibly there might be another explanation. He was treated with a donor bone marrow."

"So he had cancer? That does make sense in a way. So how did you become so smart Dad?"

"Oh Grasshopper, there is much you have to learn!"

"Oh teach me sensei!"

Rick now imitates Yoda.

"Hmmm the Force is strong in this one!"

Alexis Hugs her father. Looking over his shoulder she sees Holly.

"Yes Pumpkin she does look like you. And Yes she is your step sister. We are going to visit with Kate and Holly tomorrow. So off to bed with you."

Alexis hugs her father

"I am glad you are not on that autopsy table."

"I am too Pumpkin I am too."

Rick kissed his daughter on the head and let her go to her room.

Rick now got a text.

"Navy agent coming tomorrow be ready."

Rick sighed he hated all this cloak and dagger work his brother had gotten him involved!

\\\\\\

Navy Yard 2000 hour 13th March 2016

"McGee pack your bag you need to be in Palm Beach in the morning."

"Oh You lucky dog"

"Jealous Tony?"

"I mean sand and sun and girls what is there not to be jealous."

"Well they may be there but I will be there to work,"

"Who is my liaison Boss?"

"Head Detective Jim Longworth with the Florida Dept of Law Enforcement. This is a high priority from the Sec of Navy himself. He will meet you at the airport so get going."

"Oh I wish I could go!"

"Why Tony you have to take care of your wife!"

"She is able to take care of herself."

"What she is 9 months pregnant with your twins and she can not even see her feet."

"Boys, I am right here I can see you."

"That is hear you Ziva"

"Whatever, I maybe stuck on a desk but I am pregnant not an invalid!"

"So when is the due date?"

"Tomorrow they are going to cut them out of me."

"TMI Ziver."

"Anyway that is why Tony could not go. Besides they want a computer whiz down there."

"Got it Boss"

"Now get your pregnant wife off my deck!"

"Aye Boss! Ziva you heard the man let's go."

"I can get up by myself. The way you fuss over me makes me think. You are the pregnant one."

"Come on oh wide ninja load."

"If you come close I will show you some of my ninja moves."

"Er Tony you do need to sleep sometime."

McGee I thought I told you to leave!

Leaving Boss was just shutting everything down.

Gibbs just shakes his head!


	4. Chapter 4

Kate Longworth was finally Home. What a day. Holly is fast asleep and Jim was here and gone. The door knocked lightly.

"Callie! What a pleasant surprise."

"Hi Kate, Er is Jim here?"

"No he left after making sure Holly went to bed. She is getting so independent these days. I think he is a wonderful man. You are sure lucky. Can I confide in you?"

"Sure why not let's go out on the porch and enjoy the cool breeze."

"Great Idea let me grab a few glasses and the bottle of wine and meet you out there."

Kate came out and sat on her porch. This idea was strange at first when she first moved down here but after 3 years. Porch sitting became her place to unwind and contemplate their latest case. It was like her Bath but better. If Holly awoke she could hear her moving around. Jim was the one to introduce her to porch sitting.

"Ok Kate thanks for the wine. What is on your mind?"

"Kate now unloads with all her secrets."

"So you are telling me that The Richard Castle is Holly's real father?"

"Yes"

"Are you scared? I know she might warm up to him. But have you considered Jim's opinion? I mean he was there for her from the beginning the 2 am feedings and everything. He is the only male figure in her life except for your Dad."

"I did consider Jim's opinion. But he says he is fine with Holly getting to know her real father."

"Are you sure that is not just Jim deflecting?"

"I really do not know Callie. You know him better than most. What is your opinion?"

"Well he is great with Jack I mean if it was not for his influence. Jack would have never gotten into College. For awhile there Jack was treading a dangerous road. But Jim turned him around. I know I would not been able to almost complete Medical school and work full time with out his assistance. Jim just likes to be helpful."

Kate is reminded of another person in her life which had the same trait. Rick Castle.

"Callie, Rick is like that too. I remember many a time in NY where his assistance was invaluable, Especially, this one case of the orphan child who saw the murderer. The witness was so young but Rick was able to provide for her and now she is a junior in High School with a very bright future. So Rick and Jim is those rare breed of men. I just hope there is no jealousy. Rick was my partner for 8 years before the event. I have known Jim for 3. So there is no comparison."

"Ok Kate, I need to track down my Man so where did he go?"

"I suppose I could call him to find out. That way it would not spoil the surprise. Instead of call let me text he usually responds quicker."

Kate flips out her smart phone and fires off a text.

Jim's reply is almost instantaneous.

"Callie he is at home. Go surprise your man!"

"Ok Kate, Nice chatting with you go get some sleep at least one partner needs to have their beauty rest."

Kate got another text back asking her to pick up the Navy agent at the airport in the early morning. Kate frowned at the text but knowing Callie would keep him up all night. She fired off a text agreeing to do it

Kate looked in on her angel sleeping peacefully. Kate kissed her head and left the room.

Kate got to her room and was ready for bed and the dreams that night were of Rick like ever other night since she left NY. But tomorrow it will not be just a dream.

\\\\\

The airport was crowded at 6 am on March 14th Saturday. Tim was grumbling and looking for his special equipment.

Darn Red Eye Airlines. There must have been 4 stops during the night but this was the earliest flight to get him here. Tim was at the carousel for 4 minutes before he noticed the tall Red head standing at the exit of the baggage claim. Tim recognized her immediately Nikki Heat or the real life one, here in Florida? Tim's writer mind went to whirling. She had not been seen for about 3 years but yet here she was. Tim was an avid Richard Castle fan. There was no mistaking her figure and stance. Tim was tempted to fire off a tweet to his good friend in LA but then he thought maybe that would be the wrong thing to do. She was stalked by rabid fans before. Tim now remembered his brush with a rabid fan. Abby almost ended up dead Abby the love of his life. No way will he spill on the Real Nikki her secret. Tim finally got the rest of his bags and walked over to the bored looking woman.

"I was supposed to meet Head Detective Longworth?"

"I am Detective Longworth. I am pleased to meet you."

Tim thrust out his hand

"Special Agent Tim McGee NCIS. I am so pleased to meet you."

"Ok do you have all your baggage?"

"Yes"

"The car is this way."

A large Hummer H2 is sitting on the curb side.

Tim was impressed.

"An H2? I did not know those were still made".

"Yeah she is oldie but she is in great shape. Plus it is fitted with a snorkel so it can run in almost any condition out here. And it runs on biodiesel so overall a great piece of automotive excellence."

"Tony would have been so jealous."

"Tony?"

"Tony is my partner in DC. His wife is going to have twins today. Otherwise he is the senior agent which would have been here instead."

"I see well I will get you to the station where you can set up."

"You know I am a great Richard Castle fan."

"You are?"

Kate started to worry is her cover blown will the rabid fans happen again?

"Oh yes but your secret is safe with me. I would love to tell my friend in LA about meeting you. But he might blab. I know how rabid fans are."

"Really? How are you acquainted with rabid fans?"

"I am an author too."

Great Kate thought another author. I guess I am plagued by them. However, Patterson was not that bad. He did play a mean poker.

"Oh wrote anything I would know?"

"I wrote the Deep Six novels series."

"Really, I am impressed. You must meet Rick. He is helping on this investigation. I am sure you and he will have lots to talk about."

Tim beamed with the idea he is going to meet The Richard Castle.

\\\\\

Kate pulled into the station and got some patrol officers to assist Tim with his baggage.

Dr. Sanchez and Alexis Castle were waiting for him in the lab.

"Ok you can place the containers down, Gently! This is delicate equipment."

"Oh special agent if you need anything I am in the office down the hall."

"Right, Thanks Det. Longworth."

Kate now leaves the lab to go hunt down her wayward Partner.

Tim now asked for assistance in setting up the portable clean room. Daniel now seeing the high tech gadgets came into the room.

"Special Agent McGee this is Daniel our chief technical support person."

"I am pleased to meet you Special Agent. Wow, just look at all this great equipment. A mobile crimelab amazing with real time hook up with your crime specialists in DC?"

"Yeah that is it. Well I will get started with the set up. If you would like to assist I can direct you if you wish."

"Really?" Daniel's eyes filled with Glee.

"Really!" Now Tim and Daniel started to piece together the mobile labs. One of the last things was the full length mylar screen which the visage of Abby Sciuto McGee was visible.

"Hi Honey missed you last night." Abby is waving at the screen.

"Ok Abby you are visible to everyone here."

Alexis snickered while Dr. Sanchez was fretting over all this waste of time.

"Ok the clean room is set up. Let's evacuate the air and place the body into the scanner."

Tim, Alexis and Daniel started to put on the envirosuits.

"Special Agent why are the suits necessary."

Abby now jumps up and down "I know I know".

"Ok Abby the love of my life why do you not inform your viewers why we need to gown up?"

"The gowning is to prevent even more cross contamination of the specimen."

Dr. Sanchez scoffed.

"The body was in the everglades. I do not think there is a more contaminated place."

Abby looked at the doctor like he had three heads and a tail

"Dr. Sanchez it is true that some environmental deterioration does occur. The body placed in the right environment can give many clues to where the victim was before being killed and his movements up to 3 weeks. So we do have a reason for this procedure."

"Abby the room is set all the calibrations are good at this end."

"Great lover boy! Lets see what our victim can tell us."

\\\\\

Meanwhile Gibbs is hard was work dealing with an acute manpower shortage. Special agent Billson was pointing at the screen.

A picture of a Congressional Medal of Honor winner posthumously awarded for his valor in Gulf war I.

"This is William R. Rodgers. He was a Navy Corpsman who was wounded in battle 14 times but yet saved his whole platoon. He was dosed with massive amounts of radiation due to a failed dirty bomb in Kuwait. He was pronounced dead on 30th of March 1991."

"Ok so who here can tell me why a supposedly dead Navy Corpsman was alive less than 5 days ago?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Carlson? Have anything for me?"

"Er No Special Agent Gibbs but Abby says she will have something for you soon."

\\\\\

Gibbs left the squad room and headed down to Abby's lair.

"Abby tell me something."

"Well we have learned there is certain pollen only found in Poppy fields in Turkey on the body. The chemical composition of the body fluid also confirms an OUTUS location. It is probably in the Middle East. Also there is trace amounts of radiation on the body he was exposed to a cesium source not long ago. Plus we have footage of his departure from Ankara."

"Good Work Abby! Tell your husband to stay put another person will be coming soon."

"Right Boss I guess we can drop the mobile lab now?"

"No Gibbs wants it kept up Honey beside I love looking at your cute face!"

Tim was blushing and Alexis was snickering once again.

"Ok let's find Det. Longworth and tell them the good and bad news."

Tim wandered the halls followed by his entourage of Alexis, Daniel and Carlos.

Finally found Detective Longworth in a discussion with Rick Castle, and another person who he had not been acquainted.

Tim knocked at the door. Rick opened the door and let in the 4 individuals.

Jim looked up and placed his hand out.

"Head Detective Jim Longworth and You must be?"

"Special Agent Timothy McGee."

"Ok this is Richard Castle and Det Longworth. So what do you have to report?"

"From our examination of the body we have determined the victim was in a poppy field in the Middle East very recently. Plus we have footage of him boarding a plane in Turkey but that is as far as we can tell at this point. TSA is sending video to our DC headquarters which can pin down when he arrived here in Florida. Oh one other thing he was recently exposed to a cesium source."

"A Cesium source? Like a Dirty Bomb?"

"Rick here we go again!" Kate sighed.

"Again?"

"Yes Again. Alexis your father disabled a nuclear device about 6 years ago. The dept of Homeland Security kept it hush hush but your father was awarded many medals for his heroic act."

"Kate you never mentioned that to me", Jim lamented.

"Jim there is many things I have not mentioned to you. It will be only on a need to know basis. I am so sorry of putting you in the dark."

"That is ok Kate. I knew you were a woman of mystery."

"Hey that was my term for her", Rick piped up.

"So let me get this straight somewhere out there is a dirty bomb?"

"Yes that is what our specialist are telling us", Tim said.

"We are creating a joint taskforce in trying to locate the source of the cesium."

"Abby should have the results soon but in the meantime we need to establish a timeline. "

Kate now brought out an old white board.

"Kate kicking it old school I like it", Rick quipped.

Kate rolled her eyes but secretly loved that her real life partner was beside her once again. Getting the Dry eraser out, she set up the timeline. Kate now placed the picture of the victim who has now been Identified as Navy Corpsman William R Rodgers.

Rick looked at the picture and said, "that is Cousin William!"

"Who?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"That is my cousin who was awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor in 1991. His mother was Martha's sister. I thought he was long dead and buried in Arlington."

"Apparently not", Kate snorted.

"So there was a relative connection", Alexis said.

"Yes but the DNA showed maternal connection to you Alexis."

"Well he was supposedly killed by radiation poisoning."

"So the bone marrow transplant makes more sense now."

Rick muttered under his breath, "Alex what have you got me mixed up in this time?"

Kate heard Rick muttering. She now was curious. Who is Alex? What role does he play? She needs to get Rick alone soon.

Ok Jim now takes the floor

"We have swept the area where the victim was dumped. Patrolmen captured the gators so we have the feet and parts of the shoes coming in. Those will need to be processed. Other than that we have to wait for the results."

Rick nodded his head in agreeing to what Jim had said.

"I suggest those who are not needed now head home and the rest get back to work."

Jim was looking at Carlos and Daniel.

"What? Ok let's go Daniel I am sure you have lots to do!"


	5. Chapter 5

The group broke up. Tim, Alexis and Rick climbed into Kate's vehicle.

"Tim, where would you need to be let off?"

"I have a room reserved at the South Beach Hotel."

"Really? That is where we are staying", Rick quipped.

Kate dropped off Tim.

"Alexis would you go and get Martha please", Kate asked.

"Sure I will call her to let her know I am coming to get her."

Alexis left the car. Kate now grabbed Rick's hand.

"It sure feels like old times."

"Yeah, It does indeed Beckett and Castle to the Rescue."

"It is not Beckett anymore Rick."

"Well Longworth and Castle do not have the same ring."

"What about Castle and Castle?"

"What are you including Alexis?"

"No that would be Castle and Castle and Castle"

"That sounds like a law firm."

Kate now reached up and kissed his hand.

"It has been too long Rick."

"I know Kate I know. It is like a dream. I've been dreaming of this day for so long. And now the real is real. You must know I never stopped loving you either. I never went anywhere for the first two years hoping you would call. I had no idea the numbers had been changed without my permission. The more I look into this I was set up. I know you attempted but someone was blocking you. I have a feeling who too."

"Rick no more secrets. I want us together being a family for Holly. I want her to know the amazing man you are. I want her to know her sister and grandmother too."

"Kate is this you proposing?"

"I guess I am Rick we have been wasting too much time. Who knows when it will be up for us?"

"Wait right here I got to get something out of my luggage. I will be right back"

Rick kissed Kate lovingly on the lips.

He rushed into the Hotel passing Martha and Alexis on the way out.

"I am going to get something be right back."

He yelled as he ran as fast as he could.

Martha and Alexis now got into the back of the vehicle.

"I am glad you are here to witness this."

Alexis had an idea of what was going to occur but she kept her mouth shut. Martha however, had no such compunction

"Kate is those tears of joy?"

Kate nodded overwhelmed over her temerity.

Martha was about to say something else but just then Rick jumped into the vehicle.

In his hand was the Ring the one he had bought 3 years prior.

"Katherine Longworth would you consent to me my one and done?"

Kate holding back the tears choked out "Yes. My god, Yes Rick!"

Rick now slipped the ring on her finger. Kate and Alexis started bawling.

Martha said, "You did well today Richard congrats."

"Since we are all here at this time lets have the wedding as soon as possible. I can not wait any longer Rick."

Kate finally composed herself to start the vehicle and take them to her house.

\\\\\

Kate pulled into a ranch style two floor Spanish styling house. It had a red tiled roof and a front porch. On the porch sat a little girl and Jim Beckett.

Kate got out of the car. Holly climbed off her Grandpa's lap and ran to Kate's open arms.

"Hi there sweet girl I brought some people who are very important to you and me."

"Really? Who are they?"

"Well the tall man is Rick. He is your father."

Rick now bent down and looked Holly in the eye. "

"I am please to make your acquaintance. I have a present for such a great little girl. Do you want it now?"

"My Birthday is tomorrow", Holly said.

"So do you want an early birthday present?"

Holly now nodded. Rick now produced a small wrapped package.

"Go ahead it is yours to open".

Holly took the package and dragged Rick by the hand into the house. Kate was stunned but then she shrugged her shoulders she should have know Rick would have been Holly's best friend in a short while.

Kate stood up Martha gave her a hug and Alexis came next to her hugging from the other side. The three redheads were surprised when Jim took a picture of them standing together, The Mother in law, Step Daughter plus Kate in the middle. It was a great picture.

"Well just do not stand out in the sun! Come in!" Jim Beckett implored.

After getting into the house, they were confronted with the cutest picture. Rick was sitting in the comfort chair with a book opened up and Holly was on his laps reading the book to him! Too Funny! She was also adding her own commentary how the book could have been better.

Kate laughed at Rick's taking the criticisms from a three year old child even if she is his daughter. Kate's worries about Rick and Holly bonding evaporated immediately.

Kate now tried to get Holly attention but she was so enthralled with Rick. So Kate gave up and offered Alexis and Martha a drink. She busily made coffee for everyone.

Sitting down Alexis quipped, "Don't worry Kate she will get bored with him sooner or later. I did. "

Martha now held out her hand.

"Why not show us around Casa Longworth?"

What a great idea. So Kate showed the two family members the house which her father had bought. Jim Beckett tagged along leaving Holly and Rick to their own devices.

"She is quite taken with him", Jim Beckett commented.

"Yes she is does she do that with everyone?"

"No she is usually quite shy. Only Jim Kate's partner gets that response from her. Of course she has known him all her life."

"Holly sure believes she had known Rick her whole life."

Kate blushed. "Well I did tell her much about her famous father. And I showed pictures of him to her since she was old enough to see properly. I showed her both you Alexis and Martha too so she would know her family."

"She is a very bright girl", Jim Beckett quipped. "She started reading to me at 18 months."

"Wonderful that was 2 months later than Alexis. Her first word was Dénouement you know."

Alexis turned a bright red.

Holly's was "Richard Castle" Kate Blushed again.

After the tour was ended they returned to the living room which had been transformed into a fort! Cushions were now on the floor and a tent like curtain was placed in the middle of the room.

Giggling was now heard from under the drapes.

Rick was now tickling her and she was tickling him back. Kate stuck her head under the drapes.

"Hi Kate Holly and I were making a fort want to come join us?"

"Maybe later but we have lots to discuss so Holly need to go with her Grand Mother and Sister for awhile. She needs to bond with them too."

Rick looked at his daughter.

"Sorry young one but your mother is right you need to go with your Sister and Grams too."

"But I want to play with you."

"Oh you will find Alexis knows how to play too I taught her."

"Really?"

"Oh Yes very much so."

Ok then if you promise to play with me later I will go with them.

"I promise".

Holly then hugged her father and then her mother and ran out of the fort to find Alexis and Martha.

Holly then dragged Alexis and Martha up to her room.

Jim Beckett now left to his room.

They were alone now.

Rick and Kate adjourned to her bedroom and closed the door.

\\\\\

Jim had left to go back to his house. He was dead tired after the all night session with Callie. He dragged himself into his bed. He rolled Callie over she was still sound asleep.

Jim awoke to seeing Callie staring at him.

"Hey"

"Hey Beautiful what time is it?"

"About 3 in the afternoon."

"What time did you awake? About 15 mins before you did."

Jim reached over and kissed his finance.

"I know we discussed there was not going to be a ring until the wedding but I could not contain myself. Here."

Callie opened the ring box a beautiful Pink diamond and assorted jewels were encrusted on this gorgeous base,

It is not your typical Engagement ring but we are far from typical

That said Callie snorted at Jim.

"It is beautiful Thanks Jim" as she captured his mouth. The ride was tremendous the passion just flowed out of the two them. Finally, totally exhausted Jim lay on his back and was tracing symbols and letters on her back as she was draped over him willing her legs to accept commands.

Jim started musing

"Callie we always work well together I have a problem."

"Jim is this for a case?"

"Well it could be but where could you get stored cesium?"

"That is easy any local hospital stores cesium!"

"Matter of fact we are missing a shipment in Atlanta."

"Really?"

"Yeah I noticed it when I was doing inventory before I flew out here."

"How much was missing."

"About 30 pounds."

"Is not cesium in a liquid form?"

"Not necessarily. There is a compressed Gas form too."

"Compressed Gas?"

"Yeah we use it in the modified CT scanners."

"So 30 pounds"

"It would be a small cylinder of gas about the size of a small propane bottle."

"So Callie can you call your hospital and get them to send the security files in the last 7 days to special agent Timothy McGee?"

"Sure Jim what is up?"

"I am not sure but I think you gave us a lead!"

"I am always here to inspire you Jim!"

With that they started kissing. A few minutes later Callie was on the phone and made arrangement for the videos to be sent to DC. The videos would be there in a few minutes.

"Great I need to go see you later?"

"I am here for the week I am off to visit with Jack after his classes."

"Oh do not be surprised but Jack may not be home."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well he has been spending quite a lot of time with a certain coed."

"Why am I now hearing about this?"

"I do not know. I thought you and Jack were getting closer?"

"I thought so too obviously not. So when did this girl come into the picture?"

"A couple of months ago, I saw him with her at The Stakeout Club. There was a nasty murder there that evening."

"Jack was at the scene of a Murder?"

"Well I guess I did not interview him as a witness so I do not know for sure Kate would know."

"Good to know but I will not find out until I head home. I have not gotten there in last 24 hours."

"Well whose fault is that? I did not kidnap you and hold you in my bed against your will!"

"Yes but you did not make it easy to leave either."

"It must be my animal magnetism"

"Yeah it must be! Only a few more weeks and then the wedding. I can not wait to be Mrs. Jim Longworth!"

"Yeah it will be great. Have you thought who you want to be there?"

"Yeah Carlos and his wife , Daniel, Coleen , Kate and her family"

"Coleeen? Really you want my boss in Tallahassee at our wedding?"

"Sure do you not forget she was instrumental in getting us together? Why would she not be invited?"

"I guess I still have to go"

Jim gave Callie one more kiss. Then he was out the door.

\\\\\

Jim was knocking on the hotel door of Timothy McGee NCIS special agent.

The sounds of gunfire were heard. Jim readied his gun and was about the break in. When the door opened up Tim was in his bathrobe and a video game was on in the background.

"Head Detective Longworth what can I do for you?"

"Er special agent have you been in touch with your counterparts in DC?"

"No I just got up that Red eye flight was the worst."

"Well you better check in I think we have had a breakthrough."

"Let me get dressed and I will accompany you to the lab."

"Great can you turn down the game too? It was too realistic listening to it in the hallway."

Tim shrugged and flipped the volume to mute.

Jim sent a text Kate. It said to meet him at the station in 20 mins.

\\\\\

Kate rolled over completely satisfied. Rick sure had the most delicious way to reduce stress.

"Rick, Honey, Rick wake up. We are needed at the Station."

"What?"

"Rick there is a break in the case."

"Ok let me get dressed wait on that we need to shower first."

"Ok I am texting back be there in 30 mins."

"Great now lets get clean Future Mrs. Richard Castle!"

Rick stepped into the shower and Kate followed. About 15 mins later they were both clean and getting dressed.

Kate now went up stairs and found Holly, Martha and Alexis busy with a tea party along with a stuffed Rabbit and Turtle.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt would you mind staying with Holly for awhile. There has been a break in the case. I am not sure when I will get back. Just ask my Dad there are two spare bedrooms at the end of the hall. I hope you do not need to use them but they are available."

"Nonsense Kate we will stay her for her do not you worry."

"Yeah Gram's and I will look after my little sister."

"Great here is an emergency number just in case."

"I doubt it will be needed. But it is good to plan ahead."

\\\\\

Rick and Kate got into the vehicle and headed to the station.

Kate now started talking.

Rick who is Alex?

Rick knew he could not deflect or lie to his future wife so he simple said.

He is a douche who happens to impersonate me. He is my twin brother.

You have a twin?

Yeah but do not tell Martha she never knew about him.

"How could she not know she carried two babies to term?"

"I do not know maybe she was told one baby was stillborn. Anyway, you remember the magic shop were we first met? I was 14 and you were 7? Vaguely, I remember being so mad at you. But I can not remember why? That was the day I learned of my brother's existence. He got me kicked out of so many schools too."

"And here I thought you were just a bored student."

"Well yes that too but no he was malicious and did many pranks which got me into trouble since No one knew of his existence and I would always take the fall. I guess I wanted to protect him."

"Later, He was the Glamorous Richard Castle you saw on the screen and movie premieres with 2 girls on each arm. I stayed at home with Alexis making pillow forts."

"So why is he involved in anything like this?"

"He was CIA."

"What? Is that the reason you were always spouting those crazy CIA theories."

"Kate they were not crazy."

"Ok I concede the point. What makes you think he is involved?"

"Oh Trust me he is just like my Old man a manipulating Bastard."

"Rick you met your Father?"

"Yeah he was instrumental in bringing down the Dragon. Without his and my brother's help we would have never got him Kate."

"I was going to tell you this after the trial but you disappeared and were disappeared."

"So you think your brother was the one that prevented me from getting a message to you?"

"Yeah, it would be just like that dirt bag to do something that lowdown."

"So you think Your Cousin was also"

"Yeah CIA"

"Rick we have to come forward with this evidence."

"Kate there is no evidence ever with these people. I only have suspicions and those would do us no good."

Kate we are here.

Kate and Rick rushed into the station.


	6. Chapter 6

So Holly, Alexis and Martha came down stairs to see what they can create for dinner. Martha noticed the big pile of take out menus.

"Holly? Do you have a favorite? We are going to order dinner."

Holly looked up and down the huge pile and finally dug out a yellowed very dog eared menu which looks like people have been scribbling on it and barely could read the menu item little alone the phone number.

"I like this one."

Alexis squinted at what could be laughingly called a menu.

"Holly, are you sure? This is the one?"

"Yes that has the most yummiest food."

"Ok so what would you like? Holly spoke in Chinese her choices for dinner."

"Hey Slow down my Chinese is a little rusty." Alexis said.

"Ok I will do it slower then. This time Alexis heard most of the words and agreed that the order would be very yummy indeed."

Martha dialed the number and placed the order. The man on the other end said the dinner would be in 50 Mins. Martha agreed the hung up.

"Holly, where did you learn Chinese?"

"On the TV show yeah they have Spaceships and Cows!"

Alexis looked at Martha. There has to be explanation.

"Plus there is someone who looks like Daddy on it too. When I was little I would dream it was Daddy. He would come in his spaceship for me. But I am older and know that is not right. He came in a Car! So how old are you Alessa?"

"Well, it is still March and my birthday is in October. I was 19 when you were born. So that makes me.."

"22!" Holly said brightly.

"Yes that is correct I am 22".

"Addition is easy so is subtraction but long division is the pits!"

"Right Holly Sure agree with you on that."

Martha could not believe her ears the conversation between Alexis and Holly.

"Alessa? I heard you are finishing Medical School? How? You are only 22. "

Alexis laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Jim's Girl friend is going to Medical School and she said it takes 3 to 4 years to complete. And Jack is in his first year of College and it takes 4 years for that too. You need to finish College before going to Medical School. So How? But explain please I am confused. Jim and His girl friend, they are going to get married soon. I am going to be her flower girl. You know what she is very pretty and she is mommy's friend too. Her name is Callie."

"Ok when I had my last year of High School I had taken lots of College credits online."

Holly nodded she knew about online course work from Jack he did it in High School too.

"Ok so when I got to college I tested out of all required course and graduated that same year. I then took the MCAT and passed it and was accepted to John Hopkins on their accelerated course. I will graduate in May from Medical School. I want to be like Mommy's friend Lanie."

"I do not recognize Lanie's name."

"Oh that is ok she is a very old friend of your mommy. She is back in New York City."

"Alessa? will I go to New York? I have seen the tall building on the computer but to see it for myself would be awesome!"

"Well I do not know that is up to Mommy and Daddy to decide."

"Well I hope they decide to go there!"

At this point Jim Beckett appeared walking down the stairs. Holly immediately got up and ran over to her Pawpaw.

"What is up? My little chatter box I could hear you from the top of the stairs."

"Jim, she was being a good hostess and keeping everyone entertained."

"Thanks Martha glad to see you are enjoying yourselves."

Holly said in very loud voice "we order Chinese food and I got your favorite Pawpaw."

"You did? Well, Thank you Holly!"

Holly beamed with pride being thanked by her Pawpaw.

Soon the meal was delivered and everyone sat around the table and took part of this splendid meal. Alexis was showing Holly how to use the chopsticks correctly. It took a few tries but she mastered the art of bring food to her mouth using two round sticks.

Holly was animatedly chattering in Chinese the benefits of each item. Alexis was interested in the running commentary. Holly acted so much like her Dad which is funny. Rick a grown man on par with a 3 year old. Well Kate did say he was like a nine year old on a sugar rush or maybe a mature 3 year old? Alexis smirked at that thought.

Meanwhile Martha and Jim Beckett were discussing the arts or what is the lack of them in this retirement community.

"I was saying Martha they really need a good production company down here there is a dearth of professionalism. The Theater here is dreadful. Summer stock would the heights of Broadway compared to this place. However, you can find good Italian and Greek food here. There is a Deli a few blocks from where Katie works makes you think you are still in NY! It is that good. I try to get Katie to pick me up a Reuben every time she goes past. Thanks for Jim, Katie's partner. He always seems to come through with the sandwich when Katie does not."

"Jim is a bit of hero in this house?"

"Well he was the first person I met when moving down here. Then I learned he was a Detective and I told him about Katie. Then the event happened and Katie was here in a very bad way. Jim was there for both of us. That just the way it was with him. I know if Rick knew he would have done something but he didn't and it was Jim who pulled us through. Then when Kate was well enough he got her a job where he worked.

"I am so sorry we did not know. We just knew she was gone and there was no trace of her anywhere."

"I guess in a tribute to Jim Katie changed her last name to his when she had Holly with all that red hair. She further cemented her change by coloring her hair red too. However I miss the brown with the red highlights. Now she looks nothing like Johanna. I guess that was another reason.

"I have noticed you do not have any of her pictures. If I am being too indelicate I do apologize."

"No Martha it is fine. Well when I got down here I chose to leave many of the boxes sealed. I guess I did not want the reminder of the pain. Then when Katie came here I saw no point of opening the boxes. Maybe one day I might but right now they stay sealed. Besides this one here is so bright I need to wear shades!"

"Aw Jim!"

Everyone groaned at the reference. Soon dinner was done and Holly slipped in her favorite DVD. She and Alexis had a running commentary on what Mal was going to do to get back at the bad guys. The ended the episode with a rousing rendition of Jayne the Man called Jayne!

"See I told you he looked like Daddy!"

"Yes you sure did young one."

"Well it is time for Bed. So who would you like to be Kaylie or Zoe?"

Holly thought about it for a moment and displayed a wonderful miniature version of Kate's crinkle.

"I think I would like to be River."

"Why?"

"Because she is free to do anything she wants and nobody will stop her."

"Wait Simon is able with a word make her stop."

"Yeah, he does not use it that often and besides he is her brother."

Alexis got Holly ready for bed and then she wanted Alexis to read to her while she went to sleep. Alexis picked a favorite of hers Charlotte's Web. She would imitate the voices Like Rick did when he read to her. Of course No one was as good as their Dad in storytelling. Soon the young one was fast asleep.

Alexis came down the stairs the house was strangely quiet. Only a murmur of voices between Martha and Jim Beckett could be heard. Alexis came into the kitchen where the conversation was now a bit more intelligible.

"So you say Rick proposed in the Car?"

"Yes both Kate and Richard were in the front seat while Alexis and I were in the back seat. But you should have seen the tears of joy when Richard placed the ring on her finger. Alexis captured the moment when they kissed."

"Alexis dear please show Jim the picture you took."

Alexis got her phone out and scrolled to the right picture. The look of love was so evident in their faces.

Jim felt proud of his Katie.

It was getting late and still no Rick or Kate appeared.

"I guess we will take you up on the spare bedrooms."

"I think I can find you something to sleep in."

Jim was rummaging around for a moment and produced a pair of maternity sweats.

"I am sure Katie will not mind. There is a full bath connecting the two rooms. So ladies you have to share. "

Both Alexis and Martha got ready for bed. The beds were surprisingly comfortable.

Soon they were both fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

March 14th 2016 1600 Navy Yard NCIS Headquarters

Special Agent in Charge Leroy Jethro Gibbs is standing in the squad room fuming. It has been over 24 hours without a break. He is sipping his coffee surveying the activity or makes that lack of activity happening around him.

Agent Billson steps up next to him

"Er Special Agent Gibbs we just got a video surveillance from the TSA for Florida. There is nothing to report."

Gibbs eyed him coolly

"Did you put out for all international airports in the South? Not just Florida? Even as far north as Newark? This guy landed somewhere I need him found NOW! Is that clear Agent Billson?"

Agent Billson being properly reprimanded left in a hurry.

Agent Carlson was next up

"Special Agent Gibbs we received a video surveillance from a hospital in Georgia they report missing Cesium container. The video was to Special Agent Timothy McGee. Should I forward it to him?"

Gibbs looked at the man like he was stupid.

"Ok I will send it to Abby."

Gibbs said nothing but sipped his coffee. Wondering when will his real team be back.

Gibbs sat down at his computer and look at a video.

It was from Tony.

Gibbs opens the video

Tony wrapped in a hospital gown was standing in the middle of the maternity ward. Holding up his new daughter Talia and waving toward the camera.

Hi Boss this is Talia Lee DiNozzo She is my first born daughter, He then picks up her little hand to make it wave at the camera while Tony makes a small voice like Hi Hi.

Tony now gives his daughter to Ziva in her bed smiling and cooing at her other daughter Malia Rose DiNozzo. Ziva was now holding both babies toward the camera. Tony's voice over we did good right? Oops it is time for din din Later Boss.

Gibbs made one of his rare smiles while viewing the video. He was brought back to the time of his daughter being born and how happy he was. Shannon was radiant just like Ziva was in this video. That thought flickered across his mind but soon was forgotten. There was an urgent call from Abby she needs to see him right away.

Gibbs rushed to Abby's floor and entered her domain.

"What is up Abbs?"

"This is what is up Gibbs"

Abby puts the video of the Georgia Hospital up on the big screen.

The Man dressed in the janitor suit has been facial recognized as

Mohammed Abdullah Abul

The name of the Number one Terrorist in the world the one who was responsible for Ziva's mother's death and countless others was here in the US.

Gibbs saw Abby flick a few keys and then our Hero appeared it seems like he was chasing someone or something but it was not captured in the video. There is now Proof the dead man was not who he was supposed to be.

"You did good Abbs"

Gibbs now kissed the top of her head.

"Make sure you send this to your husband the Elf Lord. I have someone I need to talk to now."

Gibbs now incensed enters the Director's office. The secretary was wise to not try to stop him.

Leon, why did you not tell me this guy was a gD spook! How did this happen? The number one fugitive in the whole Damn world was here in the US? This is intelligence failure of the highest order. Where was the TSA? Where was the vocal and facial recognition from all the cameras? What is going on?

The Director looked at Gibbs coolly and said to the person on the phone

"I will call you back later."

He hangs up the phone.

"Nice to see you too Agent Gibbs, Please come in to MY office."

Gibbs just glared at the man seated behind the big desk.

"What is going on is I do not appreciate you barraging in here. But since you are here I was going to send for you anyway."

Leon picks up the phone

"Doris please invite our special guest to come in Thanks."

Leon hung up the phone the door open and Doris ushered in a tall man with blackish brownish hair wide shouldered and bluer that blue eyes. Gibbs recognized this man as Richard Castle. No that can not be right he is in Florida. I saw him with Abby's video. So who is this man?

Leon now introduces Gibbs to this man

"Special Agent Gibbs meet Special Agent Alex Rodgers. He is with the CIA. He has some startling news. Agent Rodgers if you would please."

"We had an agent on the track of this fugitive."

The screen now showed a surveillance picture of the number one terrorist in the world.

"The fugitive was to meet with a cell here in the US. They are planning something on the scale of 100 nine elevens. He was allowed in because we bypassed the protocols. But something went wrong our agent was found dead in Florida and we do not know where the fugitive went?"

"You think something went wrong?" Gibbs said.

"Look our agent was not only a comrade but my cousin. Do not think for one moment that I thought this operation was not worth the risk! Since the demise of the international Terrorist known as the Dragon the fugitive has been scrambling to get financing. The fugitive was coming to get more financial backing. There is going to be a meeting in Florida but we have no clue when or where to get the financing needed for this attack he has planned. I have alerted the agents in the Miami area to be on the look out for him. He does have connections with a Cuban gang and our best people are on that angle."

"This is a manhunt of unparalleled proportions. I need you to be with me on this one Leroy!"

"Leon you know I have your back."

"Good take special agent Rodgers with you."

Gibbs look at the well manicured man and tilted his head.

Gibbs and Rodgers now left the director's office and headed to the squad floor with a detour to MTAC first.

Gibbs and Rodger's were standing at the screen waiting for the connection to Florida to open. Gibbs was standing straight and alert. Rodgers stood relaxed next to him.

Gibbs says, "I have another mess to clean up due to your CIA incompetence" and glared at the man

\\\\\

Meanwhile at the FLDE station Rick and Kate was joined by Jim and Tim. Tim was getting the connection to DC on his screen suddenly there was Gibbs and another man who was standing next to him but in the shadows.

"Er Hi Boss"

"Tim we have a situation the man you found down there is CIA. He was on the track of this man."

The screen now showed the number one terrorist in the world.

Mohammed Abullah Abul

The picture was from a screen capture from the Georgia Hospital video.

"Our friends in the CIA has lost him. He is believed to be in the Miami Area. He is there to get funding for his next terrorist attack."

The man in the shadows now stepped forward.

"This is Agent Alex Rodgers he will be coming to your area to coordinate the man hunt. We need to find him and stop him."

Everyone gasped when the man in the shadow revealed himself.

Tim and Jim looked at the screen then at Rick then at the screen again.

Kate just looked straight at the screen.

Gibbs now switched the screen to Abby.

Abby now showed all the info gleaned from the video. The parking lot showed a late model Guryeon not too many of those supercars from China were in the US. This is the vehicle which the fugitive fled the hospital.

"As you can see it has all the bells and whistles. We have tracked it to a hotel on the out skirts of Tampa. We need the FLDE to acquire the car and let our forensic team in Miami look through it."

The video also showed a plain Ford Taurus following the supercar the video plainly showing the victim driving.

"Unfortunately this car has no tracking on it but we need to find it too."

Tim looked at the files which were now being downloaded to his system.

"Ok that is all I have bye Honey!"

The room sat there stunned by the revelation of this transmission.

Jim was the first to recover.

"Ok we have to find these cars."

Jim got up and issued a Bolo on the cars. The next person to get into action was Tim he was busy looking over the video to see if there were any other identifying marks.

Kate now got up and went to the timeline and started adding all this new information.

Rick just sat there stunned that his brother came out of the shadows.

"The world will now know. Martha will know! Alexis I think she knows already but I never broach it with her."

Rick was talking to Kate as she was staring at the board trying to figure something out.

"This all has to do with the downfall of the Dragon Rick right?"

"Yeah My Brother was involved in that. So this terrorist he was getting financed by the Dragon?"

"It is a logical assumption. So your brother is coming here? I mean to the FLDE station?"

"I do not know possibly since this is the location right now of the joint taskforce."

"So what are you feeling?"

Kate wrapped her hands around Rick's arm and pulled him close. Their heads resting on each like a meeting of the minds.

"I do not know what I feel. I am outraged at my brother but this must take higher priority."

"Ok, just remember I am here for you and you can talk to me."

3 years has made a difference. Kate was never that open with her feelings. She sure is no longer Kate Beckett that is for sure. Rick thought.

Rick was now chatting with Tim and Kate.

"You know what I do not understand is Why?"

Kate looked up and Tim stopped typing.

"What?"

"I mean why did the Number one Terrorist in the world stop in Georgia to steal some cesium! I mean could he not have called Gangs R Us and had it done? Or perhaps bribed a guard or maintenance person? Something is not right. From the video and the examination of the body our victim did get exposed to the cesium gas. But we can clearly see the container was not breached. So why did it get that way?"

Abby now came on the screen

"Hi honey I had Major mass spec do analysis on the death. He died not from the gunshot but exposure to the cesium gas. The blood work now confirms it."

Abby now left the screen again.

Rick begins again.

"Ok now that makes sense. The victim confronts the terror cell in the battle the container was breached. He had to get his clothes off those are general procedure for decontamination. He is dying but yet someone shoots him then throws his body into the Everglades to be eaten by the wildlife. We need to find the crime scene."

\\\\\

Miami Dade County crime lab Specialist Dexter Morgan was called to a grisly sight 7 dead men all in various manners of undress and a used up decontamination shower in a warehouse not far from the docks. The Bio hazard team had cleared the area. Cesium gas was in the area. Dexter was noting the most of the victims were of Middle Eastern origin. There is a void in the blood spatter which clearly showed there was another victim here. There is blood prints on a shoe which shows the person was dragged from the scene. Dexter follows the blood trail to a parking area. Another tech is taking tire impressions and rubber composition.

Sgt Bastista is standing next to him.

"So Dex what is the verdict?"

Deter gets up from his crouch and looks at his friend.

"Well from the pattern of blood there were at least 3 guns used. The blood splatter indicates only one person survived. One person was dragged out of the warehouse notice the blood splotches here and here?"

Sgt Bastista looked at what was indicated.

"So?"

"Well by the drops of blood that person was alive when removed."

"So we need to alert the hospitals and other care facilities?"

"Yeah that would be a good first step."

"So when could you estimate this happened?"

"Well by the smell alone I would say 6 days."

"That is not much to go on. Thanks Dex."

Dexter closed up his kit and left the scene.

He had an idea to talk to someone.

\\\\\

Lt Debra Morgan was at her desk when a Person walked into her office.

"Hi I am Michael Weston with the CIA."

He showed the Lt his ident card.

"We understand you found a crime scene with Cesium gas as the main killing agent?"

"Yes that is correct we found it a few hours ago. Not even an official report was yet filed but yet here you are!"

"Yes here I am. Now Lt. It is very urgent that our taskforce have access to the crime scene. We need your cooperation. There is something really bad going to happen and we need to find clues to stop it with your official cooperation of course"

"Of course and this really bad thing does it have a name or a person attached?"

"So sorry but the less people know what or who we are looking for the safer everyone else would be. You know those pesky two words National Security?"

"Ok but we need at least one of my tech onsite to maintain site integrity."

"But of course we would not want any contamination of the site."

Deb gets on the Phone to her Brother.

"Dex, yeah it is me. You know that crime scene you were just at? Good, I need you to go back there and babysit some feds. I know it is a lot to ask but we are short handed since a butcher copy cat came to town. You are all I have. No a Patrol officer can not do it. It has to be a tech and you my brother are it! Do you want me to make this an order? Ok Good they will see you at the site."

Deb now scribbled down the location of the crime scene and Dexter's name then handed it to the man.

"Here is my direct authorization for your techs. Hand it to the tech onsite. Yes as you heard he is my brother."

"Thank you for your cooperation The President wants you to know you did a good deed today."

"Well the President huh? Well thank the President when you see him next. OK."

Michael took the note and left her office.

Deb looked at her desk and sighed.

\\\\\

Jim burst in to the taskforce headquarters.

"Grab your stuff we are heading to Miami the crime scene has been found

Tim, Kate and Rick all piled into the vehicle with Jim. It took two hours to drive to the crime scene.

They arrived to show their credentials to the officer controlling the crime scene.

Dexter was there to meet them.

"I am Dexter Morgan with the Miami Dade County crime lab. So you are the people I have been waiting on?"

Jim introduced himself and then Tim then Kate and finally

"I know who you are Mr. Castle. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. You know you have the best detail for any of the crime novelists. You understand the workings of the serial killer. I must commend you."

"Er Thanks I guess."

Dexter and Rick now talked about blood splatter and what it can tell you about crime scenes.

While Rick was talking with Dexter, Kate was looking at the crime screen visualizing the sequence of events. Jim now walked up to her.

"So what is your impression?"

"Well you can see the ruptured container. It looks like it took a bullet. Those two over there were shooting this way and one was shooting back. They were loading something here probably into a van when the gunfire erupted. I would say the van took a hit pointing at the gasoline vapor drop. The tire treads looks like they had to leave in a hurry."

Tim now came over after taking many pictures and sending them to Abby.

He listened what Kate was saying.

"I have gathered all the dead people. Id's everyone of them is on a terrorist watchlist. I suppose that is no one's surprise."

"Ok lets find these addresses and see if there is any know associates in the area."

In an hour they were wrapping up everything that could be tested in DC.

Dexter looking at what they are doing said,

"Is this all going to DC? Why not use our facilities here in Miami?"

"So sorry but chain of custody you know the drill."

"Yeah well I guess you are finished?"

"Yes we are. Please inform your boss thanks for the help."

"I hope you catch these guys. It was a pleasure talking with you Rick!

"Thanks Dex."

\\\\\

In the car heading back to FDLE headquarters the conversations started.

"Well Rick did you learn anything?"

"Yes, Dexter is not who he says he is."

"Right, not about him, the crime scene?"

"Yes I had a feeling of Déjà vu. I was looking around for that freezer!"

"You too? "

"Freezer?" Jim pops in "what freezer?"

Kate now explained what happened in NY on the trail of that dirty bomb a freezer was involved.

Tim now piped up, "You two sure had some adventures"

"Yeah you could say that."

\\\\\

They get back to the station.

Jim the leader of the taskforce now says.

"It is One AM I am tired. We will break it off until the morning."

"Come Tim I will give you a lift to your hotel."

Tim was busy imputing the data acquired at the crime scene and chatting with his wife on the screen. Tim looked up at Jim

"Hotel Right ok Honey I love you see you soon."

"Bye Honey Smooch"

Abby kissed her screen and disappeared.

"Interesting wife you have there Tim", Jim said.

"Interesting is not the best word to describe Abby but it will do.", Tim quipped.

Jim left Tim at the hotel and headed home he was beat.

Getting home he again had to roll Callie out of the middle of the bed. He then lay down and she curled around him never once awaking.

\\\\\

Back at the station Kate looked at Rick.

"Well My place or yours?"

"Your place Kate, definitely yours I could not stand another hotel! From now on we are sleeping together unless something prevents it."

"What about your book tour?"

"I will call Paula in the morning and cancel it. You are way more important to me than any book tour."

Kate kissed Rick softly then headed to the car.

In the car the make out session broke long enough to get them home.

Kate opened the door and they entered. Closing and locking it behind her. She giggled as Rick nibbled at her ear. Kate pushed him away and pulled him to the bedroom which was on the bottom floor.

They made mad passionate love only once because they both knew doing it all night was not yet in the cards but soon. Both pleasantly exhausted the fell asleep in each other's arm finally content.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday March 15th 2016 Bayside Florida Kate Longworth's kitchen

Rick is up early making special pancakes for a very lucky little girl. Kate is beside him bebopping to the music. Seated around the table are Alexis, Martha, Jim Beckett, and the birthday girl Holly.

Rick now presents the birthday girl with chocolate chips pancakes. Kate pours a glass of orange juice freshly squeezed from the trees in the back yard. She hands it to Holly.

"Thank you Mommy and Daddy."

"You are welcome little one."

"You know when I was little Dad would make me these kind of pancakes too Right Dad?"

"You bet Pumpkin!"

"Pumpkin?"

"Yeah that is what Dad called me since I was your age."

"It was because when I saw here with all that red hair she reminded me of a pumpkin. So I called her that and the name stuck right Pumpkin?"

"Right Dad."

Jim Beckett is reading the Paper.

"Er Rick you sure look healthy for a dead man!"

"What?"

"Dad let me see!"

"Oh this is terrible how did the press get a hold of the autopsy photos?"

Rick looked at the paper only one person came to mind!

The phone rang Kate answered it she had a short conversation and hung up.

Well? That was Jim. I invited Jim and Callie over for breakfast to celebrate Holly's birthday."

"Well I guess I need more batter!"

"I guess I need to fry a few more eggs too", Kate quipped

"Don't forget Jim's Toast! He loves his toast" Holly added.

"Right young one I could not forget that!"

Jim Beckett got up

Where are you going Dad?

"Well to get more chairs and a leaf for the table. I told you keeping the old dining room set were a good idea!"

"Ok Jim let me help you with that."

"But Daddy you are going to burn the special pancakes."

"No Holly he wont because I will not let him Right Rick?"

"Er Right Honey"

He kissed Kate in front of everyone.

Everyone broke out in applause.

Jim returned with 3 chairs and the leaf.

Dad only Callie and Jim are coming did you invite someone else?

"No the other is a spare who knows Jack could be coming too!"

"Smart thinking Dad."

"Ok lets shift the table a bit there the leaf is in now we have a bit more room."

"Jack? Who is Jack?"

"Jack is Callie's son Rick from a previous marriage. Remember do not say anything to Jack about his father Holly ok?"

"Ok Mommy"

"Jack's father is in WITSEC and nobody talks about him. It is a very touchy subject with him."

"Ok good to know."

There was a knock at the door. Kate opened it up to see Callie with a very big box all wrapped in bright colored paper. Behind her was Jack and following in the rear was Jim.

Callie placed the box next to all the other presents.

She turned and squealed

"Oh my look at that Rock Congrats Kate" she hugged her tightly.

"So is that lucky man here?"

"Yes Callie, come into the kitchen."

"Callie, I want you to meet my family."

"This gorgeous hunk of man flesh is Rick to be my husband very soon. At the table is Martha My soon to be mother in law, Alexis my soon to be Step Daughter, You know My Father and of course Holly. Everyone this is my best friend Callie she is Jim's betrothed."

"Or my better half", Jim quipped.

"Happy Birthday Holly", Jack added.

"Ok this is Jack my son."

Everyone says hi to Jack.

Kate now noticed the ring Callie was sporting.

"Oh is that new?"

"Yes Jim gave that to me yesterday."

Congratulations!

After everyone was seated breakfast was served.

After breakfast it was time for Holly to open her presents.

The biggest box was from Jim, Callie and Jack.

It was a makeup mirror with three sides and different colors of light.

Holly got up and hugged all three of them.

The next was a smaller box from her PawPaw.

It was book on whales.

Holly got up and hugged Jim Beckett so hard and said Thanks I have wanted this book how did you know?

Jim Beckett cam over to the tv and turned it on dvr was listing all sorts of animal Planet episodes and they all are labeled Whales.

"You do not need to be a detective to know what you like Holly."

Everyone laughed.

Next was a charm bracelet from Martha followed by several charms showing her family from Alexis.

Her Mother gave her another book "The complete guide to Firefly with color illustrations and the full scripts."

Holly squealed when she saw this huge book.

Thank you Mommy Thank you Mommy!

Last was no other box to open.

Daddy said, I have a special gift for you. He pulled out several vests Alexis smirked she knew what was next.

What are these, Daddy?

These, my child, are state of the art Lazer tag vests!

"Lazer Tag?"

"Oh believe me you will have much fun with these", Alexis confided to Holly.

Here is your lazer gun and you place the vest on like so and now press the trigger. The vest Rick put on now flashed and made all sorts of noises.

Holly was delighted.

"So you going to play with me Alessa?"

"Yes it will be you and I against everyone else."

The older People now left the room when the other fastened the vests on. The game began. Since there were so many people only one hit put you out.

Rick and Kate became a team they took out Jim and Callie then Jack was victim. Soon it was down to Holly and Rick since both Alexis and Kate hit each other at the same time.

Rick was hidden behind a chair. Holly saw his feet and snuck around him. Soon there was a noise and flashing lights coming from Rick's vest. Holly had won!

Rick gave her a hug. She really did have a great birthday.

The festivities were about to end with a knock at the door. Martha being the closest opened it.

"Yes?"

She fainted from the shock.

Rick alarmed rushed to her side. Looking up the man said

"Hello Brother!"

"Alex what are you doing here?"

"I came to give my niece a present."

Alex handed the gift to her.

Everyone was staring at Alex and waiting for Martha to revive.

Kate now said

"So you are Alex Rodgers huh?"

"I see my brother informed you about me."

Martha now conscious enough said Rick told me you were stillborn!

"He lied to you mother. He has a nasty habit in doing that."

"Somehow I knew he was lying but the hospital records."

"They were altered were they not Brother?"

"Yes Dad did that for a reason I really do not know why Mother I am so sorry I did not warn you of his existence. I thought I had more time to prepare you."

"Late as ever Eh Rick?"

"Well Brother since we are all family here would you like to introduce me?"

Holly showing she is not afraid of someone who looks like her daddy stepped up and said

"I am Holly Ann Longworth I am please to meet my Uncle Alex."

Alex demeanor changed as he shook her hand. I am very glad to meet you too.

After the ice was broken the rest of the family introduced themselves.

After the awkwardness of his arrival Alex pulled Jim, Kate and Rick aside.

The headquarters is no longer at FLDE station it been moved to more spacious location in the more secure CIA substation. I have your badges here do not lose them. Tim is already there processing what we know. It s time to leave make your good byes we have a villain to catch.

"Holly, I have to go I catch bad guys too like Jim and your Mommy."

"Ok Uncle Alex will I see you again?"

"Count on it little one."

Jim left the car with Callie and gave her a smooch.

Soon it was Alexis, Jack, Callie and Holly doing another round of lazer tag. This time Callie won.

\\\\\

In the car driving to the new location a conversation started.

"Alex why did you just drop in?"

"Why? I am family too!"

"Yeah a very HIDDEN part like Dad!"

"Well I got tired of being in your shadow. So here I am

"Yes you are here", Rick grumbled.

"Look it is not my fault you did not properly prepare Mother. You knew I was coming Brother from the two way the other day."

"Yes I did but I thought you would not show up at the house!"

"Why? Do you think so lowly of me brother?"

"Not that but common courtesy would have been a short phone call?"

"I did you obviously did not check your phone this morning."

Rick looked at his phone indeed there was a call from Alex. Indeed it was his fault.

"Holly is quite a character I am proud of you Rick and a bit envious."

"What you the perennial bachelor envious?"

Yeah, you have a great soon to be wife, two great Kids a crazy but loving Mother. What is not to be envious? What did I have Just you brother and maybe that cantankerous old man. Well I want more. I am tired of chasing in the shadows Rick I am leaving the CIA after this mission. So you will see much more of me.

"Just Great" Rick mutters under his breath.

\\\\\

The car pulled up at a nondescript building in the warehouse district. The roller doors open and the car pulls in immediately the car starts to descend. Like down really fast. The car now parks in a very underground garage.

Getting out of the car they walk over to a guard desk and get scanned in. Opening the doors they are lead to a conference room Kate's white board is there plus Tim is in the corner working at the console and Abby is looking at him.

Kate nudged Rick and whispers

"They are sure a cute couple."

Rick nodded his head.

There were other people in the room.

Alex introduced everyone to the additional members of the taskforce.

This is Michael Weston and his team. They are based here in Miami.

Michael you can introduce your team and explain everyone's function.

"This lovely lady is Fiona my Wife she is expert in demolition and firearms. To my left is Sam Axe. He is an ex navy seal and an expert at logistics. And to his Left is Jess Porter does everything well and all around good guy."

"Great now that we have everyone's attention this what we know.

This man

Mohammed Abullah Abul

Killed Agent William R Rodgers 4 days ago I have a recording he made just before he was killed."

Alex now pointed at Tim and on the screen was a scratchy sounding but you could make out the words dirty bomb embassy the video was cleaned up to see the guys loading the van and the container of cesium in the foreground then gunfire erupts there was some shouting in Arabic then it goes to static.

"Unfortunately that is good as the techs can get right now but the van was identified it is a 2014 White Chevy Van with North Carolina license plates probably stolen."

However the angle on the video captured this image.

Both Kate and Rick gasped. It was identical to the dirty bomb in the NY adventure 6 years prior.

Michael watched this couple reaction.

"So you recognize this device?"

"Yeah I diffused it by pulling all the wiring in a last ditch attempt."

"Well I doubt we will be that lucky if you notice the harness is steel tubing. Pulling on that would never work."

"The countdown mechanism is different too. But the rest is the same."

"We got word Dade County found the Van bad news there was traces of not only cesium but plutonium too."

"This is a nuclear device not a dirty bomb!"

"I knew that heist in Georgia was a ruse."

"Look at this angle Tim brought up the video again but a different angle.

"The cesium cools the reactor chamber! Oh it goes hot if the cooling tanks are not changed. So the heist makes sense the older tank was being exchanged for the one from the heist."

Jim now adds. "Unfortunately, it exploded and killed everyone. So the driver and the suspect have an unstable bomb which could go off at any point."

"There is another problem the reactor vessel must have been nicked in the firefight. The driver of the van has been found dead. Plutonium poisoning."

"This is good we need to go to Dade County Air quality control they have sensor along all highways to report concentrations of every thing."

"I am on it", Tim yelled.

Soon Tim had real time listing of the air quality and a graphic of where the concentrations are the heaviest.

"It is near an abandoned Sugar Mill in the Everglades. That is next to where the body was dumped! This is the cells location."

"Alex you stay here with Tim to give real world data. Rick you Kate and Jim knows that area so we can get in unseen?"

Jim and Kate said, "We know a way but you will need our vehicles back at our station."

"Ok that is great we will be in two teams Jim you go with Fi, and Sam, Rick you are with me Kate. The cavalry will right behind us. Lets move out" Michael said.

Michael now issued earwigs to everyone. They are impossible to tamper or interfere so the comms are good. Getting back in to the vehicle that brought them they hit the streets Tim was talking to them as he brought several satellites on board. Michael's smart screen now showed at least 50 targets in the area and a huge plume of Plutonium coming from the central building. Fi you have the same screen take it with you.

Soon they were back at the FDLE station and all officers are alerted two specially designed vehicles were at the building the groups separated and climbed into the vehicle Jim drove one and Kate the other at least 6 other officers were in each vehicle.

They drove very fast out to the area then a pavement ended and a huge splash was heard as the vehicles continued forward in to the muck the snorkel barely above water the cab was sealed and they moved onward Tim giving them updates.

At NCIS MCAT

Special Agents Tony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs were standing watching the operation unfolding soon to be joined by the sec of Navy and Defense plus the Director.

The two vehicles now crash on to dry land and gunfire erupts. The vehicles are taking small arms fire. Two Helicopters are now seen coming from the east.

"Navy Seals", Sam says.

Jim drives the vehicle right into the middle of the second building. The crash scatters about a dozen men the doors open and the fire fight starts Sam and Fi wipe out about half in the few seconds Jim get the others to run.

The other team members are moving out.

Kate following Jim runs into a different building with the same results.

Kate yells at Rick

"This time Stay in the Vehicle until I say you can move Got it?"

Kate Kissed Rick on the lips.

"Got it."

Michael says,. A little help here folks. Kate and Jesse got out and dropped several suspects. The rest of the team encounters very little resistance.

"Kate this is not your fight stay with the vehicle", Michael Yells.

Kate for once agrees and jumps back into the driver's seat startling Rick. The doors are sealed and the vehicle is backing out. In the back of this vehicle has the containers of cesium gas. None of the containers are ruptured. Kate now move the vehicle to the main building Tim is in her ear saying they captured the bomb bring the container now.

Kate whipped the vehicle into the staging area. They were planning for a full scale invasion the plans and weaponry found was amazing. The doors were opened and the containers were taken out and Kate was told to minimize exposure to drive out away from the buildings.

The Navy NCR techs dressed in envirosuits picked up the containers and replaced the canisters the bomb was safe the bullet hole to the reactor was sealed too. The crisis was adverted.

A cheer was given in the Navy MCAT room a truck now was brought out and it was lined with lead the device which was quite sophisticated was placed into it and sealed. And Army convoy followed the truck.

The leader was found killed. The coward committed suicide. Or was it?

\\\\\

Previously, as soon as the teams left the buildings Alex left by a different way. On the roof was a one man helicopter. Climbing in he started it and was soon over the buildings being so small it made no noise as it landed on the roof. Alex moved down the air vents searching for that one man. The gunfire alerted Alex his diversion had started. He dropped down on the body guards killing them he now advanced to the mastermind himself. He stood over this piece of human waste.

Alex had his gun out

He said only two words

"For William"

The silencer made no sound as Alex double tapped him.

Finishing up he took the gun and placed it in his hand and pull the trigger twice leaving the gun in his hand. Alex now left the same way he came. He pulled out a cell phone the man on the other end asked?

"Is it done?"

"Yes it is done."

"Good he is the last! I am proud of you."

This was the end of the Dragon's minions. Alex now felt free!


	9. Chapter 9

The crisis avoided everyone reconvened at the original Taskforce headquarters FDLE station. Coleen was on the speaker.

"Head Detective Longworth I need those reports like, Yesterday!"

"Yes Boss"

"Make it happen!"

Jim pointed his finger down his throat.

"Kate tried to look stoic but was losing the battle. Rick in sitting in a desk looking very unhappy!"

"Kate You know I hate paperwork!"

"Rick Darling Man, You chose to become an official member of this taskforce. That entails all the job descriptions including paperwork."

"But there is so much…. "

Kate just looked at him as he continued the rant.

"Witness statements, Locations, chemical analyst and even contact with other taskforce members and do they really want me to detail my chat with Dexter Morgan?"

"Dexter Who?Rick?"

"The Miami Dade County Blood Splatter expert, the one who was babysitting us at the real crime scene."

"No, I think that had no bearing on the case so you can drop that one."

"Good only another 99 statements to go!"

4 Hours later Rick is getting antsy.

"Kate the paperwork can wait but having Ice Cream and Cake with a little girl can not. It is already 7."

"Ice Cream?" Daniel piped up.

"And Cake", added Tim.

Kate said, "Ok Tim and Daniel would you like to join us for Ice Cream and Cake to celebrate our Daughter's 3rd birthday?"

"Hey, what about me?" Jim looked hurt.

"Jim, you know you have been to everyone of Holly's parties so why would that change? Of course you, Callie and Jack are invited. Holly would skin me alive if her favorite friend did not appear! You know how much you mean to her, my Dad, and me too."

Jim now had a satisfied expression on his face.

"Ok you heard the lady let's pack up and meet at Kate's house for the festivities."

Everyone stopped what they were doing a filed out the building. Only Jim's vehicle was there.

"So this is going to be a tight squeeze but we can do it", Jim quipped.

"Jim, I have my bike I will bring it so you all will have more room", Daniel said.

"Oops I need to call my better half. I will probably will need to pick her and Jack up."

"Hi Honey yeah we caught the bad guy. Listen where are you? Oh really all day Huh? Well that is great I will see you in 20 Bye Babe."

"That is good news. They stayed the whole day playing Lazer Tag."

"Lazer Tag?" Tim piped up.

"Yes, Rick got several vests for Holly's birthday. We had fun did we not Rick?"

"Yeah Kate we did. Tim if anyone is still interested we could have a game or two after the cake and Ice cream. Jim you interested?"

"No Rick I had my workout today. You and Tim can do a Battle Royale."

"Kate my life partner, are you up?"

"No, Rick I too have had my fill of adventure today."

"Ok then that leaves you and me, Tim."

"Then I accept this challenge. I must warn you I am the DC arcade champion for 6 years in a row."

"Yes but we both have a disadvantage neither of us knows the terrain."

"Indeed, that could be an equalizer."

Jim and Kate in the front seat now looked at each other. Kate rolled her eyes but kept a smile on her face. Rick maybe the Nine Year Old on a Sugar Rush. He was Her Nine Year Old on the Sugar Rush.

Jim now pulled into Kate's driveway there were two other cars which anyone recognized. One had Official Federal Gov't plates and flags on the hood.

Rick had a sinking feeling who would be using those items on a car.

Jim quipped, "News must travel fast. They are already lining up to give us a medal!"

Kate just looked at Jim and sighed. Another one to add to the Nine Year Old Roster!

Jim parked and everyone got out. Entering the House it was totally dark except for a light in the Kitchen.

Suddenly lights and noises came up and Callie appeared with a Blinking Vest.

"Darn I thought I would win this round!"

Holly now appeared and the lights came on.

"So sorry Callie but fair is fair I won this one."

Kate now addressed her daughter.

"Holly, where is everyone else?"

"They are out by the pool and the BBQ Pawpaw is grilling. The House is left to the Lazer Tag Players Mommy."

Kate looked at her daughter.

"There is a lot of people out there."

Jim now helped Callie out of the vest and gave her a smooch.

"Are you wanting to play again?"

"No let's get something to eat. Jim."

Kate and Rick begged off the Lazer Tag to go meet the guests.

Tim looked very unhappy he was looking forward to test himself on the field of battle.

Rick turned around and mouthed to Tim "Later"

Tim just smiled.

Rick and Kate opened the door to the patio and backyard. The place was packed. The whole team was here. Kate was surprised.

"Dad what are all these people doing here?"

"Celebrating of course!"

"Who invited them?"

"I did sweetheart. I heard of your victory against the Bad Guys and Alex had just shown up. So I told him to bring everyone over. So he did. Are you upset?"

"No Dad this is your house you can do whatever you like".

"But Katie it is yours and Holly's house too. I guess I should have told you. But Alex was in such a good mood and Martha did not object. I guess I got wrapped up in the Idea. I am so sorry not consulting you."

"That is ok Dad it just took me by surprise. And you know I dislike surprises. So Dad get me a Beer!"

Rick was looking pensive at the discussion between Kate and Jim Beckett. When he saw Kate smiling he had a sigh of relief.

Rick was standing there when Alex who seemed to having a buzz came up to him and hugged him!

"I love you Man!"

As Alex was Hanging on to his brother.

"We got them Rick it took 3 years but we got them all! Those Rats tried to hide but we got em real good. Alex now started to wobble. I am done Ricky. I am done. I 'm frreeee!"

"You sure are Alex. How much have you had to drink?"

"Huh? About 3 of those, Mother was drinking! Why?"

Rick winced when Alex told him of Martha's drink. That was one too many.

"Ok Alex let's get you horizontal."

Rick guided him to one of the unoccupied lounges. Placing him on the lounge, Alex passed out.

Having extricated himself from his brother's embrace Rick sought out Kate.

Rick found her in a deep conversation with Fi Weston.

"Oh, there you are."

"So are you finished with the brotherly bonding?"

"Yes for the moment. Let's go and enjoy the party but not as much as some people".

Tim got cornered by one of the seal team members.

Kate and Rick now started Mingling.

Martha had cornered Sam Axe and was advancing menacingly.

Michael Weston was talking with an Admiral. Kate pulled Rick aside.

"Is that who I think it is talking to Michael?"

"Who do you think he is?"

"Well the family resemblance between you, your brother and he are unmistakable."

Right, I am marrying a Detective a very observant on too!

Rick kissed her long, slow and very passionate.

Breaking the kiss

Kate asked, "Are you going to introduce me?"

"I rather not, He and I never got along."

"Richard Edgar Castle, you are not going to shrink from your family! Besides it is my family now too weird Brother and all!"

"Ok you want to me to introduce you then by all means come along".

"Excuse Me Michael, Admiral, This is Kate Longworth soon to be my bride. Kate this is the Admiral."

It is a pleasure to meet you Kate. Alex told me much about you. Please call me Richard.

"All good I hope?"

"Mostly."

The Admiral now takes Rick aside.

"Rick, My boy she is a fine woman! You chose well!"

The Admiral now clapped Rick on the shoulder and Rick lurched forward right into the Pool!

Kate tried to not laugh but lost it so did Jim and the rest who had witnessed the event.

Rick looked at Kate with that I told you so expression.

Kate reached down to give Rick a hand but instead of Rick getting out. Kate was now dragged into the pool.

Kate surfaced and splashed at Rick. He grabbed Kate and soon they were making out in the pool still fully clothed. Somebody yelled get a room.

Jim grabs a towel for both of them and soon they were out of the pool and heading to their bedroom to change. In their path were Holly, Alexis and Jack playing Lazer Tag.

Holly stepped up and was immediately shot by Jack.

"Hey No Fair. I wanted to talk to my Mommy and Daddy!"

"Yes Little One?"

"Your Wet! *Giggle* Daddy, Best Present Ever!"

"Why thank you Holly!"

As they closed the door the squabble over the unfair shot was in full swing.

"Yes Rick she sure is a Castle!"

Well then she needs a name change. I will get Chris on it immediately.

Kate in kissing his neck when he picked up his phone which was sitting on the nightstand. He noticed he had a number of texts and calls from Paula.

Ricky, You are not going to make me wait are you?

No Honey I just need to call Chris to get him with the name change and adoption of Holly.

Why Rick can't it wait?

No Kate it can not it has to be done.

But Rick your name is on the birth certificate listed as Father. You nave no need for an adoption just the name change.

I love You Kate as they kissed.

"Chris, Rick Castle. No, I am not dead. You should never believe anything in the papers. Anyway, I need you to set up a Name Change. No it is not for me. It is for my daughter. Not Alexis my other daughter. Great. Her Name on the BC is Holly Ann Longworth. I need it to read Holly Ann Castle. Got it? Great have to file it in Florida. Tomorrow? wonderful a courier will drop it the hotel? Ok good bye Chris."

That is all settled. Now, I need to call Paula just assure her I am alive. I'll just be moment. Why don't you get into the tub? I will be right there to warm you up.

Kate pouted but stripped out of her wet clothes and entered the bathroom but left the door open so Rick could see what she was doing.

"Paula? Great Yes It was a hoax. I am fine. Get a press release out saying I am alive and happy. Florida? Florida is great. I found Kate. What I do not care what you think. You want to stay my publicists? Great now about the book tour Cancel it or postpone it after the honeymoon. You heard me Honeymoon. Push it back at least 3 months. Good. Talk to you later, Paula. "

Rick finished with the Phone Call. Stripped out of the wet clothes and joined Kate in the hot sudsy waters.

"I could not but overhear, Paula is not too happy right now?"

"I personally could not care whether Paula is happy or not. Let me concentrate on you."

Kate Giggled as Rick started warming her up.

Kate was so satisfied after the bath but quickly dressed there is a little girl waiting for Ice Cream and Cake.

"Come on Stud, Holly is waiting!"

Exiting the door Kate ran into Tim and Daniel who were being chased by Alexis and Holly.

"Ok birthday girl we need to set the cake and Ice Cream out. You need to be in the place of honor."

Holly did not want to take the vest off so she was placed in front of her cake with 3 candles on it wearing her vest so it was visible in ever picture..

Everyone gathered around to sing "Happy Birthday" to her even the Admiral sang.

Soon the cake was cut. The party outside resumed and the Battle Royale between Tim and Rick began.

It took 20 mins with everyone commenting on who would be the winner. Jesse and Sam had a side bet with Martha on Rick to win. Someone called Abby and she Gibbs were betting on Tim. Even the Admiral got into the action.

It was intense the ducking, the evading, and the sheer desperation. Finally, there was a winner. Rick had cornered Tim by the TV and struck. Tim's vest lit up there was an Ah from the phone being held by Alexis.

"Tim? Your wife is on the line."

"Oh Hi Honey, Yeah I lost. But it was a great battle. No Rick is very good. Too good, it is scary. Yeah me too I'm glad he does not live in DC. My crown would be in jeopardy. Yeah, I love you too. I should be out of here sometime tomorrow. The mobile lab is almost completely broken down plus I have some paperwork to complete. I should see you by dinner. Yeah, I can not wait either. Smooch babe. Bye now."

Finally the party was ending and goodbyes were said to all. Holly was still up.

"Daddy, Best Birthday Ever!"

Kate now took Holly up and put her to bed.

"Mommy I love you and Daddy!"

"Ah that is nice sweetheart. We both love you very much."

Earlier Rick had arranged for their luggage to be brought to the house. So everyone has their own night gowns and toiletries.

Kate and Rick got into bed but tonight there was not going to be any sleeping going on for a long while.

"Rick I have a question, Have I ever been with Alex instead of you? How can I tell you two apart besides behavior?"

"That is a good question Kate, though we are identical twins. He has many scars I do not have. The one on the left arm is a good example. You see I have none. He on the other hand has a knife scar there. Rick pointed to the lower arm. A Taliban fighter with a scimitar slid the blade across his arm."

"Alex has seen much action huh?"

"Yes he has when he was not imitating me. Then he was off fighting for our country. That is sort of noble if you think about it. So why are we having pillow talk about my brother? Are you up for round four?"

"Anytime you are ready Tiger!"

"Oh Kate my love I was born ready."

Finally, total exhaustion dropped them both into a restful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

In the Morning Kate and rick got up and entered the kitchen Alex was at the table looking worse for wear. Jim Beckett was reading the Paper, Alexis and Holly were discussing something about the weather and Martha was look proud.

Oh you're up! The paper has printed a retraction today. Rick, I guess they know you're alive. I guess they learned their lesson about printing bogus autopsy photos.

Glad to know Jim, I feel very alive today thank you.

You my brother did you catch the name of the bus that hit you?

Alex just groaned. Alexis got up and found some extra strength Tylenol for her very pained looking uncle. She handed them to him along with a glass of orange juice.

Alex groaned in appreciation.

Buddy you do not look so good Why don it Put you in the bedroom where Alexis is staying?

Alex groaned and got up. Rick carried his poor hurting brother up the stairs and placed him in the bed.

Rick came back down.

"Anyone know where he was last night?"

"Daddy Uncle Alex was on the patio this morning."

"He slept out on the lounge I placed him?"

"It ok it was warm last night. Daddy! Why is Uncle Alex groaning?"

"Uncle Alex is sick little one."

"Will he get well?"

"I am sure he will after getting more sleep."

"Alexis I have an idea let's make a get well card for Uncle Alex."

"Holly, that is a wonderful idea go grab the paper and colored pencils."

Well as domestic this scene is. We need to go. See you all later. Kate kissed Holly and Alexis on head and hugged her Dad and Martha. Soon Rick and Kate were out the door.

Once I the car the conversation began.

So about the wedding.

What about the wedding?

Well I was thinking, I wanted it to be a small affair just family but now my Law Enforcement Family has grown so it could not be so small anymore.

Ok so what do you suggest?

I maybe a beach wedding. And let find a reception hall enough for 200 people?

Ok so the wedding small, the reception large? What about the Mayor and Lanie, Espo, Ryan and their children?

I guess I need to call them.

If the ceremony is to be small your backyard is perfect for that venue. We could erect a tent to shade the guests.

That is a thought. Jim has offered his backyard it has a view of the ocean which is very scenic. A ocean front house Jim must be doing well for himself. Of course we could wait to do in our new home.

Rick what did you do?

Me Nothing but I got a guy who know of a place which I could pick up rather cheaply.

He sent me video of the place. And I have an address if you want to look it over.

Ok Rick where is this location?

It is in a secluded cove north of Miami. It is built to withstand Hurricanes. Even the F5 variety and it is totally self contained. Everything is built in so if the grid goes out we do not care there is a solar and wind generators. Plus a fresh water source. Did I say there was a fresh water lagoon too?

Ok Rick I will look over your compound.

And there is separate cottages for guests and your Dad and my Mother. It is a real steal at only 15 million.

Ok we have time let's go look at your compound.

Kate drove to the address listed. Soon they were in an exclusive part of Miami. Finding the address. Kate gasped.

"It has 20 ft fences!"

"Right it is to protect us from the Zombie Apocalypse."

Kate just rolled her eyes.

Rick now punched in the code given.

The gates now open to allow her vehicle through and closed silently behind her. Following the curve of the road she now saw the main building. It was a beautiful Mansion. It has 13 rooms and 6 bathrooms.

"Rick, what are going to do open a retreat?"

"Well you know so many people and I know so many I am sure it will be full of guests and eventually more children."

"Planning ahead I see Rick."

The tour continued.

"Here is the fresh water Lagoon. Over there on the other side are the cottages 7 of them. Some are very small only 2 rooms other are a bit bigger with several rooms and 2 floors

Over there is the infrastructure I was talking about. Totally self contained. And in a pinch we can grow crops on the 150 acre lot.

"So what do you think? Kate it is a great investment. Plus we could hold the wedding here and none of the guest would need to leave right after. It is big enough to host 200 people."

"Rick I know you want an answer but I will have to think about it. Ok?"

"Ok Kate I only want what is best for our family."

Ok I have see enough, let's get to the station.

Driving to the station

"We need to set a date."

Kate thought.

"2 weeks on a Saturday."

"Kate you know that is April Fools and my birthday."

"So? You don't like that date?"

"No Babe I love the date. I just wanted to make sure you knew what it meant too."

"Er Rick what calendar were you consulting?"

"I didn't I just did it in my head why?"

"The Reason is 2 weeks on a Saturday would be March 28 not April 1st".

"Oh I guess I calculated wrong. It is your fault you know."

"My fault? Why are your faulty calculations my fault?"

"Because my dear your beauty intoxicates me. It renders me helpless to do even a simple calculation."

They arrived at FDLE station. Rick Kissed her.

Kate got out of the car and winked at him

"Are you coming, Rick?"


	11. Chapter 11

On the other side of the country in the desert outside Las Vegas there is a shallow grave discovered by some hikers. Las Vegas Criminal Investigative unit was taking measurements and pictures. A person is talking into a compact recorder.

"The victim is female and blunt force trauma looks like the cause of death various scraps of clothing were found with the victim plus one melted ID card."

The chief investigators Russell along with Nick Stokes were on the scene with investigator Hodges.

"Hodges, What have you found?", Russell asked.

"Not much to tell the victim is has some clothes they are being tagged and loaded into the ME van. And this is curious. Hodges holds up the melted Id."

Russell studies it carefully. I see it is bagged so take it to the lab. It looks like we are done here.

\\\\\ Las Vegas CSI Lab.

Hodgins hands over the melted ID to Nick. He was supervising.

"You know we can try electrostatic spray if there is any ink it should adhere to the surface."

Hodges looked dubious.

"I doubt we will find anything useable."

"Ok let's try that first anyway then we can scope it to see if any of the embedded chip survived."

The tests were run. Hodges came back with the results.

"The electrostatic charge did show ink but it was too degraded to get much information as I correctly identified. The chip is a different story we were able to extract it from the plastic. It is still useable. I gave it to Greg "

Meanwhile, CSI Brody was doing chemical analysts on the clothing.

She reported her results in the room with Hodges standing next to her. She handed the report to Russell.

Russell looked at the report.

"You sure it was cesium?"

"Yes I did the test on one unusual spot of the clothes remains then I repeated in every other clothing remnant. They all have cesium detected."

Greg now joined the group

"Greg what do you have?"

"Russell our DB is a Fed!"

Greg brings up the data on the chip.

"Meet Special Agent Brenda Best, out of the DC office of the FBI."

Russell's head was screaming Federal all over it.

"Ok I will contact the undersheriff and he can contact the local FBI headquarters. It looks like this case has gone federal. Sorry boys and girls pack it all up into a nice neat bow this is going out of our hands."

The undersheriff had contacted the local FBI which took jurisdiction of the remains and all evidence.

\\\\\\

Brenda Best was Seeley Booth's best underling. He had trained her in all facets of the FBI. Once he learned of her condition her arranged the remains to be flown to DC. Bones heavy with their 4 child was in the lab at the Jeffersonian.

"Booth, I am so sorry I know Brenda was a favorite student of yours. I will treat her remains with the respect they deserve."

"Bones I appreciate that. I am going to have to go to Las Vegas this case became personal. Have Max help you with the kids. I will see you later. I have to go catch a flight."

"Is Dr. Sweets going with you this time?"

"Yes Bones He is."

"Well have a good flight."

"Booth now kissed his wife and headed out the door."

"Angela, can you see that the box with the trace gets to your husband?"

"Honey, He will not be gone long."

"You are right Angela I just worry about him."

"Booth? He is indestructible."

"Angela that is patently nonsense the human body is certainly not indestructible. It is actually very fragile and that is why I worry. He is not getting any younger."

With that statement Bones turned around albeit slowly and headed to the remains where her latest squint was removing and cataloguing the bones.

\\\\\

Booth met Dr. Sweets at the airport. He was being seen off by Daisy and their Child. Daisy was heavily pregnant too.

They got on the plane. After settling in and getting comfortable, Sweets strikes up a conversation.

"I was lucky that Daisy was on medical leave."

"What is that Sweets your second child?"

"Third we are having twins of course until they are born the ultrasound was a bit fuzzy and a echoing of the second heartbeat was troubling."

"So there might be more in there?"

"Yeah there might."

"She does not look too heavy. She looks about the same as Bones."

"She's only in her 3rd month. Bones is in what the 7th?"

"8th but who is counting."

"I am so sorry about Brenda. Do you know what she was doing?"

"No she was liaison with the CIA and Homeland Security all hush hush stuff".

"Spooks huh how does that make you feel?"

"Sweets, I appreciate what you are doing but I am fine, Trust me."

Dr. Sweets threw up his hands and turned away to look out the window for awhile.

The rest of the flight was uneventful so Booth got some sleep. One thing he learned being in the Army. You sleep any time you can. You never know when the next time will be.


	12. Chapter 12

The plane lands in Las Vegas and with a jolt. Booth is wide awake. Sweets is looking at him calmly.

"Good your up I thought I would never wake you?"

"I used to not sleep so heavily but with 3 kids and a 4th on the way I guess I got used to tuning out disturbances."

"Ok good to know."

"Booth and Sweets exited the plane and was met at the baggage terminal. A Junior FBI agent was waiting to take them to the taskforce location."

"Booth and Sweets got in and was whisked through Las Vegas daily traffic Jam."

"I was telling you …"

"What Sweets?"

Booth now removed his earpads.

"Oh everything I been saying has eluded you huh!"

"I guess I was listening to the game."

"I was saying Oh never mind it can wait."

"Good because we are here."

The Junior FBI agent directed them to a security gate where their badges were swiped and logged.

Leading the two agents to a conference room door the agent knocked and opened the door.

At a video screen was Special Agent Fallon of Homeland Security. Around the table were other agents representing local and federal forces. The last person was a very tall tanned person.

"Special agent Seeley Booth meet CIA agent Jay Wilcox."

Sweets introduces himself and sat next to Jay.

Agent Fallon had stopped his lecture when the new agents appeared. Once they were settled he continued.

Seeley was very interested in what Agent Fallon was talking about.

On the screen was a picture of the original design disabled by NYPD consultant Richard Castle 6 years prior. Now Fallon shows the new design which they have just learned from Florida.

"Notice the additional cooling from liquid Cesium. This is the flaw in this design the cesium can leak and needs to be replaced. We have been staking out all the known cesium gas distributors and all hospitals and clinic too. They have to be getting low. Our comrade in Arms, Special Agent Brenda Best, was on the trail on one such heist. We all know what happened to her. Hopefully the analysis of the evidence will give us a clue to the location she was last before finding her in that shallow grave 20 mile into the desert."

Special Agent Booth with the FBI is the liaison with the Jeffersonian who is doing the analysis as we speak. Please stand up Agent Booth.

"Thank you agent Fallon, What the squints at the Jeffersonian have determined is a bit of trace of mica and some sort of cardboard particles. Possibly a place where Marine or drywall boards are made we will need to sample every possible location where Drywall is being manufactured so they can match it."

"Undersheriff would your CSI team help in the canvas?"

"We are here to assist, Special Agent Fallon."

"Good so if there is nothing else meeting adjourned."

Sweets now lean over to Booth.

"Listening to the game Huh? What else did Bones say to you?"

"Sweets are you getting nosy? It was personal!"

Agent Sweets and Booth are now taken to the hotel where all the taskforce members were located. The whole 3 floors were for the out of town taskforce members. A special pass was needed to operate the elevator to those floors. Otherwise they were bypassed and the stairwells were bugged and video is on all exits.

CSI Brody and CSI Sanders were taking samples at one of the several Particle board and Drywall manufactures in the city.

They were approaching the building when voices in Arabic were being heard. Greg switched on his recorder to see if he could get all the voices which were being carried in the wind. The conversation was short but Greg got most of it.

Morgan let's get out of here now! I saw automatic weapons.

Greg and Morgan backed away and soon called in for the taskforce to converge on their location. ATF agents were the first to arrive.

I am special agent Fife from the ATF what did you see.

CSI Brody and Sanders I spotted several AK 47's and couple of Mac 10. I heard and recorded about 10 voices.

"Ok you wait here we need more manpower. Just keep watch and see what happens. Did you see any small cylinders?"

"Yes I saw two in the shade of the shed where the saw was in operation."

"Good the ATF agent radioed the info to the taskforce leader."

Meanwhile I sent Archie our audio tech to isolate the different voices and voice prints them. We should have results in a short while.

OK you are free to go Get that sample analyzed quickly.

CSI Brody and Sanders left the area and was met with SWAT Teams and Decontamination unit from Nearby Nellis AFB. There were teams sweeping the air.

No is sign of plutonium but that does not mean it could be in the buildings.

The staging area was being cleared and the perimeter is being set. It could be nothing but there is a chance it is something so all precautions were necessary.

\\\\\

Getting back to the lab they place this sample on Hodges desk.

"Hodges was on a viewscreen to DC. Dr Hodgins was looking back at him."

"No so far there is no match. Hey I saw that latest one come in run it!"

"Are you going to tell me lab protocol from DC?"

"No, I just want you to run that new sample first."

DB Russell came in to the room.

"Hodges what is the hold up?"

"This Person from DC is telling me how to run my lab! I will not have it."

"Hi I'm Russell what is the problem?"

"Hi Russell I am Jack. What I was trying to point out the new sample needs to be processed now. I got word it may be the location we are looking but without him running the sample we will not know."

"Hodges is that true? Then Run the sample!"

"There are you satisfied? Good, if you have anymore problems get a hold of me Ok?"

Hodges runs the sample and sends the data.

"It's a match! This is it."

Hodges runs out of the lab

"Russell it is match!"

"Great but finish running all the other samples you never know what else you can find!"

Russell now calls the undersheriff.

"Yeah it is a match that is the location great bye."

Russell sits back in his chair and wonders what is going on.

Agent Fallon it is a match this is the location she was last at.

Hodges does what he was told while Jack looking on from the view screen.

Don't you have something else to do instead of creepily watching me?

"No not at the moment. Hey your last print out send it to me."

"Ok it is sent. Where is this located? Next to a mosque? We have trouble. See this signature right here It is Plutonium."

The undersheriff was informed about a second location. He relayed that to Agent Fallon.

The takedown of the men in the warehouse and the manufacturing plant was down with military precision. They seized the cesium containers. Decontamination team was sent in It was confirmed Cesium in a large quantity was released here. The chemical signature matched the dead agent's clothes.

Searching the outlaying building the reactor vessel was found disassembled. This bomb had not been completed yet. During the mopping up other papers were found which indicated Seattle was the next target.

Seeley Booth was disguised as a Health inspector. He is entering the mosques with a sniffer.

"Yes there is a gas leak here Imam we need everyone out of the building. I am so sorry but you will need to vacate the premises."

There was an earwig in his ear. Hodgins is talking to him.

Yes just wave the wand around. Good continue wonderful we have a reading put on your respirator and suit. Good now move forward. That is it. OK there is a strong source nearby.

Seeley now told the agent in charge.

"Get the Nuclear decontamination team in here and arrest everyone!"

"Get everyone fingerprinted and voiceprinted too. I want the people who killed my friend!"

Few hours later at the debriefing.

"Good work Team we got them but we are in more trouble there is indication there are more of these devices. 54 in fact when have only found 2. That is 52 more to find. Local Law Enforcement we thank you for the use of your facilities but we need to leave and now."

Agent Fallon now left the local FBI and undersheriff to charge and get them ready for transport all caught in the sweep. The US Marshalls offices in Las Vegas arranged transport for these prisoners.

Special Agent Seeley Booth was not seeing home anytime soon!

"Special Agent Fallon a word please."

"What do you need Agent Wilcox?"

"We Have Intel that says all the cells are separate. Only the mastermind contacted them all. So our job has gotten easier we can trace them from the main headquarters in Miami. What we learned was about 38 of these devices we do not have to worry about. They were like this one not assembled yet. However 15 are more or less complete but are not yet fueled. 7 are fueled and primed. So far the news of the arrests has not been widely told. But that will change in the next 24 hours."

"So you tell me I have 24 hours to find 7 bombs in Seven separate cities?"

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying."

"These cells are connected. They are all of the same tribe of Patel in Pakistan."

"So we are going to arrest hotelier?"

"Possibly but the major players are not hoteliers but terrorists."

"Great what is the move?"

"I am getting Intel that the plans for Seattle is the next target."

"So we are off to Seattle?"

"Seems that way."


	13. Chapter 13

Kate and Rick walk hand in hand discussing the benefit of such a lavish compound whether it would be a retreat for old writers or old animal trainers. Kate had to laugh at Rick's antics.

Tim was there already breaking down his mobile Lab with Daniel still talking about the Battle Royale. Kate was getting coffee while Rick came up to Tim.

"It has been great working with you Tim."

A piece of paper now caught Rick's eye.

"What is this piece of paper addressed to the Elf Lord?"

"Are you the ELF LORD? How cool I love that game! I have always wondered who that character was. Good to know it was you!"

So what character are you, Rick?

"Eh I don't have a character they all die. Alexis's has a high priestess and Kate is a Ranger. Not sure what their names are though."

"That is ok we are good at different things."

"Yeah we are. Anyway, Tim if you can get away, Kate and I want to invite you and your wife plus however many of the support at NCIS to our wedding in 2 weeks. If you can not I will understand but going with you through all this adventure Kate feels close to you in a profession and personal way. I want as many of her Law Enforcement family to be there to share her happiness. Since is it rare in this career to see true happiness. Oh do not worry about Transportation or Hotel costs it is all covered. Just the needs of the job right now this is an intense time I know that. Anyways I hope to hear from you. You have my text and numbers I like to hear from you from time to time especially if you get stuck for a scene. Writer Block can be terrifying. I know before I met Kate I was there for 4 months. Kate is my muse. I could not write without her. Well that is all I have to say I have paperwork needing my name on it."

"Rick I am amazed and I will try to get the time to witness such a perfect couple get betrothed. You might get some takers to come along. There are parts of my team which would love to come but do not know you."

"Oh that is ok anyone you vouch for is fine with me. I trust you Tim. I trust your judgment."

"Ok back to paperwork. Good flight home Special Agent Timothy McGee."

Rick now walked out the room.

Kate looked up when Jim came staggering in.

"Too much at the party or Callie or both?"

"Get me an aspirin it is in the top right hand corner of my desk."

Kate got up and found the aspirin and a bottle of water.

"Thanks Kate."

Jim Gulped down the pills and took a slug from the bottle. He coughed just as Rick appeared. Rick slapped him on the back until the coughing fit ended.

"Are you ok there Jim", Rick asked with concern all across his face.

"Fine", Jim managed to squeak out.

Rick now sat down and with renewed vigor started on the paperwork in less time than Kate thought it was time for lunch and Rick had sprung for Pizza for the whole station.

Jim got up and said he had to take Tim to Airport but he would be by the house later.

Kate as she was chewing on a slice of NY style pizza.

Rick was mesmerized by the sensual way she was nibbling on the slice.

"Rick? Rick? Castle!"

"What?"

"You were saying something and then you did not."

"I did? Oh Yeah I did. So Kate have you thought much about the compound?"

"I have not given it much thought. I have been busy with the paperwork."

"Mine is all done. See."

Kate looked over at this 4in stack she knew better but she reached over to grab the first file. She had to look it over knowing full well it would be a masterpiece of literary function. However, she could not help herself. She saw the raw prose and was lost in his words again.

"Uh Kate? Kate? Beckett!"

"What?"

"Well did it pass inspection?"

"Yeah it did. Rick. Why did you call me Beckett?"

"I dunno it just fell off my tongue and onto my lips on it own. It just felt right. I know it is not your name but I guess deep down you will be Beckett to me. Besides I got you to respond did I not?"

"Yes Rick you did indeed."

\\\\\

Holly and Alexis were playing lazer tag again when Uncle Alex came down the stairs he looked much improved over this morning. Alexis still shied away from him.

"Hello my nieces how are you this day?"

"We are well Uncle Alex. Would you like to play with us?", Holly said.

"Right now I am interested in Coffee,"

"OK Pawpaw has some already brewed."

Martha was sitting at the kitchen table deciding what venue to go to tonight.

Alex sat down at the table with his coffee in his hand. The warm liquid felt good going down his raw throat.

"Mother, I never wanted to deceive you. But the old man said you could never know of me. You do know Richard and I would trade places. I suspect you caught us a few times but I suppose you could not believe what you saw so you did not."

Martha looked at her son waiting for the next word come out of his mouth. He looked and acted so much like Richard. It was hard to not think of him living with her most of his life but this is Alexander not Richard. She kept telling herself over and over.

"You look so much like your father. I was infatuated with him. In his starch white uniform and the devil may care eye. He was a sight. Especially for me a Girl born not only on the wrong side of the track but away from a track completely. My maiden name was…"

"Burgess I know Mother, I read all about you in Father's journals. He did not know I knew of your torrid love affair and how he married you and left you pregnant for your sister who he got pregnant too then left you both. I know the kind of man my Father is Mother. But who I want to know is you. I have always seen you from a far. I have never felt your warm embrace or your touch when I was sick. I was raised with Nannies and Butlers. It was a good life I did not want for anything except a mother's touch. I am so sorry Richard did not prepare you for my arrival. I have spent my life alone making many hard decisions. But the one decision I never agonized was to reveal myself to you Mother."

"I admit it was a total Shock Alexander to see you grown. I had dreams of you many times I would call out your name when looking at Richard. You have never been far from my heart or my thought Son."

At this point Martha embraced Alex.

"Welcome home Son."

They both embrace and soon they were accompanied by Alexis and Holly all in a group hug plus all were crying. It was the welcome Alex had been craving for years total acceptance.

Rick and Kate now entered the house to witness such a sight. It did both of them good to see Alex being embraced by his family.

The embrace broke apart and Holly and Alexis ran off to get tissues.

Rick approached his brother and handed him his handkerchief.

Alex accepted and blotted his eyes.

Alex now stood and embraced his brother.

I so love you man.

I love you too Alex.

I have to tell you something Please do not get mad but promise you need to let me finish Ok?

Ok

But not here infront of everyone but in private.

Kate said you can use my office there is a couch in there.

Kate that is most appreciated but I need you both in there with me I concerns many things which can not be repeated and I am breaking several National security rules by me telling you. However, You are family and you deserve to know this from me.

Alex, Kate and Rick walked into Kate's office and closed the door.

Kate sat next to Rick and held his hand. Alex stood trying top settle his thoughts.

Ok you do understand I assisted Rick in the capture and detainment of the terrorist known as the Dragon.

They both nodded.

Ok what you do not know you both were marked for death by his minions. I alone kept you safe. I am sure you would not approve of my method. But I swore Brother to your safety was my priority and when Kate came in to the picture I extended my protection to her too. Kate I am so sorry but it was I who removed your access to my brother. I impersonated Rick's voice and told Paula to refuse your pleas and calls. I am so sorry I did that but it had to be done to keep you safe. The minions of the dragon were everywhere in those early days. As Rick I made your father be able to buy this place and made the suggestion to get you out of NY after the trial. Kate even then I could see the PTSD which was eating you alive. I even erased any trace of you so you my Brother could not locate you. I am so sorry I cause such hurt but you needed to be safe. I separated you because then with You Rick in a funk you were easy to keep safe because you did not want to do anything. It fit perfectly in my hunt for all the minions. I got them all Rick it was for you I did this. Kate I am so sorry Holly did not know her father for three years. I had to keep you away from Rick. You could have brought the attention of the minions. There were just too many at first. But as the years passed I got rid of them one by one. Did it not seem strange to you Brother I did not even call to congratulate you on getting the Dragon. Like I said I would? No I suppose not I was never that reliable was I? Anyway I want more than anything to have a family. So I know I must confess what I did. I humble apologize for my actions. I beg for your forgiveness.

Kate and Rick were shocked and took a moment to register what they felt. Then they both rose and embraced Alex. Yes they have been separated but now they are together and soon forever. If Alex did not intervene we might not be standing here. Kate was remembering Cole Maddox and how he was a minion of the Dragon and Alex face a Cole Maddox a whole bunch of Coles and won. That is something very special. Few people could have taken such assignment and survive.

Brother I love you I understand you did what you needed to do to keep us safe. I am grateful for your protection,

Alex even though life was harsh for that time away but it made me realize I do not ever want to be separated from your wonderful brother ever again. Rick I have made up my mind Buy the compound. We need to be safe!

You mean it Kate?

Yes I mean it! Do it now!

Kate continued to embrace Alex and call him a wonderful Brother in law! Alex could not help but cop a feel. Kate just ignored it then broke away.

Alex was Home he has confessed his sins and they were washed away by his family's tears.

Alex's phone began to ring.

Excuse me Brother, Kate I need to take this.

Yes Michael? I resigned! What do you mean it was not accepted? Are you sure? Ok Michael I'll be on the first flight to Seattle.

I am so sorry Rick, Kate and family I have to leave the nation needs me again. This is serious. Alex now pulls aside Kate and Rick.

There are more of the bad guys and the same type of devices elsewhere in the country. I am going to Seattle to meet with Special agent Seeley Booth who I think you both know. If they can make the wedding would you want me to invite them? Also some one else you know Special agent Mark Fallon. I know you both know him.

Alex invite who ever you wish I trust you brother.

Michael was outside honking the horn,

Bye Family I hope to see you soon!

Bye Uncle Alex as Alexis embraced him, "Please keep yourself safe and come home to us. OK. I want to see my only uncle see me graduate from medical school."

Ok I will. Bye all.

With that Alex jumped in the car with Michael and drove off very fast.

"Is it Ok to be a little bit creeped out about Uncle Alex?" ,Alexis asked.

No Alexis it is not. Why do you ask?

I remember that feeling when I broke my leg and you Dad were not there. I remember someone who looked like you but was not you. I guess that was Uncle Alex?

Alexis you were only 5 or 6 at the time. Are you sure you remember it right?

Dad I remember everything. How else did I get through college in one year? I am sure Dad.

Well let me remember. I remember being distraught on having you break your leg you were jumping on the bed which I forbid you from doing. I remember the paramedics telling me to get out of the way. I remember you holding my hand tightly and not letting go. So sorry I do not remember Uncle Alex being there. But if you say he was I will trust you Alexis You have a much better memory that I do.

That is ok Daddy I love you !

I love you too Pumpkin.

Holly now comes over

I want a Hug Daddy.

Rick now scoops up Holly with one arm and now Kate gets into the group hug when Jim Opened the door He now added to the group hug along with Jack and Callie too Martha then Jim Beckett completed the hugfest. Finally They broke apart.

Jim, Callie, Jack and Family are you up for a drive?

Yeah

Ok lets go I have something to show you all.

So they all piled into two cars and soon they were parked in front of 20ft high gates,

Rick got out and and typed in the access code,

The gates opened up.

The cars entered and the gates closed silently behind them.

The cars went around the drive. And the mansion now came into view.

Everyone gasped.

This is where we are getting married in two weeks!

Rick now took them on the tour of the grounds and buildings.

"So everyone get any explore there is much to see. Ok there are13 rooms and 6 full bathrooms in the main building but if you look over here there is a fresh water lagoon. And over there are 7 guest cottages. So no body needs to go home. Each cottage is separate and unique. Some are small other not so."

Rick continued the tour.

Then over here is the infrastructure. This place can withstand F5 hurricanes. So it is safe. We have plenty of fresh water and there is 150 acres with we need to grow crops. It is away from the city but close enough for getting any item you need. So what do you think? Everyone will have a place to stay either in the main building or one of the cottages. It is big enough or small enough depending on the mood I guess.

Jim Beckett was amazed at his very smart soon to be son in law.

Son, it is perfect.

Richard I could get an acting school going here too.

Yes Mother I thought you might think of that plus there is room to expand if we want to.

"Daddy I like it", Holly said.

"Dad this is perfect for a spring break place."

Jim? Callie? Jack?

Well It sure is big Rick.

Yes any other thoughts?

I will get back to you. You could create your own golf course here.

Yeah I suppose I could.

"Oh yeah it comes with the Cabin Crusier on the bay inlet which is over there. Plus there are 4 watercrafts. In the garage which I think is over there."

"Rick I think it is perfect." Callie added.

"Callie I need to talk to you later. No it is all good."

Then over that hedge is a walk to the private beach.

Alexis now came over she had the history of the property online.

"Dad listen to this. The house and grounds were designed by the late Howard Hughes but he never lived in it nor did he ever see it completed. It has been in the Hughes trust until they decided to sell it this last month. It was a retreat for Hughes executives."

"Well Pumpkin that is an interesting history. Well this is a Castle Compound now."

So it is agreed, we are moving here all that say Yeah

There were no nays heard. Ok so I have another surprise. Holly Ann Longworth that is not you name any more. This is the papers showing you have a new name. Holly. Your name is now Holly Ann Castle! Now you are truly a Castle and soon so will be your mommy.

"I love you daddy. I am a Castle! I am a Castle Jack!"

"Yes I heard congratulations."

"I am a Castle Jim!"

"Yes you are."

Everyone had to agree to say Holly was now a Castle.

"Ok now that out of the way; go choose your rooms or cottage."

Both Holly and Alexis dashed off.

"Yes I mean you too Jack, Callie and Jim."

"Now scoot!"

Rick now wrapped his arms around his soon to be wife and embraced.

"We are going to have fun christening everywhere."

"Shut up and Kiss me you old fool!"

"Old? Old I show you old! Come here Kate!"

The made out like teenagers. Then they walked into the main building there was a map of the rooms and cottages. Martha had claimed the smallest cottage Jim Beckett too, the next smallest. Which happen to be right next door. Jim, Callie and Jack choose the largest of the cottages, Alexis and Holly chose side by side where the sun came up early. Kate and Rick chose the master bedroom on the first floor. It seemed no one wanted to choose any of the upstairs rooms so those were up for grabs from among their friends. Rick chose a medium size cottage for Alex. Everyone now returned to the great room.

"Ok now everyone has chosen you all get a budget under 20,000 for furniture and accessories. So go create what you always wanted. Be creative. It you do not have any ideas my interior decorator can give you a hint or do it for you. She is on Skype right now so if you wish to talk to her go ahead or you can choose your own. If you need to go over budget just tell me and I will see what I can do but first try to stay in the budget. Oh Jim, Callie and Jack that is 20,000 per person. So I just wanted you to know that."

"Did I tell you how much I love you Mr. Castle?"

"Why I do not believe you have today Ms. Longworth or soon to be Mrs. Castle."

"I will quote Holly then I love you a whole bunch and lots and lots"

"I love you too Kate. I love you for letting me keep our family and friends safe."

Kate now dashed for the nearest bathroom. Rick followed.

"Kate you were on the pill right?"

"No Rick I was not I did not think nor did I but we wanted to add to the family. I guess we started quickly."

Rick handed her a bottled water out of the frig.

"Thanks"

Kate washed her mouth out.

"You get morning sickness quickly?"

"Yeah with Holly it was about the 3rd day I was in Florida when that struck."

"Well Babe this time you will have me to lean on."

"I know I do."

"Ok it is getting dark we need to leave since there no furniture and I assume everyone wants to sleep in their own bed for tonight at least. So let's get out of here. We will be back tomorrow to continue, or not it totally depends on you. But we can do whatever people want. Oh yeah write this down the access code is "Go Castle" for those alphanumeric impaired that is 46227853. Everyone can come and go as they please there is a parking area to the east of the cottages. Go pick a vehicle those who are old enough to drive. They are all part of the compound. Anyone can use them as needed. There are a red Ferrari, a Challenger, a Ford F250 biodiesel, Prius, a VW biodiesel Golf, And a Big Mini van. Plus if you wish you can ask for hired help. It comes with the compound."

Now I am hungry we need to adjourn to get sustenance.

Everyone piled into the car which brought them and headed out the gate. Finally they stopped at the all you can eat rib place Jim liked. It was a fun time for all.

Finally they got home and everyone bid goodnight and promptly fell asleep. It has been an emotional day.


	14. Chapter 14

"Carmichael Industries How may I help you today. No Mr Bartowski or Mrs. Bartowski are in at this moment. Please hold I will connect you with he is here at the present time.

General Beckman was listening to muzak which Chuck must have selected it was pretty upbeat but pleasant. She was storming internally though.

"Morgan Grimes on and how may I help you."

"Morgan this is General Beckman we need your services immediately."

"Good Morning General nice to hear your voice again. I will contact you the usual way in 2 min let me get down to Castle. Bye General."

"Becky transfer all called to 810 Ok every call Yes I mean it. Yes it is a Pineapple! Secure the building. I have control. No that is not necessary Great. Get the guards from Verbanki on the perimeter. Yes you heard me we are in lockdown."

Morgan rushed down to Castle and quickly typed the connection to NSA headquarters and General Beckman's office. The tiny general appeared on the screen.

"Good Morning General I have patched in Sarah and Chuck just a moment."

Chuck was in the bathroom when the pineapple alert came through. The house automatically secured and weapons were readied. Chuck only dressed in boxers and t shirt was standing at the monitor. Sarah was in the kitchen at least dressed in a robe standing at her monitor.

"Ok Morgan, why the pineapple?"

"The general is online and needs us I think you should listen to what she says."

"Ok Gen Beckman you have our attention."

"Team we have grave news In Florida and in Las Vegas in the past 2 days there have been raids on sleeper cells unknown to Law Enforcement. They seized these devices. The schematics of the devices appeared on the screen. These are fairly sophisticated nuclear devices the main ingredient is Plutonium. Theft of Plutonium was rife in the collapsing days of the Soviet Union. Many kilos were missing. We believe the missing plutonium has been purchased by this man

Mohammed Abdullah Abdul

He was killed in the skirmish in Florida. However, there are 7 uncounted for devices. One is primed to go off in the Los Angeles Area. I need you to find the device and stop this plot. I am patching in our agent with the CIA in Florida to give you more info Good Luck Team."

Chuck has flashed on the device the name of the terrorist and now Michael Weston's visage appeared.

Sarah recognized him immediately.

"Sarah Walker It is good to see you again. What has it been Benin in 2000? Yeah that mud hut where we were stuck for 4 days? Anyway it is good to see you."

"Michael the charmer ever still I am married now to a wonderful husband, Honey please introduce yourself."

Chuck was still scowling over Michael's way too friendly demeanor.

"Hi I am Chuck or Charles Carmichael."

"You are Carmichael? You are almost a big a legend as your wife in the CIA and that is saying something. Ok now that we got this out in the open as you can see the device is cooled by Cesium gas. The containers is"

Chuck now cuts him off and proceeds to give a data dump. Sarah was smiling knowing her husband too well.

"It's weakness because they leak. Yes another thing this device as I have studied the schematics has another flaw. The reactor walls were made too thin. So it is not truly a nuclear device but a hybrid Nuclear and Dirty bomb. The explosion will be contained but will irradiate with lethal concentration of Plutonium in a small area. About maybe 2 or 3 blocks but with prevailing winds the plume could extend for miles thus the hybrid."

Sarah just smiled at her husband.

"I suppose you tracked the leaking cesium using the air quality sensor grid? Good I see that is how you located your cell."

Morgan now was watching how Chuck was in the zone.

"Now you located with a sniffer the plutonium? Good I guess we are up to date. Thank you for the brief. I can handle it from here."

Michael had never done a briefing like that before. He stood there stunned. How could he assimilate so much data before I even told him? And this flaw needs to be relayed to the other teams. I suppose Chuck would have done that too.

"I guess Fi he will handle it."

"I guess so Michael do not take this too hard you were sort of hitting on his wife."

Michael looked a bit sheepish.

"That is ok I knew you had a life with out me. But no longer, you got that buster?"

"Perfectly Clear. Honey as he captured her lips in a warm kiss."

Jesse was standing in the background.

"Hey Michael we have he cities. The translation program decoded it just now.

Los Angeles

San Francisco

Seattle

Chicago

Detroit

Wash DC

NYC

Sent this list to the DNI and the joint taskforce. They need to get other teams ready."

"Morgan send the info about the flaw in the design to Beckman and she will give it to whoever needs it And bring up the Air quality grid and single out Cesium plumes. Great 14 well remove the hospitals those are the major contributors and medical clinics. Great down to 3 Ok good work Morgan Let remove the pineapple and place security at level 2 ok great let me get my breakfast I will be right there"

"Of course National emergencies have to happen just before Breakfast"

"Quit your complaining and eat before the babysitter gets here. Stephen and Mary wants their din din don't you."

Chuck was eating his cereal and looking adoringly at his wife and their two children.

Molly Sarah's step sister was babysitting today. It was her break from college

Molly came through the door as Sarah and Chuck were getting dressed.

"So Sorry I was late LA traffic you know."

Sarah now dressed comes out to greet her sister.

"Molly never try to BS a spy or at least say a lie which is possible not completely impossible. There is no traffic between your apt and our house. You are only a few blocks away."

"Well I did not want to prove I was a total incompetent and say I just overslept"

Sarah just smirked. Chuck now walked in

"Hi Molly well we are off to save the world again."

Chuck and Sarah get to CI headquarters.

Morgan was his most efficient self has assembled the teams.

Chuck briefed them what was needed and sent them off.

Morgan had the watch commander with LAPD and the Sheriff Office on the line.

"Good morning people. I am special Agent Charles Carmichael we have a situation a nuclear device which is leaking is somewhere in the LA basin. We need your cooperation to locate and disarm it before it explodes. Great the president thanks you for your cooperation. We will alert you once the device is discovered."

"Just another day in the neighborhood." Chuck and Morgan now join in singing Mr. Rodger's neighborhood theme.

"Uh Chuck one of the plumes is moving. It is heading toward The Hollywood bowl it has stopped."

\\\\\

"Tell me again why we are here Mr. Spenser?"

"Lassifrass Mr. Spenser is my Dad I am just Shawn."

"Well Shawn remind me why you have dragged the four of us to the Hollywood Bowl?"

"Well Lassie You have been too shut in stuck in a rut so you need some fresh air and some culture. So here we are."

"At the Hollywood Bowl? Shawn it is empty."

"Ah true but it has that ambience."

"Any way Me being Home is very good Right Jules?"

"Right Shawn"

"But Lassie you need to get out so this is it."

Shawn the concert is not until tonight.

"Wait Guster I am picking something up that Van over there it just off loaded a pallet and it did not look like any musical instrument I have seen I am going over to that table and investigate."

Shawn, Shawn? Come back Shawn.

Shawn looked under the table and said Jules call the police I found a dirty bomb and it is going to explode in 3 Minutes. I am going to try to disarm it.

At that moment a lanky older Man came running toward them

"It is a Bomb!"

"We know it only got 3 minutes on the timer."

"Piece of Cake", the man said.

"Morgan get LAPD and cordon off this area. We have the bomb."

Chuck now crouched and flashed on languages. It was in Arabic. He tried the typical verse from the Koran, but that did not work then from the intel he saw the Patel family was involved they had a motto Chuck tried that it did not work. Then he tried the Anglicized version of the motto that worked with 1 min to spare. I am getting rusty in my old age. Chuck thought. The bomb was now inert the containment truck was brought in. Shawn, Gus, Jules and Carton were being interviewed by Chuck's team as the bomb was safely transported to Edwards and then sent to Yucca Mountain for proper disposal.

Back at Castle General Beckman commended the team in their quick thinking and excellent execution.

"Actually General we had the help of a Psychic Detective named Shawn Spenser. It was he who located the bomb. I just disarmed it. It would have been longer to sweep the area to find it. If he had not found it first then alerted the LAPD of its exact location it would have exploded. LAPD has arrest the bomb makers and they are being transported by the Marshall Service to their new home."

That is number 3 only 4 more to go the general thought


	15. Chapter 15

The phone rang a man picked up he listened to the person on the other end. He hung up. He places the book of poetry he was reading out loud besides the chair. A Large well proportioned woman with flaming red hair was lying on the couch partially nude. Opened her big green eyes and Looked at the Man who stood over 6 ft 5" in height and had an impressive muscles but a quick wit and an agile mind.

"It is the boss. I need to go."

"You are going to visit him?"

"Yeah Bosses orders. You know modern electronics do not work around him."

"Yeah I do but are you not some errand boy."

"I am nobody's errand boy. The Boss has respect so as a form of respect to the Winter Court I am designated to talk to him. Most people could not stand to be in the presence of a Man who did not die. It would freak them out. Besides the Protectors as they call themselves would never allow a mere underling to talk to him. Karrin has become almost attached to the hip once he had returned. She is someone I respect."

"How long this time? I am getting bored."

"Not long only need to invite him to go to church."

"Church?"

"Church That is what the boss said. He did say it is very important to get him there."

"What about the alphas?"

"The boss did not say anything about those misfits."

"They would not look kindly toward anyone disturbing him."

"They have to back off under the rules of Parlay established by the Fae."

"It is good that the Boss is tight with the Fae. It is the only true way to deal with wizards."

"Yes the Fae are useful."

Hendricks the big man was called moved and kissed his lover on the lips.

"Soon my love very soon."

and he left into the night.

He got into his Mercedes and drove to a very decrepited part of the City. A part where there is no electrical wires of any kind. They were ripped out and stolen a long time ago. Only the very bad or the very foolhardy inhabit this area. He considered himself a Very Bad. A very Bad indeed.

The first to accost him were the pixies. A swarm surrounded his head with their plastic coated swords. The Fae can not touch Iron but the wizard made it safe for them to wield these mere toothpicks. The bravest of the bunch is General Toot Toot.

"Human what brings you to this area."

He holds the sword menacing toward his left eye as he floated above him.

Hendricks knew he had to phrase it right or the little buggers would attack.

"I am messenger accordance to the Winter Court's treaty with my employer I summon the ancient right of Parlay. You must let me pass."

The General listening to the words withdrew and allow the stranger to enter the falling down building. Hendricks given a wizard orb allowed him to see the wards and the spells surrounding the building. Saying the ancient words the wards were inert.

Soon he was surrounded by the Alphas. Hendricks thought I do not have time for this.

The leader of the pack transformed to a man. The rest of the Pack stood guard ready to attack.

"William My employer needs your Wizard to attend Church."

"What makes you think he will want to go there?"

"Believe me My employer is using a favor. He rarely calls on those."

Will was puzzled something is up but Hendricks is not talking.

"Will said to the rest of the Pack let him Pass It must be important for Marcone to call in a favor."

Hendricks now opens the door to a cozy room several people were in the room. One very Tall taller than himself was seated in a very cozy chair a fire was raging in the fireplace beside him was the rag queen herself. She was a very powerful image wizard but she would not do the main wizard is needed by his employer.

Bob the floating Skull was showing red in his eye sockets. It was a warning not to try anything.

Karrin got up and frisked him and said

"He is clean."

Of course he is clean there is no weapons allowed in Parlay.

Karrin still looked over the intruder carefully and kept her weapon of choice in her hand ready to use it in a moment notice.

The man seated got up and wordlessly moved in front of the man.

"So it is time?" He Said.

"Yes My employer is invoking your promise to him."

"It must be important."

"It is. He wants you to go to Church."

The rest of the crowd was hushed when those words were spoken. Only one Church was ever mentioned to him. It was the place where the Angels stand guard. They can not interfere but they keep the demons and other Dark Fae out.

"They will not let me in."

"You will be allowed. You are still the keepers of the swords. They can not deny you. It is important you hurry. There is not much time."

Harry now laughed. Time was something he now has plenty of.

"Not for you wizard but for the city you sworn to protect."

"Ok Hendricks You made your statement tell your employer this is one. I will do my duty."

"My employer will be pleased to learn of your acceptance. I am now departing."

Hendricks now withdrew the same way he came. Got far enough away from the blighted area and pulled out his cell phone.

"Yes?"

"It is done."

"Good"

The man closed the phone and started the car and drove back to his apt knowing that Harry Dresden is on the case.


	16. Chapter 16

In a dingy apt on the west side of Oakland two brothers were arguing. The neighbors were used to the strange language which would emanate from this apt late at night. So they ignored it. One because it was a language none of them could not understand what was spoken and two they thought it did not concern them. So the police were never called. One night it was a particularly bad row.

"Brother, I created the device but it is wrong I must destroy it"

"No you will not brother."

"I see it is wrong. Killing people we do not know for What?"

"What? It is for the greater glory Manu, The greater glory!"

"Abu it is wrong. This is wrong! Killing is wrong!"

"You are committing blasphemy Brother Recant"

"No Brother you are!"

"Abul knew you were weak Manu now you prove it! Die Traitor!"

Abu now thrusts the blade he brought to kill his brother into his gut and twisted. Manu ran from him and ran down the fire escape clutching the knife buried deep inside him.

He was losing consciousness and he crashed through a window and died but not before leaving a message in his own blood. A. Patel

Dolly was a working girl coming home to her dingy apt she thought of the kind lady who gave her something to eat and her card.

It read Summer Cho and phone number. She clutched it to her hand as she opened the dingy apt and screamed.

\\\\\

Summer was in her loft apt in Fairview. She was reading something she did every night after passing out her card and giving the working girls on the streets something to eat. Hoping one of them would not become a statistic. She knew she was lucky she found the love of a very soft spoken but determined man.

The phone rang

"Hello?"

"Is this Summer?"

"Yes this is she. Are you hurt? How may I help you?"

"I need help I want to come off the streets."

"Summer knew that desperation well."

"Well let me come to you. Where are you?"

The girl gave the address of a diner close to her apt.

Summer told the girl that she would be there in about half an hour.

The girl whispered please hurry.

Summer got up and left a note to her husband that she was on a rescue mission and that she loved him plus left the address of the diner.

\\\\\

Summer got to the diner.

The girl was sitting in a booth with her head down.

I am Summer how may I help you.

Summer noticed obvious signs of abuse and drug addiction.

I need out. I need to get away Can you help me?

Certainly but you need to be determined to change you ways. It is not easy but it can happen with the right attitude. So tell me why the change of heart?

The girl looked around and said, "There is a dead body in my apt and I was not responsible. He is just lying on the floor Looking up at me as I entered my apt. I left and called you I need out now."

"Ok I need to see if that was just a drug hallucination or the truth. Let's go back and see. Either way I will help you but if you are hallucinating it will be a different treatment."

The girl nodded and brought Summer to the apt. The girl was not lying there was a dead body.

Ok I can help you. But first this needs to be called in.

Summer called her husband.

"Kimball? It is me you need to get the team there has been a murder."

Summer now gave the rest of the details.

Kimball now called the Boss and awoke Jane.

"Patrick get the boss we have one."

Patrick rolled over and gently nudged his companion.

"Teresa you are needed on the phone."

"Uh?"

"Come on I did not wear you out that much."

"What? The phone?"

"The Phone here."

Teresa Lisbon picked up the receiver and suddenly was awake.

"Ok Cho got it. Come on loverboy there is a DB in Oakland to look at."

Jane just chuckled and he got dressed. He loved seeing that brightness which is Teresa Lisbon at work.

\\\\\

The team arrived and Cho was taking statements from his wife and the girl

Rigby was canvassing the neighbors on that floor. Van Pelt was standing over the body taking pictures.

"OK troops, what do you have?"

Jane is looking at the smashed window.

Lisbon was given the reports of an argument on an upper floor then a crash then nothing.

"It is consistent. The glass has blood smears on both sides."

"Notice the carving on the murder weapon it is in very old Arabic. I can make out a few words. I am not sure but this looks like a family motto."

"Jane you always surprise me. I did not know you read Arabic script."

"Yes that is me full of wonderful surprises."

"What do you think of the message?"

"A Patel?"

"Maybe it is a message for us who the killer was?"

"But the Patel family is very large and powerful. It is going to take Tact Jane on this one."

"When have I ever been anything but tactful?"

Lisbon rolls her eyes at that statement. Her partner is many things but Tactful is not one of them.

"Ok we got everything we need head home and return in the morning at CBI. I am releasing the body to the morgue. It has to go to the CBI. We have jurisdiction."

\\\\\

Ever since the city of Oakland declared bankruptcy in 2112 the CBI was responsible for Murder investigations. Most of the team have move from Sacramento to Fairview so to be closer when the calls came.

That morning the team assembled at the bull pen. Jane was drinking his customary cup of tea as Lisbon started to speak.

"OK what have we found out about the victim and why he was in the worst section of Oakland?"

Van Pelt started by placing the victim face with his school id.

Meet Manu Patel He is a senior Nuclear Engineering student at Cal Berkley. He has a 4.0 average and was writing a senior thesis on reduction of collateral radiological damage in high yield devices."

"So he was a nuclear weapons developer interesting", quipped Jane.

"As interesting that is there is no reason for this bright student to be in this apt. Dig deeper People."

"Yes Rigsby?"

"The CSI have a report showing high concentration of Cesium on the victim."

"Well that good. We can use that to track down his last location before he crashed in from the fire escape. He was somewhere close."

"Boss SFPD called they have located the crime scene."

"Ok Jane and I are going to the crime scene and then to talk to some of his professors."

"Rigsby get a list of his known relatives. We will need to interview them all. Start with all the A ones first."

"Rigsby bring a CSI tech to get sample of all their hands and shoes." Jane added.

"Cho go check with your sources it is possible someone has seen something in the area. Also thank Summer for me Ok?"

"Will do boss."

"Van Pelt all records financial and other wise where he went to religious worship. You know the drill"

"Right Teresa"

"Ok everyone got their assignments let's make it happen."

\\\\\

Jane and Lisbon got to the crime scene and was immediately concerned there were posters of the noted Terrorist Mohammed Abdullah Abul on the walls. There were DVDs of his rantings. There was a massive blood pool in the middle of the room.

Jane was doing what he did best snooping. Lisbon ignored him as he went around touching everything. His keen eye and mind at work.

"OK this is obviously the crime scene we have two sets of prints. There is two separate shoe prints too. He was stabbed here and ran out the fire escape only to trip and crash through the window of the apt a couple of flights below him."

"Get the manager up here."

Lisbon barked at one of the SFPD officers.

The manager was brought to the apt.

"Ok Sir who was renting here?"

"Two Brothers a Manu and .."

"Abu Patel", Jane added.

Jane had a textbook in his hand and the stamp said property of Abu Patel.

"Ok get out a APB on Abu Patel. This is going to be an easy one."

"Come on Jane let's get back to the CBI. We have a murderer to catch."

"Oh don't worry about me Lisbon I will be fine."

"Jane? Is there something you are not telling me?"

"What? No of course not love of my life."

Lisbon got very suspicious when Jane pulled that on phrase out.

"Tactful Jane remember Tactful."

"Yes Yes I remember. See you at home."

They kissed and Lisbon got into her car. Jane caught a SFPD ride to Berkley.

\\\\\

Jane spent the day talking to his professors his finance who he had recently broken off the engagement.

He was acting weird lately

I am so sorry for your loss

He was always the rational one between the two of them.

Two of them? Manu's brother Abu. Abu was the hothead. He was always spouting off about creating the Caliphate here in the USA. I am so sorry but I left the Caliphate in the Middle East to get away from that nonsense.

So you were not born here.

Yes I was born here but my stupid parents thought I was being too westernized for them. So they sent me to the hellhole which is the Caliphate. They recently brought me back to wed to Manu. I was happy to learn that Manu and not his beast of a Bother was my intended. Manu was so nice and kind. I can see why Abu killed him. He hated his brother.

Do you know anything about where Manu and Abu were lately?

No after he broke off the engagement he disappeared. However, I got a text from him th other day saying he was sorry to break off the engagement.

Can I see your phone?

The girl handed over the phone while Jane pulled out a cloning device and sent the data to Van Pelt.

"Thanks I appreciate you talking to me."

"Oh there is a Mosque in Walnut Grove he would go there with his brother. I do not know why he would drive to a mosque so far away. There is one a few blocks from Campus. I would always argue with him about wasting gas to go out there. Now I will never see him again."

Again I am so sorry for your loss.

\\\\\

Jane caught the extended Bart to Sacramento and walked into the CBI building

Teresa Lisbon looked up.

"Hey I thought I would see you at home."

"Change of plans Van Pelt did you locate where that text was sent?"

"Yes I did it is a mosque in Walnut Grove. I looked it up and it is one of the most radical mosques on the west coast."

"I thought so. I think we have a problem Teresa we need to alert the feds, at least Homeland Security."

"Why Jane?"

"Unless I miss my guess which I do not think I am we are facing an active nuclear device!"

"Van Pelt is that cell number still active?"

"Yes it made a call a few minutes ago."

"Where?"

"It was at the mosque."

"It is just as I feared. They are calling on the faithful to protect the device.

"What do you mean Jane?"

"Oh in ancient times the Muslim armies would go to mosque before an attack. The faithful would surround the holy item they would carry into battle."

"So you are saying they are going to surround the device to prevent what?"

"Deactivation of course."

"So what do you think the target is?"

"I think the target is The Transamerica tower in Downtown SF."

"Do you think they have moved the device there yet?"

"No I do not think so. It is probably still at the mosques or somewhere close by."

Lisbon we have a Michael Weston on the phone for you.

Send it in here Thanks.

This is Teresa Lisbon of the CBI and How may I help you?

Listen This is Michael Weston with the CIA we have intel which points to a nuclear device in the SF area. You can track it by getting on the air quality grid and look for the cesium plumes. It is important to track the right one. Hospitals and Clinics also use cesium.

"We are way ahead of you we have reason to believe such a device is in a mosques or nearby."

Good get a hold of the SWAT in the area and a decontamination team from Davis will be at your ready.

Van Pelt now pipes up.

"Boss the plume is on the move. It is going out old route 12."

"Great it will be bottlenecked easily."

"Yeah there is nothing but rice fields and the delta our there."

"Good keep track of it and I will get helicopter support."

On route 12 the terrorist were in a White Van carrying the device on the side was Patel Cleaners. Anon Patel had the cleaning contract with the Transamerica building. Today they were supposed to clean the vents and ducting. Most of the faithful were all ready there in disguise. They were waiting for the holy weapon.

Ok SWAT has captured the device but there is a problem it is counting down already.

Great there is a deactivation code.

"The family motto. That is the code."

It did not work and the clock is counting down faster.

"No you must used the anglicized version. These kids do not know Ancient Arabic."

The Swat team reports the device is stopped.

A Cheer could be heard from the Bull Pen as Michael congrats the team over the speaker.

Jesse that is another one down!

Jesse just nodded looking at the big smile on Michael's face.

Ok send SFPD to arrest all the people in the Transamerica building quietly who are working with Anon Patel. He was the mastermind of this local cell and Manu's and Abu's Father. Rigsby said.

"Why?"

"All these tests Jane had us do came back with cesium trace. The highest concentration was on Anon."

Of course A Patel, Manu was not telling us about his brother but his father instead!

Jane quietly sipped his tea.

How did you know Jane?

"It was a hunch well a bit more than that. I knew of Anon Patel and his miraculous rise in the business world. His family was in Pakistan when back in 2010 they were killed in a drone attack. Soon after this event, he brought his family to SF to be with his brother. The rest of the family financed his rise. He was radicalized. The rest was history."

"So this was all started over a misguide use of power by a crazed dictator?"

"Yeah it seems so. The lists of the crimes that man did are staggering."

"I am glad they are finally clearing it all up but after 4 years it still is affecting people."

"Well at least we are out of that depression that was something good."

"Yeah the future is looking so bright I have to wear shades."

"Oh Jane!"

Everyone groaned at Jane.

\\\\\

Soon SFPD has turned over 150 members of the SF Patel family for transport by the Marshalls.

Michael now knew this was a vendetta against the US as a whole.


	17. Chapter 17

March 11th 2016 New York City

FBI agent Peter Burke and his associate Neal Caffery were entering the private offices of Anthony Patel. There has been a break in and his most famous painting the Matisse was missing. Peter was getting the background of the painting and is last known showing.

Neal was walking around looking at how the thief got in and got out. He was just about done when Neal stopped and looked at an item suddenly his eyes rolled up into his head and he shook a bit. Bryce was back. He had just shaken off the Neal persona. Looking around he was looking for the reason for the flash. In the corner of the room was an insignia. Bryce knew right away he needed to call Gen. Beckman.

"Neal are you ok? Peter asked with a worried face."

"Uh I'm not feeling that well I will see you later ok?"

"Ok Neal I have El bring some of her homemade soup for you at your home."

"Great I really need to go."

Peter looked at his consultant running out the door. As soon as he exited the building, he disabled the tracker. He rushed to the safe house. Finding the burner phone he left 6 years prior. It still worked.

"Larkin Secure"

"Beckman Secure."

"Report Larkin."

"Gen. There is a large shipment of plutonium being stored at a New Jersey Warehouse owned by one Anthony Patel. It is important to seize this shipment. It is going to be used to fuel dirty bombs around the country."

"I see Agent Larkin."

"What are my orders?"

Gen Beckman now gave the keyword. The Larkin disappeared the Neal Caffery persona reasserted itself.

Neal had no idea where he was. Why he was in the Bronx well away from the Manhattan Ankle bracelet range.

Neal now rushed home and climbed into bed he must be sicker than he thought.

Ellie came over with her famous cold cure all.

"Neal, are you ok?"

"No Ellie I am not I was feeling fine until Peter and I got into the building where the latest heist took place and I do not remember anything but finding myself in the Bronx well outside Ankle bracelet range. But the funny thing is there was no alarm and when I got home everything was fine again."

"That is strange Neal. Maybe Peter has been working you too hard. I say take a break."

"Thanks El for the soup and the chat. You are a good friend both you and Peter."

Two days later.

"Peter, come look at this a raid in a NJ warehouse netted 200 pounds of Soviet grade plutonium. Wow look is that not our white collar victim?"

"I know what happened."

"You do Neal please tell us."

"The painting was sold and a fake installed. I noticed the paint chips in the rug. The fake just fell apart. So there was nothing left but the frame. There was no thief. The thief was trying to cheat the insurance company. It could not have happened to a nicer guy."


	18. Chapter 18

Michael Weston was stunned when he heard the reason for these attacks. A rogue drone attack in Pakistan in 2010.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah Michael?"

"See what you can get on an event which a CIA drone attack a wedding in 2010?"

"Ok Michael Hold on".

"Ok here it is a rogue drone struck a Wedding in Northern Pakistan 75 members of the Patel family was killed. The state dept never apologized saying the drone killed the insurgents."

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, Thanks Jesse. We need to change direction we need to track the members of the Patel Clan."

"Alex? Yeah this is Michael, Change of plans. Find the members of the Patel family. They are behind this attack. Yeah, a rogue drone attack in 2010 in Pakistan killed 75 members of the Clan. Yeah, there was no apology. Yeah that is what I thought too. It is a Vendetta."

"Michael come look at this"

Michael busy with getting the intel from the cell processed came over to Jesse's terminal.

"No way! 200 pound of weapon grade plutonium seized about a week ago but yet No one informed this taskforce! This can change everything. We need to talk with Anthony Patel."

"It is going to be hard Michael he is in WITSEC."

"Get the Marshalls in here!"

"US Marshall Marshall Mann stood before a view screen in front of Michael."

"I do not care of protocol! This is a national emergency. I have authorization from the President himself! Get me a line to Anthony Patel."

"Anthony Patel is enroute as of 8:00 this morning. The Marshall sent to retrieve him has not called in."

Michael's face reddened.

"Are you saying a fugitive linked with a plot to blow up 54 nuclear type weapons is missing?"

"No, what I am saying is the Marshall sent to bring him in has not yet reported back. The suspect was being kept out on the Navaho Indian Reservation. It would be hard to track him down. I suspect in the next few Hours We should be in contact with our Marshall."

US Marshall Mary Shannon Mann was enroute to the dustiest and gD forsaken part of the Reservation. Her Biodiesel Ford Excursion was bouncing over the most rutted roads. In the back seat was her constant companion a mutt which was given to her from a Shaman for good luck. Mary needed it after being shot 5 times in the last 10 years. Her Husband called her a bullet magnet. However that all stopped once the dog was acquired. Since then the dog went everywhere with her.

Mary finally after a long a grueling drive came to the safe house. Mary gets out and stretches her back. Being pregnant with baby Mann number 3 came with severe back aches. Mary enters the safe house after first doing all the precautions.

The Man stuck in this building was Anthony Patel. After verifying the man and the agent in charge released him to Mary.

Anthony was not impressed with Mary.

"They send a Woman Pregnant too to come at get me?"

"Yeah Yeah! You know the drill just shut up and the trip will be as enjoyable or Not. I can hog tie you and place you in the kennel. I can go either way. So what would it be?"

The man utter under this breath.

"OH NO! I will not sit with a mangy animal. It is strictly forbidden!"

The dog did not like Anthony as it raised its hackles and growled.

"Well the feeling is mutual so either sit in the car seat or the kennel with you and the dog stays!

Anthony looked at the rutted road and looked at the dog then the road again.

"Come on you are wasting time."

"Ok Put the dog in the front seat I will sit in the back".

"Fine he likes it in the front seat anyway. He was being polite allowing you that seat!"

Mary now unshackles the man places him in the car and reattach his shackles to the bar across the back seat.

"Comfortable? Good Ok."

Mary got into the vehicle and told them to call in that the package has been picked up. They acknowledge and Mary headed out back the grueling 150 miles to civilization.

Meanwhile Michael was getting no where with Marshall Mann.

Why can not you send a Helicopter out to the safe house? Or at least somewhere close?

For the safety of My Marshall and the witness protocols state that no unnecessary risks can be taken. A helicopter is an unnecessary risk. This safe house is safe because very few people know of its location. Besides a helicopter would be a novelty and that is something we in the Marshall Service do not do. We have to blend in."

Michael now conceding defeat asks for the Marshall contact this taskforce as soon as possible. The Marshall said.

"You will be the first I will contact once my Marshall arrives."

\\\\\

Det. Jim Ellison was unnerved by this unusual smell. It was getting stronger the Closer to Seattle he and his companion Associate Professor Blair Sandberg got.

"Jim, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah I smell this odor which I can not identify. It is getting stronger as we get closer to the city."

"Again why are we going here?"

"I do not know but the chief told me to get you to the Seatac right away."

"Who or what are we supposed to do once we get there?"

"The Chief wants us on some sort of taskforce."

"Taskforce?"

Jim wondered. Was the chief intentionally going to expose him?

"Jim, Do not worry the chief knows what she is doing!"

"I preferred the old chief. This new one just rubs me wrong."

"Jim so do I but there must be a reason a Sentinel was chosen so I guess we comply until we can figure it out."

Jim Arrive at the SEATAC terminal.

Blair now calls the chief

"Chief Yeah we are here Wait at the Delta Baggage claim people will identify themselves to you? OK you are the chief."

She is getting cryptic in her old age.

"So we hang outside the baggage terminal?"

That is what she said.

Jim amused himself by listening in on conversations.

"Blair I think our taskforce has arrived."

Blair was going to ask how did he know? Being a Sentinel Guide for the last 20 years made him stop before he said anything.

Jim looked at Blair.

Soon there were several men and women coming toward them.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI. I assume you are Det Jim Ellison? And Dr. Blair Sandberg. The people at the Jeffersonian loved your last paper."

"Good to be appreciated."

"Ok where are we going?"

We need to wait for Special Agent Mark Fallon. He is the head of the task force

"Is it true you have heighten senses?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"It was in the briefing we got enroute. We will need your keen senses if we can not track this problem any other way."

Jim was taken back. The Chief she blabbed! How many did she tell?

Finally the person in charge of this taskforce had arrived there were several SUVs lined up to take the men and equipment to where the Agent in Charge located the Taskforce headquarters.

One last Man came down the baggage claim

"No way!" Blair whispered.

Jim looked at him to see why this normal staid professor got all fan boy.

"What?"

"It's The Richard Castle! Jim I wonder if he will autograph my book I have in the car?"

With everyone now in a vehicle they all moved out with Jim following behind. Jim was getting that smell stronger and stronger. The convoy was headed to city hall.

Jim was getting a headache from the smell.

Once in the city hall they were lead to a small conference the local authorities are here.

Jim was getting the smell so strong in this building. This room was the highest source.

Jim was walking around the podium where the Mayor was supposed to sit.

Jim now switched to his hearing and heard small clicks coming from the podium.

Jim now grabbed a fireman axe which was at the fire station outside the conference Room

Jim now said, "Clear the building there is a bomb in the conference room."

Jim now furiously chopped on the sides of the podium exposing the bomb.

Now the person who they thought was Richard Castle ran to the timer. It was counting down.

Alex now typed in the deactivation code it worked.

Alex now addressed the Chief of Police.

"This is the work of the Patel family go arrest them by serving them this federal warrant."

Alex now addressed Jim.

"Welcome to the taskforce Det. Jim Ellison or should I call you …" Alex now whispered so no one else could hear. "Sentinel?"


	19. Chapter 19

Aurto Patel by nature was a cautious man. He thought it was wrong to support the Madman Mohammed Abdullah Abdul. He had argued with his brothers that a combined attack was foolish at best and suicidal at worse. There was no protection for the family. The US gov't would retaliate. His arguments with his brothers Anon and Anthony were for naught. So for saving face he agreed to the plan but decided to accept the material and constructed a fake weapon so the real one was far away from the prying eyes of the madman. So the time came the 6th anniversary of that tragic day. Aurto sat in his office soon there would be word of our retribution. But as the day passed there was nothing no texts, no phone calls no anything. Aurto was worried the collapse of the plan must have happened. He knew it was a bad idea. Aurto had been secretly sending his family overseas to India where his cousin was creating a new business empire. Only a few people in the family were left in the DC area. The US gov't will pay but this plan will not succeed. Aurto felt vindicated that what he told the rest of them was true. Looking over the plans he was a engineer by profession he realized the flaws. This would not do. Aurto thought the cesium gas was too unstable. Let's replace it with liquid sodium and a nitrogen environment. Those would not leave a plume. I suppose that was what the US gov't used to track and compromise this operation. I suspect I am about to be visited. There is a property in the name of a friend a Supreme Court Justice. It was a farm outside Winchester, VA that was where the real bomb making items was being stored. I do not have any title to it so the feds could not connect me to the plot.

Autro's thoughts were interrupted.

"Sir there are some gentlemen here from the FBI. They have federal warrants. They are seizing all our computers and records. They want to talk to you."

"Ok Hallie Let them in we have nothing to hide."

"Two agents from the FBI are now in the room Aurto studied them closely. So sirs what brings you to my humble business? The first agent slaps down the federal warrant.

"You are being investigated as being in a criminal conspiracy to injure and kill US citizens."

"There must be some sort of mistake."

"No mistake your conspirators are being rounded up and interrogated, They implicate you as being a member of this conspiracy."

"This is baseless let me call my lawyer."

"Fine if that is what you want to do then you are coming with us."

Aurto rose and was placed into custody.

"Hallie comply with any requests from these gentlemen."

Hallie looked askance when seeing her kind boss being escorted out of his office by the FBI agents. They must have the wrong man.

\\\\\

Michael Weston was waiting on word from the other cities listed on the manifest. Chicago has not checked in yet but it is early Michael thought.

Jesse what word from Seattle?

"You should talk to Alex yourself."

"Alex what a Sentinel found the bomb in the conference room? Ok bring him to DC we will need him there."

Jesse now reported to Michael

"Detroit is secure the Patel family has been neutralized."

"New York was broken up before we knew of the extent of the plot."

"LA reports the bomb was neutralized and the Patel family in custody."

"SF reports the bomb there was neutralized. Patel family members were being arrested as we speak."

"Las Vegas reports the plutonium was recovered and the Patel family was being transported."

"So we are waiting on Chicago and DC?"

"DC has been scanning the air quality grid no unusual sources of cesium just the regular ones."

"So what is happening with the interrogation of Aurto Patel?"

"He lawyer up."

"Great so when can his lawyer get there?"

"DC is reporting heavy traffic so possibly in a few hours."

A few hours? Where is that bomb? As Michael pondered looking at a map of the DC area.

\\\\\

Meanwhile, Jim Ellison was being whisked though the airport onto an awaiting plane.

Where am I going this time? What did the chief get me involved? Jim was seated in the plane and Blair was seated next to him. Once airborne Alex came over to Blair and asked to change seats for awhile.

"I could have whispered this conversation but I wanted to see and hear your responses."

"I do not think I have properly introduced myself. All that commotion in Seattle did not leave much time for pleasantries. I am Alex Rodgers I work for the CIA. I am part of this taskforce which is being coordinated in Miami. Yes I am the brother of The Richard Castle twin brother to be precise. Now what I need to know is how did you find the bomb?"

'I smelled it first then I listened to the clicks the timer made."

"So if you smelled this odor again you would be able to do the same thing?"

"Yes this odor was particularly unusual. I was able to track it from Cascade about 50 miles away. It passed through my normal grid. I do not know if you understand what a Sentinel can do but I can selectively choose what I want to smell and at what intensity. Actually I can do it with all my senses. So to prevent me from being overwhelmed I set up a grid to masks normal smells and noise. This odor broke through all my barriers. I do not know what it was that I smelled but it was strong in the bomb."

"The Bomb was a nuclear device fueled with plutonium and cesium."

"Plutonium? That is what that smell was?"

"I have a very small sample stashed on this plane can you detect it?"

"Yes"

"Is it the same odor?"

"Yes and No"

"The smell is similar but not the same."

"But you would be able to track it down?"

"Sure"

"Ok go do it".

Alex got out of the seat and allowed Jim to stand up and started walking the aisle. Eventually he stopped in front of the galley.

"It is stronger in there."

Jim pointed at the galley

Alex said, "Go ahead you have free reign in this plane to go anywhere."

Jim now entered the galley and opened the elevator to the cargo deck.

Alex followed wondering if he would find the hidden sample.

Jim passed through all the bulkheads until he was at the pressure cone. In the far right corner was a small vial with 3 grains of the plutonium in it. The vial was lead lined. Jim picked it up.

"This is the source of the odor."

"That is amazing Jim. Our best sniffers could not find it but you did. Congrats. Let's return to our seats and I will fill you in with what is happening."

Jim and Alex now returned to the seats.

"Ok we are back so spill."

"There is a vendetta against the USA. It started in Pakistan in 2010 an errant drone missile was launched and struck a wedding party of the Patel Clan. 75 members of the wedding party were killed. The US gov't did not apologize nor recognized the clan's grievances. That was a failure of that administration. However, it sparked a burning hatred of those who were responsible. So a plot was hatched. They brought a MadMan his name is not important to create the plan and oversee its implementation. This attack was to consist of 54 of the devices which you saw in Seattle. They were timed to go off at the same time all across the country today. But something went wrong. One of the bombs was damaged. They needed to replace the damage part. That lead us to find the mastermind and he was killed but he did have all the plans and timetables. It showed that 7 bombs were only operational. So far we have caught 5. There are 2 more out there this where your unique abilities will come in to play. One of the cities where a bomb was supposed to be found was DC. We have a way of tracking the bombs due to the leaking cesium. But so far there is no unusual cesium sources are found. I feel the bomb is out there in the city but somehow they corrected their mistake. We can not locate them that way. However, with your abilities we may have a chance to find it before it explodes.

"So this explains the new Jet?"

"Yes we needed to get the DC as fast as possible. Boeing has allowed us to use their newest jet to get us there."

"I guess we were lucky to be in Seattle Huh?"

"Luck was not involved this was carefully planned."

"We will be landing soon. Please enjoy the rest of the flight."

Alex now got up.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance Det. Jim Ellison."

Blair now sat back down.

"I saw you leave and come back is everything ok Jim?"

"Yes Blair, he was just testing me."

"Testing you for what?"

"Whether I could locate a very small sample of the odor I smelled from Cascade."

"And the results?"

"I could."

"So that is what led you to the bomb that odor?"

"Yes."

"So he wanted to know if you could do it again."

'Yes that is what the test was all about."

'Good to know."

\\\\\

The plane landed. Jim, Blair, Alex left the rest of the group to be escorted to the Jeffersonian by Special Agent Booth.

Seeley Booth entered the building only to be accosted by his wife Temperance Brennan Booth. They kissed and hugged. After the embrace they separated.

Seeley now made all the introductions.

"Bones this is Det Jim Ellison with the Cascade Police dept and His colleague Dr. Blair Sandberg."

"Det Ellison and Dr Sandberg. Welcome to the Jeffersonian. We have several people who wish to meet with you both. May I introduce Dr. Jack Hodgins, his lovely wife Angela Hodgins, My boss Cam and several other people I do not know their names."

Jack was the first to speak.

"So Jim you are a Sentinel Huh? That is fascinating."

Both Jim and Blair now moved away following Hodgins

Bones now turned her eyes to the last man.

"Richard, it is great to see you!"

"Uh Bones, that is not The Richard Castle."

"What Booth of course he is here is his picture on the latest cover. I just got his newest book yesterday. I am glad you brought back Derrick Storm. I needed something to calm me down. I missed you so much Booth."

She now kissed Booth again.

Alex now cleared his throat.

The pair separated again and Alex smiled.

"Dr Brennan your husband is telling you the truth I am not my brother. I am Alex Rodgers. Richard is my twin. However, I will tell him once I see him again of your comment on his latest book. Between you and me, I am glad he brought that character back too. If you will excuse me I have to check in."

Angela stood there watching Alex leave.

"He sure looks and sounds like him. I am also glad that Derrick is back. I wonder if he would sign my book."

She turned and moved back to her office to continue reading Rick's newest book since the excitement was over.

"Oh I have a lab to run and me too!"

Cam now exited running back to her new book.

Booth and Bones were now alone.

"I missed you so much Booth promise me don't do it again.

"Ok Bones I promise"

"You are getting too old let someone younger take these assignments. You have paid your time."

"That is done your time or paid your dues Bones."

"Well whatever it is you have done it.'

"Ok Bones I doubly promise I will not leave the DC area without you."

Bones now kissed and hugged her husband once again.

Alex now was on the phone with Michael.

Ok Michael, we have arrived in the DC area. What do you want me do? Ok I will have to pry Special Agent Booth from his wife but we will be there soon.

"Er, Special Agent Booth we have to go interrogate a suspect."

Bone now reluctantly released Booth to go.

Alex bid Bones adieu.

Alex and Booth are now in a car heading to FBI headquarters and his office.

'I must apologize Bones is not usually that clingy I guess it is the pregnancy hormones."

"So when is she due?"

"In May, that will be my fourth Child with Bones."

"You have a big household?"

"Yes 4 kids and dog plus whatever critter comes from the woods behind our house.

So what is up?'

"We have a person of interest to interrogate. Dr. Sweets is there already."

"Great let's get there."

. Booth now puts on the lights and sirens to quickly get back to his office.

\\\\\

Booth and Alex walk into the interrogation room Dr. Sweets was looking at the suspect. Sweets took the men aside.

"He has not said anything we are waiting on his lawyer."

"Then we wait."

While waiting Dr. Sweets discussed the strategy to offer an apology and appeal to his humanity. Alex agreed. He was going to be the one to talk first to the suspect.

Soon his lawyer was in the room and the interrogation started. Alex introduced himself and his colleagues.

"Please state your name?"

"Aurto Patel"

"And do you know why we are interviewing you today?"

'No I do not."

"By the way behalf of the Present US gov't we apologize for the callous treatment you received in the tragic loss of 75 members of your family. Today is the 6th anniversary is it not?"

"Yes it is."

"So let's begin. We know about the plot to set 54 nuclear devices and have them explode at the anniversary of those tragic deaths. What you do not know not one of them succeeded. No American lives were lost except for 2 agents a CIA agent who was my cousin and a FBI agent who was His friend. We understand your heartache as we share the same heartache. Where is the last bomb? We know it is here in DC. We will find it however if you cooperate we will allow you leniency. The prior regime has committed too many crimes to catalogue. We are not responsible for their crimes. They will be punished. We will add your grievances to the special committee. The people responsible will pay. We need you to be reasonable. We did not attack your wedding party. We will suffer needlessly. This act will not avenge their loss. What would avenge it would to put the guilty in jail where they belong. Even bring them up on War Crimes at the Hague like civilized people. We know you had a disagreement with your planners. You know this is wrong. Please tell us where the bomb is. We are giving you a choice. We will find it whether you cooperate or not. But if you do not cooperate the justice you crave will be lost and you will die. Is that what you really want?"

Aurto now confers with his lawyer.

What guarantees will you give my client that your words are true?

Booth now asks for the ADA to come into the room. She hands the prepared papers to the lawyer. It spells out the terms of this plea agreement. He has to testify against the other planners and the Gov't will relocate him either here in the US or allow him to leave. The document also states the actions the Gov't would be willing to do to get their grievances heard. The president would personally apologize for the past regime's evil acts.

The Lawyer having looked it over explained that they are being in good faith.

Aurto agreed with his lawyer.

"My client will agree to your conditions."

He hands his client the papers and indicate where he needs to sign.

With that done the ADA takes the papers and leaves.

"Ok Aurto where is the bomb?"

"The bomb is a fake. I did not trust my brothers and the madman they paid to create this plot. But I had to show I was in or the mad man would have killed me because I would have known the plot. So I tricked him I created exactly what he thought was the bomb but I never fueled it and never added the cesium too. I am an engineer. I realized his plan was extremely flawed. So I tricked him. The fake bomb is under the Supreme Court Justices's chair."

"How did you get access to the chamber?"

"Oh we had the contract to renovate the chambers before the fall session. It was easy to slip it in as part of the equipment used. It was just left behind a false panel so that when the time came the madman could know the bomb was switched on but nothing would happen. But he did not know that. I was confident his plan would fail. I knew I would have to tell you this once it did."

"So what did you do with the real stuff?"

"It is on a farm owned my friend the Supreme Court Justice. He had nothing to do with my plans. It is just stored there. It was my plan to turn it over as soon as the madman's plan failed. I wanted justice for my family. But I knew this plan was wrong. But I could not do anything until this madman was killed."

"Thank you for your cooperation we need to verify what you said is true. You will be held here for the time being so make yourself comfortable."

Alex and Booth plus Dr. Sweets left the room.

"Do you trust him?"

"I do" Dr. Sweets said.

"He has everything to lose if he was lying and everything to gain by telling the truth. I did not see any deception in his words or manners."

"Neither did I agent Booth."

"Nor I that is what worries me. He is very smart he has the right answer for everything. My gut tells me to look for a hidden agenda."

"So what could it be?"

"I do not know but we need to get Jim and take him to the Supreme Court building he will tell us if there was any deception."

Both Alex and Booth got to the Jeffersonian. They picked up Jim and Blair and soon they were walking up the steps to the Supreme Court. They entered the chambers.

"So Jim do you smell the odor?"

"No I do not. But something is behind that panel over there."

"Why?"

"I can hear it ticking down."

Removing the panel Alex typed in the deactivation code and it stopped.

Alex now called the special techs from the CIA to investigate the bomb.

"Agent it is inert. There is nothing in here it is a hoax."

Aurto was telling the truth.

Alex now got a phone call it was from the techs in VA the plutonium was where Aurto said it would be. They secured it.

Alex called Michael to inform him that the bomb in DC was a fake. The Plutonium was recovered.

Michael now told the rest of the group the good news DC bomb a Fake that just left Chicago. Nothing has been heard from that group sent there.

"Alex have you been in contact with the Chicago group?"

"Yes they were sending a specialist a Wizard to deal with it why?"

"A wizard? He must be very special."

"Quite. He is a bit unconventional but I am sure he gets the job done."

Since I am no longer needed here in DC I flying in please inform my family. Since Richard again is not answering his phone and nobody has seen him at the FDLE station.

'Ok Alex I will tell them I will see you later then?"

Yes I should be arriving about 8 tonight. I will leave after I brief the chief of staff.

Later that day the President was having his daily news conference. The Ambassador for Pakistan was standing next to him.

"I am going to make a statement and I will not entertain questions afterward. I want people to know the previous regime injured and killed many people in that unlawful Drone attacks in Pakistan. My administration has worked with the Pakistani gov't to give aid to those affected by these wanton illegal acts. I am publicly apologizing for the vicious and cowardly acts which happened today in 2010. The members Patel family were brutally killed by an illegal drone missile while attending a wedding. We offer our deepest condolences to the family of the slain. That is all."

Michael and the group were stunned to see this news conference.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Dresden now started an incantation. It was a complex weaving of magical power. Soon the spell was completed.

At the Church of Saint Mary of the Angels Father Forthill was finished replacing the candles so there was some illumination in this darken Church. This Church has no modern conveniences. It is exactly like it was in the 1850's when the Church was first founded. No Modern equipment ever came across this threshold until today.

!5 masked men in a Van backed up to the doors of the church and entered the church. They were waiving AK47 and shooting at anything that moved which at that time of day not much. The evening services were several hours away. The leader of the masked men ordered Father Foothill to stay where he was. Luckily one of the assistance saw what was happening and sent word the Church was under attack and needs its protector.

The 15 Masked Men off loaded this device and placed it on the altar. The other men started vandalizing the church calling it Blasphemy going against the true religion. And the slogans of Alu Akbar were being painted on the walls and the pews were being destroyed and the holy books were being torn and defecated on.

The leader said, "we need to defend this place for the greater glory."

They now clustered around the device and stood ready for the assault which was supposed to occur. Several minutes passed and there was no counter attack. The leader Asta Patel told them to have courage. The timer on the device was getting closer and closer to detonation. Finally a whirlwind was heard out side wailing and snarling and howling too. The men were ready.

Outside a battle was raging between the protectors and the forces of evil. Spell after spell was being flashed however to an observer there was nothing going on. Molly has a glamour which prevented people from seeing the true battle which was raging around the Church grounds. Lightning strikes emanated out of Harry's wands as the Evil creatures arrayed against them were slowly giving way. Harry unleashed the spell he had been carefully conserving because this spell would weaken him. The spell forced all the supernatural forces aligned against them back and opened a portal to allow the Guardians into our world. The supernatural creatures seeing the flaming sword decided this battle was lost and folded into Nevernever. Unfortunately for them the Winter Knight had all his troops arrayed and wiped them out as they stepped through.

The 15 men now were scared as the Alpha came running into the Church. The men now saw a 15foot flaming angel with a Flaming sword running toward them. The men threw down their weapons at fled. Harry removed the bindings on Father Forthill. He then got close to the weapon and suddenly it fell upon itself and winked out of existence.

"I got your message. I see you got into a bit of trouble. This is terrible. Just look at the damage these people did. I hope you have something in the rainy day fund."

Matter of fact I do an anonymous contributor gave us enough to repair the Church.

Harry was leaving the Church the Alphas were milling around.

Father Forthill called out

"Harry what am I going to do with 15 AK47's?"

"Save them in this neighborhood you will never know when you will need them."

Karrin called the people on the force who were waiting for that phone call.

"Go arrest the Patels they are behind this attack."

Then she called another number Alex answer.

"It is done you have a package in the depository in Yucca Mountain to dispose."

"That is good to know thanks Karrin."

"Anytime."

Harry milled around the outside of the doors making sure none of the magical wards were damaged in the attack.

Being tired he sent the word to assemble in the Court Yard there were massive burns across the lawn and the shrubs were charcoal.

"Molly, please leave the glamour up for awhile once it turns night then drop it."

"Ok Harry I will stay here until night fall. Meet you back at the house."

"You can bet on that. Ok troops we are leaving. Get ready."

There was nary a whisper when they just disappeared. Molly still dressed as the Rag lady sat on the steps and rested her head.

Alex now called Michael

"I got word from Chicago it is neutralized There is no need for clean up the Wizard handled that. Local police are arresting the Patels as we speak. Crisis avoided. All that is left is the paperwork."

Alex now went back to the Jeffersonian. Jim and Blair were still there talking with Dr. Hodgins.

Good news we have them all. Crisis is abated. Now for some happier news I am inviting you all for a celebration. My Brother Richard Castle is wedding his finance Katherine Beckett Longworth on the 28th of March. Travel and hotel are arranged. So please contact my brother if you wish to attend. That also includes spouses and SO. The more the merrier. Agent Booth, that also includes Dr. Sweets and family. Now I am off to see my family. I hope to see you all there on the 28th.

Alex now left the Jeffersonian and headed to the Airport for his flight Home. Alex had never had a home before but today he does!

Michael hearing the news told the group the crisis is over the last one was neutralized. A cheer arose from the assembled techs and analysts. Jesse even smiled.

"Ok now for the bad news we still have to catalogue every bit of data involved in this event. It has to be air tight people. We want the court to see the damage and possible harm these people did. They need to go away for a very long time."

Jesse grumbled, "Too bad we still did not have the Patriot Act. We would not need this paperwork."

Sam added, "True but then anyone could be disappeared. Do you want what happened to people who opposed the last regime happen to you?"

"No I thought not. Constitution has to be upheld or it is worthless. We learned in the last administration what that meant. No going back my friend I would rather do this paperwork then to have those dark days back!"


	21. Chapter 21

Dr Hodgins and Dr. Sandberg were stunned by Alex's announcement. They both rushed to their respective phones to read the secure website announcing Rick's wedding and the place to confirm their coming to this event.

"I guess I need to talk to my wife."

Blair looked at Jim

"Well do you want to go?"

"The Richard Castle has invited us who are we to say no?"

"Great Jim is there anyone else you want to bring?"

Jim thought about it for a minute.

"Nah, it is just you and me Partner."

"Ok I just confirmed, Wow that was fast there was text back."

"Already?"

"Yeah it wants further information. I guess we are flying back to Seattle?"

"I guess Unless Jack wants to do more tests I am done."

Jack in conferring with his wife looked up

"No that is ok I have my data we are good."

"Great I guess we need to call Special Agent Fallon and find out what happens next."

\\\\\

Across town in NCIS headquarters.

Special Agent Tim McGee is talking to his co workers

"Yeah, The Richard Castle told me to invite whoever I want to his wedding on the 28th."

Tim now opens the webpage announcing the wedding.

"He said in this line of work sharing something good and beautiful is exceedingly rare. So he is sharing his and his bride's happiness with her Law Enforcement Family."

'Here is the proof."

"Well Done Mc Tabby! However, with the 2 o clock feedings, it is impossible for Ziva or I to attend but I like to be included how about a video?"

"I will bring it up to Daniel to set up a closed intraweb broadcast to those unable to attend."

Tim now turned his attention on his boss.

"Gibbs?"

"What?"

"You want to attend?"

'No I am good."

"Ok Boss I just needed to know."

Gibbs sat at his desk remembering his own first wedding another rare smile flickered across his face.

Tim got up and went to see his wife on the way he stopped in autopsy.

"Hey Ducky / Palmer, how is things happening here?"

"Tim, if before you begin if you are asking if I would be attending the answer would be yes I will attend. Mr Palmer however has a different answer."

"Tim, I would love to attend but Becky is having her first dance recital that day. So sorry I guess I will have to see the video when you return."

Tim left Autopsy and entered his wife's area.

"Hi Honey"

Abby ran to her husband and kiss and cuddled.

"So it looks like you and me plus Ducky who are going to attend."

"No Gibbs?"

"I am afraid not."

"Leave Gibbs to me"

"Ok Honey I got to get back I will see you at lunch?"

"Oh Yeah at lunch."

Abby kissed her Husband and returned to work. Tim returned to the Squad Room.

\\\\\

In Sacramento at CBI headquarters

"Hey Van Pelt what was the CIA agent's name that assisted us?"

"Alex Rodgers?"

"Yeah he sent me and the whole team a text."

"Really I had not noticed."

"It is to a website."

"Well let's pull it up", Jane said.

Van Pelt brought up the Webpage.

Well would you look at this we are all invited to a wedding.

"Really?" Lisbon squeaked.

"It is on the 28th we are not up for that weekend. Who wants to spend some time in the fun and Sun which is South Florida?"

Everyone agreed to attend.

\\\\\

"Hey Chuck?"

"What Morgan?"

"Alex sent me a text."

"Your wife?"

"No Special Agent Alex Rodgers, we worked with him awhile back. The text directs to a website."

Chuck now opened the secure page.

"It looks like we are all invited to a wedding. It is on the 28th."

"Sarah you know Alex would you like to attend his brother's wedding?"

"Wow I did not even thought he had a brother and a Twin one too by the looks of this picture."

Sure South Florida sounds good.

I think you are agreeing just to get into the cockpit of the CI jet.

You know me so well Chuck.

Do you think the General will be there?

I do not know but more assuredly the Admiral will be.

Why?

He is the father of the groom. I am sure he is invited.

Wow The Admiral had sons amazing!

OK Morgan contact Casey and Gertrude to see if they want in.

"Already done so."

Morgan, you are getting way too efficient for me. Did you get a reply?

"Yeah they will be there. Ok that seems like everyone is going make the arrangement Morgan."

\\\\\

Santa Barbara Police Dept

"Det Spenser is looking at her email being pestered by her husband."

"Open that one Jules it looks important."

"It is from Alex."

"Alex?"

"You know my brother was working with him."

"Oh Yeah I wonder how is old Alex?"

"Well we have an opportunity to find out. We are invited to his brother's wedding."

"No Way is The Richard Castle his brother?"

"So are we going?"

"I dunno Gus what do you say? Yeah or Nay?"

"Shawn when a world famous novelist asks you to attend you should always agree!"

"Ok Jules I guess that is a yes."

"Carlton My Man! This will get you out of the rut!"

"Spenser, I rather stay here away from you."

"Come on Lassie You know you want to attend! There will be many other LEO's going to be there."

"How do you know there will be other LEO's in attendance?"

"Psychic remember?"

Shawn and Juliet kiss and break apart.

"Oh All Right anything O'Hare to get your husband to shut up".

"That is the Spirit Lassifrass!"

\\\\\

Las Vegas CSI crime lab

Nick walks into Russell's office.

"Hey did you get an email from that CIA agent we worked on with the Best Case?"

"Yeah it seems the whole dept got it."

"Well are you going to attend?"

"Nah, I had enough of weddings."

Two of Russell's grown children have just done it.

"I think I am going I called Catherine in Dallas and she will be going with me."

"Is that where the FBI has her these days?'

"Yeah. It will be nice to see her again."

"Three years?"

"No four. But during that time we have never missed a Skype session."

CSI Hodges and CSI Brody are talking.

"So are you going to attend?"

"Are you?"

"I am not sure Mother is taking Your Father."

"Eww I do not want to know."

"Yeah she seems to be quite taken with him."

"Does that mean we will be relatives soon?"

"I hope not in that way!"

"In what way then?"

"We have been together in the lab for 5 years. You know what my feelings are toward you."

"Hodges lets not go there. We enjoy our time together but no commitments remember?"

Hodges a bit crestfallen agrees.

"OK Lets go it will be fun."

Hodges now brightens up.

\\\\\

Karrin got an email she was standing at an internet café near the blighted zone of Chicago.

It was from Alex.

It is an invitation to his brother's wedding.

The supernatural quotient has been at an all time low since the baddies were defeated.

On a lark she agreed.

\\\\\

Peter Burke was getting his email. There was one from Alex.

Peter remembered working the sting with Alex impersonating his more famous brother. That was part of the Dragon campaign. It has been 3 years since that nightmare ended.

Peter could not believe the money trail went to the WH! That was a revelation which blew this case wide open. If it was not for Alex and Neal those records would have stayed secret. Many things have changed since those bad days. Neal after running was caught and he has only 2 more weeks Mar 26th he becomes free once again. Speaking of Neal he just walked in

"Hey Neal, would you come here please?"

"What is up Peter?"

"You remember that nasty business with the Dragon?"

"Yeah Is there something we missed?"

"Oh no nothing like that.'

"Then why the refererence?"

"I got a email form Alex directing me to this webpage."

"Oh so they finally got together. I was rooting for them."

"So what about it?"

"What about what?"

"Attending!"

"Sure!"

"Great you bringing Mozzie?"

"He will be there."

"Ok I will let them know."

\\\\\

Daniel was managing the webpage for Rick's and Kate's upcoming nuptials. So far 86 couples and 23 singles have responded. Rick said he was aiming for 200 it seems he will be right with the Seal teams in Jacksonville coming in and the CIA substation attending plus the FDLE group.

Rick knocked on the door.

"Hey Daniel, how are the responses coming?"

So far your mark of 200 is about right but some will not need our transportation

Ok just get in touch with my travel office they will make the arrangements.

Kate now came to the door.

"Hey Daniel Can I tear my finance away from you for a minute?"

"Sure"

Daniel thought what a great couple I am so lucky working here!

\\\\\

Rick and Kate walked back to her office. The first embraced then separated. Rick just loved that he could finally kiss her anytime he wanted. Kate became all business.

"Ok Rick I have put in for a Month for leave. Next we have cake tastings today."

"Lanie is flying in early for a dress search."

"How did she take the news?"

"How did you expect her to take it?"

"Some things never change."

"I am surprised you have your hearing back."

"Well it was touch and go for awhile."

Rick chuckled.

"Ok Mister Castle we have tasting to do so get in the car."

Kate and Rick tasted many cakes but finally settled on a traditional flavor.

The cake was ordered and the caterer was informed of the choice.

Alexis and Holly were busy placing the furniture in their new bedrooms.

They went with opposites Alexis's room was Purple and wide White Stripes. While Holly's were White with wide Purple Stripes.

Alexis was busy acting as the director to all the moving and furniture delivery men which were entering the estate at an alarming rate.

Already Martha's new place was furnished the way she liked it. Jim Beckett has finished with his cottage too.

"Martha lets get out of here and go for a drive?"

"Ok Jim let me get my scarf."

"Scarf?"

"You are going to take the Ferrari? Well I need something to prevent my hair from flying around."

Jim looked a bit sheepish.

Soon they were off and out of the estate to cruise the highways.

Alexis was interrupted It was her Uncle Alex!

Uncle Alex what a pleasant surprise. Holly is in her room right now.

Alex is looking around at the place with all the moving men and appliances being brought in and being attached.

It looks like you are the responsible one today? Where is your father and the lovely Kate soon to be your step mother?

They are out cake tasting.

Are they going to be back soon?

"No but you have the middle cottage according to this plan most everything is in there for you. I am too busy right now but why don't you head over there and we can talk later Ok?"

"That is fine Alexis. I just wanted to see this place my brother bought for myself. It is impressive. I will talk at you later. I have leave and check in at the taskforce headquarters. I will be back later for that talk Ok?"

Alexis hugged her Uncle and let him go. Alexis had a new visitor! Lanie!

Lanie! Oh My You're here! It is so exciting working on the taskforce I have to tell you all about it. So you came alone?

Yes Javi and Ryan plus family are coming later. Was that Castle I saw leaving?

"No that is my Uncle Alex. He is with the CIA and until a few days ago I did not know he existed but Dad did. Well what do you think of this place?"

"It is big! It is something befitting The Richard Castle!"

"Yeah it is. Your bedroom is upstairs and to the left of the second door on the right."

"There are 13 bedrooms?"

"Yeah Dad and Kate decided they want to be safe so Kate allowed him to buy this place.

Plus there are cottages around the fresh water lagoon."

"Impressive compound I was surprised to get Rick's email and then Kate calling was the best present ever. Now this wedding! It is so wonderful."

"Yeah it was a long time coming but I am busy right now so we can catch up later?"

"Ok Alexis I will be snooping around."

The workmen for the pavilions had arrived and were placing them across the yard.

Alexis continued with the Wedding Plan as she still directed the furniture movers.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey Jim, Kate here Just checking in. Nothing happening Huh? Well it is 3 in the afternoon. Good I will see you then."

Rick looked at his almost wife.

"Well?"

"Jim says take the rest of the day off. There is nothing happening at the station. So Rick let's go home. Besides I am sure Alexis would want a break. She has been at it since the movers showed up early this morning."

"Yeah I do feel a bit guilty I am going to call her to tell her we are on the way. I think I am springing for Cuban food tonight. I really enjoy that soup."

"Ok! Let's get that soup you so enjoy."

Kate kisses Rick and starts the vehicle.

Rick now calls Alexis.

"Hey Pumpkin, how are you holding up? Kate and I are stopping for Cuban food. Yeah I love that spicy sweet soup! Anyway we are about 20 mins out. I just want you to know so you can take a break when we get there. Well we will be there anyway even if you do not wish to do so. Ok see you soon Bye."

Kate looked at Rick expectantly.

"Well?"

"She does not want a break but Lanie is here."

"Really at the compound?"

"Yeah she just arrived about 20 mins earlier."

"Ok"

Kate started to get worried about what she would say to her friend.

Rick noticing Kate beginning to spiral reached out his hand to cover hers as they drove home.

"I think the best thing is to deflect all Lanie's questions until Alex arrives. He could set her straight."

"I am not sure I could do that to her Rick. She endured much on my absence and the phone call I had with her was totally not reassuring. But she must have forgiven me somewhat because here she is about a week ahead. I mean I can not spend much time with her due to me still working up to the wedding date. I have to do that Rick in order to get the one month off for the Honeymoon."

Kate now suddenly stopped the smell of the Cuban food was too much.

Rick reached into the travel bag he packed. After Kate spent retching on the side of the highway Rick took over driving. He gave Kate a bottle of water to rinse her mouth out and some saltine crackers to calm her stomach.

Soon they were entering the compound Rick got Kate out of the car and into the coolness of the building and away any from the Cuban food especially his soup.

Rick guided Kate into their Bedroom. It was spectacular. Rick's interior designer out did herself. Rick placed his soon to be wife on those sinfully soft sheets and left the bottle of water.

Rick exiting the bedroom ran into Alexis.

"Is Kate alright?"

"Oh it is just something she ate I guess Cuban food is off her menu. Did the caterers come by and fill the shelves and refrig?"

"Yes awhile ago. So Dad this is it for ever and ever?"

"Yes Pumpkin this is it. Of course Kate and I have a few surprises which will not be revealed until the Wedding."

Lanie's voice could be heard.

"Richard Castle what have you been up? What a place!"

"Er Hi Lanie, Kate is not feeling well right now and she in lying down."

Both Alexis the almost Doctor and Lanie the major doctor go into diagnosis mode.

Rick is now peppered by all sorts of medical questions.

Most Rick deflected other made up something

Both Alexis and Lanie now knew he was hiding something.

"OK Dad spill"

Rick looked around all he could see was two sets of very concerned eyes and several bored looking workmen.

"Ok Pumpkin Katemightbe pregnant as he covered his hand over his mouth."

Both Lanie and Alexis puzzled over what Rick had let out.

Alexis was the first to decipher her father's mumbled speech.

"Kate is about to do it again?"

"Yeah that is right."

"How?"

"Pumpkin does not those fancy colleges teach you anything?"

"No I mean where and when?"

"The first night we got back together?"

"Ok Dad, since you are getting married this time I will let this slide."

"I was going to get married the last time too."

"Speaking about the last time where is Holly?"

"Oh she been sitting in her room reading that big book on Firefly Kate got her."

"All day?"

"Yeah only a break for lunch and then she ran back in her room. She said she did not want to be in the way."

"She is such a smart girl. Well I need to get her out then"

Rick now came down the hallway to Holly's door. He knocked and entered.

"Hey little one how are you doing? You like your new room?"

"Daddy!"

Holly jumped up and hugged her daddy.

"I love my room Daddy."

"That is great little one. How about coming out for dinner? Please wash your hands. I have someone I want you to meet who came all the way from NYC to see you. Ok?"

"Ok daddy I will be out fairly soon. Could we play lazer Tag later?"

"Perhaps it depends on when the workmen finish. Ok?"

"Ok daddy."

Rick now left to check on Kate.

Kate was sound asleep. He crept out of their room as quietly as possible. This pregnancy is going to be hard on Kate he could tell.

Getting back to the great room Lanie and Alexis were talking about the new baby which will be coming later that year.

Holly now appeared. Rick got up from the chair and escorted Holly to Lanie.

"Lanie this is Holly she is mine and Kate's daughter she is 3 she had a birthday a few days ago."

"Please to meet you Holly I am your Aunt Lanie!"

"Nice to meet you too, Aunt Lanie. You are sure pretty. Alexis has been talking about you how you work together in the Autopsy room in the morgue."

Lanie was taken back. She did not expect such an answer from such a small child.

Lanie now recovered said, "You are very pretty too."

Rick noticed Lanie's reaction.

"We are going to get her tested but I feel she is in Alexis's range. Since this is what Alexis did at that age."

"Well Holly you are a very smart little girl."

"Yes I am. Do you like Whales? I watch Animal Planet and we DVR the shows about whales."

Lanie is led away from Rick and Alexis.

Rick looked at Alexis.

"Thanks Pumpkin for the effort today the place looks great!

"It was the least I could do since both you and mom are busy with her work and wedding prep. I mean Grams is on her second Childhood and taking Gramps in her wake."

Rick now kissed the top of her head.

"Let's eat I know I am starving."

The rest of the group gathered around the table.

Soon they were joined by an exhausted Jim Beckett and a radiant Martha.

"Jim was a darling he took me shopping everywhere! You are a real Trooper Jim Beckett."

Jim now noticed Kate missing from the group.

"Where is Katie?"

"She is sleeping she is not feeling too well right now. Jim."

At this point Alex comes walking in.

"Hello Brother, I am back."

"I see Brother."

"Hi Uncle Alex I love you! You made it back!"

"I love you too Holly Ann Castle! I told you I would."

He winked at her.

"So Alex this is Lanie Parish Esposito Kate's friend."

"And my Aunt Lanie Uncle Alex", Holly piped up.

"Please to meet you Lanie."

"I am not sure if this is likewise but to maintain the peace I will accept you for now."

Alexis looked at Lanie with a surprise on her face. She suspected Lanie knows more than she is telling.

Anyway after the dinner was over Rick went to check on Kate.

Holly and Jim Beckett left to show Holly his new place. Martha followed.

Alexis excused herself and headed to her room since this would be the first time to look at it complete.

So Lanie and Alex were left at the table.

Lanie glowered at Rick's twin brother.

"Ok Lanie spit it out. You know you want to. I do deserve your contempt."

"You tricked me Alex. I thought 3 years ago I was talking to Rick but no it was you!

You were the cause of 3 years of Rick not eating or sleeping or doing anything else. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"You are right Lanie I should but I do not. I have gotten my brother's and soon to be sister in law's forgiveness. What is done is done we are starting fresh between me and my family. They have forgiven me that all that matters to me. Now you could listen to what I say and how I mean it was necessary to save both their lives by making them miserable. How I risked everything isolating Kate. It was not her fault she could not contact you. She physically could not. I would not let her. If she had contacted any of her former friends the minion of the dragon would have known. They were everywhere at the ending of the trial. I could not take that risk so Kate was disappeared. They would have killed her and you if you were in the way if they knew where she was. I took care of that. I made sure they were both safe. Maybe not the way you prefer but it was done and now it is over. This is a Happy Occasion my Brother is marrying the woman of his dreams. Be Happy for them!"

Alexis left her room and listened to what her Uncle Alex and Lanie were arguing about.

Alexis was stunned to hear how her Uncle was responsible for the heartaches her father and Kate endured. Listening to the reason she saw how he was right. They were surrounded by the Minions of the Dragon. She could recall being followed by shadowy characters.

Alex continued.

"In the first 5 months I thwarted 7 kidnapping attempts on you, and your friend's lives. The minions thought if they kidnapped you guys. Kate would come out of hiding. I apologize using you all as bait but it needed to be done. Besides If I never told you you would have never known. I lived in the shadows hunting them down. For 3 years that is what I did. So do not get all high and mighty on how you had to endure. Think of what I went through for my family!"

At this point Alexis came into the room and hugged her Uncle tightly.

"I love you Uncle Alex. I loved you for so loving all of us you went to such lengths. I love you because without you I would not have my father or Lanie or anyone else I care. Thank You Uncle Thank You!"

Alex was taken back by Alexis's sudden appearance and bear hug. Lanie now overcame too followed with a Bear Hug. The rest of the group now saw a group hug in process and joined even Kate coming out after her rest joined this was family! His Family.


	23. Chapter 23

March 18th 600 morning.

Alex had just gotten up from a long deserved sleep. This was the most rested he had been in 4 years. Getting dressed he looked over the cottage his brother had provided him. It was a two story small but efficient. 2 bedrooms on the 2nd floor with Bathroom and on the 1st floor was a Kitchen, living room and a small office. It was more than any apt the Agency had ever given him.

Alex left the Cottage and decided to run the compound perimeter to actually see what it entails. There was a dirt access road which ran around the whole fence. Running along it Alex spotted many different sensors and cameras. Most cameras had a 120 degree arc. So it could see him running past them. The sensors were mostly ground sensors which would record his footfalls. It was adequate security. About half way around the perimeter he spied 2 other individuals taking advantage of the cool morning air to also run. They were Alexis and Kate. They were talking Alex stayed behind to practice his spycraft. Just because he leaving the Agency does not mean he had to forget everything he was taught.

Alex was getting closer He heard parts of the conversation. It had to do with the feelings his brother had about Alex's techniques in keeping them safe. Kate explained Rick had forgiven his brother but deep down the mental torture he put him through will be always in the back of his mind. Rick being the Patriarch of the Family must get over it but Kate confessed to Alexis he does not know how. With the wedding plans and my work he is too busy to think or dwell too long on it. I know it is in there.

"So Alexis what brought you out to run today?"

"I just wanted to see you before you and Dad went to work."

"Have he been a bother being at your work?"

"No actually he has been a great help on the taskforce. However, that part is winding down. Today is the last day. I have asked Jim to take him on as a Civilian Consultant.

Jim said he would have to run it by his boss up in Tallahassee. Jim is well liked up there so he says it is almost a slam dunk. So what are your plans? Your spring break is ending soon."

"You know I have been so busy since we reconnected I forgot all about my college. True I have until Monday so I have to leave on Sunday to get to the loft get my books ready for class on Monday. I will miss see you and Holly plus Dad and Grams. I will be here for the wedding of course. The Pavilions are looking great as they ran pass the structures being erected for the wedding. Are you nervous? I mean with Dad and the baby coming and Holly meeting the rest of the family. It is much to take in a short period of time."

"I have to admit I am nervous but when I see your father with Holly or Martha with Holly or even Alex with Holly I know everything will be right. Then the worries go away."

"I have not seen your boss Jim or Callie around what is up there?"

"Well Callie is gone back to Atlanta. Jack is back in College and Jim I am not sure what he has been doing with his time other than work. They will all be back for the wedding but after that I am not sure. I am concerned that Jim has not been here. He is family too so I think I must confront him at work today. I am sure it is nothing but I want harmony between my old and new families."

Alexis agreed and they ran into the main building to get something out of the kitchen.

In the Kitchen, Martha was up and Jim Beckett was drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Hi Dad"

As Kate ran in this kitchen and kissed her father's head. While running in place getting ready to cool down. She grabbed a water out of the frig and tossed one to Alexis who was doing the same thing.

Singing could be coming from Kate's bedroom when Rick appeared with Holly hanging on his arm being swung back and forth. Alex now ran in. He was running in place to cool down. Kate threw him a bottle of water too.

"Thanks Kate."

A cook that Rick hired was busy at the stove creating omelets for everyone.

The conversation at the table now changed to what everyone was doing today.

"This is the last day of the taskforce. Tomorrow is my last day with the Agency. I guess after tomorrow Brother I become a Beach Bum."

"Alex you are too driven to ever do that but I have to admit you should relax. You have been fighting the good fight for many years. It would be good for you to unwind."

Martha Now adds

"It is great seeing you Son but before you go I need to talk to you."

"Mother I could be all yours day after tomorrow but today is going to be busy. I have much to do in winding down the taskforce. I have to get all the papers to the right people. It will be challenging."

"Those poor misguided people such a shame what happened."

"Who are you referring Mother?"

"The Patel Clan the heartache they caused themselves and this country. The Plot has just broken the news. Indictments are being brought down from the grand juries as we speak."

Jim Beckett now adds to the conversation.

"The Paper has the plot all across the front page how they were looking to avenge their losses."

Alex. Rick and Kate knew the taskforce headquarters will be swamped with Reporters.

"It is looking like an interesting last day."

Kate, Alex, and Alexis ran off to shower.

Rick, Jim Beckett, Martha and Holly were joined by Jim Kate's boss.

"Well hello stranger", Jim Beckett quipped after seeing Jim at last.

"You been scarce recently where have you been hiding?"

"I took some time off and went to Atlanta. I needed the background from Callie's hospital and of course staying with Callie too."

"Did you just get back?"

"Hi Jim", Holly now noticed him standing at the table.

"Hi Holly how is my bestest friend in the world today?"

"I am fine Jim!"

"Jim sit down let Ellie cook you an omelet or something."

"Ok I will while waiting for Kate to appear."

Jim related everything he had been doing.

"So that phone call yesterday you were not here in Florida?"

"Yeah I was up in Atlanta with Callie."

"Ok I thought I scared you off with the offer of the cottage. No body had seen you since."

"Believe me you did not scare me off. It was all work related."

Kate now entered after getting showered and dressed.

"Good morning sweetheart", as Kate kissed her daughter.

Lanie now appeared.

"What is everyone being up at the crack of dawn?"

"Lanie unlike you I am still working", Kate quipped.

"Oh Girl give me a hug!"

"We have to talk", Lanie whispered in her ear.

"Yeah we do" Kate whispered back "but not now."

Kate now made the introductions.

"Jim Longworth, this is Lanie Parish Esposito my longest best friend from NYC. She has come early to help with the wedding."

"I am pleased to meet you Lanie. I am sure my friend Carlos would be interested in meeting you."

"Carlos? Like Carlos Sanchez?"

"Yeah that is him. Why do you ask?"

"Oh he and I go way back. I met him at a pathologist convention. So how is old Carlos?'

"He is fine His youngest daughter just started High School and the Oldest is graduating from College."

"Well as fascinating this conversation is becoming we need to leave for work."

Alex now reappeared.

"How are we doing this we all have to go to the same place are we taking separate cars?"

"No Jim and I both have FDLE cruisers so Rick will ride with me and Alex you can ride with Jim."

"Or you could take a spin in the Ferrari", Rick Quipped.

Alexis now appeared.

"Hey Dad I wanted that for my errands today."

"Ok Brother you are out voted. The child gets the red car!"

"That is ok Brother I will ride with Jim."

Kate kissed everyone good bye while Rick packed the togo bag.

Jim and Alex were on their way to the taskforce headquarters. There was a mob of reporters and satellite vans parked on the street. It looks like we need to enter a different way. Alex now directed Jim to a different building and the same actions as before were followed in this different building. Kate and Rick followed.

"So what is this?"

It is another entrance to the Sub Station it is not used as much as the main one which right now is swamped with News vans.

Getting into taskforce headquarters they were met with a wild eyed Michael, and Sullen Jesse, a tick off Fiona and very angry looking Sam.

"Who tip them off?"

"Alex good to see you do you see what is going on outside the main building entrance?"

"Yeah Michael I do."

"I have trucks with all the documents and they can only get out of the main entrance and that is blocked."

"Ok Michael I am here I will handle it."

Jim now got on the FDLE system and requested Crowd control.

"Michael they will be out of your way soon."

Looking at the monitor about 15 troopers appeared and started setting up roadblocks and telling the News Vans to move behind the barricade.

About 2 hours later the way was clear for the loaded trucks to leave.

After 4 hours the last truck had left.

"Ok People this is it This Task force is officially over we all have a two week break."

"I hope to see you all at the wedding on Saturday the 28th! Talk to Michael or his team for directions." Rick added.

Kate and Rick along with Michael and his team plus Alex and Jim turned in their badges and left the building

Jim and Kate went back the FDLE station to official be reassigned back to FDLE jurisdiction. Rick tagged along with Alex.

Stopping in Jim's office, Kate and Rick stayed. Alex wandered and was met by Daniel.

"Hi Alex You can not be wandering around with out an escort. Do you need one? I am not busy since I was just relieved of my taskforce duties and given 2 weeks off. But I can show you around."

"Yes I wanted to see my cousin is he still here?"

"Yes he is being shipped to DC as per orders of his father tomorrow."

"Hey Carlos, can you set up a viewing Alex here wants to see his cousin."

"Ok Daniel, it will take me a few minutes."

"That is ok Alex and I can chat."

"So are you escorting the body?"

"Yeah I am my father requested both Rick and myself to attend the funeral."

"I just wanted to pay my condolences to my partner and cousin."

"I do understand."

"It will be my last official act as a CIA agent. Rick will not be allowed for that part but the graveside interring will be allowed."

"Ok Daniel It is ready."

Alex now looked at the almost peaceful face of his cousin. It was a very emotional period. Rick and Kate being alerted by Carlos now appeared at his side.

"He was my partner for 15 years did you know that brother?"

"I did not know I thought he was dead and buried in Arrington."

"Yeah he and I fought the good fight. Now it is over. You are coming to to funeral tomorrow Right Brother?"

"Yes Kate and I will be there."

"Good I need to get the body ready for transport."

"If you need anything Brother…."

"I know I will see you at the gravesite tomorrow in Arlington."

"Until then Brother", Rick hugged his brother and they left.

Kate now asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

As Rick opened his mouth to speak Kate dashed off.

Rick went looking for a bottle of water and some crackers. This pregnancy is going to be rough.

Kate finally returned after voiding in the toilet everything she had eaten that day.

Rick gave her the water and crackers and soon her stomach had settled down.

"I wonder why they call it morning sickness when I get it in the afternoon!"

"Are you Ok Kate?'

"Fine!"

"Well we are no longer needed her so let's go home and pack."

"Yeah we have a funeral to attend.'

"Yes we do."

Kate and Rick headed back to the compound.

"Getting to the compound, they ran into Martha and Holly."

"Hey little one are you and grams having fun?"

"Yes mommy we were reading."

"Interesting Mother,. We have the funeral to attend tomorrow for Cousin William would you be helpful and watch over Holly? We should be back tomorrow night."

"Of course dear. It is so sad. Nellie would have loved to known her only boy was still alive. She died quite young you know."

"Yes Mother I know."

"I think she died of a broken heart. He was all she had left."

"I know Mother."

Martha was sad thinking about her dead sister. Holly now distracted her sensing she needed some cheering up.


	24. Chapter 24

Kate and Rick were packed and soon were at the airport getting a flight to DC

"It seems like only yesterday I was here to pick up Tim."

"Yes much has happened in the last few days indeed. I have arranged to go to dinner with Tim and his wife. I am sure we will have a great time."

Kate smiled at her husband as the boarded the flight to DC.

They arrived at the hotel room and bouquet of flowers was waiting for them. It was from the people at the NCIS congratulating them on the up coming nuptials.

"Is that so sweet, Rick."

Rick and Kate unpacked and dressed for the dinner.

Getting to the restaurant they were met by Alex who had come earlier. At the table was Ducky, Mr Palmer and his wife and child, Tony, Tim and His Wife Abby, and Gibbs. Tim introduced them all to Rick and Kate.

"It is great to meet you all I heard so much about you all from Tim."

"I do hope to see you all at the wedding. It is on the 28th of March. But today we toast a fallen comrade."

Rick now lift his glass high

"To William.. If it was not for his courage this plot would have never been uncovered."

To William they all said.

"I hope to see you all at the gravesite tomorrow when they are going to re inters William in his grave and a new Marker will be placed."

During the dinner conversation Gibbs was tag teamed by Abby and Kate. Gibbs agreed to be at the wedding on the 28th!

Tony now passed around the video of Ziva and the girls. He apologized for Ziva's absence. Kate said she understood. Soon the dinner was ended. Everyone said their goodbyes.

Rick and Kate returned to the Hotel. Alex returned to his apt for the last time. The movers were coming tomorrow after the funeral. He looked around and saw nothing which showed he was ever here much. A typical spy's apt!

March 19th 800 Langley VA CIA headquarters

Annie Walker was entering the cubicle where Auggie was busy typing away.

"Hey Annie how are you?"

"Exhausted Just got back from Ankara."

"What is going on Joan is dressed to the nines and Jay is back too."

"Oh that is right The Admiral is here."

"The Admiral? What is he doing here?"

"I do not know but it is very important. We are all to be on the major deck at 900 which is about 15 mins away."

"The Major Deck? That means…"

"Yes another star is being placed."

"I wonder who it is this time?"

"I do not know but it is important enough for the DNI to be here and the President."

"The President? Wow I must have been out of the loop!"

"I guess you have not read the papers?"

"No I have not looked at it, Why?"

"Oh Nothing just read it when you get a chance."

Auggie pointed at the paper sitting on his desk.

"I always wonder why a Blind man would get the morning paper,"

"I guess it is habit, Annie remember, I was not always so blind."

"Yeah I know. But now it seems such a waste."

"Yes but I do have sighted people entering my cubicle now and then it is mostly for them."

"Ok Auggie", Annie scans the paper. "

"So all this was happening while I was chasing a fugitive in poppy fields?"

"Yeah we have been busy!"

"Ok People it is time", Joan announced.

Everyone left the room and was soon on the Major Deck there was a podium standing at the wall.

The Marine Corps band struck up Hail to the Chief.

The President now took to the podium and gave a stirring speech.

"That is why I voted for him", Auggie quipped

Annie standing next to him shushed him.

The Admiral was up next.

His speech was just as patriotic and stirring as the president.

The last words was the Director of the CIA his words were simple and said.

"Here is another star on the wall to represents the courage and dedication of we the Silent Service. This star belongs to Special Agent William R Rodgers. This concludes this assembly you can all return to duty."

Annie and Auggie left only to be met by Alex.

"I am sorry Man for your cousin. He fought the good fight."

"Are either of you wanting to go to the interment at Arlington?"

They both looked at their good friend and said.

"We would be honored."

"Come it is this way I already cleared it with Joan."

"Everyone at the gravesite has need to know so you can be yourselves."

"I see", Auggie said as he nodded his head. Annie held his hand and guided him to the gravesite. The President was there along with the Admiral several Supreme Court Justices, the heads of both major parties and The Joint Chiefs all were present.

Standing at gravesite another stirring speech by the President was given. Many other said some words of comfort. It was Alex's turn. He said a few words about his cousin's sense of humor. Rick chuckled over some of the childhood pranks William would do. He always got away with them. The grave site service was ended. It was a fitting ending to a very proud American. He was award the Congressional Medal of Honor again. This was bestowed by the Chairman of the House. A Flyby of jets was heard. An 11 gun salute was given.

After the service ended Alex introduced Kate and Rick to Auggie and Annie.

So the first thing Rick did was to invite them to his and Kate's wedding.

"I am honored to meet some of Alex's friend in the agency."

"We like him much. We are both sad to see him leave. He helped me in so many ways when I first started out", Annie said.

"Yes he was helpful to me in Afghanistan before I lost my vision", Auggie added.

"I loved to stand and chat but why don't we go to a nearby restaurant for lunch."

Auggie consulted his watch.

"Yes it is past 11 lunch would be fine with me."

'Wonderful I know the place. We can all go in my car."

So getting into Alex's car was a bit of a challenge for Auggie but eventually he got in.

"Nice car Alex", Auggie quipped.

"Yeah it is a company car. It will be last time I will be using it."

So getting to the restaurant they all got settled.

Kate and Annie compared adventures and of course the freezer had to be mentioned.

Kate and Rick learned of Auggie's and Annie's involvement in bringing down the Dragon.

Alex kept quiet.

Kate got firm commitments from both Annie and Auggie to be there for the wedding.

Alex dropped them off at the hotel. He drove back to Langley to return the car.

Annie said, "Alex you have a great family I am sure you will like Florida. So are you resigning?"

"No I am retiring. I have given 25 years of my life to this. I need to start living. Besides it is a younger person's game. I am way too old. I do not want to end up like my father the Admiral."

Both Auggie and Annie agreed. They left the vehicle with the promise of keeping in touch.

Alex now went through the administrative functions of retiring and getting a retired badge. He was given a handshake from the Director then he left the building.

For good Alex thought.

Alex caught a cab to the airport he was going home

Kate and Rick had gotten packed and with a side detour for Kate they made it to the airport. Rick was a bit sullen getting on the plane.

Kate was thinking it is starting to hit him what has happened with his family.

Rick was quiet for the plane ride Kate just held on to his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. Rick moved over and gave her a kiss and a smile. He was so grateful Kate was there with him. He did not think he could have gotten through without her there with her dignity and quiet strength.

Soon they were back at the Compound. Jim, Jim Beckett, Alex which came on an earlier flight, Holly, Alexis, Lanie and finally Martha were all there to greet them.

Rick appreciated their support but he wanted to lie down It had been an emotional day.

Kate begged off to look after Rick.

The rest of the group was left wondering what happened in DC?

The News showed the President at the gravesite plus all the assembled dignitaries. Jim Beckett had turned on the news to see what was going on. Everyone was stunned to see both Rick and Kate Plus Alex on the news. Both Alex and Rick were very emotional. There was a clip of Alex describing William's sense of humor. Martha was sitting and nodding. The news report ended. Everyone was saddened by what they saw. Everyone now left to their individual rooms. Even Jim stayed over in the cottage. It was a very tiring day.


	25. Chapter 25

March 20th Bay city Florida FDLE Station 800

Jim had just gotten his coffee and was sipping it slowly. The phone rang.

Head Detective Jim Longworth how may I assist you?

"Oh hi chief. How are you? Are you coming for the wedding? No not Kate's Mine and Callie? Ok well what was this call about? Admin stuff great! What file is missing now?

No file? So what else? Ok a form is coming over the Fax you need signatures and fax back. Ok there is a badge in the drawer. What drawer? My old desk? Oh my drawer. Sorry Chief, I am not awake yet. Long night Yeah it is best not to describe it. So what form? Ok civilian consultant form. Ok Chief well that was fast Kate will be very happy to learn of that. Yeah a whole month of April she will be back on duty on May 6th. It is her standard rotation. Ok Manpower will be supplemented with temp placement of a Tallahassee detective. Great Chief, I will let Kate know when she arrives."

Kate was in her office the first day without Rick in about 2 weeks. She was feeling a bit lonely. She got on the phone and wanted to hear those dulcet tones of her soon to be husband.

"Hey Detective miss me already?"

"Yeah I do."

"Save those words for the wedding Honey. Are you practicing? Oh course I can practice along with you I do I do I do …."

"You are being silly! Oops wait Jim is at the door "

"Maybe it is a case?"

Rick's voice rose in excitement.

"Jim what do you need?"

"I need your almost husband to get here at the station."

"Really I am on the phone with him right now."

"Then tell him to get down here quickly."

"Oh that not a good Idea he would get Ferrari out. He does not know the roads yet. I prefer to go pick him up?"

"Ok Kate, go get him."

"Ok Honey You heard yeah I am coming to get you. Be there in 20 bye smooch!"

\\\\\

Kate got in her car and rushed to the compound. Rick was waiting for her with a hot tea in the "to go" bag.

Kate kissed Rick hard.

"Boy you must have missed me."

"Pregnancy Hormones"

"I like slutty Kate!"

"Later Lover boy "

They get back to the station.

Rick and Kate were holding hands as she leads him to Jim's office.

"Great you are here I need you to look over the form and sign when you are ready."

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes Kate it is the civilian consultant form."

Rick the speed reader asked a few questions and signed the form.

"OK Rick repeat after me."

"I Richard Edgar Castle do foreswear to defend the Constitution of the United States from all enemies foreign or domestic and you will defend the Great State of Florida against all enemies foreign or domestic and will follow the recommendations of the chain of command to the governor himself. I will faithfully execute and enforce all laws of the state of Florida so help me God!"

"I do"

"On behalf of the FDLE I congratulate you civilian consultant grade 5."

Jim now shook his hand and gave him a badge. Daniel was watching the swearing in ceremony.

"Congrats Rick! Grade 5 Wow there is only 2 higher grades. I am a grade 3 myself."

"Daniel do you not have some files to report?"

"Right Jim, again Congrats."

Kate whispered in his ear, "I will congratulate you better tonight honey."

Rick's eyebrows rose.

Kate now kissed softly on his cheek and said, "congratulations."

"Guess what I am Grade 6. You have to obey me!"

"Pulling rank huh Grade 7 out ranks you all", Jim Laughed!

"But Kate I always obey you! It will be in the contract too!"

Just then Chris his lawyer called.

"So sorry I have to take this. I will just be a moment.'

"Ok I am back since I have land in Florida I am considered a resident so I get a break on my NYC taxes! Is that not great! "

Both Jim and Kate are underwhelmed.

"Ok honey I am proud for you." Kate says.

"No you do not understand I get a break on 5 million dollars. Chris just told me."

"So you have 5 million dollars more to spend?"

"How much were your taxes in NY?"

"Oh about 30 Million a year I can call Chris back and he can tell you exactly if you want."

"I knew you were Rich Rick but paying 30 million a year just for Taxes?"

"Yeah. The Federal was worst but there is no getting out of those."

"What is that amount or do I not want to know?"

"Well around 100 million with all the company assets included."

"100 million you pay to the IRS?"

"Yeah but I have 20 to 30 on the payroll too so I have all those taxes to pay."

"Oh Yeah the Yacht. Forgot about that, it is heading south from it's berthing in South Hampton. It should be here right in time for the honey moon. It is being retrofitted in South Carolina. Yeah it is getting those new more efficient biodiesel engines."

"How rich are you Rick?"

"Oh I guess around 2 Billion a year in assets after taxes and other things. I give much to charities."

"2 Billion a year?" Kate stammers

"I guess it will be 1 billion a year since you get half. This is a community property state!"

"One Billion for myself", Kate now stammers further.

"No wonder you wanted the compound. You needed the write off!"

"No Kate I wanted my family safe!'

"Really do you need to discuss your finances in my presence?" Jim asks.

"Jim do you need a loan?"

"No I am fine but Callie has racked up 100,000 in student loans."

"Ah ok well when you get married I will help you out with a clean slate how does that sound?"

"Thanks Rick. We were waiting until she got finished with College since the balloon payment was due at the end. But I can call her and tell her the good news. With that debt removed we can get married right away."

"Kate want to make it a double wedding? We have everything needed."

"I want to hear from Callie first. I think it is a wonderful Idea."

Rick gets a long slow Kiss from Kate in Jim's office.

"Hey Hey Hey keep it professional! Do it in your office both you and Rick have to share it!"

"In that case let's adjourn to my and yours office Rick."

"Lead the way Kate!"

Kate grabbed his hand and went into their office and closed the blinds.

Jim just shook his head. Having those two in the office will be much fun!

\\\\\

Jim called Callie right away.

"Hey did I catch you between classes? Do you have the time to chat?"

"Great"

"I just chatted with Rick when we get married as a wedding present he wants to clean off your student loans. Yeah clean slate. Yes he offered. No, I did not coerce him in any way besides Kate standing next to him. Paying off your loans would be a tax break for him.

Yeah he is for real. You want to talk to him yourself? Well let me check if they are available. Yeah I said they. Rick is now a Civilian Consultant attached to Kate. Yeah I know too funny. Honey. Just wait."

Jim buzzes their phone Rick answers it

"FDLE Civilian Consultant Rick Castle speaking…."

"Rick very professional would you talk to Callie she has some questions."

"Sure"

"I will conference you in."

"Ok Callie what? No I want to do this. Everybody should have a clean slate when starting out. Ok Here is Kate."

"Hi Callie, Yes that is correct, no coercion. He is offering. He is just that kind of guy. Yes I love him much! Oh what I wanted to know would you like to make this a double wedding. Yes it is a bit of a short notice but it would be fun. The stuff is already being bought it can be changed you know. Ok well let Jim know and we will go from there any family you want to attend out of state just call Alexis and she will get you in touch with Rick's travel agent. Yeah Rick pays for the travel. She works for his company. Ok bye Callie"

Jim now unconferences them

Ok honey it is just me now. No ok then call Alexis I will tell them the good news.

Jim thought he should do this in person. So he got up and knocked on the door.

"Enter Jim", Kate yelled out.

Jim opens and enters then closes the door.

"Callie has agreed to the double wedding!

"That is fantastic Man congrats!"

"Jim, I am so happy for you!"

"Yeah I will have to delay the Honeymoon until after Callie gets out of school but it is what she wants."

"That is great you gave her Alexis's number?"

"Great I expect a call from my darling daughter any second 3 2 1… and the phone rings."

"Hi Pumpkin I guess Callie told you the good news? Right a double wedding. It was just a lark but we can swing it. Ok Honey what? You did what? Ok we will talk about that later. OK I will not be late Yes I am a civilian consultant I will work with Kate again Thanks Pumpkin ok see you later."

"Well Rick what is the verdict?"

Two pairs of eyes were looking at him expectantly.

"Alexis is fine with the double wedding plans. She is preparing wake for William if you want to bring anyone Jim it will be mostly family."

"Tonight?"

"Yes it is tonight"

"Let me call Callie it is Friday we can get a flight."

"Ok Callie it is me again look you do not have classes until Monday how about flying home. Since we do not have to worry about that payment and you and Kate can go dress shopping. Great see you at the compound Later."

"She should be at the compound before we get there."

'Great now we have to wait until 4 o clock.'

\\\\\

"It is lunch now I am springing for Pizza any takers?"

"Go and tell the station."

"Ok hi I am Civilian Consultant Rick Castle I want to know if anyone wants pizza today for lunch. Oh Great contact Daniel he handles the orders."

"I think I need to buy the pizza place or give them a standing order."

"Do you think that is wise Rick?"

"Sure everyone likes their pizza."

"Better yet I will open a corporate account with them I think 20,000 is good. I will get Chris right on it."

"Hi Chris I want a corporate account set up at Pizza Haven on rt 5 in Bay City Florida. Yes 20,000 yes month. Ok whatever you feel like. Right talk to you later Chris Bye."

"Ok that is done so everyone give the order to Daniel."

Daniel thought having a Billionaire work at our station may have some advantages.

40 pizzas arrive and the owner shows up too.

"I am Look for Rick Castle? I understand he works here?"

"I am Rick Castle."

"Ok I am Francisco Dulli I am the owner."

"Yes Mr. Dulli what can I do for you. I take it Chris called you? Is there any problem?"

"No problem I just like to shake the hand to whom I am doing business."

Mr. Dulli places his hand out. Rick grasps it and shakes.

"Ok anything else."

"Well with the recession we had to cut back to the bone but with your standing order I can expand again!"

"Wonderful I love helping out in my community. If you may excuse me I have pizza waiting for me."

"Thank you Mr. Castle."

"Please call me Rick since we are in business together!"

"Ok Rick'

"If you want good terms on any loans contact Chris he will get you the best rate on anything you need."

"Again thanks Rick."

Rick just shrugs and heads where the pizzas are.

Jim now tells the patrol officers

"When you are in here who is manning the streets? Grab your stuff and go. Crime does not stop for lunch people!"

After chasing out approximately 100% of the patrol officers he went back to his office to wait out the clock.

Rick was mesmerized by Kate's sensual way of eating the pizza. Rick looked away and started looking for bottled water and crackers. He started stashing them in the small frig and file cabinet behind his desk. He knew and about 20 mins later Kate was at the toilet. Rick was ready this time with cold Bottled water and crackers.

Kate recovered then thanks her almost husband for his quick response.

"Well it is 4 now lets get out of here."

Kate and Rick got into her cruiser.

"I guess now that I am official attached to the FDLE I can drive?"

"Keep dreaming Rick. These roads are treacherous and I know them well. You do not. I am looking out for your welfare Rick and the welfare of my children!"

"Ah yes when you tell it that way drive on Kate."

Kate and Rick were back at the compound with nary a scratch.

"Great driving Kate I thought that truck was sure going to hit us."

"See what I mean about treacherous?"

\\\\\

Jim and Callie stepped out of their cottage.

"Kate!"

Callie ran to hug her

"I heard another one Huh?"

Jim looked sheepish.

"Yeah Callie another one."

Rick looks proud.

"Well getting sick like clockwork 20 mins after you eat lunch it is not hard to deduce the reason Kate. Besides I have seen it before Remember?"

"Yeah I remember being so sick with Holly."

"Right and Who was there?"

"You Jim", Kate says.

"Correct amundo"

\\\\\

They all enter the great room to see the spread Alexis had prepared for the Wake.

"It is a traditional Irish wake for William. Eat and dance I have entertainment later."

"Hi Pumpkin, You sure been busy."

"Yeah Dad. Oh Callie Congrats again!"

"Thanks Alexis"

The rest of the family now eats and Toast William's life.

There was a new comer at the gate.

Rick looked at Alexis.

"She is my mother. I read her diaries she loved William too it is fitting she is family."

"Ok "

Rick sighs and allows her to enter.

Soon Meredith was standing in the great room.

"Hi Meredith Let introduce you to Kate's Boss Jim Longworth and his almost wife Callie this Meredith the mother of Alexis."

Meredith was on her best behavior. She did not even try to flirt with Alex.

Once the drinking, singing and dancing were done it was time for stories.

Meredith now laid the bombshell.

"I loved William you know before you Rick. I know I was not a faithful wife but you looked like him and sounded so alike. I married you because at the time I thought William did not live."

Rick motioned to continue.

"I was told by the Admiral that William was sick from Radiation poisoning. That he needed a bone marrow transplant for him to live. I guess our families were sufficiently interbred that I was a match for him. They took the core from here. Meredith now showed the scar. I was hospitalized for a few weeks. After I got out William's father told me it was unsuccessful. I cried my eyes out then after Kyra left I married you Rick trying to forget about William. Then when Alexis came all I could think about how William would never enjoy our daughter. I am so sorry Rick it consumed me. I am so sorry Alexis you just reminded me so much of him. So I left to LA. Then something wonderful happened He found me. The Admiral had lied. William recovered but was sterile. It did not matter to me. He was in my arms again. It was about this time I was going to tell you about him Alexis but he told me he was dead and that is the way the world needs to believe."

Alex now looked down knowing what would happen next.

"I learned that William had a partner. When I met the partner I thought it was you Rick and I tried to explain about me and William. I find out it is not you Rick but Alex acting like you. I was very surprised learning about Alex. He was also affected by the Admiral's lies. I took in stride. I had my William when he was able to be there for me."

The whole group now sat there stunned by Meredith's confession.

.

Kate and Rick were in a whispered discussion. Rick now turned to Meredith.

"Meredith How would you like to stay for the wedding? The Admiral will be here and we can ambush him and get the answers we all deserve! I have discussed it with Kate it is her invitation too."

Meredith was overcome with emotion it provoked Alexis to Hug her poor misunderstood Mother. That triggered a Group Hug! Everyone in the family had some grievance with the Admiral and they were going to get their answers!

Meredith was given the keys to the cottage next to Alex.

Rick kissed Kate and said, "You are extraordinary."

"How you forgive my ex wife is amazing."

"Rick look at that poor woman her love of her life is gone twice. The man responsible is coming here. It is only fair she gets a shot at him. Everyone in this family needs resolution. Except for Holly but she is too little to have been messed with yet."

Kate pulls Rick to the bed and says

"I Think I owe you some gratitude tonight?"

"Oh lead onward Ms. Longworth soon to be Castle!"

Kate and Rick made extraordinary love to each other all through the night.


	26. Chapter 26

Holly was not present when the party lasted into the night. Kate had put her to bed before Meredith ever appeared. So it was a surprise to the littlest Castle to see a woman who is older but look like her and her sister.

Holly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes now enters the kitchen and greets Ellie the Cook.

"May I have pancakes today Ellie?"

"Certainly Ms. Castle. Would you like juice too?"

"No Juice I can get it myself. Thanks."

Ellie places the pancakes in front of her. Seeing only that woman at the table she wonders who she is.

Meredith was nursing a big hangover. She has been sitting at the table for awhile no one else has stirred. She did not notice the youngest Castle eyeing her carefully.

"I am Holly and who are you?"

Meredith now turned her head and through bleary eyes she saw the youngster. Slowly she put the coffee mug down and turned to face the young person who looked like Alexis.

"Alexis, you know who I am I am your mother."

Holly was surprised.

"No you are not my mother. My mother is Kate so who are you?"

At this point Jim Beckett came into the kitchen with the morning paper.

He kissed his granddaughter got a cup of coffee and sat down next to Holly. He ignored Meredith at the other end.

"So little one what are you doing up so early? The sun is barely up and most of the grown up are still asleep."

Pawpaw I tried to stay in my room but I was hungry. Ellie is near so I am not getting into trouble."

Holly now whispered.

"Who is that woman who said I was Alexis and my mother?"

Jim Beckett now notices Meredith at the end of the table holding her head between her arms.

"She sure looks bad doesn't she?"

"Is she sick? I can get some medicine for her."

Holly now got out of her chair and ran to the medicine cabinet in the closest bathroom. Climbing on the sink she opened the cabinet and withdrew the bottle of Children aspirin.

She now climbed down, got a bottle of cold water out of the frig and placed it in front of Meredith. She withdrew and climbed up on her seat to watch what would happen.

Jim Beckett chuckled at seeing the actions of his Granddaughter.

"So are you going to go into medicine like older sister little one?"

Holly now did the miniature scrunching of the nose that Kate did when thinking.

"I do not think so I rather be an Oceanographer and study Whales."

"Yes Whales are very important to the sea. I am sure you would find much to explore about them."

The discussion about Whales continued.

Meredith now noticed the Aspirin and took 8 of the orange tasting small tablets and took a slug from the water bottle. She then placed her head back on her arms.

Meredith Stirring intrigued Holly.

"Pawpaw? Who is that woman?"

Jim Beckett realized he did not answer the question the first time now apologized.

"Oh I am so sorry Holly I did not realize you asked a question earlier about her."

"That is ok Pawpaw you are getting older."

"Uh Yeah, now to answer your question. That is Meredith your sister's mother. She lives in LA and she staying for the weddings."

"Oh is there should be many new people coming to the wedding?"

"Oh yes little one many new people will be coming."

"People like Aunt Lanie?"

"Yes exactly like your Aunt Lanie."

"Cool! Wait you said weddings with an s. What do you mean Pawpaw?"

"Holly, Jim and Callie are getting married in a double wedding with your Mommy and Daddy."

"Really? That is so great! I hope I see Jim later. But now I am finished eating I think I will return to my room. There is nothing going on yet."

Holly picked up her soiled dishes and handed them to Ellie who placed them in the sink.

"Thank you Ellie for the help. I am too short to place them in the sink."

"You are welcome Ms. Castle."

Holly smiled at Ellie and ran off to her room.

Jim Beckett beamed with pride on how Kate had taught Holly to be so polite and helpful.

Jim Beckett returned to his paper. Once finished he left the table and went back to his cottage. Meredith was left at the table slowly recovering from last night festivities.

It was several hours before others appeared in the Kitchen.

First was Lanie having not indulging to excess she was feeling great. Getting to the table she noticed Ellie at the stove and Meredith at the table. Ellie noticing Lanie greets the ME. "Has she been there long?" Ellie looked over at Meredith. "She was there when I got here to prepare for breakfast. That was at 5 AM. She has not stirred since." "Ok Ellie well I would like one of your wonderful omelets." "Sure thing Ms. Esposito." "Please call me Lanie everyone does." "Ok Lanie it should be up soon there is cut fresh fruit, toast and bagels on the table and Coffee in the pot." "Thanks Ellie." Lanie busied herself with the bagels and cream cheese. Rick sure goes all out for his guests. Alexis was next to appear. She saw her mother at the end table. She looked at both Ellie and Lanie. "How long has she been here?" Lanie said. "At least since 5 this morning according to Ellie." "Yes she was there when I arrived Ms. Castle." "Oh this will not do!" Alexis moved to her mother and gently shook her. "Mother? Mother?" Meredith now raised her head to see Alexis looking worried. "Alexis how nice…." "Mother? Stay with me Mother. Let me get you up and place you on a bed. You look terrible." Alexis got her up and escorted her to one of the unoccupied bedrooms on the first floor. She got her on to the bed and removed her shoes and covered her up. Meredith was out like a light. Returning to the kitchen she got her omelet from Ellie and sat down next to Lanie. They were chatting about the latest victims discovered by NYPD just before Lanie left. "All the finger and toe nails were ripped out? Plus the head in a plastic bag? Wow sounds like torture." "Yeah something like that I had ruled it a homicide." "So is that why Javi and Kevin are not here?" "Yeah they caught it with their new partners. I mean that woman reminds me of Kate so much. I am happy she was found. But I still am angry. Kate is going to get an ear full once I get her alone." "Well good luck with that Dad has been inseparable since finding her alive and well. Yeah after 3 years it was a shock but Dad does not seem to care. So I am being happy for him." "So what was the reason again for her disappearance?" "My Uncle Alex." "Who?" "Did you not see him at the wake?" "No I went to bed early Irish wakes are too depressing for me." "Oh so you do not know about him." "I guess not I have not been with the group I have been staying by myself and entertaining Holly. She is such a smart young child.' "Ok about my Uncle Alex, he has been a hidden part of the Rodger's clan like my grandfather the Admiral. Only Dad knew of him. However, I still believe I saw him when I was little." "The Admiral?" "Oh Yeah the Admiral is a 4 star Admiral whose name is Richard Alexander Rodgers. My Dad was originally named after him. It seems like that side of the family are famous admirals in the Navy. I am learning so much about my hidden part of my family. I have started filling out my genealogy record. Alex has been a good source of information." "Back to Alex who is he?" "Oh my Uncle Alex is my Father's Twin. He was raised by his father. Grams never knew of him until recently. He gave her quite a scare when he showed up on Holly's birthday." "Richard Castle has a twin? I suspected something was up around the time of the Dragon's fall. Your Dad was not acting like himself. That must have been Alex!" "Possibly he was known to impersonate my Father at several functions. My mother just confirmed that last night." "It seems I left the party too early. I did not realize Meredith was here until this morning." "Yeah it looked like Mom slept at the table. I guess everyone indulged too much. I really do not expect anyone stirring until the afternoon." "I see" "I am the wedding coordinator for both wedding. I have lots to do today. Flower arrangement and placing are up for today. So excuse me Lanie I got get busy. See you later. Go and look around the grounds. It is quite interesting." "I think I will thanks Alexis see you soon." Alexis got up and put her dishes in the sink and left the room. She got her phone and was starting to all everyone on her list. Lanie being alone also left the table to take Alexis's advice and look around the compound grounds On her walk she ran into Callie and Jim. "Hi Jim and Callie how are you this morning?" "Ok, I did not indulge in the alcohol much well at least not as much as some people so I am feeling fine." "How are you today Lanie I did not get to chat with you earlier you disappeared before the wake got rocking." "No I was with Holly. Wakes are not my thing I see too many dead bodies." "I see Yeah in our line of work that is an occupational hazard." "Yeah so can I talk to you Jim?" "Ah Sure lets go into the cottage and sit down. Callie Honey I will be in soon go get some breakfast. I love you." They kissed and separated Jim escorted Lanie into the cottage. "Wow this is something. Rick Castle Huh?" "Yeah, he seems to be an irresistible force of nature." "Yeah that was my impression too when I first met him. That was 8 years ago. I was looking at a supposed drowning victim but had a knife in the chest. I was bending over the body and I saw a shadow I looked up into the blues eyes I had ever seen. That was it. He accurately determined the causes of death and rest was history." "So he is a good friend?" "Oh Yeah he has been a great friend even when he was not with Kate. I guess you do not know this but Kate and he never dated until 4 years after they met. He followed her around like a little puppy but Kate was stubborn and did not give him a chance. Something happened finally Kate saw the light the rest is history except the part down here I would hope you could fill that in for me." "Ok what do you want to know?" "How did you and Kate meet?" "Oh I was working at the FDLE and I was bored I had just come from Chicago and was trying to make friends. One of the first people I met was Jim Beckett. He had just purchased a house. He needed help setting it up. As we talked I found we had much in common. We liked the same sports and he golfed. I am an avid Golfer. I am sure I will get Rick to set up a course here it is large enough." "Ok then what?" Oh after a few months he told me of his famous daughter in NYC who was also a detective. But I did not see Kate at first only Jim. Kate was pretty much hidden until One day I stopped by and saw Kate. She was a mess. I helped Jim. I also noticed she was Pregnant and she would not tell anyone who the father was. I helped her through the pregnancy and the birth of Holly. I sort of lived at the Beckett house for awhile. Kate grateful died her hair Red, changed her name and Holly's to my last name. Callie was not happy but the nurse in her relented gave me permission. I was there for the two o clock feedings and after Holly was about 8 months she would sleep through the night. I had moved out by then. At this point Kate was restless I got promoted to Head of the station and I needed a replacement Detective. Kate was my first choice. She accepted and I still came over to the Beckett house and made sure Holly did what she was supposed to do. Kate had a bit of problem with her. I did not so I ended up being the mean one. Lanie laughed at Jim's description of himself. From what she had seen Jim was too laid back to be ever considered mean. "So don't you ever resent Rick just coming in a taking over like he did?" "No not really since about the time I moved out of the Beckett house. Kate was showing pictures to Holly of her family. There were pictures showing her and Rick, His mother and Alexis. Holly's eyes would light up every time she saw her famous father. She was able to watch an old Sci Fi show who had an actor who looked like Rick she would believe he was her father. Then I was a bit resentful but I learned the poor guy did not even know of Holly's existence. So I pitied him instead of resenting. So I resolved to get in touch with him." Why did he not know? "It was hard to get a message to him. I even flew up to NY but was unable to penetrate the security surrounding him. I mean I tried all sorts of Police channels but I was rebuffed at every point. I shared that with Kate. After that she no longer tried to contact him or anyone else. She felt she had turned her back on him so he was protecting himself. So she busied herself in raising Holly as best as she could. I think she had a done a great job." The anger at her friend was quickly ebbing. "You were a true friend Jim I am glad Kate had you during her times of need." "Yeah I guess I am being rewarded now." 'I suppose so. Well I am sure Callie is waiting on you. Thanks for the chat." "Anytime Lanie. Drop on by" "I will see you later Jim." Both of them left the cottage and headed to kitchen. Callie was at the table and so were Kate, Rick and Alex. Martha and Meredith were still missing. Lanie looked at Alex and said to herself Damn he does look like Castle! Jim ran over and kissed Callie on the lips. "Are you finished with Breakfast already?" "Yeah we are planning the trip to the bridal stores. Want to come along?" "No Love, there will be too much estrogen in that trip for me". "Aw Poor Jim!" Kate quipped. "Poor Jim is right I have a 12 o clock tee time. Say would any of the other fellows here be up for a round of Golf?" "Jim I will accompany you. I am a Par golfer" "Rick I did not know you golfed." "Yeah I picked it up when you left I was told by the therapist that I needed an outlet so Golf became it." Alex now added to the conversation. "I know Jim Beckett is a good golfer. I am fair look like we have a foursome." "Great I will call Jim Beckett and get him over here." Jim now called Jim Beckett and he said he would meet them at the SUV. "Ok we are set it is 11:30 perfect. Let's go guys". Rick kissed Kate and said "Don't not spend all my money!" Kate snorted, "Like that is possible!" "Bye honey." "Bye Stud". Callie was kissed by Jim and they all left the kitchen leaving the women behind. They walked over to the SUV while Rick walked over to a door in the garage. Opening it there was all sort of sporting equipment enough to open a sporting good store. Walking through the isles Rick found his clubs they were state of the art. There were 4 other bags available too. Having chosen the clubs they went to the SUV and loaded them. Soon Jim was driving to golf course. A friendly wager was being made on who would be the worst golfer. Alex thinks he would be But Rick was not sure. Getting on the course Jim was first to Tee it was a par 4 hole and eagled it. Rick said, "that is great Golfing Jim!" Next up was Jim Beckett and he made one under Par. Rick was next and he made par. Alex surprised everyone with a hole in one. "Amazing Shot" Brother Rick said as he clapped his hand on his shoulder. The game continued until the last hole Jim had bogied the last two holes and was tied with Alex. Rick was next and Jim Beckett was trailing by 2 strokes. This was the 18th hole and it was a par 5. There were only 5 strokes separating the leader from the trailing end. Rick was first up and sliced it. Everyone cringed. Alex was no better. But his ball went further in to rough than Rick's. Jim Beckett was up. His was a perfect right down the fairway. Jim was last and he did exactly the same as the other Jim. His ball went further. Rick getting to his ball first was able to recover and place it on the green. Alex in the weeds finds his ball and also gets it on the edge of the green Jim Beckett also got it on the green in two. Jim dropped his ball in a sand trap. Everyone was giving him a razzing for such a bad shot. The game was getting close Alex double bogied and ended up in Third place. Jim Beckett made par making him still in fourth place. Jim bogied the last hole and was in second. It was all up to Rick he could be the hero or the goat. Today the goat won. He tripled bogied the hole. "Tough luck Rick, I thought you were going to beat us". Jim said. "Yeah I did too but the ball could not get in the cup!" "It is time for the nineteenth Hole let's head to the clubhouse." Alex said. They all agreed and headed for something to drown their sorrows. "Rick, did you know you did well as some professionals on the PGA tour up to that last hole?" "Yeah I was trained by a PGA pro. I think it was money well spent." "Rick I was thinking after the weddings are over would you entertain a golf course in compound?" Actually Jim I have plans for that very thing. He pulled out his smart phone and showed Jim the plans. "Wow that is a championship course." "Yeah I know. It looks perfect to me Brother." "Son that looks too challenging for this old duffer!" "Oh come on Jim practice makes perfect that is what my therapist said." "Well as the movie Field of Dreams said If you building they will come." The rest of the men agreed. Soon they were back at the compound wondering how the women were faring. 


	27. Chapter 27

After the Boys left the women sat around the kitchen table.

Callie was the first to speak up.

"Ok since I know the stores I elect I drive. That way we can have a relaxed and enjoyable experience. I also have an ulterior motive we going to meet my Mother. She has been already shopping for me."

"Oh you have your own personal shopper?" Kate quips.

Martha now comes in to the kitchen looking great.

"Morning darlings, what is up on the agenda?"

Martha gave a hug to Kate and sat down with a cup of coffee.

"Martha, Callie was telling us about having her own personal shopper to meet us."

"Shopping? Wonderful I saw a great little boutique a few days ago when you father took me shopping I must show it to you. So why are we waiting here? Let's get going!

"We are waiting for your granddaughter to make an appearance. Then possible her mother too."

"We are going to take Meredith?"

"Well we sprung the wedding on her she will need clothes too. Besides I have to say she always looks classy in her style."

Alexis now enters the kitchen she is on the phone.

"Ok Owen I will see you at the wedding thanks for the itinerary. I just got it. Love you too. Bye."

"Owen?" Martha raised an eyebrow at her granddaughter.

"I seem to recall there was an Owen in your past that left you heartbroken when you were 15. That could not be the same person could it?" Kate added warily.

"You were so distraught I know Rick was about to go find a shotgun for hurting his little girl but we talked him out of that." Lanie now adds.

"Girl we have your back but hitting the same trough twice can only lead to disaster."

"You all do not understand that has been 8 years ago. He was immature and he did not understand what he did. Now he does."

"Does he treat you like your Dad treats me?" Kate now in mom mode asked.

"Oh Yes Kate he certainly does. He is not the same brat that he was in high school. He has grown up. He finished Harvard and now he is in the Navy. He is a Naval aviator. We reconnected about a year ago. Quite by accident in NY he was finished with Harvard and was going to Naval training in Pensacola. I met him on the subway. I had just gotten off a shift at the morgue and I had dropped something. He picked it up for me and as he and I bent down to retrieve it our eyes met. It was kismet Kate. We have been seeing each other for the past year in DC. He has been attached to a squadron out of Patuxent River. But recently he is an aide for an admiral."

"You mean The Admiral?" Martha looked at her granddaughter suspiciously.

Martha began to think another person might be ruined by the manipulations of that old man.

Alexis looked at Kate and Lanie for support

Lanie's eyes showed that she got her back, Kate also looked supportive.

"Maybe, I do not know all I know it is an Admiral if it is our Admiral I do not know. Owen just got attached a few weeks ago. It was all hush hush."

"A few weeks ago like when you decided to come with your father on your spring break?"

"Yeah how did you know? Grams."

"My young child I just know." Martha stood and hugged her grandchild.

"But Grams Owen is a marvelous man."

"I am sure he is. I hope you can trust him."

"Martha, that sounds like the voice of experience." Kate said softly.

"It is Kate. I was once your age Alexis and a bright young naval aviator swept me off my feet too. It was a wonderful time while it lasted. Then I end up married with twins inside me and then he disappears only to divorce me and marry my sister. He had gotten her pregnant too while still married to me. So keep your eyes open for the slightest signs Alexis."

"Don't you worry none Alexis, I will scope out your beau! If he passes you will know Ok?"

"Thanks Lanie".

At this point Meredith appeared looking better than she did earlier.

She pick up the pot and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Martha.

"Good Moring all. What is happening?"

They all greeted Meredith.

Kate asked, "Since we sprung this wedding on you so suddenly I wanted to know if you wanted to go clothes shopping with us?"

"Kate darling that is so kind. Yes I would love to go shopping. I do not have anything to wear appropriate for a wedding."

"So Alexis are you coming? You can keep doing your wedding planner duties while you ride along."

"Ok so I will go get Holly and meet you at the mini van."

"Great let's go shopping" Callie says.

Alexis entered her sister's room. She was coloring.

"Hi little one we are all going shopping for new clothes for the weddings. There would be no one here to watch you so you have to come with us."

"Fine Lessa I will dress myself."

Alexis winced knowing the choices she would make if left alone.

"That is good but would you not like what I think is pretty?"

"Ok Lessa please pick out something pretty for me."

Alexis found a pretty sundress and sandals.

"This is good."

Holly changed into the pretty clothes her sister laid out.

Alexis combed her hair and made pig tails.

"There let's go the rest are waiting for us."

Alexis picked up her little sister and carried her to van.

They were the last to enter.

"Ok people I am a police officer so obey the rules everyone's seatbelt on secure?"

Alexis helped Holly with the booster seat.

"Good let's go Callie."

Soon they had stopped at a small boutique.

Martha exclaimed, "This is the same one I was talking about."

Callie made the introduction to everyone to her mother Celia.

"Great to meet the mother of one of the bride's", Martha said.

I am the mother of the Groom this one is going to marry.

So Mom what sort of selection do you have. The scheme is tropical colors.

So I thought the bride's maids would be in this sea foam Blue chiffon. Pulling the dresses off the rack she handed it to Alexis and Lanie. The dressing rooms are around the corner.

Ok Mom what about wedding dresses?

"I picked out a sleek silk dress with very few accessories."

It was perfect fit for Callie.

Kate now wanted a something less flashy a higher neck line and lower hemline.

Celia looked through the stock and came up empty.

"So sorry Kate I do not see anything like that. But there is a store in Ft Lauderdale which might. I will give Callie the address."

Everyone was happy with the selection other than Kate. They left the store knowing the purchases would be delivered before the wedding.

Callie drove to the new location and Holly found the perfect flower girl dress and shoes. But Kate again had no luck in finding the dress. They went to store after store. The rest of the women were getting impatient. Finally Kate had enough.

"Callie drive us to the compound," Kate was terse.

Callie entered the compound and parked.

Kate now left the rest behind and ran to her bedroom wanting no one to see her breaking down.

Why is finding a wedding dress so hard? She thought to herself.

Kate now heaved in the toilet. Some things never change do they little one as Kate talked to her unborn child.

She started to cry because she missed her mother. The day was fine until she saw Callie with her mom and Alexis with her Mom. Martha tried but she will never be Johanna.

Rick entered the room after playing the rounds of golf. He found her curled in a ball in the large shower with many heads. He stripped off his clothes and joined her in the shower.

At the kitchen table Jim Beckett saw the ladies were back.

"So how did the shopping go?"

Holly ran to her Pawpaw and told him about the beautiful flower girl dress they bought her.

"Oh that is so wonderful so where is your mother?"

"Mom is in the shower with Rick." Holly quips.

"She was very upset Pawpaw."

Alexis now adds, "Mom was getting sadder and sadder as the day progressed. She did not find a wedding dress."

Jim Beckett had an idea.

"Tell your mother Holly to meet me in my cottage I have something to show her. Will you do that for me?"

Holly nodded her head and ran off to the shower door and banged on it.

"Holly what are you doing here and how did you get in here", Rick said poking his head out the shower door.

"I picked the lock. Pawpaw wants you to come to his cottage mommy."

"Ok little one I am almost finished with my shower so go tell Pawpaw I will be there soon. Afterward we will have a talk about locked doors Ok Holly?"

Ok mommy Holly now ran out of the room to find her Pawpaw

Well that was embarrassing. Rick said Kate agreed.

"Who taught her to pick locks?"

"Uncle Alex!"

They both exclaimed!

Kate was now feeling better after being wrapped in Rick's strong arms.

Rick wanted to fool around after the refreshing shower.

"Rick later I need to find out what Dad wants."

Rick pouted, "What about what I want?"

"Rick darling we will have time later tonight. Besides it is almost time for dinner. I wonder what Ellie was cooking tonight."

"I heard it is an old family recipe." Rick said as he and Kate got dressed.

Dinner was a raucous time with everyone so excited about the coming weddings.

The dinner was over and Kate accompanied her father back to his cottage. Others went out on the veranda to get some fresh air. Some wandered back to their rooms.

Rick and Alex were on the veranda.

"Quite a golf game huh?"

"Yeah it was Brother."

Alex draped is arm over his brother's shoulder.

"So what have been teaching Holly? Am I going to have to worry she will be planting bugs next?"

"Oh she picked a lock didn't she."

"Yes she did to mine and Kate's bedroom and a locked bathroom door too while I and Kate were in the shower!"

"Oh I am so sorry brother but there was a mix up a day ago and someone accidently locked their room and left the key in the room. I did not want to go to security so I picked the lock. Holly was there when I did it. She just observed me. I did not know she learned how to do it."

"Apparently she did. You need to be careful Brother you taught her the technique but did not teach her when it is appropriate to use it. In the future if you need to do something like that you need to explain to Holly. Why you are doing it and reason it is ok to do it. I hope to avoid another such embarrassing incident if you get my drift."

"Yeah Brother loud and clear."

"Good it is great having you around. I missed this when we were younger you, me and William and all of NYC as our play ground."

"Yes it was a fun time Brother Remember the paint filled water balloon fight on the roof of that building."

"Yeah I covered in Green paint and William got not a spot on him."

"Yeah we were too busy throwing them at each other brother and forgot about him."

"I remember you were covered in Red paint. Oh how did Fred react to that?"

"Oh he did not say a thing but hosed me off on the driveway when he spotted me."

"Oh Mom laughed at me all covered in green paint at the theater.'

"She thought I was applying for some sort of role."

At this point 2 new comers were approaching the veranda. It was Callie and her girl friend.

Hi Rick Alex, I want you to meet my best friend Alice. She and I been friends for a very long time.

Rick was polite and said please to meet you.

Alex on the other hand was captivated by the medium height buxom blonde with a great figure pale blue eyes and a slight smile.

Callie secretly smiled at Rick and Rick winked at her.

Alex now enchanted wanted to know everything about her as they walked arm in arm around the compound grounds.

"So she is single?"

"Yeah she had a rough life with lots of bad men."

"She never got pregnant but they certainly knocked her around. She was one of my nurses I worked with in the hospital here before it was closed."

"So there is not a hospital in this area?"

"Yeah it closed awhile ago."

"Rick got to thinking. Callie would you please get me the name of the people who owns the hospital grounds. I think I can get an investor group together to reopen it. I want healthcare for my community."

"Ok Rick I can do that."

Meanwhile Kate knocked at her father's cottage door. This was the first time she had entered his cottage since it was furnished.

Kate looked around there were pictures of Kate when she was little and pictures of Holly too sometimes they would be side by side a baby picture of Kate next to a baby picture of Holly.

"Ok Dad what do you need?"

"No Katie it is not what I need but what you need."

"There was a box in his hand."

"Open it."

Inside was a beautiful dress which was lovingly very well preserved.

"Dad is this…" Kate started to cry.

Jim Beckett held his daughter and consoled her.

"Yes Katie it is Johanna's wedding dress. Try it on."

She between tears put the beautiful gown on. It was a perfect fit. There were a few places where stitching was needed but this was the dress! Kate now had her dress!

She took it off and put it away to take it to Celia's shop tomorrow.

"Thank You Dad!"

Jim just hugged and smiled at her.

Kate left with the box and soon was on the veranda with Rick and Callie.

Callie looked at the box and immediately knew what it was.

"Oh Kate, can I take that from you?"

"Yeah Callie, can you take it to your mother's shop?"

"She is not open usually on Sunday but she will make an exception. Good Night Kate good night Rick. Oh Rick I will get that info you need tomorrow Ok?"

"That would be fine Callie. Have a good night".

Callie left with the box under her arm.

Kate kissed Rick and hugged him.

"I think I promised sometime earlier of a reward?"

"Oh Kate lead on!"

Kate grabbed Rick's hand and entered their bedroom off the veranda. There they proceeded to show how much they loved each other.

After they were sated Rick now brought up the problem of Holly and lock doors.

"Oh Rick let go kiss her good night and tuck her in. Holly been a bit neglected due to the wedding activities."

Rick and Kate entered Holly's room she was all ready asleep. Kate kissed her head and she awoke.

"Hi Mommy".

"Hi little one I just wanted to tuck you in and tell you how much I love you. I am so sorry I got distracted with all the wedding stuff."

"That is ok Mommy. I know I am loved. Lessa tucked me in and told me a story. She is not as good as you Daddy or you Mommy but she is my sister and I love her."

Rick was so proud of both of his daughters. He moved to pat her head. She had the same silky hair as Alexis. He kissed her good night and both of them left.

"Oh Rick am I a terrible mother to neglect Holly so much?"

"No Kate you are a wonderful mother who has much to do before the wedding. She understands you can not be there all the time. Once the wedding is over it will be easier I promise you."

"Rick you always know the right things to say."

She kissed him.

"Let's go to bed".

"Right after you Honey."

So Rick and Kate went into their bedroom still forgetting to have that talk with Holly and locked doors.


	28. Chapter 28

Sunday was a lazy day most everyone did something to relax. Alexis even was off the phone. Rick thought the headset that she wore was a permanent attachment to her head.

"Good Morning Pumpkin."

Rick kissed her head then sat down next to her. The Cook Ellie was busy preparing a Sunday brunch since breakfast was long past.

"You are sure lazy today. Good to see you without your headset on."

"I have everything arranged. I will be flying out to NY in a few hours. I am going to miss you Daddy!"

"Pumpkin it is Ok I will see you on Friday."

"I just do not want to leave you. There is so much I want to do."

"Yes Alexis I know but you need to finish your college too. There will be time for all of this when you finish in May. Plus I hear you have a young man courting you?"

Alexis blushes

"So when were you going to tell your old man?"

"Who told you? Kate?"

"You know we are not keeping any secrets. That includes you."

"Ok Daddy."

"So tell me about this young man? I assume I will meet him at the weddings?"

"Yes Daddy. You know him already."

"Really when?"

"When I was 15 he was my first crush."

"Owen? I was going to get a Shotgun and hunt him down! How dare he hurt my little girl."

"Daddy I am a big girl now. He is nothing like he was in High School. He has matured and I love him."

"Ok Pumpkin I know you have a good sense of these things. Where it came from I have no idea. I want you be happy that is all I ever wanted."

"I know Daddy."

Alexis curled into his arms.

"I hope he treats you nice Pumpkin! You deserve the best."

"Oh Daddy he does. He is like you with Kate."

"Good But if he is ever not. Do not be afraid of my reaction. I want to know right away!

Besides, tell him Kate sleeps with a gun!"

"Ok Daddy I will."

"So tell me, how has Owen changed?"

"He is an officer and a gentleman."

"Oh, a military man?"

"Yes he is a Naval Aviator."

"So how did you meet him again? Why did you not ever mention him to me?"

"Dad a Purple Elephant could have been in the room and you would not have noticed."

"I was that bad?"

"Dad I know you meant well but suffice it to say for the first year after I got into Med school you were not interested in anything. So this I kept to myself. You did not need to be bothered."

"I know Pumpkin I was quite a mess after Kate left then disappeared by my brother. I am so sorry I was not there for you. That is in the past I am here for you now."

"That is ok Daddy I know you are here now and I am grateful to Kate for getting my Daddy back."

"So am I! Pumpkin so am I."

"Kate now entered the room and poured herself a cup of coffee. Kissed Rick and sat down at the table."

"Hi Stud I thought you were coming back to bed."

Rick was holding Alexis in his lap like he did when she was a little girl

"Well something came up and we needed to discuss it."

Alexis kissed her father on the cheek and rose from his chair.

"I will talk you later I have to pack for my flight. Bye Dad, Bye Mom."

Alexis gave a hug to Kate and whispered in her ear.

"Take care of him Kate he may seem strong but that is just a façade. He is still healing but I know he is in good hands."

Alexis gave a kiss on her cheek and ran off to her bedroom to pack.

"So that is what came up Huh?"

"Yeah I am going to miss her. It was like almost old times with Alexis around."

"Yeah Rick but do not get too maudlin. We promised to talk to Holly today."

"Yes we did so let's go find the littlest Castle?"

"Last I hear she was Mr. Beckett, Mr. Castle." Ellie said overhearing the conversation.

"Thanks Ellie"

Kate and Rick stood and grasped each others hand and smiled at each other then walked out the door.

Lanie now appeared and said to Ellie.

"They sure do make a cute couple."

Ellie agreed

"So Ms. Esposito, how are you this fine Sunday Morning?"

"I am fine Ellie. I think I will have one of your omelets please."

'Sure thing Ms. Esposito. There is juice and fresh fruit on the table with fresh Biscuits plus homemade Raspberry Jam.'

Lanie was soon joined by Alex and Meredith. They were whispering to each other,

Trailing behind Alex was Alice Callie's best friend holding Alex's hand.

Everyone sat down and gave Ellie their orders and proceeded to feast on the food on the table.

Jim now appeared sans Callie.

Alice noticed Callie missing.

"Jim where is Callie? I thought she was with you."

"No she left early to have breakfast with her mother and Jack. They will be by later."

"So you did not go with her?"

"No I wanted to sleep in and she said she was doing a favor. She did not want company."

"Being jilted already that was fast. So only 6 days left are you getting cold feet?"

"Nah my feet are toasty warm. Callie is too at last I looked."

"That is good to Know."

"Alex have you ever been married before?"

"No Alice I have not. For the longest time my job was my life then I realized I wanted something more permanent."

"Rick is he a good example?"

"He is the best example I wish to emulate him."

Soon brunch was over and everyone went their separate ways.

\\\\\

Rick and Kate knocked on Jim Beckett's cottage.

Jim Beckett greeted them at the door.

Holly was on the floor coloring as soon as she saw her parents she jumped up, ran to them and hugged them hard.

Hi Mommy Daddy I was coloring with Pawpaw.

Dad, were you coloring too?

No I was just commenting on the beautiful picture she was making.

That is wonderful Darling. Now Holly we need to discuss something with you.

Ok Mommy.

Kate kneeled down to Holly's height.

It is not ok to unlock door which are locked without the person who owns that room permission. What you did the other day was wrong. You need to wait until you get permission to enter any locked room ok Holly? Do you understand what I mean?

Holly looked at her mother with a scrunched nose and looking like she is thinking over what her Mother had just told her. Rick now added.

"It is ok little one to learn new skills. I understand you learnt that one from Uncle Alex?"

"Yes Daddy I watched and I figured out what he had done."

"That is good Holly but just because you learn a skill does not mean you need to use it every time it can be useful. You need to be aware of other people's needs too. One need is the need of privacy. It is important you learn to knock on any locked door. People who need time to react so you must wait a few moments before knocking again. If there is no response, you need to go away and come back later. Sometimes someone is asleep and can not hear your knocking. But it is not ok to open the door without permission Ok Holly?"

Rick now gathered his daughter into his arms and lifted her into the air. Kate stood and wrapped her arm around Rick's waist.

"Ok Holly what did I just say?"

"I need permission to enter any locked door. I can not use my skills even though I know I could. It is a right to privacy which should not be breached."

"Ok Holly and if the door is just closed or locked what do you do?"

"I knock then wait a few moments and knock again."

"Good girl and what happens if there is no answer?"

"I go way and come back later."

"That is correct Holly you go away and come back later."

"You just learned a valuable lesson Holly I am Proud of you!" Jim Beckett Now added.

"So who wants to go to the beach?" Rick now asks.

Holly wiggles in his arms

"I do daddy I have great purple polka dotted bathing suit."

Well you need to get in it. Let's go! Are you coming Mommy?

"I will be there in a moment I need to talk to Dad. I will catch up Ok?"

"Fine Kate we will see you out there."

"Daddy let me down."

"Oh are you sure I could get you to your room much faster it you were on my back.

I am sure you want your royal steed to take you there?"

"Ok daddy"

Holly now climbs onto his back Rick holds on to her legs tight.

"So where do you want your Royal steed go?"

"To the princesses' bedroom! Away! Daddy!"

Rick snorted like and horse and pawed the ground then takes off running fast toward her bedroom.

Kate laughed at Rick's crazy antics!

Holly was giggling too.

Once Rick and Holly were gone Kate turned to her father.

Hey Dad Rick and I are working together again. So I need you and Martha to keep an eye on Holly. I know it is sudden but Rick decided to become a Civilian Consultant with the FDLE. We go on call at midnight tonight. It may be nothing but I need you to look in on Holly if we leave early?

Certainly Katie this is nothing new for me having Martha's help will be interesting.

Well I was going next door to talk to her too.

Ok Katie Bug I will talk to you later.

Kate went next door to Martha's cottage and she agreed to look after Holly too.

Rick now getting into the house slowed down. He was making clip clop noises as he slowed to a walk in the house. Holly was urging her steed to go faster. But every time she urged him to go faster the slower he would go until he stopped entirely.

"Why Daddy will you not go".

Rick acting like the horse just snorted at her.

Holly was perplexed. Then she thought of a solution.

"Ok Horsey you know the right speed you do it your way."

Rick snorted twice and again pawed at the ground. He slowly started to walk down the long hallway to her bedroom.

Once there he unceremoniously dumped her on her bed and he sat down and refused to get up.

Holly again was wondering what to do. Rick just sat there holding her legs and not moving. He snorted as if he was an annoyed horse.

Holly now said, " Oh Thank you noble steed your services are done."

At that Rick became Daddy again let go of her legs and let her slide off his back. Rick now started a tickle fight. After the fight was over he got out her bathing suit and left the room so she could change. Rick went back to his room to change into beach clothes.

Rick returned carrying towels, sunscreen and a book plus two lawn chairs with the to go bag.

"So Holly are you ready to go swim in the ocean?"

"Yes Daddy."

As they left her room Alexis came out of her room.

"Oh I wish I could go to the beach with you Holly."

"Why can't you Alessa?"

"Oh little one I have to leave and go back to school I will be back Friday."

Holly now reached up to get a hug and a kiss from her big Sister. Alexis also got a hug from her father and a kiss too.

"Bye Pumpkin texts us when you arrive. How are you getting to the Airport?"

"Jim is taking me in the Ferrari."

"Ok Pumpkin, talk to you soon. Bye honey."

At this point Kate arrived decked in her swim clothes.

"I hope you were not going to leave with out saying goodbye?"

"Yeah it looks that is what this is but you caught me Mom!"

Kate now hugs her soon to be step daughter.

"You be careful and tell everyone your Mom sleeps with a Gun! Ok?"

"Right Mom"

As this tearful goodbye was taking place they were all walking Alexis out to where Jim was seated in the Ferrari.

"Take care of my little Girl Jim" Rick quipped.

Holly now pipes up.

"I am not going Daddy Alessa is she is a Big Girl!"

Kate now says.

"Holly at one time Alexis was a little girl and Daddy remembers those times. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Good Girl lets get to the beach. Are you coming Daddy?"

"I am right behind you."

Alexis gives her daddy one more hug. Jim loads her carry on and gets in the car then leaves the compound. Rick was standing there waving goodbye.

Soon Rick, Kate and Holly were on the beach. Rick and Holly were making the traditional SandCastle Castle.

Kate was reading her book under the shade of the beach umbrella. Occasionally commenting on how the sand Castle construction was going.

This was perfect Kate thought, "Her daughter playing with her daddy and having fun at the beach."

Rick had a lifeguard on duty just in case. They all had fun in the sun and the waves. It started getting toward dusk. Rick packed up their belongings and headed to the outdoor shower to wash off the excess sand. Later he planned on bringing Kate back out her sans lifeguard. He had a romantic dinner planned for just the two of them.

Holly now cleaned of the sand and had new clothes ate dinner with the rest of the group. Callie's friend Alice was still hanging on Alex. She was his new shadow. Callie and Jim were missing too. There was something romantic awaiting them in their cottage. Martha and Jim Beckett along with Meredith and Lanie were eating dinner.

Meredith says to Martha.

"I saw there is a theater in town. They are playing Fiddler on the Roof. Are you interested in going?"

"Sure sounds like fun."

"Alex would your friend and yourself, like to attend?"

Alex now consults with Alice.

Sure we will meet you there Alice needs to go home and get dressed.

"Wonderful"

Martha now clapped her hands.

Jim Beckett and Lanie begged off.

"Someone needs to watch this little one."

Holly just grinned at her Pawpaw.

"Ok the curtain is at nine I have ordered the tickets. They will be awaiting us at the theater door."

"Everyone meet her at Eight. That is an hour and half to get ready."

Rick and Kate are getting dressed after making love and showering and making love in the shower Kate of course got sick before the end of the shower.

"I swear I did not eat much today. Where does it all come from?"

"I do not know love"

He hands the cold water bottle and crackers to her.

Once that was over Kate was dressed and entered the great room where Holly was on the floor watching TV lying between both Lanie and Jim Beckett who were sitting in loungers.

"OOOOH, look at you girl! Where is Writer Man taking you? Going somewhere special?"

"I do not know but Rick told me to dress up."

"Writer Man, you are looking very sharp!"

"Ok Kate, are you ready for your surprise?"

"Oh Daddy you look fine and Mommy you look very beautiful!"

"Oh thank you little one. Shall we be off?"

They open the front door and there was a golf cart which they both climbed on.

The driver now took them back to the beach but a boardwalk was now down and a magical setting was there. Tiki Lamps were lit an interesting netting was across the top of poles. They got off the cart and saw a table set and a waiter standing by. As Kate stepped under the netting it started light up with very small points of light which would flicker on and off randomly like fireflies. Soon the lights were starting to make words. "This is the light of my life." Other words were soon to follow. Rick seated Kate and the meal was now presented. It was Kate's favorite Lobster and Steak well bloody with her favorite vegetables served with a sparkling cider perfect for the meal.

"Rick this is wonderful. You remembered."

"Darling I remember every thing about you."

Rick began to eat and background music was being heard. It was coming from the shadows.

"It was a Caribbean love song about a sailor pining for his lady love."

"Kate, I was once that sailor but now I have found her and I will never let her go!"

Kate blushed. Soon the meal was over and the table was removed. The tiki lights were extinguished. They were dancing to the music with nothing but the Milky Way as the light. Soon the moon which was almost full began its rise into the sky.

"Rick as much as I enjoyed this romantic dinner. We are on call as of Midnight. So we need to get to sleep."

"Yes Kate I realized that so I got this together early it is only 7:30."

Ok Rick I am tired take me home.

At this point the golf cart which brought them here returned and whisked them to the front door.

Kate kissed her soon to be husband.

"I love you Mr. Castle. Take me to bed."

Rick picked up Kate and carried her bridal style into the house. He did not stop until they were in their room where he let her down gently on the bed. They got ready for bed. Soon they were arm in arm asleep.

In Jim and Callie's cottage the same treatment was happening.

Rick had made it possible for them to enjoy the same catered dinner.

Callie was splendid in her dress and Jim was elegant in his suit. They enjoyed the Meal and soon it was time for Callie to head back to Atlanta. Jim now still dressed escorted Callie to the Ferrari and deposited her to the airport for her flight to Atlanta.

Jim and Callie kissed.

"I will see you soon, My love."

"Soon My Love" Callie repeated.

Callie now disappeared into the terminal and soon was home in Atlanta. Just in time for her Midnight shift. Jim drove back to the compound all keyed up. He knew That Callie was ok she texted him. Jim soon was asleep. Those Early morning calls were soon to come.


	29. Chapter 29

Kate is sleeping soundly when that dreaded phone call comes it is 4AM Kate reaches for the phone and half asleep say

"Bec er Longworth here"

"Ok Got it great. See you at the site."

Rick is on his back and Kate is lying across him he starts to snore.

"Rick come on that is dispatch there is a body."

Kate pushes on him no response. So Kate places her mouth across his and soon they were dueling tongues.

"Well good Morning to you too."

"Ok Stud great you are awake it is our first case. DB rick get up and dressed we leave in 20."

"Ok Kate, right behind you."

Rick gets up and stretches. Kate is already in the shower. Rick follows behind.

"Rick what are you doing?"

"Showering together to save time I have your hot tea and your water bottles and crackers in the togo bag."

"Ok Rick hand me the shampoo."

Rick now washes Kate's hair and finishes off the shower. Exactly 19minutes they are on the road heading to the crime site. The cruiser stops at the station.

"Kate I thought we were going to the crime site. This is the station why are we here?"

Jim now greets them

"Good Morning Rick, Kate she is here because the cruiser while well equipped can not go where we need to go."

"Oh cool we get to go in the amphib again?"

"Yes Rick we get to go in the Amphib again this why we have it. So get out and come with me."

They all go into the station about a dozen patrol officers were inside.

"Ok group we are heading to a site 30 miles inside the Everglades. We are into two teams dogs will be waiting for us once we get there. We need a full perimeter sweep that means everything unusual you photograph and tag. In this condition we will have to wait for the sun to rise which should be happening once we get there. Ok Jim picks out 6 troopers and Carlos and Daniel in his vehicle. Kate you take Rick and 6 other patrolmen. Let's move out."

The two vehicles are loaded and take off about ten minutes later the road ends and both enter the swamp the vehicles make good time and as the sun peaking over the horizon.

They arrived at the site. Billy and Bubba fine meats! There is a worn sign of an alligator on the top of the building.

Kate gets out and greets the redneck looking man in coveralls and smoking a corn cob pipe.

"I am Det Longworth with FDLE. Are you the one which called in this complaint?"

"I am Billy Bob Thorn I am a purebred Seminole. My family has been hunting in the glades for centuries but this is the first time I have found this."

Billy Bob is met with his identical brother Bubba.

"Bubba show the police what you found?"

"Ok come with me"

Kate and officers along with Rick head to an airboat. On the boat was a canvas tarp. Bubba lifted the tarp and there was a dead Gator which was about 11 foot.

Bubba now opened the Gator's mouth and Kate shone a flashlight into the mouth and between the teeth was a Woman's Hand. On the carefully manicured fingers was an unusual Ring. It was the ring which wedged between the alligators teeth making it impossible for the gator to swallow the hand. Carlos was now called over as Rick took a number of pictures.

"Ok I take it you did not get this gator here."

"No Ma'am"

"That is No Detective. I am not a Ma'am you got that?"

"Yes Detective."

"So where did you get this?"

"On the PalmGlade golf course.

"Ok troops this is not the crime screen. We need to get the place where the gator was captured and killed. "

Billy Bob chains up the Gator and hoists it into the air.

"Carlos, it looks like we need to gut the gator" Jim said.

Daniel walks up.

"It is a female Gator. Wow an 11 foot female they rarely get this large."

Bubba, will you take us to where you got it?

I am not Bubba I am Billy Bob.

Ok Billy Bob, will you take us to where the gator was captured?

No I was foolin' ya I am actually Bubba! Ya get in your contraptions and follow me!

Rick stay with Bubba on the air boat!

Rick climbed on the airboat he was handed ear cones and the boat was fired up.

It started slowly at first the amphib was chugging behind.

"Let's open her up and get there!"

So Bubba pushed full Throttle. Rick is slammed back in the seat and it took off!

Kate muttered to herself "Show off He is trying to leave us behind. Well two can play that game."

Kate yells at the troopers, "Standby for lightspeed!"

The trooper all braced themselves this was common procedure for going from amphib to hydroplane. There was a shudder and the beast rose onto skis. A loud turbine whine is heard as the vehicle now shoots a rooster tail and follows quickly! 15 mins later Rick and Bubba land on the edge of the golf course. Kate converts the vehicle back to amphib. And chug next to the airboat and climbs onto the golf course. Kate gets out.

So where did you capture her?

"On the 15th water hazard you see the slide marking in the dew as I drug her to the airboat."

Rick taking pictures was following the slide marks back to the water hazard.

There is a splash mark where the gator was pulled out. Rick looks at the hazard and realized this was the course he just played on Saturday.

"Kate I played this exact course Saturday."

"Huh?"

"I remember there is a Gator warning sign Right Here!"

Rick is now pointing at the sign.

"So this is the gator's lair."

Rick was pointing at the murky water.

"Ok we need to get statements from everyone near this hazard from the groomsman to the head chef! Move Out people"

"Come on Rick let's find the head grounds keeper."

Troopers are placing crime scene tape around the water hazard.

Kate found the head grounds keeper in his work shed.

He was looking depressed.

"I am Det. Kate Longworth of the FDLE and what is your name please?"

"I am Groomsman Willie."

"Ok Willie, can you tell me what happened?"

"It is terrible Caroline the gator She was a major attraction here was dead someone shot her. It happened this morning. I called Billy Bob there is no reason that the meat could not be saved! "

"Ok have you ever seen this ring?"

"Oh My! Yes I did it was Laura Desk's the heiress she vanished about 10 years ago."

At this point Kate calls in the divers and the CSI to look for any trace evidence.

Rick on his smart phone showed Kate a picture of the heiress. In the picture was the ring.

Kate rounded up the troopers and headed back to amphib.

Loaded up they entered a waterway which brought them up behind the station.

Everyone disembarked. Kate and Rick headed to their office Kate pulled out her white board.

"Ok we need to wait for official confirmation but until we can look up the missing report case file on her."

Kate places a timeline on the board. The picture of the hand wedged in between the gator's mouth was put on the board. Rick got the file and read to Kate.

"The housekeeper Gynethe Vica made the report when the heiress Desk did not return from a party thrown by Bernard Tick a wealthy playboy and a con artist noted for stealing rich widow's fortunes."

"It says here that Gynethe is still living in the Desk estate."

"I think it is time to talk to Ms Vica to see if there is anything else she can tell us."

Rick was tossed the keys

"You drive I am not feeling too well!"

Rick was concerned about Kate.

"Just drive will ya the gps will take you there be careful the drivers here are not normal."

The Desk estate was 2 compound down from Castle's own one.

Kate got out and pressed the intercom.

"Det Longworth of the FDLE . I need to ask some questions of Ms Vica".

The gate opened Kate got in and drove up to the estate. A Butler Mr. Grimms met them at the door.

"Ms. Vica is in the main room to your left."

"Ms. Vica has certainly moved in she has made herself the lady of the manor." Rick said to Kate

Kate nodded.

Mr, Grimms continued, "since the rightful heiress had no relatives and friends. The estate is run under Ms. Vica's direction."

"When the cat is gone the mice will play."

A younger woman late 30's dressed in the latest fashion was sitting on a chair waiting for the detective.

"Oh My it is true!"

"What is true?"

"The Richard Castle has moved to Florida! I did not believe the gossip rags but my friend Celia she chooses all my clothes stated she saw you with her daughter the other day. And here you are!"

"Yes Here I am , this is Detective Longworth. She and I wish to talk to you about your employer."

Rick now shows the picture of the ring.

"This was located in the mouth of a Gator on the palm glade golf course. Can recognize it?"

"Yes my employer Ms. Desk was wearing it the night she disappeared."

"Are you certain? This was the ring she was wearing on the night in question?"

"Yes it was her grandmother's ring she wore it all the time."

"Ok we might need further assistance later will you be available."

"Yes I will. Do you think you found her?"

"We do not know but we are talking to people who know the ring. Thank you for your time."

"Anytime for the famous Mr. Castle! I have a copy of your latest book Would you sign it for me?"

"Certainly Ms. Vica anything for a fan."

Kate rolls her eyes then smiles.

"Ok one other thing is there anything of a personal item which would have your employer hair or an old toothbrush? We would need it for DNA comparison."

"Ok follow me."

Rick and Kate followed Ms. Vica to a locked door.

"This is the mistress's room no one disturbs it. It is kept the way she left it that night so many years ago. Only I have the key."

Rick now pulled a stray hair off . Ms. Vica did not notice but Kate did she opened an evidence bag and placed the wayward hair inside Kate labeled it and sealed it placing it into her bag.

Ms. Vica produced a hair brush from her vanity. It was blonde hair like Ms Vica. There definitely was a family relationship between Ms. Vica and her employer.

Rick looked around the room cataloguing and taking cell phone pics. The most startling thing in the room was the portrait of the mistress Desk. Rick looked at then the portrait. They looked the same

Ms Vica noticed Rick and Kate looking at the portrait.

"Yes she was so beautiful. People say I look like her but I really do not see it."

Kate and Rick bag the hair brush. Rick grabbed the pen she held to sign the book. But he switched it with one of his own then returned signed book and pen to her.

"Thank you Mr. Castle I am so glad Derrick Storm was not dead after all!"

"Uh Thanks I think."

Rick and Kate left and Rick with gloves on removed the pen and placed it in an evidence bag.

Kate drove back to the station. Daniel was there.

"Hey Daniel please hand these items to trace and test for DNA and run any finger prints."

"Will do Det Longworth."

"So it is lunch time. Your standing orders of pizzas should be here by now. Do you want a slice?"

Sure Kate get me three slices Please.

I guess all we can do is wait for the autopsy and trace. I am going to report to Jim.

Kate got the pizzas and drinks for Rick and dropped them in Jim's office.

"Rick, what do you have?"

"Jim we found that the ring is possibly the one worn by Heiress Laura Desk on the night she disappeared. We have contacted the housekeeper a Vica. We obtained DNA evidence to be compared. Plus some finger prints. So we wait on the results.

"So what did the gutting of the gator show?"

Very little I am afraid the gator had crushed the bones and the flesh was consumed.

It was a lucky break finding the hand in the mouth.

The diver report finding clothing of middle aged woman about size 14. Plus shoes of size 8 located in the gator's lair. There is a hole in the dress which is about the placing over the heart.

"So possibly the victim was shot?"

"Oh yeah Carlos obtained the bullet which killed the gator it was a 50 cal." So this is it until the science is done so go home. You are still on call.

Kate and Rick left the station and return to the compound.


	30. Chapter 30

They were lucky there was no more calls that day Rick was looking at the pics he had taken at the Desk estate. The pic of Ms. Vica standing in front of the portrait was bothering him. Kate is lounging on the bed with Holly having a tickle fest but Rick was not paying attention

"Holly go get Daddy, Tickle Daddy Holly"

Kate whispered in her ear.

Rick still concentrating on the pic on his screen was the perfect target.

Holly practices her micro ninja skills and crept closer and closer to her totally unaware target.

Rick winked at Kate. Kate had a huge smile on her face. The look of concentration on Holly's face was inspiring. Then she sprung forward only to have Rick turn facing her and growled at very loudly

"I am going to get you! The Tickle Monster wants you!

Holly stopped in midstride and squealed with delight when Rick scooped her up with one arm the other still holding on to his phone. Rick now tickles Holly until she was almost breathless.

"Help me Mommy the Tickle Monster has me!"

"Tough Luck Kid you are on your own!"

Rick now blew raspberries on her exposed stomach!

Holly wiggled and laughed so hard.

Kate now snuck behind Rick and then she attacked

Rick screamed like Holly. And soon dropped to the bed and Kate with Holly had turned the tables on the Tickle Monster.

Soon they were all exhausted lying on the bed trying to regain their breath.

Rick recovered first.

"Ok Holly we had fun but you need to get ready for bed so scoot I and Mommy will be there to tuck you in and I will read to you "

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise."

"Good I love your stories Daddy they are the Bestest!"

Holly left her parents room and hurried to get ready for bed.

The Phone rings.

"Hi Alexis what is new? Ah you missed your old man? Thanks No Holly is going to bed I will be too Oh you got that medical info Great Pumpkin, Yes I do have a meeting to discuss a teaching hospital in Palm Glades. Thank You I have your text Here you want to talk to Kate? OK here she is."

"Hi Lex Yeah missed you too Yes both of us are on call for the rest of the week. I love you too see in 3 days Bye Lex. Here is your father."

"Ok Pumpkin thank again for the info it is very valuable. Bye Pumpkins sweet dreams."

"Rick spill I saw you gazing at your pics you took today so what is the problem."

"Oh Kate darling you know me so well."

They kiss and start making out.

"RICK! Stop distracting me."

"I know that look there is something about the case I can tell."

"Ok Kate the evidence in the Gator's lair has a woman dress which is size 14. Here is the pic of Ms Vica in front of the portrait. What size would you say she is?"

"Hmmm about Size 6 maybe 8."

"She was what mid 30 in this portrait? About the age of .Ok so in ten years could some one gain enough weight to rise 6 sizes?"

"Possibly binge eaten or perhaps professional eating."

"What about Pregnancy?"

"Yeah some women can not get rid of baby fat."

"So that means only two things. The disappearance was for a reason."

"She was having a baby in secret. Then something happened she did not return to her old life. Why? "

"She and baby father decided to raise the child without the trappings of wealth?"

"So we are looking at this wrong. The Mother is killed 10 years later Why?"

"Perhaps she never told anyone who she was or how she was an heiress. She could say the ring was from her grandmother and that would be acceptable."

"So someone found out about her Idyllic life. And Killed her when she refuse to turn over the money? No, that does not work."

"So tomorrow I am going to get Daniel to do a aging and fattening of the Laura's picture that was we might have a picture someone around here would recognize. I suspect the place to solve this case is that country club and Hotel next door."

"What if she decided to work way below her station maybe a Maid?"

"We have to canvas this place tomorrow Rick but now you and I promised to tuck in a special little girl. Come on Tickle Monster!"

Kate and Rick let their room and approached Holly's room.

Kate gently knocked on the door.

A week voice was heard

"come in."

Both Kate and Rick entered Holly's bedroom Kate kissed her daughter and sat on the edge of the bed while Rick kissed her and sat down in the storyteller rocking chair.

"So Holly are you still with Charlotte's Web?"

"Yeah Alessa was reading it to me she was on 15th chapter."

"Oh so you are almost done with it? Well let me start."

Rick in storytelling mode was a delight for both Mother and Daughter. Rick's inflection and voice range made any story come alive. Soon the story had ended. Holly had dropped off the sleep. Kate leaned over and kissed her daughter and rose from the bed. Rick rose from the chair and bent over and kissed his daughter and they quietly left switching off the overhead light.

"She is such an angel. She reminds me of Alexis at that age."

"Yeah Rick she is a little angel. Lets go to bed we are on call all week you never know what could happen."

Both rick and Kate snuggled together and the dropped off asleep.

Morning came and Jim met them for breakfast.

"Ah you received the blessing of the gods?"

"What?"

"No night calls?"

"None slept like a baby Eh Kate?"

"Yeah Rick little a 230 pound rip roaring baby!"

"What do you mean I snore?"

"I will tape you or better Yet Alexis sent me her video"

Rick looked at the video and Rick was snoring so loud.

"That proves nothing she could have digitally enhanced it to make sound worse than it is!"

"Ok Rick keep telling yourself that!"

"Well even though you are on call you still have to make an appearance at the station so I will see you there."

Rick and Kate left the compound with all the supplies in the togo bag.

Getting to the station Rick got ahold of Daniel and ask him to digitally alter the picture of Ms. Vica and the portrait so they appeared heavier and older.

"Ok Rick I will get right on it".

"Hi Carlos where are you going?"

"We have a call at 100 seaside place."

"100 Seaside Place? Why does that number sound so familiar?"

"How about looking on your badge?"

"Oh good Idea. Wait, that is my compound!"

"Kate we have a complaint at our compound!"

"Well you are on Call so go deal with it!"

"He is right Rick it is ours to handle."

Rick and Kate head to his compound.

Jim Beckett and Holly were there.

"What is going on?"

"There is a big lizard in the lagoon Daddy it hissed at me!"

"Really? Where Holly?"

Jim and Carlos now appeared. Kate was almost losing it. She knew what this call was about.

"Ok Holly go show me!"

Holly now lead Rick to the edge of the lagoon and there sitting by the willow tree was the biggest lizard Rick had ever seen.

"There he is Daddy!"

"Ok Holly stand back with your Pawpaw You never know what these lizard are capable of. So be safe."

"Go get the big lizard Daddy!"

This point Rick crept toward the lizard.

Carlos was chortling,

"Yeah never know what this lizard is capable of doing. It is capable of eating all your fish that capable of!"

At this point Rick lunges for the tail and lands in the mud.

"Great technique there you got it to move."

Rick now tried again this time it turned and hissed.

Rick screams like Holly!

Jim and Carlos now rolled over in laughter.

Kate was giggling too.

"Daddy sounds like me when I am scared Pawpaw."

Jim Beckett was trying to keep it in for Holly.

Rick now tried again. This time he grabbed the tail and the lizard thrashed around and hissed and rolled. Both Rick and the caiman were now in the lagoon. Rick still holding on to the tail Rick heaved with all his strength and threw the caiman onto the shore. It was stunned and Rick jumped on the caiman holding it down Jim stopped laughing to hand him a roll of duct tape.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You wrap it around the snout Daddy!"

Rick followed his daughter advice and wrapped the snout in Duct Tape and sat on it. The lizard just sat there and hissed.

Carlos give the RFID chip reader to Rick yes the animal was chipped.

It read Benjamin Gross, 103 Seaside place.

"Hey it is somebody's pet! Hey it is my next door neighbors'"

"Well you need to return his property!"

Every time Rick would move the lizard would hiss at him again and try to wriggle away.

Rick getting fed up grabs the lizard in a bear hug and stood up. Carlos brings over an animal cage which Rick deposits the caiman into it then locks the door.

"We have a winner!"

Carlos, Kate and Jim now are showing Rick's score on his technique.

"Really Kate only a 6.0!"

Kate smirks at him.

"Jim was more generous with 7.5 Carlos gave me an 8.0! I mean how many people pick up a live lizard which is almost my height and carry it into the cage!"

"Rick you need a shower and get changed."

"Yeah the best I can do is meet you back at the station Caiman Man!"

"What about the lizard?"

"Ok I will do you a favor and return it to its owner."

The Lizard gives Rick the evil Eye and hiss at him again. Rick screams and runs into the house! Everyone was bowled over laughing.

"Tell me you got that on video?

"Yeah every glorious frequency, I think dogs in the next county could hear that scream!"

"Ok Carlos we have had our fun let's get Shruman back to his owner. Kate meet you back at the station."

Rick changed clothes and mutter the whole way back to the station.

Rick and Kate met up in Jim's Office.

"Attention for your viewing pleasure I present Caiman Man!"

The big video in station lit up. The video of Rick and his daring death defying capture of the Caiman.

Kate was laughing too hard.

"Ok we need to compare Caiman Man to the Mistress of Mud."

"What? Jim Longworth don't you dare!"

"Oh look there it is!"

Kate's video of her wrangling of the Caimen on split screen appeared.

"Jim Pull it or the video of the alligator catching a hold of your pants making you drop trow in the middle of the investigation will go to Callie."

"Go head it nothing she has not seen before".

"Oh this video shows what happens when you realize you left your Keys and Wallet into the pants as the beast headed for the lakeside. You sure ended up very muddy that day. Plus the beast sat in the lake and ate your pants!"

"Great to remind me Kate at least I got my keys and lost my wallet!"

"Let's put that up on the video screen now. Ok Look there it is!"

"OK everyone has had their fun now we have a murder to solve so get back to work! Kate a word?"

"Look Jim that video is not from me see the different angle it got to be from Carlos! So don't blame me!"

"Yeah Jim, don't blame her. It is a selection from my Jim Longworth's great moments."

"Carlos I should have known."

"Hey Kate, do you want to see this one with Jim and the Snake?"

"Carlos, Det Longworth has a murder to solve so do not entice her with your amateur Video. Besides what have you found out about the other body parts"

"Ok Head detective Longworth I will have your report to you soon."

Kate now mimes Send it to me. Carlos nods and Kate started giggling.

"Ok enough of these videos."

The phone rings,

"Oh Hi Callie, Yeah Rick got the Caiman trick today in his own lagoon with his daughter looking on! Yeah I can't wait either love you much bye,"

"Callie said Thanks for the video she was on rounds when you sent it. It is a big hit in Atlanta General."

"Ok Jim I need to get about a dozen officers to do a canvas of the hotel and country club of this woman. Kate now shows the pic of the altered Laura Desk. This is what Rick and I believe the victim sort of looked like before her death. We feel the death was recent. We think the Heiress walked away from her wealth ten years ago. She may have been pregnant at the time. So the child or perhaps more than one are living with the Father. Hopefully with this canvas we can narrow down who she was purporting to be."

A loud voice demanding to see a Detective is heard from the front desk an middle aged man with a Chef's hat was yelling at the desk Sgt. Jim came out of his office with Kate in tow.

"What is the problem out her I am head detective Longworth I am the chief of this station."

"Good the head guy my Magnolia is missing it has been 3 days by law so now I am here to complain."

"Sir what is your name? Sir do you have a picture of Magnolia?"

"My name is Chef Adam Bergab I work at the Palm Glade CC.

Yeah here we are on our wedding day and Here is her with our two kids Jeff and Abel. Jeff is the oldest. Abel turns 4 in two weeks."

Kate now shows the altered Picture of Ms. Desk.

"Is this your wife?"

"Yes it is that is my Magnolia!"

"Sir do you have anything which we can obtain a DNA sample for Magnolia?"

"Sir do you recognize this ring?"

"It was My Magnolia's she claimed it came from her grandmother."

Rick comes out with a slice of pizza to see what is happening.

Kate pulls him to the side.

"I think we discovered where our missing Heiress left to go."

Kate proceeded to fill him in with the second missing person file.

"Our officer will accompany you back to your home and get that sample I told you we needed."

"So will you be looking for my Magnolia?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. Jim now directs the officer to follow Adam to his home."

"Well Jim I guess we do not need the canvas anymore."

"So we will wait on the test results."

"Yeah I guess so. You have had enough excitement for today. Take yourself and Caiman Man over there home! Remember you are still on call."

"Ok Jim see you at the compound later?"

"Yeah Kate later."


	31. Chapter 31

Kate and Rick returned to the Compound.

Rick kissed Kate and said.

"I am going to try out my office maybe get some writing done I feel inspired I will see you later?"

"Ok Stud, go earn your Billions. I am going to find Lanie or maybe Holly too."

"Ok Kate, see you soon."

"Hey remember we are still on Call."

"Yes I remember say is Animal control really a part of what I signed up?"

"I guess you did not read your contract well."

"I skimmed through it."

"Unlike a very big city police force FDLE is a State wide force so we handle everything! Caimans included!"

"I see"

"Last year I handled a Black Bear attack. We do get assistance with very dangerous animals. We are the ones to investigate first though."

"So the Caiman?"

"Not so deadly. As Carlos said it could possibly eat all the tropical fish in the lagoon not much else especially with such a small one at that."

But Kate it had such big sharp teeth! It was a small one?

"Yeah, it is deadly to fish or maybe your arm if you can wedge it in there but not much else."

"So this was a hazing? Yeah all newbies get a call like that you saw what I had to deal with in that video."

"Yeah Kate I do admit I was not as nearly as muddy as you!"

Kate and Rick have been talking while walking into Rick new office. Kate now gave Rick a kiss and left closing the door.

Rick looked at his watch. The video conference is about to begin.

Rick flicked a switch and the video screen appeared coming from the ceiling.

The screen came alive and the board he had gotten together was looking over his proposal.

"A teaching hospital in South Florida you want us to invest in this?

"Greeting people, Yes as you see the start up costs are minimal the most expensive part would be interviewing staff and getting equipment set up."

"Ok I seen enough. The board has considered your proposal Rick we have a go! You have contacted Evan R Larson of Hank Med fame for the evaluation and getting the personnel?"

"Yes I have. He and his brother Hank, are personal friends from the Hamptons. They have expanded recently into the Florida area. They are both staying at their late Grandfather estate here. I have invited them to the wedding. I do hope you all will make it?"

"We would not miss it Rick."

"I would invite you all to be my guest here at my compound."

"That is ok but we have certain places that we go when down in Florida."

"I will see you at the wedding in 4 days!"

The screen went blank and Rick retracted the screen back into the ceiling.

Rick satisfied called Evan to give him the go ahead.

"Hey Evan Rick Castle Yeah how is Florida? Ok funding approved 100 Million for personnel. 50 Million for equipment and more to follow. Ok the survey crews cert the building. So the ball is on your side. Oh yeah 30,000 contract for medical at the weddings Yes weddings Maybe I don't know Good, you get with Chris he will give you the details nice to be in business with you. See you on the 28th!"

Rick smiled knowing the info his daughter provided was all the difference.

Rick dialed his daughter's number A male's voice answered his daughter's phone.

"Hello?"

Rick was taken back.

"Is Alexis Castle there?"

"Who is asking Please?"

Rick thought whoever this is he is sure polite.

"Tell her it is her old man."

"Ok Mr. Castle. Please hold I will endeavor to locate her."

Rick was waiting and soon his darling daughter voice was on the line.

"So was that Owen? He sure is polite."

"Yeah, Daddy that was Owen. So why did you call me?"

"Thanks for that information it tipped the board the plan is approved!"

"Oh that is great Daddy."

"It looks like by Sept there could be a place for you to do your internship."

"Ok Dad I will discuss that Idea later with you."

Rick noticed some reluctance to her voice.

"But?"

"Well I have to graduate first. I need to study Daddy."

"So Owen being there is not a distraction?"

"You know what I mean Daddy I will talk to you about this later."

"Ok Pumpkin I love you bye!"

\\\\\

Alexis hangs up the phone. She looks guilty

"So you did not tell him of your plans to join the Naval Hospital Corps?"

"No Owen I did not."

"That is still your plan after graduation?"

Alexis looked at him with doubt in her eyes.

"I mean we can be stationed together anywhere in the world. That is what you want right?"

"I do not know Owen. I do not want to disappoint my Dad. This teaching hospital was for my benefit too."

"Look Lexi it is all up to you. Whatever you decide will be ok with me. I just want you happy."

Owen now nuzzles against Alexis's neck and was getting her hot and bothered.

"Stop that Owen I still do have to study. Better, Hey I need to warn you my soon to be step mom sleeps with a gun! So I think you should leave and I will call you later."

Alexis we live together!

"Well then quit distracting me I know you live here but right now go away!"

Owen looked at Alexis with puppy dog eyes.

"No Owen I mean it."

"Ok I will go to the base BOQ for awhile see you later."

Alexis bites the bottom of her lip and watches Owen go out the door.

Once out the door. Owen dials a number.

"Well Lt?"

"She is wavering, Sir."

"Make her change her mind. I know you can do it Son."

"Yes Sir."

Owen closed the phone and left the building.

The Admiral sat in his office his plans for continuing his legacy is almost complete. Darn that meddling Screw up of Son.

The Admiral stood up and looked at the Navy Yard. The Place here felt most comfortable. On his desk was the doctor's report. Stage 4 Cancer was written across it!

"Not much more time" the Admiral said to himself. "Not much more time."

\\\\\

Kate sought out Lanie.

"Oh there you are girl friend."

"Yeah I guess Lanie we get a few drinks non alcoholic for me and sit in the shade by the pool. It would be a good time to catch up."

"Yeah Girl that sounds good I was on the beach earlier I am still in my suit. So they got the needed items and before Kate could get everything she was rushing toward the nearest bathroom."

"You are a little early today young one" as Kate talked to her stomach.

"Girl, you sure have morning or in your case afternoon sickness bad."

Kate rinsed her mouth with the water from the bottle and munched on a few crackers soon the wave of nausea passed.

"Yeah Lanie it is strong Holly was like that too. It must be these Castle Genes."

"Must be. Do you want to lie down we can chat later if you need to rest."

"No Lanie I will recover besides I can lounge outside to rest. Ok I feel better."

"Fine let's go."

\\\\\

Kate and Lanie was at the Pool. Holly and Jim Beckett were in it along with Alex and his new shadow Alice. Only one missing was Martha.

"Hey Dad where is Martha?"

"I do not know maybe in her cottage?"

"Holly have you seen your Grams?"

"She left in a blue car."

"Really Holly when?"

"After lunch we were playing by the lagoon and a Blue Car came up and she got in."

"That is strange Alex did your mother mention anything?"

"No Kate she did not".

"Well somebody must have let the car in I guess I will check with security later."

"No Kate I know you Girl this is bothering you. Let's go now!"

"Ok Lanie you are right as usual."

"So we can chat on the way to the security shack."

Getting to the squat building Kate identified herself and talked to the head of security.

"Yes Ms. Rodgers herself authorized the vehicle to enter and leave."

Kate looking over the log

"It had US Navy Military Plates?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Ok Thanks for the help."

"No problem ."

Kate and Lanie stood outside the security building and Lanie noticed her friend was obviously deep in thought.

"So?"

"I guess I am going to bother Rick it is his mother."

Lanie tagged along with Kate as they knocked and entered Rick's new Office.

"Great new Digs Writer Man."

Lanie looked all around the new office.

"Kate Lanie what did I do to get the attention of two most beautiful women?"

"Stop the flattery Rick. It is about your Mom."

"What about Mother?"

Lanie now looked at Kate and urged her to go on.

"I know you said the people could come and go as they pleased but I do keep an eye out on everyone."

"Ok Kate I understand your reasons but back to my Mother?"

"Ok I was not spying but she has left the compound in a Navy vehicle about 2 hours ago."

"And?"

"She was the one to authorize the vehicle to enter the compound."

"I think Alex needs to hear this."

"He is out at the pool with his shadow."

"Alice? Yeah I need to talk to her later too. Well this sounds serious. I am going to get Alex in here."

Rick left leaving the two women in his office. A few minutes later Rick walked back in with Alex behind him.

Kate relates to Alex everything she had learned.

Alex said. "He has summoned her."

"Who has?"

"The Admiral he has sent a car and plane for her."

"Why?"

"I suppose it has to do with the report from his doctor."

"Alex how do you know this?"

"Spy Rick I am still a Spy a retired one but people still tell me things."

"So do you know the results of the report?"

"No it was sealed I could find out but I rather ask him in 4 days. Or you can call Mother later. I doubt you will reach her at this time."

"So you think he is dying and he is trying to make amends that is why he came to the party and the weddings?"

"Possibly, Look Rick even I do not know what is going on in his plotting brain."

"Ok Alex."

"Right Rick if you will accuse me I have a pool and a fiancé to get back to entertaining."

"Fiance?"

"Yeah I made it official last night."

"So why am I hearing of it now?"

"I was going to wait to announce it after the weddings. I did not want to steal your thunder brother."

"Well you barely know her."

"Spy Rick Remember?"

"Ok Alex well congratulations."

The Lanie and Kate gave Alex a hug and congrats to him.

Alex left the room.

"Wow that is a surprise eh, Rick?"

"Yeah Kate it was."

"Now we know why he has the shadow!"

Kate looks at Lanie

"Well we were all wondering."

"You mean you were Right Lanie?"

Lanie looks away not meeting Kate's eyes.

"So will you be planning another wedding at the compound soon Writer Man?

"Well I hope they wait until we return from the month long honeymoon."

"With Alex who knows!"

"Alice is a lovely girl and Callie has known her for awhile and I trust Callie's judgment. I wonder if Callie knows about this development?"

"Kate talk to Jim let him broach the subject. We do not need to gossip. Just be happy for the lovely couple."

"Ok Mr. Castle you know me too well."

Kate and Rick Kiss then Kate and Lanie exit the room.

"So I wonder what is in that report. Nothing good I suppose." Rick muses.

\\\\\

Washington DC 1500 Navy Yard the Office and quarters of Admiral Richard Alexander Rodgers.

Martha is ushered in to the living quarters.

"I was certainly surprised to get a phone call from you. You took all this effort Why?

Richard!"

"I wanted to see your face when I gave you this news. I did not want to be like Alex being sprung on you all of a sudden. Again my screw up son did not adequately prepare you so you suffered needlessly."

Martha scowled when Rick mention his name sake that way.

"I appreciate the effort Rick. Why did I have to come now?"

"To prepare you, I will give this announcement at the wedding reception in front of the rest of the family. I have always cared for you Martha even with that mistake with your sister. It was you always I loved. It was only from a sense of duty that I divorced you and married your sister. My son would not be a bastard. It was you Martha I have loved. I even followed your last wish not to bother you."

"But you stole my son! Why?"

"Martha you were ill prepared to handle one child little alone two. I did not want you to screw up two of my sons."

"So you falsified records and told me the other child was stillborn? That was not much comfort you arrogant bastard!"

Martha looked at the arrogant old man in the eye and with a controlled cold voice.

"So you have me angry. Please tell me what you want to say so I can leave!"

"Straight to the point, it was exactly that attitude was the first thing which attracted me to you. Fine Martha I am dying. I have stage 4 cancer. It is in my Brain, Lungs, Liver, Kidney and Bladder. I have maybe until April 15th left to live."

"Martha's demeanor changed.

"So what do you want from me Forgiveness? No Rick that will not happen. 45 years of pain missing a child I thought was dead from you and your tricks!"

"I did help your Son Martha both of them! I did it when No one else could that my dear was because I loved you. I did not want to see you hurt!"

"You have a funny way of showing love Rick! Please inform the person outside I wish to leave."

"Fine, Martha."

The admiral got on the intercom.

"Lt. My wife is leaving."

"Very good, Admiral."

"Thank you, Rick upon you thinking about me."

Martha left the admiral's quarters. She thought of what could have been not what had been. He had confessed his love again. After all these years he still thinks he loves me. Martha was silent on the trip back to Florida. When she got back to the compound she passed everyone on the grounds and went into her cottage. She did not exit. Martha broke down and cried. The man she once loved and probably still loved was dying.

"Damn him and his outlandish sense of duty. What a waste all these years. We could have been happy but then that accident happened with my sister. She and he ruined everything!"

Both Kate and Rick were asleep when she returned. The security guard left a notice on Kate's phone giving her the time and date of Ms. Rodgers return.


	32. Chapter 32

The morning came they were not awaken by any night calls so they had a great sleep. Rick was still thinking about his mother when Kate looked at her phone there was the text from the security.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Your Mother got back late night. I think it might be good to leave her alone if yours and Alex's suspicions are right. She will need time to recover. I will get with Dad to keep Holly occupied today."

"Oh Kate you are right as usual."

Rick leaned over and kissed his almost wife.

"Only 3 more days Ms. Longworth…"

"I know Mr. Castle I am getting giddy at the prospect but today we might get some of the answers we need so we need to get out of here."

Kate kissed Rick and got ready for work.

Rick decided a dual shower was just what the doctor ordered.

Kate realized she will never shower alone and that is a good thing. Rick was so good at massaging her scalp her hair has never been so clean.

Getting dressed they entered the kitchen Alex and Alice his fiancé was there. Kate said.

"Oh Alice with all the going on, I must congratulate you on the engagement."

Alice looked at Alex

"You told?"

"It just slipped out."

"I thought we were going to wait if we are not I want to call Callie!"

"Ok Dear, call whoever you wish the secret is out."

"She did not know? I am so sorry Alex."

Alice now excused herself and ran to find her phone.

"That was interesting", Jim Beckett commented.

"Good Alex, Dad Martha returned last night. I need to keep Holly from bothering her would you entertain her today?"

Alex said, "Certainly I have noting on the agenda but vetting the Staff and Guest for the party. She can color at my feet if you need a Break Jim."

"Actually I do Alex thanks. I will be back in the afternoon."

Kate looks at her watch.

"Rick it is time to go "

Holly appears very sleepy.

"What is the matter Little one did you not get enough sleep?"

Holly nods

"Oh you are a bit warm. Let me get you some juice and children Aspirin and tuck you back into bed and Aunt Lanie will look in on you ok?"

Holly nods and Kate picks up Holly and takes her to bed Rick is following with juice and medicine.

Alex informs Lanie who appeared in the kitchen.

Lanie is at Holly's door which was left open by Rick when he entered.

"OOOH someone is sick? Ol' Aunt Lanie will fix you right up."

Lanie looks at Kate and Rick.

"Don't you have somewhere else to go?"

"Right Ok Holly I will leave you in the capable hands of Dr. Lanie."

Rick then Kate kissed Holly and left.

"I did not know you were a doctor Aunt Lanie."

"Yes Little one I am and I will make sure you feel better soon!"

Kate was torn she wanted to be with her little girl but she is in the most capable hands of Lanie so she is not needed.

Rick held her hand and looked into Kate's eyes as they were walking to the cruiser.

"She is going to be ok."

"Yeah Rick I know I …"

"Just do not want to leave her Yes Dear I feel the same let's get to the station I feel our reports will be awaiting us. Plus you can call her once we get there."

"Rick I love you. You always have the right words."

The both kissed then got in the cruiser. Soon they were at the station.

\\\\\

Jim greeted them at his open office door.

"Hey Kate Rick Carlos got the autopsy done. The file is on your desk Kate. Rick the DNA results are in too. I sent a canvas of Officers to locate the last person who saw Magnolia Bargab. She was a maid at the hotel. They should be coming back soon. It is shaping up to be a busy day."

Jim's phone Rings.

"Ok I got to get this good luck."

Jim answered the phone it was Callie. She was excited that her best girl friend was engaged to Rick's Brother. They also chatted about the up coming wedding and making sure Jim picked her up from the flight on Friday.

Rick busily got hot green teas for the both of them.

Kate was looking over the reports. Rick sat the cup of tea besides her. She automatically grabbed it and took a sip. The warmth of the tea was nothing like the coffee of yesteryear but she got used to it with Holly so it was not that bad of an alternative. Rick was looking at her expectantly.

"Well?"

"The Autopsy said there are striations on the bones which are man made. This was not from the Gator. It looks like the victim was hacked with a cleaver into small bundles and fed to the gator. There was a bit of string around some bones."

"So someone knew the feeding pattern for the Gator. We need to interview the head grounds keeper again."

"Well before we do that we need to Give Ms. Vica the news she is definitely the Daughter of Laura Desk."

"What?"

"The DNA confirms it. Plus the finger prints have no warrants and are of both Laura Desk and Magnolia Bargab! It is a perfect match to the fingerprints lifted from the hair Brush. One other thing they have found a child print on the brush it was from a younger Ms. Vica."

"So at one time the child version of Ms .Vica was touching this brush? How old is this brush?"

"Seems the wood handle dates 30 years."

"This is another mystery of the lives of the bored and wealthy I see."

"So we now have two names to our victim."

"This is definitely a homicide. What are you doing now?"

"I am typing up a warrant to seize all the cleavers used in both the CC and Hotel. Daniel will need to test for Human blood and striations."

While we wait for the warrant, let's go give Ms. Vica the news.

Rick and Kate left the warrant with Jim to get processed then got into the cruiser.

\\\\\

Soon they were at the Estate of the late Ms. Desk.

Ringing the intercom they were let in and Mr. Grimms led them to the distraught Ms. Vica.

"Good Morning Detectives I had a very disturbing dream I was taken away as a child from my mother and she was crying. I am so sorry I am a bit emotional. I never knew of my mother."

Kate rested her hand on Ms. Vica's knee.

"I understand we have some grave news."

Rick stood watching Kate being so amazing as she told the lady of the house what they had discovered.

Rick now shows Ms. Vica a picture of Bernard Tick.

"That is my late father Victor Vica. Why are you showing me a younger picture of him?"

"He died?"

"Yes about 10 years ago from cancer that is when I came to work with Ms. Desk I knew she always looked at me differently. I guess I could have called her Mother if I had known."

"Ms. Vica we have other news. You have a step father and step brothers too."

"My mother was married?"

"Yes records show she married an Adam Bargab in Palm Glade 10 years ago. Your step brothers are Jeff at 9 and Abel at 4. If you wish to contact them we can make those arrangements."

"So it seems your mother walked away from her wealth and married a Chef and worked as a maid in the Palm Glade CC and Hotel. Your step father works there too as a Chef."

"So did Ms. Desk leave a will?"

"I do not know but I can call her lawyer to find out. This is so wonderful and terrible at the same time. I always felt she would never return."

"Well Gynethe if you need anything I live two compounds down from here just tell security to allow you in by telling them Ms. Longworth gives the ok. I may not be in but they will contact me. I do understand having a Mother being murdered it happened to me."

"If you would like to enjoy a happy occasion Kate and I are getting married on Saturday I would be honored if you attended."

"Wow Thanks Mr. Castle."

"Er Rick please."

"Ok Thanks Rick"

"Good we will see you there."

"We will let ourselves out we have other notifications to make today."

Kate and Rick left.

"That was such a nice thing Rick to do."

"I figured her being a neighbor and you seem to like her."

"Aw you old softy give me a Kiss."

They kiss and got into the cruiser the next stop was at the Palm Glade CC.

\\\\\

Getting to the CC they wound their way to the kitchen Chef Adam Bargab was yelling at his staff.

Rick whispered to Kate.

"He puts Gordon Ramsay to shame."

Adam seeing the detectives rushes over to them.

"Is there some place quiet where we can talk?"

Adam led them to the main ballroom dining area. He motioned them to sit down.

"Chef Bargab we have some terrible news. Your wife is our murder victim. I am so sorry for your loss but we need to ask some follow up questions."

The Chef broke down and cried at learning his wife of 10 years was dead murdered.

After composing himself he asked.

"What do you want to know?"

He twirled his wedding band nervously.

"Ok one question what was the procedure to feed Caroline?"

The Chef was taken back by Rick's question.

"The Gator?"

"Yes how was her food prepared?"

Well there are these bags and the whole chicken or meat is pulverized then placed in the bag being tied with string."

"Who was responsible for preparing the bags?"

"The Sous Chief Arnold Chavez who is missing. He had not come to work."

"Do you have a picture of your sous chef?"

"Yeah in his personnel file I will go get it."

"Not just yet there is more news."

"Did you ever know of an heiress named Laura Desk?"

Kate and Rick were watching carefully for any sign of recognition or deception.

"No why should I?"

They saw none.

"Ok Mr. Bargab we need you to be calm. The heiress Laura Desk was also known as Magnolia Bargab your late wife."

Adam Bargab sat there blinking trying to understand what Rick had just told him.

"Did I hear you correctly? My Magnolia was an Heiress?"

"Yes Mr. Bargab You did indeed hear me correctly. We have DNA and fingerprint proof that this is correct."

"You also are a step Father of Ms. Desk's 32 year old daughter."

"My Magnolia had another Daughter?"

"Yes she was raised by her father a Victor Vica until his death."

"I know it is much to understand. But if you wish to meet Ms. Vica we can make arrangements. Just give me a call."

Kate hands him her card.

"Ok we would like to look at your sous chef Arnold Chavez employment record."

"I will get it for you."

"Thank You."

The Chef left and returned with the file. Rick took pictures of all the pertinent information.

"Again I am so sorry for your loss."

"One other question please."

"Yes?"

"Did your wife leave a will?"

"Yes she did it is at my brother's office he is a lawyer for the family. His name please"

"Wilfred Bargab."

"Thank you again."

"You know it was Wilfred who introduced me to Magnolia! It is so sad she was so happy."

"Thank you Chef."

Rick got out his phone and called Ms. Vica

"Hi Gynethe Rick Castle did you get the name of Ms. Desk Lawyer?"

"Wilfred Bargab?"

"OK Thank you so you are interested in meeting your other part of your family wonderful keep in touch Bye now."

"So Wilfred Bargab is both Ms. Desk and Magnolia Bargab Lawyer?"

"It seems so. We need to talk with Wilfred Bargab."

"Yes but after lunch I want my pizza!"

"Ok you big baby we need to go back to the station anyway to update Jim."

Rick gets a big grin on his face. Kate rolled her eyes at him then smiled.

"Come on child let's get you fed."


	33. Chapter 33

Back at the station in Jim's office Rick is eating his pizza and standing up. Kate is seated Jim is leaning against his desk.

"So we found the Sous Chef Arnold Chavez is a noted Gang banger for MS 13! His real name is Ernesto Chavez. Ernesto is an enforcer for the Gang. Magnolia was a target. What we do not know why Ernesto. He was only placed on high contract killings."

"Ok so we know how Ernesto Killed Magnolia and disposed of her clothes and body by feeding her to the gator. I guess he wanted to disappear so he shot the gator not knowing of the ring got caught between the teeth."

"It is pretty ingenious in a macabre sort of way. If the ring did not get stuck he would have gotten away with it."

"Trooper are going to his last know hang out."

"We should know if the warrant for his arrest bears fruit soon."

"Ok one other thing which may or may not be related. Both Ms. Desk and Magnolia Bargab had the same attorney Wilfred Bargab the brother to her husband, Adam."

"We are setting up a time to meet with Wilfred Bargab."

"Great that is all for now Jim."

"Ok I got an interesting call from Callie. It seems like her best friend is engaged to your brother Rick. Did you know about this?"

"Yeah he told us yesterday. He was waiting to make the announcement but I guess when he told us Alice needed to tell Callie. You know how those things go?"

"Yeah I do."

Jack, Callie's son appeared at the door.

"Hey Jack what is going on?"

"Nothing I just dropped by I am skipping Professor Bargab's class today."

"Oh playing hooky?"

"No I have to get things for the wedding. Mom called and I have to get some things but she said to get money from you Jim!"

"I need 500 according to her."

"Well I will need to go to the bank."

"Ok I will follow you."

"Say Jack you said professor Bargab?"

"Yeah he is an attorney who also teaches classes."

"When is this class supposed to end?"

"Oh I guess 20 mins?"

"Great thanks Jack."

"So let's wait for the professor outside the class."

"Can I take my pizza?"

Kate rolls her eyes.

"Ok come on but do not spill anything. You will have to clean it up!"

\\\\\

Kate and Rick were standing outside the professor's class room

The Professor was leaving. Kate introduced both herself and Rick.

"Just a moment of your time..."

"Yes?"

"You are the brother of Chef Adam Bargab?"

"Yes I am what is wrong is it one of the boys?"

"No sir not one of his boys."

"Ah you found Magnolia?"

"Yes Mr. Bargab we did. We also found about her older daughter too."

"Oh dear I think we need to go back to my business office."

Kate not feeling well dashed off to the closet women's bathroom. Rick stood looking sheepish at the professor.

"Was it something I said?"

"No maybe something you ate? She is very sensitive to smells these days!"

"Ah Magnolia was like that too. So is this your first?"

"No second with her I have an Older Daughter about to finish Medical School."

"Well congrats so when is the happy day going to be?"

"About the 15th of Dec."

"I see."

Kate reappeared a bit woozy.

"So are we ready my car is this way."

Kate leaned on Rick as they walked out to his car. The Cruiser was parked nearby.

Rick was driving and handed Kate the water bottle and the crackers. They followed the professor to his office soon Kate was feeling better.

\\\\\

"Ok Magnolia is dead am I correct in assuming that fact?"

"Yes you are you probably knew she was Laura Desk the heiress too?"

"Yes I did. So why did you not tell your brother?"

"Magnolia told me to never tell him she would in time."

"Did you know of Ms. Vica being Ms. Desk daughter?"

"Yes I did"

"Why did you not tell her?"

"I tried but she was not listening. Mr. Tick took her away at the age of 4 and told her she had died. He had lied but she believed the con artist than me! I had many arguments with Ms. Desk."

So, why the deception?

"Laura was a family friend. She and her father were clients of this firm. Once her father died she became reckless and got pregnant by Bernard Tick a noted con artist. After giving birth her daughter lived with her mother then at age 4 he took her daughter away. He told her that her daughter was dead. She got despondent. She hated her wealth and one day my brother was at the office. He had just gotten out of the Navy and was getting to be a well known Chef. He got the job at the CC."

Rick was enthralled with the tale.

"It was love at first sight. She persuaded me to introduce them but not Laura the Heiress but Magnolia Chase a lowly maid. The name change is in my file. It was not well known. I arranged for the Daughter she thought dead to gain employment at the Desk Estate. It was all set up. She was to leave her wealth and become Magnolia on the night of Bernard Tick's party. She only showed to the party so people could say they saw her then she came to this office and changed clothes and hair color then I introduced her to my brother. He was smitten by the lovely red headed Magnolia. The rest is history until now."

"Ok so are you going to arrange a hearing on the will?"

"Yes I have to put it into the court right away."

"Who else knew about the will?"

"No one alive the father's will set up trusts for Laura and any children she may have. It is to split evenly between the children Laura's portion is separate."

"Laura's will be only from the portion not given to the children."

"Her portion is still quite a lot of money 600 Million. All Children trusts are at 500 million according to the father's will."

"You are the executor of both wills? Plus being the trustee of the trusts too?"

"Yes you are correct Mr. Castle well done."

"So since the marriage to your brother is legal will he inherit the full 600 million?"

"No only the part she did not give to charities. In her will there is a grant of 10 million to the Palm Glade Hospital since the hospital is mothballed. I am not sure where this is going to go."

"I do the hospital is no longer mothballed. A new consortium has purchased all lands and bequeathments. So her wishes can be fulfilled."

"I did not know that Mr. Castle. That is welcomed news. Not having a hospital was a major black mark in this community. I am glad to hear it is being removed."

"Is there any other question?"

"No that is all but we may need some clarification at one point again I am so sorry for your loss."

Kate and Rick left the office and headed back to the station.

"Rick what is this about a hospital?"

"Oh yeah I was going to announce this at the wedding but I guess I can tell you. My good friend Evan R. Larson is setting up the mothballed hospital here. The board of directors which include many other authors has agreed to bankroll it."

"This was for Callie and Alexis right?"

"Well Yes and No I saw this community needed a modern Hospital but with the change in federal administration we need many qualified Doctors. So this is also going to be a teaching hospital."

"Rick I am proud of you. So how much have we invested?"

"50 million I think but you need to call Chris on that."

"Ok that is something we will discuss later. We are at the station."

\\\\\

Getting into Jim's office Michael Weston is there.

"Michael what brings you to our building?"

"Your search for Ernesto Chavez has got our attention. He is wanted for the murder of a DEA agent. I was talking with Jim about creating another taskforce."

"Great we worked well last time."

"One problem we have to include the DEA. They are sending a special agent Miller."

"Carina Miller?" Jim asks with fear in his eyes.

"Oh you have worked with her before Jim?"

"Yes I have about 4 years ago Callie hated her."

"Well do you have to tell Callie?"

"Yeah it's in the contract."

"I feel for you Jim."

Michael looks at Jim with understanding eyes.

"Anyway we are waiting on her."

"So what did you learn from the Lawyer."

Kate and Rick now relate how the deception took placed the legal name change and the legal marriage.

"So no one except the brother in law knew this?"

"That is what he said."

"Amazing just wait until the tabloids gets a hold of this."

Kate's phone rings

"Hi Gynethe. They are? You need a place? Yes you are at the compound? Wonderful let Alex know you are a personal guest. Great Alex ya she is ok place her in the cottage next to you. Wonderful we will be right there."

"Too Late the TMZ has staked out the Desk Estate she is hiding at ours Rick."

"I wonder who talked?"

"Possibly someone at the CC overheard our conversation with the husband?"

"Well the damage is done. The press has it now."

"So how is this going to affect the take down of the MS-13 cell?"

"To answer your question probably nothing even if they show a picture of the maid killed. However, even that would not be linked to our investigation."

"Carina wonderful you showed up!"

Jim introduces Carina to the rest of the Task force.

"So what is going on?"

"Ok DEA has been tracking MS-13 activity at the hotel. This is where your heiress must have seen something. You want to listen to this."

It is a voice recording of two MS-13 gang members talk and the maid voice can be heard a pop is heard and then silence.

"So we have the murder on audio."

"So which hotel room was bugged?"

"Oh wait there is more"

Carina taps a few more keys.

"The same voices earlier were heard ordering the clean up."

"So where did this bug come from?"

"Magnolia Bargab she was wearing a wire concealed in her dress. It also captured Ernesto talking to the body. As he was chopping it up he was bragging that this was the fool proof way of disposing a body."

"Later there is him talking to gator as he fed the body parts to it."

"So Ernesto just disposed the body so who shot her?"

"Either Ernesto's Brother Octavio or Cousin Caesar both were in the room."

"Ok it is getting later we will come back tomorrow at 9 and Continue" Michael said.

"Jim we have some crowd control to attend to."

Jim assigned several troopers to handle the press at the Desk Estate.

Kate and Rick headed home to confront a distraught Gynethe and a sick Holly.


	34. Chapter 34

Michael went back to his loft over the defunct bar. It had not changed much. Maybe at bit more of Fi influence. He opened the refrigerator and got out his cup of Yogurt. Sam and Jesse came in Fi was behind them.

"Well?"

"Yeah they have about 12 guards in the compound there is a side wall which can be breeched with the right explosive. However there are two snipers covering the wall at all times."

"Ok"

"Sam what do you have?"

"Intel is correct all three of them are holed up there. They are trying to escape but with the APB out of them they are laying low. There is supposed to be a boat to get them out of the country."

Jesse adds

"I been monitoring the cell traffic and computer links from the building they are really up to something dangerous. We need to hit them hard and fast tomorrow. They are on the upper floor right next to the wall so we will need units ready to catch them if they run."

"Ok I will discuss this plan in the morning with the rest of the taskforce. If it is ago we hit them at 11 AM. Good work Guys and Fi."

Michael and Fi spent the night in the throws of passion.

\\\\\

Rick and Kate drove past the Desk Estate. The trooper were there forcing the press at least 15 ft away from the property and getting them off the road.

Kate smiled as she saw a few of the officers from the station. Rick kept his head down. He did not want the press to see him. Kate drove on to the compound.

"Is it safe yet?"

"Yeah the press is behind us."

"Good"

As Kate and Rick exit the vehicle two old friends came up and Rick did the feed the birds with them.

"Javi Kevin it is great to see you! Lanie said you were on a case?"

"Yeah it wrapped up last night then we flew in to surprise everyone."

"That is wonderful. Kevin where is Jen and little Susan?"

"They are not going to make it. Jen and I decided Susan was too sick to be flying so Jen stayed behind."

"Oh Kev I am so sorry well she can still see the wedding. I will get with Daniel to make her available for the Intraweb feed we are creating for the viewers who will not be able to attend."

"Thanks Kate I think she would appreciate that."

"So have you had the grand tour Yet?"

"No we just got picked up in the mini van by Jim Beckett."

"Oh so let me show you around."

"Castle this place is huge!"

"Yeah I know and I got it for an amazing price for Florida real estate."

"That is good. Since you are flying solo Kev you might be bunking with someone else since you will not need the full cottage we had set up for you and your family. Let me show you the cottage".

"Wow this is bigger than my apt back in NYC. Well Kev this is yours when ever you want to be here. Just give me heads up so it can be ready for you."

"Is it true Bro 400+ LEO's? Across this nation? For this wedding?"

"Yeah I think so I have not checked in with Sarah or Daniel lately but I assume so.

Most of the guest are local But about 150 might be out of state."

"Wow Man you went all out."

"Actually all I did was open the checkbook. Alexis can tell you more she planned it. She is so amazing getting this together in only 10 days!"

So civilian Consultant again here Florida?

"Yeah I work with Kate actually she is my boss. Have you met Jim Longworth my real over boss at the station and Kate's and mine good friend yet?"

"No I do not think so. But Man Meredith? Deep Fried Twinkie at your wedding? You have some Balls. Big Brass ones."

"Oh you saw Meredith well she is Alexis's mother. Since Alexis organized this she invited her."

"That must have made Kate happy."

"Gentlemen I want to make something Perfectly Clear I love Kate. I have waited 3 long painful years for this to occur. I would never once would I ever cheat on her. Deep Fried Twinkies are off the Menu. Besides, I never cheated on any of my other wives. If you ever saw me with someone else that was Alex!"

"Ok Man Chill we were just teasing."

"Actually Kate is extraordinary it was she to invite Meredith to stay for the wedding. She had come to see Alexis for her spring break. Originally she would have been with her while I was on my book tour. They are getting along pretty good considering."

"So is your old Man coming to your wedding? What are you going to say to him?"

"Nothing He invited himself. He was at the party after the plot was uncovered and neutralized here in Florida. He just showed up like he was in charge of all the intelligence agencies so how could I deny him. I couldn't but I did not talk to the bastard either!"

"Man what about this? I met your twin Alex. He soon set me straight. I thought he was you especially with that buxom blonde on his arm.

"Oh Yeah you did not know about him. So sorry Boys I should have warned you."

"No problem Man."

"Then you met Alice? She is Alex's fiancé. No clue when they are getting married."

"Here is my sport garage it has every kind of sport equipment plus next door are the PWC's and surf boards."

Javi was drooling over the Skidoos.

"Yeah take it out while you are here."

They now walk down to the private cove.

"There is the Cabin Cruiser it is rigged for Fishing and Diving. It is equipped with a zodiac for emergency use. Or the place you want to fish is too shallow anchor off then use the zodiac that way. It only takes 20 sec to inflate and 2 mins to attach the motor."

"Wow Castle we need to try this bad boy out! "

"Yeah you should. Now over here is the total sustainable system. We generate our own power and water. If you have not tried the showers you can never run out of hot water. This device right here is the reason."

"Ok over here is the tennis court/ basket ball court. Over there is the softball field if we want to set it up. Over there is 150 acres to grow crops if needed."

"There is the 20 ft hedge and fence for security and a dirt road around the whole property. Now coming to this side is the Pool and Jacuzzi plus the shower to rinse off the sand. Now over this hedge is the Ocean. This is a private beach. There is a lifeguard station fully equipped. Oh I forgot the fresh water Lagoon by the Cottages and Garage."

"Wow Castle you sure went all out on this one."

"Actually most of this was here when I bought the place. According to Alexis this used to be an executive retreat for Hughes employees and Howard Hughes himself created the plans."

"Interesting history Castle."

"Now, let's get into the house."

"Castle, that is a mansion not a house."

"Ok it has 13 bedroom 5 on the first floor and 8 on the top floor."

Both Javi and Kev is marveling at the building.

"4 of the bottom floor bedrooms is Family the rest is for guests. We have a Great room which is mostly where the family gathers."

"There my office on the first floor it is next to the Master bedroom I think Kate is in there right now I can not show you that. But over here is a bathroom and further down the hall at the end is Holly and Alexis's bedrooms."

Rick knocks on Holly's door then opens.

"Hey Writer Man I see you found my wayward Husband and his sidekick."

'Hey Lanie, how is my little girl feeling?"

Before Lanie could answer Holly now opens her eyes to see her daddy and 2 strange men plus Aunt Lanie.

"Hey Little One, how are you feeling?"

"Tired daddy, who are these other people?"

"Aunt Lanie would you tell Holly who these fine gentlemen are?"

"Certainly Rick. Holly this handsome Man is my Husband You can call him Uncle Javi. This is his partner Uncle Kevin. They are detectives in NYC where your mother used to work. They came all the away from there to see you Holly."

Uncle Kevin spoke first.

"Hi Holly I am so sorry you are ill. My little girl Susan is ill too. She had to stay in NYC with her mom. Do you want to see a picture of her and her mom?"

Holly nodded.

Kevin got out his phone and looked through the pictures then seeing the right one flipped it around to show Holly. It seemed Susan had the same hair color and features as her mom.

'She looks like her mother."

"Yes Holly she does indeed. Later I am going to Skype with them would like to attend too?"

"Yes Uncle Kevin I would like that very much."

"Ok Holly you looking tired we need to leave."

Rick gave her a kiss and left with Kevin

Javi stayed behind.

After Kevin and Rick left Lanie and Javi kissed.

"I missed you Chica."

"I missed you to Javi."

"I need to stay here for awhile but I will see you later at dinner?"

"Bet on it!"

Javi and Lanie kissed then he left to catch up to Rick and the tour.

"Here is the dining room but we do not use it much. This is the reason why."

Rick shows them the kitchen.

"This table is where everyone gathers Oh it is about time for dinner. Ellie what is on the menu today?"

"Southern fried Chicken, Mash potatoes, Gravy, Greens and salad and Fruit cobbler for dessert."

"That is great Ellie Thank You."

"I have a special dish for Ms. Longworth if she thinks she can not eat any of that."

"I think she will appreciate that."

Both Javi and Kevin looked at him?

"Rick, Special dinner?"

They both asked in unison.

"What did not Kate tell you?"

"Tell us what?"

"She is pregnant again!"

"Oh Man I am going to kill Lanie! She knew and did not tell me?"

"Congrats man!"

"I am surprised Kate said she informed the family. I guess she just informed Lanie and thought she would tell you. What can I say Kate has been under quite a bit of stress with the baby and weddings."

"Weddings?"

'Oh Lanie did not tell you that either?"

"Ok yeah it is a double wedding Jim Kate good friend is getting married to a wonderful woman named Callie. We Kate and I decided to include them in ours."

'Man I do not think I could be so generous Congrats Man!"

"Ok well I need to find Kate and get ready for dinner. You should too."

\\\\\

Rick left the boys in the kitchen trying to find Kate.

He knocked on the Master bedroom but she was not there but the French doors to the veranda were opened. Coming out to the veranda he saw Kate, Gynethe, Martha and Meredith all having a cocktail. Gynethe was laughing so she must be feeling better. Martha was telling a story about her adventures on the stage. Meredith was smiling and so was Kate.

"I am so sorry to break up this get together but Ellie said dinner is ready."

Rick came over and helped up Kate and gave her a smooch then whispered.

"Ellie prepared a separate meal if what we are having disagrees with you.'

'Thanks Rick I must thank Ellie too.'

"Ok excuse us ladies."

Rick guided Kate into the bedroom and locked the French doors and pulled the blinds.

'So have you seen Holly yet?"

"No I been being entertained by your mother and I had to talk down Gyne. She is better now."

"That is good news I showed Javi and Kevin around and introduced them to Holly. She is on the mend but Lanie is still monitoring her."

Kate face lit up hearing that her Boys were here. They along with Jim were her big brothers.

Kate and Rick washed up and entered the kitchen the table was full.

"I guess we need to use the dining room today Ellie."

"Yes Mr. Castle I will be there to set it up right away!"

"Nonsense Ellie we are all adults just take your plate and silverware into the dining area." Kate said.

Soon the dining area was full of laughter and all having a good time. Kate did not seem affected by the smell of the meal. After the meal Kate and Rick said good night to their family and friends Jim pulled them aside and told them of Michael's plan.

Tomorrow was the day of the raid. They both need to be alert. Kate and Rick got ready for bed and soon they were asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Kate and Rick got up and dressed. Today was the take down there was an electricity to the air. They caught a quick bite. Holly much improved was sitting between her Aunt Lanie and Uncle Javi.

Hey little one are you feeling better?

Yes Mommy, Aunt Lanie took good care of me and Uncle Javi made silly faces!

Kate looked at both of them. I really do appreciate you staying with Holly.

No problem Kate so go get the bad guys!

Right

Rick is behind her and has the to go bag and her hot tea. Ellie had packed a lite breakfast for them.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick got to the station.

Michael and the rest of team were there.

Good we are all here. This is the plan and Michael points out all the different units and where they were going and the different objectives each had.

"They are leaving today. I need to know if it is a go" Michael said.

"Kate is pregnant. No way am I letting you near this plan." Jim is adamant.

"Jim, I need to tell you for this plan to work. You need your full tactical squad and the second amphib. Your dept is the only one who has this equipment and is not compromised by the gang! I looked at bringing in Miami Dade response team but they can only be brought in my Helo."

"Michael, they could spot the choppers way before our units could arrive. They would scatter and be long gone", Sam added.

"Besides who knows how infiltrated is Miami Dade?" Jesse adds

"Yes you make valid points Sam Jesse."

"I must point out we only have one shot at this," Carina adds.

"So Jim it is up to you. You have two amphibs. We need both to succeed. I know you have operational protocols."

"Jim, I can DO IT! He is MY collar he killed and sliced up and fed to a gator a very courageous woman. What will you say to her family when you let the killers leave unmolested when you could have done something?" Kate challenges Jim!

"Ok Kate you are in but you do not leave the Amphib for any reason. Rick you make sure she stays I want to see that god child of mine you are carrying lives!"

Rick is on the phone.

"Kate, I intend to see you safely though this op. That is why I am calling Alex in."

"Good idea Rick. Alex could be a great help." Michael said.

"Alex Rick there is a situation at the taskforce headquarters how soon could you be here? 10mins fine I will talk to you then."

"Ok Alex will be here in 10 mins during that time we need to make sure the Amphibs are fueled and ready even for an extended Hydroplane chase."

"Rick are you expecting something?"

"No just making sure My soon to be wife and child have the best shot. You never can be too careful. It would not do to run out of fuel."

10 mins later Alex enters shakes hands with all the people and says

"What is the problem Brother?"

"I need your help Kate is the only Amphib operator for this op to succeed they need both of them. However, I need to know Kate is safe. Jim warned her to stay in the vehicle but I wanted you along to make sure she is protected."

"Ok Brother I am here for you."

"Great, Jim needs to swear you in as a temp marshall."

Jim swears Alex in now Alex looks at the plans and says.

"The Amphibs will they have torpedoes aboard?"

Jim said, "I never thought of that."

"Please arm them. I think they will be needed."

Jim gives the orders to place and arm the torpedos on the Amphibs.

Michael smiled.

"Alex you are a welcomed part of this taskforce."

Rick pulls Alex aside and whispers in his ear.

Alex I do not care what you do hogtie her but she can not leave the amphib. Just do not knock her out. I am worried what it might to the baby and she has be able to drive us out.

Ok Brother you have my word she will not get out of the Amphib.

\\\\\

Soon all units were loaded and they ended up at the designated spots. The take down was set for 11 the units were deployed and Kate and Jim were holding back until the signal was given and that was the explosion of the wall.

Jim radioed. "There is our signal Go team."

Both Amphibs crash onto the land and through the fence small arms were pinging off the sides of the Amphib settling the teams were released.

Soon the small arms were silent then the roar of an Air Boat could be heard. Kate recalled her troops. The DEA were rounding up the scraggliers.

Michael was heard to say.

"Oh the place is on stilts."

"Michael over here", says Sam" It is a trapdoor."

Sam opens the door and sees it was filled with American Crocs.

"We are not going that way."

"Kate there is a tunnel under the house it heads to the sea which is 20 miles away. They are in an airboat."

Yeah I heard I am waiting for my guys to return soon as they do we will start pursuit.

Jim is overheard.

"Good Luck Kate I am right behind you."

\\\\\

Kate's crew was aboard and soon the vehicle was in deep enough water. The chase has begun.

Kate yelled, "Standby for Lightspeed."

The crew motion for Alex and Rick to hang on and to brace themselves.

Rick said, "Quoting Han Solo? Kate that is so hot!"

Kate smiled at him as she flipped the switches to bring the Amphib in to Hydroplane mode.

Rick heard the whine of the jet turbine start up then the vehicle leaped forward. He was glad he had braced himself that could have seriously hurt.

Soon a new voice was being heard.

"This is chopper 1 the vehicle you are pursuing is 3 miles ahead and the coast is 10."

"Rodger Chopper 1" Kate says.

Kate places the vehicle into full speed.

Rick is so excited travelling at 120 Knots and weaving through the narrow water ways.

Kate was nothing but determined.

Chopper 1 reported.

"They are less than a mile and closing but the air boat is getting close to the inlet where a bigger vessel is starting to steam out to sea."

Alex says, "I see them. Somebody get me a rifle."

Alex climbs up then opens the hatch he sites the target and shoots.

Black smoke is coming out of the air boat engine. It is rapidly losing speed Kate overshoots then swings back swamping the boat with the Rooster Tail. The three suspects are swimming toward the moving steamer. Kate deftly maneuvers the Amphib which has lost its hydroplane to intercept the wet suspects.

The top hatches were opened and Kate announced their presence.

There was small arms fire from the steamer and a man with a RPG was seen aiming at the Amphib.

Kate distracted allowed Alex control of the torpedoes.

He deftly sighted then two fish were released with a deafening Roar. The steamer shuddered then sank tossing the man holding on to the rocket into the sea.

"Great Shot Alex!" Rick claps his hand on his shoulder.

Soon Jim was there along with the Coast Guard. The ship had sunk in shallow waters so that recovery was fairly easy.

The prisoners fished out then ferried to the Coast Guard Ship.

Michael was given jurisdiction over the prisoners since the Congress had passed new sweeping legislation to deal with terrorists because of the events of the last two weeks. The President had signed it. The MS-13 members which totaled 150 were sent to Gitmo for trial. This legislation allowed sweeps of all MS-13 members anyone affiliated with this group or had a tattoo identifying them as a member. They were declared members of a Terrorist organization. The CIA was tasked to remove the members and place them in prisons in their home countries.

Back at the FDLE station everyone was jubilant. They had watched the live feed from chopper 1. It had been playing on a loop especially Kate's takedown of the steamer when the Amphibs arrived.

Rick was ecstatic.

"This would have never happened in New York!"

Kate noticed the small group gathered in the conference room.

Gynethe Vica and Adam Bargab, Wilfred Bargab and the sons of Magnolia were there.

Kate followed by Rick entered the room still clad in the body armor and helmet.

Kate smiled.

"We got them. All of them! The whole Florida operation they all went down!"

Everyone was stunned at the news.

"It was all because of one courageous woman who said enough! I feel for your loss but the evil doers are no more thanks to her."

Gynethe hugged Kate then Rick then all her family. Healing had begun.

Back at the taskforce room Carina was cleaning up.

Rick then Alex and finally Kate came into the room.

Carina was smiling.

"We have them all! This location was a treasure trove of everything! It had dates and times and personnel everything. We have DEA raids occurring all across the country."

Michael, Jesse, Fi and Sam entered.

"Amazing find! Great shooting Alex I knew it was you at the controls!" Michael said.

"That was the best reason to bring you on board!" Jim said.

"How would you like to work with us whenever you feel like it?"

Alex was overwhelmed by the offers.

"Wait I can not decide I have to talk it over with another person first My Fiancé Alice so please give me a few days huh?"

"Ok Alex we understand but as soon as you know please inform either Kate or Rick or myself Ok?"

"Once I know I will do so. I thank you for this opportunity to serve with you all again."

With that said Alex left the building.

Rick noticed something.

"Kate it is after 5PM. You did not get sick!"

"No I guess I did not. Maybe the adrenaline rush kept the nausea at bay?"

"I don't know maybe it just delayed it? Either way we will find out tonight."

"Carina, pleasure working with you. If you are not to busy Kate and I are getting married on Saturday. I would love it if you would attend."

"Saturday? I usually avoid weddings but I might make an exception for you."

"Great I will inform Daniel."

"Good working with you all but Kate and I have an important date to get to. I will see you all at the weddings."

Katte and Rick changed out of the heavy body armor then left the FDLE headquarters heading home.


	36. Chapter 36

Rick and Kate plus Alex were back at the compound grounds chatting about the excitement and accomplishment that their team did that day. Team Castle as Rick so aptly named it.

"Alex we make a hell of a Team."

Rick has his arm around his brother.

"I know I could have used you in the hunt for the Minions but Father for some reason did not want you included. I think he did not even want you to know he existed. I do not know his mind Brother. But I am here for you, Always!"

Rick spies Alice running toward them. Rick removes his arm. Alex notices Rick's movement but not the reason until. Alice came running into his arms and hugged and kissed him.

"I saw the video, Alex you were amazing! I love you so much!"

Rick wondered.

"Who linked in the video of the capture? Is it in the Press?"

Kate and Rick slightly embarrassed left the two lovebirds alone.

The answer was quite evident when the same looping video that was at the station was on the great room Big Screen.

Alexis, Jim Beckett, Meredith plus Lanie, Javi and Ryan were watching the video over and over again.

Rick had not noticed Alexis yet who was standing next to her mother.

Rick quipped to Kate.

"I think I like this last part the best where you deftly placed the amphib and swamped the Airboat with the rooster tail."

"That was mighty fine piloting Kate!" Javi said.

"Girl you are sure full of tricks!" Lanie hugs Kate.

"Ryan, are you going to add anything?"

Lanie stares at him menacingly.

"Nah You said it all! Just congrats Kate!"

"I like the part where you shot the torpedoes and stopped the steamer." Meredith said.

"That was Alex doing the shooting. Wait how did this video get on here?'

"Ask your resident tech." Jim Beckett said.

"Resident Tech?" Rick questioned?

"He means Me Dad!" Alexis said.

"Alexis! What are you doing home?"

Rick hugs his daughter.

"I thought you were in class until Friday!"

"They ended the class early this week. So I thought I would come home and surprise you! Besides I am the wedding planner!"

"Well Pumpkin this is a great surprise! So my darling oldest Daughter as resident Tech what did you do?"

"Oh nothing much this screen is linked in to the Interweb. This video is being played over the Interweb which Daniel had set up for the weddings. This is a test to see if everything is good. So far everyone reports liking the video."

"I see and how many different sites have reported in?"

"All of them!"

Rick looks annoyed at his daughter and Kate rolls her eyes. Rick tries again.

You mean the capture of the MS-13 gang members was sent to how many sites?

Possibly 400 LEO precincts and stations across the country!

Kate is flabbergasted over the number.

"What are we having a Royal Wedding? I do not think even William marrying Catherine had this much exposure."

Rick worried about the Press getting a hold of the video. Rick knew how much Kate did not like the press since the over exposure during the Dragon's trial.

"Alexis have you gotten with Paula? There needs to be at least a statement given."

"Yes Dad I have gotten with Paula there will be one released after you are on your honeymoon."

"Wait can this video be copied and soon hit the Press?"

Alexis laughed at the absurdity of that happening.

"No that is beauty of the Interweb as opposed to the Internet. The Interweb adds signals not being able to be seen by people but is picked up by electronics and the video and audio is unable to be seen or heard correctly if copied. So there is very little chance the event will make the press. It will be strictly on our system. Sure word of mouth could leak out but no video or audio will be shown so I doubt it would interest more than newspaper readers."

"Hey I am that sort of Newspaper reader!" Jim Beckett objects.

"So sorry Papa Jim but lets face facts most people do not read newspapers."

"The country would be much better off if they did."

"Dad she doesn't want to start a war over types of press coverage, only to relieve my fears ok?"

Jim Beckett grumbled and bit then hugged his daughter and Soon to be Granddaughter.

"I see everyone here except for Holly. Dad Where is she?"

"Oh I guess I lost track once I saw the video. She was here a few minutes ago."

"Well I am sure she is safe Kate", Rick assured.

"I am going to find my daughter."

"She sometimes goes in the kitchen and talks to Ellie." Lanie adds.

"Ok Lanie I will try there first. Good thinking."

Kate left the great room where the discussion of the take down was continuing. Entering the hallway she smelled something very good.

Kate stood in the doorway and there was Holly on a step standing next to Ellie stirring a pot.

Ellie noticed Kate first.

"Good Evening Ms. Longworth. Dinner will be ready in a few."

"Thanks Ellie I see you have a helper today?"

Holly hearing her mother's voice dropped the spoon into the pot jumped off the step and ran into her mother's arms.

"Mommy! You are Home!"

"Yes Little One I am. So tell me about your day."

Kate sat down at the kitchen table and talked with Holly about her day.

Jim Longworth enters the kitchen.

"Great capture today Kate. Say Ellie what smells so good?"

"Hello Mr. Longworth, I was told to keep the food menu a secret. It's a surprise."

"Well whatever it is I am sure it will be delicious." as Jim's mouth watered.

"Mr. Alex told me to make it special for Miss Alice."

"You are a good person Ellie."

"Jim did you know the video of our capture was being broadcasted today?"

"What?"

"Go in the great room and ask Alexis she knows what is up."

"What? Is she back?"

"Yeah it surprised us too."

Jim kissed Holly on the head and left the room.

Holly asks, "What video?"

"Mommy's crew took down some very bad men today and there is a video of it on the big screen but I am so sorry Holly you are too young to see it. But I can tell you it was exciting."

Holly thought about wanting to see the video but decided to mind her mother instead.

"Ok Mommy I will not see it. You know best! If I can not see it can you tell me the best parts?"

So Kate held Holly in her arms and told her the PG version of the events.

"Wow mommy you are sure brave."

"No Holly I was not. I just had good luck and a great crew and of course the love of your Daddy and Uncle Alex."

Holly thought about it.

"I am glad you have Daddy and Uncle Alex with you!"

"Yes Holly I do too, I do too!"

Soon it was time to eat the broadcast of the video was removed and everyone went to the dining room table.

Uncle Alex picked up a glass and spoke.

"Here is a toast to my Fiancé on her Birthday! I know we agreed to not announce it. But I had Ellie prepare your favorite Meal. To you Alice my one and done!"

"To Alice" everyone chanted as the toast was ended.

Alice blushed and raised a hand to her face not wanting to draw attention to herself.

Later during the meal she had to explain that she does not like gifts and if she told everyone about her birthday they would made a big fuss. She like it sedate for her birthday.

Soon the dinner was done the events of the day had caught up with Kate as she lean against her soon to be husband. Everything was on plan due to the efforts of the main wedding planner Alexis. She was a miracle worker.

"Rick take me to bed I do not think I can stay awake much longer."

Rick picked up his exhausted wife said good night to the assembled people then carried his wife to their bed. He got her undressed and placed her in bed,

He went to Holly's room and tucked her into bed.

"Where is Mommy?"

"She tried to get here Little One but she just too tired."

"That is ok Daddy are you going to read to me?"

"Yes I am so where was I?"

"Daddy you finished the book. We need a new one."

Rick looked over the stack of reading material. He smiled to see most of them were his books. Rick thought they were a bit too mature for such a young one. He selected the first book of Harry Potter. Soon he began to read. Holly was unable to stay awake. Rick ended with chapter one barely being finished before Holly dropped off completely. He sat up tucked her in since her blanket got askew. He kissed her on the head, turned off the light and in the darkness said.

"Holly, I love you. Sweet dreams my little princess."

Opening the door and left Holly to slumber peacefully.

Soon he returned to their bedroom and moved Kate over.

Since when did she become a bed hog?

Rick eased himself into bed and soon Kate instinctively wrapped her legs around his and laid her head on his chest. She arose slightly and slurred

"G'night Love."

Rick kissed her head and repeated.

"Good night my Love."


	37. Chapter 37

This was the last day of being on call. Luckily nothing happened during the night and they slept like the dead. Soon it was morning. Kate got up and got dressed and met everyone in the kitchen. Alex and Alice were missing. Holly had not shown either. Martha and Jim Beckett plus Jim Longworth were in a discussion. Jim Longworth noticed Kate standing there.

"Kate this is the last day I am taking you off call at midday I know we have the rehearsal dinner tonight so I am giving you time to get ready."

"Thanks Jim so my replacement from Tallahassee is coming today?"

"Yeah she should be at the station when we arrive."

"Det. Benson is a She?"

"Oh yeah I guess I did not tell you about her."

"You do not mean Olivia Benson?"

"Yeah did you work with her?"

"Yes a couple of Cases in NYC!"

"Well it must have been about 2 years ago she retired from NYPD and has been our replacement Det. for FDLE. She seems to like the change. She fills in at all the different stations around the state. I thought you met her last time."

"No not that I recall."

"Oh that right you were out on maternity leave."

"Jim! That is 3 years ago. Holly is 3 remember?"

"Oh Yeah well anyway she should be there."

\\\\\

Rick and Kate got into the Cruiser and soon they were at the station.

Kate holding hands with Rick spied Olivia at the new espresso machine.

Rick was delighted.

"It is here! Wonderful"

Rick spies Carlos sipping his coffee with a terrible expression on his face and grabs him by the arm.

"Carlos my Man you need to taste this pure ambrosia from the gods."

Rick grabs his cup, throws out the old coffee and rinsed his cup.

"Hey I was drinking that!"

Rick looked at him and said.

"I have something better. From the look on your face you were not enjoying your coffee that much so stop complaining."

Rick prepared the liquid gold into Carlos's rinsed out coffee cup.

Carlos looked at Rick with a questioning expression but the smell was irresistible.

"Take a sip you will not be disappointed."

Carlos sipped and soon his expression was of wonderment.

"Say that is good!"

"I know is it not Great!"

"It sure is Thanks Rick."

Rick stood over and gave demonstrations on the proper use of the machine. He was making coffee for the whole station.

Kate walked up to Olivia and gave her a hug.

"Liv! How are you doing? What brings you to Florida? I thought you would never leave SVU."

"Kate look at you Wow what a ring is it Rick? You know I lost so much money on bets on you two!"

Kate blushed,"Yeah I hear it went city wide."

"City wide? No girl they were taking bets on you two in Vegas!"

Kate laughs.

"Well you can bet on almost anything in Vegas! Anyway you are looking great, Florida agrees with you."

"Yeah I just got tired of the same problems over and over again. With Stabler retired I took a new group in but it was never the same and I had my 30 with the dept. So I retired to sunny Florida. But I was not yet ready to retire. Your boss over there had something to do with my current job."

"Jim? He did for me too. He is a strange one. He held my hand all through my pregnancy with my Daughter."

"Daughter? Why are you not drinking coffee? I thought you main lined it like the rest of us? Wait! You are aren't you! How many weeks?

Kate blushes again then sips her tea.

"Almost 3 weeks. Rick is the father of all my children. Are you busy Saturday?"

"No I get off here at noon. Oh by the way great capture! I saw the video."

"Yeah, is that still running?"

"I saw it in Tallahassee yesterday."

Oh yeah the Interweb!"

"Yeah so what about Saturday?"

"Rick and I are getting married."

"Congrats! Oh so you are who I am replacing! Who would have thought it? Wait I was replacing a Det. Longworth."

"That is me."

"You are Det. Longworth?"

"Yeah I decided to reinvent myself down here. I changed my name to distance myself from the publicity of the trial and Nikki."

"Speaking of I thought you would be present at his execution. It is scheduled in 4 days.

You know they built a special prison with state of the art lethal injection machine for that bastard. The New governor Weldon has sworn not to stay the execution."

"Really? I do not pay much attention what happens in NY these days. My family is all here that is what is important to me now!"

Olivia was taken back by Kate's last comment. The quest for Dragon was her life but not anymore it seems she had moved on.

"I like to talk with some of the old timers down here they keep me informed."

"Is it true Stabler is here?"

"Yeah Kate it is true he lost his wife to cancer a while ago."

"Oh I am so sorry for his loss."

"He is coping."

"So that is why you retired! I hope you are very happy together. Invite him to the wedding too!"

"Thanks Kate yeah I will call him later. He spends most of his time fishing or golfing. However, Like Rick he has been called in on a couple of our harder cases."

"Just like old times huh?"

"Yeah speaking of Old times were you not a brunette? I like the red hair though."

"Yeah I dyed it to match my two daughters. They both have brilliant red hair."

Kate and Olivia chatted as they entered Rick's and Kate's office.

"So Rick is here too?"

"Yeah he is a civilian consultant. That was Jim's doing too. So tell me your story about Jim?"

"Well not much to tell we met in the grocery store and we were grabbing the same item I introduced myself. Callie was there too Plus Jack. Anyway I told him I was new and was trying to figure out what to do. I told him that I was a retired detective from NYC. He said he knew another one like that. He got my number and about a week or two later. I got a call from Colleen and the rest is history."

"So you like filling in?"

"Yeah it gives me a variety of Cases Mistress of Mud! And Caiman Man That was funny!"

"I am going to kill Daniel! Don't tell me that was over the Interweb too!"

"No that was courtesy of Carlos. He loves to send me funny videos. But turn about is fair play I saw yours you need to see mine."

Liv opens her smart phone and soon a video of her wresting a large snake was being shown and Jim was there was there too.

"Oh so you had the 20 foot python?'

"Yeah it fought back strongly. With determination Jim and I got it down!"

"It seems like it is a rite of passage wrestling with the wildlife down here."

"It does indeed. I have to say Rick must be very strong to pick up a 6 foot struggling Caimen and place it in the cage. I would never have thought he was. Funny he does not look like it."

Both Kate and Liv look out the window at Rick working the espresso machine.

"Yeah he is deceptively strong. I love his muscle tone! He picks me up and carries me as if I did not weigh a thing? He is amazing and I so lucky to be marrying him."

"Yeah I am happy for you Kate".

They both were hugging when Jim and Rick entered the room.

Jim looked at Rick then whispered "must be a women thing?"

Rick nodded.

Jim cleared his throat.

"Well since I guess you are all here and know each other. I just need the paper work from the takedown done then you can leave."

Kate and Rick finished the paperwork and placed it in the inbox in Jim's office. Jim was impressed how quickly they got the paperwork to him.

"A deal is a deal you are off until May 7th so get out of here. Det. Benson and I will handle things while you are gone."

"Oh Jim Congrats"

"Oh yeah Callie and I are getting married too tomorrow. Tonight is the dress rehearsal."

"So why are you not going on your honeymoon too?"

"Well Callie has to finish up school and Kate and Rick have to return so the station is not undermanned. We will have ours after they return."

"Well again Jim Congrats!"

"Thanks Liv."

Rick looked sad he wanted to stay for his pizzas. Kate knew that look.

She glances at the clock it was close to Pizza delivery time.

"Ok Rick we'll stay."

Rick brightened up.

"Stay?" Liv asked.

"Oh yeah Rick has pizza delivered to the station for lunch. Just wait there will be a line of troopers in here which I have to shoo out the door! He bought the big screen viewer in station too."

"I see I thought it looked new."

"Well with Kate here and Rick we have the best solve rate ever for any FDLE station."

Liv was very impressed.

Soon the pizzas were delivered and Olivia saw first hand what Jim had meant.

Jim had to give the same speech day in and day out since the pizzas started arriving.

Rick soon had his pizza and they left hand in hand.

\\\\\

Getting back to the compound grounds the flowers have arrived and the caterers were setting up for the rehearsal.

The placing for the weddings on the beach was set up under a billowing canvas to protect the guests from direct sunlight.

Soon it was time for the dress rehearsal. Martha was being the lead in getting people to their marks. Soon Callie and Jim appeared with Jack and several members of Callie's family. The wedding dresses were hung in their respective closets. Alex was Best man along with Ryan and Javi. On Jim's side he only had his older sister who flew in. On Kate's side were Lanie, Gynethe and Alexis. Callie had her cousins and Alice. Jim Beckett acted as the priest. It went off without a hitch. The rehearsal dinner was a smashing good time! Soon the dinner was over and everyone returned to their rooms.

"Rick just one more day I can not even wait to call you husband! I love you so much I am not much for tradition. I will not force you to sleep with your brother. I could not handle the separation! Rick you have changed me for the better and I will be eternally grateful. You know Liv even mentioned the Dragon was being executed in 3 days. I did not even care. He was never my future but you are Rick you are my shining light!"

"Whoa Kate what a speech are you sure that is not the wedding vows for tomorrow?"

"Rick can you be serious for once. I was telling you I love you more than anything else in the world except your daughters."

"I know Kate you changed me too. I learned so much about myself waiting for you. I love you too."

"Make love to me almost husband!"

"I will almost wife."

They proceeded to make love in the shower, the basin and finally the bed where they fell asleep exhausted but extremely happy. Tomorrow is the wedding!

Meanwhile Owen was given his final instructions from Anson. Tomorrow was the day the Admiral would die!

Alexis being excited did not fall asleep she was not curled into Owen's arms. She picked up her phone to call him but it went to Voice mail. She sighed and looked at the messages from Sarah the travel agent. The flights into Miami were blocked. They are being rerouted to Tampa and Orlando. Some were allowed into Ft. Lauderdale but not many.

Alexis wondered, why is this happening?


	38. Chapter 38

It was the morning Kate had been waiting, and praying for for three long terrible years, the morning of her wedding. She rolled over and gazed lovingly at the man she adored who soon to be her husband. His quiet sleeping face in the morning's light filled her with delighted wonder. A lock of his hair had fallen across his eyes while he slept. Kate reached out and ever so carefully brushed it off his face, taking great care not to wake him. Kate luxuriated in the soft comfort of their bed, wrapped in his loving arms, one draped across her shoulders and the other across her waist. Kate had not felt more safe, more alive than she did at this moment, curled up in bed, next to the man she had longed for waited for dreamed of for three long agonizing years.

_I think this part of the day is the best._ She thought.

She reluctantly peeled herself from Rick's loving embrace, careful not to wake him. Upon extricating herself, she quietly dressed for her early morning run.

As she left the bedroom she was met by Alexis who had been up since dawn, double checking all the arrangements. Alexis looked up at her and a beaming, almost mischievous smile came to her lips.

"Hi, Mom! Out for a Run?"

"Yes Alexis, just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I let myself get fat and lazy."

"I don't know about lazy but you could do to put on a few pounds!" Alexis giggled.

Kate rolled her eyes, as she stretched and began to warm up for her run.

"What? Not you!" Alexis screamed over the headset.

Kate smirked and ran off leaving a fuming Alexis in her wake. Soon she heard the foot falls of two other runners catching up to her, Alice and Callie, out for a run of their own.

"Fancy meeting you two out here, what a pleasant surprise." Kate beamed at them as they fell into place alongside of her.

"Yeah I have way too much pent up energy, so I snatched my maid of honor from her fiancee's bed and hit the road."

Alice blushed.

"Where's Alex?"

"He's still asleep. It's weird as he's usually up with the sun, military training and all. But this morning, I swear a bomb could go off and it wouldn't wake him."

Kate nodded her head and smiled. It would seem that Alex was beginning to pick up some of his brother's sleep habits. They seemed more like the twins they were with each passing day.

"Callie, I love my mother's wedding dress! Please, thank your mom for me. She did an excellent job restoring it!" Kate added, beaming, she had actually spent an hour staring at it, tears in her eyes imagining what her mother looked like wearing it.

Callie nodded her head as she kept pace, noting the sad look that crossed Kate's face, knowing she was thinking of her mother, and how she would never see her in it.

"Alice, it's good Alex takes so good care of you!" Callie said, changing the subject.

"Yeah it is great. I had no idea such a wonderful man existed!"

Kate smiled as she thought of the man she had left in their bed, and the new man that Alex was quickly becoming.

"Yeah it is mind blowing how alike the Rodgers brothers really are."

Soon they were finished with their circuit of the compound and found themselves back in the kitchen, doing cooldown exercises.

Meredith was in the kitchen. Seeing Alex and Rick together had stirred her feelings for her fallen William, the time they had lost and now would never get back.

"William was so gentle and kind. I miss him so much." Meredith started to weep thinking about the man she had loved and lost, who had been taken from her in such a cruel way, only to die alone poisoned in a Florida swamp.

Kate, Callie, and Alice rushed over to console the grieving Meredith. Kate had once seen her as a rival for Rick's affections, but now saw her as the tragic figure she truly was. The Admiral had done to the poor woman what he tried to make Alex do to her and Rick. Her heart was filled with compassion.

"Meredith, remember the good times. It will help." Kate said softly, speaking from experience, as thoughts of her mother once again entered her mind.

Meredith, looked at Kate, her eyes filled with tears, "Whenever I looked at Rick, all I ever saw was my poor William, it's why our marriage fell apart, why it was doomed from the very beginning. I left Alexis with him because whenever I looked at her, I thought of the children I would never have with him. Excuse me..." and she fled to her room, sobbing uncontrollably.

Before Kate could move to follow, Holly appeared with Martha and her father in tow.

"Hey little one you have a good sleep?" she asked, brushing away the single tear she had shed for Meredith, trying to put on a happy face for her daughter.

Holly nodded her head and told Ellie what she wanted for breakfast.

Jim Beckett sat at the table with a cup of coffee and began to read the paper.

"Martha, when is the Admiral supposed to arrive?" Kate asked, unable to keep a small hint of spite for the man out of her tone

"I don't know, dear one you'll need to ask Alexis, she's handling the itinerary." Martha replied, the resentment for what her ex husband had done to her sons and her nephew was barely hidden by her considerable acting talents.

"No that's okay," Kate replied, "Alexis seemed to be very angry at someone on the phone earlier and I'd rather not disturb her over such a mundane question."

Kate kissed Holly on the head, received a similar kiss from her father then headed toward her bedroom for a shower.

Rick was sitting on the end of the bed, waiting when she walked in the door.

"Oooh, Sweaty Kate! I woke up just in time!"

Rick still in his night clothes rose from the bed, wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in for a kiss. The razor stubble on his face scratched her as the kiss deepened, but Kate didn't care as she totally relaxed into Rick's arms.

"Ok," she squealed, "enough! I need to shower and so do you!"

"Lead on, Ms. Longworth I'll be right behind you." Rick replied, as Kate added an extra sway to her hips to get him motivated.

They showered together, taking an extra long slow time of it. Their bodies lovingly intertwined, both of them knowing that this would be the last time they saw each other before the ceremony, neither wanting it to end drawing this moment out as long as they could, so the thought of it could last them the whole day.

Greatly refreshed, Rick dressed and was lead away from the bedroom by an impatient Holly, Mommy had to get ready and she was single minded in her pursuit of her father's full attention that morning.

Kate smiled at how insistent her little girl was in getting Rick out of the room.

As soon as Holly did her job the room filled with all of the women of both bridal parties Martha, Gynethe, Lanie, Callie, Alice and eventually Meredith. The only person missing was Alexis, strangely noted for her absence. A knock at the door revealed the Beauty consultants and Hairdressers. Many portable stands were brought in. The room was transformed into an exclusive beauty parlor. The primping and pampering had just begun.

Meanwhile in Alex's cottage Alex, Kevin, Javi, Jim Longworth and Jim Beckett had gathered, Rick was the last to arrive, pulled along by a single minded and persistent Holly.

"All done Papa Jim! Daddy is here and I need to go! Bye Daddy!" she shouted on her way out the door as she ran back to the main house, not wanting to miss anything.

Rick was greeted by the rest of the men and got ready for the event. Jim Longworth was beaming! Alex had a strange look on his face. Both Kevin and Javi were killing time playing pool.

"Welcome, brother to the Man Cave." Alex said, half joking.

"Great digs Alex I think this the first time I was here since Alice moved in." Rick said, noting the feminine touches in the place.

"Yeah, Brother well what do you think?" Alex was practically beaming, Rick had never seen him smile so much.

"I am impressed! Brother your styles work well together."

Shortly thereafter, the grooms and their groomsmen were dressed and stationed on the beach to escort the assembled guests to the wedding.

Rick was under the canopy which was billowing slightly in the breeze. The scene before him was perfect in its simplicity. The water was a brilliant shade of blue, the white surf was mild in its contrast. The canopy's blue and white stripes blended perfectly with the setting.

Alexis had exquisite tastes. _She should do this for a living._ Rick mused as the assembled guests appeared. In a flurry of military precision, the Admiral made his grand entrance, his aides flanking him. Even on this, the happiest day of his life, his so-called father could make bile rise in his throat. Alex noticed his brother's unpleasant expression upon their father's entrance. Alex himself felt a bit of the same revulsion seeing the old man here. It felt...wrong to him.

Owen, resplendent in his full dress whites stood next to the Admiral. They were the last to be seated before the music started. First down the aisle was the flower girl, Holly, cute as a button in her yellow and white dress. She was followed by Callie's cousin James, acting as ringbearer. There were two sets of rings placed on the pillow he carried as he strode stiffly down the aisle.

Next the bridesmaids made their grand entrance, each in a different pastel color, Callie's entered first (Rick had insisted on it) one cousin in pale pink, another in pale yellow and followed by Alice, her maid of honor in shimmering aquamarine. Alex snapped to attention at the sight of his beautiful fiancé.

Next were Kate's bridesmaids Lanie in Deep Red, followed by Gynethe in Deep Blue and finally Alexis in Deep Purple.

The music shifted to Wagner's "Bridal Chorus". Callie, supported by her dad was splendid in a pale amber dress and walked with her head erect, Jim Longworth's eyes locked immediately on hers as they approached the altar and her father handed her off to him. They were smiling at each other barely believing this day had arrived.

As the wedding march continued, the guests took in a breath as Kate appeared on her father's arm, absolutely stunning in her mother's wedding dress and her four inch heels, walking erect, a huge smile on her face. Jim Beckett was smiling and winked at Holly as they passed.

When Rick's eyes met hers time seemed to stand still, all of the sappy love songs ever written suddenly made sense. Kate was glowing as she approached and Jim handed her off to Rick, and moved to take his seat. From that moment on their eyes never wavered from each other. _"Bam, said the lady..."_ he thought to himself.

"_**Dearly beloved, We are gathered here in the sight of God and before these witnesses to unite Jim and Callie, and Rick and Katherine in the bonds of holy matrimony..." **_

Alex studied the two happy couples as they stood side by side at the altar. Mostly he studied the interaction between his brother, Rick and his beautiful bride. He looked at the way they complimented and drew strength from each other. The absolute love in their eyes as the ceremony continued on. They gazed lovingly into each others eyes as if the last three years had never happened.

The three years he had stolen from them.

An act he could no longer look into a mirror and tell himself was justified. He knew that twisted old man far too well now. He knew now it had just been another damned game on his part a test of his loyalty. His actions three years ago filled him with self loathing. The vulnerability in Kate that he had taken advantage of on that dark day brought him nothing but shame. He knew from this day forward, that he would spend the rest of his life seeking to atone for it.

His eyes turned to Alice, splendid in her aquamarine bridesmaid's dress, her beautiful golden locks artfully coiled atop her head. The same love he had seen between Kate and his brother was beamed at him from her shimmering blue eyes. He knew now how wrong that twisted old man had been. How much of a crime it had been to force those two lovers apart. He knew that now, because he had finally found it for himself. She didn't care what he had been before, or the shameful, terrible godawful things he had done.

_"She loves me, with her whole heart, she loves me."_ He thought to himself, and his own heart soared at the prospect.

The old Alex, the one who's loyalty to his father had been blind and absolute, would have laughed at him and mocked him for his weakness. That Alex was long since dead, buried with poor William.

It equal parts thrilling and terrifying for him to fathom how the very idea of true love, something father had so long scoffed and derided as a pathetic weakness, was now the driving force which sustained him. Alex shook his head as the ceremony continued. He owed his brother a debt he could never repay for giving him back his soul.

Rick did not hear the priest so he had to say the question again.

Alex pushed Rick a bit so that he was not so dazed when the question was asked again.

"I do" He said loudly for all to hear.

Kate was faster than Rick and said her "I do" before the priest could even finish question.

_Katie is awful anxious to get this service over. _Jim Beckett mused to himself. _So like her mother. _as a single tear for his beloved Johanna slowly crept down his cheek.

Martha sobbed quietly into her handkerchief. She always cried at weddings.

Jim Longworth and Callie opted for the traditional verses too. Neither missed their marks. Kate turned slightly to smile at Jim, the man who had kept her sane over the past three years, when she thought she'd lost everything. Her eyes once again locked with her husband's. She had waited so long for this day. Suffered so much for it the past three years. Part of her was glad that that conniving old man who had conspired to keep them apart for so long was here to see this.

"_**By the authority vested in me, by God and the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husbands and wives. What God has now united let no man put asunder.**_

_**You may now kiss your brides."**_

Jim and Callie were faster on the kiss but Rick and Kate were slower and much more thorough with theirs.

At that moment the honor guard of FDLE officers stood up and crossed swords so that both happy couples could walk underneath. Kate was so surprised over this part which Alexis had carefully organized for their benefit.

Birdseed was thrown at the couple as they ducked under the crossed swords. To the tune of Felix Mendelssohn's "Wedding March"

As they headed back up the aisle toward the family pavilion, there was not a dry eye in the place. Except, of course, the Admiral. He could care less about Rick and Kate, they were irrelevant to him and his plans now. "_I'll soon have what _I _came for."_ he mused darkly to himself, a satisfied grin crossing his face.

Owen, however, had other plans.


	39. Chapter 39

Kate led her husband to the family pavilion to wait for the reception to begin. She and Callie were overflowing with joy over the ceremony. Rick took this opportunity to seek out Alexis next to the wedding cake, barking out orders to the wait staff.

"Ah there you are Pumpkin!"

"Dad! Congrats I know you and Mom will be very happy together."

"Thanks but I wanted to thank you for all the hard work you've been doing, putting this wedding together on such a short notice."

"Dad it was nothing. It reminded me of my senior project in college before going to Medical school. I guess that was good training huh?"

Rick shook his head at his oldest daughter.

"I don't know where you got these mad skills but I'm thankful you have em!"

"Ok Dad I've gotta get back to the wedding planner duties. Next on the schedule is greeting the guests for the reception. I've got the groomsmen and bridesmaids on that."

"Ok Pumpkin I'll let you get back to that, see you for the Father/Daughter dance?"

"Yeah Dad I wouldn't miss it. But you should probably dance with Holly first, I might be a little late!"

"Ok I'll do that. I'm off to get the rest of the wedding party seated at their tables."

"Fine Dad, see you later."

Rick rejoined the wedding party at their pavilion on their way to the wedding feast.

Dinner was served and many toasts were made. Several jokes were made at the happy couple's expense. Kevin related the day they met.

"It was like fire and ice." he said with wicked grin, "Looks like fire won and the ice was melted!"

Rick laughed good naturedly at the allegory. Kate rolled her eyes but was still smiling.

Finally it was time to cut the cake. Callie and Jim were first. Callie, in the time honored position smashed the cake into Jim's face. Jim decided to make her pay so he kissed her with the frosting still attached so both of them were covered in it.

Kate leaned over and whispered to Rick.

"That was a cute stunt but you better not emulate them if you know what's good for you!"

Rick's smile drooped for second then inspiration struck, he had a great idea, which he shared with her conspiratorially. When it was Kate and Rick's turn at the traditional ceremony, they each took a bite at the same slice of cake. When they kissed with barely any frosting showing. The crowd went wild.

Callie was first up to toss the bouquet, which landed at the feet of one of her cousins.

When it was Kate's turn, there were few single women available but Alexis rounded them up. Kate threw her bouquet, which landed on top of Alexis' head. She was so startled that she reached out to catch it as it fell off her head.

Chase was standing with his hand on Ilsa's shoulder. Chase watched the festivities still looking out for any dangers to his boss. Guerrero was standing at the bar next to Winston.

"Look at all these happy people Winston!"

Winston scoffed, after being burned one too many times at the game of love he was taking a time out.

"These people are just fooling themselves. Happiness never lasts!"

"Why so grumpy? We've got free food, free booze and the good stuff too! The Boss's old friend certainly doesn't skimp! Cheer up and enjoy the party! What could possibly go wrong?"

"Famous last words." Winston grumbled.

\\\\\

Patrick Jane was standing next to his wife, flanked by Cho and Summer, watching the antic's of this grand tradition. He was reminded of a similarly happy occasion, when Teresa became his bride after rooting out the last of Red John's disciples.

Teresa noticed the far away look in her husband's eyes. He only got that way when he was remembering something very emotional. She braced for the melancholy which normally would have consumed him. However, today he merely smiled and kissed her softly. Teresa let out a sigh not realizing she had been holding her breath.

"Today is such a happy day. It reminded me of our wedding."

Jane kissed her more deeply this time.

"You've made me so happy over these past years. I was just reflecting how similar our story is to our host's."

"Yes Jane, very similar indeed."

Both Cho and Summer agreed.

\\\\\

Gus, witnessing the bridal toss was waiting for the garter toss. He was discussing his strategy with both Jules and Shawn.

"Gus, just get in front there's not too many tall guys out there", Shawn advised.

"No Gus get in the middle they're sure to toss it over the first row's heads", Jules said.

Carlton rolled his eyes then commented.

"I still don't know how you talked me into accompanying you annoying people here!"

Shawn ignored Carlton's complaint.

"There'll be two tosses Gus, so try it both ways. One way the first time and if it doesn't work try the other. One has to get you the garter."

\\\\\

Rick was first this time, he reached under Kate's hem and slid it over his head. He planted light kisses up Kate's leg on his way to the garter, grasped it with his teeth and pulled it down Kate's leg, leaving her flushed and breathless. As she was regaining her composure, Rick stood with his eyes closed and twirled the garter off his finger with a snap. The garter soared into the air and was caught by Owen.

Rick opened his eyes to see Owen with the garter. _"Uh Oh"_ Rick thought _"Owen with the garter and Alexis with the bouquet! Oh crap!"_ Rick's fertile imagination went into overtime. Kate nudged him to sit down and he dropped into the chair beside her, dumbfounded.

Next it was Jim and Callie's turn. The men were assembled and Jim went with a more sedate swipe of the hand and fingers along her leg and pulled the garter out. Much to Callie's relief. The garter smacked Gus dead center in the chest. Gus was amazed at his success, and rushed over to Shawn, brimming over with unrestrained glee.

"Shawn, see I got it!"

"Yeah Guster you got it". Shawn replied, clapping him on the back.

"Thanks Jules! Your plan worked!"

"You're welcome, Gus."

Gus was really proud of himself for catching the garter. He had it hanging from his drink the rest of the night. Soon dinner was cleared away. The lights in the compound were coming on as the daylight waned.

The band was warming up and the music began to play. Both Callie and Jim were the first ones to hit the dance floor. As the MC announced

"Everyone, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Jim Longworth."

The crowd applauded as Callie and Jim moved sedately around the dance floor.

Kate nudged Rick, "I'm in a salsa mood, you ready?"

Rick gave her a mischievous grin and replied,

"I was born ready."

Callie and Jim moved off to the side as the music changed to a Cuban beat and the MC announced.

"And now I am proud to present to you, our hosts for the evening, Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle."

Kate launched into a dance routine worthy of "Dancing With The Stars." Rick matched her, step for step to the Latin rhythm. When they were done the band switched gears for the slower Father/Daughter dance. As Alexis had suggested, Rick brought Holly out on the floor and let her stand on his shoes. They danced for a few minutes before Rick handed her off to her grandmother.

He looked around, but Alexis still was nowhere to be found.

\\\\\

Meanwhile, in a secluded part of the compound, Owen had dropped to one knee under the willow by the lagoon leaving Alexis giddy with excitement in the moonlight.

Owen proposed Alexis said yes and he slid the ring onto her finger. They embraced. After what seemed an eternity, Alexis heard the change in music from the pavilion.

"Oh! The Father Daughter dance!" She said breathlessly, "I have to hurry."

Alexis kissed Owen passionately one more time and hurried off to find her father, little knowing what Owen was certain of. That this would be the last kiss they would ever share. He savored it for a moment as he listened to the click clack of her heels fading into the distance.

Alexis was out of breath when she stepped onto the dance floor. Stopping to collect herself she pulled her father aside for the father/daughter dance.

"Dad, I'm so happy for the both of you. I really need you to be happy for me too. Owen asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Alexis showed him the ring Owen had given her.

"Baby bird, aren't you rushing things a little?"

"Dad, I'm 22. You were married and had me when you were my age. Owen is in the Navy and I'm going to join too. I'm signing up after our honeymoon, so Owen and I can be stationed together."

"But Pumpkin, this so sudden, how do you know he's been straight with you? This is such a big step! You usually take your time and weigh all the angles. This is not like you at all."

"Dad I'm a grown woman. I thought you, of all people, would be happy for me!"

Rick saw that he had lost this battle and conceded defeat.

"Pumpkin, if he makes you happy then I'm happy!"

Alexis wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace.

"Thanks Dad."

\\\\\

Michael Weston was, in spite of himself, enjoying the party. It was a great relief to be able to relax after the last two exciting but overwhelming weeks. One of the admiral's aides bumped into him and left without speaking a word. If he hadn't known better he would have sworn he was Anson! But he was dead...right? He had to be!

The man had accidentally spilled his drink on his best suit too! Looking up he saw the man walking away in profile, the resemblance was uncanny, he couldn't believe his eyes. Then Fi jostled him out of his thoughts.

"Michael, You look like you just saw a ghost!"

"Fi what would you say if I told you that I just saw Anson here at the Party?"

Fi rolled her eyes, afraid to fuel Michael's growing belief that Anson wasn't dead. That he was alive and tormenting him still.

"Michael you're over tired and over worked. Just relax it will do you some good."

"But Fi…"

"We have been over this time and again, love" Fiona replied, soothingly. "We saw Anson burn in front of our eyes! The dental records proved it was him. You're dangerously close to an unhealthy obsession, Michael. He can't be alive but you're convinced otherwise. I love you, but you're beginning to worry me."

Michael grinned sheepishly and said, "You're right Fi, I'm letting my imagination get the best of me. I'm sorry. We came here to relax and enjoy the party, lets dance." and he led Fi to the dance floor.

"Michael this reminds me of our first dance as husband and wife. Do you remember?"

"It's etched in my mind forever Fi. You were so beautiful, you totally blew me away."

"Hmmm nnn " Fi said as she buried her face against Michael's chest.

"So no more talk about Anson?"

"You got it, Babe tonight is about us".

Michael guided Fi around the dance floor.

Michael knew he wasn't wrong though, he knew Anson was alive. But he could deny the love of his life nothing. Not after they had spent so long apart while she was in prison.

\\\\\

Anson sat in his office wondering how fate could have turned so cruelly against him. He had always been loyal to the one man who gave him and Management the initiative to reshape the clandestine agencies. Management had burned Michael Weston and it had all collapsed. Anson thought bitterly of the indignity of having to hide in plain sight. Then the call came from that wonderful man, his father.

Those who have hated his brilliance are going to kill him, but before he goes, he will strike at the enemy one last time. It was up to him, Anson to use all of the tricks that his father taught him about bending a person to his will.

First bit of luck was that lovestruck, sentimental fool Owen Warren. He did not expect the acts he had confessed would ever have brought him to this point. "I held his shame over him and he broke." That alone should not have been enough, but the clumsy actions of his father's enemy had done the rest of his work for him. Eliminating the security guard and arranging a substitute had been child's play for a man of his talents.

Now the plot moves forward ever forward toward its undeniable conclusion. His father would have his revenge. His enemy would precede him into hell.

And he, Anson, loyal son of the Dragon would dance on his grave.

\\\\\

As the couple danced soon other couples conversations could be heard.

"Sarah I'm sure I saw Bryce with the FBI guy hanging out by the refreshment table."

"Did you flash on him?"

"No that was the strangest thing. The FBI guy? Yeah, but Bryce no."

"Chuck I believe you but let's not talk about old boyfriends and former partners now, just hold me."

Chuck danced with his wife remembering their wedding day.

When the song was over, he led Sarah to their table. Carina was talking to a nice handsome young member of seal team 4 who had helped bring down the terrorist attack two weeks ago.

Sarah spotted her old teammate and friend.

"Carina! Chuck it's Carina!"

Chuck looked worried. The only thing that could make things worse was for Shaw to appear!

Sarah dragged Chuck over and stood in front of Carina.

Carina finally looked their direction.

"Sarah! My God what are you doing here? Hey Chuckles! I want you to meet Darwin. He was a back up for the take down of the terrorist attack two weeks ago."

"Yeah we helped thwart the same type of attack in LA."

"Really? Such a small world."

"Yeah really small when you go off to save it every other week!"

"Oh Congrats are in order Carina on the biggest drug bust in US History?"

"Yeah The DEA was really proud of that. I was offered a promotion."

"You've been promoted? Really?"

"It was about time Sarah. You got married and I hear you're pregnant too?"

"Who told you that?"

"Sarah, spy remember? You're drinking sparkling cider and Chuckles there is hovering!"

"Chuck always hovers but yeah I'm laying off the booze."

"So when is the baby due?"

"Just before Christmas!"

"Wow that's fantastic!"

"I know. Being a mother has always been a dream of mine. We still work to save the world but not many people shooting at us these days."

Chuck pulled Carina aside.

"Carina I think I saw Bryce over by the refreshment table with an FBI agent named Peter Burke. How about a simple info screen?"

"Ok Chuckie I'm game. Let me go mingle and see if he's really Bryce. That would be a trip seeing him here."

"Ok Sarah and I are gonna sit down, enjoy the party."

Chuck helped Sarah to their chairs.

"Thanks Chuck I don't think I could have stayed on my feet much longer."

Chuck began rubbing Sarah's swollen ankles.

"So would you like to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah lets go. Casey and Morgan can catch a shuttle later."

"Come on lady love our chariot awaits."

/

As soon as he was sure Alexis was gone, Owen's face became a grim mask. He had a task to complete, one final duty to the woman he loved. He left the willow, passed through the garage and changed from his dress whites into night pattern BDUs. His long strides soon brought him to the roof overlooking the pavilion, where his accomplice had everything under control.

Owen settled into position took up his sniper rifle and waited for his shot. He could see right into the Family Pavilion. The long wait had begun.

"_Soon,"_ he thought to himself, _"soon, my love, you will be safe."_

Owen held no illusions that he would leave that roof alive.


	40. Chapter 40

Rick watched as his little girl walked toward the family pavilion. She was going to get married. Join the Navy and live away from him. It was all too sudden. Something was not right with this picture. Rick thought of how bizarre Alexis was acting.

Rick knew only one person could be responsible for his little girl losing her mind, _The Admiral_. He didn't know what sick game he was playing but he was going to put a stop to it, tonight. He found him in the "family only" pavilion. Martha was busy chatting with Kate. Alex and Meredith were there as well, sharing memories of William. Rick could tell that the conniving old bastard actually seemed to be proud of himself.

The Admiral took his hand as if to shake it, pulled him in close, nodded in Alexis's direction and whispered,

"It's about damn time the family screw-up contributed something to the cause."

Rick yanked his hand back as if it were burned. He didn't know how long he stood there after that, glaring at the man, His father. How long the hands at his sides had been clenched into fists. After forty five years of the emptiness of his mother's anguish. Three years of pain and worry, not knowing if the woman he loved more than life itself was alive or dead. Much less that she had borne him a daughter. Now, this rat bastard has come for Alexis, too as if he had the right. _Not while he lived!_

"Who the hell do you think you are..._Admiral_?" he shouted. "What the hell gives you the right to destroy the lives of your family...of _MY_ family?"

All of his anger, all of his resentment all of his anguish over the past three years was threatening to boil over as Admiral Richard Rodgers straightened to his full height and looked him straight in the eye.

"I swore an oath," he began, a dark edge seeping into his tone, "before any of you were ever born, to protect this country from all of its enemies both foreign and domestic. My father swore the same oath, and his father before that. _Everything_ I have ever done since putting on this uniform has been to that end," he poked his son in the chest to accentuate his point. "_by any means necessary_."

Rick's fists tightened at his sides till the knuckles turned white, his anger festering in his chest, a red fog seeping into his vision.

"Is this about what I've done since before you were born, or is it really about the last three years?" The Admiral continued, "Yes, I had Alex do some truly shitty things to you, and to her. Am I proud of it? No, but it was necessary to draw that traitorous bastard out so I could deal with him." The Admiral rounded on Kate, "I did what I did, yes. But it was only possible because _you_ were the one who ran."

Kate's gaze slid to her feet, unable to meet the eyes of either the Admiral, or Rick. She had been cut to the quick. Her own guilt laid bare, tears running down her cheeks.

"I can abide a lot, _boy_, but I will _not_ be held accountable for someone else' cowardice." he continued, rounding back on Rick, "What I did was _only_ possible, because _she_ lost her nerve and _ran_. I didn't leave you twisting in the wind for three years, _she_ did. She could have gone back to New York any Goddamn time she wanted to, but she _didn't_, did she?"

He then swung back pointed at Rick and looked Kate in the eye, "At least when I walked out on his mother, I had the courage to tell her to her face."

That was the last straw. Rick's rage boiled over. The Admiral never saw his attack coming. His left fist struck the Admiral in the stomach, doubling him over, his right struck him in the jaw, dropping him to the floor.

"Get up, you son of a _bitch_..." Rick shouted angrily, Alex and Jim Beckett pulling him back, away from him.

Kate approached him, seeking to soothe his pain, but he pulled back from her gentle touch.

"Do you want to know what _really_ hurts?" He said angrily, looking Kate dead in the eye, "The thing that really _tears my guts out?_ It's that he isn't entirely wrong. Is he Kate?"

Rick turned away and stalked from the pavilion leaving a tearful Kate in his wake.

Kate collapsed into a chair and sobbed. She desperately wanted to follow Rick, but the Admiral's revelation had left her in a state of shock. After Alex had told them, what he had done, she had thought the burden of guilt had been removed from her, that she had been prevented from returning. She had been stuck here and had no choice but to stay away. It had eased the crushing guilt she had carried for so long for running away.

To know that she could have gone back any time she wanted. Her daughter could have had a father. That she'd had it in her power to make this right years ago, but for her own fear of rejection and wounded pride. It struck her to her very core, more painful in its own way than the bullet wound in her chest.

"Mommy." Holly was tugging at her sleeve. She had been standing with Callie up until now and had seen everything, "Where did daddy go? Why is he so angry? Doesn't he love us anymore?"

Kate saw the utter devastation on her daughter's face and her broken heart shattered yet again. She reached down, pulled Holly onto her lap, and hugged her fiercely to her chest.

"Holly...no...sweetie..." Kate choked out trying to comfort the heartbroken three year old, "Daddy loves you very much. Mommy did a really bad thing to him before you were born, and Alex's daddy just threw it in his face to hurt him."

"Why does Uncle Alex's daddy have to be so mean?" Holly asked, fat tears running down her cheeks. "Is that why Uncle Alex is so sad all the time?"

"I imagine so, sweetheart," Kate whispered in Holly's ear, "I'm sure he feels really bad for your daddy. Why don't you go give Uncle Alex a big hug, then let "Papa Jim take you back to his cottage, I have to go find daddy, and say sorry for what I did, so he won't be angry anymore."

When she set her down, Holly ran to Alex and practically leaped into his arms, much to his shocked surprise, Kate rose stiffly from her chair, and her heart clenched with dread. _If only it were that simple_. She thought bitterly to herself, not entirely sure if she deserved his absolution, but he was in pain and she would _not_ abandon him.

_Never again_.

….

Richard Castle leaned against the low hanging branches of the lone willow tree watered by the fresh water lagoon in the center of the compound, his breathing coming in shallow ragged sobs. He had still been seething at the bastard he would never, ever being himself to call "dad", when he got here. He had wrapped the bleeding knuckles of his right hand with his handkerchief. Punching him in the face had felt good. He had relished the shocked expression in the old man's eyes from where he'd fallen on the ground.

The tears came shortly thereafter when it dawned on him what he'd said to Kate on his way out. His unthinking, unfeeling rage had begun to dissipate by this point.

The pain he thought he'd dealt with in therapy. The same pain he thought he'd banished from his heart when he'd found her again had reared its ugly head when his self control was gone, dredged up by the architect of it all. God damn him.

This was not the way he had imagined spending his wedding night with Kate, hiding in the branches of a willow tree, treating his own bloody knuckles, sobbing over words said in anger to the woman he loved more than his own life, leaving a heartbroken child in his wake. His daughter. Holly, the bright light of his soul, whom Kate had borne to him. He hung his head in shame.

….

"Castle!"

Kate had been looking for him for nearly an hour. She was a dreadful sight in her mother's wedding dress, tears and smeared mascara running down her face. She had shouted his name so often, her voice was nearly hoarse. She had not called out to him with such desperation since they'd been trapped in her sinking car, and she'd thought him dead.

How many times had she run headlong into danger, and he'd followed her, unarmed, many times without even his vest? Never flinching to stand with her, heedless of his own safety.

Taken on a crazed gunman with a champagne bottle.

Head butted her mother's killer who had a gun pointed to his liver, rather than allow him to escape justice.

Attacked a trained, armed assassin with his bare hands.

Nearly drowned in her sinking Crown Vic rather than leave it without her.

Even with a daughter and a mother depending on him at home. He had a life, a family who loved and needed him. All of the things she had forsaken in her obsessive crusade. Yet he kept coming back. No matter what obstacles she put in his way over the last seven years. He always kept coming back.

How had she repaid him for his loyalty? His steadfast devotion? For daring to love her?

She ran. Not once, but twice.

She may have had her reasons the first time, but for the second there was no excuse. She hadn't known his twin brother Alex even existed at the time, but she should have known that it wasn't Rick then, she should have looked into his eyes and _known_ it wasn't him.

She stopped beside the willow tree by the fresh water lagoon near the center of the compound. She had passed it twice before in the last hour. _Where could he be?_ The first place she'd checked was the security office, followed by the garage, so she knew he hadn't left.

"Rick!" she gasped out, barely above a whisper, she had little voice left.

"Over here." Came a quiet empty voice she barely recognized.

When she turned in the direction of the voice, she saw him untangling himself from the low hanging branches. A red spotted handkerchief wrapped around the knuckles of his right hand. Kate ran to him, her hands found their way to his face and she kissed him.

"I'm so sorry Rick..."

"I'm so sorry"

"I'm so sorry"

Rick pulled Kate to him, and wrapped his arms around her as she broke down.

"For three years I was in hell, Kate." He whispered into her hair, "Not knowing if you were alive or dead. It was just like it was with Kyra."

Kate's heart clenched in her chest at this revelation. Kyra, his first love, the woman who broke him. The only woman he had ever given his whole heart to before her. She had run away and disappeared, tearing his heart out.

She had done it to him all over again.

"I don't know how I was still at the 12th all of that time. Why Gates never kicked me out. Hell, she even encouraged me to stay. Looking back, that was probably Alex and William at work, though. Wanting to keep me busy, keep me from looking. I guess it didn't hurt that I was in a building full of cops. She paired me up with Velasquez and Hastings, but it wasn't the same. They tried really hard, but they just weren't you."

"Rick, I'm so sorry..." Kate began, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey..." Rick said, planting a kiss on her forehead, "I got lucky. The universe gave you back to me."

"Alex told me what he did, how he saw the signs of the PTSD episode you had that morning, he suffers from them himself, you know. He was under orders from that _son of a bitch_. It made him sick to do it. He actually had an episode himself after."

Kate looked up, meeting his eyes for the first time since she found him.

"I should have known." Kate breathed her voice barely a whisper, "I should have looked into his eyes and _known_ he wasn't you. Instead, I ran. I couldn't think, I could barely breathe. Before I knew it, I was in Florida and, all of a sudden, I was cut off."

"When I saw William and I thought he was you..." Kate tried to say, but Rick put a finger to her lips to still her.

"What Alex and William did to you...to us...was one of the things that led Alex to see what our father truly was. It made him see what he, himself, was becoming. He looked in the mirror and didn't like the man looking back at him."

"I never stopped loving you, Richard Castle, _never_."

"I know, Katherine Longworth Castle, and I never stopped loving you."

Their foreheads touched, and in perfect unison they said, "No more running."

Their passionate kiss was interrupted by the loud crack of a sniper rifle.

Kate jumped at the sound. It inspired pure terror in her like no other sound could, sending ice down her spine. Rick recovered first, took her hand, and pulled her back toward the reception.

"What the hell? That came from the reception! Come on!"


	41. Chapter 41

Owen had left the party shortly after Alexis last kiss.

His accomplice had taken care of the other guard and gotten his radio codes. He'd helped the man switch identities with the one that Alex had vetted weeks ago. Alex was good at his job, and very thorough, but when it came to falsifying documents, he was better. It's why Admiral Rodgers had recruited him, aside from his connection to his granddaughter of course.

None of the security detail had ever met the man, which made it that much easier for him to blend in. No one, not even Alex, had been the wiser.

Once Alex had fallen for Alice it had been much easier to keep him out of the way. Since then, Owen had seen to more and more of the day to day operation of Alex's security plan. He knew that once he had done his part in this scheme he wouldn't be around long. Alex may be disillusioned and smitten with Alice, but he wasn't a fool. He'd catch on to his involvement sooner or later, most likely sooner. The man who had recruited him would also see him as a loose end and have him eliminated anyway so he knew one way or another he'd be a marked man. If it came to it, he'd surrender to Alex, at least he'd make it quick.

Alexis would be protected from that scheming, conniving old bastard. It was how they'd gotten to him. He planned to use Alexis just like he'd used her grandmother, her great aunt, and her mother too. He couldn't allow that. They'd had other dirt on him as well, but they hardly needed it. He loved Alexis far too much, and he couldn't let that happen to her. He'd signed on without a second thought.

_Where is he? _Owen thought to himself, scanning through the rifle's scope. He thought the man would have stormed out into his field of fire a lot sooner. He wasn't gonna admit Rick had seriously hurt him to anyone. He was too proud, even in his dotage.

When he finally did see him, Alexis was blocking his shot, tending to his bleeding jaw. He was too inexperienced with this rifle to try for a head shot, and he knew he'd only get one chance to drop him. He fingered the note he wrote her in case he was killed in his coat pocket before bringing the bluetooth headset to his ear and speed dialing her number.

"Hey Owen" she said when she picked up, "where are you?"

"I'm helping Kate look for your dad," he lied, "we split up to cover more ground, she looked upset."

"You sound upset too, love, what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Kate and your dad, he sounded really out of it before he left, what he said hit her like a freight train, I hope he doesn't hurt himself."

It felt good to talk to her. She always knew how to soothe him when he was upset. He'd been an idiot when they were kids. He should have never let her go.

"Is the Admiral okay? Your dad hit him awfully hard" he finally got to the point.

"He will be," she replied, "It took all of my powers to persuade him to let Hank take a look at his face. He should be on his way out in about twenty minutes."

Owen smiled in spite of himself. This might be the last time they ever spoke. It felt good to hear her voice one more time. She will either hate him after this, or he would be dead.

"Talk to you later, love."

"Love you, Owen."

When he closed the line he looked back at the fake guard, waited for him to close the line from giving his false "All clear" report and said,

"Revised timetable. Twenty minutes."

After 20 mins Owen looked down the sight once again

Good the Admiral was getting up wait Meredith is in the way. She is my love of my life's mother. She is ranting at the old man Wait she has a gun. She is aiming it at the old man. Owen smiled maybe I will not have to take the shot after all. No that is not true If I do not all those secrets I told that shrink will be broadcasted I would be ruined. No she must not shoot him.

Owen is waiting soon Meredith is down Alexis's Uncle Alex is on top of her it is time.

The line of sight was straight for the chest of the Admiral. Owen took a breath and held it as he slowly squeezed the trigger as he was taught to do. There was little noise but Martha stepped into his view and waved her arm at Alex. The bullet was deflected and hit off center. Owen quickly sighted again then squeezed the trigger. This time an explosion happened the rifle had blown up. Owen was dead.

Jim Ellison saw the sniper after hearing the first Bullet. He yelled "Sniper" and ran as fast as he could toward the house up the stairs and on the roof. The Fake guard pulled a knife but was caught off balance as Jim ran full bore at him. The guard took the blow, staggered then flipped over the railing. He had fallen off the edge of the house 40 feet down in to the recycling area. Unfortunately, he landed on the concrete slab. Blood was pooling around him. NCIS Special Agent Gibbs was right behind him and watches the fake guard go over the railing.

"What was that?" Gibbs demanded.

"The guard pulled a knife on me. I was only defending myself "Jim Ellison retorted.

Jim crouched over placing his hands on his knees and drew in great quantities of air trying to slow his over clocked heart.

Gibbs sees the dead Guard at his post and the dead sniper. Gibbs checks the weapon. The chamber had been breached. Gibbs shook his head Rookie mistake, the sniper had not checked his weapon otherwise he would have known it was rigged for one shot only. Gibbs got on his phone. "McGee, Yeah get up here on the roof and bring that Local ME too." Gibbs turned around to look at Jim. He was standing and breathing normally. Gibbs thought that was unusual but some athletes have that ability so why not him.

Gibbs walked over to him.

"Special Agent Gibbs and you are?"

"Detective Jim Ellison Casade Wash PD., are you here for the groom or the bride?"

"The Bride she got me to come. My team member will need to get a statement from you."

"Ok how soon will he get here?"

"A few minutes I suppose."

"Hell of a Wedding Huh?"

"Yeah Hell of a Wedding!"

Tim appeared with full kit

"Photograph everything and there is a DB down there."

Gibbs motion to Tim to look over the edge.

"Right Boss."

Carlos started examining the dead guard first.

"9 Mil wound placed over the heart death instantaneous. The victim was doubled over with a blow the stomach to exhale the air then the weapon was shot through the heart muffling the sound."

Carlos now heads to the dead sniper there was no face and what was left was blacken mess, Shrapnel was protruding from the back of the skull.

"Decapitation is the cause of death."

Tim finishing photographing got his smart phone out and took fingerprints.

"The shooter was Lt. Owen Warren. He was attached to the Admiral as an aide."

Gibbs shook his head the admiral had brought his own assassin with him.

Tim looked through the pockets and discovered the note. It was addressed to My Darling Alexis.

"Boss?"

Gibbs looked at Tim

Tim handed him the note

"I found it while searching for evidence and he had keys and two cell phones. One's a burner."

"Ok McGee bag the phone but leave the note with me."

"Ok Boss"

"And Take the Detective's statement so he can get down from here!"

"Right Boss."

With a heavy heart he knew he had to notify next of kin Gibbs headed down to the major Crime scene.

Along the way Abby found him. Gibbs had the note in his hand.

"I need prints and DNA is any is found on this note."

He gave it to Abbs. Passing by Rick's office Abby dashed in to make a copy of the note being careful not to leave fingerprints on it. Abby placed the original back in the evidence bag and handed Gibbs the copy.

"Right Gibbs So where are you going now?"

"I have the major crime scene to observe and get statements from all in the area of the crime."

Abby has not done field work that often but in a pinch she was an excellent field agent.

"Ok Abbs I need to get all the statements before I can release anyone."

Entering the Pavilion the Admiral Body is being stabilized by Hank.

"Go to that side and get their statements."

Gibbs surveyed the crime scene.

Abby worked quickly and soon she has everyone's statement. The admiral was being removed and transported via Helo to the closest hospital.

Tim had come down from the roof holding more evidence.

"Hi Honey, are those for me?"

"Yeah this is the evidence off the roof."

Just then Kate and Rick enter the room followed by Alex.

"McGee, get the new comers statements so they can get out of here."

Tim gets Kate's, Rick's and Alex's statements.

Hank returned all bloody telling Rick the hospital where the Admiral was heading.

Alex and Rick race to the Ferrari and rush out the gate. FDLE escort was soon with them.

Special Agent Gibbs now brings Alexis into a quiet part of the pavilion. Since the Admiral, Alex, and Rick was gone most everyone was slowly realizing what had just happened.

Special Agent Gibbs, Tell me did you find Owen?

Gibbs looked at the letter.

Yes we found him. He was dead and had to use fingerprints to ID him. When we searched him we found this letter addressed to you. This is not the original which is evidence but a copy which you can keep.

Gibbs with a sorrowful expression handed the letter to her.

Alexis began to weep as Kate joined by Meredith and Martha comforted her.

"Why Owen Why?"

"He had just proposed Mom!"

Alexis wailed looking Kate.

"He must have had his reasons. Baby Girl." Kate held her step daughter and rocked her gently.

"I am sure if you read further the reasons will become more evident." Martha added.

I can not read it. Would you Mom read it?

Kate took the letter and in a hoarse voice could not say the words.

Meredith took the letter and in a strong Voice honed from years on the stage and screen she began to read.

_**My Dearest Alexis,**_

_**If you are reading this letter it means that I am dead. **_

_**I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I couldn't see any other way out. A week after prom, a few of my friends and I got hold of some beer and we got really drunk. I was driving, and we were all over the road. We hit what I thought was a deer or a dog, but the next morning it turned out that we had hit person. He was a decorated police officer with almost twenty years on the force with a wife and two young children. The night I broke our date, we went out and torched the car so that nobody would know what we had done. I got home with plenty of time for our date, but I just couldn't face you because of what we had done. I figured you were probably better off.**_

_**I qualified to get out of school early, and my dad got me into Annapolis. It was there that I caught Admiral Rodger's eye. I couldn't believe a decorated officer like him would ever take an interest in a nobody like me. He got me into an accelerated program and I came out in three years instead of the usual four. He promoted me to Lieutenant and made me his aide. I'd heard rumors about what he'd done to his family. But I thought they were just scuttlebutt until I met his sons, Alex and William. **_

_**Little did I know he was only interested in me because of my ties to you. When he told me he wanted me to renew my relationship with you I thought it was a dream come true. I was a better man now, I thought, I could be the man you deserved. Shortly after we began dating, I started hearing rumors. William was sick, and he might die soon. The Admiral thought Alex was getting soft and could no longer be trusted. He wanted a replacement, he wanted you. As soon as we were married he would set you on a course of drug therapy and psychological conditioning to make you into what he wanted for Alex, a cold, unfeeling killing machine just like him.**_

_**I couldn't believe it. I asked the Admiral about it, and he said it was all rumors and lies, and then threatened to reveal my secret if I didn't stay in line. Out of fear, I agreed. I was so sick inside though that I scheduled an appointment with a therapist, to deal with the guilt. After a few sessions with Dr. Anson, I revealed my secret and shortly afterward he tried to blackmail me. He wanted me to kill the Admiral. **_

_**I stormed out of his office and was picked up by a company car. We drove out to the very spot where I destroyed my car all those years ago where the Admiral was waiting. He opened the trunk and in it was a man who had obviously beaten and tortured. "I do not allow traitors in my command." he told me, handed me a gun and ordered me to execute him. No article 38 hearing, no court martial, just summary execution. I did as I was ordered. When I was dropped off back in the city I went right back to Dr. Anson's office and told him I'd do it.**_

_**I knew in that moment that all of the rumors were true. He intended to extinguish the bright, beautiful loving spark that was you. Destroy everything you are and make you just like him. I could not allow this to happen. I love you far too much. You are my light, and a far better person than I will ever be. Allowing him to ruin you would be the greater crime. Saving you would be my salvation. Dickens said it best, "It is a far far better thing I do now than I have ever done. A far better rest I go to than I have ever known." I hope you can forgive me.**_

_**Love Always, **_

_**Owen**_

Once finished Meredith hung her head and returned the letter to Alexis's grip. Alexis had not let go of Kate during the reading. Kate now picked up the young woman and headed to Papa Jim's Cottage. The rest of the family was going there too. Since the house was a crime scene and so was the pavilion.


	42. Chapter 42

Alex and Rick left the pavilion as soon as Gibbs had their statements. Rick jumped in the Ferrari and squealed tires as they left the compound. There was an FDLE escort following them.

Two bored Press photographers were sitting and waiting for a Picture of the Heiress's daughter. One was just happened to have his camera to his eye when the Red Ferrari came roaring by followed by the sirens of the FDLE escort.

"Hey Bud did you just see who flashed by in the Ferrari?"

"Yeah Fred It was The Richard Freaking Castle! I wonder where he is going with the police escort?"

"I dunno But did you see who was in the passenger side?"

"What there are two of them?"

"Yeah I saw that too. I got it all on film too!"

"Then why are we here lets go get paid! I am sure this video will be worth something to the tabloid."

\\\\\

Once the admiral was shot the SEAL commander was in touch with the USS George Washington which was just off shore.

"USS GW This is Commander Flight. Repeat the Admiral been shot. He is being air evac to Miami General Hospital in life threatening condition."

The Captain being notified sent word for the Trauma Team to be Coptered to the hospital.

"Commander G. Williams you are to report with your team to the flight deck."

On the flight deck a CH53 was being ready for flight. Commander Williams and team were welcomed aboard by the pilot. The big helo lifted off once the team was in position.

The Commander put on the headset so he could talk to his team and the pilot.

"Team I need the OR prepped for major thoracic surgery. This surgery has to commence as soon as the Admiral arrives."

The team all understood what was required of them.

The pilot now broke in.

"Commander I have Miami General Hospital Chief Surgeon on line."

"This is Commander Williams USN. I need you to prep a full Thoracic OR for immediate use. This is a matter of National security so I need this done NOW! Myself and my Team are enroute and should be at your location in 4 mins."

The Chief of Surgeons was balking at the orders.

"I have no time for bureaucratic run around just get it done."

The Chief Surgeon unaccustomed to being told what to do agreed to the Commander's wishes.

The Helo hovered over the helo pad the pilot recognized that the helo was too heavy. He gently eased down the big bird until it was skimming the roof.

"Commander You will need to jump out there will be a drop. I can not land on this structure."

The commander understood the pilot and told his team to be careful when exiting the helo it would not do if one of them twisted an ankle on the way out.

The Commander was greeted by the Chief Surgeon and led the way to the OR. His team quickly set up. All was ready for the arrival of the Admiral.

The Chief Surgeon related that the Air Evac reported that the Admiral was 5 mins out. The wait for the admiral will be short.

The helo arrived and the Admiral was whisked into the OR. The time was 7:10 the surgery had begun.

\\\\\

Rick had outdistanced the FDLE escort and was picked up by Miami Dade Country officers which continued the escort to Miami General Hospital. Rick arrived at the hospital 20 mins after the Admiral's surgery was started.

Rick jumped out of the Ferrari flanked by several Police officers.

"Where is the OR waiting area?"

The nurse at the front desk was startled by the appearance of Rick, Alex and several mean looking police officers.

She could not believe her eyes her favorite author but wait there is two of them? She could barely get out the directions before they all disappeared into the elevators.

She was in shock. Two of them? She thought.

Rick and Alex flanked by officers entered the OR waiting room. Rick whipped out his phone.

"Hi Honey Yeah I am at the hospital nothing to report yet what is going on there?"

"Oh Rick this is such a mess. NCIS has declared our house and the pavilion a Crime Scene. We are all in my Father's cottage. What are we going to do?"

Rick's voice got very tender.

"Kate, we have already have another place, The Yacht. I know this is not an ideal honeymoon but we can bring everyone with us. That way if the authorities need further statements we will be altogether."

"Rick, that is a brilliant Idea. I know I was fretting leaving Holly behind now I do not have too. Oh Rick there is someone else who wants to talk to you."

"Ok Kate I will talk to you in a few."

Kate transfers the phone to Alexis.

"Daddy?"

The voice was unmistakably his oldest daughter. She was shaken in away which made his heart ache.

"Yes Pumpkin I am here."

"Daddy it was Owen! He is dead Daddy! He is dead why Daddy why did he Shoot the Admiral. You were right Daddy You were right."

Alexis was crying as she spoke these words. Rick was at a loss to how to console his broken hearted daughter. There were no words which could ease her pain.

Alexis now turned the phone over to her stepmother.

"Kate listen to me It will be ok just make sure everyone it ready to leave when Alex and I get back."

"Ok Rick I will tell everyone. I love you Rick."

"Be that strong and extraordinary person I married Kate. I will see you soon. I love you so much. Bye."

Rick had barely gotten off the phone when his thoughts now turned to the man who has caused so much pain in his family. This man who is fighting for his life Rick was ashamed when he thought why not the assassin could finished this evil man off!

The surgeon entered the room it had gotten very crowded since now almost every alphabet agency under the Admiral's command had set up shop.

"The family of Admiral Richard A Rodgers?"

Alex had to nudge Rick to breaking him out of his thoughts.

Rick and Alex approached the Surgeon.

"This way please."

Rick thought this must not be good news.

The surgeon introduced himself and told them that the surgery was a success but the Admiral was still going to die. The trauma of the surgery had activated a cascade which will kill the Admiral in hours.

Rick and Alex looked grim at the surgeon

"Before he dies he wants to see you both."

The surgeon leads them to a private hospital room. The Admiral was in the bed but still that larger than life figure.

Rick and Alex approached the figure that was awake and having a coughing fit. The fit subsided he looked at Rick.

"Rick my son I owe you an apology. I am sure the surgeon told you I was dying? I have to get some things off my chest before I go. I was wrong in separating you from your source of strength. I foolishly thought she was not worthy of you. I set up that test to prove it to you. I was wrong these last two weeks since you reconnect were extraordinary. You are stronger together. I see what I mistook as weakness was actually your strength."

Rick was flabbergasted. There was nothing preparing him for the Admiral's apology. Rick's anger at the old man was diminishing with his words.

"Rick I always thought of you as the Family screw up. Do you know why I chose Alex and not you?"

Rick shook his head unable to speak.

"I chose him because when I picked him up as a baby he looked straight into my eyes with a fierce determination. You on the other hand looked away that told me you were weak."

Rick now had found his voice his righteous anger had returned.

"What you used the Spartan technique?"

"Yes and why not it worked well for the Spartans! I did it twice!"

Twice? Rick thought there had to be another set of twins!

"Yes twice! William had a twin Sister Eleanor. I took her as I took Alex. Alex all of the original birth certificates and documents are in the family estate in NYC."

"Where father?" Alex asked.

"In my library there is a secret safe. I knew you would never go in there. So that is where I hid them. It is your task now Alex to find your sister Eleanor. Rick do you still have the numbers Smith gave you?"

Rick nodded. Rick had always wondered why Smith gave him these strange lists of numbers. The mystery of them is solved.

"Good that is the combination for the safe. I know you probably do not need it Alex but I think it is best if you use it."

Alex agreed.

"You know I loved your mother always. She was the one love of my life. If it was not for that drunken party I would have never slept with her sister. I had to divorce your mother and marry her. I would not ever sire a bastard! Afterward I left them both. I was shot down over Laos and did not return for 10 years. I evaded capture and I did many things to help the war effort. Only after the war ended I returned to the USA by then I was just a bad memory for both your mother and her sister. I had always made sure you were healthy and maybe not happy but educated. I do not regret any of what I had done."

The old man started coughing the end was near. The coughing fit finished and the monitor flatlined. There was no emergency crash cart to rush into the room once alerted the attending physician slowly turned off the monitoring equipment. The Physician checked his vitals and wrote in the chart. Time of Death 9:10 PM March 28th 2016.

The Admiral was dead. Rick was stunned by the revelations. Alex guided his older brother back through the maze and soon they were driving back to the compound at a much slower speed.

\\\\\

Kate after getting off the phone with Rick at the hospital noticed Alexis clinging to her father. Kate reached out and placed Alexis back in the bedroom where Holly had been sleeping. Alexis being so tired crawled onto the bed and curled up next to Holly. Kate left the room.

"Ok listen up. We can not stay here. This is an active crime scene. So what Rick and I propose is for everyone to accompany us to the Yacht. It is large enough to accommodate all of us."

"Kevin, Javi and Lanie you are invited too."

Kevin begged off.

"I have to get back to NYC quickly my flight leaves in about 2 hours. Jenny is in a delicate state. But thanks for the offer."

Kate hugged Kevin and said.

"Kevin you are my little brother. I love you but you need to go home. I am glad you were here for my wedding."

Kevin left the cottage and talked with security to get him a shuttle to the airport. He was sad he could not retrieve the gifts he had purchased for Jenny. Everything in the house was off limits.

"Lanie, Javi you are included. We are going to be traveling up to NYC by the Yacht."

"I have already flown that is old hat but a cruise in a Yacht? That is something I do not want to miss. Javi? You are coming right?"

Javi knowing his wife as he did meekly agreed to accompany them.

Right I want you to know I can get clothes and other things needed on the yacht. Right now everyone else is to get their luggage together. I mean everyone not staying in the main house.

Kate noticed Gynethe standing to the side.

"Gynethe? Are you going to come?"

"No Kate I have an estate to run but be sure to tell me all about it! I will see you in a month."

Gynethe got the security to escort her home. She was surprised that no press was left at her gate. I suppose they got a different story. She thought.

Jim and Callie were going to stay at Jim's old house for the time being.

Kate hugged them both.

"Remember I need you both back here on May 7th!"

"Ok Jim I will remind Rick but I am sure he has already planned for that."

Jim and Calle left the party to start their own.

"I need everyone to be ready because once Rick and Alex return we are going to leave."

Martha and Meredith took off to Martha's cottage to find the perfect items to take on the journey. That left Alice, Kate and Jim Beckett.

Jim left to go pack.

Kate asked.

"Alice, are you not going to pack?"

Alice looked at Kate she was lost in her thoughts.

"Pack right OK I will be right back."

Soon everyone was back with suitcases Kate called security and had them load the suitcases and transport them to the yacht.

Rick and Alex arrived back in the compound. Rick was quiet the whole trip.

Alex led Rick to Jim Beckett's cottage where everyone else was waiting.

Rick finally snapped out of the funk he was in when seeing his wife.

They embraced and hugged each other.

"It is going to be ok"

They both said together.

The van was pulled around and everyone was loading.

Rick wondered where his girls were.

Kate leads him to the bedroom where he saw Alexis and Holly asleep holding on to each other. It melted his heart to see such a heartwarming picture. Rick got out his phone and took several pics.

Rick now shook Alexis awake. But she did not budge. Kate tried with Holly with a bit more success. Holly reached out for her Mother. Kate grasped a hold of Holly and slowly extracted her from Alexis's grip. Alexis suddenly missing the firmness of Holly grasped onto the next best thing her father. Rick picked up Alexis and placed her in the Van Alexis still somewhat asleep could not let go of him. So as a compromise Rick sat in the back with Alexis clinging to him. Kate sat next to him with Holly firmly in her arms. Alex drove everyone to the dock. Disembarking from the Van everyone marveled at the size of the ship. Rick carrying Alexis on to the Yacht and placed her on the bed in her stateroom. Alexis would still not let go. She clings to him as if she was a barnacle and he was the hull of a ship. Rick finally gave up and lied down next to his little girl. She was whimpering in her sleep. Rick had not heard that sound in over 10 years.

Kate was likewise unable to remove Holly. So she lay down with her in their bedroom. The honeymoon was spent apart. The Yacht got underway and the motion was soothing to the rest of the passengers.


	43. Chapter 43

Holly awoke next to her mother but she did not want to stay. Her mother being the bed hog had during the night pushed Holly to the edge. Holly easily slipped out of the bed. Her mother did not even notice she had left. Holly felt funny the room tilted sometimes and there was a low rumbling. Holly dressed in her pajamas walked out the stateroom then went exploring. She was confronted with a long hallway with many doors. She tried them all. Most doors were locked of course that would not stop her but then she remembered "The Lesson".

"_Remember Holly you need to get permission first before using your lock picking skills!"_

Holly was a good girl so she left the doors locked. Finally she found one which was unlocked. Holly walked in her daddy was lying on the bed with her sister. Both were asleep.

Rick sensing that there was something wrong opened one eye and was staring at Holly.

"Holly? What are you doing up?"

"Daddy what is wrong with Alessa? I feel funny. Where are we?"

Rick totally unprepared for the barrage of questions was silent for a moment until his sleepy brain got into gear.

"Alessa is sick and I stayed with her."

Holly look worried.

"The reason you feel funny is because we are on a boat."

Holly knew what a boat was that was the craft to go see her beloved Whales.

"Are we going to see Whales Daddy?"

"Oh Little one it is too early to look for Whales. They have not awakened yet just like your father."

"Daddy? If we are on a boat, why?"

"Holly we are on a grand adventure. We are going to a funeral for your Grand Pa, The Admiral in Washington DC the nation's capital. Then off to see the world."

"The Admiral was my Grand Pa?"

"Yes Holly unfortunately he was."

Holly scrunched her nose as if she smelled something rotten.

"I know Holly I had the same reaction to him. Holly you can choose your friends but family is chosen for you."

"I did not like the Admiral he was mean but I am sad he is dead."

"Me Too Young One Me too. Why don't you climb up here and Keep Alessa Company?"

Holly shook her head vigorously.

"Ok I will get up and you take my place."

Holly climbed up onto the bed and soon Alexis reached out in her sleep and pulled Holly toward her. Rick now awake left the room. Holly has fallen back asleep in Alexis's arms.

Rick moved swiftly to his stateroom. Kate was sprawled all over the bed. She was still partially dressed from the night before. She had most of her wedding dress accessories on. The ruined dress itself was laid over the back of a chair. Her hair had fallen down but some of the curls were still present. The wedding ring was sparkling in the morning sun. Rick took off his clothes and placed them carefully on the dresser. He carefully lifted the bed hog and made room for him to slip into the bed without arousing her. Once ensconced Kate rolled on top of him and slid into her favorite position. She snuggled against the brawny torso of her husband then let out a contented sigh. Rick watched her as she got comfortable wondering how did he get so lucky! With that thought in his head he slipped back into slumber.

\\\\\

Meanwhile as the passengers of the boat slept Anson was euphoric. The news of the Admiral's death had hit the air waves. His father's enemy was dead. Anson having faked his death once before knew he had precious little time so he did what he always wanted to do. Go see his true father, The Dragon. He needed to hear the news from his lips. Anson arranged for transport to the specially designed prison. Soon he was face to face with that brilliant of man.

"Father your enemy is dead. I arranged it perfectly."

The Dragon eyed his son skeptically at first then a big smile crossed his face.

"Well done my son! Well done indeed."

His enemy had preceded him to Hell! The Dragon thought of the friendship which once was present between him and a young Naval Aviator pulled into the shadowy world of espionage. They were a formable team "The loose cannon and the immovable object."

Anson's time was limited and it soon was time for him to leave and never be seen again.

The Dragon watched as his Son finished his life's work.

The Dragon was placed back into this specially designed cell to await Monday Morning the day of his execution.

/

Special Agent Gibbs was tired and angry the assassin's bullet struck down the DNI of the Nation on his watch! Both Tim and Abby were tired of cataloging the witness statements. The written confession points to a shadowy person called Anson. Whoever that person was had planned this attack perfectly.

"Tim Abbs head to the hotel get some sleep there is not much else we can do right now. "

"Right Boss."

Tim hugged his wife and caught a shuttle to the hotel. Soon they were both asleep.

Gibbs sat at the makeshift bench. The Body of the Admiral was being flown to Ducky at the Navy Yard. He would soon have the results of the autopsy. Several other NCIS agents being brought in from Jax and the USS George Washington would process the rest of the compound.

Standing next to him was CIA agent Michael Weston. Gibbs looked up at him.

"I wish to offer my services to this investigation. I am a trained investigator and both Kate and Rick are my friends."

Gibbs tilted his head and let him look at the assembled evidence. The letter was the first item he picked up. As Michael read the one word which chilled him to the bone Anson! Michael knew it he WAS still alive.

"Special Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at him.

"You see in this letter the name Anson?"

Gibbs motioned for him to continue.

"I have had dealings with him before. Using others by blackmail was his trademark signature. This has his fingerprints all over it. It says he is in the DC area."

Michael thought Anson after all this time you finally reappear. I can hardly wait to tell Fi I was right.

"I am going to track down this Anson and finally bring him to justice!"

Michael left Gibbs still sitting waiting for the other NCIS agents to arrive. He watched how that righteous fire was burning brightly in the eyes of one Michael Weston. Gibbs shook his head and resumed reading through the witnesses' statements.

\\\\\

The morning newspapers and the TV news were talking about the shooting and death of the DNI The Admiral as he was called. On a lesser note there was an article of minimal importance showing Rick and the Mystery person who looked just like him in his Ferrari. The headline read "There are two of them?" The article came to the attention of Paula and Gina. Gina especially called Paula with this news.

"Have you seen this picture?"

"What you called me on a Sunday morning for an April Fool's picture?"

"First off it is not April 1st it is March 29th. Second it does not look photoshopped. This is a real pic from a video stock."

"We need to buy that video and squash it!"

"I can not do anything without Rick's permission."

"So call him!"

"He is on his honeymoon or did you conveniently forget that was happening this weekend?"

Gina was a bit ashamed she did not even think that was happening this weekend.

"You did forget! Honestly Gina get over him!"

"Still this needs his attention. I tell you that I will offer the money to get this off the air. You just get it done!"

Paula sat up in her bed and then looked at her phone skeptically.

"Why?"

"I feel I owe him so just do what you need to do the squash this video."

Paula was amazed how Rick could inspire such loyalty from an ex wife.

"Ok Gina, consider it squashed, I will get that video and pics out of the papers."

"Good have a good day Paula."

"Things I do for you Rick! Paula thought to herself."

\\\\\

Anson had planned his disappearance perfectly. His raining day fund was augmented by the generous donation of his father's estate. That was several million dollars only problem was he had to get to Switzerland before the worldwide manhunt begins. Anson strode confidently up to the ticket counter. He purchased a ticket to London on the next available flight. His luck held the next flight was barely booked and would leave within the hour. Soon Anson was winging his way to London outside the US jurisdiction.

\\\\\

It was 4AM when the NCIS agents from Jax and the USS George Washington arrives allowing Special Agent Gibbs to slightly relax. He was transported to the hotel and was booking a flight back to DC in the morning. The People he left in charge of the crime scene were people he knew and trusted. Gibbs boarded the plane after leaving word on Tim's phone to follow when he got up. 5 AM Gibbs boarded the plane to DC. He would be on the ground in 3 hours. He finally let himself drift off to sleep. Once a Marine always a Marine one of the rules of a Marine is to sleep when you can. Gibbs always followed the rules! Refreshed it was 8 AM as he strode into the Navy Yard. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was waiting in the squad room.

"Good Wedding Boss?"

Gibbs looked at him.

"It was alright until a Navy Admiral was assassinated."

Gibbs gives Tony a Gibbs slap to his head.

"Er Right Boss."

Tony now shows the picture of Anson.

"This is Dr. Daniel Anson. He is a top psychiatrist for the Navy. He was this person our shooter Lt. Owen William Warren's doctor. He was treating him for depression."

Gibbs looked at him skeptically.

Tony continued the presentation.

Dr. Anson was seen at the special prison in NY built for the terrorist known as the Dragon.

In this video you can see the glee on the Dragon's face. Dr. Anson was last seen there this morning. There is no video record of him after he left the building.

"So he is a ghost?"

"Yeah it looks that way Boss."

At this point Dr. Mallard or Ducky appeared.

"Jethro, I hear I have 2 bodies I have to autopsy?"

"No there are 3 Ducky but the Admiral is the priority."

"Oh My, the DNI is being a guest to my lab? I will get on it right away."

"Thanks Ducky!"

Dr Mallard entered his lab and his trusted assistant Mr. Jimmy Palmer was standing by to help.

Ah Mr. Palmer I see you have begun without me?

"No Dr. I just got the bodies prepped for you."

Ducky gowned up and with the scalpel in hand walked over to the body of the Admiral. The autopsy had commenced.

3 hours later Ducky was typing up his results. The poor man would have been dead from all the other things wrong with him. It was a marvel that the bullet did not kill him from the shock. He must have been a tough old bird! Ducky mused.

Gibbs entered the autopsy.

"Ducky what do you have for me?"

"Jethro this man was an interesting case. There were healed knife wound over 70% of the body. There were 27 separate gunshots also healed. His liver was cancerous in a stage 5 condition, The Stomach was only half there, The Lungs, Kidneys, Bladder and Brain all were ravaged by the cancer. From this I can not conclude a single cause of death. The newest gunshot wound was not a fatal shot. It passed clean through the body but hit no major Organs. It was truly a lucky shot. So in short I think the massive blood loss was the single cause of death. No wait I must look at the brain again.

Gibbs looked at the doctor expectantly.

"Well?"

"Ah just what I suspected. A calcified brain worm killed your Admiral. He must have picked it up in Southeast Asian eating uncooked pork."

Gibbs was confused.

"You are telling me a Worm long dead killed the Admiral?"

"Yes that is my official cause of death, Natural Causes."

"Ok Ducky get on the other two and find out what killed them."

"Ok Jethro I will."

Special Agent Gibbs got on the phone to his director.

"Gibbs what do you have to report?"

"Sir the Admiral died of Natural Causes according to Dr. Mallard."

"Natural Causes? Are you sure?"

"Yes Sir He showed me the results of his autopsy three minutes ago. He died from a dead worm in the Brain Sir."

"A dead worm in the Brain?"

"Yes Sir that is what the official report will say".

"Hmmm Natural Causes? Well I guess we can pack up and put this case to rest!"

"Not exactly Sir. We still have attempted murder and conspiracy."

"Gibbs the Sec of the Navy wants this to go away. So I am ordering you to stand down. The villain was killed. The Admiral died of natural causes there is nothing left so leave it alone!"

Gibbs was furious. This is not the way things work! Gibbs got on his phone.

Jim Longworth was busy having marital bliss when his phone rang.

Calle giggled and said.

"Don't answer that Mr. Longworth" as she kissed him hard on the lips.

Jim broke loose and grabbed his phone.

"Ah Special Agent Gibbs what do I have the pleasure of your voice on this fine Sunday morning?"

"I have been ordered to stand down. You have jurisdiction of the crime scene. I will leave it up to you to finish this job. The Admiral was autopsied and found he died of Natural Causes the gun shot did not do him in."

Jim got a very concerned face on Calle intrigued watch her husband as he became very serious.

"Ok so your team is leaving all the evidence and the autopsy reports in my capable hands?"

"That is the size of it. Do not be surprised if Michael Weston shows up at your house later today. I am calling him next."

Gibbs finished the phone call and Tony was looking at him expectantly.

"DiNozzo go home there is nothing we can do. Go be with your beautiful wife and two great kids!"

"But Boss what about the bolo and the manhunt for Dr. Anson?"

"Transfer everything you have to FDLE it is their case now."

"Ok Boss I am transferring all case related files. I am done."

Gibbs looked angry.

"So Boss why are we standing down?"

"The Admiral died of Natural Causes so the Sec Nav does not want to pursue it anymore. It is out of our jurisdiction the FDLE has point now. I told you to leave my deck!"

"I am leaving Boss!"

Gibbs now called Abbs

"Hey did I wake you?"

"Gibbs? No you did not we were getting ready to leave for DC."

"Well Cancel your plans we have been called off the case. The Admiral Died of Natural Causes FDLE has the case. You are to stay and liaison with them. Hand over any evidence you have and assist them in classifying the evidence. After that you are to return by Monday Morning. You got that?"

"Yes Gibbs I got it."

"OK see you bright and early on Monday Morning."

"Bye Gibbs."

Tim had come out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him and using another one to dry off his hair.

"Was that Gibbs?"

"Yeah"

"Why are you stopped packing?"

"We are staying another day. We lost the case to FDLE and we are to assist them with classification of evidence. Plus the returning of all the evidence we collected over to them."

"Great. At least we had not transported the evidence to DC yet. Let me call to reroute the shipments back to the compound."

Tim got on this smart phone and soon he yelled

"Success. I got the courier in time they were about to be loaded on a C130. The whole pallet is enroute to the compound."

"Great now get dressed we have to be there to accept the package."

"Aw does that mean I get to miss breakfast?"

"I do not know but we have to be there quickly so can you eat on the run?"

"No"

"I am sure FDLE folks will get you fed somehow."

"OK let's go."

Tim kissed his wife and they left the hotel room. On the way out the hotel was informed of the changes of plans.

Gibbs finished the call with Abbs and called Michael Weston.

Fi looked at the clock she hears the phone ringing, Michael had not budged.

"Michael The Phone."

Michael did not move.

Fi disgusted with her husband picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS may I speak with Michael Weston?"

"I know who you are Gibbs and I can not get him up. What is this about?"

"I am informing him that the NCIS no longer has jurisdiction with this case and he will need to contact FDLE if he wants to pursue Dr. Anson."

"Anson? You said Anson? He is alive?"

"Yes very much so FDLE will have the information he will need."

Fi got worried Anson that old bugaboo of Michael's was alive. How did he fake his death? Michael was right. I need to trust Michael's instincts better.

"Thanks Gibbs for the information I will tell him when he awakes Good bye."

After Fi hung up the phone Michael awoke.

"Who was that Fi?"

"Gibbs he said Anson was still alive. And you need to contact Jim at FDLE it is his case now."

Michael looked very concerned.

"Why did you not tell me last night?"

"You were sleeping so soundly and it could wait until this morning."

Fi moved over and kissed her husband.

"I will never doubt your instincts again dear Husband I am so sorry I doubted you. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Michael thought of many fun things and soon they were involved in a very athletic version of making love.

\\\\\

Special Agent Gibbs went down to autopsy.

"Ah Jethro I have finished with the other two bodies. These were just as interesting as the Admiral. I would have said these men led a rough life physically speaking."

"Ok Ducky, send your reports to the Coroner for FDLE Dr. Carlos Sanchez. And transfer the bodies to him of the other two. The Admiral goes to the mortuary. He is to be buried tomorrow with full Military Honors. After that Ducky, go home there is nothing for us to do until Monday morning."

Gibbs now left the building satisfied he got the wheels of justice rolling.

Ducky sat in his chair and transferred the autopsy reports to Dr. Sanchez.

"Mr. Palmer?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"You heard Jethro. We need to get our guest ready for shipment, after that go home to your beautiful wife and kids."

"I will do that Doctor. Have a good Sunday morning."

Ducky waved as he got his coat and left.


	44. Chapter 44

It was Sunday Morning Kate the Bed Hog was trying to force Rick out of the bed. She had purposely placed herself sideways and had both feet on his side pushing as hard as she could. Rick as the immovable object just rocked back in forth with each exertion. Kate finally removed her feet and ended up with her feet in his face. Kate continued to slumber. Rick was slowly regained consciousness with a dilemma. Kate's feet were tantalizingly close to his mouth. Rick had to decide to either kiss them then have Kate react by kicking him in the face or tickling them then wait for the inevitable "Rick stop that". Rick agonized over this decision. The choices were too delectable to imagine. Kate was his wife kissing her feet should be a husband's duty. Rick thought. As he contemplated the decision Kate started to feel the hot breath of her husband on her feet. Kate not quite awake tried to make sense why that dreamt up Dragon was breathing on her feet. Kate thrashed about under the cover and withdrew her feet from that stimulus. Rick was saddened by the choice being arbitrarily taken away from him. Rick looked over at the clock. It was a respectable 11:29 AM. This was the right time to awake when Rick looked back toward his wife he felt her move again and suddenly her head popped up out of the covers. Rick smiled at his wife. Life with Kate is always so interesting he thought.

"Morning Beautiful!"

"Rick I have morning breath and I need to go so let me up!"

Rick was surprised he was not holding on to her.

"Babe I am not the one holding you down."

Kate thrashed about and found she had tied the sheet into a knot and that was keeping her from moving.

Rick chuckled as he rescued her from the wicked sheet.

"Stop moving Kate! I am almost done."

"Well hurry Rick I need to go Now!"

Rick succeeded in releasing his pregnant wife from her self made cocoon.

Like a butterfly erupting forth Kate spiritly dashed for the bathroom.

Rick chuckled and remade the bed so that when she returned the bedding would not trap her again.

Kate looked at herself in the mirror. She had on the remnants of her bridal gown and her mascara left her looking like a raccoon! This is what Rick called beautiful?

Kate removed the tattered undergarments and started the shower. She was soon joined with by her husband. They kissed and had a very interesting time in the shower Kate came again and again with the waves of pleasure. She had been missing this.

"Rick don't you dare stop!"

Kate gasped out as another wave of pleasure overtook her.

Rick chuckled he was having a great time pushing Kate over the edge.

It was his turn to be gasping as Kate sated for the moment turned her attention on her husband. Soon Rick was squealing like a little school girl!

Finally both sated for the moment Rick and Kate spent the rest of the time getting clean in the shower. The hot water was endless and it felt good to finally be clean. Kate thought.

After the shower Kate came to the realization they brought no clothes.

"Rick what are we going to do for clothes? We did not bring any!"

Rick laughed.

"Well we could wrap ourselves in the Sheets and do a Roman Toga!"

The chant of "Toga Toga Toga" The scene from Animal House dance in both their heads.

"Rick for once be serious."

"Kate I am being serious a Roman Toga would look good on you and me too! It was good enough for the Romans!"

Kate rolled her eyes at her husband and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Kate have you looked in the Closet and Wardrobes yet?"

"No I suppose I should before complaining. I know I was being silly. You overplan everything so why am I not surprised I see my favorite items hanging in here?"

Rick walked over to his wife, kissed her forehead and encircled her with his strong arms.

"Maybe I thought having your favorite clothes on your honeymoon would be a good idea?"

"You planned this perfectly."

Kate purred in husband's ear as she dropped her towel and rubbed against him.

"Er Kate if you continue like this I will have to mess up the bed again and we will need another shower besides I want to see how the rest of our guests are doing this morning not that I would reject your overtures."

"Shut up and Kiss me!"

Rick complied and soon they were back in bed and the wicked sheets were on the floor!

Kate now totally relaxed could not make a single intelligible sentence. It took awhile but Kate began to feel a breeze the smell of the ocean was irresistible. Rick lying on his back was panting trying to keep up with the inexhaustible energy of his young wife.

Rick captured Kate's lips and carried them to the shower since they were both very sweaty from the exertion. Kate was in heaven she was married to man of her dreams and just had the most exciting making love session of her life. She was wrapped in the intoxicating scent of her husband. The world was alright!

After the second shower this time Kate got dressed much to Rick's surprise. He was sure round three was in the offing.

Rick being a bit disappointed smiled at his wife as she gave him such a loving look. Rick busily got dress. The chose Bermuda shorts, a straw hat with a Hawaiian shirt and flip flops to finish the ensemble. Kate giggled at what her husband was wearing.

"What Kate I am comfortable."

"Ok Rick let go get something to eat I am famished!"

To punctuate that sentiment Kate's stomach rumbled loudly.

Rick was talking to her stomach.

"Ok little one I will get mommy fed don't you worry."

Kate's heart melted whenever Rick talked to her unborn child.

Kate and Rick went to the upper deck to get breakfast. There was a magnificent view of the ocean and in the distance you could see the shoreline of South Carolina.

Dolphins were racing next to the big ship followed by a cloud of seabird. The garbage must have been dumped recently. The birds were slowly being left behind.

Kate sighed as she busily ate her breakfast. Rick finished with his breakfast was looking at his bride. Kate feeling self conscious had to talk with her mouthful.

"What?"

"Nothing you know I love to gaze at you."

Kate was getting annoyed at Rick.

"Castle I am eating nothing you have not seen before."

"Au Contraire Mine Cheri I see you feeding our Child sustenance. It is such a beautiful thing to witness!"

Kate again melted at her husbands words. He knew how to affect her with them or not with his next sentence.

"Oh I am back being called Castle Eh well lady you are a Castle too!"

Rick reached over and kissed Kate whose mouth had not finished being emptied.

"Rick! That is gross!"

Rick just chuckled. Kate went back to eating and glancing at her husband.

Rick had a self satisfied expression on his face as he relaxed in the afternoon sun.

Kate realized that she would have to move or the sun would be upon her too.

Kate adjusted her chair so that she was once again in the shade.

Rick chuckled at his wife's antics.

Once situated away from the sun she started eating again.

"Well it was not the most romantic of Honeymoon nights but it sure was interesting."

"Rick what are you talking about?"

"I mean we slept apart. That to me needs to be remedied."

"I guess I awoke to you being in my bed."

"My bed? You claiming our bed is exclusively yours now?"

"Of course what mine is mine and what yours is mine too! Well you married me!"

Rick chuckled.

"Yes Dear! I certainly did!"

Rick reached over and kissed his wife again Kate crawled onto Rick's lap. Just at that moment Lanie and Javi entered the dining area.

"See I told you they would have waffles!"

Lanie exclaimed to her husband.

"Plus fresh fruit" Javi added.

They both ignored the obvious happy couple as they continued to describe the breakfast choices to each other.

Javi sat down at the table away from the sun and next to the happy couple whose embrace was much longer than was proper.

Javi was eating as the news was put on the wide screen. Javi fork dropped to the plate when the news flashed Rick and Alex in the red Ferrari.

Javi nudged Rick.

Rick broke the kiss and said.

"What do you want Javi No she is mine go find your wife!"

Javi chuckled "No I do not want your chica but you need to see this."

Javi hit the replay button.

Rick and Kate watched dumfounded as the video showed Rick and Alex in the Ferrari followed by the flashing lights of the FDLE escort. The title was "Is two of them?"

Rick sat there stunned. Alex never wanted the limelight and now here it was thrust upon him.

"So Man whatcha going to do?"

"Huh?"

"Rick the video this is not what Alex's want."

"Well I guess I could call Paula. Now where did I put that phone?"

The dining room attendant rushed over with a cordless phone on a silvered plate.

"Er Thank you my good man."

The attendant smiled and withdrew.

"It is Sunday I doubt I will reach her."

Rick dialed the number he knew by heart.

Rick was surprised when Paula answered on the first ring.

"Hi Paula Rick here… look Paula…"

"Hey Rick how is the honeymoon? I certainly was not expecting your call."

"Er Great Paula I called…"

"Yes I know about the video and separate pics we are getting orders of suppression as we speak I thought that was the lawyer calling back."

"Ok Paula I will leave it in your capable hands but how did you…"

"It was Gina she was the one to alert me. I do not know how you do it Rick but you sure inspire loyalty from your ex wife."

Rick was sad since Gina was no longer part of Murder Ink's portfolio. He thought he would need to do something nice for her of course discuss it with Kate first.

"Ok Paula thanks I will see you later I am heading back to NY for a few days after the funeral I have some family matters to attend."

"Ok Rick I hope to see you here soon."

Rick hung up the phone the attendant whisked it away and he placed it on the tray.

Three sets of eyes were centered on him.

"Well?"

Rick blinked a few times and began to speak.

"Oh Paula was on it already."

"Really Rick how did that happen?"

"Gina. She alerted Paula this morning."

"Rick we need to do something nice for her How about taking her out to her favorite restaurant in NY when we get there?"

Kate was amazing in Rick's eyes. She is not jealous of the ex wife at all. What would he expect she befriended Meredith why not Gina too!

"Ok Kate you set it up once we get there."

Javi looking at the news was joined by Jim Beckett and Martha.

"Well good morning to you all Kate did you sleep well?"

Kate addressing Martha began to speak when Javi interrupted.

"Turn that up."

The TV news was reporting that the Admiral had died of natural causes not the gunshot which has been previously reported. The president is to be attending the funeral tomorrow.

Javi lowered the volume.

Rick looked stunned. Natural Causes? He did look healthy in that bed until that coughing fit.

"Rick speak to me."

Kate hand her hand on either side of his face holding him still.

"Kate they said Natural Causes. He was a tough old SOB! I was there when he passed. I have not had the time to tell you what he said before he went."

Kate was concerned the Admiral Rick's father was a very touchy subject for him.

Rick continued.

"Mother he said he loved you the most that you were the love of his life."

Martha began to cry Kate and Lanie started to comfort her.

"Richard He was mine too that was why it was so hard to send him away. He always knew the right words to say. I guess you are a lot like your father in that way."

"He told us of another secret Mother. William was a Twin!"

"Are you sure? Richard?"

"Yes I am Mother William was left behind like I was and he took her. Her name is Eleanor. She was taken by him like Alex. He told Alex he needed to find her. The family estate in NYC has all the information. Alex and I are to go there after the funeral."

"Eleanor sound like a fine name."

"Yes it does."

Alex and Alice came up to the dining area. They were holding hands and the look of love was evident in each other's face.

"Good Afternoon Brother, Mother, and Family!"

Everyone greeted the happy couple.

"I have an announcement Alice and I have decided to have our wedding here aboard this ship. I have talked with the Captain and he is authorized to do it."

"Wow that is wonderful!"

Kate got up and Hugged Alice and in turn was hugged by Lanie and Martha.

"We have planned for the night before land fall in NY so we will be in NY state waters."

"Well congratulations Brother!"

Rick slapped him on the back.

After all the congratulations Rick continued with what the Admiral had revealed.

"Are you going to search for Eleanor?" Alice asked innocently.

My love that is a wish from my dying father's lips. I think he saw splitting up the family was not good. I think I can credit my brother in changing his mind. So yes darling almost wife I will look for her right after our honeymoon in Switzerland! I have inherited the Estate in NYC along with Rick and family so I will not need any money. He told me himself on his dying bedside. Rick was there he will tell you.

Rick confirmed what Alex had said was true.


	45. Chapter 45

Kate was getting concerned her children had not made an appearance.

"Rick does it not seem strange to you that either Holly or Alexis has appeared for Breakfast?"

"Not really Meredith has not shown up either. I suspect they are extra tired. Yesterday was a very exhausting day!"

"Rick I am concerned. Alexis was in a big shock and she is going to need watching."

"Alexis is a big girl. I know it will be hard not to hover but I think she needs to nurse her wounds. She will come out when she is ready. I know my daughter this is the only way she copes with loss. The lack of Holly is a mystery though."

"I do not think you know your daughters that well. I think it is time for a Mother's touch."

Rick seeing he was losing this battle acquiesced to Kate's demands.

"Ok Kate go find out why our daughters have not appeared."

Kate left Rick sitting in the sun.

Jim Beckett observing his son in law moved over to speak to him.

"Katie is right you know. Alexis was in a great shock. You were not there when she clinged to Kate for dear life. This Owen business is far too upsetting for her."

Jim's words made him pause.

Perhaps he had not anticipated everything.

"Jim you are right I was being callus. I will find Kate and look after my daughters. Thanks for the kick in the rear!"

Rick got up and followed after his wife. Rick had gotten to the cabin where he last left his daughters. Holly was not seen but what he saw from the doorway broke his heart. Alexis still clad in her clothes from yesterday and with her make up smeared was clutching the letter in her left hand. Kate had wrapped her arms around her and hugging her and consoling her by rocking her gently. Rick felt like he had intruded on a very private moment and backed out of the room. So where was Holly?

/

Holly had gotten up removed herself from her sleeping sister and went and got herself dressed. She combed her hair like she saw her mother do and went to bathroom. She looked at the clock. It showed 10:30 AM. Holly walked over to the sleeping Alexis.

Alessa it is 10 oclock time to get up.

Alexis just groaned.

Holly tried again.

Come on Alessa it is time to eat. I am hungry.

Alexis again groaned and just laid there.

Holly thought to herself well if Alessa is not going to take me I have to do it myself.

Holly climbed down from the bed and opened the door. She had seen the hallway with all the doors before. However this time she saw the stairwell to the upper levels. She was hearing the seabirds. Curious she climbed the stairs and soon she was standing on the upper deck. She could see the ocean all around her and the brilliant blue sky.

One of the porters noticed Holly and rushed over to her.

"Good morning young miss are you wanting something to eat?"

"Yes I would thank you. My name is Holly Castle and what is your name?"

"I am called Jeeves My young miss."

Holly pressed her hand out.

"I am pleased to meet you Mr. Jeeves."

Jeeves impressed with the manners of the young lady held out his hand a shook hers.

"I am also pleased make your acquaintance Holly Castle but I am called Jeeves not Mr."

Holly thought about the request then asked that wondrous of questions.

"Why?"

Jeeves was taken back. No one ever asked that question before. Most accepted it as fact and that was that. This was a very intelligent young lady.

"It has to do with proper titles."

Holly looked at him as he continued.

"I am a servant and as one we are addressed by our first names."

Holly thought about it.

"That does not seem fair. You get addressed as if you are a friend then you have to pretend you are not."

Jeeves was impressed from her statement.

Jeeves smiled. "Miss Castle that is what has always been done."

"Not for me! I will not address you as a friend without you addressing me as one too. If I call you Jeeves, you must call me Holly or we are not friends. And I would love to be your friend!"

Jeeves was perplexed. On one hand Holly was correct but on the other it violates every servant protocol. Heck with the protocol.

"Ok Holly it is."

Holly gave Jeeves a thousand watt smile. Jeeves thought in the future that would be something he would like to see again.

"So Holly since we got that out of the way would you like something to eat?"

Holly looked at the array of food waiting to be eaten being that she was too little to reach the items she wanted she directed Jeeves to retrieve them for her.

Jeeves with a flourish placed the plate in front of Holly and backed away like a good servant. Holly would have none of that.

"Jeeves if I am going to eat. You need to sit beside me and eat too!"

Jeeves was again perplexed. Being a servant meant you did not eat with the guests. But then Holly was her own person. She did not care for such stuffy conventions.

Jeeves selected a few items and sat down next to her.

"I am glad we are friends."

Holly said between mouthfuls.

"I am too Holly."

As Jeeves unaccustomed to be eating with the guest chewed on a muffin.

Holly continued.

"What do you do Jeeves on this ship?"

Jeeves had a brilliant Idea instead of talking about what he did. He would show her.

"Holly, I run the parts of the ship which gives comfort to the guests."

Holly thought about what Jeeves said.

Jeeves interrupted Holly's thoughts

"Would you like to see what I do?"

Holly thinking of the compound she would tag behind Ellie as she cooked and Helen as she made the beds and cleaned the rooms. Then there was Fred the gardener where she would help him plant the flowers and lift the heavy bucket of soil. So Holly was not stranger to watching people work. She even observed her daddy in his study typing away on his laptop when the words inspired him to do so.

Holly finished with her meal Shook her head vigorously.

"Lead on Jeeves" Holly said.

Jeeves took Holly's hand and lead her into the Kitchen. He showed her how he polished the silver, made the lists for the next meal talked the chef. The Chef spoke no English but Jeeves was able to make his point across. Holly listened to the Chef speaking in Italian to the rest of the Kitchen Staff. Holly sat mesmerized by all the going on in the Kitchen. Soon she was helping peel the carrots which Lugigi needed for the salad he was preparing and she accompanied Shultz when he took the garbage out to the stern to feed the cloud of seabirds which appeared as soon as the garbage was thrown overboard.

Holly then followed Jeeves as he checked up on the cleaning staff; the maid service and finally he went up to the captain's office. The captain was in deep discussion with her Uncle Alex. Holly hid behind Jeeves so that her Uncle Alex would not be disturbed by her presence. It seemed like Uncle Alex was discussing very important so it was best she did not intrude. Soon Uncle Alex left and Jeeves introduced her to the Captain. The Captain showed Holly where they were in the ocean and how the wheel worked. Holly imagined the great big steering wheel like she saw on the movies. She was surprised on how small a wheel it was in actual size. It would fit in her hand. Holly asked several questions on the running of the ship. The captain was very impressed with Holly's knowledge. The Captain gave Holly his hat and said it looked might fine on her.

Jeeves returned back to the dining area as Holly entered holding Jeeves's hand. Her mother and father had just disappeared. Jim Beckett spied Holly. She ran over to him and introduced him to her new best friend Jeeves. Jeeves look a bit uncomfortable with all the guest surrounding him.

Martha put him at ease.

"Nonsense you need not to be nervous around us. We are all just folks who work just like you do."

Martha now introduced Jeeves as Holly new best friend to the rest of the group. After the introductions Jeeves excused himself to attend to his other duties. Holly waved good bye to Jeeves as she sat on her PawPaw's lap.

Holly explained to all who would listen, her adventures roaming with Jeeves all over the ship. Jim Beckett was mighty impressed with his granddaughter's knowledge of shipboard life.

Rick looked everywhere for Holly. Finally he gave up and went into the dining area and there she was sitting on Jim's lap happy as can be.

Holly seeing her Daddy rushed off PapaJim's lap and ran to hug her daddy.

"Hi daddy I am glad to see you today. Guess what I made a new friend and his name is Jeeves."

Rick picked up his daughter and carried her to another comfortable chair. She sat in his lap and retold everything she did with her new friend Jeeves. Rick looked very excited for what his daughter had done this morning.

"Holly I am glad you had fun and were safe but I did not know where you where or what you were doing. Next time you need to leave a note or tell me or tell a family member before you go off on these excursions. Ok would you do that for me so I would not have to worry?"

"I am sorry Daddy you were not awake but next time I will tell you."

"That is my good girl."

"Daddy what is wrong with Alessa? She would not move this morning."

Rick grimaced. How was he going to explain the heartache Alexis was feeling to someone as young and innocent as Holly? Rick thought about it as Holly looked at him expectantly.

"Holly, Alexis is sad because someone she loved died. This was someone very important to her. She will be sad for a long time."

"Daddy but your daddy died but you are not acting like Alessa why?"

"Holly I never knew my father. He was not around when I was growing up. So he was not someone that important to me like Owen was to your sister. This is the reason I am sad but not acting like Alexis."

Holly looked confused.

"Holly think how sad you would be if some one like PapaJim Heaven forbid would die. Think of all the fun things you could not do ever again with him. That would make you very sad right?"

Holly looked a bit frightened.

"I would be be crying Daddy don't let anything happen to PapaJim Daddy Please!

She hugged him tightly.

"I won't Holly but I want you to understand people die that is the way of life."

"That is the Circle of life Daddy."

Holly was talking about one of her favorite Disney movies the Lion King.

Rick smiled getting the reference.

"Yes Holly it is the Circle of Life. Tomorrow we are going to get dressed up and stand at a place where they will bury my father. It is a place of Heroes."

"Was Grandpa a hero?"

"Many people would say he is Holly. There will be many important people at the gravesite and the church. It is important you be on your best behavior. Will you promise me that Holly?"

"I will be on my bestest behavior Daddy! I will be a good girl."

Rick smiled Holly was just like Alexis at that age. He was blessed with such wonderful children.

"Ok Holly I have to get with Uncle Alex and discuss important matters. You go with your PapaJim and Mother ok?"

Holly climbed off his lap after giving him a hug and ran over to Jim and Martha.

"I would hate to impose Jim Mother would you keep an eye on Holly."

"Sure Rick. Come on Holly I have some coloring books for you in my cabin."

Holly excited grabbed PapaJim's hand and left the room.

Rick looked at his brother. Alex did not notice him. Alex seemed to have his attention on only one person Alice.

Martha looked at her son.

"They are just perfect for each other."

"Yes Mother they are."

"I was asked by the priest of the National Cathedral to give the Eulogy for my father. How can I do justice to a man I never knew?"

"They are holding services in the National Cathederal?"

"Yes that is what is said on this email. The funeral will be a state affair. Many heads of states will be present. I am nervous Mother. I do not know what to say."

"That is a first a writer with no words to say."

"Mother I am serious."

"So was I. Richard. Just write what is in your heart. You know what he did to protect all of us. We may not approve of his methods but the results were we are a family once again. I think that is a big legacy of this man don't you agree?"

Rick looked and his mother

"I know I do not tell you enough Mother but I love you."

Rick got up and interrupted the two lovebirds.

Soon Alex and Rick had moved off to discuss the funeral arrangements.

Alice left alone approached Martha who was drinking one of her favorite tropical drink and relaxing in the shade. There was someone to refill her glass whenever it got empty.

"Hi Martha, are you busy?"

"No my child I am not please sit beside me. It will be great to have another daughter. For most of my life I had none. I never considered either of Rick's ex-wives daughters. Now I will have two I am so lucky."

Alice reached over and hugged Martha. This was a wonderful feeling.

Alice then confided her thoughts about the wedding and if she would sing a song for the occasion.

Martha was flattered to be included in the entertainment portion of the service.

\\\\\

Kate held on to Alexis as she cried and cried. Everything reminded her of some occasion with her and Owen. Finally she had cried out.

Alexis lay on the bed with her head in Kate's Lap.

"Mom I am glad you married Dad. He was so lost without you. I feel guilty I might had been responsible for that happening."

"Hush Alexis, that is just survivor guilt taking you are grieving over Owen. It just reminds you of other times you felt guilty. I will hear no more about that it is gone and buried."

"Mom Owen's family has anyone notified them? I have not do you think they would accept me at the funeral?"

"Honey Child I do not know but you should inform them of your intention of attending. I received notification from your father because of the National mourning of your grandparent. You have been given a one month extension to your College Medical School. You will resume classes when we return."

"But Mom I want to finish college and go to Dad's new hospital as soon as possible."

"Alexis, you and I both know you need a proper grieving time. One month is a proper amount of time. But if I had lost your father I doubt I would ever be able to go back to work."

Alexis got up and found her phone. She was soon talking to Mrs. Warren. She told her that she intended to attend the funeral. She was told it would be a small affair in an unknown part of Long Island and she would be welcomed with open arms. The funeral was going to be on Friday 3rd of April. Mrs. Warren was shocked to learn of Owen's actions. She was confused that her son who she thought raised well would do something as heinous as this. The press had been hounding her for her statements and there has been death threat too.

Alexis was horrified by the treatment her would be mother in law was suffering. She really hated the press even more so now.

Kate looked at her step daughter and marveled at her inner strength. She was more concerned about other people than herself.

"Alexis are you hungry I can bring some soup and sandwiches for you."

"Thanks Mom I do not think I am hungry though…"

Kate shook her head she knew better and left to go find the kitchen to get something for her to eat.

Finding the kitchen she arranged for Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches to be made. While she was waiting Jeeves noticed her.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Castle."

Kate was surprised by Jeeves's appearance.

"Oh hello. Please call me Kate."

Jeeves thought they are sure an informal family these Castles and Rodgers.

"Oh Kate and you can call me Jeeves. How may I assist you?"

"I don't need anything I am just waiting for the soup and sandwiches to be made for my daughter who is feeling ill."

"I hope nothing happened to Holly. She and I had such a grand time today."

Kate laughed.

"No not that daughter my other one she is much older than Holly. She is going to graduate from medical school."

"You must have had her when you were very young."

"Oh she is not mine like that. She is my step daughter but sometimes I think she is biologically mine. But her mother is Meredith the tall red head woman other than my mother in law."

Jeeves was confused there were too many red headed women on this ship.

"Very well Kate, here is your order have a very good day."

Jeeves handed Kate a tray and soon she was downstairs Alexis had finally gotten into the shower to clean off the old dirt and grime from their ordeal. Kate left the tray beside the bed.

"Alexis you have something to eat when you come out."

Kate yelled through the door.

"Thanks Mom" she yelled back.

Satisfied she left the room to go find her husband. Kate found her husband hard at work with his laptop. She reached over the chair he was sitting and wrapped her hands around him. Rick stopped typing and looked up to grab a kiss and soon he was typing again with Kate leaning on the back of the chair reading over his shoulder.

"So what is this Rick your next best seller?"

"Darling as inspiring that you are sadly no I am composing some notes. I have been asked by the priest at the National Cathedral to give my father's eulogy. This is what I have thought of so far."

Kate thought what he had written was straight from the heart.

"This is great stuff Rick I am sure it will be perfect for the occasion. So when is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow at 11:00AM I was told by the captain that we would be there just before 9AM."

"What is this boat a Hydrofoil?"

"Kate believe it or not this boat can reach a sustained 55 Knots in the water. These new engines are amazing. We have been cruising that speed since we left St Pete. That was at midnight. We are now passing the outer banks of North Carolina."

"Rick? How do you know that?"

"I have linked my laptop with the ship's navigational computer and on this screen tell me where we are."

"Rick you are such a Nerd!"

"Yes but I am your lovable one."

Kate and Rick kissed. Rick finished the kiss and continued.

"Anyway we could have gone the inland waterway but that would take too much time. Beside in the open ocean we could really see how these new engines perform! Also this ship has only the draft of about 5 feet so we are not dragging too much in the water."

"The ship is so smooth Rick I would not known we were speeding along that fast. I was at the rear of the boat."

"Yeah it is a far cry from the Amphib eh? You Know we nautical types call that the stern."

Kate playfully hit at her husband as he ducked the swat.

"No matter what it is called there was hardly a wake produced by this big ship."

"Yeah is it not great. We specially designed this ship just for that effect."

"We?"

"Yeah the Murder Ink committee, we had approved of the designs. This ship was specially built under our specifications."

"How am I not surprised."

"Come on Kate I'm finished typing. Let me show you around this ship."

"Rick took Kate on a grand adventure going from the hull all the way up to the crows nest."

"The crows nest was specifically built for the ship most ships do not have them any more. This special elevator will take us up there."

Getting up to the crows nest there was a surprise. Rick had arranged for a table to be brought up and a bottle of Kate's favorite wine was cooling. Rick pulled out the chair for Kate and they both settled in for a dinner and piped in music while the sun was setting they could see the lights onboard twinkle to life. It was a magical moment. Once they were done with dinner the area was large enough for a small dance floor.

Rick explained how all the lighting onboard was either led or fibreoptic links. It is the most efficient way to light the ship.

Rick held her close as they danced beneath so many stars. This was pure Magic she had married a Magic Man!


	46. Chapter 46

Special Agent Gibbs was sitting at his desk there was extra security at the Navy Yard today. This was the staging area for the dignitaries attending the Admiral's funeral. The Admiral was lying in state at the Church. Every one around him was pressed into security detail of some sort of another. Gibbs was a good Marine when his orders came he would execute them flawlessly because that is who he was. Gibbs sipped at his coffee still thinking what to do about this gross miscarriage of justice. I should be in charge of this investigation. I was on my watch Dammit. He thought to himself the phone rang.

"Gibbs… Yes director. I will be in right away."

Gibbs wondered what assigned was he being given now!

The director's door was open. Gibbs bypassed the secretary and entered the room.

"Close the door behind you Gibbs."

Gibbs closed the door.

"I know you hate babysitting duties but today is the funeral and it is all hands on deck security wise. So I chose for you to protect the family of the deceased. I know you are all friends but I figured that is less onerous task I could give you today. I need you to look sharp we do not know if that one attack will be it or not. It is best to follow the route I laid out. Do not deviate from it Ok Special Agent Gibbs?"

"As you say Director."

Gibbs smirked when he saw he had extra help on this detail Ziva and Tony plus Tim. The whole gang is back he thought as he strode out the door.

\\\\\

In the squad room Tim looked tired, Tony looked tired and only Ziva seemed awake.

"I hate the red eye flights!"

Tim was heard to exclaim.

"I hate crying babies all night!" Tony commiserated.

Ziva sat at her desk she was officially on leave but was brought in. Ziva's aunt Lalah from Tel Aviv flew in to see Ziva and the kids. She was on babysitting duties for the duration of the funeral. Ziva's Father was here also to give honor to a great patriot.

Gibbs walked into the squad room.

"Tim go to the motorpool and get a 15 passenger van. Tony you and Ziva are with me."

"Right Boss"

Tony started to grab his kit.

Gibbs stopped and gave him a Gibbs slap to the head.

"I did not say grab your gear DiNozzo!"

Er Right Boss! Just follow you. Got it!

/

Kate and Rick awoke to see the skyline of DC. The ship made landfall 2 hours early. Rick was quite impressed.

After getting everyone fed and dressed. The whole group Lanie and Javi included stood at the gangplank waiting for their escorts to arrive. Security was tight but Javi was armed and so was Alex. Soon some familiar faces strode up the gang plank.

Rick greeted Special Agent Gibbs.

Gibbs introduced both Special agents DiNozzo's Kate pulled Ziva aside and they started talking about her newborns and how hard it was to leave them and all sort of baby talk.

Gibbs was waiting for Tim to arrive with the Van. The wait time seemed to get longer and longer. Finally Tim arrived. Gibbs gave instructions and soon everyone was disembarking down the gangplank and into the Van. It was already 9:30 when the Van entered the underground parking structure next to the National Cathedral.

Everyone got settled as the priest came to the podium and gave the Benediction. The first speaker was Speaker of the House. He related all the political battles over funding that he and the Admiral participated. How the Admiral was always there for his troops as he called them. How these battles grew into a grudging respect.

"There was no finer patriot than Admiral Richard A Rodgers USN. Fair seas and following waves my friend!"

The next up was the President of the US. He gave a rousing speech there was not a dry eye in the place He also place the Congressional Medal of Honor on his Casket listing his years of service for this country and every major accomplishment. Then there were several heads of States whose countries would have not been the same with out his assistance in their times of need. The list of dignitaries was long Holly trying to be a good girl started to squirm. Alexis held her hand as the process continued. Finally it was time for the eulogy. Rick got up and stood in front of the assembled Guests.

"Ladies and Gentleman Mr. President and assorted dignitaries I am Richard A Rodgers Jr or better Known as Richard Castle. I did not know my father growing up. I would fantasize that he could be anyone from a bricklayer to an astronaut. It was only in these last few years he chose to reveal himself to me. He was instrumental along with my Brother Alexander Richard Rodgers in bringing the Criminal Empire of the Terrorist called the Dragon to justice. Without his help I would not be here today. A sniper would have killed me and my family. It is that dedication to family not only his immediate one but the Nation as a whole which I am going to speak today. He once told me that he had sworn an oath to defend this country from all enemies foreign and domestic by any means necessary. He meant those words. He lived by those words. Perhaps no one other than him could have done the things Mr. President had listed for us. His family background is from before there was USA. We Rodgers have been Navy men for over 400 years. But for the last 200 was under the flag of the United States of America. In my family was second admiral of the US Navy and there has been a Rodgers who was an admiral in secession until today. He is the last of a proud Naval history. But today we are here to remember and bury this proud American. Thank You."

Rick left the podium and sat back down Kate grasped his hand and smiled at him. He weakly smiled back. Soon the church service was over and they were loaded into the Van for the Gravesite services.

They all got off the van and entered the viewing area for family. Gibbs was on alert for any sign of a sniper. This was Arlington cemetery it would not do if this National Refuge was despoiled. The Grave site was selected next to His Brother another Admiral and his father another Admiral. William's headstone was just south of the gravesite. Meredith paused to remember her long lost love. The list of Rodgers names were impressive over 34 separate sites in this cemetery had the name Rodgers attached to it. Over 13 have the Congressional Honor symbol on their headstone.

Lanie and Javi looked at the headstones as they past by them.

"Rick was not kidding when he said there were many Admirals in his family!"

Soon they got all the dignitaries in position. The grave side service began with the riderless horse. The caisson holding the flag draped casket. As the casket drew near a squadron of f32's flew in a missing man formation. It was followed by a fleet of Navy Helo's in the same missing man formation. The services were Brief and Martha placed in the seat of honor was to be handed the flag which had graced the fallen hero's casket.

A young navy lieutenant gave the oath.

"In behalf of the United States Navy Dept, the Secretary of the Navy, the Pentagon Dept and The President of the United State I bequeath this flag as a token of thanks from a grateful nation."

At this point a 21 gun salute was fired not only on the gravesite but from the warships dotting the bay. No time in history had this combined naval power been in the Chesapeake at one time. The guns at both Ft. Sumner and Ft. McHenry plus Several Naval stations around the world were fired in salute to this fallen American Hero. The Navy and the world mourned his loss.

At the end Taps was playing but for all the gunfire and booming of cannons it was barely heard. Martha was in tears and the flag was held tightly in her hands.

\\\\\

Not everyone was teary eyed at that exact moment the casket hit the ground. The switch was flipped and the lethal injection machine took over. The Prisoner once known as the Terrorist the Dragon was dead with in minutes. Before he left this earth the Dragon was heard to laugh and say "I will see you in Hell, Admiral!"

\\\\\

The services finished everyone was loaded on to the Van and transported back to the Navy Yard. There was another important duty left to perform. The admiral's office personal items were to be removed with a Family member there. Alex was chosen since he knew that office intimately. What surprised every one was when Alex returned from that duty he left the box out so every one could see what was important to the Admiral.

Rick was surprised to see his first rejected manuscript lying in the box with Red marks all over it. His 6th grade report card showing he was bright but did not apply himself. Other items were of Alexis birth photo with her laid out on Rick's bare chest. Pictures of Rick and Alex together at age 14. There were Pictures of William and his mother. Pictures of William, Rick and Alex covered in paint. Rick was astonished that there were pictures of that event. They thought they were not visible. I guess they thought wrong. They found a picture labeled Eleanor. The photo showed a baby girl with Red hair peeking out of the top of a pink blanket. Finally at the bottom of the box there was a wedding photo of the Admiral in his dress whites and Martha looking totally in love. The Frame had two wedding bands linked together.

"Look at this Alexis" Rick called out.

Alexis came over and so did Martha and Kate. Martha was drawn to the wedding photo. She knew hers was long gone. Martha sat way from the others with it in her hands. She started to cry. Lanie and Alice came over to comfort her.

Rick oblivious to the distress of his mother was concentrating only on the photos of Eleanor and Alexis.

"Your Aunt looked like you at that time."

Rick proved it by pulling out his smart phone and showed the pic to everyone. Looking at the pics side by side there was barely any differences.

Alexis whispered "I hope you find your lost sister Dad."

\\\\\

In London Anson the true son of the Dragon had called the Zurich National Bank to obtain directions to access his father's account. The voice on the phone gave the directions. It would take at least a week to get everything in order. Anson was not happy but he hung up. So far his contacts in the CIA, FBI and NSA had not alerted him of anyone looking for him so he thought London was safe enough. However, He forgot about MI5. There as an MI 5 agent watching him walk away from the phone booth.

However another alert was sent to the NSA. There an analyst forwarded the message to the Director. Gen Beckman attended the funeral for the Admiral he was her superior being the DNI. There was no one higher in rank. With his death the President had not selected a successor. Gen Beckman looked at her smart phone she knew that this needed her attention immediately. She slipped away from the funeral and headed to her office. Looking at the alert she knew who to call.

\\\\\

Chuck and Sarah were having fun when the phone rang. Sarah was a bit more rounded than before but still not showing a baby bump yet.

Chuck stopped.

Sarah looked at him the phone continued to ring.

"Chuck just don't stop answer it."

"Hello?"

"Chuck Diane switch to secure location."

"Ok general switching now."

"Good Morning Team."

Both Chuck and Sarah were in a bit of undress as they stared at the screen containing the General in her office.

"Good Morning General how may CI help you today?"

"We have gotten an alert from a bank in Switzerland to an account which was attached to the notorious terrorist called the Dragon. We need you to set up a plan to confiscate what ever in the safe deposit box and account attached to it."

"Does not the CIA or NSA normally does this sort of thing I think I remember when we were in its employ doing something similar?"

"Chuck if you do not know the DNI was killed but I feel I can not trust anyone right now everything is political right now. There may be some faction left over we did not purge and they are in need this money. In short I need my best team."

"General Do I need to remind you we are retired and do not work for you any more?"

"No I am hiring you as a contractor. CI is to be paid a percentage of what is about to be obtained and 5 million dollars for the attempt."

"OK General. You have a contract. We are sending you our standard form now. You can fax it back to us. How much time do we have?"

"You will have a week to get a plan together and execute it. I have instructed the Bank to delay any payment for at least that long."

"Ok general. We'll be in touch."

"The General is signing off."

Sarah looked at her husband this contract could pay off a lot of business expenses.

"Chuck does it not bother you that she can still get us at a moment's notice?"

Chuck sat there dumfounded.

"Chuck?"

"What Sarah? You said something?"

"Nevermind I swear you are getting as absent minded as what Ellie told me of your old man."

"Yeah What hey! I am not my old man."

"So Mr. Bartowski come and prove it!"

"I will prove it to you Mrs. Bartowski!"

Sarah shrieked when Chuck grabbed for her.

\\\\\

FDLE headquarters Jim Longworth was dragging himself into work after staying up all night reading witness statements. The coroner Carlos Sanchez had gotten the bodies from NCIS this morning. He was reading over the autopsy notes made by Dr. Mallard. The bodies were on the slab and next of kin were notified. Michael Weston strode into the headquarters and stood next to Jim's desk.

"Why did not you appear yesterday I could have used your help reading all these witness statements." Jim Grumbled.

"I hear you got a hit on your bolo?"

"Yes it is in here somewhere… Daniel?"

Daniel bounded into Jim's office.

"Yes Jim er Head Detective Longworth?"

"Where you place that hit on the bolo on this Anson character?"

"Er well these stacks of papers were not here when I placed it. Ah Daniel dug around then moved the stacks and finally produced one sheet of paper. Here it is Head Detective Longworth."

Jim looked at the piece of paper

"Daniel I thought you said there was only one response to the Bolo I see two here."

Jim showed the paper to Daniel.

"Oops my bad I guess I was in such a hurry to place it on your desk I did not read past the first line. I am sorry Jim I will endeavor to do better."

"That is ok Daniel you can go."

"Right Ji… Er Head Detective Longworth."

Jim snickered after Daniel left.

"He means well…"

Jim turns the page over to Michael.

"It says he was spotted at the maximum security prison built to house only one special prisoner the Dragon."

Jim looked at Michael as he continued.

"Then it shows he had crossed the US/ Canadian Border. After that the bolo expired."

"So what does that mean? I suppose you want a joint taskforce again?"

"Yes but this can not go through regular channels this has to be on the QT."

"Tell me what you need to be done and I will do it. I want to catch this criminal mastermind."

"Hmm I need to get my feelers out. I have a feeling that Anson was going to Europe and if I am right I know where he is heading but I need to check my sources though."

"Ok you have my blessings go capture your man!" Jim said.

Michael Weston left Jim's office and passes Detective Benson on the way out.

Good Morning Head Detective Longworth how is married life treating you?

Good until NCIS dropped this investigation back in my lap! I have witness statements from over 500 separate individuals each one needs to be read and catalogued. I have a stack right here for you to go through. Most of them are they screamed and ran sort but others might give us a timeline and clue if anyone else was involved. Right now we are shooting in the dark. This letter of the shooter talks about a shadowy person called Anson. I need to know if he was at this wedding party or not. So welcome to the station and get to work!

Detective Benson picked up her stack and placed it on Rick's desk. She smirked seeing Rick official Nameplate. Leaving the stack she headed to Rick's new coffee machine. As she waited the view screen was showing pictures of the National Cathedral where the Admiral was in state. The talking heads were babbling about how many countries sent a representative to the service and how the President was going to speak. Then how the Sons of the Admiral were going to speak how one was the world famous crime consultant Novelist Richard Castle. They talked about the new bride his long time Muse Kate Longworth Castle. They showed some action footage from the recent FDLE take downs.

When that footage appeared a whoop was hear from the patrolmen waiting around. Det. Benson sipped her coffee then headed to her temporary desk to read witness reports. She was thankful that she did not have to take all of them before.

\\\\\

Getting back to the loft Michael was confronted with his team.

"Hey Guys what brings you around?"

"Hey Mikey we heard you are going to hunt Anson again."

"Yeah and…"

"We just want you to be careful. You lost your brother over this guy. I would hate to lose you too."

"So this is what an intervention?"

"No Mikey what I see is you will need backup but we are not sure what would be affective."

"Sam, Jesse, Fi I need intel I need to know where Anson is right now. Send out your channels but make sure they do not report to any of their higher ups. Anson would know we are looking for him. Remember back channel only. We do not know how many people are corrupted by Anson."

"Ok Michael I have some old IRA contacts who are now in MI5 employ perhaps he is in London I will make some calls."

Thanks Fi,

"I have some contact in the swiss banking establishment Perhaps he had contacted one of the member banks?"

"Great Sam."

"I have contact with the Beautiful DEA agent she has been promoted to Head of the DEA in Europe perhaps she has heard anything?"

"No leave her out. She is too high up and the underlings do not trust her yet. Any one else?"

"No great lets get some phone calls and emails going! I want Anson found!"


	47. Chapter 47

The ship was ready when the party arrived. Special Agent Gibbs had just left when he had returned to speak with Alex. They both went into a conference room on the top deck. Tim and Tony were standing around talking with Kate and Alexis when Rick came bounding in to the room followed by the Captain.

"Sir I told you we can not leave dock!"

"Why is that Captain I need to be in New York in two days."

"Your plans have to wait. It is the storm front you see. The Harbor Master has not allowed any ship out of the area. It is too dangerous. There is an Ice storm approaching. It has already hit the mountains of Virginia and it is heading this way."

Rick looked at Kate

"Ok Captain I agree it is dangerous so we just sit on shore power until it fails I suppose."

"Very Good Sir."

The captain turned and left the room to go back to the bridge.

Rick stood in the middle of the Crowd.

"Can I have all your attentions. We are going nowhere for at least two days!"

A collective groan was heard from all the assembled group.

"We have a Late Eastern Ice Storm heading this way. I suggest our guest leave now or they will be stuck here for the duration."

Tony looked at Tim.

"We are waiting on the Boss. He is talking with Alex for some reason. He told us to stay here and here we will stay."

Kate was amazed at the two men's loyalty to their commander.

"Ok well there is about a 20 min window past that you are our guests."

The rest of the passengers started to head to the portals to look out at the sky the open deck was glistening with the sheen of water slowly freezing.

Rick looked like he was going to burst with excitement.

"Kate you got to see this!"

Rick had guided Kate to the outside of the ship where the open stern area was the Jacuzzi and the swimming pool. It was very cold and the wind whipped around them. Rick opened a panel on the side of the wall. It contained two buttons. He quickly pushed one of them then the most amazing transformation of the ship started to occur while a music soundtrack was blasting from the speakers. The Back of the Ship had two Panels open up on the edge of the railing and two tall spars were ascending followed by a hidden wall. The railing on the sides had walls ascending at the same speed. The top of the ceiling was extending until they all clamped together with a satisfying clang.

Kate asked. "Rick was that the theme to the Thunderbirds playing when this all was occurring?"

"Er Maybe, You are just so hot that you knew the transformation theme of Garry Anderson's groundbreaking Marionette TV show!"

Rick and Kate started to kiss as the temperature started to become comfortable. There was bubbling coming from the pool and Jacuzzi as warm air was forced into the water.

In the observation area Tim was enthralled to see the transformation before his eyes.

"That is so cool!"

he said to Tony who was watching beside him.

"Rick, that was really a great show."

"Yes, I thought you would enjoy seeing the ships rear transformation. The same was happening with the front of the ship too now from the outside we are now all self contained. The worst weather would not bother us. We could go through a force 5 typhoon and survive unscathed. Plus we incorporated the latest stealth tech so we could slip in places undetected."

"What Rick you had a spy vessel created? Are you going on some secret mission? What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing but the world cruise I guess will have to wait. Meanwhile we need to get our guest accommodated."

Rick hugged his wife and entered the rest of the ship leaving Kate to stand there wondering. She was suspicious her husband was not being entirely truthful of why this ship incorporated Stealth technology. She was sad that Ziva did not accompany Tony to this meeting between Alex and Gibbs. It would have been great to chat with her again.

After dinner everyone retired to their own cabin. Javi and Lanie stayed up to watch the news about the funeral how they were part of that history. Then the weather report describing exactly what Rick told them earlier.

\\\\\

Tony once placed in the sumptuous cabin borrowed a laptop and immediately got on Skype with Ziva.

"I am so sorry Honey but Gibbs ordered me and Tim to stay with him and the storm hit. We are staying on Rick's yacht. He had graciously placed us up. Look at this place Ziva."

Tony now swung the camera around.

"I mean I would love to be able to live like this."

Ziva smiled at her husband because he was so excited. Just then one of the twins appeared on screen not too happy. Tony did his best to get the child to calm down. It did not work tired Ziva said good night good night to him. She then cut the feed as she jostled the young one asleep. Tony after getting a great meal and a wonderfully Hot shower wondered if Rick would allow them use of the yacht for their Anniversary which was coming up in what 8 weeks? I know Ziva would love time away from the kids. Tony thought about that when he snuggled into the sinfully soft sheets. Soon the thoughts of crying babies were long lost as he for once in several week got a good night sleep.

\\\\\

In another cabin Tim was on Skype too with his wife explaining the situation. Abby looked like she was still in the lab.

"I am so sorry too Tim but I got caught up doing something and as I was about to leave the base went into lockdown. I am going to have to rough it in my lab tonight."

"I am so sorry too but you need to look at this place. This ship is a technological miracle too. It even can transform. And get this the theme to the Thunderbirds was playing as it did so! Plus it incorporates Stealth technology so secret the Navy barely has it!"

Abby was pleased her husband was safe and living the life of luxury while she had a cold floor and Hugo the farting Hippo to keep her company. At least the base will keep the power on. The mini nuclear reactor is good for something Abby thought.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick were finally together after the morning and now the weather. Kate and Rick were engaging in martial bliss. After having a wonderfully hot shower and love making session they had continued to the bedroom where there were rose petals everywhere and a bottle of the non alcoholic wine she so loved. Rick the romantic thought of everything. She so loved this man. The talks soon were of the itinerary for the rest of the world Cruise.

"We were going to go from New York to the place where the beautiful people go Monaco. While there a train ride to Paris and Berlin was planned then to Egypt to see the pyramids and other ancient wonders which survived the last uprisings. Egypt had been transformed and now was welcoming tourist back into their country. The Imams were pushed out of power after the purges of the last administration."

"From Egypt we would drop off in Israel for a day then we will cross the most deadly waters where the pirates of Somalia are still roaming this is why the stealth features on this ship is necessary Kate then on to India. We are scheduled for a Tiger hunt and look at the Taj Mahal and many other parts of modern India. From there the ship will go to Thailand with an excursion up to Ankor Wat, Australia and New Zealand. Skirt Antarctica and head north to a few south Pacific Islands like Fiji and Solomon's then to China where we get off in Hong Kong take a bullet train to the great wall and the hidden Palace in Bejing, Japan then Alaska take the northwest passage to see the glaciers, to Panama and finally land in Florida in the 5th and that weekend to get ready for work on Monday morning."

"Well Rick you sure have this all planned out! Rick what about my passport? I need to get it changed.

"No you don't. I know a guy while we were here in DC it was done. Here is your new passport Kate."

Rick opened the drawer to the nightstand and pulled out everyone's passport shuffling though he selected Kate's and handed it to her. Kate looked it over and exclaimed.

"I love you so much Mr. Castle. You do think of everything!"

"I love you so much Mrs. Castle."

Kate had dropped Longworth off her name after the wedding. She was now simply Detective Kate Castle of FDLE.

"Kate I was wondering would you ever want to leave Florida?"

"No Rick I lived in New York though I miss it. I love the challenge that Florida offers. I mean where else could you be called out on a Wildlife call to capture a Caiman! Well maybe the wilds of the Australian Outback! How would you like to live there and have an Aussie wife?"

"Kate I would live anywhere you wanted to be!"

Then the comment of the reptile lodged into his brain. Rick grimaced remembering his encounter with the hissing reptile. Kate rubbed it in.

"Ok Caiman Man we need to get some sleep Good night Honey."

With that Kate rolled with her face away from her husband. With a big smile on her face just waiting.

"Oh I will never live that down will I?" Rick lamented.

Kate smirked at her husband as she rolled over to look at him.

"Nope, you never will!"

The smirk turned into a kiss was her husband pinned her to the bed. Round 4 was just beginning.

\\\\\

In another part of the ship Alex and Gibbs were teleconferencing with Michael. Fi's contact in MI5 hit pay dirt. Anson was in London. He is going to Switzerland to get money he inherited. The Dragon was his father Michael explained. Alex was upset and he had the right to be. There was one Minion he missed and it cost him his father and the US a protector. This had to be remedied. Gibbs and Alex now took turns describing their accomplishments in being a sniper. Alex wanted the privilege to gun him down. Gibbs as a matter of pride wanted that honor.

Michael on the conference reffed the discussion finally Michael interrupted.

Guys, Guys, We need a plan. I think Gibbs should stay hidden. He has never seen him. He will be our ace in the hole. Because of that He should be the one to take the shot! Alex we all have a stake here I voted for Gibbs that is it!

Alex grumbled but in the end he saw the reasons for it and accepted it.

Michael now laid out the plan.

This plan all hinges on Fi's MI5 intelligence. He was going to follow Anson to see where he goes and inform us when he will arrive. I know you are planning your Honeymoon Alex around this op. I thank you for this sacrifice. By the way Fi and I sends our congrats upon getting hitched to a very beautiful and special woman."

The rest of Michael's team was heard in the background toasting to Alex's and Alice's happiness. Alex thanks the team. Monday would be the day Anson would go down. Alex left the room and headed to find his sweetheart only to be confronted by his Niece Alexis.

"Uh Uncle Alex, could I have a word with you in private?"

"Sure Alexis anything for my favorite baby sitting charge."

Alexis eyes grew wide when he said those words.

"I knew it was you! All this time and you never once said anything about it! Even Dad by passed it saying he did not remember!"

Alex smirked at his young niece.

"So what do you need? How can I help you?"

Alexis's remorse was evident across her face.

"I do not know how to confess to Dad about my part in the separation. For almost 4 years I have kept this secret from him. It is eating me up from inside I have to get it out. I know when I tell him he will be angry and disappointed in how gullible I was."

Alex knew what she was talking about. The Admiral himself bragged how he had tricked the girl. Alex had to sit there seething as the Admiral told him the whole story how he appeared to Alexis first how he convinced her it was to protect her father. How as the Grandfatherly persona got her to trust him. How she was to betray her father at the most critical time while Alex appearing as Rick would break up with Kate and send her over the edge. Rick never knew that part. He was distracted by his "needy" daughter. This plan was diabolical but it worked.

Alex sat there intently watching his niece get up the courage to speak. Alexis began to speak.

"It happened 3 months before he appeared to Dad. I was in college at the time and He showed up at one of my lectures. He was a kindly old man. He revealed to me that he was her father's secret benefactor in the fight against the Dragon. How he was the one to send Smith with all his cryptic messages. It was he who would send her father the location of the one man that could break open the criminal conspiracy. Then he told me that he was my grandfather. "

"We left the campus. I was taken to the family estate in the West side of the Park. It was a huge gated estate in the middle of Manhattan. I was impressed. I learned of the family history and parts of the genealogical chart I had been missing. He allowed me access to the family bible and library. I was happy finally I could flesh out that part of my family I thought I would never know. He knew that was very important to me. I asked why he had not appeared to Dad. His answer bothered me at the time but with this flood of new information I did not care to explore his answer thoroughly."

"Then the requests came for me to move back to the loft. That overjoyed Dad when I returned home. I was asked to keep an eye on him and Kate. Every few weeks he would meet me at a special place and ask me what was happening in the household, how Grams was doing, how close Kate was to my father and many innocent questions. I did not know it but I was becoming an asset."

Alex grimaced and looked away for a moment then looked at his niece for her to continue.

"Then Dad was upset and scared at the same time. Kate was missing. She was at a crime scene then she was not. It took several days before they found her cold and tied up. This was when the Admiral revealed himself to him and you were with him Right Uncle?"

"Yes I accompanied my father to meet with my brother. It was another person who led us to your step mother. Someone your father was tricked into thinking she was dead. Sophie was the one who found her. She was the one to kill the kidnappers too then call me and Dad to clean up her mess. She had to disappear again I let her."

Alexis's eyes were wide as Alex filled in more of the story.

"Once Kate was back I knew the Admiral had something to do with her disappearance. The Dragon was blamed of course but it could never be proven. But that was the dry run to see how your father would react. I am so sorry I did not intervene at that time but I along with you was convinced the Admiral was right."

Alexis paused to digest what Alex had told her that the Admiral had planned and executed the kidnapping of her Stepmom without any concern other than seeing what her father would do. She was the one which supplied that information he wanted!

Alexis's guilt tripled when knowing how instrumental she was in the final scenario.

"Then came that fateful day of the end of the trial I was to plead with my father that it was not safe and to distract him. I was very convincing and my father was pulled away from the press as Kate bolted from the courtroom into the mob of the press. All of them pressing in on her the break up fresh in her mind just sent her spinning. I was not to see my grandfather again for several months afterward. Again he was always kindly toward me. I was in Baltimore by then and living with Owen. It was a happy time for me. Not my father. He was getting further and further depressed. I would see him wallowing but I could not do anything about it. I thought Kate had gotten cold feet. They were to be married the day after the trial! Later I learned the Admiral knew it and put a stop to it!"

"So Uncle how am I going to tell him I was used by his father to break up his marriage plans?"

Alex looked grim. Then slowly spoke.

"Just tell him the same way you told me. He already hates his father this will reinforce it. I am glad you waited until the Admiral was deep in the ground. It would have shattered him knowing how you were used and almost used again. This marriage to Owen was all his plan. I know most of it. Owen was a pawn played by both sides my father as well as the Dragon. I do suggest in the future listen to your father. He has always been on your side. He would not lead you astray.

Alexis hugged her Uncle in many ways he was like her father. Alexis left the room. Alex sighed there are still many things left unsaid when dealing with his father. He poisoned everything.

\\\\\

Alexis got ready for bed Holly was on the floor coloring. Holly did not want to sleep alone in this storm so Alexis agreed to her sleeping with her. Holly was a comfort. The storm outside pelted the side of the ship. It was one nasty storm. Uncle Alex words were still ringing in her ears. Then it hit her. She did the same thing to Holly as what was done to her when she was a little girl. Holly was the victim. Holly would never understand why she did not have a Daddy at first it was because of her selfish older sister. So begging her forgiveness would never work. Alexis just pledged to be the best older sister to Holly she could ever be.

"Time for bed Holly, Go brush you teeth and get into the PJ's I left out for you."

"Ok Alessa I will be right back."

Holly smiled as she followed her big sister's instructions.

Soon Holly was climbing on top of the covers trying to get comfortable. Alexis smiled at her younger sister's antics. They are so much like Kate's she thought.

"Ok Holly, are you comfortable?"

Holly nodded her head sleepily.

"Ok the light is out and I want you to know I love you baby sister."

Alexis kissed her sister on the forehead then listened to the raging storm outside.

"I ove you too Alessa"

She slurred her words before going fast asleep.

Alexis relaxed and forgave herself for being so blind. Her life had been orchestrated every since she met the Admiral but no longer! That bugaboo is dead and gone from now on she would try to make her father happy and her Stepmom proud of her. Alexis finally went to sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

It was two days of boredom as the storm outside railed. The country was at a standstill while Mother Nature vented her wrath from Florida to Canada. Deep in the bowels of the ship the inhabitants would either Skype with their love ones to assure themselves they are still safe. Of all the people left stranded Tim's wife Abby had to be suffering the worst. Luckily she always stocks her small refrig in her office with sandwiches and fruits. It was the loneliness which was the hardest. She was alone inside this huge build only 1500 ft way but it was too dangerous to try to make that trek. The whole of DC looked like the Ice Age had descended upon it. Nothing was working. Ice prevented everyone from any sort of movement from their stocked warm hovels.

Rick tried to cheer up the guests with an impromptu Poker game. Only a few people who were not sealed in their cabin decided to attend. The players were Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Rick, Alex and Alice. From the sideline were Alexis, Martha and Meredith.

Holly and Jeeves would bring the sandwiches and drinks. So the marathon session of Poker began.

Kate was winning. She was followed by Gibbs. Alex and Alice then Tony had dropped out. Rick was wavering since he was only a little behind Kate and Gibbs.

Kate looked at her partner deep in thought.

"Rick Honey you need to pay up or pass."

Rick continued to look at his cards and the River on the table. With only one more card he could have that Royal Flush. He sat back and thought to himself what could be the odds of him getting that particular card? He pondered.

Kate was irritated at her husband. He usually did not take this much time deciding. Something is up Kate looked at her winning hand again. It was a straight not much could beat that and it was dealt to her and the River just continued it. Wait Kate she thought to herself. You are a billionaire now so do not be concerned.

Gibbs just sat there with no change on his face. He was the master of the bluff and right now he needed that skill his cards showed nothing! But his opponents did not know that he had no tell to prove either of them right. So he sat there immovable.

Rick finally decided he would go for it and dropped his bit and upped the ante. He drew only one card. Rick was overjoyed he had completed the Royal Flush! It was Kate's turn.

She called and went all in.

Gibbs wanting to keep what little money he had left withdrew.

It was now down to Rick satisfied he went all in.

Kate now flipped over her cards it was a full straight of 8 cards including the River.

Everyone was gasping at this turn of events. Everyone held there breaths while Rick laid down his cards. A Royal Flush!

Rick picked up his winnings and tossed a few markers to the crowd which had assembled.

Tony was astounded. Gibbs never loses but this one player a Straight only to be beaten by the only other group of cards that could is unheard of.

Rick chuckled and asked if anyone wanted to play again.

"Rick it is getting late we need to get this young one into bed!"

"Mommy, do I have to? I do not want to sleep alone could I stay with Alessa again?"

"Alexis do you have any objection?"

"No let the squirt stay with me I don't mind."

"Ok Holly you heard your sister so go get ready and I will tuck you in."

"Ok Mommy. G'nite Daddy"

Then the rest of the assembled people she said good nite even Gibbs.

After Holly left Rick got up from the table and left the cards where they lie. Several people took pictures of the hand and the pot to show the great Poker game of March 31st. 2016. Tomorrow was Rick's 45th birthday. But tonight he did not feel a day older than 12.

Kate got Holly all settled and grabbed a book from the massive Ship's library. Of course there would be children books on a ship created by authors. Kate read 3 chapters before being joined by Alexis who was speaking to Alice about her upcoming wedding. Alexis as the wedding planner was back in action. She had the ship's crew come up with decorations and the wedding cake. She had rearranged the lounge into a perfect chapel with a stand and everything. In two days the wedding will be a done deal.

Alexis got ready for bed as Kate had kissed Holly's forehead. Alexis told Holly to scoot over, Alexis was kissed by her Stepmom too. Alexis was feeling much better. Owen's betrayal while still painful was becoming less so each following day.

Kate joined her Husband in the shower where they made mad passionate love. Those pregnancy hormones were starting their magic. Kate's breasts were becoming heavier and her libido was sky rocketing. Rick did not mind the extra attention he had to give his wife however, her cravings in the middle of the night for Roast Turkey with all the trimmings was bit hard to get used to. Rick passed out leaving Kate munching.

The Today day was Rick's birthday. The cabin was cleaned. The remnants of Kate's last night meal was just a dim memory. Rick awoke to a searing kiss by his wife.

"Happy Birthday Dear!"

Rick was happy he was such a luckily man to have such a loving wife, two great children, A brother, A mother, a Father in Law and assorted family and guests.

Kate had a surprise for her husband. She had a story to tell him. Rick was always happy to get another layer from Kate peeled off.

"Rick, do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah the book launch of StormFall. I was telling Alexis how predictable my life was being and you walked in and took me away. I fell for you on that moment."

Kate giggled It had to be the pregnancy hormones.

"What if I told you that was not the first meeting?"

"What? Kate? What are you talking about the signing in 4 years earlier?"

"You remember that?"

"Yeah I do it took me forever but when I read the dedication I wrote in your faded copy of In the Hail of Bullets. It brought that memory back. As recall you were with someone I believe it was Will? I remember how mesmerizing your eyes were but how sad you were too."

"Yes I was with Will and my Dad was still not well. So I brought my copy of that book my mother had bought to get signed by you. You did not know it yet but I had a huge crush on you but no not that memory."

Rick thought and thought earlier than that was Kyra and college.

"I do recall a girl or young woman who had eyes just like yours but she called herself Allison. We chatted this one magical night at a frat party she lost a diamond earring which I kept with me always. She was the first person to enthrall and capture my heart."

Kate looked a bit giddy and bit her lower lip with her teeth.

Rick looked at his wife. She was adorable when she did this trait when she was excited or nervous. Rick could not determine which it was excitement or nervousness or nervous excitement.

Rick recalled Allison did the same trait and he thought that was cute too.

"Rick I have a surprise. I am so sorry I never told you before but I was Allison."

Rick was dumfounded the love of his life was the love of his life! This was the Universe laughing at him.

"No Way! You are Allison? Why did you not tell me?"

"I wanted to but the time never seemed right and when Kyra came back into your life I knew she recognized me. I guess she wanted to keep quiet?"

"So that is why you had her under surveillance you wanted to know if she would spill the beans on you!"

"No Rick she was a murder suspect. But as a secondary mission recording her did serve that purpose too."

"So I need to know everything the whole story."

"Ok I was 14 and my best friend Maddie came over and she said she had a in at a frat party. I borrowed my mother's diamond earrings and got dressed up so I looked much older than I was. Both Maddie and I snuck out before we got in to the party we agreed to use a fake names. Mine was to be Allison. At the party Maddie started to get wild so I distanced myself from her. Then you appeared and ask me if I was having a good time. Then we went to the roof of the building and stared at the sky. You were the telling me you were going to become a writer. And you asked my aspirations. I told you I wanted to be the f…."

"First Female Head Supreme Court Justice."

Rick kissed his wife this was the bestest present which he ever could have gotten. After breaking the kiss Kate continued.

"While we were up on the roof Kyra came up and caught us together. You had given your coat and it was over my shoulders while you cradled me. Anyway Kyra said that my friend was downstairs in the bathroom and would not come out. We rushed down stairs and entered the place where people were dancing and some oaf stepped on my toe."

"I turned him around a decked him after he swung at you drunkenly."

"Yes he went down but in the melee I lost my right earring. I rushed over to the bathroom and you helped me retrieve Maddie who was too drunk to walk."

"I remember I kissed you and put you and her into a cab and paid for the fare in advance. I think you still owe me 25 dollars!"

"Anyway the cab pulled up at my house and it was 3:30 in the morning. Dad was furious but Mom was calm and told my father to go back to their room that she would handle it."

"She grounded me for 5 weeks and made sure I served every minute. By the time I got off grounding the end of the school year had happened. Nobody knew where you left. I was heart broken. You were my first kiss! My mother before she grounded me told me she was happy I was responsible but losing the earring was a shame because they were supposed to be worn by me on my wedding day."

Rick gave his wife a kiss and bounded off the bed. He went to the suitcase and pulled out a little red box. He rushed over to his wife and kissed her again.

"Open it."

Kate opened the box and there was her embroidered handkerchief she had in her purse from that first meeting. Inside that was the diamond earring.

Kate was overjoyed in seeing the long lost earring.

"How?"

"Kyra and I got stuck cleaning up. I found the hanky in the crevice of the couch. The earring was inside it as you saw. It must have come loose sometime during the party and dropped out of your purse. That is as far as I could remember. Anyway I knew it was yours Allison. So I kept it as a symbol of my love for you."

Kate got into her jewelry box. In the corner was its match. The Earrings were reunited.


	49. Chapter 49

Kate and Rick were finishing his birthday gift when Kate recovering first asks.

"Rick what did you get Alex for his birthday?"

Rick still has not broken through the post martial bliss after round 7 says.

"What?"

"Rick your brother?"

Rick looks at her still under the effects.

"Your Twin Brother? The one you share this birthday with you?"

Rick's brain finally cleared.

"I know of my Brother Kate but honestly woman please wait until the after effects of your witchy ways are over. I am just a poor male and I do not recover as quickly as you!"

"Yeah and you are and Old Man too!"

Rick ignored the jibe at his age.

"I am doing quite well after round 7 last night I did not hear you complain."

"That was Dear Husband my mouth was full!"

"Darling you are insatiable right now."

"Ok we all know my libido has increased but answer the question."

"Would you repeat the question please?"

Kate rolled her eyes at how dense her husband was being.

"It is about your birthday gift for Alex."

"So what about his gift?"

Kate was getting upset.

"Rick what did you get him?"

"I haven't I need to do so. I was going to talk it over with you. You sure do give sensible gifts. Alex was never one to appreciate the fine points of humor."

"Ok so tell me what you have thought for him."

"Well I thought of the full disk collectors edition of James Bond Movies."

"Rick you said he did not appreciate Humor?"

"Yeah so tell me oh wise one what is wrong with this idea?"

"First off you are reminding him of his failure in giving him the most successful Agent in the world. It is like rubbing his nose in it! Second he is not British."

"When I met him at Age 14 He had a British Accent."

"British Accent at 14?"

"What Kate? Is there a connection?"

"You might think this is silly but I stayed with my grandfather in his magic shop."

"Yes I am aware your grandfather had a magic shop when we had that case with Zellman."

"Well we had a funny mirror which kids would run up to and stare at the funny shapes."

Rick was recalling that magic shop.

"I remember that mirror I would love to stare at the way my figure was distorted."

"Ok one day the mirror Broke and Grand dad left the frame up in its regular place. I guess he never got around to throwing the frame out."

Rick's eyes got wide!

"I remember I thought it was a regular mirror because I saw myself in it."

"No it was just the frame. Anyway, I met an Alex and he played tricks on me! And he called me little! I was 7 and not little at all!"

"You must have been a cute thing at seven!"

"But get this he had a British Accent a real lousy one at that. I was mad at him playing tricks on me so I would ignore him. After being called little I ran off in the store then ran into him and I fell and bumped my head!"

Rick's eyes got even wider as Kate was relating the tale. Rick now took over telling of the tale.

"You were taken back to your grandfather and checked over to see if you had hurt yourself. You were to sit on swivel chair. You turned your back to me and called me Alex!"

Kate was dumbfounded. They had met even earlier than she had ever imagined before.

"Anyway that was the day I met my brother. And obviously you!"

Rick and Kate kissed.

"I wonder what other points in our lives did we intersect but we were unaware?"

"Anyway Alex would not appreciate that."

"Ok back to Alex's gift. I thought of a bunch of ugly ties."

"Why would you want to give your bother ugly ties?"

"It would be funny!"

"Granted it would but did you not just a few moments ago say your brother is not one to appreciate this type of Humor?"

"Yeah I did."

"So why did you suggest it?"

"Kate you asked me what I thought about. This was one of things which crossed my mind."

"OK x out the ugly ties."

"I thought of ugly sweaters too."

"Same for the sweaters Out!"

"Ok well that is as far as I got!"

"Rick you thought of nothing but gag gifts?"

"Well Yeah that is why I need your advice helpmate."

"Kate just melted into a puddle of goo with that word being spoken. It took several minutes before Kate was functioning again."

Rick with his eyes wide was staring at his wife expectantly.

"Ok so what did you come up with?"

"You could pay for their trip to Zurich, the hotel and arrange a spa for Alice."

"You are right. I will get Susan right on it. What day are they leaving?"

"I suggest you book the entire week from Sunday to Saturday. Next week and make sure they get the presidential suite in Zurich across from the Train Station. It was the one Maddie went and she had a great time. Plus set up with the nonstop from NYC to Zurich. I am sure he does not want to stop in either Düsseldorf or London."

"Ok I will you sure know the best presents!"

Rick and Kate kissed.

Soon their door was knocked on and both Alexis and Holly came bounding into the room.

"Happy Birthday Daddy!"

"Thank You Pumpkin and Little One!"

Rick hugged them both then they did a dogpile on the daddy.

Holly was chanting

"Dogpile on the Daddy, Dogpile on the daddy!"

She ended it with a cute giggle.

Rick was under Alexis then Kate and cute Holly on top. After the dogpile Kate shooed the girls out to get dressed and allow Rick time to clean himself up.

Holly got back to their room and noticed the wind had died down but there was ice still every where.

Jeeves was standing at the Gang plank when a person of undetermined shape came sliding up the ramp. The shape was pounding on the door. Jeeves immediately opened the door to allow the person in then closing the door. The room was starting to warm up again.

The person was covered with a muffler, Snow goggles, earmuffs and several Parka's

Jeeves stood waiting for the person. He could not determine if person who braved the elements was male or female. After disrobing The person was definitely female.

"Hi I am Abby and My husband Tim is somewhere around here?"

"Yes he is right this way Abby."

Jeeves lead Abby to the dinning area. Tim, Jim Beckett, Lanie and Javi, Tony and Gibbs were seated.

Tim noticed the newcomer and recognized his wife!

Tim rushed to her and kissed and hugged her. He was so glad to see her here.

Tim introduced everyone to his wife and then another chair was brought up and Abby sat between Gibbs and Tim.

"Hey Abbs I see you braved the elements?"

"Yeah as soon as the wind died down I bundled up and made the 1500 ft trek between the wharf and the building. And here I am."

Tim was holding her hand it was very cold.

"Eat up and then I am going to warm you up. You are freezing Abbs!"

So the group went back to eating when Martha, Meredith, Alex, Alice, Alexis and Holly all appeared.

Jim Beckett said. "So here is the Birthday Boy! So Alex, how do like turning another year older?"

"Jim it really does not bother me. I am sure your birthday does not bother you."

"Well that is true but at lest you get a cake with ice cream plus presents."

Jim winked at Holly. Holly had told PapaJim she had arranged with the kitchen staff to prepare a cake with Ice Cream for her favorite Uncle. Holly did not know what kind of cake her Uncle liked so she had them bake one she liked. She thought if she likes it he should too!

This was a novel idea to Alex he had never had a birthday party before. However, he did once sneak into one of Rick's fabulous parties.

Soon Rick and Kate had joined the group.

Everyone sang happy birthday to both of them.

Javi called for speech.

Rick deferred to his brother.

Alex had tears in his eyes. He had never experienced a birthday party for him.

"Assembled Family and Guests I am deeply honored in your attendance for Rick's and Mine Birthday. I have never had a birthday celebration before and I am deeply touched by your love and generosity in offering me presents. Growing up I did not have anyone but nannies and butlers for companions. It was a pretty lonely existence until I met you Brother. Then the loneliness was much more bearable. Knowing I always had someone on my side. To My Brother Rick!"

Everyone raised their water glasses and said

"To Rick!"

Soon the cake which Holly had ordered came out with a number of sparklers on it the frosting was of the Red White and Blue our nation's colors to recognize Alex's years of dedicated service. In the Middle the sparklers spelled out 45 the age of both Rick and Alex. The Cake was sliced and Ice cream was served. Soon the presents were being brought out of hiding. Alexis had purposely hid them to prevent her father at finding and peaking at them.

In the middle as a great big box which was labeled Alex.

Alex ignored the big box and chose a smaller box first.

It was a box set of DVDs of the entire collector edition of Star Wars along with a custom light saber and a t- shirt. The t-shirt was of Darth Vader holding a Cookie. The caption read Come to the Dark side. We have cookies!

Holly squirmed out of her mother's grasp, ran over, hugged her uncle and said in very loud voice.

"I got that for you because I like cookies!"

Everyone roared with laughter. Even Alex broke a smile.

The next gift was the small envelope. Opening it was the itinerary which Susan had put together. Alex showed Alice the thoughtful gift his brother and his wife had given them.

"Thank you Rick and Kate for this trip."

Martha's and Meredith's gift was next. It was a pair of sterling silver Cufflinks which bore the Rodger's crest on them and a matching tie clasp.

Finally the last box was unwrapped it was a box of silly string Cans.

Alexis's eyes got wide

"Oh no! Those are not for this birthday that is for the wedding! How did this mix up occur!"

Rick was digging into the box to retrieve a can when Kate stopped him.

"Rick you heard your daughter it is for the wedding."

Rick turned then gave those sad puppy dog eyes at her.

"But Kate it is my birthday and it is only one can!"

Kate looked at Alexis and Alex for any back up. Seeing she was on her own she relented.

"Ok Rick only one can!"

"Oh goody" as Rick proceeded to spray Kate, Alex, Alexis and Holly who screamed then ran toward Jeeves as if he could prevent him from her daddy attacking her with the string.

Rick proceeded to chase Holly all around the ship until the can ran out of string then she jumped into his arms and hugged him.

Rick and Holly returned after the string had been cleaned up. Most of the people had departed to places elsewhere. This was the bestest Birthday ever! Rick hugged Holly and kissed his wife with an Eww coming from Alexis!

After the party Tim took Abby to their cabin to get them warmed up in the very hot showers. They took full advantage of the plentiful hot water and the sinfully soft sheets.

In their cabin Kate gave Rick another present a full body massage which turned into rounds 3 and 4 after the shower. Soon the whole ship was asleep as Rick drifted off to sleep he thought. Tomorrow maybe the Harbor Master would allow the ship out of the port. This Ice storm delayed the trip only slightly but good friends and family made the time waiting bearable.


	50. Chapter 50

The morning finally arrived. The ice was being removed. The temperature had reached a balmy 50 degrees. The storm was over. Breakfast was a civil affair with Tony and Gibbs with Abby and Tim all on one side. It was apparent they would be leaving and the ship had gotten permission from the Harbor Master that they could depart as well.

The newly good friends said their goodbyes. Tim was carrying almost all of those heavy coats for Abby he looked overwhelmed. Gibbs was in a last minute discussion with Alex then he too left. The rest of the group was standing on the gang plank area waving good bye to their friends. Rick had reconfigured the Ship out of Stealth mode before their friends had departed. Tim was still enthralled whenever the ship changed configuration. Tony had asked Rick if they could borrow the ship for His and Ziva's anniversary in June. Rick was welcoming the idea but he had to bring it before the Board first. Rick promised to keep Tony informed of their decision. Tony hugged Rick and thanked him for his hospitality. There was an crispness to the air. The adventure delayed was waiting. Javi had gotten a call from Gates wondering if he was ok and when would he arrive back in NYC. Javi told his captain that he and Lanie survived the ice storm fine. However, the urgency in Gates's voice made it seem that he would be put right to work as soon as they made Land fall.

Rick brought the group together into the Lounge area.

"Ok we have been given permission to move out. The trip is going to be quick only 7 hours until we hit New York Waters. The engines are in peak form so we are really going to fly. So in 7 hours the wedding will commence. I have been told by the wedding planner that everything is ready. So sit back and relax because you might feel some vibrations because the trip up while fast is nothing to what this baby can do!"

Everyone scattered and the big ship began its journey out of the DC area. There were still warships from several nations anchored in the bay as the ship glided out to sea. True to his word once in open ocean the ship just leap and shuddered. Kate was reminded of the Amphib at home she had to stop herself from uttering those words. "Standby for Lightspeed!" They came unbidden to her lips. Rick noticed and took that opportunity to kiss his wife. That was a much more satisfying response to her almost words.

The ship was doing top speed. Looking at the stern Kate could see a bit of a Rooster tail forming but nothing like the Amphib in Hydroplane config. Rick stood next to his wife smiling. He wrapped his arm around her waist the baby bulge was starting to be felt by his hand. Rick just gazed out at the rear of the ship watching the seabirds and occasional dolphin break the surface. They were content. Inside the ship everyone was relaxing or getting ready for the main event Alex's and Alice's Wedding.

The time passed quickly. It was announced that the ship had crossed into New York waters. It was time for the ceremony. Alice was escorted by Rick to give her away. Alex was standing next to Javi and there was a space for Rick once they got to the front of the room. The captain was splendid in his dress blue uniform. Alexis was the bridesmaid and Lanie stood beside her Then Kate was the Matron of Honor. In the audience was most of the shipboard crew, Jim Beckett with Holly on his lap sitting next to Martha and Meredith.

The ceremony was short and to the point Alex pledged his undying love to Alice and she did the same. The rings were exchanged and the fun had begun. The cans of silly string were handed out. The guest got into covering the newlyweds with various colors of the strings. Soon everyone was out and the Cake was brought out. It was a traditional affair. The garter was captured by Luigi the Cook. He kissed it as if it had good luck. The bouquet was caught by one of the cabin maids. It seemed like Luigi had his eye on her and she him! Possibly there might be another shipboard wedding in the near future. Alex and Alice climbed into the Elevator to the Crows Next for their first dance. The rest of the party was on the lower dance floor area. Alice felt like a princess in her prince's arms dancing among the stars. The Ship had almost stopped it was a warm tranquil night. Alex was nuzzling his bride and kissing her. It was magical. Soon they return to the rest of the group to continue the festivities. But the dancing among the stars was the couple's favorite memory of the party.

Rick and Kate hugged each other as they too remembered their dancing among the stars.

It was early but much was to be done tomorrow they were in NY! Holly was so excited. She could see the NY skyline from the ship. It was tiny but the lights shone bright. The ship was going to dock in Manhattan to off load the passengers then it would sail to its rest berth in the Hamptons.

Holly still liked sleeping with her sister and complained that she was going to be separated from her. The ruckus made Kate relent and ask Alexis if she would accommodate her sister for one more night? Alexis agreed Holly was over joyed.

Soon everyone was settled as the ship made landfall.

The next morning was a busy one. The family was heading to the loft Kate and Rick said good bye to their friends. Javi left first he had to go to work. Lanie said her goodbyes. She had to go home and get ready for her long grueling schedule. They all agreed to meet at the old haunt sometime this week Kate would coordinate after work for dinner and relaxing.

The Limo deposited them in the underground parking area of the Loft building. It had been only a few weeks for Alexis and Martha plus Rick since they were last here but it seemed like a very long time indeed. The loft was the same as she remembered it as Kate looked through the open door. Kate was surprised when Rick picked her up and crossed the doorway with her.

"Welcome home Mrs. Castle" as they kissed Alexis witnessing said "Eww! Kids are present!"

Rick just smirked at her as Rick strode to the bedroom to deposit his bride on their bed. The door was slammed and locked.

Alex looked at his bride and did the same he took her upstairs to the guest room and closed the door with another satisfying slam.

Martha, Jim Beckett and Meredith all looked at each other as they settled in the living room. Alexis took Holly up to their bedroom. Once they learned of Holly's existence. Rick had arranged for a complete make over Alexis's room. That was not all he did. He arranged for the storage room at the top of the stairs to be converted for Jim and the exercise room which was never needed was converted to another guest room. Martha's room was still the same. Holly was amazed at hers and her sister's room she had the Castle gene. She needed to touch everything. Alexis giggled at her sister's reaction.

"So Holly what do you think of New York?"

"It is bigger than I thought."

Alexis giggled.

"Yes Little One it's much bigger and lots of people too. Let's go up on the roof and let you look around."

Holly was very excited as Alexis led her to the roof top garden and to the edge to see the city below.

"Holly this garden was planted by your mother. She loved the green and coolness that these plants could bring."

Holly stared at the wonder of green things in such a big city.

Alexis was joined by Kate and Rick after they had christened every surface of the bathroom and bedroom. Rick was showing Kate how her green oasis was doing. After 3 years the garden was in tip top form. Holly seeing her Mommy and Daddy let out a squeal and ran over to them talking rapidly about what she had seen and heard. Alexis excused herself. There was a task she was doing to have to do. Owen's funeral was today. She steeled herself as she dressed all in black. She refused for anyone else in the family to accompany her. This was something she had to do to get closure. The letter he had written to her was tucked into her purse as the Town car to take her to the funeral appeared. Holly was wondering why Alexis was dressed like that. Since the last time it was for her Grand father funeral. Rick took Holly aside and told her that a person Alexis loved had been killed and she was seeking closure to that part of her life. Holly did not quite understand but accepted Rick's explanation. Rick changing the mood asked.

"Who wants Ice Cream?"

Kate and Rick plus Holly were bundled into the awaiting Town car and whisked to Kate's favorite Ice Cream parlor. Kate explained to Holly why this place was her favorite. Rick was enthralled Kate never told him about why she loved this place so much. Holly taking after her Dad would choose many different toppings. Kate was happy with a simple cone of her favorite Rocky Road.

"Kate you sure do not know what you are missing."

"Sure I do Rick and toppings do not appeal to me."

Holly looked at her parents and smiled then shoveled another spoonful of Ice Cream in her mouth. The rest of the day was spent sightseeing. They strolled through Central Park and Holly got to chase the ducks. They all ran quacking loudly as the three year old chased them. Rick even got into the act chasing Holly chasing the ducks. Kate captured it all on video she could not help but laugh at the antics of both her husband and child.

Several passersbys commented on her family. Kate heart grew yes they were finally a family. Kate thanked the people as they continued with their walk. Next up was the Central Park zoo. Holly loved looking at all the exhibits. Finally they went to the aquarium. Holly loved looking at the fishes and she could name them all to Rick which he had her hoisted upon his shoulder. Holly was giving him a running commentary on all the different things she saw. It was late so after the aquarium they went to Kate's favorite Diner Remy's. Lucinda the waitress which used to serve them was there and greeted them as long lost relatives!

"So who is this young lady?"

Kate introduced Holly to their favorite waitress. Their booth was open so they sat down. Holly observed her parents as their order was brought. She munched on some French Fries as the ballet in preparing each other meal commenced. She loved the way her daddy would remove certain parts of the sandwich and add other parts and her mother would get their drinks the way they both liked them. They were so in love and in sync too. Their arms would cross each other but never were in the way. Holly was amazed at the way her parents would look out for each other. Holly determined if she ever got married she would look for someone who would do the same as she observed her parents.

The meal was over then they all went back to the loft. To see how the other in the family had fared. Alex and Alice had not emerged from their room. Rick thought they might not see them until just before leaving on the plane for their Honeymoon. Alexis had returned and was in a somber mood. Martha consoled with Meredith but eventually she told them everything about the ceremony. She gave his mother the letter to read. That really brought her close to tears. It was good she did this. Owen will become a memory soon and the emotions of the day were the way of saying goodbye forever.

Holly came bounding in full of energy. She spied PapaJim. She climbed up on his lap and told him of all the fun stuff she did with her family. Kate got out the video and sent it to the full screen so everyone could enjoy the day with them. Everyone laughed at Holly's reactions to the ducks and Rick's chase of Holly. The whole crowd was laughing. This was exactly what the doctor had ordered. Then the video continued of Holly giving a running commentary at the Aquarium. Then the video switch to the dinner at Remy's Kate looked at Rick surprised. It was Holly who had snuck out her mother's phone and created this video. The look of love on their faces was awe inspiring.

"Soon it was time for bed everyone said good night and retired to their rooms."

"I did not know Holly knew how to use your phone Kate. She is sure full of surprises."

"I did not either Rick but as this day showed she is your Daughter in everyway! I am surprised that you are surprised."

Rick wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her.

"I am so glad I finally got to marry you! Who knows the little one in here might be all you Kate."

Rick kissed his wife and pulled her onto the bed. Soon clothes were flying and they got naked fast. The love making was just beginning for this first night back in the city.

\\\\

Meanwhile back in DC the crew from NCIS left the ship and headed home so they could get refreshed and return for tomorrow the base was still in lockdown but since they had disembarked from the ship they were allowed off the base. Tony got home and Kissed his two children and wife and said hello to Ziva's aunt. Once Tony was home Ziva's aunt left to meet up with Ziva's father. Ziva still had not forgiven the old man but she did allow her to take pictures of his grand children to him. He was stubborn and would not step foot into their house. Tony was looking after the kids and they had just settled down for their naps when Tony heard the phone ring. It was on Ziva's personal phone. Something was up. Tony was sure the phone call from Gibbs he could read everything from the look on her face the determination and the fierceness which signified his Ninja Princess.

"Ziva Who was that on the phone?"

"It was Gibbs he wants me to handle something he can not do himself."

"And does that entail leaving me with two squalling brats and you taking off for parts unknown?"

Ziva looked at her husband.

"Tony this is Gibbs. He saved me number of times…."

Tony knew that look that she was going to do it. Well not today!

"No Ziva you are not going!"

"Tony, do not make me hurt you. I can do it you know!"

"I seem to recall you could not the last time in Israel we fought."

"Tony that was what 7 or 8 years ago. I am stronger now then then"

"Than Then Ziva. Then Prove it. I think you can not beat me! If you can then I will kiss you goodbye and raise the kids until your return. However, I do not think you can beat me."

"Ok Husband is that is what you want to play for it."

"Play it Ziva, Ladies first!"

Ziva started with a quick slap across the face and a knee to the groin.

Tony seeing the slap took it but the groin hit missed by a mile.

Tony smiled as Ziva tried a flurry of punches and Tony blocked most of them but a few got through Tony was no longer smiling.

Tony figured after this exertion she should be getting tired.

Ziva tried a Roundhouse kick Tony caught her foot and spun her.

Losing her balance Tony pressed the advantage and dropped her to the floor and he covered her.

Ziva struggled but she could not move her heavy husband.

"Pinned! Ziva I win." Tony gave her a kiss.

Ziva conceded defeat.

"Ok Tony I will not go."

The twins erupted in a symphony of cries.

Tony got off his wife. She rushed into the nursery to see what the twins were upset about.

As she left the room to see to her screaming children, she was seething at how easily Tony had defeated her. She was no longer the formidable weapon she once was. Why she would now be a burden and not an asset to the man she had come to see as a surrogate father.

Hands that once could choke the life out of an enemy now gently soothed her frightened babies who had been awakened by the noise of their parent's scuffling. Her angry heart softened. She realized why she couldn't go, couldn't leave her children or her husband.

Realized why Gibbs had told her, almost ordered her to stay out of it.

But she had to do something to help, even if she couldn't be there herself. She handed one of the twins to Tony with a small apologetic smile and retrieved a small book from her desk in the living room. She still had contacts in Europe from her days in MOSSAD, ones even her real father knew nothing about. She could pave the way for him; make sure he had access to competent help.

Ziva while jostling her daughter looked through her lists of contacts. Carina The red headed woman she last saw in Munich. She could be much help. Ziva noticed her daughter had calmed down since the loud noises had ended. Ziva cooed at her daughter then placed her back in the crib. Tony had calmed down the other twin as well he was placing his little angel back in the crib beside his other daughter. The Twins got upset when they could not see each other. So instead of two small cribs theirs was one large one they shared. Tony and Ziva wrapped their arms around each other and Ziva laid her head on her larger husband's chest. His heart beat were much slower than hers. This workout took too much out of me she thought as they both gazed at their miracle babies.

Tony reached around and kissed his wife. The book she had opened had been calmly discarded. They quickly exited the children's room and without removing their lips from each other Tony expertly maneuvered them in their bedroom and onto their bed. Soon the sounds of much love making were heard. The children had fallen asleep.


	51. Chapter 51

Morning came and everyone gathered around the dining room table since the breakfast Nook was too small. Alice and Alex had emerged from their room and Alex looks a bit worn out. Alice was radiant. The women chatted among themselves.

"Alexis, would you take care of Holly?"

Alexis looked up from her breakfast and shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks the rest of us have an appointment with a lawyer today at 10 AM. It is the reading of your late grandfather's will. Afterward, Alex and I have to attend to the Family Estate. I do not know when I will get back. But have a fun time ok Pumpkin and Little one?"

"Ok Daddy" Holly said with such an earnest smile.

Soon everyone had left. Alexis looked at Holly and asked.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I want to play princess!"

Holly ran up to their room and brought down all the princess dvds plus several of her dolls. She ran up to the dvd and placed one in the slot. It was Mulan one of Alexis's favorites.

"So Holly what do you think of the Dragon?"

"He is pretty small but he thinks he can do great things."

"He is small like you. Can you do great things?"

Holly thought about it and said.

"No but I can snort like a pig!"

So Holly demonstrated and Alexis had to show up her sister with her pig imitation.

Soon the video was forgotten as they both laughed at each of their animal imitations.

\\\\\

Rick and Company were ushered into the Lawyer's conference room.

The Lawyer, The latest Mr. Green who had been the family lawyer since the family began.

"Is everyone here?"

Rick nodded the Lawyer switched on a video.

On the screen was the Admiral he was reading the standard disclaimer of him being of sound mind and yada yada yada. Soon it was time of the bequeathing.

"To my Wife Martha I leave the deed to my mountain Estate in Vermont. She always loved the skiing plus 1 million dollars."

"To my cousin Meredith, I leave 1 million dollars and an apology I should have never tried to separate you from my son William. It was one of the worst mistakes in my life. Love is precious and I forgot that was true. I am so sorry."

"To my Son Alexander, I bequeath the shared title to the estate in Manhattan. And 340 Million dollars."

"To my Eldest Son Richard, I bequeath a shared title to the estate in Manhattan and an apology. If I did not say this before I died I will say it now. Hold on to your wife Rick cherish her every day. She is the best thing that ever happened to you. I am so sorry I got in the way. Please forgive a foolish old man. I know you do not need my money so I will not give you any. But be aware I knew you even though you did not see me. I am proud to say you are my son!"

Kate reached over and grasped Rick's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"To my Daughter Eleanor, I bequeath a shared title to the estate in Manhattan, the rest of the account in Switzerland which Alexander will hold in trust until she is found plus a statement. Your father loves you more than life itself. It is a shame that it took my death to say it to you."

There were trust set up for 250 Million for any children his children would have.

The rest of the will were bequeathments to the Navy Charities and widows and orphans. Totaling 500 million dollars. The servants at each location received 100,000 each. Then the video ended.

Everyone around the table blinked back the tears. The admiral was a Hard Man but he was generous in death. After a few moments the Lawyer returned with the checks and the titles which needed to be signed. The business at the lawyer finished. They were standing outside the building.

Kate asked her husband.

"Rick are you ok?"

Rick took a moment and smiled back at his wife and said.

"Yeah I am fine. I was just remembering the words my father gave to me in the video of cherishing you everyday."

He reached down and kissed her on the busy street.

"Darling Alex and I have other details which need to be settled. I will see you back at the loft in time to send off Alex and Alice on their Honey moon. Then it will be our turn to return to the ship to continue our Honeymoon cruise."

Kate smiled at her husband and got into the towncar which would take Alice, Martha, and Meredith back to the loft.

Rick and Alex took a town car to the estate. Rick punched in the security code and the car deposited them at the front door. Rick looked at the building it had not changed much since he first saw it on the day he met his brother. Walking into the building they were met by the old Black man himself Fred!

"Fred How are you? You look well."

Fred was taken back he did not expect such a warm welcome from the man who he was tasked to destroy.

"I am fine Rick and yourself?"

"I am well indeed. Well Brother lets look for that hidden safe ok?"

Alex agreed and also greeted Fred.

Soon they were in the library. One of the shelves was covered with all of Rick's manuscripts and finished books. Rick was impressed that the admiral would bribe Black Pawn to get the originals. That triggered a thought.

"Excuse me Brother I need to make a phone call."

Alex just shrugged as he studied the layout of the library.

Rick pulled out his phone.

"Hey Kate no everything is fine. So since we are leaving tonight did you arrange lunch for our favorite ladies? Great give me the address and I will meet you there 2PM? Great ok Babe I love you. Bye."

Rick closed the door and returned to the library. Alex had uncovered the safe it was behind Rick's manuscripts. The safe now exposed only needed Rick to enter the combination. Rick scrolled through his texts then found the combination. He typed it in and the safe opened.

Inside was currency of many different nationalities Alex estimated about 10 million.

"It must have been his mad money stash!"

Alex looking through the many shelves finds more deeds to yachts and cars all part of the estate. One car in particular got Rick's attention. It was a 1968 Ford GT 40in mint condition.

Alex chided his brother for getting distracted.

Finally in the back the folder they were looking for the thick file folder was labeled Eleanor. Alex stuffed the file into his brief case then closed the safe. The other things in there could keep for a later time. Alex and Rick got into the town car and soon Rick was deposited in front of a restaurant. It was Q3 Madison's place. Entering the room he was whisked to the Table where Meredith, Paula, Gina, Madison and Kate were all seated. Madison was all a twitter knowing Kate finally got what she wished for Little Castle Babies! Rick walked in, kissed his wife and sat down.

"Thank you for you all coming. I am happy we can all get along. Kate and I are pleased with the promptness in helping us with a story that should have never seen the light of day. I thank you both from the bottom of my heart. I am hungry let's eat!"

Everyone laughed at Rick's impromptu speech.

The lunch was a roaring success. Rick even discussed a book deal for Kate to tell her side of the trial of the century. Paula and Gina were very interested. Kate outlined what the book would entail. She would have the first draft sent before the cruise was over. Kate wanted Meredith to share in the royalties too. Meredith was touched that her story would be included. Kate explained that the ship while interesting at first will get boring and Having a world class researcher in her step daughter held captive for a month would allow the book to be brought out that much quicker. Meredith along would be able to give certain details only she was privy. William while being a private person was quite a chatterbox to Meredith. Meredith was smart she recorded almost every conversation. She had digitized them and carried the thumbdrive with her.

Rick was wondering how Kate found out about William's conversations. Meredith had an announcement.

"I am pregnant."

Everyone was stunned at the news.

"It is William's I thought I was late but the tests confirms I will be carrying William's Heir."

Everyone was silence for the moment then Paula said.

"There has to be releases to the press. This will have to be managed carefully."

Kate was wondering was History repeating. Will Rick's and William's children be born on the same day? The same as their fathers were born on the same day. Was this some sort of Rodgers trait? Rick quickly arranged with Hank for a Obygn to accompany them on the cruise. A one Dr. House was available. Rick looked him up. He did not seem to be a baby doctor but a doctor of undetermined diseases specialist. Oh well if Hank recommended him he must be good. This Dr. House was hired and would meet them at the ship.

Soon it was time to say goodbye it was a very productive meeting. Rick has now concluded his wife could do anything. Even make a boring meeting productive she has to accompany him with all his meetings. Speaking of meetings. He had to submit Tony's request before the board. He could do that in the car he thought.

Kate was looking at him as he typed up Tony's request.

"What?"

"What indeed! So what are you doing?"

Rick not breaking concentration finished the request then turned to his wife.

"I was sending something to the Board for their consideration."

"I see could you be a little more specific?"

"No"

"No? are you sure?"

"Yes dear wife, I can not discuss board business without you being a board member. Right now you are not. So this is the best I can do. However, if you want to be on the board I can submit your request. I would push it too. Since, you can do anything. You are Kate Castle!"

Rick gave her a kiss the town car stopped and they got out in front of the loft. It was almost 4 Javi and Lanie both get off at 5 so Kate was quickly dialing both of them to make arrangements to meet at the Old Haunt at 6. Both texted back they would meet us there.

Rick and Kate entered the loft Meredith had beaten them here. Rick wondered did the Town car driver take his time? Alex and Alice flight was at 5 so they were ready to leave as they entered. Rick had the town car waiting when they both came downstairs. The trip to the airport was quick for a Saturday. They were taking the private Jet of the Board. So the Teeterboro airport was pretty quiet except for the Jet warming up. Rick and Kate hugged Alex and Alice as the luggage was placed on the Jet. Soon the jet was leaving and their trip to Zurich was starting.

"Rick, that was nice of you to get the charter fight for them."

"Well you did say non stop. I found this was the only way. The commercial flights did not have non stop today from here."

"You are a good brother and a great husband."

Kate kissed Rick as the town car stopped they were in front of the Old Haunt. Kate and Rick got out then proceeded into the bar.

Javi and Lanie were waiting for them.

"So spill what have you been doing?"

Rick could not hold the news of the book deal so he blurted out.

"Kate has a book deal with Black Pawn to cover the trial of the century."

"Really Kate congrats!"

"Yeah I am going to need your recollections of that time too and where is Kevin?"

"He had to rush home some sort of family emergency."

"That is too bad I wanted to discuss it with him too."

"Well I will tell him. He will Skype with you later."

So Kate related that Meredith was pregnant with William's child. And possibly she and Meredith would give birth on the same day.

"What is up with these multiple births on the same day? Is it some sort of Rodgers trait Rick?"

Rick was dumfounded this was the first he had heard of Kate and Meredith giving birth on the same day. Rick just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Alex and I and William and Eleanor are all born on the same day. So possibly?"

The get together was ending both couples had other commitments. They hugged each other a promised to Skype each other to keep in touch.

Rick and Kate walked into the Loft after such a busy day they want to relax but no they have to get everyone together for the ride to the ship. They are supposed to meet this Dr. House about 8:30. Rick got all the luggage together. Holly was sad to leave the loft and her bedroom. Alexis tried to cheer her up by getting her excited about all the new places they will see. Finally they were ready to go. The limo was packed and they all got in. The 1 hour 15 minutes later they were walking up the gang plank. Holly was happy to see her friend Jeeves standing at the top of the ramp. She waved at him and yelled.

"Hi Jeeves! Hi Jeeves!"

Jeeves was busy getting the luggage into the area where the other porters would take it to their stateroom.

Rick asked if the good Dr. was aboard.

"Yes sir but good is a relative term sir!"

"Ok Jeeves I trust you. Kate, why don't we join the good doctor in the lounge."

Kate and Rick went to meet the new Doctor.

"Hello I am Rick Castle and this is my wife Kate. She is going to be one of your patients. The other is my cousin who is also pregnant."

"Forgive me but my leg is hurting so I am not going to stand up. Please to meet you both I am Dr. House. I hope we have a pleasant trip. If you need me I will be here at the bar or soaking in the Jacuzzi. I you will excuse me I need a refresher."

Kate was taken back by the rudeness of this Doctor.

"I am not so sure on this Rick."

"Kate he comes highly recommended by Hank himself. But Hank did warn me he did not have a great bedside manner. But he is the best in what he does. So what if he is a bit crude or rude. I want you to have the best of care. Hanks says he is that is good enough for me."

"Great something I always wanted a crotchety doctor How fun!"

"Something tells me we will be grateful having him aboard. So just relax Kate we have had a long day."

"Yeah you are right I will ignore the doctor and go below and get that hot shower started."

"I will be right behind you. I have to discuss the plans with the captain first."

Rick and Kate kissed and Kate went below and Rick went in search of the Captain.

Rick finding the captain told him to set sail everyone was aboard.

"Once out of territorial water really open her up. I want to see how fast is fast!"

"Very good sir!"

Rick was heading toward their cabin but first checked in with Holly. She was going to sleep in her own room this time.

"Hey Holly, how are you doing?"

"Ok Daddy but why can I not sleep with Alexis?"

Rick was stunned Holly pronounced her sister's name correctly.

"Holly what did you just say?"

"I said why can I not sleep with my sister Alexis Daddy?"

"I thought I hear you say that. And the reason is you are a big girl now and you need to sleep in your own bed."

"But I do not want to!"

"Holly you will thank me later. You would not have to put up with Alexis moving around and awaking you or her snoring or any other trait which is annoying."

Holly thought about what her daddy said. Alexis did roll around and she did snore plus she drooled Yuck!

"I guess so Daddy."

"That is my big Girl!"

Rick kissed Holly on the top of her head and exited the room.

Rick entered their bedroom Kate was Skyping with Kevin.

"Hi Kev I need a shower I will chat at you later."

"Ok Kate Rick you take care this book idea is the bomb!"

"I am glad you think so bye Kev."

Rick kissed his wife and they both entered the shower and round 1 had begun.


	52. Chapter 52

The Sunday Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sleeping on his couch when the phone rang.

"Gibbs"

"Gibbs, good morning Michael Weston here. I have instructions. I need you to do exactly as I say. Did Alex brief you on the situation?"

"Yes"

"Good did you apply for leave?"

"Yes, that is taken care of my pack is ready. What are the instructions."

"You are to go to the ticket counter of KLM there will be a ticket registered in the name of A. Gibbs. Show them your official credentials they will take you to the plane. You are to act as the Air Marshall on this flight. It is to take you to Amsterdam. You will pick up a Eurorail pass and proceed to the train station there I will meet you. We will ride the train together into Zurich. I should meet you at 1900 Amsterdam Time the train leaves at 2000 so do not be late. I have arranged for the package you will need to be in place. You need to go now!"

"I am moving out the door."

"Good see you in Amsterdam."

Agent Gibbs did as he was told and soon was leaving US airspace. His trained eye spotted two terrorist on the plane. He got the attention of Flight attendant gave her instructions to give to the pilot. Gibbs also noticed two other passengers CIA what a coincidence!

Annie Walker and Auggie were on the plane to Amsterdam acting as a loving married couple.

"Auggie I have our targets in sight they are talking about a business arrangement to happen is Switzerland. They are in a very happy mood and they are drinking alcohol."

Auggie grimaced their intel was correct something big was going to be happening.

"Where in Switzerland Annie?"

"I do not know but the Air Marshall has noticed our targets and communicated to the Flight Attendant."

"That is not good he could cause this whole thing to blow up. I think I need a word with this Air Marshall."

"Ok Auggie he is 5 seats up and 2 seats over on the right hand side."

Auggie got up and swayed as he tried to walk but the alcohol was too much so he fell into several peoples personal areas.

"So sorry Blind man walking Drunk."

His act allowed Gibbs to react.

"Hey you look like you have had too much to drink why don't you sit here to clear your head?"

"Why thank you kind sir"

Auggie was talking away from Gibbs.

Once Auggie got seated his demeanor changed. Auggie whispered.

"Ok Air Marshall what did you say to the pilot. This is a matter of national security those two men you spotted have to be left unmolested. So tell me is there something planned when we land?"

"I sent word to the pilot of two possible terrorist onboard. I do not know what is planned."

"Ok Good so my superiors will catch that and prevent any disruption."

Auggis demeanor now changed to a Happy drunk again.

"Here Sir let me escort you to the bathroom" Gibbs said.

"Why thank you kind sir. I really need to go."

Gibbs escorted Auggie to the bathroom. Inside Auggie contacted Joan.

"Joan we have a situation. The regular Air Marshall was substituted and he has sent word about our friends on the plane to pilot. The pilot has probably contacted his superiors and yada yada yada,"

"I got it Auggie. Has the friends noticed you other than your drunk routine?"

"No Annie has not signaled my watch so I am sure they are not paying any attention."

"Good. Ok I will handle it from here."

"Great Auggie out."

Auugie used the facilities and exited the room to hear Special Agent Gibbs heavy breath a few feet away.

Gibbs grabbed his hand and whispered.

"So what are your superiors going to do?"

Auggie leaned over and whispered.

"They have it handled."

"Good."

Gibbs now being the good samaritian led Drunken Auggie back to his seat.

Annie looked up and smiled at Gibbs.

"He is such a problem when he flies. He hates it I am happy you took care of him so I did not have to deal with him."

Gibbs nodded and Auggie was placed in his seat. Gibbs moved away.

Damn CIA they are always in the way he thought.

The rest of the flight was pretty tame.

Annie and Auggie were standing in the airport. Annie was holding Auggie's hand and arm. She was scanning the airport. She spotted their targets they were heading to the train station. Annie and Auggie headed to the kiosk and purchased two Eurorail passes. They were traveling light. They only had their carry on luggage which Auggie help stow on the train. Annie was seated next to the window and their targets were still talking and having a good time. They were not noticing them at all. Annie tried to relax when she saw some one she thought she would never see again Michael Weston. He was on the platform and the Air Marshall was standing next to him.

"Auggie heads up Michael Weston is on this train along with the Air Marshall. I think we are heading to the same locale."

Auggie grimaced again.

"That is not good are they part of this scenario too? What would the CIA southern Bureau be up to?"

"Auggie, should I alert Joan?"

"No we could mess up their op as well as our own. Just pretend you did not notice them.

But keep an eye on them just in case."

Michael Weston was on the platform when he looked up and saw someone he did not believe. Annie Walker.

Gibbs had informed him that there were two CIA agents aboard the train. He would never in his wildest mind think it would be Annie and Auggie! Luckily for Gibbs and him he had the foresight to get a separate cabin for the duration of the trip so that they did not have to sit in the general seating. Annie craned her neck to see where they had disappeared. Annie got up and walked around. She then spotted them entering a cabin. Good she thought I might not have to talk to him. Annie returned to Auggie and reported.

"Ok that is that just stay cool if you have to get in contact with him."

"Ok Auggie Cool I can do."

"That's my girl!"

In the cabin, Michael laid out the plan.

"We are to check in to the hotel across from the Train station. Here is a vacant office overlooking the bank this is where the package is left for you Gibbs, It is exactly what you specified. Alex should have arrived before us and will contact us at the hotel. Our contact in MI5 says Anson is going to arrive on the late train just before the bank closes. We will have a narrow window to nab Anson. You ready Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Good then get some rest we should be in Zurich in the morning."

Annie got up and looked at the ticket stub the target just happened to leave out after falling asleep. It was to Zurich. Also a hotel registration slip was showing it was to the hotel across the street from the Train Station.

Annie quickly called the Hotel and booked both Auggie and herself one room on the same floor. Things are going to get interesting. Auggie hacked into the hotel and noticed something interesting.

"Annie Alex Rodgers is listed in this hotel."

"What the Son of the Deceased DNI? Oh Auggie I have a bad feeling we are about to blow something and it will not be pretty."

"It is a veritable of whose who of bad guys and Agents."

"What is going on?"

"I do not know but it is something big indeed. The chatter was right Zurich was something and it was going to happen soon."

"Annie just get some sleep we will let the analysts in Langley worry about these others."

"OK Auggie I will night Auggie."

Annie laid her head upon his shoulder and fell asleep.

Auggie was wondering could the rumors be true the Dragon was going to rise from the ashes like a Phoenix? No the Dragon is dead. But what if there is someone who is going to renew old ties like our friends up there? Auggie knew they need to watch out.

\\\\\

In London Anson had contacted his old friends and was going to meet them tomorrow in Zurich after removing his inheritance. Soon he thought he would be back in action! Then the sons of the enemy should watch out! The Dragon will arise again!

\\\\

The private plane touched down in Zurich about 6 Am Zurich time Sunday. Alex kissed his wife and awoke her they were in Zurich. The plane was going to stay until they were finished.

Alex and Alice checked into their presidential suite as Rick had arranged. Alice was so impressed. Both were still tired from the activities of the previous night so they relaxed in the tub and got ready for bed. The do not disturb sign was placed outside the door. Jet lagged and fatigued the newlyweds both dropped into the soft cushiony sheets and kissed then held each other close falling asleep in each arms.


	53. Chapter 53

Peter Burke was back at work Monday morning. There was an urgent message on his phone. The rest of the agents were glued to the TV sets. The Repeat for National Funeral for the Admiral was riveting everyone's eyes. Peter noticed the flag was still half staffed when walking into the building. His fellow agents were ignoring him as he got his coffee and sat down at his desk. The blinking light was bothering him. Something was wrong in the air and he knew it. Peter putting off the inevitable for no longer pressed play. This was recorded on Sunday.

"Peter this is Neal something has come up and I am leaving for France your tracker has been disabled. I do not know when I will return but I want you to know you are one of my best friends other than Chuck and I owe you big time. I wanted you to know so if you ever catch me is because my superiors allowed you to do it. This goodbye Peter I will always cherish my time with you."

Peter was stunned about the revelation on the taped message. Neal was gone again and this time with the blessing of the US Gov't? What sort of game are these people playing? How am I going to spin this?

\\\\\

Neal was walking onto the Tarmac at Teeterboro airport the Jet which just taxied to a stop had the CI logo on the tail fin. As it stopped the door opened His old friend Charles Carmichael was standing at the Doorway.

"Bryce Buddy Glad to see you are not dead! I knew it was you at the wedding!"

"Chuck Old man put it there."

Bryce wrapped is arms around his old friend.

"I love the Hat Bryce."

Sarah smirked at him from the pilot chair.

"Ok Bryce settle in we have been cleared for takeoff."

Chuck moves to the front of the plane and sat in the Co pilot seat. Soon the small jet was airborne heading to Paris then by train to Zurich.

Once airborne Chuck came back to visit while Sarah who loved to fly stayed in the pilot chair.

"Ok so what is so important that Beckman broke protocol and why are we going corporate?"

Chuck's smile was so wide you could see his individual whiter than white teeth.

"Bryce I can not say how much it is good to see you buddy I missed our Klingon games and WOW all night sessions."

Bryce smirked and gave Chuck a proper Klingon greeting and a Slap on both sides of his chest. Chuck responded with a proper Klingon return.

Sarah in the front watched on the monitor their actions. Nerds she said sweetly. She shook her head and changed vectors. They were over the Atlantic Ocean.

After the proper greeting was over Chuck got down to the real reason he needed his help.

"Bryce there has been an alert which the CIA's finance dept had placed on a suspected account. It was activated a week ago. The account held 140 Million dollars. This account was flagged to be part of the terrorist called the Dragon's financial empire. Someone called the branch in Switzerland to inquire the proper procedure in obtaining the money in the account. I need you to impersonate that person and retrieve the money for the US Gov't. I will be your backup and so will Sarah. I have the plan all laid out here."

"So why the corp instead of in house?"

"Bryce the CIA is compromised I do not know if you know this but the DNI was killed. They say it is old age but I am not buying it. There had to be a faction which we missed in the clean up. I am not sure how far it goes but they have contracted us to bypass normal procedures."

"So I am still the notorious Neal Caffery?"

"I am afraid so. It is he who we need So Sorry Bryce but you are going under again!"

Chuck brings a special hex card up to Bryce. Bryce flashes and now Neal persona is back.

Neal was knocked out after the intersect was activated. It was several hours later when Neal/Bryce awoke he was on a train passing through the French countryside.

Neal coming too saw Sarah looking at him.

"Well hello and where am I? Why does my head hurt?"

"Where you are is somewhere north of the Alps in the French countryside. The reason your head hurt is from the tranquilizer we gave you. It should go away in a few hours and you will be good as new. Oh don't look for your ankle monitor it is gone."

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage. I am Neal…"

"Yes I know the Notorious Neal Caffery. Well Neal I have a job for you. I need you to impersonate the owner of box 9992 at the Zurich National Bank. I want to retrieve the content of the box and close the account by close of business day Monday which is in about 6 hours."

"Why would I want to do this?"

"It is for your country Neal the US Gov't will be very grateful they might even commute your sentence and remove your ankle bracelet permanently. All you need to do is do what you do best Con the Bank."

"My Partner and I will supply backup and everything you need. Just say the word and it is done."

"You and an invisible partner? You still have not told me your name."

"It is Walker, Sarah Walker."

Neal froze It was Graham's CIA wild card enforcer. Every one knew who this most feared of CIA agent was.

"Good you have heard of me. Then we can commence with the pleasantries and get to what you need."

"I will need a set of fake ID's, a Coat and a Cane. I can handle what happens after that myself."

"I like a man who is confident. You will have your fake ID's, Coat and Cane before you leave this train."

Sarah got up and left the train compartment Neal was looking around. He spotted what he needed to disguise himself to leave this train behind.

Neal in his disguise opened the Door a Burly Man was standing in front of him.

"So where are you going?"

His voice was like a low growl. His face was devoid of any features except maybe disgust or slight amusement.

Neal thought better on leaving so he backed up and closed the door.

"Well that way will not do it."

Neal looked at the window to the outside it did not open. It was sealed shut. Giving up he sat down to wait.

Chuck in the other compartment watch on video how frustrated Neal/Bryce was getting. Casey just closed the door to the compartment.

"Hey Chuck" as he gave the number 43 grunt.

Chuck looked up.

"It looks like our friend in there has decided to stay awhile? I wonder what changed his mind?"

Casey smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh Ok big guy no need for words eh?"

Casey smile and sat back this train trip was not half bad considering it was a Frenchy Frenchman train!

After a few minutes Chuck noticed Neal / Bryce was going to attempt the door again but this time he has a steel poll he wrenched from the shower.

Chuck tapped on Casey's shoulder.

Casey got up looked at the monitor and stood out side the door again.

Bryce thinking he would have the element of surprise opened the door again and swung the metal pole. Casey side stepped the pole and clamped it tight against the door frame his huge bulk still blocking the entire doorway. Even his legs tight together fill the doorway. There was no crack to exploit. Casey being quick grabbed the pole and yanked it out of Neal's hand and gave him a push allowing the door to swing shut.

Neal was perplexed how did he know he had the pole and how did he anticipate the swing? Neal sat down then he figured it out. He was being monitored. Well he was going to remove that advantage.

Neal now moved into search mode and located the 3 easy cameras Chuck had installed. Neal does not have a chance Chuck thought as he planted over 20 cameras in that room Most were hidden in the ceiling tile. Neal would never notice them because they were fibre linked. Neal was kept busy as the train pulled into the station.

"It looks like it is time to get our guest ready for his job."

Chuck said to Sarah. Sarah smirked and brought the items Neal had requested.

"Here are your items as per your direction. I will accompany you to the bank we only have 40 mins left so we need to hurry lucky for us this branch is across the street from the train station."

Chuck and Casey were not the only ones whose eyes were on that bank. Alex was sitting at the café waiting for Anson to appear. He was tracked from London to Paris and now here in Zurich he came on that same train that just pulled into the station. Gibbs was up high with his rifle scope up and ready. Michael was looking through the train to see if Anson was around.

"Heads up I see Anson he is with a Beautiful Blond they are walking across the street toward the bank."

Alex spoke into his commlink.

"I see them Wait something is wrong that is not Anson repeat not Anson."

Too bad Michael's comms were not working. He rushed out on the street and drew his gun. Alex dropped his coffee and ran in front of Michael

"Wait! that is not Anson."

Neal sensing trouble ran into the bank and told them to call the police there was a kidnapping in progress.

Neal used the confusion caused by the stand off between the American Agents to get into the vault and swapped out the blank deposit box with the real one and placed it in a different location. One he happened to own at this bank. Neal slipped out into the crowd as the Police arrived. Sarah saw Neal and slid up to him.

"Where are you thinking you are going?"

Neal smile faltered when seeing Sarah beside him.

"Uh Nowhere?"

"Yes you are going to get into the car."

Ok Both Sarah and Neal entered the car and it drove out into the countryside to a villa on the lake.

Neal exited the car and Sarah kept a good eye on him.

Neal was placed in the basement and locked in the door with a heavy bar across it. There was no ventilation vents either. They have made this space Neal Caffery proof. Neal paced around knowing he was being watched.

Chuck ensconced in another room was watching Neal.

Sarah entered the room and kissed her husband.

"So did Neal do the switch?"

"Yes how did you know he would use his own safety box to place the real box in it?"

Chuck just chuckled.

"Sarah, Super computer for a Brain!

Chuck points at his head.

"Besides I know Bryce and Neal even though he does not know it he is still Bryce."

"Chuck did you know of the other team?"

"No they were a big surprise. I hope the authorities are kind to them. I think them breaking up our sting was worth them sitting in a cold cell for a day or so. You will get them out right Honey?"

Sarah now leaned over her husband and started stroking his chest with the flat of her hands her head was low next to his ear.

"Yes Sarah I will get them out somehow."

Chuck thought Neal's work is over. He got up put of his chair and walked down the stairs to the Neal proof Cell. Opening the door he was prepared for the attack which never came.

Neal sitting on the bed was playing cards.

"So you must be the mysterious partner?"

"Yes That is who I am. Neal I want you to look at this card's design."

Neal flashed and soon he awoke.

"Oh my head!"

"There is a tablet for your headache and some water in the bottle."

"Thanks Chuck so did I do what you needed?"

"Yeah Bryce you did it perfectly so well I not going to put you under and I am allowing you out of the Neal proof cell."

"Thanks Chuck I am starving."

"The food is in the galley. Eat as much as you want."

Bryce followed Chuck to the galley and stuffed himself on all the good food located there.

\\\\\

Alice was surprised to learn her new husband was in the Zurich city Jail. Alice was frantic this is terrible. Alice called Kate on the ship docked in the city of Monaco.

"Kate this is Alice this is terrible. The police here in Switzerland had arrested Alex. I do not know what to do."

"Alice calm down I am sure Rick can think of something."

"Kate hand me the phone."

"Alice Rick so tell me what happened?"

"I left to go to the spa which Alex had given me as a present. I left him at the hotel café and when I returned I was told by the hotel clerk he had been arrested."

"Ok I will look into this meanwhile do you need money? Or anything to eat?"

"No the room has room service and I have plenty of money Alex insisted that I carry it too."

"Ok then stay by the phone I will call you back.

\\\\\

Gibbs seeing the cluster in the street spies Anson running away.

I got you! Gibbs sights him in and a woman walks across his field. Anson has disappeared.

Gibbs was perturbed there is nothing he could do. Ziva gave me a number to call.

Gibbs called the number Ziva left for him.

"Us Federal Dept of Drug Enforcement How may I route your call."

"Director Carina Miller please."

"One moment. The director will be with your shortly please wait."

Gibbs hated Muzak and that was what was playing. Soon the music ended and sweet sounding voice came on the line.

"Director Carina Miller how may I help you?"

"This is special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I need your help."

Gibbs now explains how they were a team from the states which got involved with another team and now most of my team members are in jail. I would appreciate any help you could provide.

"Sure please state the names of your team members."

"Michael Weston and Alex Rodgers."

"I know them both so they are normally so professional what cause this mix up?"

"Well I saw from my perch a blonde head woman with a nice figure escorting a man with a fedora and a coat about 1.65 meter tall The woman a little taller."

Blondie! She thought! Bryce too? Oh wow this is a screw up.

"Ok Special Agent Gibbs I will look into this for you."

"Thanks Director. I do appreciate it."

Carina got off the phone and another call was incoming. Carina thought to herself it must be my lucky day.

"Director Miller."

"Hi Director Miller I do not think you remember me but I was on the Taskforce which got you this promotion. Plus you were at my wedding a few days ago."

"Rick Castle is that you?"

"Yeah you got me."

"So how is the world cruise?"

"We are here in Monaco right now and Kate says hello but the problem is my Brother.."

"He has gotten himself in jail. Yes I have heard about that from Gibbs."

"Special Agent Gibbs is in Zurich?"

"Yeah he told me Alex was part of his team which ran afoul of another team. And wound up in Jail."

"No you are mistaken he was there in Zurich on his honeymoon and Alice his new wife is frantic."

"Ok I have time give me the wife's hotel room I will visit her directly."

Carina wrote down the hotel and room number.

"Oh Thank you Carina. Kate and I are flying in as soon as the corporate jet lands. I should be later tonight I owe you one."

"No problem Rick glad to be of help. Small world is it not?"

"Yeah it is especially for trouble. Bye Carina and thanks again."

"My Pleasure. Rick see you soon."


	54. Chapter 54

Ducky sat at his small desk in his study at home. He knew his old friend Gibbs was going to run off and do something stupid. His sense of honor would require it.

A Flag Officer had been killed while on his watch, and now all of a sudden he was ordered to do nothing. Now I learned from Acting Leader Tony that Gibbs has put in for indefinite leave. I couldn't let the man just walk off without doing something. Not when I have access to the very resources his friend would need. I hadn't always been a mild mannered coroner. I had once, when I was very young, been something more.

He opened his desk and retrieved a small communications device from the back of the small drawer and turned it on. A small part of him was amazed it still worked as he spoke clearly into it.

"Open channel D..."

\\\\\

Carina's Pen beeped Carina never had the pen beep before.

Carina clicked on the pen.

"Open Channel D,"

The voice on the other end "Recognize agent Rodgers the line is clear for you director."

"Eleanor I am glad to talk with you again."

"You too Sir. What is so urgent that UNCLE would disturb me at my office."

"Ah yes right to the point. A former operative named Ilya Kuriaken called needing our help. We respond right Agent Rodgers?"

Carina was flabbergastered her old mentor was requesting help.

"Of course Director I would be pleased to assist a former legend plus my surrogate father."

"Excellent There has been a bit of a mix up and the police are holding 3 Americans."

"Three Director? I heard of only two."

"No Agent there is Three. Please use your UNCLE credentials and get them released."

"I will comply Director."

"Good Agent you have a good day."

Carina click off the pen and placed it back in the drawer of her desk.

Carina closed her computer and gathered her clothes and exited out of her office.

"Agnes?"

"Yes Director?"

"I am leaving for the day."

"Very Good Director Have a good night."

"You also Agnes."

\\\\\\

Carina went into the parking garage and saw the beloved White Porsche Turbo Targa sitting just waiting for her. Carina bypassed it for the Black SUV. Carina got in and fired up the engine. She exited the building and went to City annex where the jail was located.

Getting into the building she entered the inspectors' office.

"Ah Agent Rodgers of UNCLE, welcome to my humble abode. A drink perhaps?"

"No thank you I need you to release the three Americans which are in your jail to me."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"To repay an old debt Inspector."

"A debt to whom Agent Rodgers?"

"My mentor and surrogate father Ilya Kuriaken."

The inspector's jovial manner vanished as he reached for his phone. He argued with the man on the phone but finally he finished the phone conversation.

The three men you need will be arriving shortly.

"That is good inspector I am glad you can repay some of the debt you own my mentor but remember your debt is not even a quarter paid back and he keeps good records!"

The inspector looked worried.

"I am sure he does."

The inspector looked at his shoes.

Carina looking bored waited and soon the three men were brought in front of her.

"These are the three men you requested Inspector."

The Inspector waived the young guard way.

Alex looked around Michael looked sheepish and Casey just looked Mad!

"Ok Agent Rodgers they are all yours!"

Carina looked them over

"Come on boys you have some explaining to do!"

Alex noticed the inspector call Carina agent Rodgers.

Carina placed them still in handcuffs into the SUV. After closing the doors she started the vehicle and left the annex. She handed the keys to the cuffs to Alex first then Michael and finally Casey.

"John Casey, how did you get wrapped up in this CF?"

"I was crossing the street at the wrong time I guess!"

"Agent Weston you know better than to draw a gun in Zurich my god you could have been shot! Everyone owns a weapon here!"

"Alex, how did you get involved?"

"I appreciate the rescue but I was just having coffee at the café and the police arrested me."

"So Agent Rodgers huh? So how did you effect out removal from incarceration?"

"When a legend like Ilya Kuriaken calls and asks for help, important people listen."

"I am sure of that."

"Besides he is my surrogate father. He raised me In Russia I do not know who my real parents were but he was a good mentor and a good friend. I am going to take you to your hotel your wife is very worried about you Alex."

"Ok Agent Rodgers but I think I need to talk to you later it is important."

"Oh Yeah Rick and Kate should be at your hotel room when we get there."

"You called my brother and his wife?"

"No actually he called me but no matter I need to figure out what to do with you other two."

"Michael can be dropped off at my hotel he has a room there."

"Casey I have no idea where you are going."

Casey smirked. "That is ok I will arrange my own transport."

"Ok well then I'll leave you here at the taxi stand across from the hotel."

"Fine thanks Carina I will owe you one."

"Casey that is right and I will come to collect!"

"I will be waiting."

\\\\\

Annie Walker was sitting in the side walk café and Auggie was sitting beside her with his arm around her shoulder.

"So Annie what is happening?"

"Uh Get this a Blond woman and guy with a cane were crossing the street to the bank and Michael showed up and pointed a gun at them. Alex sitting next to us ran into the street waving his hands."

"I heard that part. He said something about Anson?"

Annie looked at Auggie waiting. The police had just arrived and were taking 3 men into custody.

"Let me look him up. Oh Annie look at your phone this is what is up. They were trying to capture Anson. He is one bad guy! Keep you eyes open we might need to catch him ourselves."

Annie scanned the surrounding faces.

"Auggie there he is. I am going to give chase."

Annie took off after Anson and caught him a few blocks away. Annie called Auggie.

"I got Anson I am taking him to our hotel room meet me there."

"Ok Annie good work. I think Mr. Anson will be very handy indeed."

Annie had the slumpt over Anson on her shoulder as she entered the hotel. The hotel clerk looked at her with compassion.

"He can not hold his liquor." She told them in German.

The Clerk looked amused and a bit sad at the same time.

"Imagine a woman like that having to deal with a drunk of a husband!"

Annie just gave a sad smile and forced Anson into the elevator. Meanwhile Auggie had gotten back to the hotel room and was waiting to deal with Anson.

Annie knocked on the door. Their friends from the airplane were standing outside their room. They seemed to be wondering when their friend would arrive. They looked at Annie trying to prop up her "husband" soon the door was opened and she forced both of them through the door.

"You sure took your time Annie."

"Can't help it our targets next door were in the hallway. They were upset. They were talking about their friend was late."

As Auggie was tying Anson up

"That is not good our targets might be ready to call the meeting off?"

"Maybe but maybe not. They did not seem too concerned about it. But they did talk about my drunken husband."

"Annie what did you use on him?"

"Standard twilight darts, you gave them to me. Why?"

"Did they have the yellow tips?"

"Yeah"

"Those are not standard those are extra strength! He is going to be out for at least a day. Annie."

"Auggie we need help and I know right where to find it."

"Ok Annie be careful If you are going to where I think you are going good luck."


	55. Chapter 55

Soon Carina and Alex were opening the door to his hotel suite.

"Not bad fairly fancy but not overpowering so."

Alice launched herself at her husband.

"Oh Alex I was so worried what happened?"

"Oh just a mix up but Agent Rodgers here got me out right Agent Rodgers?"

Carina said "Right."

Rick's ears perked up when he heard Alex say Carina's Last name.

"Carina I thought your last name is Miller?"

"Oh our friend here has many names don't you Eleanor!"

"Alex, are you sure?"

"Rick look at her, tall like William's mom and William himself. Red hair like Alexis, Martha, Holly and Kate here! She is our long lost sister!"

"Sister?"

"You are Eleanor Rodgers correct?"

Carina nodded her head.

"I have something to show you."

Alex got into his briefcase and pulled out the dossier on Eleanor.

"Sit dear sister and look at this file it is all about you."

Carina was dumbfounded. She was related to the Rodgers of NYC! She looked at her original birth certificate. She looked at her childhood picture with Ilya and his wife Irina. Those were happy times.

"How did you come across this file?"

"Well Eleanor since you are my Sister that means…"

"The Admiral was my father? He was my real father?"

Alex smirked as Carina realized she had a family. One that included The Richard Freaking Castle!

"I am sure Iyla did not keep that information from you did he?"

Carina shook her head.

"No he never said who my father was but when I entered UNCLE I was surprised when he told me what my Agent name was. Before that I was called Elena by his wife who sadly passed away my second year away at Norte Dame. I lost track of my mentor after that. But I was in the spy world and Alex you know what that entails."

"Yes dear Sister I certainly do know that very well."

Rick hugged Carina then Kate then Alice followed by Alex.

"Welcome Home dear Sister."

The happy reunion was broken by a knock at the door. Kate the closest opened the door to see a slim shorter Blonde woman who charged passed Kate as if she was not standing there.

Alex, Alice, Rick, Carina all stopped and looked at the newcomer.

"Alex Rodgers right?"

"I am he."

"I am pleased to meet you but I have Anson."

"Who are you?"

"Oh so sorry I am Agent Annie Walker CIA. My partner Auggie and I have him captured in the next hotel room down. I mistakenly hit him with an extra strong twilight dart. I think we need the rest of your team here."

"Rest of your team? Alex…"

"Alice my darling we came to Zurich for our honeymoon that is true but that is not the full reason. We are here to capture the man responsible for shooting my father. He is linked with the Dragon."

Kate's heart stops when she heard those two words. She leaned against Rick for support.

Carina standing there interrupts.

"Agent Walker, are you perhaps were related to a different Agent Walker?"

"She is my cousin. Our family never talks about that side of the family being a bunch of Con artist and such."

"I see well, your cousin is here and we need to get all the groups together. Alex assemble your team. I will contact Blondie and get her team here. Everyone else you are staying put this is National security we are discussing."

Carina gets on her secure phone and called Chuck.

"Hey Chuckles I need to get everyone and come to the hotel across the street from the train station and go to the presidential suite I need everyone, Bryce included."

"Hi Carina I will get them together right away but I hope you have something to eat Bryce has been starving all day."

"Food will be waiting. Hurry it is important."

"Ok Carina we will be there in about 20 mins?"

"That is fine I'll see you here."

Annie left to inform Auggie of the situation. She and Auggie dragged Anson to the Presidential suite and locked him in the bathroom bound hand a foot around the toilet. There was no way he would escape.

When they returned they also brought Auggie's cool toys. There would be no way to listen in on any conversation in this room. Soon the people arrived first was Gibbs and Michael who Kate greeted at the door. They were lead into the conference room. Food was available.

The next to knock were John Casey, Bryce, Sarah and finally Chuck.

Everyone was introduced to each other. They let Auggie take the lead.

"Ok everyone it seems like we all have been part of something but we did not know the whole. Now we do."

The group all looked at one another.

"This op is going to be strictly off the books. We have the heard that the Dragon was going to rise again and all his old friends are here in this hotel."

"What I could piece together. Anson the sleeping beauty over there had called this meeting to proclaim himself the new Dragon. I think that is a chilling idea."

Chuck now stood up and started to fill in the blank spots.

"I think I know what he was going to do. We were tasked in emptying a certain bank account which was known as the Dragon's. We knew someone was going to use the money we stole for something not so good. I believe the money was to refinance his father's activities in the Middle East. Once the opium was flowing then other parts would have been activated."

Chuck now outlined what was Anson's master plan.

"Now we have the ability to arrest them all. Just let loose Anson and I know how he will not suspect a thing. I need my jet in Paris to arrive it has some very specialized equipment on board."

Chuck now outlined a plan to capture all of them who were at the hotel.

Chuck had a voice modifier used to repeat a message from Anson to the members of the group that because of the activity of the police he was unable to get into the bank so they need to reschedule for tomorrow.

Chuck sent the message to the assembled bad guys. They all broke up their conference and went to their individual hotel room. Kate could hear the men walking down the hall. Kate froze they were speaking Russian.

"Guys you need to listen to this there are Russian Mafia involved."

"Kate are you sure?"

"Yeah, Alex I am sure."

"Dad suspected the Russian were part of the Dragon's group but until now we had no proof!"

"Well tomorrow we will have that proof. So does everyone know what they are doing?"

Everyone nodded.

"Great well until tomorrow."

John Casey picked up the sleeping Anson over one of his broad shoulder. He then used the service elevator to drop him into their special van. The rest of the group got in and took them to the villa. Anson was dropped into the special Neal proof room to let him sleep it off.

Sarah stood next to Chuck.

"You are not going to intersect him are you Chuck?"

"No just wipe his memory of the pass two days. You got the cards to work on non intersected people?"

"Yeah Ellie was the one with the break through. But the cards are kept on the plane so I need the CI jet here before I can activate this plan. It all hinges on Bryce. I just do not want to put my best friend under again."

"I know Chuck it is hard seeing him but him not recognizing you. Come to bed I need you badly!"

Chuck smiled and asked as they were getting ready for bed.

"So what did you think of Annie and Auggie?"

"It so reminded me of us Chuck should I have a talk with my cousin?"

"Do you think it would do any good?"

"I do not know until I try."

Chuck chuckled.

"My wife the matchmaker, come here Wife."

Chuck took the lead and soon they were making sweet music together.

The next door room John Casey was sick of hearing those love birds go at it. So he went out to walk the perimeter. He found Bryce munching on a sandwich looking at the stars.

"Larkin."

"Casey."

The two men stood side by side looking into the darkness of Space.

They soon parted and by the time Casey got into his bedroom the silence from the room next door was a blessing.

Tomorrow was show time! Casey thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	56. Chapter 56

Michael Weston returned to the hotel room which he shared with Agent Gibbs, He was on the phone with his wife.

"Fi Hold Yes I was in Jail but… No I do not need you here…. I have other types of help… Yes I let Anson escape but…Wait you are not listening…. I said I did but we had some unexpected help… Yes CIA but this is totally off the books… Fi calm down Gibbs is with me he is great back up… Remember the Ex CIA group we met at the wedding? Yes they are here too… Carina yes I know Fi…. Would you let me explain…No, I do not need Sam or Jesse…I will be fine…. Yes I know Rick and Kate are here too… Ok I will tell them hello for you… I just wanted to hear you voice I miss you Fi. I will be home after this is over I promise you. I love you too bye Fi."

"Gibbs looked over at his partner and just shrugged. He once knew that frantic phone call too. Gibbs got in to his rack and promptly fell asleep."

Michael looking out the window at the Bank sign which was all lit up. It was up to the EX CIA group and their friends now we are just back up to round up the bad guys. To avoid a bloodbath Chuck was issuing all Trank weapons. As soon as Anson joins the conference and he reveals his plan that is when we crash in then take them all down. It is a simple enough plan. Let hope it works. I hope Carina frees up enough resources since we will need a 737 to fit all the bad guys! Plus cooperation from the Swiss side would not hurt either.

\\\\\

It was early Tuesday morning the CI pilot called Chuck to announce they had arrived.

Chuck got up and drove to meet the plane.

"Thanks Jack I am glad you were in London."

"Hey, this is what a general in Air Force can do for you and I like to fly. I certainly do not get to do that behind a desk. Besides you are family."

Chuck smirked. "I thank you for your dedication."

"Hey I knew your old man and your mother. They are good people. This was no inconvenience."

"Say hello to Sam for me."

"I will do."

Jack climbed out of the plane and walked around a corner and disappeared.

Chuck sighed "He always has to make a dramatic exit."

Chuck packed up what he needed and got out of the plane then headed back to the villa.

There he found John Casey manning the security console. Anson had just woken up and is very disoriented.

I am going to get Sarah to talk to him then I will come in and knock him out again. We then need to place him in the hotel across from the bank. Then it is up to Bryce to get him his money by convincing him he was his partner. I hope Bryce can do it. I just do not want to get Neal out.

"Relax Bartowski Larkin is a trained operative. He will do just fine."

Anson was not looking when the door to his cell opened and Sarah decked in her Agent Walker cat suit walked in.

"You are going to tell me everything."

Sarah administered a CI patented true serum which Ellie had specially prepared. Soon Anson was bragging how he acted alone and brought down the Enemy. The he confided how he has set up this meeting with all his father's old contacts. He was to become the new Dragon. He then told Sarah how it was going to happen. After getting his confession on tape Sarah gave the antidote. She then left the room. She smiled at her husband as he was entering the room.

"Anson I want you to look at this card. You will remember nothing of the past two days. The bank was being robbed and the police were in the way. You went to your hotel room to wait. It is morning you are waiting for the Bank to open. Your partner is in the room with you. His name is Neal can you remember that?"

"Yes my partner's name is Neal. The police were in the way we are waiting in the hotel room."

"Good."

Chuck now gave Anson another lighter dosed trank.

Chuck signaled for Casey to pick up the sleeping Anson. Everyone piled into the van. Bryce/Neal was waiting in the hotel room when Casey dropped him on his bed they quickly disrobed him and placed him in his pajamas. Everyone left and knock on the presidential suite. The Conference room had been transformed into a nerve center with many monitors and computers set up around the table Alex and Alice were still in the bedroom. Michael was up early placing the bugs in the conference room where the Bad Guys would meet. Chuck's special CI cameras were placed in the correct positions. Auggie was at the console when most everyone arrived. It was up to Bryce to sell it.

Anson awoke in his bed. He had an awful headache and he spied Bryce.

"Neal get me some aspirin My head is aching!"

Chuck looked happy the suggestion worked he recognized Neal.

Bryce / Neal got Anson some aspirin then gave it to him.

"You almost got caught yesterday. Lucky for you the police arrived to cart off Michael Weston."

"Michael is here? So how will I get the funds?"

"You stay here. This is why you partnered with me. Remember I AM the notorious Neal Caffery. Relax I will get the money. They do not know about me. I can slip in and slip out without raising any suspicions. It is best you stay hidden until the meeting. It would not be good if the guest of honor was a no show. You did that yesterday. They were not too happy but the Swiss police in the way kind of smoothed it over. So I suggest you do not do it twice."

"You are right Neal I do need to stay out of sight. Good Thinking I am glad I made you my partner. You were so confined in New York! It is nothing but good times ahead! Here is the special Briefcase to hold the money. Bring it to me at once."

Bryce / Neal was thrown for a loop the briefcase was not in the plan.

"OK Anson hand it to me unopen and let me open it for you."

The earwig in Bryce's ear came to life. It was Chuck's voice.

"Hold it closer to the light Bryce. Ok I got it."

Chuck now explained to Bryce how to disarm the poison gas and dart to open the case safely.

Bryce/ Neal following Chuck's directions smoothly opened the case. Bryce showed Anson the empty case.

"I told you piece of cake."

Anson was impressed.

"You are the right man for this job. It is 9 AM the bank is just opening go get the money."

Bryce as Neal closed the case and walked out of the hotel with Gibbs watching with his scope to see if there were any more surprises.

Neal gave his name and credentials and retrieved the box and the account. The CIA had grossly miscalculated. There was 4 Billion in bearer bonds and another 200 million in cash plus three bags of diamonds worth at least another 15 million. Neal was taking to Chuck as he was placing each item in the case. The camera on Neal was capturing an image of all the items. Chuck's software was creating a database of where these items came from. There was a long list of crimes associated with each item. Once they were distributed to the Bad Guys assembled they would have them on many more charges.

Neal finished emptying the box and closed the account. Neal closed the briefcase and armed the protection.

Neal stepped out of the Bank. Ready for the bad guy to try something. Yes Chuck was correct and Black SUV screeched to a halt and two badguys got out with weapons. It was the Russian Mafia trying to steal the briefcase. Sarah and Casey step out of the crowd and dropped the Russians. The driver was taken out by Alex. Alex shoved the Driver over and everyone piled into the car. The car was deposited back at the villa and the 3 bad guys were interrogated.

Bryce was a bit antsy.

"Hey Guys I need to get back to the hotel Anson is waiting he probably saw me get nabbed."

Chuck looked up from the Monitor.

"Oh Yeah I guess Sarah and Casey are Busy. I will drive you back. They can come back with the badguy's car later to join the party."

Chuck entered the hotel presidential suite to meet with Alex who was dropped off earlier and Gibbs who was down from his perch.

"How did you know of the double cross by the Russians?"

"Once Kate alerted me that there were Russians involved I figured since they are Russians they really did not want a new Dragon. So to stop that they figure if Anson did not have the money no new Dragon. They were following our original plan. Steal the money."

Bryce walked into the Room Anson was frantic.

"I saw you get captured but yet here you are. Did you get the money?"

Neal raised the Briefcase.

"Good I need you with me when we go to the meeting. I am hoping none of my father's old friends will try another attempt."

"No I think I convinced them it would be a bad idea. The thought of poison gas did not appeal to them much so they let me go."

"Good Thinking Bryce. He is totally convinced they let you escape." Chuck whispered in his ear.

Bryce winked at the camera.

"Ok everything is here."

Anson closed the case and handed it to Neal.

"It is time to coronate a New Dragon. Let's go."

Neal with Anson walked to the conference room.

"Gentlemen you knew my father and you profited greatly by that association. I come bringing new funds to activate the Middle East operations. Neal would you please."

Neal opened the case and showed the assorted Badguys the wealth inside which would be distributed by Anson's direction. Soon the case was empty and the meeting was ending. That is when Neal said Now.

Neal grabbed Anson then ducked under the Table when the flash bangs went off. Anson slipped through Neal's hold and ran for the stairs. Getting to the roof was the helicopter he has ordered. Running toward the copter, Annie appeared and trank him again. Auggie appeared next to her. He loaded Anson in to the helicopter and flew off to the airport where a DEA 737 was on the tarmac idling its engines waiting for the rest of the badguys.

Auggie placed Anson in the front where none of the other passengers would see him. After securely fastening him to the seat he withdrew and the next batch of badguy were brought in. In total 67 bad guys were placed on the plane. Carina was lauded by the DEA agency again for such a superb job in capturing the notorious bad guys. Once full the plane winged to the US and supermax prison for them to await trial.

This was the thrilling ending of the Dragon's empire for once and all. Kate was there chronicling everything from the insider point of view.

\\\\\

Once everything was done Chuck contacted the General in the comfort of the CI jet. He told her details and how CI fulfilled their contract and more.

"I should have known it was your plan Chuck. The nation owes you another debt of thanks. Your take from the heist was 10% recovered plus 5 million as agreed. That is 457 Million that the US Gov't is paying you. Congrats Chuck you are my best team!"

"Thank you General but we had much help now what about Bryce?"

"He was instrumental in getting Anson to trust him so we could set the bad guys up. Please do not tell me I have to put him under again."

"I am so sorry Chuck but Bryce as Neal is important where he is. However, I can get his sentence commuted. He will not be tied anymore. Plus you need to tell him what he did was in the service of the country. I will handle the FBI."

Ok General I will do it. Oh Congrats on being named the new DNI! Chuck out.

The General's face was in surprise as the screen closed. No one had been told yet of the appointment.

Sarah saw the sadness in her husband's face. She told Casey to get up here and take over.

As soon as Casey took control of the plane. Sarah got up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know sometimes orders suck but Neal is important to the White Collar division. It would not have its success rate without him. However, you can modify his programming you could have him remember you from this operation. He will not be totally Bryce but he would at least know you and trust you."

"Yeah Sarah I never thought of that before. Ok you are right I will do it that way."

"Bryce old buddy"

Bryce saw the card in Chuck's hand.

"I guess I will not remember you after I see the card? So I guess this is goodbye?"

"No Bryce it is not like that but Neal is important in the White Collar division you are needed there The CIA agent Bryce Larkin is dead. I am so sorry Buddy but when you see me next you will only remember this operation and how Neal Caffery saved the day."

"So I will remember you and Sarah and Casey and all the rest?"

"Yes those memories will stay but you will have been Neal not Bryce."

"So I will see you on the other side."

"Yes Bryce you will."

Chuck now brought up the card to activate the intersect and modified the program.

Neal awoke with a head ache.

"Neal the country has a big debt of gratitude. We are coming into New Jersey. An old Friend is waiting for you on the tarmac. Good Luck Neal."

The plane touched down at Teeterboro airport.

Neal got off the plane and there was Peter, Mozzie, El and Someone he thought he would never see again. Alex.

"Welcome Home Neal we are so proud of you."

"Yeah Neal the Suit said you were working with the CIA and DEA on this one?"

Alex hugged Neal and said

"You are the best thief around!"

Peter walked up to him with an official Presidential pardon!

"I wanted to present this to you and offer my thanks."

"Thank You Peter this is overwhelming."

"Plus your old job is waiting for you if you want it."

"Yes Peter I do want my old job. New York is my town now."

Chuck was smiling as he closed the door to the plane. Next stop was Chicago and Ellie's home cooking.

The plane took off while the group was getting into the limo which had brought them across the river. Soon they were toasting Neal's success in Peter's and El's living room. The rest of his FBI friends were there too. Neal had come home.


	57. Chapter 57

Back at the hotel room the teams were breaking down the equipment Rick was standing next to Kate holding her tight.

"Rick I thought we are going to Paris and Berlin on this excursion but we got to Zurich instead."

"That is ok because we have visitors. The door open and Holly ran in to Kate's awaiting arms. She was followed by the Rest of the Family."

"Rick How?"

"Simple as soon as we found out Carina was Eleanor. I knew she would not be able to leave her important post to join us. So I wanted her to know the family."

"Dad sent me a text and we all boarded the train and it has taken us awhile to get here."

Alex was talking to Carina. He was showing the documents which she needed to sign. She was now a very wealthy woman.

Rick made the introductions.

Carina had an Aunt and two Brothers, Two Sisters in law and two Nieces plus an older Uncle in law and a Cousin. She had a family.

Carina was impressed how much she looked like her Aunt, Nieces and Cousin. Her red hair was always such anomaly but now she could see it was a family trait.

"So Carina I see you have your inheritance. So what are your plans? You have barely set up in your new position and already you have done another major bust. You do not have to work if you do not want to work. You have the rest of your life to work. Why not join the family on the cruise? Oh I forget which name would you like us to call you. Eleanor or Ellie sounds a bit old fashion don't you think?"

"I am keeping Carina. It suits me and that is what most people know me. As for the offer I am tempted. Let me call my bosses in DC to see what I can arrange."

"I am sure you need to go back to your office there is probably lots of paperwork waiting for you."

"Yes probably there is but I will have you an answer within the day if you all are staying that long?"

"Oh we need to see the sights. So far only the airport and train station and this hotel. So yes we are staying. Alex and Alice are on their honeymoon so sorry to disrupt it."

"That is ok Rick. It sure was exciting seeing all the equipment and preparation for the op. I do not think I have experienced anything like it before."

"Darling I doubt it will happen again."

"Brother, never say that who knows when the bad guys will strike again. In our lives Kate and I have been in the middle of some very harry situations."

"Yeah like Freezers and Being dropped into the East River."

"Or tossed from buildings…"

Rick and Kate were finishing each other's sentences again.

Carina asked Alexis,

"Do they do that often?"

"Yeah it is very common for them."

As Alexis rolled her eyes.

Their lips touched and soon Rick and Kate were making out.

"Ewww Children present!"

Rick and Kate pulled apart breathless.

Rick gathered up the brood and said good bye to his brother and Sister in law.

They all left to go explore the city and the Alps.

Carina stayed behind.

"What a family!"

"Yes Sister that was my impression too."

"Really?"

"Yes I was in deep cover for many years and nobody except Rick and my late father knew of my existence but some I found out later did suspect I was around but there was no proof since I was a perfect mimic of my brother."

"So you substituted for him?"

"Yeah you could say that. Actually I have only been part of the family for about a month."

"Wow you entered with a bang didn't you?"

Alex laughed.

"Yes I guess I did but Carina this family is very accepting and forgiving too. These are wonderful people once you get to know them."

Carina looked at Alex in wonderment.

"I know where your mentor is"

"Really? Where?"

"He works with Gibbs actually as the ME for NCIS. I am sure he would be delighted to see you once again."

Gibbs took that moment to enter the room from the conference room. His pack was ready.

"Carina a pleasure."

"Gibbs, Alex told me your ME is my old mentor."

"What Ducky? I guess he is since I know much about his history. You know his mother died recently. She was English but lived in America in the DC area."

Carina was surprised. Her mentor was at NCIS for all this time.

"Be sure to tell him Elena said hello."

"I will. Now if Michael could show up we would be heading to the airport."

Oh I got that covered. Rick is lending you all the Murder Ink private Jet to fly you all home. I wish you a good trip home.

Michael entered the room with the phone to his ear. It was his wife wanting all the details. He quickly got off the phone.

"Carina, Alex, Gibbs, I am ready just point me to the airport."

"Ok Mike you are with me" Gibbs said.

"Michael, it was good to work with you again. You have my number do not be a stranger ok"

Carina hugged him then back off.

"So who are we waiting on?"

The last out of the room were Auggie and Annie. They looked like they were in their own world.

Alex cleared his throat and they broke apart but Annie held on to his hand.

"We are ready. Right Annie?"

"Right Fiancée"

Alex smiled there was something really different about those two and the ring on Annie's finger might have something to do with the new attitude.

Carina suspected the talk with Blondie had set them straight.

Annie and Auggie said their goodbyes and along with Gibbs and Michael exited the room.

Carina said her goodbyes. It was only Alex and Alice left in the almost empty room. They looked at each other and soon they were kissing then heading toward the bedroom.

\\\\\

Carina looked at the photo of the whole family she was sent to her phone and laptop.

She had passed Anges by and was sitting at her desk.

The call to Washington was being put through. Soon she was speaking to not her boss but the DNI herself General Beckman.

"General a pleasure but I do not understand I wanted to talk to my immediate boss not the head of all the services."

"Blame me for that Carina. I got word you wanted to abandon your post since you are now a wealthy woman?"

"No General I just want an indefinite leave so I can be with my family."

"Indefinite leave is granted. A grateful nation applauds you Carina. Have fun with your family. Your replacement in this position has already been chosen when you return it will be to DC as Head of International Operation is that good with you?"

"I am happy General. Thank you."

"No Thank you Carina!"

Carina gathered her things and grabbed her phone and called Rick.

"Hey Carina, That was fast I did not expect you to call so quickly."

"Well Brother what can I say. So where are you guys? I will meet you wherever you are."

"Well we are in the snow at the top of Mt Titlis. We are going to eat at the restaurant why not join us."

"Ok I will I should be there in an Hour."

"Oh that would be plenty of time right now Holly is enjoying the snow and there is a snowball fight going on. However we have to leave the Mountain by 6PM since that Ice Storm we suffered in the Atlantic is coming this way."

"I will see you at the restaurant. Bye Rick."

"Bye Carina see you soon."

Carina drove her Porsche turbo targa to Lucerne then she caught the tram to the top of the mountain. She was entering the restaurant when she heard.

"Hey Aunt Carina!"

It was Holly and her face was red from exposure to the cold.

"Hey Holly, why don't you show me where the rest of the family is?"

"They are over there."

Holly pointed to the table right up against the window so you could see the mountain views.

"Ok so where were you going?"

"I have to go to the bathroom but no one would take me so I was going to go by myself."

"Ok Holly I need to freshen up too. Let's go together ok?"

"Ok Aunt Carina. Let's go. It is that way."

Carina was tugged by Holly to the bathroom. It was very strange for Holly to see a woman handing out towels. Carina accepted one of the warm towels and waited for Holly to finish. A few minutes later Alexis came running into the room and spotted Carina.

"Hey Carina have you seen Holly? She was supposed to wait for me so I could take her but she has disappeared."

"Calm down Alexis. Holly is fine she found me instead. She is in one of the stalls on the other side. I have been watching the exit she has not left this room. I have it handled."

"I am glad. But she needs to learn not to run away even if she gets impatient."

"I am sure she is plenty sorry. Alexis why not go back and tell your folks I am here and got it covered. Besides how hard is it to deal with a little girl as sweet as Holly?"

"Ok Carina I will wash my hands then tell them you have arrived."

"Thanks. I will be there directly after Holly reappears."

Alexis left the washroom.

Holly now appeared.

"Are you all done?"

Holly nodded her head.

"OK now you need to wash your hands. Let me pick you up and there you go."

Holly could reach the soap and water. Soon her hands were clean.

Carina wiped her hands and her face. They left the room together and joined the family.

Rick stood up and offered Carina a chair then sat back down.

Carina was not used to any man doing that for her especially not a family member.

Once seated the inquiries came fast and furious. Everyone wanted to know all about her. Alex was right they are an accepting family.

Rick had to halt the inquiries at one point to allow Carina time to eat.

Holly was the one with the most questions. Alexis just sat there looking at what possibly she would look like when she was older. She always had Grams to see but nothing close to her age or perhaps her father's age since they were born on the same day.

Carina realized she had a birthday not some made up one. But a real birthday Carina realized she was older than she thought she was. Oh Well. Since it was 7th of April she just had a birthday. Rick noticed that Carina was counting on her fingers.

"Carina what are you doing counting on your fingers?"

"I am calculating my real age since I was not informed of my real age nor did they tell me my real birthday. I saw on my birth certificate that I was really born on April 1st. I would have never had guess I was that old."

"Yeah Time does seem to slip away especially what you were doing."

Alexis looked at her Dad did he really look that old?

"I have an idea once we return to the ship we will have a belated birthday party for you!"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Rick, why not ask her first. He is such a little boy when it comes to celebrations."

"No Kate that is ok. I think Rick on to something. I never had a birthday party growing up. I think it would be nice."

"Ok Carina be prepared for more questions because I am sure everyone will want to get you a gift which you would like."

The numbers of questions were overwhelming. They were continuing as the rode the tram down the mountain. They only stopped when Carina was about to get into her car.

Alexis ran over and asked to ride with her to the hotel. The train was way too slow!

Carina nodded her head and opened the passenger door,

"Hold on Alexis since we will not be moving slow at all!"

Carina pealed out of the parking lot and soon they were flying down the highway.

Alexis like the speed of the Porsche. She was thinking she would like to own one after getting out of Medical school.

"So I hear you are a Medical School Student?"

"Yeah I would have graduated in May but because of your father's death. They gave me one month bereavement deference. So I will graduate in June instead."

Carina nodded as she darted in between cars

"From There Dad has arranged that Callie and I to be interns at a new teaching hospital he is creating in Florida. So it looks I will stay at the compound for awhile after graduation."

"I see well I had fun in Florida. So it is not the worst place to be."

"Yeah I guess. Have you ever had your life turn upside down in the matter of days?"

"Yes I can say that happened once or twice. Like when I thought Bryce was dead that left me a bit breathless for awhile."

"Did you really like him?"

"Well there is like and there is like if you know what I mean."

Alexis nodded knowingly.

"I mean he was a smug arrogant bastard when I knew him but yet he was easy to talk to and fun to be around."

Alexis look at her Aunt to see a bit of tear falling down her face but she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"I think I missed that fun most of all. Now I find out he is not dead at all that also threw me."

Alexis did not know what to say if someone she thought was dead was actually alive.

"I could see how that would be a problem."

"Yeah, here is the hotel lets park and wait for the rest of the family in the café."

"So I was there the night everything happened how are you feeling?"

"Well to be honest I got some closure from the funeral of both my grandfather and my fiancée. It was good for me to go to them but the one part of the closure I would never suspect was when I heard the man responsible for this action was locked away. I understand you are the reason for that to happen. I thank you so much for that."

"Wait Alexis I did not do it all by myself. Your parents were involved, your uncle, several of his close friends, many of my closest friends and a few newcomers. It was a combined effort. I just got the glory since the rest would not take it."

"I understand like Special Agent Gibbs. He would never take credit. I like him he is a very nice guy."

"Exactly! My friend Blondie and her husband Chuck are another example."

"I wish I got to meet all of these wonderful people."

"Well I think you did well most of them were at your parent's wedding."

"Oh there were so many people and I was the wedding planner so I was kept busy during the whole thing so I did not even begin to relax. So if they were there I would not have met them or if I did it was in passing."

Carina order a drink and Alexis declined.

"I do know Michael, Daniel, Gibbs and some of the others who work with my parents. But I have never been directly exposed to my parent's work."

"I hear Jesse is single."

"Yeah he is good on the eyes too."

Alexis giggled when the rest of the family appeared.

"Hey slow pokes! We have been here at least and Hour and half waiting for your guys!"

"Hey Daughter, that train was slow!"

"I know that is why I left with Aunt Carina. She drives like Ziva!"

"Oh thanks I needed that image of my oldest daughter and Sister going off a cliff!"

"Come on Rick you know I drive safe!"

"Sure safe is a relative term. So what is the plan?"

"You tell me Rick."

"Well we have a full floor of the hotel booked so you can stay here or go back to your apt?"

"I think the apt is out they are packing me up and sending me back to DC after the cruise."

"Oh really you are coming with us? Why did you not tell us before at the restaurant?" Alexis screamed.

I would have but I was being asked so many questions I did not have time to even answer them.

Ok well then you have a pick of rooms pretty much everyone can have one by themselves.

"Oh Aunt Carina can we share a Room?"

Alexis looked so earnest Carina could not say no.

"Sure Alexis, That is fine with me."

"Ok then everyone else except Holly who is in the suite with us has a room."

"Tomorrow we are off to Berlin. So everyone get a good night sleep."

Alexis and Carina chatted until the wee hours then fell asleep.

The rest of the family was exhausted after the excursion on the mountain.

Kate pulled out the laptop and was adding notes for the book. She worked until the wee hours too.

Needless to say the family was not quite awake when they boarded the train to Berlin.

Rick had gotten several cabins. Most everyone was asleep until they arrived at Berlin and soon they were entering the hotel and most zombie walked into their beds.


	58. Chapter 58

The Flight from Zurich was one of quiet contemplation. Annie and Auggie were sharing a kiss and cuddling in the couch on the side of the plane. Gibbs was sleeping in his comfortable extended chair. Only Michael was awake he was doing paperwork for the taskforce with FDLE. He wanted to make sure that Jim would get all the details he needed to close the case for good. The old Bugaboo of Anson's being alive and free was banished. Anson is by now entering a SuperMax facility in Colorado. He will never see the light of days. The Governor of New York has asked the Bureau of Prisons to allow him to be guest at the special facility which was built by anonymous donors to house the Dragon. The DNI thought it would be a fitting place. The Dragon was killed there and the Son of the Dragon would share the same fate.

The plane touched down on the tarmac at National Airport. Gibbs got up and shook Michael's hand.

"It was good working with you. Perhaps one day it will happen again."

"Indeed it was good we work well together."

"Yeah it shows me not all CIA's are screw ups."

"Hey Gibbs, That is not fair, I happen to know many people I work with are not screw ups!" Annie retorted.

"Well maybe that is true but from my experiences perhaps that is the exception not the rule."

"It was good working with you two. Auggie and Annie."

Gibbs now left the plane.

Michael was now saying goodbye to his colleagues.

"Michael It was a pleasure. I hope to run an op with you again."

"Likewise Auggie If I ever need help I know who to call in DC!"

"Annie take care of him he may be blind but he is a great analyst!"

Annie holding on to Auggie's arm

"Yes Michael I will."

"Hey Don't forget to invite me to the wedding!"

"Ok Michael I wont."

With those last words Michael sat back down. Auggie and Annie had left the plane.

The plane had wheels up before Michael could get comfortable. Soon they were winging over Miami General Airport.

The Plane landed and there was a welcoming committee waiting for him.

Michael thanked the pilot and crew. He bounded off the plane and into Fiona's awaiting arms.

"Michael!"

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him so desperately.

"Welcome Home Mike"

as Sam offered him a Beer.

Jesse was leaning against the minvan they had brought.

Michael with his arms around Fiona.

"Guys what is with the van?"

"Oh none of the other cars were adequate so Sam's girlfriend bought him a Van."

"Get this Mikey."

Sam lifted the tailgate and the back was a complete refrigerator filled with Sam's favorite beers. Then there were several compartments for rifles, and other weaponry. Then in the overhead were places for explosives and detentators. This was a full equipped mobile Michael Weston command center.

"So Mikey what do you think?"

"I think I am tired and want to go to sleep but the van is cool Sam."

"Yeah Mikey I thought that is what you would say. Did I not Jesse so Pay up!"

Jesse grimaced as he dug into his pocket for some money.

"I really did not think Mike would say that."

"Jesse you should know never bet with Sam."

Fiona laughed as she got in the front seat to drive.

"Fi why are you driving?"

"Well DUI's are not a great thing when carrying what we carry."

"So Sam and Jesse have been drinking?"

"Oh you could say that. They started celebrating ever since you gave me the details of the take down. "

"Michael it was a thing of beauty as Fiona described it." Jesse said.

"Ok let's get this happy cargo home shall we?"

"Ok Mikey Home it is."

Fiona started up the Van while Mike described the Plan that Chuck had created.

"Mikey I am sad he is not still with the agency! He sounds like a great guy."

"Sam you met him at the Wedding, don't you remember?"

"The Wedding? Oh man I was so blotted. I could have met the president and would not remember a thing. I left before the fireworks. It was not until several days later did I find out what happened. Lucky for me my GF takes good care of me."

"Sam when are you going to make her an honest woman?"

"Mikey, I know weddings are all the rage these days but I like our arrangement just fine."

Fi rolled her eyes at Sam's comment.

"Well Sam if you want to meet him I have his card maybe you want to freelance with his company? They just got a 400 Million shot in the arm perhaps they want to expand. Miami could be a logical choice."

Mike reached into his pocket and withdrew a business card and handed it to Sam.

"Yeah Mikey I think I will be calling Er Charles Carmichael."

"No Sam that is the company name."

Oh right Sam was having a hard time focusing on such small print. Sam tucked the card into his pocket.

"I will read this later."

"OK Boys we are here. Everyone out!"

"Sam I will return you the keys after you sober up Ok?"

"Ok Fi Hey Mikey let have one for the road!"

"I will drink to that" Jesse chimed in.

Jesse chink his bottle with Sam's

"No I am jet lagged and a beer while tempting is not what I want right now."

"OK Mikey I will try to save you one for later."

Sam's GF just drove up and honked the horn.

"Hey my ride is here Bye guys!"

"Bye Sam."

Sam got into the car reached over and kissed his GF then they drove off.

Mike and Fi opened up the loft. Jesse staggered in and promptly fell into the couch.

Fi looked at Michael.

He was out. Fi covered him with a blanket while Mike got a shower. They took the upstairs bed because sleeping with Jesse in the room even if it he was passed out was just too weird.

"We have to get Jesse a GF!"

"Yeah Fi I know."

"Let's go to bed I have missed you so much."

\\\\\

Special Agent Gibbs strode into the squad room not much had changed except Ziva was still out Tony as acting lead agent was sitting with his legs propped up on the desk. Tim was reading a book.

"Is there nothing you can be doing DiNozzo?"

As Gibbs swept his feet off his desk.

"Oh Right Boss I did not see you are back."

Gibbs looked at him.

"As for your answer NO there is not. I have completed all the reports and collated them. Well McGee did that I sat back and supervised. We have had no new cases. I guess the Ice Storm kept the bad guys at bay. Plus the chatter has been really low since you know."

Gibbs again looked at Tony.

"A… the arrest of all those bad guys in Europe. But you would not know anything about that would you. So how was the fishing?"

"The fishes were biting and I caught a few nothing to write home about though."

"Right Boss."

"I am heading to Autopsy to speak with Ducky. Keep me informed if anything breaks Ok?"

"Right Boss."

\\\\\

Gibbs walked into Autopsy Ducky was finishing a report on a natural causes.

Ducky was talking out loud.

"The fatality was of a poor man who froze to death in his car. He was stranded in the Ice Storm. It was a pity he was so close to shelter too."

Hey Ducky?

Ducky hearing Gibbs voice turned around in his chair to face him a smile graced his face on seeing his old friend alive and well.

"Ah Gibbs! I am happy you survived and have returned safe and sound."

"Right Ilya cut it. I know your history you do not need to hide it anymore."

"Oh Yes it was so ingrained in me in these past so many years. It could be considered second nature to me."

"I know you sent help. Thanks Ducky. Elena says hi and she is wondering why you did not trust her in knowing her own family!"

"Oh Yes about that… I wanted to tell her when she got older but we grew apart and I by then I became Dr. Mallard. And I thought it was best to leave that all messy business in the past where it belonged."

"Well Ducky the past sometimes haunts the present."

"Yes it does… Well I am glad she is getting to know them now."

"How did you know?"

"Oh an old friend telephoned me recently. She said she is getting along with her family quite well and after her world cruise with them she will be coming to DC."

Gibbs eyebrow rose when he heard that Ducky was well aware of Carina's activities.

"Yes I will be happy to see what she had become… I had heard many wonderful things about my charge. It would be good to see her again if that would be her wish."

Gibbs looked at the older man.

"You know that is her wish. I am glad I did not have to come down here to convince you to see her again. She is quite a Woman you raised Ducky. You should be proud of her."

"Yes she is and I am Gibbs I am."

"Ok Ducky I will leave you to your reports nice seeing you again."

"Likewise Gibbs I am glad you are back."

Ducky again turned to the report and started musing out loud about Fate and Destiny


	59. Chapter 59

The Castle Clan as Rick was calling the family had a fun two days in Berlin. They walking in East Germany and visited the Cold War Museums. Looked at the original Checkpoint Charlie and walked across the River separating East from West. After boarding the train to Paris, Rick fell promptly asleep. Rick's spy imagination was running wild. He envisioned Kate as a Russian Spy being exchanged for an American Counterpart. Rick of course was the Spy being released. They kissed as they passed by each other.

Carina Tapped on Rick's foot.

"Wakey Wakey! Hey Brother, are you awake?"

"Oh Yeah I was just having a wonderful dream so Sister what is up?"

"Oh nothing we are coming into Paris that is all. Of course if you wish to stay asleep the rest of us will not mind you traveling to Calais and to London through the Chunnel. Since that is where this train is going."

"No as inviting that journey is I want to be with the rest of you."

Carina looked at him expectantly.

"Carina why are you the one awaking me?"

"I do not know because everyone else had a try at you but failed could be the reason? Rick whatever you did in Berlin knocked you out! I have never seen someone so unresponsive outside being hit with a Trank. Rick are you experiencing a head ache?"

"No I do not think so?"

"Well I guess it is not a trank then. You were out though I am sure Kate would like it if you got up and joined us on the platform. Since, you made the reservations. None of us know where we are going!"

"Ok Carina you made your point I am up and I will be there in a minute OK?"

"Ok Brother just hurry up the train is about to leave again."

Rick hurriedly searched around for everything he needed and exited the train.

"Hey Dad I am surprised Carina could wake you!"

"I have heard well People let's get a van and check into the hotel De Baris."

"Rick you are sure going all out on this one. That place rents for 10,000 a night."

"Ha! That is nothing it is the view from the balcony which is worth the price."

"Ok let's go see for ourselves this wonderful view you have described Rick."

Kate grabbed her husband's arms and got into the Van.

Soon they were standing in the most lavish and ornate room Kate had ever seen.

So this is how the other half live.

"Yes Kate it is, Caviar?"

"It is too early for Fish Eggs Rick but you were not kidding look at this View! I am really glad you took me here Rick. This is wonderful."

Rick moved over and kissed his wife gently at first but soon they were in a frenzy of tearing clothes off and making love on all the surfaces.

\\\\\

Carina and Meredith with Alexis and Holly were going shopping to leave Kate and Rick to their honeymoon plans. Martha and Jim were along for the ride.

"So Carina how many times have you been to Paris?" Meredith asked.

"Oh too many times but those were on business nothing like this."

"Mother took me to Paris when I was 9 for Lunch."

"Alexis dear it was on the Concorde we had to ride it before it was decommissioned."

"Anyway Dad was so upset when we returned."

"Alexis your father was always worried about you. I knew you needed some culture."

Ok whatever you say Mother.

Carina holding Holly realized there was some very bad blood between Alexis and Meredith. She would have to ask Alexis who was quickly becoming her favorite person in the family other than her father about it later.

Several hours later and with PapaJim carrying their bags they returned to the hotel with bags and bags of Parisian originals.

Jim bid the ladies adieu as he left the room to get some rest. Those women knew how to shop!

Later the whole family got together for a wonderful dinner. Afterward, they toured the Eiffel Tower at night. Paris was magical Holly was impressed seeing all the lights of the city. It was far different than NYC or Zurich or Berlin. Rick and Kate danced together under the tower and all the twinkling lights. The rest of the family took videos and many pics. Soon it was time to go back to the hotel everyone was tired. Holly again was rooming with her parents. And Carina was bunking with Alexis. The rest had separate rooms.

Carina was wondering about Meredith and Alexis.

"So Alexis you do not seem so fond of your mother."

"Who Meredith? She is not my mother per se Kate been my mother and I love her dearly. Meredith just gave birth to me which I am grateful but she has never been a mother to me. I just call her Mother But she will never be Mom that is reserved for Kate."

Alexis now told Carina her sordid tale of how Meredith did not want to stay married and left her when she was very young and would be too busy to see her for many years. It was not until she turned 15 when Kate came into her life. She was always interested what I was doing and even though the advice came from my father. I knew it was Kate who gave it to him. Then came the shooting.

"What shooting?"

"Oh I guess you might have been out of the country?"

"Yeah I might have been too busy saving the world to notice."

"Ok well Kate was shot in the chest at her Captain's funeral I was there and saw my Dad try to take that bullet for her. If he was a few second faster he would have. That scared me that Dad was so in love with Kate he would do that. Then for the time Kate was healing Dad did not see her. He was a mess! I hated Kate for what she was doing to my father. But gradually I got to see I was wrong about her. Once I was in College the Dragon trial was under way. Then Kate disappeared for 3 years after the trial. I guess you know the rest."

"You have led a remarkable life Alexis. Thanks for sharing it with me."

"Yeah this cruise is something we have not been a family for a very long time but here we are and it is a great healing of all the old wounds."

"I have forgiven my Mother now that I know what her Cousin put her through. I do not want to speak ill of the dead but the Admiral was not a very nice person. He caused much pain and separation in this family. However, with his death we are now once again together."

"Yes I guess that is true. I worked with Rick and Kate on a couple of ops and never in my wildest imagination did I realize I was related to them. So the secrets the Admiral long held were finally released. I am glad I have found you all. I am so lucky. I might have gone my whole life not knowing who I really was. Of course having that sort of background allowed me to play any role needed in the spy world."

"How was it like being in this spy world?"

"Oh it is nothing I can describe. I was trained very well to defend myself and others."

"It sounds like what Kate did in her police training."

"Yeah it is sort of like that but it was much more intense and there were other aspects which I did not like but did anyway to protect the people I never knew but respected."

"So you were always under cover?"

"Yeah except when working with Blonde and Chuck. Those were straight up ops which did not use too much undercover. It was get in and get out types of ops. Chuck was magnificent. I had a Crush on him. In the early years he and I would have long conversation how he could survive in this world. I did not know how special he was until later."

"What do you mean survive in this world? Was he not an agent like you?"

"Oh yeah he was an agent but not like me at all. He did not get any formal training until his third year of being an agent. I guess they thought he was a natural or something like that. But I first met him he was confused about Blondie. She was leading him on. He did not know what that meant. I tried to explain how she was there to protect him and not to be in a relationship per se."

"I do not understand not be in a relationship? If they were together there had to be feelings involved."

"Oh believe me there were feelings. However, in the spy world feeling were to be ignored. Those can get you killed. Of course Blondie and Chuck proved that old axiom wrong so many times. I doubt they even say it to the new recruits. I noticed Annie and Auggie were holding hands during our recent op so it looks like that rule is long gone and good riddance. You know you are the first person I have opened up to except Blondie in a number of years."

"I am honored you trust me and of course anything you say will never be repeated."

Carina laughed.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you the best of all the family members! Your discretion!"

Alexis laughed too.

"Carina you talked about Bryce I noticed in the car a tear came to your eye why was that?"

"Ok remember how I said feelings were frowned against?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Bryce and I did have a relationship which we kept quiet. I helped him in the times he was supposed to be rogue. It was a shock when he died the first time. I know now I really did love him. But once he was dead I never really mourned his loss. Like I said it was looked down upon in the agency and it would have hurt my career. Anyway years later I saw him again but it was not Him he was different and he did not recognize me. I thought he was deep cover so he could not acknowledge me but that was not it at all. But I did not know that at the time."

"So the tears were from remembering the good times?"

"You are so perceptive Niece. Are you sure you want to be a plain old doctor?"

"Well I thought being a Therapist might be my calling but there are so many options in Medicine."

"Well you would make a great Therapist Alexis. You have coaxed things out of me which I would never tell anyone even myself."

"So what was it like seeing him again in this recent op. I know he was there with you."

"How did you know that?"

"I was Skyping with Dad and he walked across the screen along with a Very Big Guy."

"Oh John Casey, Yes he is quite a big guy indeed."

"Ok anyway did you talk at all?"

"Yeah we got away from the rest and went into another room when the planning was taking place. He told me everything and how he could not see me again it was too risky and he told me why he ignored me and we made love it was magnificent. So when I think of him I know why he is different but he has a very important job in NYC waiting on him."

"So you love him still?"

"Yeah I do I hope to see him again once we get back."

"I am sure he will be thinking of you too."

"I am not too sure. He has always had lots of women around him."

"Just because some women are around him does not mean he is not thinking about you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am sure!"

"Thanks Alexis it is so easy to talk with you. I appreciate it."

"I am sure my parents will not appreciate me in the morning. I need to get some rest. Good night Aunt Carina I am glad we got to bond."

"Yes Alexis they will not be too appreciative. Good night Niece."

/

Neal was looking out at the city with a drink in his hand he had been back for several days. He was in the apt. Mozzie was standing next to him.

"So Neal spill you look like I don't know in love. Something happened during the op didn't it!"

"I met someone Mozzie her name was Carina."

"Oh the suit who got all the credit for this landmark bust?"

"Yeah Mozzie that is her. She has such bluer than blue eyes."

"So that is what you noticed her eyes?"

"Yeah her figure was of a supermodel."

"Now you are talking and?"

"And what?"

"And tell me what happen!"

"Mozzie! A Gentleman never kiss and tell! You should know that."

"I know but I live vicariously through your exploits."

"Mozzie This was no exploit. I think she is the one!"

"The one what one out of all the women you have been with How about Alex you once said that about her or Kate remember her?"

"Mozzie I was wrong on all accounts I have her number I will send her a text tell her I am thinking about her."

"Good thinking a Text is just personable enough without really having to see the person."

"There I sent it."

"Remember there is a 6 hour time zone difference between her and you."

"Mozzie how do you know where she is?"

"I read the papers this all happened in Zurich and I know about time zones!"

"Yeah Right. Ok so I doubt I will get a response to night."

"Yeah besides you look beat. I will let myself out. Welcome back old friend."

Mozzie left and Neal/ Bryce went to sleep and dreaming about the night he was with Carina.

\\\\\

Flying to Chicago Chuck pulled out his secure phone and sent a text to Carina telling her what he had done and how Neal would remember her.

"Chuck what are you doing?"

"Sending a update report to Carina."

"Why are you doing that?"

"Come on Sarah, You saw the same thing I saw when she saw Bryce in the conference room and did your spy training not notice when they were missing for 6 hours?"

"Yeah so?"

"Did you not notice the looking her eye when we left after everything was over?"

"Yeah?"

"Come on Sarah she is in love with Bryce/Neal."

"No way! I couldn't miss that. I thought that was Carina being Carina!"

"My dear wife you noticed Auggie and Annie which I hear got engaged."

"Yeah I think that was my doing. I had a long talk with my Cousin and told her that life is way too short and how the guidelines of being with agents has been eliminated and I told her what I saw when Auggie heard her voice or touch her hand. I convinced her to go for it. I am glad they did."

"So you did not notice Carina and Bryce at all. I am surprised Wife I noticed something you did not!"

"Ok Mr. Bartowski quit it. So you noticed something I did not. No big deal! You are supposed to do that you are my partner!"

"Hey you lovebirds we are approaching Midway Airport so sit down and buckle up."

"Ok Casey."

"Casey are you sure you do not want me to land this plane?"

"No Sarah you are occupied I can handle it!"

"I will so glad when I am home with Gertrude! This op is killing me!" Casey grumbled.

"What did you say Casey?"

"The only good thing is Ellie is making her pot roast! That makes this sacrifice all worth it!"

"I said there is a crosswind so it will be a bumpy landing. Hold on!"

The plane landed smoothly and taxied to the hanger.

Chuck got off and helped Sarah up. Casey did the final checks and then accompanied them out side.

"Chuck!"

That was the scream which could only be given by one person his sister Ellie.

Ellie bear hugged Chuck. Chuck having worked out much could withstand the hug better than in years past.

"Brother, look at you! You have been working out! Sarah let me look at you!"

Ellie hugged her less vigorously than her brother. Ellie switched into doctor mode.

"Sarah how are you feeling? Everything good?"

"Yes Ellie I am fine actually more than fine. I am happy to see you again. I suppose you have thought up more tests for me?"

"Well Yeah I have but that can wait until later let get home and over dinner I will explain."

"Ok El I am starving! Casey has been waiting for your pot roast all op long. Is that not right Big Guy?"

Casey gave grunt #23

"Ok Ellie lets get going Casey is getting there if you know what I mean."

"Yes Chuck over course this way."

Chuck and Sarah got in the back while Casey got up front of the mom van.

"Awesome is in surgery but will be with us for dinner. Mom is here Chuck babysitting Stephen and Clara."

Wow the whole family?

"Oh yeah Honey and Woody retired and live next door. So they will be with us for dinner too."

Casey gave a grunt#43

"Er El can you step on it Casey is extra hungry and I would hate to have to stop and get him something to eat before we get to dinner."

"Of course Chuck. Hang on John we will be there soon."

Casey gave a grunt #1

Soon Casey and the rest of the Woodcomb/Bartowski clan were together and Casey was enjoying the Pot Roast he remembered oh so well.

"Wow the only people missing is Alex and Morgan and Kyle. They stayed back at Burbank. Somebody needed to run CI while we were away. But it is close to a family reunion."

"Oh John there is a special visitor for you in the kitchen."

Casey looked up from eating the pot roast to hear Ellie calling him to the kitchen. He excused himself and there was Gertrude all pregnant and standing there looking so beautiful.

"Hey Beautiful so what brought you to Chicago?"

"I missed you slugger. And the baby missed his daddy too."

Casey and Gertrude kissed and he held her close. Everything was good in the world. He had a great op got thrown in jail, Got to see Carina and settle that score. Learned she was an heiress of the Admiral. Shot lots of bad guys, had Ellie's Pot Roast. And now his love of his life was safe in arms. Only a good cigar could make it any better.

Gertrude produced a cigar out of her bag and handed it to him.

"Let's sit out on the back porch swing eh John?"

John forgot all about 4th helping of the Pot Roast. He sat out on the porch sitting and smoking his cigar with Gertrude lying curled next to him. Yes Life is good!


	60. Chapter 60

It was the last day in Paris. Alexis awoke to a buzzing sound. She could not identify it but tried to go back to sleep anyway. But the buzzing would not let her. Fed up she got up and did a quick search for the annoying device which had broken her slumber. Alexis looked over at her Aunt Carina. She was still asleep she thought. That infernal buzzing had not awakened her. Alexis was envious of her Aunt's ability to turn off her hearing. Carina was quite aware of her Niece's actions as she feigned being asleep. Alexis was getting perturbed. She had looked everywhere for the annoying sound. Finally in frustration she tore the sheets off the bed along with her bed clothes. Carina now fake awoke to see what Alexis was doing. Years of spying had taught her how to feign sleeping. It was a talent she used so well. Alexis was searching on her hands and knees through the sheets of her bed on the floor and the bed completely naked and she was naked as well.

"Alexis would it be a problem to answer a simple question?"

Alexis stopped what she was doing then looked at her Aunt. Obviously her acts had awoken her Aunt. Alexis was looking contrite.

"Uh No"

"What are you doing to the sheets?"

Carina thought the antics of her Niece were too funny and keeping a straight face was getting harder to maintain.

"I am searching them."

"Why were you searching the sheets on the floor?"

At this Carina burst out laughing and Alexis joined in.

"I am so sorry I woke you up but you see there is this buzzing sound which was totally annoying me! I thought I had it traced to my sheets but looking while they were on the bed was impractical…"

"So you thought laying them flat on the floor would let you discover the whereabouts of the device Huh? So why the nakedness then?"

Alexis was horrified she was naked in her Aunt's presence! She quickly grabbed the pillow to cover herself.

Alexis blushing continued her explanation.

"Well that was the plan but now I can not hear the buzzing at all. Please tell me you can hear it?"

Carina listened closely. Yes there was a faint buzzing and it look like it was coming from the pillow Alexis was clutching fiercely to her chest.

"Alexis maybe the reason you can not hear it is because you have the offending item clutched to your chest." Carina chuckled.

Alexis looked at the pillow

"You are right. I hear it now it is inside the pillow."

Alexis reached her hand into the pillow and withdrew a cell phone of a design she had never seen before.

"Oops my bad! I guess when we were talking I laid my phone down on your bed before we fell asleep. That has to be an alarm but I do not remember setting it last night."

"So this is your phone? It looks so different than any phone I have ever seen."

"Well you should not see it if you were not meant to see it. I am getting sloppy. Anyway hand it over and I will determine why the alarm went off."

Alexis handed the offending item to Carina's outstretched hand. Alexis still holding the pillow in front of her quickly withdrew to the bathroom to get showered and dressed. Carina deftly removed the cover with the press of a few buttons the buzzing stopped. When Alexis returned she drew sigh of relief no more of that infernal buzzing. Carina's features changed and she was busy pushing buttons in a very rapid manner. Carina now looked up there was a big smile on her face.

"Ok why the big Smile Aunt?"

"He Texted me saying he missed me and some other stuff."

"That is so Great"Alexis squealed.

Carina nodded.

"See I told you he was thinking about you!"

"Yeah you did Alexis you certainly did!"

"So what did you say back if it is not too personal to share."

"Oh I just said I missed him too and other stuff."

"See I knew I was right."

"Oh got another text! He said to Skype him at noon our time."

"Ok well the only laptop around is Kate's and I doubt she will let you use it. She has all her book ideas on it and backed up at the server farm in NYC and a few other places like the ship and the compound."

"Well we could try to find an internet café."

"No that is too noisy and not private enough."

"Then we need to go shopping for a laptop for you." Alexis said brightly.

"You know I have never bought myself a laptop before? I have always been given one

whenever I needed one. This will be a new experience."

"I know getting a laptop here in Europe to work in the US will be hard but I think I could modify it for you, just needs a few tweaks. But first we need to find an apple store."

"Carina got on her phone and googled the Apple store. She smiled when there was one somewhat close by. She frowned when she saw it did not open until the afternoon."

"The Apple store will not do! It is closed when I need it to be open."

Alexis looked sad.

"Wait I got it. Remember I talked about my friend Blondie and her Husband?"

"Yeah?"

"They own an electronic store in Burbank. Let me think…."

Alexis looked at her Aunt expectantly.

"I got Buy More! It was the Buy More lets see if they have one here in Paris."

"Yes they have one. We are in luck they open in about 15 mins!"

"Great get google maps out and get directions."

"It is close to where we were last night near the Eiffel Tower."

"You are right I saw the sign last night clear as day."

Alexis already dressed look at her Aunt still in her bedclothes.

Ur I guess I need shower and change?

Alexis nodded as she grabbed the offending sheets and piled them on the bed.

Soon Carina was ready. Alexis was getting impatient.

"OK Carina lets go!"

The two women were giggling as they exited the room.

\\\\\

Downstairs Rick and Kate were at the café eating breakfast but Kate would rub her foot against Rick's leg every time he tried to take a bite. Kate looked so demure but Rick knew she was responsible for that sensation.

"Quit that Kate" Rick growled seductively.

Kate looked surprised that Rick was acting this way.

"What am I supposed to quit RRRIIICCKK."

Kate spoke his name in a Russian accent.

Rick stopped eating and pulled his wife back to their Room as Alexis and Carina were leaving they passed each other. Rick was pulling Kate along while Alexis was pulling Carina along. Holly was in Papa Jim's room so Rick almost threw Kate on the bed and locked the door. There would be no surrender and no prisoners today. Kate looked at Rick's lustfilled eyes and knew she had poked the Bear too many times. That lustful look was the last thing she saw when Rick flipped her on her stomach and started to give her the most exciting experience she had ever felt. She was barely coherent from the wave of pleasure washing over her. Rick was pulling out all the stops the sex was rough and more delicious than Kate had ever felt. Rick was releasing his inner Caveman and Kate loved every second of contact. Soon they were both covered in sheen of sweat and panting hard.

"My god Rick was that incredible! Where did that come from but wherever it did can you repeat it?"

"Kate I do not know if I could or not. You had me so frustrated at the table with your antics that something inside me just snapped and this was the results."

"So this is Angry Sex I had heard so much about?"

"Maybe I don't think I was angry or at least that was not what I was thinking. I was thinking what I could do to get you to scream my name. That to me does not seem like anger does it to you?"

"No I suppose not. But you were very creative Rick I love you so much."

"I love you Kate."

They tenderly kissed and soon it was time for Round 2-4.

\\\\\

Alexis found the Buy More. Jeffster was playing their hit songs so the place was crammed with loyal fans.

"Hey Look it is Blondie's cousin!" Lester exclaimed.

"And she has a younger one in tow too!" Jeff said drooling.

Jeff got off stage and accosted Carina.

"Hey Blondie's Cousin what brings you to Paris?"

Carina stopped in her tracks and there was Jeff in the flesh talking to her.

"Pay no mind to him Alexis he is harmless." Carina said.

Alexis was concerned but then Lester appeared next to her.

Alexis's Eww Factor had increased exponentially.

"So we are big Rock Stars I am sure you want me!" Lester preened.

"Lester you remember what Blondie did to you?"

Lester cringed. He nodded his head.

"Well I am about to do 10 times worst if you do not get out of here."

Lester looked at Jeff.

"Come Jeffery These are not the Fans we are looking for!"

Jeff now slinked behind Lester then disappeared into the crowd.

"Thanks Aunt Carina how did you know what would stop them? My creepy factor was going through the roof. I am glad they are gone lets get you a laptop and get out of here."

They looked through the selection and Alexis found a strange anomaly.

"There is an old Roark 8 here. It is configured for dual use. So I would not have to modify it."

Carina looked at her skeptically.

"It is cheap too only 100 euros."

"What why would I want this piece of junk."

"It has a secret access code which made it faster than any other computer for it's time and it is close to the Apple so there is not much to relearn. Plus it is a throw away. You only need it for Skype. Right?"

"Yeah I guess so but I wanted something more modern. "

"More Modern would not give you half the power of this unit once I am done with it."

"Ok Alexis you are the computer expert. Lets get this back to the Hotel It is almost time for the Skype session."

Carina paid for the laptop and they both ran to the cab stand and caught a cab back to the hotel.

Carina noticed a Shadowy car following the Cab. She did not say anything but it looked like Mr. Colt from Chuck's early missions. Nah he should be long dead. Right? No matter Nobody is going to prevent me from enjoying my Skype session with Neal.

As they entered the Hotel a man who was smaller than Alexis ran up and tried to pull the laptop away from her. Alexis summoned her inner ninja and laid him out flat on the ground.

Carina was impressed.

"Great moves Alexis way to go. I do not think I could execute that move as well."

"Thanks Carina."

The man tried to move but Alexis gave a karate chop to his throat and knocked him out.

"Look I do not have anything to tie him up. I need time to set this up for you. Can you make sure he stays here until the police arrive?"

"Sure Alexis No problem "

"Great I will call you when the session is up."

"Ok Alexis I will be waiting."

The man started to groan again when Carina threw a chop of her own.

"Stay down if you know what is good for you." She told the thief in French.

Soon the police arrived. Carina spoke to them in fluent French.

"François, he is a small time thief. He would usually steals tourist wallets not computer laptops. He must have been paid to attempt this. Obviously he did not recognize you Director. I assure you he will be punished."

Carina got the call that the Skype session was activated and Neal was waiting for her.

Carina excused herself and got to their hotel room.

On the screen was Neal and it looked like he was in his apt it was early morning. She could see the sky lightening

Alexis noticed her Aunt had arrived.

Ok Carina's here Bye Neal

Ok Alexis good bye to you nice chatting with you.

Neal smiled wide as Carina sat down to chat. Alexis did not notice since she was exiting the door to give Carina some much needed privacy. She wandered to Papa Jim's room to see Holly. She felt bad because she was spending so much time with Carina and not enough with her sister.

"Holly look who is here?" Papa Jim exclaimed after opening the door.

Holly was coloring in front of the TV which was on. She looked up and saw her sister. Holly ran over to Alexis.

"Alexis!"

"Hey kiddo how has my little sister been doing?"

"I have been coloring and I been trying to sound like the TV."

"Oh are you trying to learn French?" Alexis said in French

Holly replied in French "Oui I was."

They now continued the conversation totally in French much to the bewilderment of Papa Jim just sitting and watching them.

"Hey that is pretty good Holly so repeat the numbers ok?"

Alexis now said the first 20 numbers.

Holly repeated them back and continued to Thirty.

"That is very good Holly. You are a natural at picking languages aren't you?"

Papa Jim piped up. "You both sound Greek to me."

Alexis now switched back to English. Holly turned her attention to the TV which was at low volume. Alexis now addressed Papa Jim.

"So sorry Papa Jim I forgot you could not speak the language. I was just so excited that Holly was a natural linguist."

"Well that is true she learned Chinese from that tv show she watched religiously."

"Firefly? "

"Yeah that is the one."

"Yeah Dad loved that show too. I wonder if that was William as the actor?"

"Well I have not seen him anything else so it could have been. I think you would need to check with Meredith on that."

"Ok I think I need a little chat with my Mother."

Alexis caught Holly's attention from the TV. Alexis could see women in Burkas on the screen.

"Sorry Holly but I need to see your Cousin."

Holly still in French said. "That is ok my sister I understand."

"Holly you need to speak in English so Papa Jim can understand you."

Holly switched back to English.

"Oh I am so sorry PawPaw."

"That is ok Holly."

"Bye Holly"

"Bye Alexis."

Holly returned watching the Arabic tv station.

Alexis left the room and found her mother in with Martha.

Alexis knock on the door and Martha called out to come in.

They were most relaxed and chatting together. Alexis had never seen her Grams relaxed around Meredith before. It was an unusual situation for her.

Alexis hugged her Grams and her Mother.

"So Alexis what bring you to my doorstep? I would think my Niece was occupying all your time." Martha quipped.

"Yeah Grams I am learning so much from Carina she is a fascinating person."

"I am sure she is if we ever get to speak with her." Martha's wit was evident.

Alexis looked a bit sheepish since she was monopolizing all the time with her.

"So you must have had something on your mind I can see it in your face. So out with it." Martha retorted.

"Ok Mother you were with William much of your life right?"

"Yes you could say that Alexis."

"Did he ever act on any TV show?"

"Oh yes, he did a small show about cows in space! It was a silly little TV show. He was always coming home with a scrape or some other injury."

"Was that firefly?"

"Yes I believe it was. Why did you ask?"

"Well I was talking to Papa Jim and he was telling me about Holly's ability to pick up languages. Did you know she is almost speaking fluent French?"

"No Alexis I did not know. She seems to pick it up from the TV she is watching. Anyway He was saying this talent first manifested when she would speak Chinese from this show. I knew Dad was not involved and Alex was not in the country. So it had to be William who looked so much like Dad but not him plus I knew you were in the LA area."

"Great deduction yes he did it on a whim I was supposed to play a small part and he was standing next to me when the director or casting agent noticed him and he got the part of the Captain. Captain Mal If I remember correctly. My part was cut but William stayed with me and he acted that whole year. Those were some happy times Alexis."

Alexis satisfied with the answer bid her Mother and Grams goodbye.


	61. Chapter 61

Alexis finished with her mother thought enough time had elapsed so it should be clear to go back to her room. She was half right. Carina was just saying goodbye to Neal.

Carina was happy no she was more than that Alexis thought. She was radiant.

Alexis caught her Aunt's eye as she closed the laptop.

"So how was the call?"

"It was the greatest. He told me he loved me!"

"That is so great!"

"We will have to celebrate that once we get back to the ship!"

"Yeah speaking of that are we not supposed to be ready to go like now?"

"I do not know I have not seen my Dad or Mom since I saw Dad dragging Mom hurriedly in the hall earlier."

"Ok I will give your Dad a call."

Carina dialed the number.

Rick picked up out of breath,

"Hello"

"Hey Rick, Carina. Were we not supposed to check out like right now?"

"Oh Yeah you are right let's get everyone together we need to go. I will see you downstairs in 5 mins."

"Ok Rick we are packed here so I and Alexis will meet you at the café."

"Ok Carina that is good I need to alert the others. See you down there."

It was 15mins before everyone showed up. Kate was positively glowing.

"Ok let's get on the van to the airport. We are flying back to Monaco. I want to be in Rome tomorrow and Egypt in two days. The train would be too slow."

"Yea No more Trains!" Alexis spoke loudly.

"Alexis you should not be so jubilant about that" Kate scolded.

"So sorry Mom I just do not like trains that much."

Carina spotted the Mr. Colt guy lurking in the lobby.

"Hey guys lets get going time is a wasting." Carina urged.

"Right to the Van." Rick quipped.

They all piled into the Van and they were deposited in front of the Private Jet.

"Everyone let's get on board." Rick commanded.

Everyone was seated when the pilot fired up the engines and soon they were airborne about 2 hours later they were winging into landing position to Monaco.

Holly exclaimed. "I can see our ship!"

Everyone looked at her because she was speaking Arabic. Carina was the only one who recognized the language.

"Kate you really need to regulate Holly's TV watching. I am not sure she should be watching Arabic channels."

"Oh Right Carina You have a point there."

"Holly in English please."

"Ok Mommy."

The plane landed and everyone disembarked and was soon aboard the ship. The crotchety doctor was out on the deck in the Jacuzzi with two local women.

He excused himself Rick came over.

"We are about to leave I suggest you say goodbye to your guests and escort them off the ship."

"Right Rick I was about to suggest that to them myself."

The two women were escorted off the ship then the ship left the dock. Next destination was Rome.

\\\\\

Mr. Colt was speaking to a shadowy voice on the other end.

"Yes Mister Black, they still have the laptop. The homing device implanted is working well. It looks like they are heading toward Rome. I will try again to get it there."

"You better I need that laptop."

\\\\\

Alexis was in the cabin with Holly and she was looking at the laptop and something caught her eye. It was Chinese script. Alexis did not know if Holly could read Chinese characters but let's give it a try.

"Holly? Could you come over here and look at this for me?"

Holly got up from coloring and ran over to the place Alexis said she needed help.

"Holly, can you read that for me?"

"Peoples republic of China g1012"

"Thanks Holly I think Carina need to come in here."

Holly ran to Carina's cabin and knocked on the door.

Carina was surprised to see Holly.

"Well hello Holly what can I do for you?"

"Alexis said you need to come right away. It is important so I am not to allow you to say no."

Carina Smiled "Ok Holly you have convinced me lead on."

Holly brought her to their cabin and Alexis was standing next to the laptop Carina bought.

"Great Carina I think we are in trouble. I had Holly read the characters where I am pointing and It said the PRC G1012. Now I looked that up on the internet and it said it was some sort of device for com."

"Com? Oh… That is a homing signal. Someone is tracking it!"

Can you disable it?"

"No But I know who can. Let me get on the other shipboard laptop."

Soon Chuck's sleepy face was showing on the screen.

"Hey Carina what is so urgent?"

"Hey Chuckles so sorry to wake you but this can not wait. Carina now showed Chuck the laptop."

Chuck's face became one of deadly earnest. His cute morning smile was gone replaced with a very serious demeanor.

"Carina you need to protect that laptop. It was one of my father's. There are some deadly secrets hidden in side it."

"Right there has been all ready one attempt to steal it. So can you disable the tracking beacon?"

Chuck flashed and said "Yeah,"

He then explained to Carina what needed to be done.

Carina relayed the information to Alexis.

Alexis thought about what was needed and decided to look in the infirmary. There was everything she needed to perform the delicate surgery.

With Chuck on Skype and The Dr. House assistance Alexis removed the offending tracker.

Alexis continued the conversation with Chuck in what to do with the offending device.

"So what do you want to do with this?" Alexis asked clearly tired from such a complicated removal.

"Is there garbage you can throw overboard?" Chuck asked.

"I am sure there always is."

"Ok attach it to a can and let it loose with the garbage. It will float for days so that the beacon will give a flash reading and I from here can direct it anywhere in the world."

Alexis left with the device to follow Chuck's suggestion. Carina reappeared.

"Great Chuck thanks. Also I thought I saw Mr. Colt in Paris." Carina said.

"Really are you sure Carina?

"Yeah I am sure. Did he not get killed?"

"Yeah records show he is supposed to be dead. Wow Beckman was right we missed something. Now it coming back to bite us. Carina You have better relations with the agency these days. Why not use your back channels to see if other supposedly dead bad guys are alive?"

"Ok Chuck I will contact people I know. By the way the beacon has been launched you have control."

"Great Carina nice chatting with you. I think I need to meet you guys. Where are you going?"

"Well Rome for a day then to Eygpt and Israel."

"Great let's meet in Tel Aviv Ok"

"Tel Aviv it is Chuck!"

"Great see you there."

"Carina out"

/

Chuck was stunned.

Sarah came up to him.

"Hey Sarah, guess what Carina discovered?"

"I don't know what?" How is she adjusting to her family?

"What I could tell she is very close with her niece."

"It is good to know Carina finally knows what is Family."

"I think it has changed her Sarah and that is a good thing."

"Yes I agree it changed me for the better!"

Sarah and Chuck kissed and Chuck remembered what he wanted to say but Sarah beat him to it.

"So what is the urgent news my Sweet?"

"Another of my Dad's old laptops has appeared and Carina is in possession of it."

"Really? How do you know?"

"I flashed on it from a special file built into the Intersect by Dad. This was no gov't upload data."

"So here we thought we had plumbed the depths of the Intersect but Your Dad sends you another curve ball."

"I need to call Ellie this could help her in her research."

"I hope so Chuck. I hope so."

Chuck immediately called Ellie. She was skeptical at first but Chuck described what was really in the file he flashed upon and she got really excited.

"Chuck this could help our research out immensely."

"Ok Ellie I will be getting the laptop soon so I just wanted to give you a heads up."

\\\\\

Carina went back to her cabin and brought up Auggie's number.

"Hello to you Ms. Rodgers and how may I help you today?"

"Hey Auggie, We found something interesting. A bad Guy who the files say is dead is not. I saw Mr. Colt in Paris a day ago. I need you to do some investigating on the side to see if there are other bad guys who are supposed to be dead but are not."

"Ok Carina is it ok if I bring other I trust into the search?"

"Auggie I trust you. Use any resources you can. This smells of what the Ring and Fulcrum did. Corrupt the agencies from within. Be careful who you trust you never know who could be compromised. Also I have alerted the DNI of my findings she might contact you so act surprised. Ok?"

"Ok Carina one order of Skullduggery is coming right up!"

"Good Auggie I knew I could depend on you!"

"I will report what I find out. Thanks Carina you are one of the good guys!"

"Bye Auggie."

Carina closed her phone. And wondered how deep the corruption this time is?

Carina was pulled out of revelry by a knock at the door it was Holly again.

"Hi Holly, are you my personal Message Girl today?"

Holly paid no attention to Carina's comment and tore into the peel she had rehearsed.

"I was told you need to come to the lounge and I will not take no for an answer."

"Ok Holly. You need not to worry I will get there!" Carina was storing the laptop in a very secure area. Here Safe which was placed in the cabin after Rick knew Carina and all her secrets were coming along.

Carina looked over her shoulder at Holly as she opened the safe.

Holly stood by the door looking all impatient while studying the combination of the safe.

Daddy never said anything about safes only locked rooms. She thought to herself.

"Aunt Carina, Hurry up! I want my Ice Cream!"

Holly let the cat out of the bag it was the surprise Party.

"Ok Holly let's go."

Holly looked so worried she would not get there in time for the Ice Cream.

Holly practically dragged Carina to the lounge when everyone jumped up and yelled Surprise!

Carina feigned surprise well but Rick noticed she was not really surprised at all but she was very surprised when she got covered in Silly String!

Rick hand managed to find some at a military base in Germany and had it shipped to the ship without anyone knowing.

Carina was happy she got to Skype with Neal and now her family was being true to their word. A birthday party maybe a bit late!

Jeeves entered with the cake it was an angel food cake with pink icing drizzled acrossed it.

Carina was surprised. She did not remember ever answering what was her favorite cake.

"Speech Speech Speech" The crowd cried.

Carina was so moved. Here were people a few days ago she did not know the majority existed but now they were family!

Carina found her voice as she spoke.

"I am so overwhelmed by the love and good cheer of my Family! I am so happy to get to know each and everyone. I have nothing but gratitude in how I have been accepted. Thank You all."

Everyone Cheered Happy Birthday then the presents were being brought out.

Carina opened the first one it was a Rubber Snake in a Box.

Rick roared with laugher.

"Right Rick! Just wait until next year Brother." Carina Promised.

Carina had already something deviously planned. She thought the revenge on John Casey would be nothing to this trick!

Carina was standing and when she sat down there was a big brrraappp. The whoopee cushion had stuck. No body would fess up. However, Kate's smile did get wider.

Then the drinks were brought out and hers had a creepy crawlie in the ice!

It looked like Kate was right Rick was a little boy when it came to celebrations.

Carina laughed as loud as all the rest. She was having FUN!

Then came the real presents, Alexis had gotten her a Real Laptop to replace the one she was going to lose. It was already configured for US Specs. It was a real modern Apple which made Carina almost cry.

"Thank You Alexis it is exactly what I wanted." Carina hugged her now favorite Niece.

"It is the exact one Dad got me for my Med school. It is in your favorite color too Pink. So it should be powerful enough."

Martha had gotten her a partisan original ingénue scarf. It would be important when they got to Egypt.

Meredith gave here top of the line make up all natural and good for the skin.

Kate gave her a peasant skirt which fit perfectly.

Holly gave her a charm bracelet with a separate charm for each member of the family. So that she could look at it and know she would be never alone again.

Papa Jim gave a gift certificate for her favorite restaurant in DC.

Rick just gave her a Hug because he loved her.

With the gift giving over the part Holly had been waiting for had arrived the eating of the Ice Cream.

Carina's ice cream bowl had a hidden surprise. As soon as she touched the dish with her spoon the sound of pigs squealing permeated the room. Rick laughed again at his sister! But it was Alexis with the secret smile this time.

Oh Yes her Brother is definitely going to get it!

"What did you do Rick raid a novelty shop? So where is the plastic turd? Or the fake vomit."

Rick looked like he did not know what Carina was talking about! He did not plant any of the tricks he just enjoyed them.

Kate knew the time of fun was over it was time to fess up who was responsible for which trick.

"Ok Carina I confess I was the one with the Whoopie Cushion!" Kate said solemnly.

"And I too confess Aunt Carina I don't want Daddy in trouble. I put the bugs in the ice!" Holly said.

Meredith still had a smirk on her face when she confessed to the snake in the box trick.

Finally Alexis confessed to placing the hog caller in the Ice Cream.

"So you see Rick did not have anything about this. We had it all planned at it worked beautifully!" Kate said.

Carina was so surprised that all the Castle women were so devious. Soon they were in a group Hug and Rick having one last can of silly string covered everyone in the hug!

Later in her Cabin she got out her secure phone and called the DNI.

"Carina, what an unexpected surprise. How goes the cruise? How can I help you?"

"Good Morning Director. Let me get this off first. Chuck told me about your suspicions and I think we have proof of what you were afraid of. I have a pic of a person the record said was dead. But yet this was taken in Paris about 8 hours ago. I need a security detail for my family. They will be in Rome tomorrow and In Egypt the day after that then in Israel. Can you get them vetted and in place in time?"

"I will do my best. I will call you later."

Thanks Director.

Carina sat back and wondered about the future.


	62. Chapter 62

Carina left her cabin and knocked on Kate and Rick's cabin door.

Kate was in her night gown tucked into bed typing away on her laptop as Rick semi dressed opened the door.

"Carina! What a welcomed surprise come in."

Rick closed the door and brought up a chair and sat down at the little table which each cabin was supplied. Looking acrossed at his sister he noticed she was worried. That concerned him greatly.

Carina started to speak.

"Rick we have trouble. There is no other way to say this. Your prophecy of the Bad Guys and this family is coming true. I have something which they want desperately. It is locked up in the safe which you conveniently installed in my cabin which I thank you for your insight."

Ok Carina so what are the Bad Guys after this time?

"The Laptop Alexis pointed out to me in Paris and I bought it. You see I had a Skype session."

Was it with Neal? Kate asked while she was still typing.

Carina now blushed almost the color of her hair.

"Ok Carina you do not need to tell us that is private. Let's get back to the Laptop."

Her Brother said trying to get the conversation back on track.

Kate was miming to Carina that they would talk later. Carina nodded.

"OK this laptop was attempted to be stolen in our hotel lobby. You should have seen Alexis she laid out the thief flat on the floor in a matter of seconds."

Rick was happy during the problems with the Dragon. He had the Admiral make arrangements for Alexis to be trained in advance self protection plus she was trained in almost every weaponry. John Casey would have smiled seeing what Alexis could do.

Rick smiled hearing Alexis was still well trained. Kate nodded in agreement too.

"Ok so the bad guys are after the laptop. So are they going to use our family against you?" Rick was now all serious.

"Yeah that is what I am afraid. I got word to the new DNI of this problem. She will be sending agents to watch over you when you all are in Rome and Egypt. The laptop will be out of my hands once we reach Israel where the exchange will take place."

"Well Carina I am happy you brought this to my attention. I however, will have to decline the DNI's generous offer. I have a security of my own which was used well during the Dragon episode. These people are loyal and I will alert them to meet us at the port once we get there. These are good people Carina I trust them with my family."

Carina was ushered out the door.

Rick got up and put a shirt on.

"Rick, where are you going?"

"Kate, there are some things I can not share with you on this ship. All that board business again. I wish you would reconsider about joining the board."

Kate stopped typing. She hated that there was anything her husband could not talk to her. She warred in her mind and finally looking at Rick as he was leaving.

"Ok you win Submit my request to join the board."

Rick stopped turned and moved to the bed lifted up his wife and brought her tender lips to join his. She squealed and the laptop landed on the floor.

"Rick what are you doing?

Rick now kissed her hard still holding her in mid air. Then he gently dropped her back on the bed.

"Oh Kate you have made me so happy! I hated keeping this part of my life away from you. I will send the request immediately. I am sure you will be approved! Oh Darling I am elated!"

Rick now moved to close the door. He had new purpose in his step. Kate was finally going to join the board! Finally Connolly's sniping will end! He was the major pressure to get Kate on the board. Rick resisted knowing Kate would decide eventually. I guess that decision has been now made!

Rick moved to a room in a secret part of the ship. It had a large view screen and the rest of the board members were seated.

Rick greeted them and led off with the news of Kate's formal request to be a board member. The rest of the group erupted in a cheer and the word "Finally!" Next Rick asked about his request for his friend to use the ship on their wedding anniversary. The board unanimously approved that request. Then Rick told them that the strike team needed to be in Rome and beyond for the family protection.

Connolly spoke up.

"You know Rick as CEO of the company you did not need to put this to a board vote."

"Yes but I wanted you all be aware too. These people may not be only targeting me. You all remember last time we needed the strike team? Every one of you was in danger too."

The members of the board all nodded in remembering those dark times.

Lehane spoke up.

"That event created this company and this board. The Dragon is dead surely you are not expecting a threat that big again?"

"I do not know what to expect since my father's death. Threats have been coming out of everywhere. I just want the board to take precautions!"

"OK Rick we will take it under consideration. Tell your wife we expect her here at the next board meeting or else." Connolly jovially added.

"Ok"

Rick now closed the window and the screen went blank.

Leaving the special room He pulled out his cell phone and left a message on Tony's home phone.

\\\\\

Ziva just happened to be standing next to the phone when it went to voice mail. Intrigued she had to listen to the recording. Ziva could not contain her excitement. Ziva immediately called Abby.

"Hey Ziva, how is house arrest holding up?"

Ziva never knew if Abby was kidding or not.

"A… I am not under arrest Abby house or otherwise."

It is a figure of speech Ziva so how are my god daughters doing today?

"Oh they are getting so big. One spit up on me earlier I guess smashed peas is not her favorite. And the other is happy as a ram."

"That is Clam Ziva Happy as a Clam."

"So what is new?"

"I need you and Tim to take the kids for awhile. Tony has gotten us the use of the Cruise ship of Rick and Kate for our anniversary!"

"Oh Ziva I am so envious! Those showers are to die for! I got to look around the ship it was so elegant. There were amenities everywhere. I hope you and Tony have a great time on your anniversary."

Tony just walked into the Lab as Abby was talking to his wife. He heard her voice. Plus he heard Abbs talking about the ship. Tony started connecting the dots.

"Abbs is that my darling wife you might be speaking with on your phone?"

"Wait Ziva Tony is here."

"Yes Tony and Congrats! I am so envious and of course Tim and I will love to be with the kids!"

Abby hugged Tony then broke apart.

"Did you know women around children will make them more fertile?"

"Great Abbs I just came down here to check on the evidence."

"Nope not yet. Major Mass Spec and I are having a disagreement. It is saying something which is not possible so I am running it again. I should have something for you tomorrow."

"Ok Abbs… Bye Honey! I will see you at home later. I Love You" Tony screamed.

"Honestly I have no idea how you two got together. Anyway thanks for the heads up Ziva. I need to go."

A noise erupted from the nursery.

"Yeah I have to go as well! Bye Abby."

"Later Ziva."

/

Rick sent a text to the strike team. A few minute later they confirmed they were wheels up and would be in Rome by the time the ship docked in the morning. Rick satisfied entered their cabin.

Kate had put away the laptop and was looking at her husband as he got undressed.

"So how did it go?"

"Like I expected. You were unanimously accepted and there were many "Finally's" said too."

"That good huh?"

"Yeah and Connolly said you were to be attending the next meeting or else. And I did not ask what that was. Connolly has always had a thing about you since you beat him in poker that one game!"

Kate remembered the game. She had won big with his writer poker friends.

"I guess so he was always nice to me and Alexis when she was old enough to join."

"Yeah you two cleared the table then my darling daughter took you too!"

"Well it was my own fault teaching her the game." Kate said as Rick slipped under the sheets.

"Ah this is what I have been waiting for this whole day, My personal bed warmer."

Rick snuggled closer he was happy the family was together. A bit concerned about the bad guys though. As he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	63. Chapter 63

The Ship docked in Rome. It was still early morning but Holly which was sleeping again with Alexis however with a difference. Two smaller beds were brought in to remove the one larger one. So even though Alexis was in the same room she was beginning to sleep apart again. Rick and Alexis thought this was a good compromise. It reduced some of Holly's anxieties too. At first Holly was a bit apprehensive but when she was tucked in and given a hot chocolate in her favorite mug. Kate caressed her hair and made her feel all warm and loved she fell asleep right away.

Kate talked to Rick about Holly and they agreed they needed to include her more. This shuttering her off to one relative or the next was good to a point. It was to get her to trust her family but she still needed parental supervision. The talk with Carina about Holly's viewing habits got Kate thinking.

Holly got up and got dressed and wandered the ship. She stopped to talk to her usual friends in the kitchen which gave her a fresh bran muffin with her favorite cranberries, walnuts and raisins. She went out into the lounge. Being small she liked to sit in places unobserved and just watch. Today was no exception. The new Doctor was up and he was in a bad mood his leg was hurting so he was trying to walk it off the pain. Holly did not like this doctor too much but he did assist in the surgery with the laptop. Holly felt like the laptop was calling to her. Holly did not know why but she was concerned about it safety. Especially when a new member of the crew who had reported to the ship in Monaco was acting very strange. His name was Laz. Holly made it her point to follow this Laz around. He never saw her. Then he flipped out a strange phone and was speaking in Arabic.

Holly listened into the conversation.

Whoever, he was in contact knew about the laptop and he was given instructions. The conversation ended. Holly did not have any proof he was talking about Aunt Carina's laptop but once Aunt Carina was up she was going to move it to somewhere safer than that safe. This Laz knew about her safe.

Soon the rest of the group was up for the day of sightseeing and fun. After they were all fed Rick told them about the threat and introduced Capt Erick Eclestein. The leader of the Security detail.

Ok people most of you know me and those who don't I am Capt Erick Eclestein or Erick the Red for my flaming red hair. I am in charge of your security once you are off this ship. You will not see me or my team but rest assured we are in arm's length of you at all times. If you are approached by any of my team you are to follow their instructions completely without any question. Even if they seem counter intuitive to you. I know many of you have certain trainings. He looked straight at Alexis when he said that. But Trust us we have more information about every situation than you. We kept you safe before and we will continue to do so. So I will introduce my team now.

Erick the Red as the Captain was called now introduced a team which consisted of 3 men and 4 women. Each one was very capable in fighting and evasion. Carina kind of snorted. She was more trained than these guys but it is good they will be the eyes and ears of this detail. After the spiel the group headed off the ship. Now one noticed Holly was not present for the conference with the Security detail. She was in Aunt Carina's room breaking into the safe. Daddy never said anything about safes being off limits she thought. The safe was easy to crack and she pulled out the laptop then she placed one of the shipboard laptop which was the same model in its place and closed the safe. She then took it to a place on the ship no one would ever look. Satisfied it was safe she joined the family. Rome was a fascinating place from the old ruins to the massive traffic to the shops and the great restaurants. The Bad guys did not strike. Carina was a bit disappointed. However, there was get shopping to be had! Especially Shoes. Kate kept Holly hand with her at all times. There would be no way she would be separated from her.

\\\\\

Mr. Colt was on dockside. The man Laz was on board the ship. When no one was looking he stole in to Carina's cabin found the safe opened it and removed the laptop. He closed the safe and made sure none of his DNA or prints was on the safe. He got off the ship then walked to the rendezvous point.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah it was easy. Here it is."

Mr. Colt was relieved. Great he got the laptop back. Mr. Black would be pleased.

"Here is your reward."

Mr. Colt pulled out his gun and shot poor Laz 3 times two in the heart and one in the brain. He then pushed him into the water. The body landed with a satisfying splash. Mr Colt walked away. Thinking he got away unobserved.

Soon the laptop was in front of Mr. Black. At last I have Orion's notes I can proceed with my plans for world domination! He thought.

Opening the laptop he knew something was wrong. There was no secret hard drive in this laptop! Someone pulled a switch! Mr. Colt must pay!

\\\\\

After a day of sightseeing and shopping everyone returned to the ship. Carina went to her cabin and noticed someone had tripped her alarm to tell her that someone had been in her room. She opened the safe. The Laptop was gone. She immediately went into investigative mode. Who ever opened the safe had very small prints. It was either the work of a Child or a midget. Carina knew of a safe cracking midget but the crew when interviewed did not see any such person. So it had to be a child. Holly! This was serious.

Carina got with Kate and told her what she had learned. Holly needs to understand safes are off limits too.

Kate apologized. She thought that the episode with locked doors was enough. Holly needs to understand safes are included too.

"Are you telling me she can pick locks too?" Carina Said with incredulity.

"Yeah she observed Alex do it at the compound. We had a talk about that with her. We did not think about safes at the time. So sorry."

Carina was impressed that the 3 year old was already a safe cracker. She is certainly on her way to be a master spy. It must be in the Rodgers gene pool.

At this point Erick the Red reported that a crew member was missing. The last anyone saw of him was early in the afternoon when he left the ship. He had not returned.

"What was this crew member's name?" Rick asked.

"He was called Laz he was an Egyptian in origin and was working his way back to Cairo. He was a student of the American University there. Natalie the maid reported when he left he was holding something bulky in his coat and rectangular in shape."

Carina asked "Do we have a picture of this Laz?"

"Yeah in the personnel files. Hold on" Rick said as he pulled out another ship board laptop. Carina noticed it was the same model and shape that was in her safe.

"Rick how many of these types of laptops do you have a board?"

"Well I can look that up for you under ship inventory."

"14 however, one is missing. You see they are always communicating with each other in a intraweb configuration. That is odd is says it left the ring at 2:40 That was just about the time Laz was last seen. That is too coincidental for me. I think Laz stole one of the ship board laptop. Ok let's see where it was before it left. Carina, are you sure you put the right laptop back in your safe?"

"Why Rick?"

"Well it reported it was in there just before it was taken off the ship."

"You can track your laptops and know their location?"

"Yeah the whole ship has sensors built in to tell housekeeping where everything is. There are RFID chips in everything it cuts down on theft and misplacement plus it is great when doing inventory just scan the item and it is logged."

"So this is strange you have Holly's prints on the safe but Laz was the one to take a shipboard laptop off the ship. We need to talk to Holly to get to the bottom of this mystery." Rick said.

Rick now went looking for his super spy daughter. Rick found her in the kitchen with Jeeves.

"Hi Holly"

"Hi Daddy"

"Holly I need you to come with me it is very important."

"Ok Daddy, Bye Jeeves"

"Good bye Holly." Jeeves said.

Rick picked up his daughter and carried her to his room. Carina and Kate were talking.

Holly began to get worried.

"Did Laz steal the other laptop?" Holly asked as she was seated?

"What do you know about this Holly?"

"Well I was hungry so I went to the kitchen and Luigi gave me a bran muffin with my favorite stuffings."

"Ok Holly we do not need to know what you ate just go on."

"Ok Daddy well I was in the lounge in the far corner where if anyone was looking could not see me."

"Fine Holly why were you there?"

"I like standing there Daddy and seeing everything what was going on. Did you know that Aunt Lanie and Uncle Javi were on the couch late one night and….."

Carina giggled, Rick looked a bit put out and Kate laughed knowing the situation Holly was referring to.

"That is enough of that Holly we get the picture but what about today?"

"Yes Daddy, I was there and Laz came in and looked around and he pulled out a phone and was talking to someone in Arabic. I listened closely and I heard him say he was going to steal the laptop and meet this person for the exchange. I really did not have proof he was going to do it but I thought I needed to keep the laptop safe. So I entered Aunt Carina's room when the maid was cleaning and got a laptop which looked the same and I switched them. I hid the laptop where no one would ever find it."

Carina was impressed she should had thought of a decoy too.

Rick had a dilemma. Holly's quick thinking saved this important laptop. But on the other hand she could have informed either Carina or some one else. Then there is the problem of adding safes to the no permission list. But if she knew safes were off limits she would have never substituted in the first place.

"Ok Holly go to your room you are not in trouble. Oh better yet go see Papa Jim. Ok Holly."

"Ok Daddy!" Holly scampered off to find Papa Jim.

"Rick what are we going to do?" Kate asked.

"Well it is Carina's property what do you suggest Sis?"

"Boy, am I letting my guard down. I should have thought of a decoy. Holly is pretty smart."

"Yes she is that indeed. She cracked our safe by just observing. She seems to learn much from seeing things. Like her command of languages. She heard the man speak in Arabic. No one here except you Carina would have known what the man was saying. Then there is her tendency to stay hidden and still. I do not know what to do. She did everything right except to inform us what she was doing. We can not punish her for that." Rick said.

Kate looked worried for her daughter. This could not continue.

"I think I know what we have to do." Rick spoke up.

"Yeah Rick out with it." Kate was curious.

"Ok Brother I am game what is it?" Carina asked.

"She has to be trained as a spy. That means she has to have a certain chain of command to who she reports. That way we can determine which skills of hers is needed."

"Rick she is only 3 years old!"

"It does not matter. She has these skills and I am sure she will learn many more as she ages. I think Carina you are the one who needs to teach her. But she will report to you. But I or Kate will be her supreme authority. Are you up to the challenge?"

"I do not know. It has been awhile since I did any training. But this is something that Holly needs. I will have to talk to a few of my friends. I am sure having a pint sized agent will be a challenge to all involved."

"Yes it will I suggest you start right away determining the curriculum. I want to review it as soon as possible."

"Rick do you think this wise?"

"Kate honey I think it is the only way to keep her safe. Stunting these natural tendencies will be very bad indeed but channeling them into something she will enjoy and be helpful at the same time would be the right choice."

"But Rick a Spy?"

"Kate we produced one. We might have another. I know Alexis had these same tendencies at her age and she turned out happy and well adjusted with the hiccup with Owen but that was because of my father the master manipulator. Alexis did not have a chance against him."

Kate saw her objections were not logical and they were based on what she wanted for her daughter not what Holly needed.

"Ok Rick you are right we need to think of Holly first." Kate agreed.

"Great Kate." Rick satisfied with the solution.

Rick turned to look at his sister.

"Ok Carina we are in agreement. Please hurry with your talks." Spoke Rick.

"Ok I will but in the mean time we need to watch Holly carefully. Who knows what other traits she will pick up?" Carina added.

"Yes I will tell the others especially Papa Jim. She spends much time with him. He needs to watch her closely." Kate said.

So the plan was put into effect. Holly was to report to Carina for her first day of training once they reached Israel. Carina was going to take her to show her how an exchange takes place.

Later that day after they were in agreement Carina summoned Holly to her room. Holly knocked on the door. Her Aunt was sitting behind a desk with her new laptop on it plus some papers.

"A good Holly come in."

Holly closed the door and stood in front of the desk.

"Your parents and I agree you need to come to me every day. Holly it is important I know where you are and what you are doing so I need you to use this recorder to tell me everything ok? You need to keep it with you at all times. Plus if you see anything out of the unusual here is a cell phone with a built in camera. You are to video everything out of the ordinary. Whether you understand what is going on or not. Do you understand Holly?"

Holly shook her head vigorously.

"Once you are older and can type up reports. I expect a report to be handed to me everyday. Ok Holly? Remember Holly stay out of sight but keep away from danger. Run away if you need to. OK? One other thing you can not tell anyone what you are doing except Me and your Chain of Command which is your parents. If I tell you it is ok to tell some one else then you can but otherwise it is wrong Ok Holly?"

Holly was quick to understand what her Aunt was telling her to do.

"I am to record everything I see and if there is something unusual video it. I am to report to you everyday with my logs. I am to type up reports when I learn to type. I am to be hidden. And I can not tell anyone what I am doing else you tell me I can. Is that right Aunt Carina?"

"That is your assignment Holly. Are you ready for it?"

"Oh Yes Aunt Carina I am so ready!"

"One other thing, if you observe someone like Laz again. You need to inform either my self or your parents immediately. They or I will tell you what to do! You can call me on the cell phone. You know how to use it?"

"Yes Aunt I know how to call using this cell phone."

"That is good. Holly so you can go now. Remember people can not know what you are doing."

"I will remember Aunt Carina."

Carina let a sigh of relief. Holly is out on her first mission.


	64. Chapter 64

The ship was crossing between Malta and Italy on its way to the mysterious land of Egypt. The strike crew had already flown to Cairo to make sure everything was prepared when they landed tomorrow. Captain Ecelstein was motivating his people. Something Erick the Red was good at was preparing his people for almost any eventuality.

Carina got a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Holly appeared her recorder in her hand.

"Here Aunt Carina. This is for you. Can I go and watch some TV?"

"Ok Holly you are finished for the day but you need to report tomorrow at 8 am."

"Yes Aunt" Holly said as she left the room.

Carina sighed as she prepared to listen to Holly's first assignment.

It really was interesting how boring this report was.

Carina stopped the tape and went to Kate's and Rick's cabin.

She knocked and was answered by Kate.

"Carina, please come in."

"I brought the record of Holly's first assignment. She has a unique view on the world."

Carina played the tape for Kate.

"As you can see she is not only bored but nothing on the ship challenges her. She needs more intellectual stimulation."

Kate looked at her sis in law.

"I do not see how more spy training would help in this area. But I wanted to bring this to your attention."

"Thanks Carina. I will have to talk to Rick about it."

"So where is my brother?"

"Oh he got a message from the captain and had to go to the bridge. He should be back soon."

"Oh"

"So Carina you have a moment?"

Carina looked at Kate.

"Sure Kate I am not too busy right now so what is up?"

"I was going to ask you the same question Carina."

"Well other than trying to figure out what I could do with Holly, not much Neal and I had another Skype session. He is in the middle of something. He and Mozzie were investigating a supposed spy ring from the revolutionary war. "

"Really"

"Yeah it was something Mozzie got into 3 years ago but they concluded it was a dead end until something happened yesterday. Neal was not too specific but the headquarters of the spy ring was burned to the ground. The man responsible has not been caught."

"So this spy ring was real?"

"It seems so looking through the wreckage of the building."

"So I thought Neal worked with White Collar crimes not Arson."

"He does this was Mozzie's idea."

"Oh I see and Neal is helping him cope?"

"Yeah something like that anyway he had to go so I will Skype with him tomorrow."

"So are you excited to be back in Egypt?"

"Well it would be the first time I was not on the arm of some arms dealer."

"You have led an interesting life haven't you?"

"Well yes and I loved every second of it. Was that not the same for you and Rick? I understand you saved the world a few times. Especially when you brought the Dragon down."

"Yes I am sure we enjoyed each other's company but saving the world was not our main agenda in any of the times we did it. It was something that just needed to be done. We just happen to be the people in place who could do it. It was not like an assignment or anything. Rick usually was the one to blunder into it. I was just along for the ride. It is like that old adage if you break it you must fix it."

Carina laughed.

"Yes I guess you are right. You never asked to be put in that position. That reminds much like Chuck. He never asked to be put into those sorts of situations either. It just happened to him too."

"Sounds like this Chuck and I have lots in common when being forced to save the world."

"Yeah it is. You might have met him and his wife at your wedding."

"Oh that night was horrible. Everything was going well until the event. But honestly I could not remember speaking to anyone that night other than Alexis and Gibbs! There is something about that man which makes him memorable."

Carina chuckled and had to agree.

"Yeah Gibbs is definitely memorable. I think it has to do with his quiet confidence. Like he knows the answer even before the question is asked."

"I love my husband but Gibbs has that sex appeal!"

Carina squealed. "Look at you crushing after Gibbs!"

"That is not a crush. It is an honest appraisal of the man Carina! How did we get talking about him in the first place?"

"I dunno you brought him up first!"

"So back to you and Neal?"

"Yeah Neal so much like Bryce I see Bryce in everything Neal does."

"I can not understand what happened for Bryce to lose his memory and become Neal. But I am happy for you Carina."

"Well it is different that is for sure. It is so much like my friend Blondie who lost her memory of her Husband. But Chuck's love pulled them through and eventually she regained back her memory but the accident had other complications"

"So it will be your love to pull Neal through?"

"Yeah something like that. Well it was a fun chatting but I need to go. Just listen to the recording with my brother Ok?"

"Ok Carina bye"

Carina got up and exited the room as Rick came bounding in.

"Rick you look terrible what has the captain been doing to you. Are you sick do you need to see Dr. House?"

"No I was on a Skype session with Interpol. The body of our lost crewmember was found floating in the bay. He had 3 GSW two in the heart and one in the head. Their ME said it looked like a professional hit. I asked them if they found the laptop. They did not reply. However, they were going to send an agent to interview the ships crew. So we can not disembark until the inspector arrives. I was arguing with the person on the other side. I am so sorry this has happened on our honeymoon cruise. Hopefully it will not get in the way of our Time in Egypt."

"Rick with all that is happening. Is this worth it? I loved this cruise and I have gotten much done on the book but endangering our family on the other side of the world?"

"Kate I understand. If you want to cut the trip short and return to Florida we will. I do not want you to feel obligated in anyway to stay one more minute on the trip. However, we still have to suffer the indignities of the inspector's presence. So if that has to happen why not see the Pyramids and the sphinx then the valley of the kings and Thebes. Then the holy land of Israel. After that we can return to Florida if you want."

"I do not know what I want Rick."

"I do come here Mrs. Castle."

Rick was kissing his wife when his phone rang.

"Rick, are you not going to get that it might be important."

"The only thing important to me is you. So come here Mrs. Castle."

"Rick the phone?"

"Let it go to voice mail."

"Rick we can do this later it rang twice."

Rick obviously flustered picked up the phone.

"Brother I was going to leave a voice mail. Where are you?"

"Alex?"

Kate gave Rick that superior smug smile saying I told you so. Rick looked away from his wife.

"Yeah who else calls you brother?"

"Well there is Espo and Ryan."

"Rick that is Bro not Brother. Anyway you have not told me where you were."

"Oh we should be docking in Cairo tomorrow morning."

"I heard of your problem."

"You did?"

"Yeah it seems like an old friend will be conducting the interviews. I want to be there Brother to help you."

"That is great Alex is Alice having a good time in Switzerland?"

"She did Thanks Rick but we been traveling and we are in Rome right now."

"Really wow. That is good. So we were just there."

"I know. That is why I was calling to tell you I was coming back to the ship."

"Ok Brother I will be expecting you in Cairo."

"See you tomorrow Brother Ciao!"

"See you tomorrow Alex."

Rick hangs up the phone and proceeded over to Kate and he started to snuggle up.

"Oh Rick not yet! Spill what is going on?"

"Alex and Alica are in Rome and will meet us here on the ship in Cairo. It seems he knows the inspector who is being sent and he needs to be present when he is here."

"Oh Rick that does not sound good at all."

"Yeah it doesn't does it."

\\\\\

The Next morning they docked in Cairo. Everyone was up and eating when Dr. House got up.

"Everyone who is going to set foot in Egypt needs to see me for a Physical. Egypt is known for all sorts of exotic diseases. So I need to make sure you are healthy before you leave. So please go with my assistant Holly she will take you where you need to go."

"Come on people lets get this over with ok?" Rick said.

\\\\\

The previous day Dr House was walking around with Holly tagging right behind him. He had several times tried to shoo her away but failed to make her move. So finally being back in the infirmary Dr House was tired and his leg was hurting so he sat down. Holly stood next to him. She was trying to figure him out.

"You're gonna keep following me around no matter what I do or say aren't you?"

Dr House directed the question at Holly.

Holly nods skittishly.

"Nothing I do or say is going to get rid of you is it?" Dr. House looked hopeful.

Holly shakes her head no.

"Well then you might as well make yourself useful.

He hands Holly his Doctor's bag.

"You are my new assistant Right? You do what I tell you, when I tell you at all times? Without asking me any stupid questions? "

Holly nods her head emphatically.

"Well then you're already smarter than half of my med students. Off we go then."

Holly assisted in giving physicals for the whole crew. She was in charge of getting the samples and handing them to the patients. Then she collected the samples and held them out to Dr. House to write the labels. Holly then placed the label on the sample and put them in the box.

"I wish you could write then I would not be getting these writer cramps."

Holly just looked at the Dr.

"Ok Holly we are all finished tomorrow we do the passengers. See you tomorrow Holly?"

Holly shook her head then ran off.

/

Soon all the passengers were tested and cataloged. Alex and Alice included.

Alex had just finished giving blood and handing it to Holly when Rick stuck his head in.

"Alex the inspector is on the gang plank and he wants to speak with you first."

"What he did not have the common courtesy to come aboard?"

"No he is adamant you greet him first."

Alex sighed. "Let me get my shirt on and I will see to the inspector."

A few minutes later the inspector saw his old friend Alex.

"Alex, good to see you. We have much to discuss about this case."

"Leon you old dog you!" Alex hugged his friend and greeted him warmly.

Alex and the inspector climbed the gang plank into the ship. There Alex introduced him to his family.

Leon pulled Alex aside.

"There could be a murderer on board. I need you to ask the questions I have prepared I need to watch their reactions."

The inspector handed Alex a list of normal questions.

"Ok we have a cabin all set up for the questioning. Shall we go Inspector?"

The crew was first nothing seemed out of the ordinary until they started talking to Dr. House.

"Your name is Gregory House correct?"

Dr. House nodded.

"You faked your death in 2011 correct?"

Dr. House nodded.

"So Dr. House why are you here?"

"I am the ships' doctor. I was requested by Mr. Castle the owner of this vessel since I was trained in exotic disease detection and because both Mrs. Castle and Mrs. Rodgers are with child and need my expertise."

"So on the afternoon of 9th of April where were you?"

"My leg was hurting and I was walking along the pier and I head a splash but did not see anyone in the water but looking up I saw a very tall and wide man carrying a laptop."

"If you saw this man could you identify him?"

"Yes I believe I could he was a magnificent specimen with such broad shoulders."

"OK you are dismissed."

The list was dwindling finally it was down to Rick and Carina.

Carina was up first.

"Ah Director, nice of you to join us."

"Yes so what is this inquiry about?"

"It is about poor Laz Huana. He was found killed. But his other name is the Cracker."

"This man was suspected in 25 other crimes Director. Somebody hired him to be part of the crew."

"I assure you he was well vetted if he was attached to this ship. Yes the purchaser told us so. It seems he was here under false pretenses."

"Yes that I knew after the safe in my room was opened and a laptop I had inside the room was stolen."

"So Director what was so special about this laptop that you had to put it in a safe?"

"Inspector you have it wrong. I did not place it in the safe but it was there when Laz stole it."

"Curious Director someone conveniently left a laptop in your safe so it could be stolen?"

"Yes inspector that is what I am saying."

"So do you have any idea who would do something like that?"

"None Inspector. I was not in my room at the time of the laptop being placed in the safe and everyone could vouch for everyone else at this time. So maybe it is the maid or someone else with access to my room?"

"But yet Laz was setup to get a laptop and conveniently one was there. I wonder why?"

"Yes Inspector good question but I doubt you will find the answer here. I think I am done here."

Carina got up and walked out. Rick was last.

"Richard Edgar Castle is your name?"

Rick nodded.

"You just recently got married?"

Rick nodded.

"Where were you on the afternoon of the 9th of April."

Rick got out his cell phone and showed the pic of him in front of the coliseum in Rome 35 miles away from the ship.

"I have others inspector if you like."

"Ok that is not necessary."

"So you were alerted of the theft? How?"

"I have an app which alerts me if something is wrong on the ship. Once I got back I looked through the alerts and found at 2:40 PM 9th of April the laptop was no longer giving signal to the intraweb. I looked at the log to see the location of the laptop prior it was in the locked safe. I have rfid chips on all my property on this ship so I can tell you every moment where everything is."

"So is the maid's cleaning bucket so tagged?"

"Yes it is"

"So tell me what time did the Maid come in to clean on the 9th?"

"Let me see Ok here it is the maid's bucket was in the room at 8:30 AM to 9:00 AM."

"Where was the laptop at those hours?"

"Ok here it is, In the same room on the table. Could you tell if the safe was open or closed?"

"It was opened at that time and closed 15mins later."

"So the maid cleaning saw the laptop and placed it in the safe and closed the door afterward?"

"Yes that is what these records are showing."

"Very well the maid must be absent minded."

"You can go."

Rick got up and looked at his brother as he exited.

The inspector stood up and shook Alex's hand.

"It is obvious the maid is absent minded and The Cracker got the wrong item and who ever hired him killed him."

"Dr House gave a pretty good description probably he is the killer."

"Yes possibly oh well I need to go. Please thank everyone for their cooperation."

The inspector left the ship.

Rick and Carina let out a sigh of relief. Soon everyone was bundled in to a cab and whisked out in the Egyptian Desert. The tour of the Valley of the Kings was very interesting so were all the other stops. Rick saw a camel and wanted to ride it.

Holly got really upset.

"Daddy do not go near the camel Dr. House says they have PAA….RRA…CCII…TTEESS which have bad diseases and you might die! So don't do it please!"

Holly was so cute when she was sounding out words she did not know.

"Rick don't do it here There are clean camels in Florida if you need to ride one." Kate added.

Rick looked all disappointed but refrained from riding the camel.

Soon they were all back on the ship. No one came down with any exotic diseases much to Dr. House's dismay. With everyone onboard the next stop was Israel and the day of the exchange. Kate still had not made up her mind about leaving the cruise and heading home to Florida.


	65. Chapter 65

The Headquarters of Mr. Black he is on the phone with his henchmen in Egypt.

"What do you mean you can not get on board? Strike Team? What Strike Team? Oh that one. Ok just follow the ship where is its next port of call? Israel? Good I know someone there. Just follow the ship watch and report back ok? Good Bye."

"My plans are being thwarted once again."

"Minion take this laptop back to Israel and see if they can substitute it for the right one this time! Good help is hard to find these days."

\\\\\

Carina was not yet asleep the Skype session with Neal was more than she expected. They are in love. Carina confided to him that this coming day might be her last. Auggie reported that there is at least 15 bad guys listed as dead but were transferred to a New Section Q. Carina relayed that to the DNI and Chuck who was not surprised at this revelation. He coordinated with her the location of the exchange and the time.

\\\\\

Annie was talking to Ziva.

"You know Rick's Sister Carina?"

"No what is going on?"

"Well she had Auggie on the down low check on several bad guys they thought were dead. But get this they were not. Plus Joan is acting weird something is going on in your home country."

"Thanks Annie for the tip. I will see what I can do."

"I thought you might. Bye Ziva."

Bye Annie.

Ziva looked thoughtfully at the phone. She could call her father and beg for any little tidbit or she could call Eyal. He might know what is going on.

Ziva dialed her old colleague.

"Ziva good to hear from you how are your daughters?"

"Eyal they are good. But that is not what I was call you about."

"Ah business before pleasure I ought have known! You were always that way even when we were children at the Kibbutz. You were the child of the Great David the hero of the 73 war. Always so serious!"

"Ok Eyal what is going on in our country?"

"Oh the Supreme Court is about to allow the Palestinians access to our elections."

"Not that but official chatter the CIA is hearing things."

"The Americans is always hearing things but are they real or not they never know."

"Come on Eyal talk to me quit being evasive."

"Ok there is chatter of something going on with an American Ship docked in Haifa. Some people our gov't wish did not exist are watching the ship. And of course we are watching them. It is vicious circle they watch us and we watch them."

"Yes but is my father going to do anything other than watching?"

"The Great David? Who knows his plans!"

"Thanks Eyal."

"You know Ziva these people are very bad indeed if you have friends dealing with these people I think you should warn them."

"I will consider it. Bye Eyal"

\\\\\

It was a beautiful morning the ship had docked in Haifa and Carina was sitting at her desk waiting for Holly to appear.

Holly I need that laptop you hid away from the bad guy. Would you bring it to me now?

Ok Aunt Carina. I will get it for you.

Holly left the room Carina sighed and hoped this was not an ambush.

Carina got ready in her mission clothes. She had her Kevlar vest and her weapons at hand. Holly had returned with the laptop. Carina confirmed it was the right one then placed it in a foamed covered Suitcase. Holly waited for instructions.

Carina ready to leave gave Holly her recorder and told her to stay next to her mom she will be needed. Carina now left the room to join the rest of the strike team in the three armored SUV's waiting on the dock.

Holly wandered over to Dr. House office at the infirmary.

Holly hand me those bandages and my cane.

Holly quickly got the require items. She could see he was in much pain today as he hobbled around the space getting ready for the injured who were going to come. He had to rest several times Holly's heart broke for how much pain he was in. Holly ran out the door leaving him to wonder what got into her.

Holly found her mother she was looking distraught.

Holly what is wrong?

Holly burst into tears.

Dr. House is my friend he is in so much pain what can I do Mommy?

Kate stopped and picked up her daughter as she clasped her arms around her neck and buried her face into her chest and cried.

There There Holly people do feel pain and there is nothing we can do. I know it is frustrating but we can not take the pain away. Only thing we can do is not add more pain. Do you understand Holly?

Holly started to hiccup then she settled down.

Oh Mommy you should have seen him today hobbling around the infirmary. What is going on Mommy?

I was going to find out myself come on lets go to the command bunker to hear and see what is happening.

Ok Mommy.

Kate with Holly in tow entered the command center. Kate put on a headset and one for Holly so she could hear too.

Everything was fine the Suv's were now entering the Airport when they come under attack, They are pinned down several feet from their objective. The enemy was very strong. Alex swore and pulled Rick aside.

We need to save our sister.

Rick agreed and called up the Helo which was stored in the front of the ship.

Rick I did not know we had a helo on board.

Kate there is several things I have not told you about this ship first was you weren't a board member but you remedied that and second there not enough time. Rick kissed her I have go save my sister.

Holly you be brave ok?

Ok Daddy.

Rick was strapping on his assault gear. And his helmet.

Kate you need to stay here.

Holly seeing her mother wanting to leave ran to the first person she could think of who was close to the helo door. Dr. House.

Dr. House please come quickly My mommy is going to try to go with my father to rescue my aunt!

No that must not happen! Lead on Holly.

Holly and Dr. House were in front of the door leading to the helo pad.

"I swore an Oath to do no harm! I will not let you endanger my patient. You might think your body could take it but think this can your unborn child survive it? I think not! Mrs. Castle if you are planning leave this ship against my medical advice, you are going to have to assault a crippled, broken down old man in front of your daughter to do it. I don't believe you're prepared to go there."

Holly was holding Dr. House's hand while he was staring down her mommy.

The whine of the helo turbine was at pitch and the helo took off.

Kate turned around and went back to bunker and Holly thanked Dr, House and ran after her.

Entering the bunker Kate's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey this is Ziva,"

"Hey Ziva this is not a good time."

"I know I wanted to warn Carina about the bad guys."

"Carina is not aboard the ship right now. Ziva so what about the bad guys?"

"Kate there is 15 confirmed in Israel right now and they were watching your ship."

"15 are you sure?"

"Yeah Kate I am sure. Oh my they are heading for a trap!"

"Who is heading for a trap?"

"Carina is with the strike force they are pinned down at the airport and we just sent Rick and Alex with back up but they are not adequate either! They will not have a chance!"

"Where are they going?"

"To a Hanger in Tel Aviv airport they are doing some sort of exchange there but 15 oh my Ziva are you sure?"

"Yes that is what my sources said in Mossad."

"Ziva you have influence could you get help?"

"Kate I do not know. My influence with my father is well limited. I do not think he will respond in any affirmative way."

"Could you try my family is in danger!"

"Ok Kate I will try. Bye Kate."

"Bye Ziva."

Ziva swallowed her pride and called her father. The secretary was delighted in hearing from her and patched her in.

"Father?"

"Ziva what an unexpected surprise! You did not even visit me when I was in DC but here you are calling why?"

"I have decided to put aside our differences."

"That is good Ziva. So how are my grandbabies?"

"They are a bit colic right now so I'm getting little sleep."

"Yes babies are like that but this is not the real reason for this call is it Ziva?"

"No Father my friends have walked into a trap at a hanger in Tel Aviv airport they may not survive!"

"That is none of our concern Ziva."

"But Father these people have been good to me. Please I beg you to help them."

"I am so sorry Ziva there are other concerns which I must attend good bye Ziva!"

Ziva looked at the phone when one of the twins started to howl.

"Ok I am coming hold your donkeys I will be right there."

She shouted to the howling child.

\\\\\

Kate was getting back to listen to what is happening.

The badguys are taunting Carina.

Oh come now let's be reasonable. All I want is the laptop the rest of you can go free. Is that not too hard to ask?

No way you are not trustworthy if I gave it up you would kill us all Frank. Yes I know who you are plus all your compadres. You are all supposed to be dead! Your secret is out! There will be others if you happen to take us out which will avenge us.

So be it. I tried to be reasonable but you left me no choice. The gun battle resumed.

Kate's eyes were red when suddenly this crackled over the air.

Red leader this is Wolf pack we are pinned there is too many bad guys so sorry you are on your own. Rodger Wolf Pack/ Kate eyes were getting red as she heard the situation was bleak. Her Husband of only 2 weeks was going to die on this botched rescue and I could not be there to help him. Kate wiped the tears which were forming at the corner of her eyes. She finally spoke only to Rick. Babe I love you! His response was Always. Holly was concerned she had only seen her mother this distraught twice. Each time it was over her father.

Mommy is Daddy going to die?

What could she say to her little girl? Yes or No

Not yet Holly not yet. We have to have faith. Can you do that for me Holly have faith?

Holly thought about it and said if it makes you feel better Mommy I will.

Rick is now injured he took a stray bullet to the shoulder. The Kevlar did not hold. It was a through and Through Alex called out for the medic who was with him.

Kate listened to the chatter then all of a sudden there was report of a chopper landing and sounds of big guns booming and then silence.

Kate keened Rick!

/

The comlink was down the badguys had pinned them down and Chopper was heard then big booming of a gun overheard. Bad guys were scattering! The pressure was off the good guys had arrived! Soon the reason for the booming guns became apparent. Though the haze strode John Casey chomping on a cigar blasting with Vera at any bad guy he saw. A cheer came up and everyone rallied soon it was a just a mop up operation. The guys John had brought were IDF Marines. They were making short work of rounding up the bad guys. Soon Rick was air lifted to a hospital but he said no take him to his ship.

Carina got up after being pinned for so long the metal case which the laptop was contained was still in pristine condition. Even though it had been through a fire fight.

Standing tall was Chuck followed by a very pregnant Sarah.

Carina rushed to hug them both. Your plan worked Chuck we drew all of them out.

Chuck looked concerned.

Chuck you got your laptop and the bad guys you should be celebrating.

Carina I have some bad news Rick was injured and flown out to the ship.

What?

Yeah there is a chopper to take you to the ship along with Alex.

I am so sorry Carina.

Carina left in the chopper with Alex to be with her older brother.

\\\\\

Kate was still prone on the table when she heard incoming injury get the infirmary ready.

Holly looked at her mother and left.

Alexis was standing by with Dr. House to assist in any surgery needed.

The helo hit the pad. It was Rick he survived! He was in bad shape.

The stretcher was placed in the modified OR.

Rick was placed on the table. Dr. House along with Alexis inspected the wound. Rick was given Morphine to deal with the pain.

"Alexis bring the light closer!"

The light was dragged closer.

"Look at this nothing hit lets stitch him up and put some bandages on it. He was some lucky SOB!"

"Dr. House is my Daddy going to be ok?"

He looked at Holly.

"Yes Holly. He will be ok he will be a little sore and have to wear this sling but he will heal just fine."

"Can I hug him?"

"No Holly not right now wait until he awakes ok?"

"OK Dr. House you are the best!"

Holly now hugged him. Dr. House did not know what to do but eventually he placed his hand on Holly's shoulder.

\\\\\

Carina and Alex rushed in to the infirmary.

How is he?

Alexis answered. "The short answer he will be ok the bullet was a through and though and hit no major blood vessel or any bone. So he will be out for a few days then he had to wear his sling for another 2 to 4 weeks until he is healed enough for physical therapy. So maybe in 2 to 3 months he will be back to his old self."

"Thanks! That is good news too. How is Kate holding up?"

She was sedated and played in the bed next to him I expect she will be out the rest of the day.

"I would have never thought my first surgery would have been on my Dad!"

\\\\\

Carina looked at her Phone there was a call from Ziva. Carina dialed Ziva.

"Hello?"

"Ziva did you call?"

"Carina? You made it out alive?"

"Yeah it was touch and go until your father showed up with IDF troops and John Casey!"

"My father? Really?"

"I talked to him and he did not give any indication he was going to help."

"Well I guess somebody changed his mind. We were goners Ziva I was down to 2 bullets and there were so many bad guys. I am never doing field work again. Give me my nice big desk in DC!"

"You should be happy but I can tell by your voice there is something else."

"But I am but at the same time I am sad. Rick got hit trying to rescue me. He has already been in surgery and now he is recovering."

"Wow Carina that is terrible news."

"Yeah but he will survive."

"Yes praise that part he is ok."

"Anyway Ziva thanks for the help."

"Anytime Carina you name it."

"OK bye Ziva."

"Bye Carina."

Carina next sent a text to Neal soon Neal's smiling face was looking back at her.

"You survived!"

"Yes I did."

"I was so worried."

"I know I was too. It was very scary I am definitely not going out in the field ever again."

"I understand. So what is the plan?"

"I don't know that would depend on Rick and he is in the infirmary. He was hit trying to save me."

"Look it is not your fault he got hit. But you need to forgive your self."

"But he could have been killed all because of some stupid Laptop."

"You were expecting to do it so why not him?"

"Why not because he has a wife and two kids and another on the way that is why not."

"OK Carina I know you are upset but do not be too hard on yourself. Everyone survived and the bad guys are going to an Israeli prison. The mission is over go take a hot shower and call me tomorrow ok?"

"OK Neal I will take a shower. Lord knows I need one!"

"Bye my love."

"Bye my love."

\\\\\

The battle is done Chuck and Sarah was surveying the damage. Ziva's father comes up.

"Do you really think I do not know what goes on in my own country!"

Chuck just grins at him then shakes his hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"You know your secrets could be safer here." David says to Chuck.

"Thanks for the offer but CI has one of the best security team."

Chuck gets on the plane as IAF and Mossad personnel take all the traitors into custody.

\\\\\

Gen. Beckman stormed into Section Q headquarters with a platoon of Marines behind her.

She burst into the office of Mr. Black and says,

You are under arrest for espionage. Col. Take him away.

Mr Black rose out of the chair his back was still turned to the general. Once he turned around and she gasped. "Shaw!"

Good afternoon to you too Diane congrats on the new position. I am sure I will see you real soon!

Col get this man out of my sight and dismantle everything. I want this place picked clean! This line of research is not going to happen on my watch!

Yes General!

Gen Beckman left the building. One last thing Col dynamite the place and make sure I see it live going up!

Yes General!

\\\\

Chuck and Sarah were in the air traveling back to the US. The laptop secured in on the floor.

"So Chuck again congrats on a flawless plan."

"Thanks Sarah but I wonder why David delayed so long?"

"I do not know but he arrived as he promised."

"Yes he did."

"Did you see the smile John had on his face blasting Vera?"

"Yeah it was scary."

"Hey I heard that!" John yelled from the pilot chair.

"Well big guy it was scary!" Chuck retorted.

"Nah it was the most fun I had in years dealing with you two!"

"Come on Big Guy you love us sort of anyway…."

"Chuck quiet you are rambling again."

Sarah kissed her husband.

"Still Rick getting hit was not part of the plan."

"Carmichael Toughen up there are injuries with flying lead around."

"Yes I realized that but still."

"Chuck you are spiraling."

"Yes Sarah you are right."

Sarah and Chuck cuddled together while John Casey piloted them to US airspace.


	66. Chapter 66

Aboard Ship still in Haifa harbor the family gathered in the lounge. Each not knowing what to say the day's adventure had certainly rocked everyone's world. Carina was sitting by herself with thoughts of recriminations running thought her head. Alex and Alice were cuddled together more for comfort rather than warmth. Martha had Alexis sandwiched between her and Meredith as the time ticks slowly and Holly was sitting on her Papa Jim's lap. Just waiting no one spoke each were in their own world.

Alexis knew her father would be alright and having a scar to match Kate's would be very cool to him. She also knew family was very important to him. It was the only reason he along with Alex braved the over whelming odds. Her father was a hero is all sense of the word. She was so grateful for the support of Gram's and surprising enough her own mother. This was one of the first times in her life when Tragedy struck she was acting like a mother should. She was by her side stroking her daughter's hair. This simple act made all those disappointments over the years disappear. But still she wished it was Kate's hand doing it. Kate being so distraught was sedated. Hopefully when she awaked Greg will tell us. I hope it is soon.

The wait seemed endless. Soon the figure of Gregory House appeared he did not smile much but today was an exception.

They are awake he announced to the assembled people.

Holly climbed down off her Paw Paw laps and ran to hug the Dr. This time House was not that unaware and immediately put his hand on the child's back in a effort of comforting. He thought to himself when did I ever do this before? He could not recall the last time he was touched. Maybe on Wilson's death bed they sure had a great 14 months until Wilson succumbed which left him all alone. Then 13 about 5 months later called him. It was time. He sat there fulfilling her wishes as the machine she built did the job. Greg was there only to show he was a man of his word. Now here was this young child whose brilliance could match his own. That was a scary thought Greg thought. Who would believe a mere child could be his intellectual equal? So now he is a member of this family if he liked it or not. The person responsible was hugging him right now!

\\\\\

Kate awoke first she had a headache and she looked around she was snuggled next to her husband she could feel the gentle rise and fall of his massive chest and the rumbling of his voice he was talking in his sleep. He was alive! Kate stretched being careful not to jostle him too much. She had to go to the bathroom. Slowly getting off the bed her head was clearing.

"Kate don't go… stay" was clearly heard issuing from Rick's throat.

"Rick rest I will be right back I need to go to the bathroom."

"Ok If you promise."

"Rick darling husband I promise but it is not a good thing to let your pregnant wife stay too much longer."

"Ok Kate go if you must I will be here for you."

Dr. House was deep in checking inventory when he heard the above conversations. Ah his patients were awake. It is time to alert the others. Greg told the assembled group who were just waiting that they were awake and doing fine.

Holly along with Alexis came into the room first flanked by Greg as Alexis now called him.

"Hey guys I am so happy you are awake. Dad you gave me my first medical experience in surgery. I would have never known it would have been you as my first patient."

Rick was a bit confused His daughter the 4th year Medical student was participating in his surgery.

"That is nice Pumpkin glad to be of service to your medical education."

"Rick stop that" Kate admonished. "The poor girl been traumatized enough by this experience you do not need to make jokes about it!"

Rick looked at his wife and he knew she was right.

"So sorry Alexis I just did not know what to say forgive me?"

"Oh Daddy I expected a joke from you because that is who you are! But I am so glad you are going to be ok."

Holly climbed up into her mother's lap and said.

"I am glad Dr. House is such a good doctor and Alexis is a good one too!"

Holly hugged Kate tightly. Kate began to cry. This has been a trying time for them all.

Rick took his good hand and placed it on Kate's back it almost spanned her whole back and gently patted and twirled her hair. Then Alexis joined in the hug. Their immediate family was out of danger and what next?

After Holly and Kate got cleaned up Rick was left alone with Dr. House.

"I understand you were the one who I need to thank?"

"Well No thanks is needed I just did my job.

"You did pretty well."

"You were pretty dirty and lost some blood when you were brought in. The wound itself was pretty much textbook case. There were no major arteries or veins were hit and no bone fragments either. You were fairly lucky in getting shot the way you did. There will be minimal scarring and you should recover in a few weeks then you will need physical training to regain motion in that shoulder. So wear the sling and if you want to get up and move around you can but be careful you do not have the stamina anymore. I suggest you get your lovely wife or daughter to guide you for awhile or just sit in the bed in your own cabin. You no longer need to be in here."

"I see what about the pain?"

"You have some low grade pain pills available but the type of injury you have does not require much. Here is some Tylenol 3 which will remove some of the muscle aches. Right now I am weaning you off the morphine we had you on for the surgery. So lie quiet here or your own bed it does not matter to me but bed rest is recommended. Oh sex is off limits for at least 2 weeks! You need those muscles to heal!"

"Dr. you do know that I am on my Honeymoon? This no sex crap will put me in a bad way."

"Ok no vigorous sex. I will leave it up to you two to figure out how that will work!"

Fine Doctor I will wait for Kate to arrive.

"Ok I will be here in the infirmary there are a few crewmembers that are in need of care. They did not take protection if you know what I mean."

"Ah yes well doctor I see Kate is back."

"Honey the doctor explained everything to me. And if you hold me up long enough to get to our room I will explain on the way."

"Carefully about the shoulder it will be tender for awhile." Dr House admonished.

\\\\\

They had to walk through the lounge where everyone was waiting. A big cheer arose when Rick accompanied by Kate walked in.

Kate kept everyone back saying.

"He can visit with you when he is comfortable in our bed. Right now he needs to concentrate so he can walk there."

"Kate is right everyone I appreciate the sentiment but I need to concentrate I will talk to you all later."

With that Rick carefully walked down the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom with Kate's assistance.

Kate tucked him in and then sat down next to him.

"Rick there can not be a next time. I had to be sedated I do not want to lose you!"

"I know Kate darling there wont I promise. I will stay at the desk and only go out when you need me to ok? The days of chasing bad guys are over."

Kate kissed her husband and soon there was a long list of visitors. Even most of the crew came to visit the man. Kate exited the room to see after the girls.

Carina wanted to see her brother but the guilt was killing her. She walked in the room. She saw him with his sling and a big smile on his face.

"Carina come in Sis…"

Carina looked around and bolted from the room. She just ran blindly. This had not happened before. What was wrong? She has seen Comrades injured before even Chuck took a bullet so why did seeing her brother in recovery frighten her so much. Carina ended up at the top of the Crows Nest watching the lights of the harbor flicker on the Stars were just becoming visible. She just sat there shaking.

\\\\

Alex and Rick took time bonding and saying they were glad that they saved their baby sister.

Finally Rick looked at his brother.

"Alex She did not cause this. She just ran out of here before you came in."

Alex looked at his brother.

"You need to do something about this brother. I would but I am a bit laid up. This is classic PTSD episode Kate got them after being shot."

"Yes Brother I know."

"I want to have her talk to Kate. I think she could get through to her."

"Ok Brother I will find Kate."

"She was looking after the girls. I think they needed some reassuring."

"Yes brother I think many people need that right now."

"OK see you soon Brother."

Alex left the room and headed toward his niece's cabin.

Knocking on the door Kate yelled to "come in". Alex opened the door.

"Uncle Alex!" Holly screamed and ran to jump into his awaiting arms!

Alex hugged his niece as he entered the room holding her close.

"So Holly how have you been and what have you been doing?"

Holly proceeded to tell him how she was helping Dr. House.

"Oh so you are Dr. House's new assistant? Well that is great I need you to go to your Papa Jim's room I need to talk to your Mother and Alexis alone ok?"

"Holly do as your Uncle asked." Kate said with authority.

"Ok Mommy see you later Uncle Alex." Holly chirped.

Holly ran out of the room to find her Papa Jim.

"Ok Alex Holly is out of the room what is up?"

"It is Carina. Our sister has got it in her head that it was her fault that Rick got hit."

"I need an intervention. Rick tried to talk to her but she ran out of the room crying."

"I need your help. Our sister is hurting. It is not her fault. It is the bastard who was trying to remove the laptop she was trying to get to the rightful owner. We need to show her that we do not blame her."

"Of Course Uncle Alex I will do anything I can. She has become one of my favorite family members. I loved to talk with her about any topic." Alexis said.

Kate was silent for minute. Alex thought that was not a good sign.

"Actually Alex I do blame her for underestimating the Strength of the Bad Guys. If she did not make that mistake the rescue team we mounted would not have been necessary."

"Kate you do not understand. It was planned so she could bring all the bad guys out in one place so we could get them all. We just did not know they would be so strong. In the end we got everyone of those traitors plus the ring leader himself. We would have never guessed there were over 30 traitors. Our intelligence led us to believe it was a much smaller number."

Kate was surprised to learn so many were in the attack. Her being there would have only left the Kids orphans and not helped at all.

"The first group was out manned 3 to 1 and they were lucky to survive. Our group was out gunned too. And we did not even get close to them before we were downed."

Alexis looked at her Uncle with a bit of horror on her face.

"But that is not what I need from you Kate. Carina is showing signs…."

"Of PTSD! Of course I should have realized that. Alex we need to find her quickly. When I had my first episode, it was only Rick's voice which pulled me through. I was angry, crying and self destructive. You need to put the strike team on the gang plank in

case she tries leaves the ship."

"Ok I will get the team on it."

"Alexis do you have any idea where Carina might have gone?"

"Well she would not want to be seen but her cabin everyone knows so I think we need to talk to Holly she has been in every crevice of this ship and then some."

Good Thinking Alexis. Kate left the room to find Holly and Papa Jim.

Kate found her father in the lounge with Meredith and Martha.

"Hey Dad where is Holly?"

"She was here awhile ago but she got off my lap and ran that way he point off toward the kitchen"

"She said she had something important to do."

"Into the kitchen?"

"That is where she went."

Kate began following the trail where Holly last been. It was a very convoluted path which led to the infirmary. Of Course she is Dr. House's assistant. Kate thought.

Kate entered the infirmary.

"Is anyone in here?"

Dr. House appeared out of one of the exam rooms.

"Ah Mrs. Castle is my patient having problems?"

"No I was looking for Holly my daughter have you seen her?"

" Holly? No I was attending to some crew members. If she was here she is not now."

"Where could she have gone?"

"Well" Dr. House scratched at his beard.

"She might have gone to see the captain."

"Thanks Greg see you later."

"Ok Mrs. Castle if I find her I make her wait for you here."

"That would be so kind."

Kate left heading toward the captain and the wheel house.

/

Carina was looking over the edge she had never thought of suicide before but jumping over the rail was looking good to stop the pain.

Before she could do it a small voice rang out.

"Stop Aunt Carina don't do it!"

Carina immediately turned around because those words were not in English but Arabic.

"Holly! What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same question Aunt Carina."

Carina stammered she did not have a good reason to be up in the Crow nest.

"I do not Know Holly" Carina admitted.

Holly still partially in the Elevator looked out at her Aunt.

"Aunt Carina it is scary up here and it is cold. Let's go down where it is nice and warm. I know Luigi would make us a couple of hot chocolates with lots of whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles and a cherry."

Carina took Holly's out stretched hand entered the open door of the elevator then pushed the button to go down.

Kate was walking pass the elevator when it stopped and the doors open it was Holly and Carina.

Kate was happy to see them both.

"Mommy Aunt Carina and I are going to tell Luigi to make us some hot chocolates would you like some too?"

Kate was relieved that Holly had found Carina and both were safe.

"Yeah Holly I think I would like that too."

Holly lead the way though passages neither Kate nor Carina had seen before to end up in the Kitchen Where Luigi was just finishing one Hot chocolate.

"It seems like Holly comes by here every night." Carina said. Kate just nodded.

"Ah my little princess" Luigi spoke in Italian.

Holly returned the greeting in perfect Sicilian Italian. She then asked for two more Hot chocolates.

Luigi tipped his hat and said "anything for my princess."

Carina knowing Italian said "Thanks Luigi."

He just smiled as he prepared the hot chocolates.

Once everyone had their hot chocolates then adjourned back to Carina's room. Holly was dropped off in her room and Alexis alerted Alex that Carina was found and Kate was with her. Alexis was a bit envious that Holly had a hot chocolate.

"Holly that looks really good mind if we shared?"

"Come on Alexis there is enough for both of us I never drink the whole mug anyway."

They both shared the mug and both were laughing because of the whip cream getting stuck on their noses and the foam beard each had.


	67. Chapter 67

Carina opened her cabin door carrying the mug of hot chocolate. As soon as she started to drink it she was feeling less panicky. Her guilt was still there but it was not the overwhelmingness of feeling she had earlier. Carina felt more level headed than before.

Kate entered the room and sat on the bed looking at her sister in law. They were both silent just sipping the hot chocolate. Kate was collecting all her scattered thought. Darn Pregnancy Hormones she thought. Finally once the mugs were drained Kate spoke.

"Carina What in the Heck, were you thinking?"

Carina caught off guard. Immediately went into defensive mode.

"What?"

"You heard me why did Holly find you up in the Crows Nest? I know that had to be where she found you since that elevator doesn't go anywhere else!"

Carina stammered at the ferocity of Kate's questioning. Kate was using her vast interrogation skills and Poor Carina is getting bewildered.

"Not only you endangered yourself but my youngest Daughter Too! Why?"

"Kate Honestly I don't know. I was going to see Rick and he smiled at me. Then I just had to get out of there. I could not control this fear. I ran and ended up on the Crows Nest. I do not know what is happening to me. I've never done this before after any mission."

"Let's talk about the Mission shall we. What were you thinking that 7 people would be adequate protection? I almost lost my Husband due to your lack of planning."

"Don't I know that Kate" Carina roared back.

"I followed Chuck's plan exactly. We had faulty intel of saying there were only 15. If that was all, our group would have stood a chance."

"But that was not the case was It Carina!"

"No it was not!" Carina starts to Cry. "It was many more than we could handle. That is why we called for the second team."

"Yes you led the second team right into an Ambush! What were you thinking? Did you not have recon of the area?"

"No that was supposed to be supplied by the Host Country."

"So you went into this op blind?"

"I had to trust Chuck had covered all the angles. And in the end he had but David was late. I do not know why."

"Carina I almost lost my husband today!"

"Yes I almost lost my Brother it was a bad situation. Its all my fault Kate. Mine alone! I was not thinking clearly. It was not bad until I got in the SUV's then what normally happens to me the clearness of thought and sense of purpose was not there what was I never experienced before. It was Fear Kate! Fear! Carina Miller does not have this reaction! I have gotten soft Kate soft!"

Kate now spoke in a very soft tone.

"No Carina you are not soft but I think I know what happened. I have experienced it before when I was shot. It is PTSD. I know how it feels to be out of control and feeling worthless and thoughts of suicide in your head. The uncontrollable crying and the self loathing I have experienced it all. Tell me truthfully that is why you went to the Crows Nest was to commit suicide?"

Carina crying and sobbing said "Yes, I felt so worthless that the world would be better off without me in it."

Kate now wrapped her arms around her sister in law.

"That is a common symptom of PTSD. Carina you almost were killed, Rick was injured. This is a very traumatic experience. You need to confide what you are feeling. It is the only way. I once was like you closed off not letting people in. It is not a great feeling being alone with your thoughts. They need to be let out. This is your last field assignment. You will never face this again. You have to let your guard down. I am here I understand. Talk to me I will never be judgmental on what you say."

Carina through watery and red eyes just hugged her sister in law tightly.

Kate feeling the pain started to cry too. They both were crying when Carina all of a sudden broke free and said.

"I think I am going to get sick."

She ran into the bathroom with Kate right behind.

Carina puked and Kate held her hair back.

Kate had a suspicion. After a few minutes Kate gave Carina a warm wash cloth and a glass of water. Kate also spied some soda crackers which must have been left from her lunch. She handed the soda crackers to her.

"Carina, munch on these slowly" Kate said with a smile.

"Kate thanks I do not know what has come over me. I puke this morning and again right now."

Kate guided her sister in law to the bed.

"Carina, answer me truthfully. When was your last period?"

Carina was shocked by the question.

"It was before finding out who I truly was."

"So how many days before?"

"Almost 4 weeks before."

"So right now would have been?"

"I am late! Oh Kate I am Late! I am Pregnant aren't I!"

"Yes It would explain much of your behavior."

"I thought I was going crazy!"

"I am sure you did. When I was pregnant the first time with Holly, Jim Longworth can attest to my crazy stage. And this pregnancy was almost as bad Rick can confirm that.

But we need to see Dr. House to make sure."

"Kate he had drawn my blood for the physical. He should have the results. I am afraid Kate would you go with me?"

"My Pleasure Carina but first you and I need to shower. I will meet back with you in a few Ok?"

"Ok Kate and Kate I love you Sis!"

"I love you too Carina. This is what families are all about I will be with you in every step Ok?"

"Ok meet back soon."

Kate exited the door and went into their cabin Rick was concerned his wife looked a mess.

"Kate what have you been doing?"

"Oh some female bonding, Rick don't worry about it."

"But I am worried did you be all Hot mama bear and kick someone's ass?" Rick said leering.

"No Rick I need a shower I will talk to you afterward."

"Ok honey go take your shower. I will be right here wondering what happened."

"Don't you try to guilt me Richard Castle!"

"Oooh Hot sweaty Kate I like it!"

"Yes but if you want any more of hot Kate you will be quiet and let me shower in peace!"

Rick mimed put a key in a lock in his lips and throwing away the key.

Kate could not help but laugh at the antics of her husband acting all 12 year old.

Kate crossed the room naked and had to kiss his adorable lips. And run her hand through his hair.

"That is the sweaty Kate I like."

They again kissed but Kate made sure not to jostle the wounded shoulder. Rick wrapped his good arm around her waist and drew here in to deepen the kiss. Breaking the kiss Kate said.

"I still need a shower Rick so let go of me."

Rick smiling let go of his naked sweaty wife.

Kate got into the shower. Soon she was dressed and she and Carina were entering the infirmary.

"Greg, are you here?"

Dr. House hearing Kate's voice popped his head out of an exam room.

"Ah Ms. Rodgers and Mrs. Castle go to my office I will be there momentarily."

Kate held Carina's hand a squeezed it then Kate winked and nodded her head toward the good doctor's office. The both sat in hard uncomfortable chairs.

Greg came walking in with a medical chart. The place was highly organized.

"Well I thought I would be seeing you Ms. Rodgers but Mrs. Castle is a total surprise."

"I am here for moral Support. Greg."

"Ah I see well. Here is the results of the blood test. I suspect that is why you are here Ms. Rodgers?"

Carina Nodded and Kate squeezed her hand.

Greg continued.

"As you can see your hormone levels are off the chart. That can only be one reason."

"I am pregnant" Carina softly said.

"Quite Right you are pregnant. I take it this is your first child?"

Carina nodded.

"Ok there are many concerns about late in life pregnancies. First off keep your stress level low. I know that was impossible recently but you need to try. Second. You need to start taking prenatal vitamins. So has the morning sickness kicked in?"

"Yes she just started." Kate answered.

"Ok you need to drink lots of fluids water and electrolytes. You can get dehydrated fast so up your intake. I will need to see you weekly to make sure no bad reactions could happen. Plus I will need to do some genetic tests once you are further along. Other than that do you have any questions?"

"No Greg we are clear."

"Ok so let's get the ultra sound out and see what is what."

Carina still not letting Kate's hand out of hers got ready for the ultra sound.

"Ok this will be a bit cold." Greg warned.

Carina sharply inhaled.

"Yes that is very cold." Carina agreed.

Moving the wand around, he looked at every thing.

"Everything looks good. If you see that small blob on the screen, that is your baby. It is small right now but there it is."

Carina burst into tears seeing the small new life inside her.

"Kate that is a miracle." Carina blubbered.

"Yes Carina it is." Kate agreed.

"Ok Mrs. Castle your turn!"

"Oh I was not…"

"Nonsense you have been under stress and I need to see what is going on."

"Come on Kate it is only cold for a minute."

"Ok Carina Greg."

Kate got up on the exam table and soon she was deeply inhaling from the cold.

Greg moved the wand back and forth. Wait he looked at the screen to moved the wand again. There were two distinct blobs.

"Well this is a surprise. Look Here Kate, as Greg showed one blob and then he moved the wand and got a different angle and just to the right of the first blob was an extension of that blob."

"Greg what am I seeing?"

"Well you are carrying twins!"

"Twins?"

"It did not show up in the first ultrasound but this time it did. One was hiding the other. Congratulations."

"Kate that is so wonderful!" Carina hugged her.

After getting cleaned up and they said good bye to Greg and headed to Kate's and Rick's cabin.

Carina came in first. The desire to bolt was under control.

Rick was comfortable in bed typing on the laptop one handed. He stopped and looked up and smiled at his sister.

"Carina!"

"Rick!" Carina moved over to hug her Brother.

"Rick I am so so sorry." She started to cry on his good shoulder.

Rick comforted her as best as he could.

"Rick, Carina is not crying only that she loves you. But Tell him Carina." Kate said.

Carina broke the embrace.

"Rick I am Pregnant!"

"Really? Well congrats on that good news! You will be a great mother."

Carina started bawling again as Rick comforted her.

Finally she composed herself then moved away. Kate sat down on the bed.

"Rick honey I have some news too. Greg gave us both ultrasounds and guess what he found?"

Rick looked at his wife with a puzzled look.

"Rick we are having twins!"

"Twins? Are you sure?"

"Yes here is the picture of both of them it is a little fuzzy but you see this blob and to the right there is a shadow. That is our second child."

"Rick looked at the ultrasound pic with one hand and saw what Kate was pointing out."

"Twins! Babe I love you."

"I love you too. I can not wait to announce to the rest of the family."

They kissed and hugged each other.

"Why not do it at dinner tonight?"

"Yes Why not indeed. I feel I could get up to the table for that."

"Oh No Mister! Greg said Strict Bed Rest for 2 weeks! That is not climbing stairs or walking to the dining area!"

"But Kate?" Rick looked at her with those puppy dog eyes.

"Look if you want I could get Alexis to route you through the interweb on the ship so you can see everything going on."

"Ok Kate that sounds good. I guess I need you to get Alexis to help me on this end."

"Yeah I will go get her."

Carina now thought Neal! How will he handled the news.

Carina accused herself and went to the one person she knew who would help her.

The call was into Blondie.

"Hey Blondie can you talk?"

"Carina? Yeah but do you want to Skype first?"

"Yeah I think I do, see you on Skype."

"Ok we are about to enter US airspace I was supposed to relieve Casey but he can wait for a few moments. Besides Chuck is up there too so if Casey needs to leave Chuck can take over."

"Great Blondie I have some really good news."

"Ok see you on Skype."

"Bye Blondie."

Carina was waiting as the Skype call connected.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So what is the good news?"

"Well other than I know my real birthday and how old I am?"

"Yeah other than that."

"I'm pregnant!"

"Really? Who or when?"

"It has to be Neal's I have not been with anyone since 5 months."

"The great Carina good time girl is Pregnant! I am so happy for you does Neal Know?"

"No I have not told him. I am supposed to Skype with him tomorrow."

"Carina, that is good but I need to talk to you but on a secure line Chuck will set it up as soon as we land in Chicago. That is about 2 hours away. This is important Ok?"

"Ok Sarah you are scaring me."

"Oh it is nothing scary I hope since I am pregnant too. We will be pregnant together!"

"Yes I forgot you were carrying Chuckles spawn!"

"Anyway I need to relive Casey so in two hours."

"Ok Sarah see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Carina turned off the Skype call and wondered what could Blondie want to say that required secure comms?

Carina got with Rick and Alexis to get Carina access to the bunker. The secure comms were all ready set up just waiting for Chuck's end.

Alexis was busy setting up the comm. Link to her father's ipad. Since, he could hold that easier than the laptop.

Soon the family was at dinner.

Kate pulled Meredith aside.

"Greg wants you in for a checkup on your baby too." Meredith nodded her head.

"I am glad to see so many of your smiling faces and as You can see Rick is here too on the laptop. Everyone wave to him." Kate said.

Everyone at the table waved to him.

"Ok first there has been good news. Rick is doing fine no sign of any infection."

They all cheered. Kate held up her hand and said.

"There is more. I am carrying Twins! Greg confirmed it today."

Everyone congratulated Kate on this new news.

"I have one more announcement before we eat but Carina can tell you." Kate sat down.

"Hi Family well there is only one way to say it. I am pregnant!"

Oh the table erupted with a cheer and Congrats.

"So that is it for right now. I know this is a late dinner and our announcements made it even later so let's eat." Kate said.

The table was a buzz with the great news of Rick quick recovery, of Kate's discovery and Carina's mystery illness discovered.

Soon everyone left the table.

Alex came over to Kate.

"That is some great news. I see you calmed our sister down. Thanks Kate."

"Alex it needed to be done and I love my sister. I never had one before it is a nice feeling."

"I have one question what now? We been sitting in the harbor for 2 days what do you want to do?"

"Well I guess we can go sightseeing tomorrow Unfortunately Rick will has to stay in bed but the rest of us are free to go. The strike team is no longer needed so we should dismiss them. I think we should arrange with David to get protection if needed."

"Leave that up to me." Alex said confidently.

"Ok Alex you do that. I am tired I have had a long day."

"You and me both, good night Kate."

"Good Night Alex."

They departed to their separate rooms.

Rick overwhelmed by the excitement was asleep when she entered the room. Kate got quietly undressed and soon was snuggled next to her husband and fell fast asleep.


	68. Chapter 68

As Carina settled into the bunker waiting for the green light to appear and Chuck's smiling face she was rehearsing lines to tell Neal. She would rather do it in person but she was in Israel and Neal was in New York. I suppose I could fly there and see him. But 9 hours on a commercial plane is a bit too much. Besides I do not like Commercial that much. I suppose I could ask Rick for the Murder Ink Plane but I do not think I want to fly away since I just got back with my family. I really do not know what to do.

The greenlight came on and Chuck's smiling face plus two others were filling the Giant view screen here in the bunker.

"Chuck Secure."

"Carina Secure."

"Great so sorry about the wait but Ellie had to know all about the trip first." Chuck apologized.

"So why the secure lines?" Carina asked.

"Carina you are one of only two people who are in your condition. You are one and Sarah is the other." Chuck stated.

"What are you talking about Chuck only thing we have in common we are both Pregnant." Carina said.

"Exactly, Carina you do know what I am? Right?" Chuck asked.

"Well you were the Human Intersect but you got rid of it Right? Oh My You have it back don't you!" Carina exclaimed.

"Yes I do and that is one reason for the secure comms." Chuck added.

"The laptop is your Father's Orion. Is he not dead?" Carina asked.

"Well apparently not! This laptop is filled with new data using Ellie's extrapolations on the Intersect."

"You are telling me that laptop I had were filled with NEW DATA?" Carina said with incredulity.

"Yeah from what I have determined it was made about 3 weeks ago." Chuck said.

"That is from the time of wedding? I thought I saw Orion there but I was thinking I was drinking too much." Carina admitted.

"He might have been there. Who knows about my father." Chuck added.

"I think I will let Ellie tell you what we have found." Chuck said.

"Carina the intersect reorganizes the brain but what we did not know it is encoded into the DNA and can be passed down genetically." Ellie added.

"You mean Sarah's spawn is going to be intersected?" Carina asked.

"Well yes and no. What it might do like 0.0 did to Chuck was reorganize the brain to accept data at a faster rate then use it faster." Ellie added.

"Chuck? He is a super genius so you are saying that could happen with Children of Intersected people?" Carina said with wonder.

"That is exactly what I am saying Carina" Ellie said.

"Ok what about skills and weaponry?" Carina asked.

"That unfortunately is where it gets a bit grey. We do not know at this point what it is going to download with the instructions." Chuck said.

"Oh," Carina wondered.

"Once Ellie and I look more into my Dad's research, that answer might become clearer." Chuck said.

"OK so this all about Sarah's kid right?" Carina looked for approval.

Chuck and Ellie looked a bit off.

"Oh… It is about my kid too?" Carina questioned.

Chuck looked at her.

"I knew Neal/ Bryce was intersected I just did not know how!" Carina said.

"Neal is a persona of Bryce which the Intersect has created for him." Chuck said.

"So I was not crazy at all." Carina said wistfully.

"No you were not. Anyway Neal does not know he is Bryce. You got to keep him ignorant." Chuck said.

"Ok I can do that you do know he said he loves me!" Carina exclaimed.

"Yes I've been in contact with him." Chuck said.

"And I love him whether he is Neal or Bryce. I can see Bryce's mannerisms in Neal." Carina said.

"Yes the intersected Persona does not truly change who we are just makes us unaware of our history and we remember on what is programmed." Chuck said.

"Ok so what about Neal what version of Intersect is he?" Carina asked.

"As best as I can tell the latest before the program was destroyed. But what bother's me he is still getting updates. Diane has no way to give updates anymore. And I have not done it either. I still can do updates using a modified Omen virus. But Neal does not. But yet he has them." Chuck said questioningly.

"Chuck since Orion is alive he must be the only source other than you. He must be sending Neal the updates." Carina added.

"But Why Carina why would Orion bother? There is something in this laptop which might give us those answers." Chuck said.

"Chuck, Why not have Ellie perform genetic tests on Neal. I can get you his hair or skin or Blood even." Carina said.

"What are you thinking Carina?" Ellie asked.

"Well since I have been reunited with my family. Could Orion be doing the same?" Carina asked.

"Carina what you are proposing is a genetic link between Orion and Bryce?" Ellie wondered.

"Yes Ellie that is exactly what I am saying." Carina said.

Chuck was astounded by the implications.

"Carina if you are right and I am pretty certain you are. My history with Bryce was planned along by Orion!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Yes Chuck I think that is true. Your Father and Bryce were in contact." Carina said.

"So it was he who told Bryce to send me the intersect in the first place. I always thought it was strange that the only one person who could handle the stress of the intersect was sent it!" Chuck said.

"Not so strange if Orion knew you had 0.0 so 1.0 would have never hurt you." Ellie added.

"So him sending you the laptop meant he knew you were pregnant too Carina." Chuck added.

"That is a scary thought Orion knew before I did." Carina said.

"I guess he was looking out for his grandkids." Ellie quipped.

"I guess he was Ellie. So now what to tell Bryce/Neal?" Carina asked.

"Well if Neal has been getting updates from Orion then any thing you say will be welcomed with open arms." Chuck said.

"Carina I know you have a long history with Bryce" Sarah said.

"Yes It was true. I loved him since you broke up with him Sarah. I just did not want to admit it to myself." Carina said.

"You were the one person who helped him in his rogue phase." Sarah stated.

"Yes I did. I was not going to turn my back on the one I loved. I am sure you know that feeling Sarah!" Carina retorted.

"Yes of course" as Sarah hugged her husband.

"So Orion was the one to pair me with Bryce in the first place. Then he made me drop him and fall for you Chuck! He selected me for your future wife Chuck!" Sarah surmised.

"Wow I never thought of that. I was always jealous of Bryce but now I learn it might have been sibling rivalry involved." Chuck added.

"So this is all speculation. Until we have hard evidence that is what it will always be." Ellie stated.

"Actually I do not have to do any test since all the tests are already done. The FBI requires physicals, The CIA does too plus Stanford health and Westside medical all have the same records on him. All I have to do it a bit of my magic and here is the results." Chuck said.

Sarah looked at her husband waiting for a result.

"Well this is interesting. Stanford has him 52 % of my relative. But Westside and the CIA and FBI and bureau of prisons he is not. Obviously Orion changed those others but not Stanford why?" Chuck questioned.

"Maybe he did not know Bryce was admitted." Ellie offered.

"Actually he was admitted under an assumed name because he did not have health insurance." Chuck said.

"How would you know that? Chuck?" Carina asked.

"I was the one that did it. He got injured playing football and I took him to the medical clinic. He used a friend's card. He had left my junior year in the middle of the semester and he gave me his medical card. He said it was paid up until the end of semester someone should be using it since he could not. The photo on the medical card was very close to Bryce so they never questioned it." Chuck added.

"So we have proof Bryce is more related to you than Ellie Chuck." Sarah said.

Yeah we do that means Bryce's mother was a cousin of Orion! Chuck Exclaimed.

"Well not that close of one Chuck, so calm down this is not Deliverance!" Ellie said.

"Oooh I loved that part with the banjos Donr Donr Donr" Carina imitated the banjo riff.

"Carina!" Yelled Sarah and Ellie together.

"What?" Carina asked.

"Ok so our suppositions are correct we now have proof." Chuck said.

"So what are we going to do with this knowledge invite him to the Family reunions?" Sarah said.

"So Chuckles that makes us family me carrying Bryce's child!" Carina playfully said.

"Yeah I guess we are in a way that is strange pairing Carina. You with your Millions and so am I and only Bryce is left out." Chuck said.

"Well he won't once we are married!" Carina said.

"Carina, are you going to rush that?" Sarah asked.

"Why not you said he would be agreeable to anything I said. So why not Marriage? I seen how it works for you and my Brothers." Carina added.

"Yeah about that you having Brothers and Twins at that. Must make you feel strange?" Chuck asked.

"Actually no, Strange as it sounds I always felt something was missing in my life. Now I have found that missing piece and I am strangely at peace unless the morning sickness rears its ugly head." Carina said.

"You too Morning sickness is the worst!" Ellie commiserated.

"No your out of control Hormones are" Chuck quipped.

"Chuck Bartowski you are a dead man!" Ellie screamed at her Brother.

"See what I mean. Ellie you did not tell me you were pregnant again." Chuck said.

"I just found out Chuck. The blood work was just in yesterday as you flew off." Ellie said.

Sarah hugged her sister and said. "Congrats."

"Congrats Ellie it seems to be an epidemic of Family members getting pregnant." Carina quipped.

"What do you mean Carina?" Sarah asked.

"Oh I did not tell you Kate is carrying twins. I found that out today after I found out about my condition!" Carina crowed.

"Well tell her the Bartowski / Woodcomb family says congrats." Sarah said.

"I will. Anyway My Cousin Meredith is pregnant with my dead twin Brother's child, Kate is pregnant with twins, I am pregnant, Sarah is pregnant, Ellie is pregnant. And we will deliver all about the same time!" Carina added.

"Oh Boy!" Chuck said.

"Hush you!" Ellie admonished then swatted at him.

"So Carina you know what you are going to say to Neal?" Chuck asked.

"Oh Yeah I am going to tell him and I am going to get Kate to steam this ship to New York. Then have a great big Family wedding at the Rodger's estate which is partially mine too. Then jet off to the Caribbean for a Honey moon." Carina said.

"Ok Carina ambitious plans. Good luck. If they work invite us to the wedding!"

"Carina out."

"Chuck out."

Carina happy now she knew her plan left the bunker and went to her cabin. Got undressed and fell fast asleep.

/

In New York apt Neal and Mozzie were having a conversation.

"Look Mozzie I am going to ask her."

"Over a Skype? Why not wait until she comes back?"

"No Mozzie I just can't wait to hold her in my arms as Married couple."

"Ok Neal it seems awful fast but I can see you have your mind made up. What do you want me to do?"

"I want the Ring!"

"What the Marie Antoinette Ring are you crazy?"

"I must have it Mozzie it is the only one worthy of her."

"It is hotter than anything. The Person who owned it"

"Is long dead and left no living relatives I checked and it never was bequeathed to a museum. It is free and clear. And the French gov't hasn't claim either."

"So when do you want me to retrieve it?"

"Soon Mozzie soon."

"So what am I supposed to say when I bring it out into the light of day?"

"Nothing Moz I have it all covered."

"Ok Neal if you insist."

"Moz My father got in contact with me."

"What that criminal?"

"He was not a criminal that story was told to throw everyone off."

"Ok so he was not a criminal so who is he?"

"Someone who has to stay hidden for just a little longer."

"Oh WITSEC huh?"

"Yeah something like that. Moz. I have always wondered about my father Moz and soon I will know everything."

"Well he somehow got you involved with a beautiful heiress. So he must not be all bad."

"Yeah he told me I going to be a father Moz! Me a father!"

"Well congrats Neal you would make a fine father."

"Yeah Moz I know I know. I just wish it was not so late in Israel. That is where she is right now."

"Yeah 9 hours is long time to wait."

"Moz you are right but I have to go meet up with Peter. He has a new case."

"Right look at you junior Suit!"

"Look if you want to make yourself busy look into wedding arrangements at the Rodger's estate in about a week."

"Ok Neal I will get it ready."

"Also I need to call my brother."

"You know where he is too now?"

"Yes my father told me. Anyway get busy Moz!"

"Ok Neal I will see you later."

"Bye Moz."

/

Chuck just finished with the link with Carina gets a call on his private secure phone.

Chuck was curious so he did a trace and it was Neal.

"Ellie it is Neal!"

"So answer it!"

"Hello?"

"Hey Chuck my brother how is it Hanging?"

"Neal?"

"Yeah who else were you expecting?"

"No one so Neal why are you calling?"

"Well my father finally got in contact with me and said I need to talk to you."

"Your Father?"

"Well he is your father too Chuck!"

"Neal, can I put you on speaker so all the rest of the family can hear?"

"Sure Brother. I am so happy I am going to be father myself! So are you aren't you brother?"

"Yes you know Sarah was pregnant when we did the op in Europe."

"Oh Yeah"

"You are going to be one too well Congrats! How did you find out?"

"My father told me that Carina was pregnant with my child. I am going to marry her Chuck. As soon as she wakes up we have a Skype session planned I going to ask her then."

"Great Plan Neal I am sure you will both be happy."

"Yeah Father said that it was time to bring the family back together."

"He did… did he?"

"Yeah he will be at my wedding if all goes to plan. That should be in about a week so plan on coming to New York Brother."

"Ok so who will be invited."

"Ellie, Devon. Little Clare, Father's name sake Stephen, You, Sarah, Morgan, Alex, Casey, Gertrude and Mary of course."

"Ok Neal I will make arrangements I will see you in New York."

"Great Brother see you there!"

"Neal out."

"Chuck out."

Chuck, Ellie, Devon, Casey, Gertrude, Sarah, and Mary were all stunned hearing the plans.

Chuck was the first to recover; "It looks like Orion is still alive!"

"Yeah this is definite proof Chuck" Ellie added.

Neal knew he was my brother. Ellie He Knew. But yet he was Neal not Bryce.

"Only Orion knows how he did that. Chuck." Mary said.

"So Carina was right. He is reassembling the families." Sarah said.

"Mom, were you aware that Dad had something on the side?" Chuck asked.

Mary laughed. "No Chuck it was not like that at all!"

"Stephen was a sperm donor for one of his distant relatives. Her husband could not get it done so she asked Stephen for the biological material." Mary said.

"So you knew Bryce was my half brother?" Chuck asked.

Of course I knew. Stephen looked out for him after the husband got himself killed. He was a police officer. And was killed by the mob." Mary said.

"What was Bryce's father's name?" Chuck asked.

"Winston Rodgers was his name." Mary said.

Chuck flashed after the name was uttered.

"Oh Boy! He died in WITSEC, one of the few deaths that happened. The son Samuel Rodgers was placed into protective custody at a young age and they were relocated to Conn. Where the Mother Mary was married to a Kyle Larkin. They adopted Sam and changed his name to Bryce. Then Kyle Larkins died of cancer and this was before his 11th birthday." Chuck said.

"Yes Chuck and this is when Stephen contacted the boy." Mary said.

"Ok Mom. I guess I can get the rest from Dad whenever he appears." Chuck said.

"I guess we need to make arrangements for a New York trip." Sarah said.

"Yeah I need to call Morgan! He will never believe this!" Chuck said.

Chuck got on his secure CI phone and called Morgan.

"Morgan Buddy how is it on the home front?"

"Chuck I thought you would be back by now!"

"Change of Plans Morgan Change of Plan!"

"Ok. We are fine here several contracts were finished and I was waiting for you to check in."

"Ok so anything on the books in a week from now?"

"Nothing yet why?"

"Because we are going to a New York Vacation. So shut the place down and give everyone a bonus and a week vacation."

"Really Chuck I know we are flush but why not strike when the iron is hot?"

"Morgan remember when I said a long time ago when my father's patents which were illegally used by Ted Roark."

"Yeah,"

"The lawsuits are settled. The patents are my father's."

"What you said that in the present tense. Are is present tense. I remember that from Mrs. Grady 3rd Grade English class. You were in her class too."

"Yes Morgan I used the right tense."

"If you used the right tense that means… Dude Stephen Bartowski is alive!"

"Good uses of deduction Morgan Yes he is obviously alive."

"Ok so why the vacation?"

"We are going to my Brother's wedding."

"Wait Chuck you do not have a brother. You grew up with Ellie which I still crush on her pot roast."

"Obviously there are many Bartowski Family secrets."

"So this is something you just learned?"

"Yes Mom just told me and I flashed on the rest."

"You flashed? What did it tell you?"

"That Bryce Larkin is my half Brother."

"Bryce Larkin is he not Dead?"

"Not exactly. Morgan he has a intersect persona like Volkoff was to Hartley."

"So who is he?"

"Neal Caffery is my half Brother."

"Neal Caffery the notorious thief?"

"He was given a presidential pardon so not a thief anymore. He works for the FBI."

"So who is Neal going to marry?"

"Carina Rodgers."

"Carina Rodgers wait not crazy sexy Carina my ex?"

"Yes that same one!"

"Oh wow this is a lot to take in at once."

"Little buddy don't you know it!"

"Ok Well we need to charter a Plane out of LAX then pick you guys up in Chicago then land in Teeterboro. That is workable."

"Relax, Sarah got all the travel plans in hand you just need to show up. Ok?"

"Ok so when is this all to be planned?"

"Next weekend I think. I will get back to you about the particulars."

"Wow oh Wow what a strange world you live in Chuck!"

"Yeah Morgan Yeah."

"Ok Chuck out."

"Morgan out."


	69. Chapter 69

Jim Longworth was looking at the stacks and stacks of files dealing with this case. Michael Weston has walked in and whistled seeing the stacks sitting on his desk so high you could not see Jim behind them.

"Ok Michael! You seen the mess so tell me what went on and when can we file this event." Jim said.

"Ok Jim here is Anson's confession. You can place it wherever you like. If you want to watch it but he brags that he alone was involved. So you can rest easy we have the right guy. He tells how easy it was to get to the substation guard which Jim Ellison killed by knocking into him like the evidence says." Mike said.

Jim was moving closer to Michael's voice.

"He then tells how the plan to shoot the Admiral was his alone. How he got Lt. Warren to be his sniper. How it was easy to get his confidence and blackmail him. The confession is long and involved but everyone is dead and everyone can now give it to the DA and tell him what is what!" Mike said.

Head Detective Jim Longworth turned to corner of his desk then shook his hand.

"I am so glad to get rid of this Case. Daniel box it up and ship it to the DA office."

"Right Head Detective Longworth!" Daniel quipped.

Head Detective Longworth heard his phone Ring. First it is buried somewhere on his desk. After searching for it he located it. Just to hear it click.

"Great it probably will go to voice mail."

Jim waited and waited. There was no indication. Damn he thought to himself. That phone was listed out of the country too.

"It had to be Kate checking in. Going to tell me what a wonderful honeymoon they are having." Jim said.

Michael Look at Jim.

"Well A guy can dream. Right?" Jim queried.

Michael looked away and said.

"No Jim if it was Kate she was going to tell you something else entirely."

"Michael what do you know?"

"What I know is a bunch of Americans were ambushed by another bunch of Americans and were rescued by the Israeli commandos at Tel Aviv airport a day ago. There was one injury and through and through bullet wound in the shoulder. Who it was? It was not released but if Kate was calling I can bet you who it was since their ship is dock in Haifa harbor for the last 3 days. Plus two Helos were seen arriving that ship. And one was a medical evac."

"So you think it was Rick that got hit?"

"Yes since the others in the groups were not choppered out."

"I have to call Kate."

"Hold off there is a 9 hour time zone difference since it is almost 5 PM here. It is about 2 in the morning for them."

"So wait until tomorrow?"

"Well I say Noon tomorrow."

"Ok Michael Thanks for the update and the way to close this mother of a case."

"My pleasure Jim have a good night."

Michael left the station and headed home to Fiona.

Jim yelled at Daniel

"Once you get these packed up you can leave. I am leaving now."

Jim drove back to the Compound. Since the cleaners been there. There is no trace of what happened that night about 3 weeks ago. Jim Thought a spin in the Ferrari would be fun.

So Jim got in Ferrari and drove west to the gulf side of Florida to watch the sunset. It was about time for his wife to check in.

The phone rang Right on time he thought.

"Hey"

"Hey so how was your day?"

"Busy I am taking a break right now from studying."

"Really I took the Ferrari out for a spin and I am watching the sun set on the gulf and there is a pelican lazily circling over head and it is a warm night. I really wish you were here with me to share it."

"Really sounds so beautiful. I wish I could be there with you too."

"So what is left 2 more weeks?"

"Yeah it is hard Jim." Jim heard his wife's voice break she sounded really tired.

"I know Calle but it is only for a little while then we can have the ship for our honeymoon."

"I am not sure I want the ship cruise Jim."

"What do you want?"

"I think I just want to stay home and explore what we have available to us right at home."

"Ok but the family will be back and we will not be that alone."

"I know Jim but that is ok by me. I think having some normalcy will be good for me."

"Ok Calle I will call Rick and inform him of our change of Plans."

"Also there is the cabin cruiser which is plenty big enough if we need to get away for an Island adventure."

"Yeah I have not gone fishing on that yet. Oh the golf course is almost completed. I guess I need to tell Rick that too."

"Yeah well It is that time Mr. Longworth I love you talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you too Calle Anne Longworth I can not wait until the weekend."

"Me too Bye Love."

"Bye Love."

Jim sighed as he took a picture of the setting sun and sent it off to her. Jim got back in the Ferrari and soon he was entering the compound and placing the car in the garage. He walked around the lagoon listening to the sounds of nature. Sitting next to the willow tree he sat back and thought soon he fell asleep. The security noticed him and awoke him.

"Jim you were about to go for a swim. Why don't you head to your cottage instead?" The guard said.

"Right Sounds good. Good Night."

"Good night Jim."

Jim dragged himself to bed and fell deeply asleep.

\\\\\

Morning came early for Carina, She had slept very little. It was almost time for her Skype with her beloved. Soon she was looking at Neal's smiling face.

"Hey" Neal blue eyes sparked even though he looked very tired.

"Hey I now it is late in New York but I just had to see you. Carina apologized.

"I welcome your call Carina. I just want to say I love you more than anything and my father said I would be a fool to not propose right here and now. So Darling I wish I was looking into your eyes in person maybe I can reenact it once we are to be wedded but I love you would you marry me?" Neal had expression which was of sincerity and love.

Carina was about to say the same thing. The delighted expression on her face said it all.

"Yes Neal I would Love to become your wife. Neal I love you too. I have good news I am pregnant. Neal, that does not seem to shock you why?" Carina said with concern.

"Darling I am delighted to hear that from your lips but no I already knew. I am so sorry I did not act totally surprised. My Father told me a few days ago." Neal said.

"So you knew when we Skyped last? I just found out yesterday evening." Carina added.

I trust in my father he has never told me anything untrue and I doubt he did this time either. But I was waiting to hear from you my love. Carina my love there should be a messenger later today with a token of my love. I hope you like it." Neal said.

Carina was giddy.

"Now for wedding plans I want to invite the whole family everyone on your side and everyone on my side. I think a New York wedding on the grounds of the Rodgers Estate would be a good location? What do you think?" Neal asked.

"Yes I agree the wedding should take place there. So I can not wait but if I get Kate to get this ship steaming we could be there in 4 day. Then 3 days for shopping for the right dress and wedding on the 24th. Is that agreeable?" Carina said in command mode.

"Why not on the weekend of the 25th?" Neal asked?

"Ok weekend of the 25th it is. I am so happy! I have so much to do I love you Neal!" Carina squealed.

"I love you Carina Have a good day." Neal yawned again.

"Are you kidding? I will have a fabulous day! You get some sleep!" Carina said excitedly.

"Ok Love I will on the 25th is the date!" Neal stated.

"Bye Love," Neal said yawning.

"Bye Love." Carina lovingly said.

Carina could not wait to share the happy news so she called Sarah.

"Carina what in the world?" Sarah answered.

"I am so sorry but I had to tell my best friend! The plan worked He asked me!

I was going to ask him first but out of the blue he said those words! I was so taken back.

We have decided the wedding will be on the grounds of my estate in New York he is making all the arrangements." Carina excitedly said.

"Carina slow down, Honey Carina's plan worked!" Sarah told her sleeping husband.

Chuck grumpily said. "I thought it would but it is late and we need sleep."

"Chuck is right. Carina it is night time here but I am so happy for you. So when is the date?" Sarah asked.

"The weekend of the 25th." Carina replied.

"Ok Chuck has made arrangements to shut down CI for a week so we will be there." Sarah yawned.

"Neal said everyone, Sarah so make sure everyone will be there. The estate is plenty big enough to hold the whole family." Carina said.

"How do you know Carina? Have you been there before?" Sarah asked.

"No my brother Alex grew up there and told me all about it." Carina said.

"Lucky him! So Carina as exciting this news is. I need some sleep Bye." Sarah said sleepily.

"Bye Blondie, Chuck see you on the 25th." Carina closed.

Carina fully awake the baby made itself known because Carina was once again retching in to the toilet. After she felt better she decided to shower and dress.

Once out of the shower there was a knock on the door. It was Alexis in her hand was a package.

"Hi Carina this was just delivered and it is from New York!" Alexis said excitingly.

"It must have been from Neal. He said in our Skype that he sent something for me." Carina said.

"Well open it!" Alexis said giggling.

Carina opened the box and there in the middle of the wrapping was a blue felt ring box.

She opened the box and there was the most beautiful ring Carina had ever seen. The center stone was at least 3 carat and the ring of Diamonds, Sapphires, Rubies plus Emeralds made a constellation of colors which reflected off the center stone.

Alexis gasped when she saw what was in the box.

Carina pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. It fit perfectly. Carina was mesmerized by the gift of love.

Alexis noticed the card. She tried to break Carina's wonderment over the ring and being unsuccessful. So she read the card out loud.

_Dearest Carina, _

_Words alone can not describe the joy you brought me in your acceptance of my proposal. Here is a token of my esteem. This ring is very old and was in my family for many centuries. It was once worn by a beautiful woman too but she was no way close to your beauty to me. I felt it was only right you should wear this heirloom. _

_Neal_

"This box was post marked Yesterday. I guess he was very sure of your acceptance." Alexis said.

Carina still in a daze said. "Sure"

Alexis was happy for Carina to be marrying the man of her dreams. It only brought back bitter thoughts of the Admiral and how she was his pawn in his twisted games. It brought bile up from the pit of her stomach. Knowing she needs to tell her father everything. But for now she would be happy for her Aunt.

"Carina! That ring is way too pretty to be worn in public! It would cause the wrong type of people to want it. We just almost lost my dad! It will be sad you did not get to wear it to your wedding?" Alexis stated.

Carina snapping out of her haze, "Yes Alexis you are right. This should be only worn on my wedding day. I think I will look for something which I can wear every day."

"That is a good idea. So I think you should ask Holly to hide this box for you. You do know she kept the laptop from falling into the bad guy's hands." Alexis commented.

"I know she could do that but I want to be able to see it when I want it. It is so pretty." Carina said not being able to take her eyes off the pretty bauble.

Alexis was thinking of Gollum of the LOTR fame when Carina was talking about the ring being so pretty. The words "My Precious" came to her lips unbidden.

"What did you say Alexis?" Not knowing the Pop culture reference.

"Nothing Aunt Carina Nothing." Alexis said covering for her slip up.

Alexis thought to herself Carina is sure lacking in her basic pop references. I must get her to watch the DVD's with me and Holly I am sure Dad would like it too. That is it tonight we have a family screening in Mom's and Dad's room. I can set up the huge view screen and pop some pop corn and arrange the room with lots of blankets and make a fort.

After putting the ring back in the box and placing it on her table. There was a Knock at the door. Carina sat behind her desk and Alexis stood to left keeping the box closed. Not wanting to temp Carina from the objective of telling Holly to hide it.

Carina told Holly to come in.

Holly's eyes were wide when she saw Alexis standing next to the seated Carina.

Well she thought I guess Carina had read her in her assignment. She did say certain people might be added later. She was glad it was her sister.

"Ah Good Holly Alexis has a box which needs to be hidden. You did a great job hiding the laptop and I need you to do it again with the content of this box. I want the box and its content hidden away can you do it?" Carina asked while lovingly looking at the box.

Carina was glad for the moral support of Alexis standing over the box. The temptation was too high she would order Holly to stand down.

Holly said "Yes." She took the box from Alexis and turned around once and was gone out the door in a red flash.

Carina just looked so defeated. Alexis tried to cheer her up with the prospects of finding a daily wearable ring.

"This will be our secret. Ok Carina nobody else needs to see the ring before the wedding" Alexis said.

Carina numbly nodded. She wanted to look at that ring once again.

Soon the talk at the breakfast table was of the announcement of Carina's engagement over Skype. Carina pulled Kate aside before she brought Rick his breakfast.

"Kate the wedding is on the 25th I know if we head there after the sightseeing trip today we could get in New York on the 21st. Neal and I have made arrangements for the whole family to be there. So I am sure Rick will be well enough to walk me down the Isle by then." Carina said.

"So you want what Carina? to mention it to Rick? Or get this ship moving or both?" Kate asked while balancing the tray in one hand.

"Well this was supposed to be your honeymoon cruise and I sort of ruined it for you but if you would I would appreciate it." Carina said.

Kate sat Rick's breakfast down. Hugged Carina and said. "Of course I would do this for you! You are my Sister. That is what families do! I need to go now. Rick's breakfast is getting cold."

Kate left with Rick's breakfast tray. Kate opened the door and brought the tray to the portable table where his laptop was now residing. Moving the laptop out of the way she placed the breakfast in front of him. Rick was powerfully hungry and tried to feed himself but was met with a slap on the wrist on each of his attempts.

Alexis slipped in with the View screen for the Night's festivities. She was so quiet that it did not disturb them one bit. She one handed pulled out her phone and took several pic and a video of the cuteness which was Kate feeding her husband. Alexis sent this to all the family members and Jim Longworth too so she thought.

Soon Texts were pouring from her College friends, people she met on the Subway and Morgan. She had inadvertently sent the pics and video to her entire contact list! Soon the Video went viral!


	70. Chapter 70

The group had gotten together for a day of sightseeing and Fun. Holly was not wanting to leave her Daddy since he was not going to be there neither would she. She was adamant. Eventually everyone left the ship and she crawled on her Daddy's lap and was watching Hebrew TV. Rick could not understand what was said but it was a very funny show. Eventually Holly was giving him the gist of what was happening. Rick started to get sleepy so Holly snuggled close to him and slept along with him.

The rest of the family was being given the tour by David's own driver. He was telling everyone the history and the best places to eat and the nightlife. Carina spoke up.

"I need to find the diamond district."

He whipped the vehicle around very fast and soon the Van was parked and several bright storefronts were advertising Jewelry in both Hebrew and English.

Meredith and Martha spread out like they were conquering generals to look at the items. Alice and Alex just walked around until they found a quiet café. Jim Beckett followed Martha. Carina and Kate were interested in the different items. Alexis was quiet and left and found a place to watch the bedlam unfold. She was soon joined by Eyal. Alexis knew Eyal from a distance but was surprised when he sat down next to her.

He eyed her carefully. He definitely knew she was from the Rodgers' stock.

"So not interested in baubles?" Eyal said jestingly.

"Not really." Alexis said distractedly.

"Not much a conversationalist either I see." Eyal observed.

"No it is not that." Alexis was guarded.

"I see you are deep in thought No?" Eyal said jokingly.

Alexis laughed.

Eyal saw that laugh and it reminded him of Annie Walker.

"You know talking is good for the soul so my Rabbi keep reminding me." Eyal looked at the young troubled woman.

"Yeah I do have a burden soul!" Alexis agreed.

"I am all here so tell me your secrets Alexis Castle." Eyal said solemnly.

Alexis was hesitant at first but seeing the bedlam which was her family across the street she knew she was not going anywhere fast.

"Ok I assume you knew the Admiral?" Alexis inquired.

"Oh Yes he was a mighty friend of Israeli people. He was the one to get the Americans to supply us with materiel so we could survive. But personally he was a Manipulative Bastard. It was said he had the mind of an Arab!" Eyal joked.

Alexis has to laugh Eyal must have really known him.

"That he was and he was my grandfather. You know at first when I first met him he was the grandfatherly type. Later did I find it was all an act for me to betray my father." Alexis said bitterly.

"I see well. That is a very big sin betraying ones father. I can see how that would weigh on your soul." Eyal commiserated.

"Yeah but if betrayal of my father was not enough he still does not know I did it!" Alexis said being so distraught.

"So you need to confess and you will feel better so my Rabbi says." Eyal cajoled.

"Yeah I need but the timing just has not been right. Him being laid up with a bullet wound to the shoulder. If it was not for that He would be here with me making fun of my relatives. Or he would be telling me some stupid Joke just to make me smile." Alexis smiled when thinking of her father.

"You must really love your father. I wish I could say the same for that rat who beat up my mother day after day until I killed him. But that is what you say old news." Eyal said remembering that day he made his first of his many kills.

Really I feel so sorry for you." Alexis empathized.

"Ah it was nothing it pushed me into this line of work. The Great David said I had courage and spunk. So here I am sitting with you." Eyal said with a twinkle to his eye while looking at Alexis.

"Yeah you are." Alexis stated while making up her mind.

"So when are you going to tell your father. I think while he is recuperating would be a opportune time to tell him that you loved him Yes?" Eyal said while eyeing the young woman carefully.

"Yeah Thank Eyal you have opened my eyes." Alexis said gratefully.

"Good why not join the crowd across the street I can hear the haggling all the way from over here!" Eyal suggested.

Alexis crossed the street only to be grabbed and dragged into the store by her Aunt Carina.

"Carina" Alexis protested.

"Look at these two I can not make up my mind both are good price and I like how they look on my finger but I only want one ring please Alexis help me decide. You mom was no help what so ever an Martha want me to get the largest stone they have Meredith was partial to the pink diamond But I want a clear stone so which one?" Carina pleaded.

Alexis looked them over and saw one which Carina did not see before since a clerk just brought it out.

"Aunt I prefer That one." Alexis pointed out the newest entry.

Carina eyes lit up. It was on the smaller size about carat and a 1/3 but the cut and clarity were breathtaking and the two secondary diamonds were tinted purple and yellow. It was by far the best choice.

"I did not see that one. Yes I agree that is the best one. Thanks Alexis" Carina said.

Soon the clerk came over and the haggling began. Alexis was starting to feel better now she had a plan. And this haggling was pretty interesting how Carina would use every weapon against the shopkeeper. Finally she got the price and paid the man. She slipped it on her finger and it was the right weight and look she wanted.

"Hey look everyone I found it!" Carina yelled out.

Everyone left the haggling and rushed to see what Carina had purchased. It was a perfect match and everyone said so.

The group was loaded into the van and the tour started up and they went to the Sea of Galilee. Went to temple mount and saw the new construction of a Jewish Temple. The Mosque which sat in the spot was no more. A certain sect of Islam called the Mosques a sacrilege and blew it up About 2 years ago. Since there was no longer a mosque the land was no longer in the control of the Islamists. The Guide told the group. The Church which was built on the site of Christianity holy site was blown up too by Muslims thinking the Christians were responsible for the Mosques destruction. New construction was evident on that place too. Many places in Jerusalem were destroyed in the War of 2013-2014. The tour guide talked about how in their hour of need the Admiral came through with the weapons and supplies they needed. The tour guide's voice was almost reverent when speaking about the Admiral.

\\\\\

It was late afternoon when they all returned to the ship. Kate walked in with some bags to their cabin. She saw Holly curled next to Rick both asleep with his hand placed on Holly's shoulder. It was strange seeing Holly all quiet and still when she was normally during the day such an energetic child. There was the low buzz of the TV still on that Hebrew station. Kate happened to Glance at the screen when the video that Alexis took of her feeding Rick and having fun doing it acrossed the screen Kate Screamed.

"Rick!"

Rick immediately awoke thinking something was wrong and tried to get up.

"What a What?" Rick said in a haze.

Holly protested too to the interruption of her nap.

"Rick why is there a video of us on the TV? Is this room bugged? Is there a hidden camera? How long that this been going on Rick?" Kate said being in a hormonal rage.

"Calm down Kate there has to be a logical explanation. Let's Get Alex in here and sweep the place." Rick replied calmly.

Rick's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Rick asked.

"Rick?" The voice was familiar it was Paula.

"Oh Hi Paula yeah that was me. I am injured I got shot in Israel it was a through and through. I am recovering fine. Yeah get the press release out immediately." Rick said.

"Good I can see Kate is taking good care of you but do you know how this release happened?" Paula asked.

"Not yet but I am sure to find out if it was a breech or something else." Rick said.

"Ok Bye Paula." Rick finished the call.

Kate looked worried.

"Well?" Kate asked.

"That was Paula It seems like this Video went viral about 5 hours ago." Rick stated.

"5 hours? So that was taken today?" Kate queried.

"I guess so." Rick replied.

"Mommy please quit yelling!" Holly complained.

"Don't worry Kate we have some top hackers on it and soon we will have the source. So just get Alex in here to do the sweep. OK?" Rick said in a calming voice.

Kate left and went to the Captain to give him the new destination. New York as fast as he can. After leaving the Captain she found Alex in the lounge with Alexis and Martha.

"Alex, go get your sweeping gear. There has been a video of our cabin released. I need it swept for anything ok?" Kate said in a panic.

"Ok Kate I should have done that after the bad crew member had stolen our laptop. Who knows what bugs he could have placed?" Alex responded.

Alexis overhearing. "What video?"

"It is the one where I was feeding your father this morning." Kate said hurriedly.

"I might be your leak." Alexis said contritely.

"What Alexis what did you do?" Kate demanded.

"I shot the video because it was so cute but I sent it to my whole contact list. My phone been getting texts from everyone I know. I had to shut it off. I did not know it went viral. I'm so sorry it was only supposed to go to family members not the whole world." Alexis looked dejected.

Kate wrapped her arms around her Step Daughter Alexis laid her head on Kate's shoulder. "It is ok sweety we all make that mistake. I remember I shot a frontal nude of my torso only and I was going to send it to your father as a gift when he was on that book tour. And I ended up sending it to Gates and Lanie instead!" Kate laughed remembering the looks she got from Gates.

Alexis laughed. "Well this time you were not nude!"

"Yeah that is true. Paula's on it and will release a statement so it should settle down soon." Kate said.

The ship shuddered then smoothed out.

"I guess the Captain got the ship underway." Kate said.

Kate was walking down the corridor to the cabin and met up with Alex he had his sweeping equipment.

Kate's Phone rang. She stopped to answer it.

"Hello?" Kate said hesitantly.

"Hey Kate Jim Longworth here. How are you doing?" Jim said.

"Fine Jim I suppose you saw the video?" Kate inquired.

"Yeah I just awoke and it was on my phone. It was cute Calle said." Jim added.

"Well cute or not it went viral 5 hours ago it is on every TV station world wide. It was on the local Israeli one just a few minutes ago." Kate lamented.

Jim Laughed. "Well that was not too bad of a video if you had to get one released. How is Rick I heard he was injured?"

"Yeah he will not be coming back to work for at least 4 months." Kate said.

"That is too bad. Well I can request Benson to stay until he is cleared. You were so lucky that case was a mother I had 85 file boxes go to the DA yesterday. I am so glad that is off my desk. I can see out the window." Jim said with a relief to his voice.

"Really? Last I heard NCIS had it!" Kate said.

"Well their coroner ruled it a Natural causes as cause of death. A dead brain worm moved in his brain and punctured an artery and he bled to death. Anyway since that happened they dumped it all back on me. All 540 separate statements! It was a night mare!" Jim exclaimed.

"So I am sure you did not call to complain so what is up?" Kate asked.

Would Rick be too disappointed if Calle and I did not take the cruise? And how did you know I did not call to complain to you? I used to do it all the time. I just might want to renew that tradition." Jim asked.

"No I doubt it but can I ask why?" Kate asked with a concern in her voice.

"Sure Calle said after all the craziness of getting finished with her medical degree she just wants to be around the compound and have some normalcy." Jim stated.

"With this family? I doubt she will ever see normal around this bunch." Kate laughed.

Jim Laughed. "Yeah I am sure but what passes for normal I think she meant."

"Ok You did know Carina was Rick's long lost sister? And she is getting married in New York. On the 25th to a friend of Rick's and mine who works for the FBI. He is very nice fellow. It looks like they are going to move in to the Rodgers estate in Manhattan." Kate said.

"Well tell them congrats from the Longworths." Jim added.

"I will Jim I sure have been missing your voice. Everything has been so chaotic on this supposed to be honeymoon cruise." Kate confessed.

"Now Now Kate, You can call me anytime of course if it too early in the morning all you might hear is me snoring." Jim quipped.

"Yeah I might do that just to remind me. That you had to sleep away from everyone else!" Kate laughed.

"So how is Holly doing?" Jim asked.

"Holly is a bit of a problem." Kate said.

"Oh how is that?" Jim queried.

"Well she is too good at everything she does and she is a natural linguist. On this trip she has learned German, French, Italian, Arabic, Hebrew and who know what else. She is constantly surprising us with a new language she picked up. Also she learned to crack a safe and pick a lock. Plus who knows what Carina is teaching her in her spycraft." Kate lamented.

"It sounds like the Rodgers genes are at work Kate." Jim quipped.

"Yeah but who knows what these little ones I am carrying will be like. I knew Rick was smart and Alexis is well Alexis but Holly out does even them." Kate said.

"Kate you knew that you would be marrying in to a family of geniuses. Look your father and yourself is no slouch in that area too." Jim added.

"Yeah but I did not think I would spawn supergeniuses. Jim it is hard to keep Holly interested. She just learns too quickly. Both Rick and I are pretty much depending on the rest of the family to keep her engaged." Kate said.

"Yeah I see what you mean. Have you thought of Dairu institute?" Jim asked.

"I mean she is beginning to read and she is a whiz at the laptop. What I did not hear that Jim can you spell it?" Kate asked.

"OK it i institute. I was impressed with their curriculum. There was a homicide there once. But it is a good school it might be what Holly needs." Jim said.

"Ok Jim I will take that in consideration." Kate replied.

"Oh tell Rick the golf course is almost completed." Jim added.

"Fine Jim I will." Kate said.

"Ok Kate take care I miss you down here but you are with your family so have lots of fun. I need to go I will be late for work." Bye Kate." Jim closed.

"Ok I will tell Rick everything. Bye Jim thanks for the phone call." Kate stated.

Kate walked two steps and she got a text from Jim.

"**Did you say Little ones as in Plural?"**

Kate texted back

"**Yeah I am having twins"**

Jim replied.

"**You are having a litter of baby geniuses."**

Kate wrote back.

"**Don't I know it"**

Jim replied.

"**Congrats I have to go bye"**

Kate laughed and put away her phone.

\\\\\

Carina was in her cabin texting too

"**Thank you I got your gift it was beautiful"**

Neal replied.

"**Not as beautiful as You my Love"**

Peter looked over Neal's shoulder.

"Peter, do you mind? This is Private between my fiancée and me. So please give a guy some room." Neal said.

"A finacee eh? When were you going to inform the rest of us Neal?" Peter asked.

"Yeah Caffery spill!" Jones said.

"Neal, congrats just ignore these Neanderthals. Go back to your texting nothing is happening here" Diana said.

Neal looked around and Neal got a pic.

The caption said.

"**Yours is too pretty to wear everyday but I got one I like for that use."**

Peter looked over Neal's shoulder again to see the pic.

"Wow that is some ring." Peter added.

"Yeah" Jones added.

"Would you leave me be?" Neal asked nicely

"Come on guys give Neal a break. I know you are bored but leave him out until he finishes. Then we ambush him ok?" Diana stated.

Neal texted back.

"**I like it. It's just you"**

Carina text back.

"**Alexis picked it out she definitely has a good eye on baubles."**

Neal replied.

"**Well tell her thanks for me. Honey I am on a stake out so I need to say good bye. My Love."**

Carina replied.

"**OK I get it duty calls Bye My Love."**

Neal smiled as he closed his phone.

"Ok Neal you are finished so tell us who is she?" Diana said.

"Who she is? She is a goddess and she is mine!" Neal replied.

"Come on Neal" Peter tried the sad puppy dog eyes.

"Peter you know those eyes don't work you don't even convince El." Neal quipped.

"Caffery spill we are bored tell us everything." Jones demanded in his interrogation voice.

**"**Ok Ok do not have a stroke. We met on the ops in Europe there she was a goddess with long flowing Red hair and the body of a super model. It was love at first sight and she was into me too! I can not describe it but here is her picture." Neal said.

Neal showed everyone Carina's picture.

"Wow you are not kidding Caffery she is a goddess." Jones admired.

"Yeah she is Congrats Neal so when is the wedding." Peter said.

"It is on the 25th you are all invited. I am having it on her estate here in Manhattan and that is where we will be living after the Honeymoon." Neal said.

"Of course Neal marrying an Heiress I suppose she is very rich?" Diana commented.

"Oh about 500 Million give or take a few million. But Guys her riches do not interest me. She is just one in a million she makes me smile and we have great fun together. I mean she completes me. She is my soulmate!" Neal crooned.

"Oh listen to the besotted fool!" Peter teased.

"Hey we got movement." Jones said.

"Ok let's finish teasing Neal later right now is show time." Peter said switching in Boss mode.


	71. Chapter 71

Alexis was getting everything ready for the movie night. Her father had been asleep when she been shuttling blankets and pillows and setting up the fort she had transformed the staid cabin to almost an Arabian princes' dream abode. Now she thought getting Carina away from that Skype sessions. She was bringing in the popcorn when her father noticed the wonderful aroma. He sniffed the air delicately at first then as he fully became aware he took a deep breath and immediately started coughing. Alexis in the corner finishing up heard the cough and rushed over to see his bright blue eyes scanning the room.

Alexis he weakly said.

Alexis reach over gave him his water and his pain pill.

Rick hated to be so babied but accepted the drink. He was a grown man and did have the use of one hand. So why are they treating me as an invalid? As soon as that thought crossed his mind a new one flashed. Perhaps they just do not know what to do so doing this for him helps them deal with this situation. Instead of fighting it sit back and just let them go ahead and do it. It would prevent a lot of fights later on.

Alexis noticed every feature on her father's face. She knew he was having an internal dialog. She used to watch him when he was in his creative phases and she how each character would cause his face to react differently. Today was no exception. Finally after a moment it looked like he came to a decision. Since his animated face became smooth and serene.

Hey Pumpkin, Are you that bored you thought to redecorate this place? I like the style early Bedouin? Rick said jokingly.

Alexis laughed after withdrawing the water glass and setting on the table.

"Is that wonderful aroma Pop corn perhaps?" Rick asked with mouthwatering.

"Yeah Dad, want some?" Alexis confirmed.

"Yes I would love some oh darling first born daughter." Rick added.

Alexis got some popcorn and she sat on the bed munching it with her father. She had missed this simple only she and him. It was the way it used to be before the relative explosion happened.

"Ok Alexis what is up?" Her father asked with concern in his eyes.

"Why do you say something is up Dear Father?" Alexis tried to deflect his gaze.

"Alexis Harper Castle I know my daughter! I know when she is hurting and whatever her mood is because I raised you. So do not try to hide from me whatever it is. It can not be too bad, I am stuck here in this bed and you have freedom of movement you want to trade?" Rick sternly warned.

"Ok Dad you really want to know because when I tell you this it will hurt you and I really do not want to do but it has been weighing so heavily on my soul for too long I must get it out." Alexis said rapidly.

Rick was taken back by the force of emotion behind Alexis's words.

"Ok Pumpkin you can tell me anything, I know it must seem terrible to you but together we can face anything. I promise I will not blame you or judge you for what you had done.

It was not something illegal was it?" Rick prying a bit to gauge the seriousness of whatever Alexis was hiding.

"No! It should be since I betrayed you Dad." Alexis said bitterly.

"Those are harsh words Alexis calm down and put it into context. Let's use the 5w's and the H to tell this story ok?" Rick said.

Kate came to the door of the cabin with Holly. She heard Alexis's voice rise and the calming tones of her husband. Alexis must be in real crisis. Kate thought.

"Holly, why not let's go to your cabin for awhile and watch sat tv?" Kate asked her daughter.

"Ok Mommy I guess movie night is delayed?" Holly asked in earnest.

"Yeah it seems like your father and your sister are in deep discussion and we do not want to disturb them right?" Kate asked.

"OK mommy let's go. There is a favorite tv show Daddy and I watch earlier it was so funny!" Holly was agreeable to the delay.

Kate and Holly left. The occupants of the room never knew they were there.

"Ok Dad you want a story? I will give you a story. The first w is Who or the person of myself. The second is What. The what is I was in college at Columbia when I met him. Dad he was your father but he had not yet revealed himself to you. He did to me and convinced me it was for your own good. He would ask me about the going on in the household. He seemed really nice. What he was doing was grooming me to an asset a spy inside the house telling him everything he wanted to know." Alexis said bitterly.

Rick looked at his daughter and he knew the manipulative bastard who was his father. He could see how poor innocent Alexis would have been taken in.

"Ok I know this is difficult but reporting on what was happening in the family is not strictly a betrayal." Rick said calmly.

"No Dad! It was just setting the stage. It was the Dragon's trial is when the betrayal happened." Alexis said with tears in her eyes.

Rick thought back to that day. Kate would not even look at him as she entered the courtroom. They were in different sections. She could not sit next to him. Alexis and Martha were sitting on either side of him blocking him in. Once the verdict was read Rick got up trying to move toward Kate to intercept her before she left the courtroom but Alexis would not move. Then after he got around her He yelled "Kate" She stopped and with tears in her eyes she darted away I tried to follow but the direction Kate took was right into the middle of the press. Alexis grabbed his arm and told him to go the other direction it was not safe going through the crowd. That was the last time he saw Kate Beckett and the beginning of the spiral. Rick knew what Alexis had done she had prevented him for catching Kate and possibly being shot by the sniper Alex found. As it was Alex has already filled in what he did during that fateful day.

Rick face showed the dawning comprehension of what his daughter thought was betrayal.

"Alexis you prevented me from running after Kate. Did you not?" Rick asked.

Alexis burst into tears. "Yeah I did Dad I thought I was protecting you. Then I saw the full ramifications after you entered your spiral. I am so ashamed I was used like that." Alexis fell into her father's chest and cried. Rick wrapped his good arm around her. Rick now knowing the full plan of his father could credit the old man for keeping the family safe. But still the emotional toll was high. He comforted Alexis as best he could. He should be furious at the deception but there was no longer the bitterness in side him only compassion for his daughter who has been bottling up these feeling for in her eyes betraying him. Rick's were growing wet too as they both cried together. Alexis for her part in the Plan and Rick for the heartache his daughter had to hold inside. After the catharsis crying was over Rick handed Alexis some tissues and hugged her tightly only the special way he did with his first born.

Rick finally got his voice. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Alexis I do not blame you. You actually did save my life. If I had ran after Kate I and she would have been dead. Since the sniper was out there ready to shoot me first. But I did not appear. That confused the sniper long enough for Alex to track him down and solve the problem. That allowed Kate to live too. So Honey you did the right thing! The Admiral was right in choosing you. You never betrayed me. Yes I did spiral after she was missing. But of course I never thought of the big picture either. My father was many things but he always had the big picture clear in his head. So you see my darling daughter you never betrayed me. You have been holding on to the guilt too long it is time to let it go." Rick empathized with the guilt and hurt his daughter was holding.

Alexis was confused by her father's emotions and actions. He was not angry at her as she had thought. But instead he was sad she held this away from him for so long that she had this weighing on her soul. It was a misunderstanding of purpose. Alexis was gradually seeing what her father said was true. She did do the right thing. Yes it caused emotional hurt. But at least he was alive and shuttled to safety. Kate was alive too because of what she did. She for once in all that time started feeling better about following the Admiral's plan.

"Oh Dad I love you!" Alexis declared.

"I know Pumpkin I love you too. I think movie night has been delayed too long right?"

"Right!" Alexis agreed.

"Ok go round up the troops and what is on for tonight?" Rick asked happy his first born guilt was lifted once and for all.

"All 3 LOTR Dad. Carina's pop education is woefully in adequate to be in this family! We need to educate her in the finer points." Alexis stated.

"Oh and how did you discover that my princess?" Rick asked with mirth at his lips.

"I mention My Precious to her and got no response!" Alexis responded.

"Oh Dear so that is why you brought the Arabian Village to the room?" Rick queried.

"Yes Dad I felt it was time for the Family to get used to some of the Castle traditions!" Alexis stated.

"Bravo! So let us not leave the people waiting go get them." Rick admonished.

Soon the place was packed. Carina being pulled away from her Skype said good bye to Neal and was lying between Holly and Alexis in the fort. Kate was lying on the bed with Rick and other people were scattered around the room.

Finally the movie got to the part of Gollum talking to himself and to Frodo.

Carina moved had swatted her niece.

"So that is what you were comparing me too? Shame on you!" Carina stated loudly.

Alexis just grinned. Carina grinned too.

Holly just complained that she could not hear the movie. She got up and moved to her Papa Jim's lap since she said those two were making too much noise!

Many giggles were heard from the fort for the rest of the movies. After the movies were done there was a knock at the door and Luigi wheeled in a cart with Italian ices and ice cream. He tipped his hat and said "good eats" in Italian which Holly and Carina both replied "Thank You Luigi" in his native language. He left the room smiling.

Everyone descended on the frozen treats. Rick was sad because he had to eat the ice cream naked. There were no toppings.

\\\\\

After the movie nights the family was stronger than ever. Rick was steadily improving and could take an actual shower. However, he missed the sponge baths Kate would give him. They would always end in some sort of pleasurable activity. The scars were there but they were fading. Rick always knew whenever he was accidentally sliced his hand with a knife or burn his hand. He would heal remarkable fast. This was no exception. Even Dr. House remarked on his recuperative power. One thing which Kate liked was how quickly he was able to perform in the bedroom. They were stymied for a bit until Rick's creativities kicked in adding the tub was a wonderful way of not to reinjure the tender shoulder but gave them both much pleasure. Kate did not disappoint. The pleasure of holding each other was unlike any other experience but it satisfied them both.

\\\\

Neal was at the stake out again he had just finished texting with Carina. She would be in New York with in a day. They were going to be landing in Manhattan but be staying at the estate. Well she, Meredith, Alex and Alice were going there. And why not Mozzie had reported the mansion had 52 rooms! He had not seen it yet himself but Mozzie said the architecture was excellent. There were first class painting there plus sculptures. He also stated there was an excellent library. He would be right at home. Neal thought a home the first in many years. Finally a wish he had since a little boy was coming true. Rick and his family were heading to the loft but would check in at the estate first.

Neal was stuck in the van when there was a knock on the door. Neal opened it. It was Mozzie.

"Come in Moz" Neal welcomed his old friend.

Mozzie came in and quickly told him all the preparation for the weekend was almost completed.

Neal told Mozzie about Carina's plans.

"Oh so I am going to meet the family first? Is that not your job?" Mozzie asked.

"No my job right now it is to monitor these cameras." Neal stated.

"So how long are you going to be here I could have brought lunch!" Mozzie lamented.

"Lunch is a marvelous idea Mozzie. You know the place and you know my order just get enough for all the others who will be here once I tell them you have arrived. Ok?" Neal asked.

"Ok I got it be back in a flash." Mozzie said.

Soon Mozzie was back and the Van was crammed with all sorts of FBI agents. They all enjoyed Neal's selections of lunch.

Peter was first to speak up. "In the fine tradition YOU need a bachelor party!"

All the FBI guys yelled "here here!"

"No need Suits it has all ready been arranged." Mozzie smugly said.

Mozzie now handed out the directions to the estate and the maze which awaited all of them. It was a treasure hunt of sort which each station was a silly game to play but while drinking a beer. Mozzie's superior intellect thought just regular debauchery was beneath these fine gentlemen. At 8 o'clock they all arrived. Mozzie met them at the door and explained the rules. By 10 most of the trick had been sprung and most were pretty blasted and tired there was a tent in the middle of the maze was for sleeping it off. And the entertainment was female free It consisted of Karaoke. It was a fun time and by 12 everyone was home asleep. It was not your typical bachelor party but it got Peter home in a good mood and El thanks Mozzie for getting him home at a decent hour too. Mozzie was the designated driver. He dropped everyone off. He stayed with Neal because he has another Skype session with Carina. Carina even winked at him as he placed Neal in front of the console. He then said good night.

\\\\\

The ship was landing in New York during the night. Holly had to watch the landing in the Crows Nest. Even though she was afraid of heights she vowed to over come her fear. So she up there watching the ship glide underneath each Bridge. She could see the individual rivets holding these great engineering marvels together. The lights of the city were mesmerizing. Lady Liberty was awash with bright lights. Holly was soon joined by her Aunt Carina.

"You know Holly, I have never thanked you from saving my life. You knew I was up here didn't you?" Carina quietly asked.

"Yes" Holly answered quietly.

"You also braved your fear did you not?" Carina asked.

"Yes Aunt I did I loved you more than this stupid fear." Holly said looking down.

"You also knew the hot chocolate would calm me down." Carina stated.

"Yes Aunt. Can I tell you a secret?" Holly whispered.

"Yes as your commanding officer I demand you do." Carina said with the authority of command.

"OK I can read!" Holly stated.

"You can what?" Carina said with incredulity.

"I can read. I read the report on your blood work and I knew you were feeling the effects since I looked up in Dr. House's reference books. Then I had to find you and warn you but instead Mom found us instead. She took over for me." Holly calmly stated.

"Why you little spy you I could kiss you!" Carina exclaimed.

Carina reached down and pulled her up. Kissed her niece and hugged her as well.

"So all this time you were, what leading us on?" Carina asked not believing what her 3 year old Niece was telling her.

"Is that not what a spy does? Misdirect and cause people to believe what they want to believe? They see a 3 year old child so I behaved some what like a three year old child does that I have observed." Holly stated as matter of fact.

"Yes Holly you have learned your spycraft well." Carina praised.

"Thanks coming from you the master spy that is a complement of the highest order." Holly said.

"You do know I have to share this knowledge up the chain of command?" Carina asked.

"Yes I do but I trust you Aunt. I trust you as you trusted me. We are family!" Holly said hugging her Aunt.

"Yes speaking of trust I need the box you hid away from me. It is very important I have it when we leave the ship tomorrow Holly." Carina said with authority.

"Ok Aunt I will get it for you. Do you want it now?" Holly asked.

"No once I get up will be fine. You do know I will be handing over command to your sister Alexis?" Carina stated.

"Yes I figured that was happening when I saw you and her together giving me orders. So when is the change of command ceremony to take place?" Holly asked.

"After the wedding we will have it in a secret part of the estate. You will have to give the secret code of 3 knocks followed by a pause and 4 more knocks. You will be let in and the ceremony will take place Ok Holly?" Carina instructed.

"Yes I understand secret room in the estate. I knock 3 time pause and knock 4 times and enter." Holly repeated.

"Yes Holly good. It was my pleasure to be your aunt and your commanding officer. You do the service proud." Carina said.

"Thank you Aunt I wish you well in your new life." Holly said.

"I appreciate it Holly." Carina said.

Soon they had both descended in the elevator Holly was proud she had conquered her fear of heights. Holly was tucked into her bed and given a kiss on the forehead then told goodnight as Carina left the room.

Carina knocked on Rick's and Kate's door. Kate said "come in."

"Carina what a surprise" said Rick as she entered the room.

"Guys we need to talk." Carina said sitting down in the spare chair.

Rick and Kate got all concerned.

"What is this about?" Rick asked.

"It is about Holly. She really is a spy in all sense of the word." Carina stated.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Yes I am very sure. She had us all bamboozled. She can read!" Carina said with pride in her voice.

"What? I never noticed her reading. Wow how did you learn that?" Rick said.

"She told me. Kate remember that night we bonded?" Carina asked.

"Yeah" Kate said.

"Holly knew how to handle the situation. That is why she went to find me." Carina explained.

"Really? How did she know how to do that?" Kate asked.

"She said she read the blood work tests results when Dr. House received them. She looked up in the reference manuals he had and discovered what my condition was then went to find me. She was the reason I did not commit suicide that night. Holly yelled at me in Arabic because she knew I spoke it. Kate I never once said anything to her. She just picked up on it. I do not know how unless she somehow read my file. Oh that is a scary thought Holly reading top gov't personnel files. Then she got us all hot chocolate to drink. She knew the chocolate would calm down my suicidal thoughts and your angry ones too. Kate she knew. Holly had fooled us all." Carina said with admiration of her niece with pride knowing how sneaky she actually was.

Kate and Rick paused to think of the ramification of what Carina had told them.

"Well it does make sense. Holly loves you Carina and would do anything to help you. But this withholding information will have to stop." Rick said.

"You have set up the change command ceremony and told her right?" Kate asked.

"Yes I did as you asked Kate" Carina replied.

"Good I need Alex there too. We 4 plus Alexis has to impress we need to know every ability she has. It is the only way we can get a Handle on her. The chain of command idea of Rick's was a good one but letting her fool us this way is not acceptable. She needs to learn that fact." Kate stated.

Rick now cut in.

"Kate punishment is not the answer but severe disappointment will work better. I have been observing her too. When she thought I was asleep. Yes I can feign sleep with the best of them. Anyway she wants to please the family. That is her goal in life to help. She also follows any laws we set to the letter. However, she is quick to exploit loopholes. The safe cracking is a good example of that. She did not enter the room with a locked door the maid left it open so she did not violate that. So in her mind she did good and in reality she did. So if we make rules we need to think through every possible loophole because Darling she will find it!" Rick stated.

Kate thought about what Rick had said.

"Carina thanks for informing us quickly. We need to discuss what to do with our child. I will see you in the morning." Kate said.

"Yeah Guys I wish you luck. She is something isn't she?" Carina mused.

"Yeah Carina she is." Kate said.

"Carina left the room wondering how Holly will turn out. She liked the regimen of quasi Military life. Perhaps the Rodgers' tradition of Admirals has not ended after all. It just skipped a generation."


	72. Chapter 72

Morgan Grimes was busy tying his young son Kyle into his bassinet/ carrier. Alex his wife of two years was at his side fussing over what they need to bring with them to the airport. It was 7 in the morning and Morgan had yet gotten his first cup of coffee when the panic set in. Morgan anticipating the panic had purposely packed everything last night. He was running out of patience with his young wife. He was telling her that it was already packed with every item she announced. Finally out of ideas what they should bring she sat on the couch. Morgan held her hand and told her to calm down.

"The bags are packed for at least a week or longer. We have everything the kid needs and more so." Morgan patiently explained to his wife.

Kyle about 14 months old now just grinned at Alex who was finally calmed by the presence of her son.

"So again why are we flying to New York with a stop over in Chicago?" Alex asked.

"We are going because WE are part of a much larger family and this is where we are going to meet them all." Morgan said hold his wife's hand and gazing into her eyes.

"I feel so nervous. You know these people and I don't and the bride is your ex? Who goes to a wedding of an ex? Morgan?" Alex cried out.

"Hush and Calm yourself Alex. I love you and only you! Carina is not just an ex but a vital part of CI and before that Team B. She is a friend and friends go to other friends weddings Ok?" Morgan said calmly trying to remove the fears from his wife.

"Ok Morgan what about the groom? He is Chuck's half Brother? And Chuck never knew this? What kind of family keeps so many secrets?" Alex inquired.

"The kind who had to separate to keep everyone safe Alex, your father had to separate from you and your mother to keep you safe. Well that is what happened to Chuck. Now the danger is passed. So the family can reunite like you did with your Dad." Morgan explained.

"Ok Morgan I am calmed down. Let's go before another attack happens. Wait on That Junior is moving again yep I need to go…" Alex lurched from the couch and ran to the bathroom there to retch into the toilet. Morgan stood besides her holding her hair back and handing her a washcloth when she was finished then handed her a bottle of water and some soda crackers.

"Morgan you are just too good to me. I love you." Alex said after recovering from today's bout of morning sickness.

"I love you too Alex so let's go." Morgan said.

"Ok let's go." Alex said gathering her son.

Morgan drove to Burbank airport and entered the executive terminal. A Chartered 737 was sitting on the run way waiting for them to arrive.

Morgan got the baby settled and Alex settled as the pilot started taxi procedures. They were the only ones on the plane. Soon they were airborne and few hours later they landed in Waukegan general Airport. Again there was a bit of wait until Chuck and Family was on board.

"Sarah tell me again why the 737?" Chuck asked.

"It was big enough for the family. I need to put in the hours for my rating. I can pilot or copilot for this trip." Sarah said.

"Would not the CI jet handle everything?" Chuck complained.

"Yes but then I would not get my hours of flight in the 737 for my rating. This way I get both. I will see you later." Sarah dressed in her form fitting pilot uniform, kissed her husband and entered the cockpit.

"Ok bye see you when we land." Chuck just became quiet he knew better than to argue with his wife in her condition.

Chuck looked around. Alex was pregnant again, Gertrude was Pregnant, Ellie was pregnant, Sarah was pregnant. All these hormonal crazy women on one flight Oh Boy!

Casey was playing peek a boo to Kyle the child was screaming with delight. Next to him was Alex and on the other side was Gertrude. Morgan moved up to sit next to Chuck.

"So we land in Teeterboro and there is a van to take us to the hotel?" Morgan asked.

"No we are staying in Carina's family 52 room mansion and estate in Manhattan." Chuck said.

"What she owns a Mansion?" Morgan exclaimed.

"No Morgan she is only part owner. The other owners are her twin brothers. I do not think you have met them but I am sure you know one of them." Chuck said with a wink.

"Ok Chuck who is one of them who is so famous?" Morgan asked.

"The Richard Freaking Castle is who Morgan." Chuck simply said.

"Oh yeah I remember that. I got a text the other day it was a cute video." Morgan agreed.

"Morgan everyone got that text! I think the Eskimos in Alaska got that text!" Chuck said exasperated at his friend's denseness.

"You know Alex favorite author is him. She goes on and on how bright he must be to think up those clever plots. I get sick of hearing about it." Morgan complained.

"Morgan 98% of his fans are married women and they all know he is unavailable so take heart. Ok?" Chuck said commiserating since Sarah was one of his rabid fans too.

"Well I don't like it. It gets on my nerves." Morgan confessed.

"Morgan if you don't like it what do you think his wife Kate and Daughter Alexis thinks?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah they must not like it too. I never thought about their feelings in all of this." Morgan admitted.

"Well you will get to meet them and compare notes Ok?" Chuck stated.

"So are you going to be interested in seeing the rest of the family?" Morgan asked.

"Well Holly is the one that interest me the most. I heard from Carina she shows signs of super intelligence. That Ellie would be interested in talking with her too." Chuck said.

"What you don't think some sort of gov't was experimenting on her too? Like the intersect?" Morgan asked.

"I do not know what to think Morgan but these are some surprising results. She is a better spy at 3 than you were Morgan. Little Buddy you were a good spy!" Chuck said.

Morgan grinned at Chuck, Chuck smiled back.

"So do you really think Orion will appear?" Morgan asking the 64,000 dollar question.

Chuck sighed. "I hope so. It would be good to see the old man again. But I really do not need to see him. His presence has already been felt."

"Yeah I see what you mean. How is the research on this new facet of the Intersect? I got to tell you Chuck that thing is the gift that keeps on giving." Morgan said.

"You would need to talk to Ellie about that. I handed her the laptop last week and I have not seen it since." Chuck said distractedly.

"Ok I'm going back with the rest of my little family since we are about to land. Lighten up! This should be fun, Chuck!" Morgan said while departing.

The plane landed at Teeterboro and taxied to a stop there was a Van waiting for them as soon as everyone was seated they were whisked across the Hudson and soon were entering the gates to the Rodgers estate. Everyone was awed by the sheer size of it in the middle of Manhattan.

The group was met at the door by Mozzie Neal's best friend Chuck looked at Mozzie and flashed. Oh Boy was all he said and walked into the mansion not trying to look at Mozzie again. Mozzie conducted them to their rooms and soon they heard noise from outside.

"Oh it is nothing Neal is having a bunch of Suits over for his bachelor party." Mozzie said.

Chuck said "is anyone invited?"

"Oh Yeah here is the rules and go through that door and have fun!" Mozzie said.

Chuck, Casey, Morgan and Devon entered the maze and had a great time. The women got together and talked about most everything as their husbands got themselves blasted.

Around 10 Mozzie would take one of the husbands and bring them to their room. He would knock on the door and deliver them.

"Thank Mozzie" was the words he got doing such a thankless job.

\\\\\

It was Morning. Holly true to her word held the box and stood in front of the desk where Carina was now standing but Alexis was seated. The roles were reversing. Alexis spoke first.

"I understand you will be under my command soon is that right Holly?" Alexis said.

"Yes Alexis I will do what you want me to do" Holly said is a very small voice.

"You know I can not use you correctly if I do not know what your skills are. So this assignment is for you to type down every skill you possess. I also want you to list all the rules you think are important. I want you to be thorough so think about everything. It needs to be included in your file. I want this done and placed in my hand when you enter the secret room for the official change of command. I know you can use a computer and printer. There is one available in the library in the loft. I want you to think hard upon this assignment Holly." Alexis said with much authority in her voice.

"I will Alexis" Holly said.

"Good now hand Carina her box and we can leave the ship" Alexis said.

Holly did as she was told. She handed the box which contained the ring to Carina's awaiting hands. Soon they were leaving the ship. Holly went around the ship telling the friends she had made a final good bye.

\\\\\

Rick was glad he was no longer bed ridden. Dr. House gave him a look over this morning and pronounced him much better but he still warned he needed to wear the sling.

Rick looked the Doctor in the Eye.

"Greg are you happy working for me?" Rick asked.

Dr. House was taken back. Sure he is liking the facilities and the opportunities for research.

"I guess. What is the real question you want to ask?" Greg retorted.

"Right well I could recommend you to stay as my private physician you would go where I go. Or you can leave the ship since you contracted for the cruise and that has ended. Or you can sign a contract with the company be permanently attach to the ship as the ship's physician. These are your options Greg. We will be in New York for the next 5 days then we are flying back to my compound in Florida. If you chose to stay as my private physician you will be given a cottage on the property, a salary commiserate to your considerable skill level. Plus on the compound you would be free to use any of the facilities. The list of facilities is growing since a new golf course is about to be finished. You could still be in contact with my Daughter Holly. I have seen you have developed a close working relationship and I would love for you to continue that. Also in Florida I am creating a world class teaching hospital. If you choose to go with me you could be part of that too. Until you decide I want you as my guest at the Rodgers estate here in Manhattan." Rick said.

"Ok I will go with you to the estate just because you are still my patient until I say other wise" Greg stated.

"That is wonderful I will tell Holly she will be so excited you are coming" Rick replied.

So Greg packed his meager belongings and accompanied the Family to the awaiting Limos. Greg wonders so this is life Hank told me about? Holly sat on his lap which made the pain in his leg a bit worst but tolerable. Holly was giving everyone in the Limo a running commentary on everything she saw. Soon they were through the gates and the Mansion appeared. It was something. It even made Holly the chatterbox to be silence as everyone marveled at the opulent architecture. Soon the family was greeted by Mozzie.

"Welcome Folks, Neal is not here at the moment he is doing his suit job." Mozzie said.

Carina made the first move. "Hi Mozzie, so glad to see you in person." Carina said while towering over the diminutive man by several feet. Carina was wearing a sundress and 4 inch heels. She liked the power she felt being almost as tall as her brothers.

Walking into the foyer the people stopped to marvel on all the art objects. Sarah heard Carina's voice and walked down the grand staircase to greet her old friend.

"Carina" Sarah said hugging her best friend, "Look at you great place you have here, Girl Friend."

"Actually I have never been here before and I am a bit overwhelmed" Carina replied.

"Carina this is the front entrance just wait until you see the rest of the building" Sarah quipped.

Carina then made all the introductions. Sarah knew Alex and Rick plus Kate but she was enchanted to meet Holly and Alexis.

Mozzie interrupted this get together. "Excuse me but I need to show these people to their rooms Sarah, if you please."

Sarah properly chastised apologized and moved aside to let the people be led their rooms.

"Find me Later once you are all settled in we have so much to discuss" Sarah said.

Carina asked Mozzie, "Did the package from France arrive?"

"Yes it did and I took the liberty to place it in your wardrobe." Mozzie replied as he climbed the long staircase to the second floor.

"Mozzie you are the best!" Carina hugged and kissed him on the top of his head.

"That is what I keep on telling Neal" Mozzie said as he opened the door to her bedroom.

Mozzie deposited Carina's luggage on the bed and directed everyone to their rooms.

Everyone was delighted with the room chosen.

\\\\\

Alex was the one who knew this house well. It was with some trepidation he opened his room and showed it to his bride.

Alice at first thought it was pretty sterile but as she looked around there was something here the essence of the man she married. Not much but there were some homey touches.

"Alex, it is certainly not what I expected" Alice said as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Yeah I never did modify this room much. It was for sleeping and studying. Anything else was a distraction. I spent most of my time on the sports fields. I will show you those later but right now I want to make love to my wife!" Alex said

"I would love that much" Alice replied. Soon they were kissing and christening several surfaces of this room. Like a pair of cats marking their territory.

\\\\\

Chuck and Devon were in the weight room working out. They had already completed several runs on the track around the estate. The pavilions for the wedding were built and the altar in front of the fountain and the long pools on either side framed by the sculpture which dominated the back side of the mansion. It was a perfect place for a wedding Chuck thought as he ran past it. The balcony on the second floor over looked the complete scene. This was a massive building. It sure showed Carina's family had both wealth and power.

Chuck was setting up for Devon when a little girl walked into the room she inspected the facilities and wrinkled her nose at the smell of the sweaty men. Behind her was an older gentleman with a scraggly beard and a cane held in his left hand.

"Phew they stink Dr. House!" Holly said.

Chuck immediately flashed on Gregory House. Wow what a life and a criminal record too. Chuck wondered what the doctor was doing here holding this young girl's hand.

Devon chuckled "Yes Darling we do stink when you work up a sweat. You look like my daughter Clara she is about 5 How old are you?"

"I am Holly Ann Castle and I am three years old. My Daddy partially owns this place with my Aunt Carina, and Uncle Alex." Holly said matter of factly.

"I should have guessed you were related to Carina." Chuck said.

Holly looked at Chuck with a quizzical expression on her face.

"It is the red hair" Chuck explained.

Holly had a dawning comprehension of what Chuck was saying.

"I am Chuck Bartowski and the big sweaty guy on the bench is my Brother in law Devon." Chuck said. Devon waved hi.

"I am pleased to meet you Charles Bartowski and Devon Woodcomb." Holly held out her hand.

Devon and Chuck shook the small girl's hand.

"This is my friend Dr. Gregory House" She continued.

Chuck and Devon said hello to Dr. House.

"We are continuing to inspect all the rooms. I want to understand the layout of the building" Holly said.

Devon joked, "as you going to case the joint in that case I want pearl necklace in the safe"

"Devon" Chuck hit him "that is not nice apologize to the young lady."

"Oh I guess my joke went flat I am so sorry I besmirched your good reputation. Holly" Devon said.

Holly looked at the giant who was Devon Woodcomb. "Ok apology accepted now we are friends, ok Devon?" Holly said.

"Ok Holly, I am truly sorry but I joke like that with Clara all the time. I guess it was a bit over the top." Devon said contritely.

Chuck glared at him, "A bit? Devon do not lose your day job!"

Greg spoke up. "I noticed you covered your hands. You are a surgeon am I right?"

"That is a brilliant deduction Dr. House. I am a thoracic Surgeon in Chicago I am the head of the dept matter of fact" Devon said proudly.

"No need of Titles if you are a friend of Holly's you are a friend to me. She has discerning taste in friends and I have learned to trust her on those choices. Call me Greg or House." Greg said.

"Ok House it is a deal. I noticed the cane and the limp I would have to say Motorcycle accident?" Devon said.

"Yes a bad one in that. I have been in pain ever since." Greg winced.

"You might want to talk to my wife and Chuck's sister Ellie. She is a brilliant doctor and she studies the brain. She might locate what is exciting the pain receptors and give you some relief." Devon said.

"If you are staying for dinner she will be there and call me Chuck." Chuck smiled.

"Ok Chuck, Devon it was nice meeting you both. It is great to meet some of Aunt Carina's friends." Holly said.

Holly and Greg left the room to continue exploring. Holly was on the mission to locate that secret door.


	73. Chapter Cast of Characters

Cast of Characters and from which show from Chapter 70 –

Richard Castle/ Castle/ He is a world famous writer of crime novels over 30 best sellers. He is CEO of Murder Ink. A group of Crime authors who created The company for mutual protection during the Dragon Rampage. Father to Alexis and Holly, Half Brother to Carina and twin brother to Alex Rodgers. Son to Martha Husband to Kate

Kate Castle/ Castle/ She was his muse for the best selling novels of Nikki Heat the heroine of many of his best sellers. Detective with FDLE in Florida. Wife of Rick

Alexis Castle/ Castle/ She is the Daughter of Rick and Meredith Rodgers. She is Extremely Intelligent and Half Sister to Holly.

Holly Castle/ Castle/ She is Daughter of Rick and Kate, She is super intelligent 3 years old.

Meredith Rodgers/ Castle/ Ex Wife of Rick and a 3rd Cousin to him. Alexis' Mother

Martha Rodgers/ Castle/ Mother of Rick and of Alex, Aunt to Carina. Stage Actress

Alex Rodgers/ Castle/ Ex CIA Agent, Twin Brother of Rick and Half Brother to Carina.

Alice Rodgers/ Castle/ Wife of Alex Best friend of Callie Longworth.

Jim Beckett/ Castle/ Father to Kate and Grandfather to Holly and Alexis

Dr Gregory House/ House/ Rick's personal physician. Holly's Friend

Mozzie/ White Collar/ Neal Cafferty's best friend

Neal Cafferty/ White Collar/ Neal is a notorious Thief, He is also Bryce Larkin CIA Agent from Chuck. Works for the FBI

Peter Burke/ White Collar/ Neal's FBI handler and Friend

Ellie Burke/ White Collar/ Peter's wife and Friend of Mozzie and Neal

Clinton Jones/ White Collar/ FBI coworker with Neal and Friend

Diana Barrigan/ White Collar/ FBI coworker with Neal and Friend

Charles Bartowski/ Chuck/ Ex CIA agent runs company called CI. Has Wife Sarah who was his handler before he became an Agent. Has Intersect in his head.

Sarah Bartowski/ Chuck/ Ex CIA agent wife of Chuck well trained with knives.

Ellie Bartowski-Woodcomb/ Chuck/ Brain Scientist and Medical Doctor, Sister to Chuck. Wife to Devon Mother to Clara and Stephen.

Mary Bartowski/ Chuck/ CIA Agent active, Mother to Chuck and Ellie.

Stephen Bartowski/ Chuck/ CIA Agent assumed Dead. Father to Chuck, Ellie and Bryce/ Neal been hidden and off the grid for 6 years.

Carina Miller-Rodgers/ Chuck/ DEA Agent been promoted to Head of all International Operations, DC fiancée to Neal/ Bryce. Half sister to Rick and Alex.

Devon Woodcomb/ Chuck/ Husband to Ellie, Heart Surgeon and an Athlete. Nick name Captain Awesome.

Morgan Grimes/ Chuck/ Best Friend to Chuck, Ex CIA Agent. Husband to Alex Grimes and father to Kyle Grimes.

Alex Grimes/ Chuck/ Wife to Morgan daughter to John Casey. Mother to Kyle

John Casey/ Chuck/ Ex NSA Agent and Marine Col. Father of Alex, Husband to Gertrude Casey, Friend to Chuck.

Gertrude Casey/ Chuck/ Ex Russian Spy wife to John Casey


	74. Chapter 73

Devon shook his head and spoke to Chuck, "Dude that is a 3 year old?" He was referencing the little girl who had just charmed his and his Brother in Laws hearts.

"Yeah it was" Chuck said in amazement. "I know why Carina said she was a great spy. That cuteness really disarms you."

Devon shook his head again and said "No Way is that Awesome little girl a spy!"

Chuck laughed. "Yeah Devon that is the reason she is such a good one. You would never put your guard up. She would have you spilling all your secrets without you knowing you did."

Devon looked at Chuck.

"Devon lets get back to the work out I want to shower before Lunch." Devon agreed and continued the work out.

/

Carina was marveling about the home she has inherited. She was wandering the halls when she felt someone large behind her.

"Rick I know you are there so quit trying to pretend you are not." Carina stated.

"Darn how did you know it was me?" Rick asked.

"Spy senses, besides you walk heavier than Alex" Carina laughed at the absurdity of Rick ever getting close without her knowing it.

So did you know I and Alex would switch places when we were younger? Rick asked.

"I did not know that" Carina said.

"Yeah Alex and I would switch at school or the New York Public Library. We were always careful not to be seen together" Rick said.

"So you were into spy craft early in life?" Carina laughed.

"No I was 14 and it only lasted until I was 16 and separated from my brother and my other brother William at the time I thought he was my cousin. He got me in trouble and I was kicked out of another New York private school. But before that William, Alex and I would have lots of fun freaking people out since we all look pretty much the same." Rick said remembering.

"It sounds like for awhile you had much fun" Carina added as they continued walking through the massive building.

"So tell me Carina what was your childhood like?" Rick asked.

"Well you can describe Russia in one word "Snow" It was around even in the summer. I had a wonderful childhood. I had my mentor Ilya and his wife Irina. I was called by Irina a little gift from Heaven. I was called Elena back then. Little Elena I looked pretty close to Holly. I was the only Red headed child in the whole village where we lived. The Commissars never bothered the village and as a Child I was able to run and play freely. I learned many languages in the special schools I was taught at home too by Iyla himself. I had many friends who later became my enemies. I was sad they chose to listen to the politicians. Many went to University. I learned to be a spy. I was first introduced to the spy world when I was made a UNCLE agent. Later once I knew I was American they sent me to Norte Dame in Indiana. I used to laugh at the people all bundled up for to them cold weather. Sure it was -20 below but it was warm the sun was shining. In Russia the sun rarely shines. It is a gloomy place. Dark clouds in the sky most everyday. I never returned to Russia after my surrogate mother died. By then I was chosen to work with the DEA and that is when I met Blondie. She, Zondra, Amy and I were known as the CAT squad this when I took on the persona of Carina Miller. You met her down in Florida. She was never got serious about anything just live for fun." Carina recited and had a far away look to her eyes.

"I vaguely remember you flirting with me. I knew Kate was plenty upset" Rick said.

"Yeah but I flirted to disarm men especially like Holly does with her innate cuteness" Carina retorted.

"I see so here we are" Rick said. The walk had led them to a special door and behind this door was the Admiral's room. As they stood there Alex came up with the key. Alex unlocked the door. The key was trapezoidal it would be difficult to pick this lock. Carina thought. The door swung wide and creaked on its hinges. The three remaining relatives of Admiral Richard Alexander Rodgers entered the room. It was unlike what the three had imagined. There was a sturdy bed and a Captain's chest on the foot. The bed was large and covered in a patchwork quilt. The pattern was of Early America where Sea Captain Wives would quilt to pass the lonely days apart. On the shelf were many ship logs some from as Far Back as the Spanish conquest of the Netherlands. Rick was impressed with some of the History that these tomes contained. He selected one at random. He was impressed by the details placed in these personal logs. In one he found a folded piece of Parchment. It was a Genealogical chart. Opening it carefully Rick spread it across the desk. The chart was very old and continued to the present day. It looked like it was lovingly maintained.

"Hey Alex look at this" Rick pointed to the Chart.

Alex looked at where Rick was pointing. There were two lineages from the same person. A Sarah A. Rodgers. First lineage was with her husband William Henry Rodgers who died at sea. The second was with a Leon Bartowski who was her second husband. And the lineage ran to Charles and Eleanor Bartowski. Carina's eyes grew wide as she realized Chuck was indeed family. A third cousin as she read the chart right.

Alex busied himself with another log book "The logs of William Taft Rodgers".

"Hey get this, It seems he was shipwrecked in Mexico and was nursed to health by a Marissa Grimes whom he common law married. Since the children were not considered US citizens they stayed in Mexico and kept the last name Grimes. Later he was rescued and returned to active duty. Here are the letters he wrote to his beloved. Since he had a wife in the US, the first wife did not know of the existence of more children. The first wife was the Mother of our Father the Admiral." Alex read.

"Hey we need to get to lunch" Carina said as her stomach growled loudly.

Rick smiled "It sounds like Junior is hungry too."

Lunch was a raucous affair. The table was laid out in the Great hall and everyone was seated and there were servants to bring the course to the table. Everyone was chatting to someone else when Rick stood up and tapped his empty glass on the table. It quieted most people down.

Rick started to speak. "Friends and Family welcome to the Rodgers' family Estate. Many of you are unaware but Carina, Alex and I have made some family discoveries. I think you all might want to know. Most everyone here is either directly or indirectly linked to one person. My great grandmother. Sarah A. Rodgers. We have found a chart with links the Bartowski Family to her. My family is also linked to her."

Everyone was a buzz with this revelation. Rick continued.

"I understand there is representative of the Grimes Family here?"

Morgan stood up and said "Yo!"

Everyone laughed.

Morgan was scolded by his Wife Alex, "Morgan you are making a scene sit down" she hissed. Morgan properly chastised sat down which called another round of laughter.

"Good. Your family has a connection to her through her son William Taft Rodgers. He was shipwrecked in Mexico and was nursed back to health by Marissa Grimes. Their Children includes your Father, Morgan." Rick stated.

"I am sure as we work on this chart and the logs many more secrets will be revealed. One promising lead is a Rodger who worked for the CIA as my Father was in the Navy. He was an older cousin. Anyway, He had a Son and a Daughter with a Beautiful Russian Spy. The son was left in Detroit and placed in foster care. The Daughter was placed with the Admiral's mother. The Daughter was married to another Cousin a Winston R. Rodgers. The mother of our own Neal Caffery or was known as Samuel A. Rodgers when born." Rick stated.

"It seems our family is a bit incestuous with Cousins marrying Cousins." Rick joked.

Everyone laughed at that comment.

Jim Beckett took this opportunity to say. "I hope there are no Becketts in this family tree because you would be one of the Cousins marrying Cousins yourself."

That made everyone laugh again.

"Yes that is true but alas no Beckett's yet but I am guilty of that already since Meredith my first wife and mother to Alexis my darling daughter is a 3rd cousin." Rick quipped.

Everyone roared with that knowledge.

The time of keeping secrets is over. Rick proclaimed. As Head of the family I welcome you to the Rodgers family reunion!

The table once again filled with buzz over the Discoveries from the Genealogical Chart.

Neal had just gotten off the stakeout and walking in to the foyer when he heard Rick proclaiming him as a Rodgers. Neal was a bit shocked. He did remember his mother. Saying we were connected to Rich people but he never imagined this revelation. He made his way to his fiancée. He kissed her on the lips and hugged her then adjourned themselves to the bedroom.

"So we are cousins?" Neal asked.

"Yeah 4th or 5th I can not figure out the chart that well but nevertheless I love you Neal or Samuel or what ever name you prefer." Carina Purred while slowly undressing him. Soon they were making love and it was as glorious as the last time.

\\\\\

Alexis who was tracing the family lineage long before she knew this chart existed. She was giddy with excitement as she poured over the chart. Holly with Dr. House excused herself and continued the inspection of the Building. Holly was beginning to suspect it will take a long time to inspect each room. So she decided to do it more logically. She surmised the secret door could not be seen regularly so the room to room search was out. It had to be accessible to a common room because it is hidden. So Holly led Dr. House to the library. Greg having more pain with his leg sat down in a soft comfortable chair. Holly sat in every chair then she inspected the floor. In the corner she realized there was a hinged door somewhere but where was the release?

Greg was observing his small friend as she flitted from chair to chair. Then he saw her alight next to a bookcase. Walked over and looked at the floor where Holly was staring. There were scuffmarks on the floor as if a heavy object was pushed over it. Greg thought there must be a secret door.

"So Holly, are you looking for a hidden catch?" Greg asked.

Holly nodded.

"Well the most cliché is having it open when a certain book is removed or just moved." Greg said.

Greg looked at the bookcase and that would not be used here he thought.

"Holly, look around the molding which is waist high perhaps there is something there." Greg said.

Holly looked but Greg spotted a bit of faded wallpaper and next to it a bit brighter part.

"Look Holly at that piece of molding. It has spaces on each side of the 3 inch piece. I suspect that is the key try to turn it one way and to the other." Greg said brightly.

Holly twisted the molding and the bookcase swung wide. It revealed a small corridor and at the end was a door. She had found the secret door and beyond the secret room with her friend's help. Holly twisted the molding on the other side and the Bookcase swung closed. Greg on the outside was watching the molding twist by itself. Holly walked down to the secret door and used the code she had been given. An older man who looked a bit like Chuck but with graying hair opened the door. He said two words "Oh Boy!"

Holly trust out her hand. I am Holly Ann Castle. Am I meeting Orion or Stephen Bartowski?

"You have me Kid" as Orion shook her hand.

"There are many relatives wanting to see you especially Mary your wife and Neal your son" Holly said.

Orion looked at the little red headed girl.

"How come you know so much?" Orion asked.

"I am small so people do not notice me. I hear and see things and never forget them." Holly stated.

"It must be hard not letting on to people what you know" Orion said sadly.

"Nah it is easy. People will believe anything if it is their idea. People have some pretty strange preconceived ideas on what a 3 year old is supposed to be able to do." Holly said.

"It helps that you are smarter than them too I suspect" Orion said as he was gathering his coat.

"Yes it is an advantage which I exploit" Holly said.

"You must be a handful for your parents." Orion said as her held out his hand to Holly so she could grasp it.

"No I tell them everything they are my commanding officers. Actually I was searching for the secret room. And I found you instead." Holly answered truthfully.

"The secret room right next to the first floor bathroom? Yeah I know it." Orion said.

"I walked right passed that spot and never saw it." Holly said sadly.

"Well as you go down the hallway there is a small alcove which at the end is the door to bathroom but on the side wall facing east is a little catch and it will side away to reveal the door. There are many hidden doors and passageways in this old house. My cousin and I would spend many a day in here. I know them all I could draw you a map." Orion offered.

"No thanks I will be here for the next 4 days for my Aunt Carina's wedding to your son. I would like to find them for myself." Holly stated as she opened the door to exit the secret hallway.

"My Gosh I have seen a Ghost is I live and Breath Stephen Bartowski in the Flesh" Greg exclaimed then hugged his old friend.

Holly looked at the Dr. hugging his friend Stephen.

After the hugs ended "I guess I owe you and explanation huh?" Orion said to Holly.

"No explanation necessary. You and Dr. House are old Friends. The story of how you met might be interesting." Holly said looking at the two old friends.

"Well to tell that story we need to sit down and get comfortable" Greg said.

"I am still so sorry old friend about causing the accident" Orion sadly said.

"Well at least we both were not killed and you got away. So score one for the good guys." Greg said.

"I want to hear that story!" Holly exclaimed.

"Ok I was being pursued by Fulcrum Agents do you know what those were Holly?" Orion asked.

"Yeah Aunt Carina had a run in with them in Israel. They shot my daddy in the shoulder. Now they are rotting in Israeli prisons they will not get out this time!" Holly stated.

"What are you talking about Holly?" Greg asked but Orion knew completely what Holly said was true.

"That is right Holly these are the same bad men." Orion praised.

Greg continued the story. "You caught me as I was walking out of the hospital and asked me to give you a ride to a safe house. Somehow they tracked us on the Motorcycle. Anyway to had been raining and we headed out of town on a wooded twisty road."

Stephen took over the story.

"Yeah they started to shoot at us on the next turn the bike went airborne. It landed in the woods well away from the road. I was just scraped up a bit but Greg you were pinned under the bike and a tree limb had pierced the left leg. I walked to the safe house and called the emergency first responders. They found you and patch you up but your leg was severely damaged." Orion said.

"Yeah I had to have surgery. At least you got away from them." Greg added.

"I take it this is not the only time you had narrowly escaped their clutches." Holly said.

"No it happened way too many times Holly. I was hunted relentlessly." Orion said.

"So how did you end up here?" Holly asked.

"Well I made sure they all thought I died. The fake blood and the way to fool the monitors I wish I did not have to fool Chuck too as he held me in his arm's I took a paralytic which made me appear dead. Then at the Morgue they switched bodies of a dead transient who looked like me. My cousin the Admiral helped me and suggested the estate since no one was living in it at the time except for Fred the caretaker. I stayed to the hidden rooms and passages so no one would see me until you found me Holly. But the time to be hidden is over. Fulcrum is no more, the Ring is gone and Carina and Chuck rounded up the last remnants so there is no one hunting me anymore I outlived them." Orion said.

"Yes you did" Greg said.

"What I do not understand is How did the bad guys know about the laptop?" Holly asked.

"Ok well I have a device that virtually renders the wearer invisible." Orion said.

"Sort of like the cloak of invisibility from Harry Potter?" Holly asked.

"Yeah something like that, anyway I had selected a Roark 8 because I knew the design since I created it. But what I did not realize was the Fulcrum remnant had placed trackers on all them. I never would have guessed they were tracking such an old laptop. Anyway I was at the Buy More in Paris and placed it so Alexis would recognize a deal. I wanted Carina to realize that it needed to go to Chuck and the rest is history I guess." Orion said.

"I have another question. Were you at my Mommy's and Daddy's wedding? Since, you mentioned your cloak. I talked to my Uncle Jim who was in charge of the investigation. They tracked all 520 different people by their shoe impression but one shoe impression could not be tracked to any individual. I just thought you could not erase your footprints with the cloak" Holly said.

"You are a very smart little girl!" Orion exclaimed. "I am so glad you never were on my tail!"

Holly smiled widely.

"For your information yes I was there. Yes, I was wearing my cloak. I was there to visit my Cousin and tried to warn him of the plot against him. But he was bullheaded as ever. So I left. Later I learned he died from a brain aneurism caused by a calcified brain worm. That man was almost indestructible. You should be proud of your grandfather. You know there is a log of his in the Captain's room. Or perhaps it should be the Admiral's room. Since most of the sea captains became Admirals." Orion said.

Holly looked at Greg who was nodding.

"You know as children we would steal into the room and read all about their adventures. We were not allowed to be in there but we were there anyway" Orion said.

Holly was appalled that children would disobey their orders.

"Then my father took us to California and forgot all about this estate until recently. Since, I have been here the past few years. I began to remember all the things we did here as children." Orion said.

"So that is some of my stories. How did you like them Holly?" Orion asked.

"Well they are not as good as the ones my Daddy creates but they are fine as for real stories go!" Holly commented.

Both Greg and Stephen laughed.

"Ok Holly that is a fair criticism. Your Daddy is the best in what he does. No doubt about that. So I am ready to see the rest of the family. So take me to them Holly" Stephen said.

Stephen got up and held out his hand which Holly grasped and Greg grasped the other hand and the three of them left the library to find the rest of the family.


	75. Chapter 75

The Three Amigos as they now were calling themselves were walking in to the foyer when Ellie Woodcomb was chasing after Stephen her youngest who happened to be naked at the time. Stephen skidded to a halt when confronted by two grown men and one little red headed girl in the center. Ellie rounded to corner and fell on the floor herself.

"Dad?" Was the one word she uttered before passing off. Stephen picked up his name sake and Holly ran off for Alexis or Devon. Dr. House was trying to revive. Ellie but every time he got her awake enough she would see her father and pass out again.

"Stephen I think you should not be in her line of sight when she awakes" Greg hissed.

Stephen getting the hint move away but still could observe his little girl. Chuck and Devon came running as soon as Holly told them the news. Both of them were a bit stunned to see his father and Devon's father in law alive and well and holding a naked squirming namesake.

"Way to make an entrance Dad" Chuck said.

Devon took his squirming son and Chuck hugged his Father. They both were concerned as Ellie finally revived for this time she did not again pass out. Devon was looking at her while holding Stephen squirming to get away.

"Oh good Devon you caught him. Why am I on the floor?" Ellie asked.

Dr. House said "That is a good question you have a bump on the back of your head and it was hard to revive you."

"Darling you must have slipped trying to catch this one here. Plus your pregnancy is causing you to have a bit high blood pressure that could have caused your passing out too" Devon comment.

"Yeah but was it a dream? Devon did I see my Father standing next to a little red headed girl and Dr. House?" Ellie wondered.

"No Babe you saw correctly. Your father was in the company of Holly Castle and Dr. House. Chuck is over there right now with him." Devon said.

"You know Chuck always thought he had faked his death but when I saw his body in the Morgue I thought Chuck was having wishful thinking. Eventually I guess I convinced him too." Ellie said.

"Yeah, what a day for revelations" Devon said.

"Yeah! Who knew when we were coming to this wedding we were going to be of a much bigger family. I am related to Carina, Morgan and Neal!" Ellie said with incredulity to her voice.

"Yeah babe those old sea captains got around!" Devon chortled.

Yeah and all those Castle and Rodgers too. I wonder if Casey feeling left out!

"Well you never know he might a blood relative too!" Devon Chortled.

Neal and Carina came down the stairs looking refreshed. Neal was looking at Ellie who was still sitting on the floor. Then his eyes drifted to the left and there was his father and his Brother. Neal excused himself and wrapped his arms around his two favorite male relatives.

"Dad, Chuck great to see you both! Why not we leave the foyer and head into the lounge?" Neal asked.

"Yes let's do that I see Dr. House and Devon has everything in order" Stephen said.

Holly first helped Dr. House by getting an ice pack for Ellie. Then she followed Stephen her new best friend. Stephen noticed how Holly just did blend in nobody noticed her. Stephen gave a wink and she winked back but she was totally silent.

Soon they were in the lounge and Carina had joined then sitting on Neal's lap.

"Ok Neal I suspect you are wondering why you have two Dads?" Stephen asked.

"The thought did cross my mind." Neal said while holding on to Carina while caressing her long hair.

"Ok well Winston was sterile and your mom wanted a baby so she chose me to give biological material. Then you were born and Winston was involved in the mob and placed in WITSEC along with your mom and yourself. While in WITSEC Winston was murdered. Your mother not knowing what to do reached out to me. And since I created you I took responsibility for you. Then the bad guys were after me. You and Chuck were college roommates. I told you to look out for your brother and you did. You followed every instruction I ever gave you. You were a good son. Now after all these years apart I am here free and clear due to the work of Chuck You, my cousins the Rodgers and Castles, Carina, Sarah, Casey and Morgan all of you did very well indeed." Stephen said.

"Dad I need to discuss your preliminary findings about you know what" Chuck said.

"Chuck what the Intersect? You can say it out loud I own all the patents. Soon everyone will know what the intersect is and what it can do." Stephen said loudly.

Chuck looked around and spied Holly just standing still but her eyes were drinking in the surroundings.

"Yes Chuck those finding are surprising. I have been corresponding with Eleanor as Professor in charge of the Intersect program. She is brilliant Charles Brilliant. She was the one to discover that the intersect embeds into the DNA well at least the instruction set. The Data and Skill sets are not yet known I guess we will find out when a new Bartowski and Rodgers appear. This is so exciting Chuck, Carina, Neal, and Holly!" Stephen exclaimed.

Neal and Carina started to look into each others eyes and forgot all about the rest of the occupants in the room. They began to make out.

"Dad, a word in private, Please?" Chuck asked.

"Ok we can go to the library to talk or to my room. I think you would find much interesting stuff there." Stephen replied.

"Ok Dad your room it is. Let's leave these lovebirds alone!" Chuck said look at the two making out.

"Ok It's here in the lounge the secret door is along this panel and viola!" Stephen said proud of himself to remember the right place.

Stephen pressed a couple of bricks along the fireplace and a door to the side of the mantle swung wide.

"Ah Ha I knew I would remember the right sequence" Stephen crowed.

Stephen led Chuck down a long corridor Holly was following at a distance. It ended in a door. Stephen pulled out a key from around his neck. And opened the door Holly darted in while Chuck and Stephen were conversing not noticing the flash of red going by them at knee level.

"Dad where are we?" Chuck asked.

"Well that is a really hard question to answer Charles. The short answer this is an original room from the original building built in 1720's by Captain Benjamin Rodgers. It was given to him as a gift when he wed his sweetheart Matilda. Anyway the building was never destroyed but built around and by the time of William Henry Rodgers it was pretty much completed. These passageways were actually to ferry people and supplies to the men working on the newer parts of the building. They go everywhere and all originates in this room and three others of the original building. Once the newer buildings were completed the workmen placed hidden doors over these old walkways. I lived here as a kid and discovered with most of the other kids here these passageways. My cousin and I would explore and finally we modernized the rooms with fresh water, toilets and electricity. There is a complete sub floor which houses all the computers. They are underground to prevent heat signature larger than the surrounding house. It is pretty cool I will have to show you later Charles. So what did you want to speak with me?" Stephen said after giving a history lesson of the family estate.

"Ok it is about Neal/Bryce, What did you do?" Chuck asked with awe in his voice.

"Ok well I tinkered with the intersect basic personality profile. I reconnected memories that Bryce knew like you and he went to Stanford and were buddies and he remembers all of Neal's life blended with this new information. It was Neal who experienced all of those things not Bryce. Bryce in his mind had never existed. The change is permanent. It is who he is now and Bryce will never be recalled again. You could show him your cards Charles but he would no longer respond. However if he or any love one is threatened his training will all come back to him. If you want a demonstration go box or spar with him in the gym he will quickly show you his skills." Stephen said.

"So I could talk to him in Klingon?" Chuck asked.

"Yes and he would answer you too since he remembers those skills and when you two acquired them. I figured Bryce Larkin was a config anyway so he did not need that useless baggage. So I removed it. Look Charles what I did to my son was out of love. It would not work for anyone else. The faulty intersect has been destroyed once and for all. And the code could never be corrupted like that again. Charles I made sure of that. If you or anyone else mentions Bryce he will remember the situation but again he would not remember the name. I think it is the best of both worlds. Neal stays Neal and works for the FBI using his Neal skills and Bryce is long dead." Stephen said.

"Ok Dad. So you did not make him fall in love with Carina?" Chuck asked.

"No Charles I did not. The love was already there. I just reconnected it and strengthened the bonds a bit. So when Neal makes love to Carina he remembers every other time he did. That is not playing Cupid, Charles. It is like I did not make you fall in love with Sarah but I made it possible for you to do so since I made Neal send you the intersect. You see the difference? One is setting the scene the other would be the overt act." Stephen said trying to stress the differences.

Chuck looked over after trying to wrap his head around what his father had accomplished. He spied Holly in the corner trying hard to look inconspicuous.

"Ok Holly I see you in the corner I know you have questions so come out with them." Chuck said.

Holly realized she was busted so she guiltily moved closer.

"Dad Meet Holly the spy!" Chuck said.

"I have been acquainted with Ms. Castle's proclivities, Charles." Stephen said.

Ok Holly what do you want to know? Chuck asked.

"Ok I am wondering it sounds like the intersect is a lot like my brain. I can recall anything I have memory of in an instant. Is that what the intersect does too?" Holly asked.

"Well partially Holly but the intersect uses files to organize the data fed through the visual cortex. Ellie could explain the brain dynamics better than I Holly but it is more like a Computer reaching into a file to retrieve only that information when a keyword or smell or item is seen or heard. It is sort of a lock and key situation. I doubt your brain works the same as that." Chuck said.

"Well Charles that is not exactly true. When you downloaded the 0.0 version as a child it reorganized your brain since you did not have any data with the download it pulled data from your own experiences. So you were able to recall instantly. And that is much like Holly's brain but hers was a natural evolution not artificially like yours Charles. However in process they might be identical the only way to know for sure is to have you brain scanned Holly." Stephen said.

Chuck winced at the mention of the brain scanning.

"Holly I suggest you stay away from Ellie and her mad scientist chair!" Chuck joked.

"Charles that is not nice you are frightening her unnecessarily. No Holly, the chair does not hurt. Charles is only making fun of Ellie because that is what male siblings do." Stephen explained.

"Well I never had a brother so I guess I will accept what you say about them is true."

Holly said.

"Believe me Neal and I did it all the time. It is a male thing. You being female will never understand it." Chuck said.

Holly looked at Chuck and thought yeah I suppose I will never understand it.

"That makes sense." Holly stated.

"Ok well have I answered all your questions Charles?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah Dad for the time being I might think of more later." Chuck said.

"I am getting hungry" Holly said.

"I am too Holly" Stephen said,

"I'm three" answered Chuck.

"Well then it unanimous let's see what is going on in the kitchen." Stephen said.

Stephen led them to another door and opened it and soon they were standing in the kitchen.

"These passageways are way cool" Holly said looking at the food she could eat.

"Here is an apple Holly that would be a good item to snack on" Stephen said as he handed Holly an apple.

"Thanks Stephen" Holly said politely.

Chuck was eating a Banana and said, "Let's go find Ellie and inform her of what is going on."

Holly nodded her head but first she needed to use the little girl's room.

Chuck laughed at the antics of that little girl.

Holly found the bathroom and used the facilities. She noticed there were stairs built into the side so a person her size could reach the faucets and cleans her hands. She noticed other things too. Like there were a towel racks which she could reach, Holly was beginning to like this old building.

Holly exiting looked for the hidden latch and found it easily. Thanks Stephen she thought. She ran off to find the rest of her now much larger family. She liked Chuck and Stephen they didn't want to talk down to her like others in her family. She might like Ellie too if she as awesome as both Chuck and Stephen said.

\\\\\

Dr. House brought Ellie to lie down in the parlor. There was a lounging couch perfect for Ellie. Devon tagged along still holding the squirming Stephen. Ellie noticed Devon was holding him.

"Devon Babe why don't you get Stephen dressed then take him outside?" Ellie asked.

Devon now looking at the squirmy kid in his hands said, "Ok Babe you take it easy and I will get this one dressed. Devon leaned over and kissed his wife and left.

Greg winced in front of Ellie as he brought over a chair to talk to his newest patient.

"You seem to be in much pain. Am I right Dr. House? I am a medical doctor too and I can see that you are in much discomfort." Ellie said.

"I am in pain. It has been chronic for over 10 years." Greg said quietly.

"You are talking to the right person. I would love to get you in my brain scan chair. It is something I developed when looking after my brother. He has brain seizures. I have to make sure the seizures are not life threatening." Ellie said.

Ok but first I need to examine you for signs… Greg said when Ellie interrupted.

"Brain swelling, Concussion, and why I fainted." Ellie supplied the answers.

"Yeah those are a good start." Greg said.

"As I have a bump on the head it is a superficial damage, I am not showing signs of concussion and why I fainted well I slid on the slick floor and saw someone alive I never thought again I would set eyes. That startled me and I passed out. And every time I awoke I saw him again and I would pass out again due to the conflict of my brain saying something and my memories another. It is a common reaction." Ellie said.

Greg muttered under his breath about Doctors making lousy patients. Wilson was the same and so was 13. Only Cameron of all the Doctors I have treated just shut up and let me work.

"Ok so let me examine you and I will make the diagnoses Ok?" Greg said.

Ellie nodded.

"So tell me is there any dizziness? Nausea? Weakness?" Greg asked.

Ellie said no to all Greg's questions. Then he examined the bump and concluded Ellie's diagnoses were correct after all.

"Ok Dr. Woodcomb I concur with your diagnoses. Just lie here and rest for awhile." Holly should be here soon with some ice for your bump. Ah there she is Thank you Holly." Greg said.

Holly ran off to the lounge.

"So do you like Chicago?" Greg asked.

"No not really it is too cold and wet in the winter. I am from SoCal myself" Ellie said.

"Really I am from New Jersey. If it was not for the trips to Bora Bora and with Wilson. I would have never left. But now I have an opportunity. I could become Rick's full time personal physician. He told me about what that would entail and get this he is building a world class teaching hospital in Florida and asked me to join the staff. So I wonder should I do it?" Greg asked.

"I think this sort of opportunity comes around very little. I would jump at the chance at Florida weather." Ellie lamented.

"Really? If that is the case talk to Rick I am sure he would love you to become part of his staff." Greg said.

I would do that but I need to talk to my husband Devon first.

Rick was walking around the building remembering the adventures he had here as a kid pretending to be Alex and fooling old Fred and Wilma! He still smiled at his old joke when he first met his brother. He thought it was quite clever.

He overheard a conversation between Ellie and Greg.

"May I intrude into your conversation?" Rick asked.

"Please do" Ellie said. "You know you have quite a young lady in your Holly."

"Thank you Ellie you are most kind. Yes Holly is something very special would you not agree Greg?" Rick said.

"Yes Rick I would so how is your shoulder today?" Greg said.

"It is about the same as on the ship. I have not been moving it much and there is still some residual pain." Rick said remembering the pain.

Ellie was informed by Chuck Rick got hit.

"I am glad it is healing Rick" Ellie said.

"Thank you Ellie now to help you to understand what I am doing. I am creating a Teaching hospital and Research center in my new home town in Florida. There was an abandoned facility but we are modernizing it completely and it should be ready around September. I have contracted with Hank Med to staff the facility but I can add anyone I like to the staff and place them where they feel they would do the most good. If you are interested Ellie I would bring you down and show you around the location." Rick said.

"Thanks Rick I am very interested. To start off a new facility would be a great Challenge." Ellie added.

"Well of course with your experience you would be head of Neuroscience Dept. It goes without saying and a 7 figure salary would be included plus use of all Murder Ink amenities. That includes the Cruise ship which me and my family just got back from it is quite a lovely ship. Then there is the Murder Ink Private Jet and 4 weeks of Vacation a year plus the facilities at the compound where most of the family lives now." Rick said.

"You make a tempting offer Rick but I have to discuss it with Devon Since his mother and father moved next door to see the kids." Ellie said.

"Ok I understand. Are both older Woodcomb are retired Doctors themselves? I might want to talk to them about working part time to imbue the new generation of their knowledge. Of course if you agree you will be moved by Murder Ink expense. Plus you can be put up and one of our temporary housing too. Until you locate something you like or you are welcomed to build something on the compound grounds. We have over 200 acres of undeveloped land out of the grounds which are used. The total compound is about 500 acres and we have 24 hour security and a 20 ft fence. So you are sure to be safe there. There are several fresh water lagoons on the property too. It is quite beautiful and of course the private beach." Rick listed.

"Stop! Stop! I have heard enough Rick you have sold me now all I have to do is sell Devon and his family!" Ellie cried out.

"Yeah Rick you have a new head of infectious diseases too" Greg said.

"Wonderful! So you are coming with us after the wedding Greg?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, That is the idea." Greg said.

"Ok I will add you to the manifest for the flight to your new home in Florida welcome to your new life!" Rick was so excited.

"Er actually I want Greg to come with us to Chicago for a ride in my chair. I want to see if I can remove that pain he has been suffering." Ellie said.

"Ok I can handle that too. So call me when you are finished with Ellie and I will arrange transport for you Greg." Rick said.

"As your physician I will need to transfer you to another qualified doctor in your area until I get there." Greg said.

"Well Hank is in Florida I am sure he would not mind seeing me while you attend to yourself" Rick said.

"Ok Rick once the wedding is over I am transferring my files on you to Hank. I hope to join you in Florida soon though I do not know how long I will be in treatment in Chicago." Greg said.

"Ok Greg you still be on salary so do not worry about that. I will see you in Florida eventually to both of you." Rick said then he left the room.

"I am feeling better and the swelling is almost gone. So doctor what are your recommendations?" Ellie asked.

"Well take it easy on these floors and no running after kids let Devon do that. You are free to go" Greg said.

Greg thought what a family I have been included in. Ellie left the room.


	76. Chapter 76

After making out in the lounge Carina had to separate herself from him for awhile.

"Neal as pleasant this is I need to get my wedding preps done or else you will have me naked walking down the aisle." Carina said with a wink.

"I would love you doing that Carina. You have the body which needs to be shown off." Neal said looking so sexy.

Carina was waivering. She just wanted to fall back into those eyes and arms and lips… No Carina told herself this is important that can wait sort of. Summoning her inner strength she said.

"I doubt the kids would agree Neal so for the sake of decency I need to go."

"Ok love just one more kiss?" Neal asked looking so adorable.

Carina knew if she bowed to temptation that she would never get anything done and the first 5 rounds this afternoon was deliciously on her mind. Carina knew she would disappoint him but she just gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off as quickly as her legs could carry her. She ran into most of the group deep in discussion about the wedding.

"Oh look it is the princess herself so Carina how was it reuniting again after a few weeks apart?" Sarah asked.

Carina blushed at the question. She never blushed before in Sarah's long history of her friendship. This was something new!

Carina had that far off look to her face remembering every move and touch. She internally shivered with the recollection.

It was wonderful Sarah! Just simply wonderful Making LOVE is far different than mere sex!" Carina exclaimed. "I thought you were just kidding when you described you and Chuck's coupling but now I know that wasn't exaggerating."

"Yeah it is" Sarah said when remembering her and Chuck's last night adventure.

Ellie walked into the room after being given a clean bill of health from Dr. House. And Alexis wandered in looking to see what was going on with the Wedding plans. The Wedding planner in her was aroused again.

So Carina what about wedding plans? Do you have any idea who you want for bride maids? Alexis asked.

"Yeah about that I need you all to come to my room and see what I bought in Paris. Carina said.

Along the way Kate, Meredith, and Martha joined the group of women heading to Carina's room or more like suite. Soon Alex Grimes and Alice plus Mary had joined the entourage. Getting to Carina's suite they all marveled at the space and the wonderful view!

"I am not your typical Bride and I will not wear white but I want to feel pretty and this is what I found." Carina showed her dress, It was a deep purple almost black it was very clingy and held to every one of her curves. It had a plunging neckline which was risqué but wholesome enough. It was strapless and she had a matching veil. The hem line was mid thigh for Carina that was down right conservative.

The women all were in awe of the dress a Chorus of put it on put it on was heard across the estate.

Carina Giggled and stripped and put it on.

Alice was marveling about the softness of the fabric and the rest gave a wolf whistle!

"Carina it is just You! It is perfect" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah Aunt Carina as Sarah said you will be the sexiest bride ever! Neal will not know what hit him!" Alexis said.

The rest of the women so agreed.

"So what sort of accessories are you needing my dear" Martha asked.

"I think Gram is offering you a chance to look through her jewelry collection Carina." Alexis said.

Kate spoke up. "Carina there is plenty of jewelry left in the loft. We should go there after you decide who is going to be your maids of honor or brides maids. And what will be the color scheme?"

Ok for Brides maids I want you Ellie, Kate, Alexis and Sarah will you be my Matron of Honor?

"We would be honored Carina." They all 4 hugged as the other women looked on.

Now after the happy tears Carina removed the dress and got into shopping wear.

"Ok I think we need to go with a sexy color scheme all smooth and clingy as mine but very different styles and colors. I think Kate a lighter shade of Purple would work with you. Ellie a dark Blue which is iridescent would be a good look. Alexis my darling Red is so your color! And Sarah Gold is yours! It just goes with your honey hair so well! Since most of us are pregnant. We will not be showing yet so this is an opportunity to show off our figures so we can remember what we look like" Carina added.

Everyone laughed at Carina's joke.

So it agreed we start shopping tomorrow? There was a resounding Yes from the assembled women.

\\\\

In another part of the building Neal was discussing wedding plans with Chuck and Devon. Rick was listening next to him was Stephen looking so proud. Jim Beckett was in the corner reading a paper. Alex was leaning against a wall. Dr. House was sitting next to Jim Beckett. Morgan was next to Chuck and Mozzie was next to Neal.

"Ok I think I want Mozzie, Devon, Peter as Groomsmen. I want you Chuck as my best man." Neal said.

"I would be honored for that privilege Neal" Chuck said.

"I too Neal even if I need to be next to the Suit but for you I will!" Mozzie exclaimed.

"I have asked Peter to join us but I guess he is running late. Being the Boss is not always the best!" Neal stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Devon also agreed to the arrangement. Since he has been married Devon has been a groomsman so many times he just expected it."

"Ok I have asked my personal tailor to come and fit you all for new fitted to perfection suits. But with a difference. No ties or Tuxes Open shirts too it will be over 80 for this weekend so we do not need people dropping out. This is going to be sexy Men strutting their stuff. This is not going to be a stuffy wedding but it needs to be decent for the kids!" Neal said.

Neal took a breath.

"Morgan I understand you officiated at Chuck's wedding? I am sorry I could not attend I heard it was a wonderful." Neal said.

"Yeah you being in jail and all I am sure you missed a lot. We all thought you were dead too." Morgan said.

"Well you were supposed to Morgan I just did not want the family know how low I got!" Neal said.

"That is understandable" Chuck said as he hugged his brother hard. "But if you ever do something like that again I will have John Casey break both your legs!"

"Ok Chuck I won't! I have learned my lessons well No jail for this bird ever again!" Neal said. "I am one of the good guys now!"

Mozzie uttered "Yeah he has completely gone to the darkside!"

Everyone laughed at Mozzie's joke.

"Right Moz keep telling yourself that. You have almost reached my stage too!" Neal stated.

Everyone laughed again.

"Ok enough I was talking to Morgan. You have credentials to marry in New York?" Neal asked.

"I can get them before the wedding Neal if you like?" Morgan answered.

"Yes Morgan I want the same type of ceremony My brother had! I heard it was very fun!" Neal stated.

"Yes it was except for all the lady feelings and crying" John Casey said as he entered the room with Gertrude the smell of gunpowder was on both of them.

"I see you found the shooting range John how did you do?" Chuck said.

"Well tell them!" the very pregnant Gertrude scolded her husband.

"I lost to Gertie by 4 points!" John said dejectedly.

Everyone laughed thinking John Casey would be bested in shooting by his very pregnant wife no less!

"Well Big Guy it has to do with those Hormones Junior aids her so it is not really a fair match. Once she is given birth you will be on top again" Chuck said since he and Sarah found out the same way but their was in knife throwing. "Yeah Sarah's aim has become much sharper since she became pregnant too so take heart Big Guy it is only temporary."

"So you won this round Gertie but when you deliver I will be back for the rematch" John said regaining his honor.

"I will still beat you John" Gertrude promise and wiggling her hips at him as she walked out the door.

John was so star struck. "What a woman!" He said out loud.

Everyone laughed at John for his comment.

"What about it Moron?" John gave his best Casey stare and grunt.

"Calm down Big Guy it was only in fun!" Morgan said.

Chuck liked watching the sparring between John and his son in law.

"Ok Grimes but watch it!" John growled and grunted.

"Do I have to remind you I married your daughter and control your access to your grandkid?" Morgan asked politely but with steel underneath the threat.

"No I will behave" John said gloomily then gave a number 2 grunt.

"John Casey thank you for coming to my wedding it means so much to me the have the man who shot me here." Neal said.

"Well if you were not being such a sneaky thief I would not have to shoot you!" John retorted.

"John, I know you meant well but he was working for me at the time." Stephen now said while standing up to confront John.

John turned his eyes to look at Orion in the eye.

"Yes Of course but I had my orders too." John said.

"Yes you did John and I appreciate you executing them but trying to kill my son was a bit out of line don't you agree?" Stephen asked.

"I suppose so" John agreed.

"Yes I am sure all this ancient history was oh so fascinating but we have a wedding and a celebration dinner to prepare." Neal said telling both his Dad and John to stand down with his looks.

Rick was like Holly drinking in all the details. This will be great to add to my next book. Who knew wedding in this family could be so much fun! Rick thought.

\\\\

Soon they were all back at the grand hall and the wedding couple were sat in the middle of the table. Rick as usual was at the head of the table. Several other guests had arrived Peter and El along with Lanie, Javi, Kevin, and Jenny plus their children. Everyone was cooing over the baby.

"Great to see you all in this group Rick said. It is wonderful to finally meet so many of my far flung relatives in one spot. We are here to celebrate the union of two remarkable people who have to be just made for each other. I present the guests of honor My sister Carina and her fiancée Neal." Rick addressed.

Everyone rose and applauded the happy soon to be couple.

"I have a few announcements first the selection of the Bridemaids are My wife Kate, My Daughter Alexis, and Cousin Ellie. The Matron of Honor is Cousin Sarah. They all stood up to be acknowledged. And on the Groom side. The Groomsmen will be Peter, My Cousin Devon, and My Cousin Mozzie. And the Best man is my Cousin Charles. Please give them a round of applause. I will act as the Father of the Bride since I am the acting head of this family. Rick said.

Mozzie's head was turning to Neal. "Neal, did he say Cousin Mozzie?"

"Yeah he did Moz. Alexis is the one you need to thank for that. It was her relentless search. She discovered you are my Uncle Moz!" Neal said happily.

Mozzie was taken back by that revelation.

"You mean that story I told to myself was True?"

"Yes Mozzie it was you must have recalled it when you heard someone talk about you. Your mother and father were killed in East Germany during Cold War. Someone ratted them out before anyone in the family could rescue you. It was sad. Nobody knew you existed before Alexis's search confirmed it." Neal said "Welcome to the family Aaron A Rodgers."

Mozzie was taken back again he had a real name and birth certificate. It was not one of those doctored BC given to a foster family. But a real one!

Neal presented Mozzie with the copy Alexis obtained.

"That is you Moz! Look at the birth Mother" Neal pointed out.

"Irina Ketrofski?" Mozzie said.

"Yeah she was a Russian spy. Alexis confirmed that too." Neal said.

Look at that Mozzie we are both part Russian.

"Yeah wow I never would have guessed! I need to thank Alexis!" Mozzie said.

"Yeah we will Moz we will! I know just the object she would like. The music box." Neal said. "We do still have it Right Uncle Moz?"

"You mean Marie's powder blue jewel encrusted music box?" Mozzie asked?

"Yeah that is the one." Neal said.

"Yeah I can get it. I will bring it tomorrow" Mozzie said.

"Good Man let's now enjoy this wonderful repasts!" Neal exclaimed.

Carina leaned over, "Neal what was that all about?"

"Carina my love I am not a penniless as you think and I will tell you later" Neal said bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

Carina let it slide because it was the Family celebration. But she kept that conversation in the back of her mind.

Soon all were the toasting to the happy couple and having a great time. The meal was over. And people were departing.

"Ok all my brood which is coming with me we are leaving" Kate said loudly.

Holly had just discovered Clara and was in an animated discussion when her mother told her she had to go.

"Well I will see you later Clara I have to go my Mommy is calling me." Holly said.

"Yes Holly it was fun to meet you too. I will be here for the next 4 days I am sure we will see each other tomorrow then we will have much fun!" Clara added.

They were loaded up in the town car and Jim Beckett was torn he really wanted to stay at the estate and allow the family time to decompress when Martha walked by he talked Martha in staying too.

"It would be good to give their little family a breather Martha" Jim stated.

Yeah I suppose it will be good for them to be isolated from this raucous family for a short while. Will you escort me to my room?

"Dad, are you coming?" Kate said from the inside of the towncar.

"As soon as I answer Katie's question then it would be my pleasure Martha" Jim extended his arm.

"No Katie both me and Martha will stay here you get your family home I will see you here tomorrow "Jim said and turn to escort Martha to her room.

Kate satisfied with the answer closed the door and soon the family was whisked toward the loft.

/

Rick, Kate, Alexis and Holly were riding in the town car. It was strange not having the bustle of so many family members around. Exiting the towncar they enter the building. The ride up the elevator was a quiet affair.

Rick opened the loft and everyone scattered.

Alexis knocked on Holly's door.

"Come in" Holly said.

Alexis entered and closed the door.

"Just because you are not under my command yet does not mean my orders are not to be obeyed. I have been given interim command of you by the supreme commanders. So be advised I want you knocking at my room at 8 sharp!" Alexis said.

"Ok Alexis I will." Holly said from her bed all covered up.

"Good that is settled. Good Night Squirt!" Alexis winked at her.

"Good night Alexis." Holly said sleepily.

Alexis left the room this commanding officer stuff is heady she thought. It took a moment to get her bearings and entered her room.

In another part of the loft Kate and Rick were talking while heading to their bedroom.

"Rick do you think it is wise to place Holly in Ellie's chair?" Kate asked worriedly.

"Well we do need to know what is going on in her brain and Ellie's option gives the best solution." Rick said.

"But we will all be going to Chicago?" Kate asked?

"Yes I know it is different plans but I really need to talk in person with Devon's parents." Rick said dropping his coat and loosening his tie.

"It is about the teaching hospital Right Rick?" Kate said as she caressed his good shoulder.

"Oh that feels so good" Rick murmured. "And yes it is and don't stop."

"I have the bathtub all hot and soapy and waiting for us my love" Kate purred.

"Let's get rid of these clothes and I will be right in there" Rick said panting.

"Ut Uh" Kate said, "I am going to undress you slowly and you will enjoy every minute of my attention. Ok RIIIIICCCCKKK! Kate said in her sexy Russian accent.

Rick's throat went dry and he could just nod at his very sexy wife. She took off his and her clothes in a very slow sensual dance. They were both naked the scar on both sides was no longer red and puckered. Kate moved her hand to touch the scar and then kiss it gently she wrapped herself around him which kept his shoulder immobile. Then holding that kiss they danced to the tub. There Rick lowered himself first into the tub with Kate's expert help and soon she was lying against her husband after several rounds of making love in the tub. Kate was lying against her husband in the afterglow. Strangely his heart rate was a bit slower. Kate wondered why she turned to look. The reason was Rick was fast asleep. Kate kissed her husband. It had been a long and tiring day. With Alexis's help they wrestled him into his PJ's and bed. Kate thanked Alexis being so prompt in helping with her Dad.

Alexis just smiled "Anything for him!" then she said "good night" and closed the door. Kate snuggled against her husband. The day had been full of surprises as she closed her eyes to sleep.


	77. Chapter 77

Carina was snuggled in Neal's arms as the afterglow of at least 5 couplings was passing. Carina remembering the conversation at dinner started the questioning.

"Neal, are you awake?" Carina purred in his ear.

"Yes my love but sleep is beckoning" Neal murmured back.

Neal now stretched and moved so he could see his almost wife with only a few inches separating their two faces. Both could see the wide smile on each others face while gazing at each other.

Carina now pressed her advantage.

"Neal you looked distracted when talking to Moz who I absolutely adore! I am glad he is your uncle Neal." Carina exclaimed.

"Yeah having Alexis show me that really blew me away. I have a direct connection to my mother and in a few days he will be your uncle too" Neal said.

"Yeah, I sort of feel the same with Rick and Alex. They are the best of brothers. I think I could not have imagined any better. With so many years being undercover and looking out for myself, it is good to have relatives who you like and enjoy their company." Carina said.

"I quite agree I have been on the run so long looking for that perfect score but leaving my brother and father behind. First in WITSEC then on my own it was a very rough life. I am glad we both survived it my love" Neal closed in for a kiss.

Carina luxuriating in the kiss forgot what else she wanted to say so when they broke apart.

Carina said "Good night my love" and promptly went to sleep.

Neal curled closer and spooned with her, Neal was musing. There was no running, No Peter Burke hounding him other than to finish his paperwork. There was No Kate or Alex or any of the other women he tried to fit to his life but none did. And especially no jail walls! He could come and go as he pleased! This was important since he was sure Carina would not want to always fly up here to New York but what to do with the estate? I remember Dad saying that this place used to be filled with kids that his Cousin would run a sort of orphanage for the poor in New York. Now converting this place into a private academy is not a bad idea. I think I should talk to Rick, Alex and Carina about it. Neal thought as he drifted off to best sleep in his life!

\\\\\

It was 8 am and Alexis had rearranged her room so that she now had a desk directly in line of sight with the door. The girls were coming at 10 for the shopping so if Holly does not arrive soon I will be late getting ready. But Holly did not disappoint. There was a knock on the door. Alexis seated behind the desk and straightened her posture then said "come in"

Holly appeared but was surprising was Kate behind her too.

I guess I'm being evaluated Alexis thought as Kate stood to side watching.

"Ok Holly good you have reported on time. Have you started on the assignment I gave you yesterday on the ship?" Alexis inquired.

"No Alexis I have not been near a computer or printer." Holly said dejectedly thinking she had disappointed her sister.

"Yes I know but we are now home at the loft so I expect you to start on this assignment right way!" Alexis ordered.

"Yes Alexis I will" Holly said with her blue eyes flashing.

"Ok then you are dismissed until tomorrow at 8 when I want a progress report on your assignment process" Alexis said.

Holly left the room to go to the library to start her assignment.

Kate watched her go as the door shut Alexis let out a huge sigh.

"Who knew giving orders would be so hard?" Alexis said.

Kate laughed. "Yeah it is before you get used to it. One word of advice, always look confident. Your confidence will breed confidence in your subordinates."

"It is hard because I have always tried to make a consensus but now I am acting alone. And it is a bit scary" Alexis confided.

"Yes it is scary being responsible for someone else other than you. Because if they screw up you screwed up too there is no passing the blame you are it!" Kate explained.

"Eventually You will get the hang of it Sweety" Kate gave her a hug.

Alexis always loved the hugs from Mom. It made her feel less alone in the world.

"Ok Sweety you need to get dressed the girls will be here any moment to whisk us away" Kate said as she closed the door exiting her room.

Alexis was quickly getting dressed when she definitely heard Grams and Carina plus many other women in the loft. It sounded like quite a crowd.

\\\\\

Rick was still in his pajamas when there was a knock at the door. He had not shaved and his arm was still in the sling. He walked over and opened the door first in was Carina.

"Great look for you Rick the bed head is perfect" Carina winked at him.

"Well good morning to you to Carina" Rick said as he stepped out of the way when his living room filled with Pregnant women who are ready to go shopping. Kate came out of the bedroom and tousled his hair and gave him a kiss as Alexis finally dressed descended the stairs. Soon the gaggle of women was out of the house and only the lingering impression of Kate's lips was all he thought about.

Rick found himself in an unusual position there was no one home except for Holly who ran passed him toward the library. Rick's office was converted to a more multifunctional uses as the family library. Rick looked in the room to see Holly climb up on the chair. Adjust the height perfectly and moved the keyboard closer so she could see the letters. She had not learned to touch type yet so he thought. She needed to see the keys she pressed. She brought up the word processor program which was too advanced for her. Holly looked at the program with so many options she closed it immediately. Rick taking pity on his youngest walked over and placed a thumbdrive in the usb.

"Holly use the program on this drive it is not a powerful but it will suit whatever, need you have" Rick said brightly.

Holly following her father's instruction opened the program it was just a blank document with a flashing cursor. Holly grinned at her father and began to type away with the hen peck method. Holly's fingers were too small to touch type yet. But Rick remembered the travel keyboard he had with his phone. It had a micro USB plug but he had an adaptor. Now where did he put it? Rick started rummaging opening doors and drawers until he spied it on the ledge of the shelf. Normally he would reach up and pluck it off with ease. However being shot raising even his good arm above his head hurt much. It was way too tall for Holly to reach and holding her in his good arm was not an option too. Rick pondered what to do.

Holly stopped typing and watched her father standing in front of a bookcase looking up.

Holly tried to figure out what item on the shelf he was looking at but there were too many choices so she waited until her father asked a question then she could know which one and what to do.

Rick brought up his finger to tap his lip Holly never seen his do that before and wondered what that meant. Gradually Rick saw what he needed his old hockey stick. It was plenty long enough and he could wield it with one hand. He moved to the barrel where the stick was placed. Now he had another problem he could not over hand the stick like normal. So he tried to inch it out but when he loosen his grip the stick would obey gravity and drop back into position. Rick getting frustrated asked

"Holly, could you come here please?"

Holly obeyed her father but being too little she did not come up to the rim of the barrel.

Rick thought about this situation and looked to see if the chair could be dragged over to the barrel Nope not enough space for the wheels. Well I could kneel and have Holly climb up onto my bent leg and she might be tall enough.

"Holly, I am going to sit on the floor and rise up on one knee. I want you to climb up on this knee and brace yourself against the barrel can you do that?" Rick asked.

Holly nodded her head. Rick put his plan into action. Holly climbed up and now she was than the rim. Good Rick thought on to phase two.

"Holly do you see the Hockey stick?" Rick asked with hopeful lilt to his voice.

Holly had no idea what a hockey stick was so she pointed at various things while Rick tried to coach her to the right item. Holly was running out of items to point at when she finally pointed to the right item.

"Ok Holly that is it. Now I need you to push that stick against the barrel lip ok?" Rick said again hopefully.

Holly grasped the stick and moved it to the lip.

"Good Holly now comes the hard part I need to hold it with both hands and move your arms up pulling the stick up. Then I need you to lean it so that the stick is held when you release one hand then place that on the stick at the lip. Can you do that for me Holly?" Rick instructed.

Holly puzzled over what her father wanted her to do. She experimented but the lean was not enough to hold it. Then she thought how if she used her weight that might counterbalance the slide back into the barrel.

Rick was coaching "That is the girl Holly you can do it! You can do it."

After much huffing and puffing Holly had extracted the hockey stick out of the barrel.

"Good work Holly!" Rick praised his daughter.

Holly just beamed. That problem was over but how to place it where it was needed would be tricky. Holly got off her daddy as he raised himself off the floor. His two powerful legs hoisted himself off the ground with ease but with out aim he hit his head on the drawer he left open.

"Ouch!" Rick said he quickly sank to his knees again.

Rick closed the offending drawer and tried again this time he was successful. Now the problem was the stick was on the ground.

"Holly, would you pick up the stick in the middle and pull it over your head?" Rick asked.

Holly first straddled the stick and found she could not lift it past her legs but that gave Holly an idea. She moved the stick so it was next to the wall and standing beside it lifted it up and braced it against the wall until it was upright!

Rick marveled at the thinking process of his daughter.

"That was great Holly!" Rick exclaimed. Rick now strode over to grasp the hockey stick with one hand. He expertly twirled it as a baton until he was grasping the end of the stick. Then carefully he guided the stick one handed to the object of desire. With a flick of his wrist an action honed by many pick up hockey games he and Alex would play. He dropped the item on the floor Success!

Rick now leaned the hockey stick over the barrel and let it slide through his fingers into place. Rick now bent over and picked up the item he wanted.

Holly watching the antics of her father jumped up and down giggling while clapping. Rick being such a ham would bow a number of times for an imaginary audience.

"That was great Daddy!" Holly said while giggling.

"I know right! That is what teamwork can do. You can get success where each one of you separately would be certain failure. Remember that Holly teamwork is the best way for success! You always be there for your team!" Rick admonished.

Holly nodded vigorously. She would never forget this lesson!

Rick said. "Holly who is your team?"

Holly thought about it and said. "Uncle Alex, Aunt Carina, You, Mommy, and Alexis."

"That is your Chain of Command but not your team Holly. Your team is who your commanding officer assigns you. But in this case you need to add Papa Jim, Cousin Meredith and Grams plus Jim Longworth to the list. Do you know why?" Rick asked.

Holly nodded her head no.

"Because Holly they are trusted adults which will look after you. If none of the chain of command is present. They will have permission to take care of you. Plus you obey them as if they were in the chain of command. Understood Holly?" Rick stated with authority.

"Yes Daddy." Holly said.

Rick plugged in the smaller keyboard and it fit Holly's little fingers perfectly. Soon she was blazing away typing as fast as her daddy since she has been watching him write his books.

Rick tired said. "Holly Daddy is tired and I am going to take a nap wake me up if you need anything ok?"

Holly nodded as her fingers were still flying across the right size keyboard.

/

The shopping trip was wonderful the gossip was delightful and Lanie just knew the right places to go. Kate was surprised to see her old friend. She was not there at the estate when this trip was arranged. Lanie was looking at her wondering if she should tell her Carina asked her advice on this trip. Lanie finally decided to place her friend out of her misery.

"Carina called me last night and asked me to direct this shopping expedition. I had last minute arrangements with Perlmutter but everything is good!" Lanie explained.

"How is that cranky old man doing anyway?" Kate asked relieved that her friend took pity on her curiosity.

"Well not much different than when you last saw him but the spring in his step was gone after you disappeared. His happiness quotient while very low to begin with got even lower if you could imagine that. However once I got back from the cruise and he knew you were well and happy. He well became a bit more like his old self. I seriously think he had a crush on you Kate!" Lanie stated.

Kate giggled and so did several of the other women listening in.

Carina brought a beautiful full length gown in the color of Royal Purple to Kate. The Neck line was daring and the slit of the side of the leg would show some leg while she walked but not enough to be indecent.

"Ok Kate you are up try this one on." Carina said.

Kate got into the dressing room and locket Rick got her was strategically placed over her bullet scar. It was always a reminder they won! Kate was simply gorgeous in this slinky sexy smoldering dress! It accented her long legs and tight buns. Everyone broke out in applause.

Carina said, "We have a winner!" Instead of Champaign the women were drinking sparking cider. It was strange adaptation Martha thought but she would go with it.

Martha and Mary got into a conversation about Neal and Carina. Martha pulled out pictures of William and her Sister. Then they looked at Carina standing there as like a model.

"Yes the family resemblance is amazing too" Mary stated.

She got out pictures of her brood which Martha had not yet met personally but saw them earlier.

Kate looked over at the older women they seemed to be getting along just fine. Next up was Ellie.

Ellie was wearing a jagged hemline and the blue fabric flashed green when looked at when she moved! It was another winner.

Next was Alexis, It was so hard to find her the right gown. They went to store after store. Finally Kate remembered the Red Dress Rick got her for the ball so many years ago. She remembered the label.

"Hey I know a place and I know they will have exactly what we want" Kate said.

So the women all left this last boutique and went to where Kate suggested.

Kate was correct it was the right place Alexis was given so many choices. But she chose deep red in color, a mid length hemline, a bit of silver under the bust and sleeveless and strapless too. She looked very sexy! She found a pair of Red full length gloves and sparking silver shoes to complete the look!

Carina joked with her. "No fair! You look better than I do! No upstaging the bride!"

Everyone laughed! Alexis turned a deep red to almost the shade of the dress.

Last it was Blondie's turn. She never had to shop much for a dress since she had been married most of the CI work was either the catsuit or jeans and top. Lanie and Martha the expert shoppers took her under their wing. Soon Lanie had picked out this gorgeous Gold lame dress with sparkles everywhere. It also had a plunging neckline and it was strapless a red band at the waist and slits on both sides. This was the most perfect dress Sarah had ever seen. Chuck eyes are going to pop she thought.

All the women oohhed and ahhed after seeing Sarah in the dress.

Since the father of the bride pays for the wedding everything was charge to Rick's American Express.

After shopping was done they convened in the loft Holly was so excited to see what they had bought. Martha and Carina adjourned to Martha's bedroom.

Martha brought out her jewelry collection. Since her sister died her massive collection was hers but Martha felt it was only right to give it to her only daughter.

Carina was overwhelmed by the style and grace of these items.

"Yes Carina they belonged to your mother. I think she would like it if I gave them to you." Martha said.

Carina hugged her Aunt and gazed at the wondrous items. One in particular caught Carina's attention. It was a jewel encrusted comb with ivory tines. It was perfect to hold her veil in place. The choker was another she selected and one massive bracelet. Along with Tear drop Sapphire earrings completed the look.

Meanwhile Rick awoke from his nap and was startled to see Kate staring at him hungrily. He looked at the clock. Oh dear he would be later for his fitting. Oh well he really was not needing a new suit anyway there are plenty of Armani's in the closet! Rick and Kate adjourned to the tub where Kate sensually gave Rick a very clean shave and shampoo his hair plus satisfied her growing need. The afternoon quickie was over not a slowly as he would like but he was ready for the dinner since he had been starving himself.

Soon the limos were arriving and the women all piled in along with Holly and Rick to be whisked to the estate for the Dinner.

Carina had not seen Neal all day and when they arrived at the estate. She and he left the gathering quickly. They had many rounds of mid blowing pleasure then got ready for the feast.


	78. Chapter 78

Alexis was conferring with Neal in the corner when the Feast was to begin. They looked all conspiratorial to Rick as stood at the head of the table again. The buzz about the wedding was reaching fever pitch it was only 2 days away.

Rick again asked for quiet.

"I have been informed by the Wedding planners that tomorrow's feast will be the rehearsal Dinner so everyone is needed to attend for the run through. Also I have been told. Alexis has more information on our shared genealogy but will release it tomorrow as an incentive to make sure everyone is here. According to Neal it will be a doozy." Rick quipped.

Everyone laughed as Rick continued.

"I have also been informed of the bride inclusion of the teams which brought down the Dragon. May I present from NCIS Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Mr and Mrs Tony DiNozzo, Mr and Mrs Timothy McGee, Dr. Donald Mallard, From CIA Auggie and Annie Walker, Mr. and Mrs. Michael Weston, Sam Axe and his girlfriend Elsa, Jessie Porter, and our old friends Mr. and Mrs. Jim Longworth." Rick announced.

Everyone stood up as they were roll called.

"I guess that is it except I see Cousin Morgan with his hand waving. Ok Morgan you have the table" Rick said.

"Hi Everyone I just wanted to announce I am now officially able to marry people in the states of New York, Illinois and California." Morgan proclaimed.

Neal said loudly "I think you need to add Florida to your list Cousin!"

Everyone laughed.

"You might consider DC, Virginia, and Maryland too Morgan" Carina said!

"It looks like Cousin Morgan might have a new vocation!" Rick quipped.

Everyone laughed again.

"Ok if there is no further announcements let's dig in!" Rick stated as they all began to feast.

\\\\\

"After the dinner, Alexis was spotted with Jesse as they strolled around the grounds."

Holly reported to her superiors.

"Ok good Holly, keep an eye on them" Rick said to his youngest daughter.

Holly ran off as Kate came walking up to him.

"So what was that all about?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"What was what my dear?" Rick answered as he had nothing to hide.

"You talking to Holly" Kate said with a very suspicious mind.

"I just gave her an assignment that is all." Rick said being defensive.

"You gave her an assignment without discussing it with me first? Rick?" Kate asked with incredulity.

"Well she is a spy so I gave her a target to hone her spying skills" Rick protested.

"Ok so who is the target you have given our daughter to tail?" Kate asked.

"Jesseporter" Rick mumbled.

"What Rick speak up what was that name?" Kate prodded.

"Oh all right it is Jesse Porter. Since, he is supposed to be the best. I wanted her to test her skills Ok happy!" Rick blurted out.

"Oh so it has nothing to do with the conversation I saw him having with Alexis at the dinner table huh?" Kate asked with more suspicions over his motive.

"No Darling it does not but if she happens to learn anything I will inform you." Rick stated.

"Right like you did when giving this assignment to Holly Right RIIIICCCCKKK!" Kate switched into her Russian accent which gave Rick Goosebumps.

"Yeah Right Babe" he stared into her eyes. She was getting lost into them. Darn Pregnancy hormones I almost had him too Kate thought.

They were soon kissing and making out as teenagers when Holly appeared.

Rick noticed Holly then breaking the kiss.

"Ok Holly, were you noticed?" Rick asked.

"No he was not even looking at me." Holly reported.

"Good so how long did you follow them er him" Kate looked at him sideways and narrowed her eyes at him.

"For 25 min the target never acknowledged my presence." Holly stated.

"Ok good Holly so why report back so soon?" Kate asked.

"The target accompanied by my soon to be commanding officer entered a building then shut the door. No sounds could be heard so I thought I should report back." Holly said.

"Ok Holly, remain on station until he exit and follow" Rick said.

Holly disappeared.

"OK Riiiicccckkk we have ways to make you talk some very pleasant ways too. Shall we adjourn to our suite Sweet?" Kate continued speaking in that Russian accent which drove him wild.

\\\\\

"So Alexis I was thinking since you live in Florida and I live in Florida… we could well hang out together sometimes if you like." Jesse said.

"Jesse that is a great idea but it will have to wait until I return. I still have one month in May to be in Maryland then I will return to Florida." Alexis said brightly.

"Wow yeah, a… that is great!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Come over here", Alexis now kissed Jesse. It was so different from kissing Owen. There was a tingle all over. Alexis did not know what came over her but she deepens the kiss. Jesse responded right away. Soon Alexis knew she needed to end the kiss but did not want to seem put off by it. So she told him.

"Jesse it is a bit too soon to go any farther. I just buried my Fiancée a few weeks ago but if you are patient with me I am sure it will fade soon but for now maybe friends first?" Alexis asked.

"Oh Yeah I forgot about that messy business in the compound. Of course Alexis anything you say. Friends I can do Friends" Jesse stammered.

"Jesse. You are cute when you do that but I want this relationship to last. If I scare you off with this sort of talk I am so sorry but I am as blunt as my father. And I know what I want but it is up to you if you want it too." Alexis sweetly said.

Jesse thought a long term relationship with a smart, gorgeous, vivacious, sexy woman like her. I think I am ready for that. Those one night stands just do not cut it anymore.

Especially when those tingle I felt just intensified with that wonderful warmth inviting kiss.

Jesse turned to look Alexis in the Eye. "I am ready for long term if this is where this leads! You have not scared me at all but challenged me, and Jesse Porter does not back down from a challenge ever!"

Alexis was glad her bluntness was not a total turn off.

"Be advised I am much richer than you. I am heiress to a very large fortune so you can not buy me with expensive gifts besides I like simple things. I think that is enough of a hint OK Jesse?" Alexis teased.

"Yeah Alexis for the record I was never going to try that approach. I could tell what type of person you are. I am very good at reading people." Jesse said proudly.

"Ok Jesse let's test your ability. Describe me!" Alexis challenged.

"You are the best combination of your Father and your Mother…"Jesse was reading Alexis's face when he said Mother "… er Step mother." Alexis brightened up again telling Jesse he was on the right track.

"So what do you mean by that Jesse?" Alexis asked flirting.

"Well you are as serious as Kate and dedicated as well but you have a whimsical side you get from your father. Your native intelligence and the way you solve things by looking way outside the box. You like nice things again from your father, you enjoy arts and finer things that is from Kate, You like the theater, I suppose that is from Martha. You like to be active another trait from Kate. You also like to read and understand people's motives, that is from the both of them. So how did I do?" Jesse asked.

"That is pretty good but how about other traits?" Alexis coyly asked.

"Ok well you are compassionate and passionate. You have fun. You root for the underdog. You have an innate sense of fairness. You are happy most of the time. You are a survivor you can weather any emotional storm. That means you are strong in your values. Do I need to go on?" Jesse said flirting.

"No I think you have proved your ability" Alexis laughed.

"Also you are not easily impressed! You are not jaded in the sense of boredom but you pretty much seen and know all the tricks." Jesse teased.

"Well done Mr. Jesse Porter of the CIA!" Alexis giggled and clapped.

Jesse did a bow a couple of times which reminded Alexis of her father when he was being goofy.

"Holly when we first met was playing that laser tag. Now I want to warn you if we play I will win! I am a professional" Jesse preened.

"Ha!" Alexis exclaimed. "I win every time I play serious. I have even beaten Kate! I have beaten Alex too! I have not gone up against Carina though. Thanks Jesse you have given me an Idea for a fun ice breaker after the dinner rehearsal tomorrow" Alexis switching into wedding planner mode.

"I did? Oh Yeah of course I did" Jesse crowed.

"I have to see Carina" Alexis kissed Jesse and ran off.

\\\\\

Alexis was looking for Carina and found her in discussion with Ziva one of her oldest friends from her time in Europe.

"Excuse me. Carina you are the person I need to talk to urgently." Alexis said almost out of breath.

"Ok Alexis hold on I'll be right with you. Ziva great catching up and I have to visit your daughters once I am in DC. But my Niece needs me. Wow I will never get over saying I have a Niece." Carina said.

"Ok Carina I will bleat at you later. I need to find Tony anyway the trip up after work was tiring." Ziva stated.

Alexis sat off waiting for her Aunt to finish her conversation.

"Ok Alexis I am finished and all yours. Does this have to do with a certain young handsome young man?" Carina asked expectantly.

"Yes, We walked in the gardens and he want to date me once I get back to Florida." Alexis said.

"Oh Honey that is great!" Carina congratulated.

"Yeah but I told him I was looking for a long term relationship too." Alexis said dejectedly.

"And what happened?" Carina asked.

"He said he wanted one too!" Alexis screamed.

"Well maybe you have a keeper there Alexis. But I hear a but." Carina warned.

"Carina I said we needed to be friends first. I am still not over Owen and I do not want to lead him on." Alexis lamented.

"Ok I understand yes being friends first leaves out the complications of sex for awhile." Carina stated.

"I kissed me and it was unlike anything I had experienced before. I was all tinglely like electricity was shooting through me. I never had that with Owen" Alexis said remembering the kiss.

"Honey you were never in love with Owen you just thought you were. I get that same sensation when I kiss Neal. So you need to keep this one" Carina laughed.

"But is it not too early? I really do not know" Alexis stated worriedly.

"Are you sure? If anything in my life had taught me was to listen to your inner voice or some call it gut. It will never give you a wrong answer. What is that voice telling you?" Carina asked.

"That it is real and I am ready" Alexis said in a quiet voice.

"Alexis then you have your answer. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Carina asked.

"Oh Yeah I want to get enough laser tag vests and have the mother of all laser tag event tomorrow night" Alexis stated.

"Alexis! That is a wonderful Idea! I will text everyone so we can start creating teams of 4 that way we only need 8 vests." Carina brightly said.

"Then the team that wins has to do an individual playoff!" Alexis and Carina said together then laughed and hugged then jumped up and down.

"Sounds so great! I am glad you are my wedding planner along with Moz!" Carina hugged her again.

"Me too Carina!" Alexis said in her embrace.

\\\\\

Sam Axe noticed Holly along with his girlfriend they started to trail her to see what she was doing.

She never looked back behind her. Rookie mistake Sam thought.

Sam watched as Holly suddenly stopped. He looked and it was Alexis and Jesse Kissing and Alexis running away. Sam noticed Holly staying still. Then she moved off following Jesse.

"Hey Elsa I need to handle something it was lovely walking the gardens with you but I really need to handle this now." Sam said apologizing.

"Sam Ok I know that look go do whatever you need to do I will wait for you in the lounge besides it is a bit chilly." Elsa said.

"Oh Babe you should have told me." Sam took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulder while he was tracking Holly at the same time.

Elsa gave him a kiss and said "Go!"

"Elsa you are the best! Bye!" Sam said as he ran after Jesse being followed by Holly.

"Hey! Hold up there Jesse!" Sam yelled.

Jesse turned around and saw Sam running toward him and now he noticed Holly lurking in the grasses.

"Ok Sam what was all that about?" Jesse asked.

"Let's go get a couple of beers and I will tell you!" Sam said.

"Ok Sam the beer is in the kitchen. Let's go!" Jesse agreed.

"Is Holly still trailing." Jesse whispered.

Sam whispered to Jesse. "You have a tail."

"Yeah I spotted her awhile ago." Jesse said.

"And you did not say anything?" Sam asked.

"Not yet but now I will!" Jesse spoke in a loud voice.

"I see you Holly Castle so you might as well come out!"

Holly was so disappointed she thought she was doing well.

Holly appeared. "Hi Jesse Hi Sam."

"Ok Holly, tell me what you think you are doing?" Jesse demanded.

You are not in my chain of command so I do not have to tell you anything! Holly retorted.

"Well she sure told you off Jesse my Man!" Sam laughed!

"Ok so if you will not talk to me then who is your commanding officer?" Jesse inquired.

"I do not have to tell you because you are not in my chain of command." Holly repeated.

"Jesse I think you have encountered her equivalence of Name Rank and serial number." Sam laughed.

Jesse was getting perplexed.

"Ok Holly since you will not talk you can stand there while Sam and I go get a beer." Jesse turned and with Sam walked toward the building.

"Is she following?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah she is. I think you are the target. Jesse. Since she was only following you before I came up on you." Sam said.

"Yeah so how did she do?" Jesse asked.

"Not bad actually if I had to score her in the higher 80's" Sam said.

"Wow she is accomplished but why did you knock her?" Jesse asked.

"She never looked back to see if she was followed." Sam said.

"Ah, Typical rookie mistake! Wait we are talking about a 3 year old right?" Jesse exclaimed.

"Maybe but In Quantico I would say she is better than 7/8ths of the classes there." Sam stated.

"You have to be joking? You really think she is that good?" Jesse said.

"Yeah I do just give her a few pointers and she would be ready for the field!" Sam said.

"Maybe we need to talk to Michael. It would help to have a pint size agent in the field with us!" Jesse said.

"Jesse you have to be joking right?" Sam asked. "Let's go get those beers, I am thirsty."

"No I am not Sam it could be very helpful on missions. Of course she has to stay in the US/ Florida area. I wonder how well she shoots?" Jesse wonders.

"Well if you are serious I guess you need to talk to her commanding officer whoever that might be!" Sam said.

"Yeah I think I will discuss it with Michael first!" Jesse said.

Once at the kitchen Holly had disappeared.

"Ok Jesse you want to know who her commanding officer is now it your chance she has gone off to report." Sam said.

"Ok Sam you take that hallway and I will take this one and see if you can see her." Jesse stated.

Both veteran spies looked high and low for her but she had disappeared.

"Imagine that! She lost us both!" Sam said in wonderment.

"Now do you doubt me that she is field ready?" Jesse asked.

"No let's go talk to Michael!" Sam said in a Haze.

/

Sam knocked on Michael's and Fiona's suite door.

Michael half dressed opened the door.

"Guys what is up?" Michael asked.

"Hi Mikey er can we talk?" Sam asked quietly.

"Sure… Fi Jesse and Sam are here!" Michael yelled.

"OK Michael let them in I am decent!" Fiona yelled back.

"Ok Guys come in. So what is all so important?" Michael asked.

Sam and Jesse relate their experiences with Holly Castle that night.

"Ok Guys, Guys! You are telling me that my best friend's 3 year old daughter is train as a spy?" Michael asked with incredulity.

"Yeah Mikey if had not seen it with my own eyes I would not believe it either. I left Elsa to come tell you this." Sam said excitedly.

Ok guys how many beers have you had? Michael asked skeptically.

"Er… two?" Sam asked while looking at Jesse for confirmation.

"Yeah two!" Jesse confirms.

"And she dropped your tailing her and you could not find her again is that right?" Michael said skeptically.

"Yeah that is what I say Mikey! She ditched us so fast too. Mikey it was one point she was there the next poof!" Sam said excitedly.

"And you said her tracking skills were above better than 7/8ths of Quantico recruits?" Michael asked.

"No Mikey of all of Quantico!" Sam stressed.

"Ok. Sam I know you do not stretch your opinion. So what is your recommendation?" Michael said.

"Er… Mikey she is a spy! I say use her!" Sam stated.

"So you want me to give her agent status?" Michael asked.

"Well… yeah" Sam says.

"Ok I have heard enough. Fi and I will broach this topic carefully with her parents while we are here and if not here back in Florida. Good night guys you can see yourself out." Michael stated.

"Both Sam and Jesse left. So Fi what is your opinion?" Michael asked?

"Michael she is only 3 years old…" Fiona started to say but was cut off my Michael.

"Yes a remarkable 3 year old. I wonder how she would handle an explosion?" Michael asked.

"Well I could set ups some dummy ones and gage her reaction."

"So can you do it tonight and have it explode during the laser tag event. I see she is listed on Carina's team." Michael said.

"Yeah Michael I could do that are you going to warn anyone?" Fiona asked.

"No I want the reaction to be authentic." Michael said.

"Ok Michael during the laser match she will get her first taste of what an explosion does!" Fiona said.

"Thanks Fi you are the best. I want at least a ring of charges so that it can confuse everyone." Michael said.

"I can do it Michael!" Fi said then they kissed and got into bed. Tomorrow night Holly Castle will be tested to see what her metal is!

\\\\\

About 3 am Fiona got up eluded the guards and planted the dummy charges in the lawn. She then sneaked back into the house,

Chuck was up and noticed someone out in the lawn planting charges. Oh they are going for real battlefield conditions on tomorrow laser tag game! Well two can play that game so we will have our own surprise for them. Chuck sneaked out and wired some of the explosives to blow on his command and then added more.

Ziva looking out the window saw Chuck. No way is she going to let them win that way so she brought even more explosives to the lawn and wired them to her cell phone. Nobody will get advantage over my team! She thought.

Carina saw Ziva out in the lawn. Oh! That little sneak! Trying to win that way well I'll fix her! So Carina now planted even more charges on the lawn.

Casey could not sleep so he got up and looked out the window. He saw Carina planting charges! Oh Ho real battlefield conditions Huh? Well I'm going to fix her boat right now!

Casey snuck out and planted even more explosives! That should fix them! Casey made his with time delays like Chuck and could trigger them separately!


	79. Chapter 79

It was 6 o clock in the morning on the day of the Rehearsal. Dr. Donald Mallard was getting his cup a tea he was sitting at the counter with the bustle of so many cooks and servants all huddled in the Kitchen. He sighed as his tea steeped the required 3 mins. As he was looking at the tea strainer because everyone knows to brew a proper cup of tea you need loose leaves. Those Tea bags just would not do.

A voice he thought he would never hear again came clear across the room. It was in Russian I voice was non other than Little Elena. It says "welcome mentor Ilya I have been waiting for you."

The old man looked into the most brilliant blue eyes. He replied "Little Elena at last!" which was also in Russian.

Kate who was just coming back from a run stopped outside the Kitchen and listened to the touching conversation all in Russian. Holly came up next to her and cocked her head as she listened too.

The reunion between Carina and Dr. Mallard was a bittersweet. Dr. Mallard who once had the name Iyla, was crying and Carina once known as Little Elena was holding his head and rocking him back and forth. Soon he had composed himself and switch from Russian to English.

"Eleanor what a sight for sore eyes you are!" He cried out.

"Yes Mentor, But it is Carina now it just fits me better. Don't you agree?" Carina asked.

"I suppose but to me and Irina you will always be Little Elena with that red swath of hair. You could never be lost in the snow bank. That hair always gave you away." He sighed.

"Yes Mentor It certainly did." Carina agreed.

At this point the need for water overcame Kate's reluctance to enter.

"Ah Kate and Holly too good morning to you both" Dr. Mallard greeted them.

"Good morning, to you too Ducky and to you Carina are you not a bit early to be up?" Kate asked in Russian.

Holly also said good morning in perfect Belarus accented Russian. Kate wondered where she got such a horrible accent!

Kate tried to correct Holly's pronunciation of the right words. Eventually Holly said it correctly.

"My Dear what an unusual Russian accent she picked up" Dr. Mallard said.

Carina now switched into English, "I have not heard such a gutter accent since… OH she was talking to the guy who threw out the trash onboard ship he was from Belarus!"

"Oh that explains it" Kate said. "Thanks Carina, I did not want to break in but I just finished my run and I need to replenish my fluids."

"Kate, would Rick be too disappointed if I asked my mentor to walk me down the aisle instead of him?" Carina shyly asked.

"I kind of doubt it. His shoulder has been acting up in the past few days and him walking long distances especially what is planned out side. I think he would welcome the chance not to do it." Kate said between swigs of water.

"Ok I will ask him and if he says yes would you please walk me down the aisle Mentor?" Carina asked Dr. Mallard.

"I would be delighted to accompany you down the Aisle to your beloved Carina" Dr. Mallard said.

"Then it is settled I will tell Rick not to bother and that my old Mentor will escort me instead" Carina brightly said.

"Carina that is ok I will tell him he needs to get up and bathe anyway!" Kate said.

"Oh my…. I need to go Kate" Carina bolted out of the room.

"Holly, take this water and crackers to Carina in the bathroom Ok?" Kate asked.

"Yes Mommy" Holly said.

"Good girl I need to attend with other things, Remember 8 o clock Holly" Kate said as she left the room.

Holly was left in the same room as Dr. Mallard.

"Oh dear I hope she did not eat something bad?" Dr. Mallard said.

"No she did not eat anything bad this happened every morning on board ship" Holly said

"Oh I see" Dr. Mallard said.

"I have to go and finish what my mommy told me to do. Good Bye Ducky!" Holly said while running out the door.

Holly found Carina bent over the toilet retching. Holly being a good nurse for Dr. House held Carina's hair away from her face. The retching stopped and Holly flushed the toilet because she did not like the smell of the vomit. Holly got a wet washcloth and handed it to Carina which she wiped her mouth and took a swig of water to rise out her mouth.

"Thanks Holly" Carina said as she munched on the crackers Holly supplied.

"Aunt Carina, are you ever going to stop retching in the morning?" Holly asked.

"Yes Holly probably in a few weeks. However, it will seem much longer" Carina said.

Satisfied Carina could function on her own she join the rest of the family at the Breakfast table.

Carina joined them later after cleaning up.

Alexis and Jesse were sitting next to each other talking up a storm.

Rick pulled Carina aside.

"I understand you want to replace me?" Rick questioned with such piercing blue eyes.

"Oh Please! My mentor who raised me is here. He was a surrogate father to me. I probably have as strong feeling toward him than almost anyone in my life other than you, Neal, Alexis and Holly" Carina quietly said.

Rick thought about it, "It is the Bride's Choice who am I to stand and block my Sister's happiness! I agree to the substitution. I will announce it at the Luncheon. Beside you would be doing your Brother a favor. I am still in much pain in this shoulder that is while I am not walking as much."

Carina hugged him on his good side, "Thank You Brother!"

Carina ran off to tell Dr. Mallard.

Dr. House was watching his patient carefully.

"Rick I could not but over heard you are in much Pain?" Greg asked in a clinical way.

"Yeah I think I stretched the muscles the other day in the Tub with my wife ever since it's has been hurting." Rick replied.

"I see. Have you been taking the pain pills I gave you?" Greg asked.

"No I ran out." Rick responded.

Greg grimaced. "You do know I would not over prescribe you these pills. They are to aid your healing." Greg now handed him a script.

"Get this filled Immediately! and quit Trying to be John Casey!" Greg stressed.

"Ok Greg I will have someone get it for me." Rick promised.

"No on second thought I will call it in and have it delivered" Greg said as he took the script back and tore it up.

"Thanks Greg you are a good friend!" Rick said.

"Friend or not you get it done and take them!" Greg admonished.

"Ok I will." Rick agreed.

Kate noticed Greg and Rick in a heated discussion. It was only one side looked heated and that was Greg's side. Rick looked quite contrite when she looked at him. He was in much pain. That foolish Man! Kate thought. Kate walked over to him.

"Rick let's get you to bed and Immobilize that shoulder. You should have never done what I told you not to do that other day in the tub." Kate scolded.

"But Honey it was for you to feel so good" Rick wanting to explain.

"I appreciate the effort I really do but you still need to look out for your health! So to bed with you!" Kate said.

Kate looked at her husband with steely determination.

"Maybe I will let you down for tonight's dinner but for the rest of the day you are to be in that bed! You understand me?" Kate was using her Detective voice only reserved for Punks and wayward Husbands.

Rick reluctantly followed his wife's advice and climbed the stairs to their suite.

\\\\\

Jesse and Alexis had been talking.

"Oh My! It's almost 8! I need to go!" Alexis exclaimed.

"What happens at 8 Alexis?" Jesse asked with concern in his voice.

"Holly appears and I can not be late!" Alexis kissed him and ran off.

Jesse wondered at 8 Holly appears?

"Hey Sam?" Jesse called across the table. Sam walked over to him.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"I think I know who's Holly's commanding officer is." Jesse said proudly.

"Yeah who?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Alexis!" Jesse announced.

"Alexis? Why her?" Sam asked being perplexed.

"Well we were having breakfast and talking and all of a sudden she said she had to be in her room at 8 o clock because Holly would be there." Jesse explained.

"That does not prove anything. They could be doing some sister prep for the wedding or something Jesse!" Sam said.

"Well that way she said it sounded like she needed to be there before Holly arrived." Jesse protested.

"So? It still does not prove anything" Sam said with finality in his voice.

"Ok just you watch and learn from the Master!" Jesse said preening.

"What are you going to do? Bug the room?" Sam said skeptically.

"No I don't need the vents carry the sound to the adjacent room which happens to be…" Jesse was cut off by Sam.

"Fi's and Mikey's! Brilliant but they are not awake yet!" Sam exclaimed.

"So we only walk into the room a little ways listen then slip out!" Jesse said.

"Ok so we violate Mikey's privacy on a hunch you are correct? What if you are not and we get caught how are you going to explain that? We would look very foolish right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Sam I guess there has to be another way we just need to follow Holly today and see what happens." Jesse said dejectedly.

"Ok you follow Holly I am going back to breakfast with Elsa! I will relieve you later." Sam said while walking off.

\\\\\

Alexis hurried into her room. She got everything prepared just in time. There was a knock at the door. "Come In!"

Holly appeared in front of her at 8 o clock as usual. Holly has such precise timing.

"Ah Holly, good you are here. So how goes the assignment? Alexis inquired.

"I am almost done but it is on the computer at the loft and we are not going back there until after the wedding" Holly stated gloomily.

"Holly cheer up it is on Dad's laptop right?" Alexis said brightly.

"Yes it is on it Alexis" Holly stated wondering what her sister was going to say.

"Well I can get your assignment for you on the computer Neal and I been using in the library." Alexis said.

"How do you do that Alexis?" Holly really wanting to know.

"It is simple actually Holly. Since Dad's computer is backed up on the servers at Black Pawn and I have the password to those servers. All I have to do it log on at that server and place the password and then you can continue your assignment on this computer. Besides Neal and I are already done." Alexis said.

Holly was looking better.

"Can you keep a secret? Oh what am I saying of course you can. We have French and British Royalty in our family." Alexis said proudly.

"What does that mean Alexis?" Holly asked.

"It means a long time ago we had privileges which the regular people did not have and lived much better than the common person." Alexis stated.

"That does not seem fair" Holly retorted.

"True but that was the way it was done back then" Alexis agreed.

"I am glad I am not Royalty Now!" Holly exclaimed.

"Yeah I agree Holly I agree. Now getting back to your assignment when do you want me to arrange for you to get working on it again?" Alexis asked getting back on track.

"Now please" Holly said.

"Ok well let's go and I will set you up!" Alexis said with much enthusiasm.

"Ok Alexis I know a short cut right from in this room." Holly said.

"Really?" Alexis asked being very impressed with Holly.

"Yeah Stephen showed them to me. Every room has a secret entrance." Holly explained.

"Wow Holly I did not know!" Alexis said with much excitement to her voice.

Holly opened the secret panel in the room and there were no stairs just ramps which sloped downward to the first floor where the library was held. Holly stopped in front of a blank wall after many switching through the tunnels. She pulled the moldings, the wall swung open and they were in the library.

"Cute trick Holly! I need to remember this myself. Anyway there is the computer. Let me set it up for you." Alexis said.

Alexis setup the computer and left Holly typing away. Alexis returned to her room via the secret passages got lost once but eventually found her way back into her room. She left her room to see Jesse leaning against the wall.

"Oh so you could not get enough of me Huh?" Alexis said sweetly as he kissed him.

"Uh Yeah that is it for sure" Jesse stammered and blushed.

Jesse was perplexed. He saw Holly go in but only Alexis came out. Jesse was so infatuated with Alexis that he forgot all about Holly. They walked away together.

\\\\\

Holly satisfied she was finished logged off the computer and used the secret door to go to her room and then reported to her daddy.

Rick was grumping he had nothing to do. Kate was ignoring his complaints as she got ready for the rehearsal. There was a knock at the door. It was Holly.

"Hi Daddy I hear you were sick again so I came to cheer you up!" Holly stated cheerfully.

Kate smiled at her youngest. "Holly, why don't you keep your father company. I have things to do for the wedding rehearsal Ok?"

"Yes Mommy I will stay here." Holly agreed.

"Good" Kate gave her youngest a kiss and a hug then left the room.

Once Kate left, Rick turned to his daughter.

"Ok Holly report you did not come back last night. Why?" Rick asked curious why his daughter did not come back.

"I was still on assignment until Alexis told me to go to bed." Holly stated.

"Ok Holly that is fair enough. So what did you learn about our target." Rick really curious on what Alexis was doing with Jesse.

"Ok Daddy I saw the target and my interim Commanding Officer kissing then they said they wanted a long term relationship." Holly recalled.

Rick grimaced of hearing that news. His worst fears had been confirmed Alexis was in love again! However, Jesse was a much better choice than Owen! Rick felt better that Alexis has not made the same mistake again.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Holly asked with much concern on her face.

"No Holly I am in pain. Greg was to get me some pain pills but they have not arrived yet." Rick explained.

"Ok Daddy do you want me to finish my report?" Holly asked.

"Oh is there more?" Rick asked wondering how much more would she report.

"Oh yes Daddy Much Much Much more!" Holly exclaimed.

Ok then proceed." Rick gave permission to proceed with the report he was very curious what Holly would tell him.

"OK after the kiss ended my interim Commanding Officer left and the subject headed away from that building toward the main house. I followed but the subject was accosted by Sam. I was then told to reveal myself. So I did since my cover had been blown by Sam." Holly stated.

"The target did try to interrogate me but I resisted all techniques. I then followed the target and Sam to the kitchen where I secreted myself into a hidden alcove and they tried to find me. Then I followed the target and Sam to Michael's and Fiona's room. There they discussed my abilities as a spy. Sam gave me a ranking of in the high 80's and said I would be ready for field soon all I needed was some pointers. Like I forgot to look back to see if I was followed Daddy. He said that was a Rookie mistake." Holly continued.

Rick's eyes grew wide hearing this report.

"What is a Rookie Daddy?" Holly asked with eyes so wide.

"Holly, it's some one who is just starting out in any field. But the term is from baseball. I am sure you have heard your Papa Jim or your mother talking to the TV at one time or another right?" Rick asked.

"Yes Daddy" Holly said.

"Well now you know!" Rick stated.

"You are so smart Daddy I love you!" Holly exclaimed.

"I love you too Little one!" Rick one handed hugged his daughter and kissed her head.

Holly looked like she had more to say.

"Ok is there more to report?" Rick asked really not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes Daddy In the conversation Michael asked for Sam's recommendation. He said I should be given agent status. I really want agent status Daddy."

Rick eyebrows shot up! He knew Holly was good but that good?

"Is there more Holly?" Rick asked with trepidation.

"Yes daddy they asked how well could I shoot? Then they were going to test my abilities at tonight's laser tag game." Holly said.

"Ok Holly that is good. I am curious myself how well you will do." Rick stated.

"I have been practicing my rolling and shoot Daddy want to see?" Holly asked eagerly.

"Ok Holly, show me your moves." Rick stated.

Holly executed her maneuvers with precision and aplomb.

"Very good Holly! Now your gynmnastics." Rick stated.

Holly showed off for her father.

"Ok your flying Kick and tackle!" Rick commanded.

Holly went through the motions perfectly.

"Ok your judo throws. The hip throw." Rick stated.

Holly executed it flawlessly.

"Good Holly! Now the Back throw!" Rick commanded.

"Perfect! You are doing well Grasshopper!" Rick said proudly.

"Thanks Daddy!" Holly beamed.

"Now you know you do not let any one know you can do these moves right? These are strictly for defensive use only?" Rick admonished.

"Yes Daddy I use them only when I am or others are threatened!" Holly recited.

"Good Girl! So you do not need to be here to cheer up your old man. Go and find Clara and play for awhile." Rick dismissed his daughter.

Holly got up and bowed to her sensei and left the room. Kate came back in as she saw Holly leaving.

"I have your lunch Rick and here are the pills Greg ordered for you. I see you told Holly to leave." Kate said.

Rick nodded his head yes, took the pill offered then Kate and Rick shared the lunch. After the lunch was over Rick got serious.

"Kate we really need to talk." Rick said solemnly.

"Ok Rick, what about?" Kate asked lightly.

"Holly's future." Rick stated calmly.

Kate was dreading this talk. She knew Holly was being trained as a spy she thought it would instill discipline and inner confidence. But she might be used as one was a terrifying thought.

"Kate honey sit down I know you fear for our daughter. But we need to face facts she is a spy and soon she will be in the field." Rick said.

"Oh Rick I know but at such a young age?" Kate asked with much worry in her voice.

"Babe Age is not a concern for Holly and neither it should be for us. It is what she is! A fish has to swim because that is what it is. So is it for our daughter." Rick stated.

"I know Rick but some part of me is saying this is wrong to rob her of her childhood." Kate protested.

"I know but Holly would never have a real childhood anyway. I am so sorry but she is so different and we need to face that reality. If we don't she could be stunted and twisted in ways we can not ever comprehend. OK darling we just have to do this. It is her dream to protect people. That is who she is! She is a lot of you and a bit of me! You are the Mama Bear Ninja Mother you know!" Rick soothed.

"Yeah Rick I know. So why did this conversation had to take place today?" Kate asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Because My darling wife of Holly's report." Rick said.

"Rick what did she report?" Kate asked apprehensively.

"Well she tailed the target until she was spotted by another agent. Sam. Then she followed both the target and Sam to the kitchen where she ditched them as they were trying to follower her, after losing her they went to Mike and Fi room and discussed Holly's abilities." Rick related what Holly told him.

"Holly did all that?" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah they never knew she was still following the target." Rick said proudly.

"Ok go on" Kate said.

"Ok Michael asked for Sam's recommendation. He said to give her agent status. This is my darling wife why this is the talk now." Rick stated.

"So Sam Axe told Michael his professional opinion?" Kate asked worriedly.

"Yes Kate he did also Holly reported that he gave her High 80's in marks and it would have been higher but she did not look back occasionally to see if she had been followed." Rick said.

"Oh! That is my fault! I forgot to tell her to not be too single minded on your pursuit of your suspect." Kate said.

"Ok Kate you do it too when tracking a suspect that is why you have a partner to watch your back" Rick smiled.

"Yeah I guess I did train her for having a partner as good as you Rick." Kate and Rick kissed and made out careful about his hurt shoulder. The pain pills were taking effect and he did not care about his shoulder anymore.


	80. Chapter 80

Rick watched Kate leave their suite it was almost time for the full rehearsal. Rick was a bit sad he was unable to perform but he was glad Carina had a good substitute for him.

The rehearsal went off without one problem even Morgan was perfect and he never is. This is a good Omen Carina thought as she was luxuriating with her almost husband only a few more hours to go she thought.

Neal was getting up and Carina grabbed him to pull him down in the sheets with her again.

"You are insatiable and Adorable and More definitely Kissable" Neal said as they embraced.

"But it's time for the Rehearsal Dinner so out of the bed with you lazy bones!" Neal teased and slapped her rump.

"Ok Ok I am up I am up" Carina said while laughing!

The both showered and got dressed this was it! The Rehearsal Dinner they have made it!

Rick was standing at the head of the table when the guests of honor arrived. Everyone stood and clapped loudly and a few wolf whistles were heard too.

"Ok now that the Bride and Groom are here there are a few announcements. First everyone knows about the laser tag elimination derby tonight but here are the team names and team members of each.

Ok first up is All Girl Mashers: This will be a team of 4 with the Bride Carina Rodgers, My Wife Kate Castle, My Daughter Alexis Castle and my other Daughter Holly Castle.

This is the team to beat in my humble opinion. I must warn you do not underestimate my daughter Holly she is very good and her small size makes her very hard to hit."

Everyone laughed!

"Ok do not say I did not warn you!

Ok next team is Chuck's Crushers: It has Cousin Charles and his wife Sarah, John Casey and his wife Gertrude.

Next team is NCIS All Stars: It has Special agent Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo and his wife Ziva, and Tim McGee.

Next team is Weston's Raiders: It has Michael Weston and his wife Fiona, Sam Axe, and Jesse Porter.

Next team is Alex's Rodgers: It consists of My Brother Alex Rodgers, The Groom Cousin Neal Rodgers, Peter Burke, and Clinton Jones.

Next team is The Makers: It consists of Cousin Morgan, Cousin Stephen and wife Mary, and our old friend Jim Longworth.

The Refs are Abby McGee, Callie Longworth, Alex Grimes, and Annie Walker."

"The line up goes as first round. I have a hat here with the names of the teams written on pieces of paper. Would you be so kind to draw the piece and read out the name Alexis?" Rick asked.

"Ok First name is All Girl Mashers! They will be against Alex's Rodgers!" Alexis said loudly.

"Ok the first match is between the Bride and the Groom! May the best team win!" Rick said.

Everyone laughed.

"We will draw the next two teams after dinner but for now let's eat!" Rick said.

The dinner had many toast to the happy couple but there was trouble brewing in paradise all over the first match up.

The trash talk has begun!

"Ok we promised you a bit of history tonight but this Laser Game is over shadowing that so let's us adjoined to the field of Battle!" Rick said.

The whole crowd moved toward the bleachers.

"Ok everyone ready the rules are single hit you are out! Or if the flag it capture the whole team is out! Are you ready competitors? Let the games begin!" Rick announced.

First out was Clinton Jones Holly hit him when she crouched down so low she could not be seen but she did her roll and shoot which surprised him.

"Ok One down for the Alex's Rodgers" Rick stated.

Holly had claimed her first victim. It would be a long evening for the opposition.

Alexis was after Peter Burke He had no time to react when his vest flashed.

"Oooh the Alex's Rodgers are down by two!" Rick said.

The battle continued between Alex who wisely was guarding his flag but was double teamed by both Alexis and let Holly with her small size capture the flag. The game was over just before Neal shot Carina!

"Ok we have a winner All Girl Mashers!" Rick screamed with so much excitement.

"Ok next up is Chuck's Crushers and NCIS All stars" Rick announced.

Ziva was first off with a hit to Gertrude.

"One down for the Chuck Crushers" Rick said.

Casey said "it is time for some fireworks."

Tony was crouching ready to hit Sarah when a Boom happed and dust flew everywhere!

Tony stood up only to be nailed by Sarah.

"Ohh real Battle field conditions! One down for the NCIS All Stars it is evenly matched" Rick said.

Until some more booms were heard and Chuck was standing with the Flag!

"The Chuck's Crushers is the winner!" Rick screamed.

Next up is the Makers Vs Weston's Raiders" Rick announced.

First hit was Fiona by Jim Longworth.

"Ohh One down for the Weston Raiders" Rick said.

Next was Jesse who went down to Mary.

"Ohh another blow to the Weston Raiders" Rick said.

Sam Axe got a plan he was going to do a suicide run at the flag with Michael covering him. It worked. Sam Axe got the flag!

"Winners Weston Raiders!" Rick screamed.

"Ok second round. All girl Mashers vs. Chuck's Crushers" Rick announced.

Michael said "Hold off Fi she has to be in position." Fi nodded and kept the cell phone handy

Chuck set off two if his charges and rush at Carina. She was out!

"Ohh one down for All girl Mashers" Rick stated.

John Casey had Short pint as he is calling Holly in his sight then she disappeared only to be standing right in front of him as he hit the wrong button causing all the explosives to go off as he were head over heels and landed on his back Holly then shot him.

"Ooh One down for Chuck's Crushers." Rick said.

Alexis hit Gertrude so it was now

"Oh two down for the Chuck's Crushers." Rick said.

Chuck's elaborate plan was working he drew Kate away from the flag and he did a diving catch only to hear. Game over. Holly again captured the flag moments before he would have!

"Ok another win for the All Girl Mashers I did tell you they were the team to beat!" Rick said loudly.

"Next up All Girl Mashers vs. Weston's Raiders for the final" Rick announced.

"Now fi" Michael said the ring of charges blew much dust into the air. Holly could not see so she laid flat and saw feet coming to her She knew her team mates shoes so it had to be the enemy. So she jumped up and did side throw. Fiona did not know what hit her but she was on the ground with her vest flashing but there was no one around.

"Ohhh one down for the Weston's Raiders" Rick announced.

Alexis had eyes out and Jesse came blundering past her she jumped up and got him.

"Ohhh two down for the Weston's raiders" Rick stated.

Michael tried to find Sam to do the same thing but instead he found Carina and he was out.

"Ohhh, three down for the Weston's raiders! It's looking mighty grim for them." Rick announced.

Holly found the opposing team flag and it was all over the All Girl Mashers were the winners

After a brief interlude where lots of trash talk was said. Rick announced the individual rounds this time there was no flag and the contestants were evenly spaced apart at the start.

Kate and Carina teamed up only get both wiped out by Alexis.

So now every charge still left was ignited in a huge Boom Holly again dropped to the ground and waited she could see her sister's feet but could not judge how far away. She decided to follow carefully Alexis blinded by the dust was choking on it. Alexis coughed this let Holly find the range. She sprung and it was too late for Alexis!

"Holly Castle is the winner!" Rick crowed!

Everyone was amazed at her abilities.

Michael stood next to Sam.

"Well Mikey like what you see?" Sam asked.

"I would not have believed it unless I saw it! Yeah I like it much!" Michael said reviewing in his mind all the acts she did.

"I thought you would. Did you see that throw she did on John Casey?" Sam said in wonderment.

"Yeah I could not believe it either, I am sure John is going to have a Hard time living that one down." Michael said.

"Yeah I heard he was even beat in shooting by his wife!" Sam said remorsefully.

"Oh that is not good!" Michael said.

"Yeah not good at all" Sam agreed.

"It looks like it is time to talk to my old friends the Castles." Michael said.

"Yeah Mikey it certainly does. We wanted to know her abilities well that was one hell of a Demonstration." Sam said in awe.

"Yeah but that is with a laser pistol tomorrow she is going to shoot on the FBI range!" Michael said.

"What? You booked time before the wedding?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah that is why we need to talk to Rick and Kate tonight." Michael said.

"Ok Mikey good luck with that" Sam said.

\\\\\

Holly was feeling good besting the best agents out there. And even her sister!

"Holly that was very good but I need you to go to bed now" Alexis said.

"Ok Alexis" Holly removed her laser vest and wandered toward bed.

Jesse was watching as Alexis ordered her sister to bed.

Bingo! She did not question just she did! Proof! Alexis is the commanding officer.

Meanwhile Carina and Neal were making up for the trash talk. They were going to have to do a rematch but later they headed to their suite. They showered together and fell deeply asleep after all that exercise they were tired.

\\\\\

Kate was showering and Rick was in bed when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Rick shouted to be heard over the running water.

It was Michael Weston, and Sam Axe.

"Hi Rick is Kate available too?" Michael asked.

"Yeah she is getting out of the shower. Wow what dust clouds you all created!" Rick said.

"Yeah I guess others had the same idea for battlefield conditions." Michael said.

"I suppose so" Kate said as she was toweling out her hair.

"I take it this is not a social call is it" Rick asked.

"No it is not Rick it is about the future of your daughter." Michael said solemnly.

"Holly right?" Kate asked.

Sam smiled, "You knew we were coming."

"Yes Holly told us all about your meeting last night! She was still tailing you Sam. You failed to look behind you too." Rick said.

"Oh you heard about the scoring about that…" Sam said trailing off.

"Yes. We did and we were expecting this talk. So Mike talk" Kate said.

"Ok so you know why were are here so lets gets down to it. I could use Holly in a number of operations we are currently handling. She is small so she is hard to hit a Kevlar vest would cover her, But I need to know more about her other abilities." Michael said.

"Ok Michael. In Germany she spoke flawless German, in France flawless French. She speaks Russian but do not ask her to do it unless you want to tic the Russian speaker off because she has a terrible Belarus accent! She can speak Spanish, Arabic, Hebrew, Chinese and those are the only ones we know of. She is highly intelligent and we have trained her to obey her commanding officer. She knows weapons. She can pick locks and safe cracking. I have taken her shooting. She can learn by observing just once." Kate said.

"When did you do that Kate?" Rick asked.

"Before, we reunited. There would be some nights both Jim and I would be gone so I trained her." Kate said.

"Ok Kate" Rick acknowledged.

"She is single minded in pursuit. She can easily discover traps. Words do not confuse her.

Larger opponents do not bother her. She can climb like a cat. Has perfect balance and can do all sorts of gymnastics. She is trained in all forms of hand to hand combat. She is at least a black belt or even more in 7 martial arts that we know. Carina was taking over that training after Rick got injured. She has a strict code of conduct. She can not lie but she can not tell you if you are not in the Chain of Command whatever you are asking. She has computer skills and can read and write." Kate said.

"All of this from a 3 year old?" Michael said.

Rick nodded. "Yeah it has been an interesting time keeping up with her. She is genius level or higher. Do not ever cross her she could be your worst nightmare. Do not ever think of burning her she will burn you to the ground."

"Hey sounds like someone we know hey Mikey!" Sam laughed.

"So now you know as much as we do what do you want to do about it." Kate challenged.

"Oh yeah she said her goal is to be come an Agent." Rick said.

"When did she say that Rick?" Kate asked.

"Today Kate honey I just did not remember until now." Rick explained.

"Oh Yeah one other thing she can not forget Ever! She remembers everything!" Kate stated.

"So be prepared to be told things you did not want to remember." Rick said.

Michael scratched his head a few times.

"Ok I have time on the FBI range tomorrow to really see her skills. Which one of you wish come as an observer?" Michael asked.

Rick looked at Kate and Kate at Rick.

"Tomorrow is the wedding Rick you will have to take her" Kate with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Ok Kate I will. What time Michael?" Rick asked.

"At 10 o clock" Michael said.

"Ok Michael we will be waiting for you at nine. Plenty of time to get there and back before the wedding at 2. Be prepared to be amazed. Sam do you want a bet?" Rick said.

"No Rick! Holly is too close to the sure thing for me!" Sam said with amazement.

Rick smiled "until tomorrow gentlemen."

Mike and Sam left the room. After they were gone Kate hugged Rick hard. Rick consoled his wife. "There There Kate it is not as bad as all that. I doubt we will even miss her when she is on missions. She is too young to be leaving the states and doubt they will be using her much but talking to bad guys and surveillance. I am pretty sure she will be home every night. We both have high enough clearances to know anything she is doing. So it will be ok! Plus if we don't we can call Diane and get us cleared."

Kate cried herself to sleep soon Rick was asleep too.

\\\\\

Annie and Auggie Walker were cuddling in bed. Auggie could not believe the action he heard from the laser tag battle.

"I heard Holly Castle won over all?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah she is going to be a hell of an agent. I am sure Michael is talking to her parents right now." Annie said.

"I can just see it I would be talking to a 3 year old!" Auggie said.

"No Auggie you would not. You would be talking to a field Agent just a very specialized one." Annie retorted.

"Besides she will probably not really of use until she is at Age! I mean traveling outside the US won't happen. So I think she will be in joint taskforces probably for Florida DEA or FBI" Annie continued.

"Yeah we all know what that can entail" Auggie glumly said.

"Yeah we do" Annie agreed "Let's get some sleep."

"Ok good night Annie Walker My love." Auggie said.

"Good Night Auggie My extra special one." Annie murmured.

Soon they were entwined and fast asleep.


	81. Chapter 81

It was the morning of the wedding Carina was getting jittery!

"Carina my love, relax everything would be just fine" Neal said as he gave her an expert massage.

"Go take a bath and you do not need to get ready until the afternoon. So what if you are late a bit. No one is going anywhere they all came to see this event through." He said kissing her neck.

Carina had been upset so much that junior took offense. She ended up retching in the toilet. Neal being compassionate about his fiancée condition held her hair back then gave her the necessary equipment to clean herself up. It showed her he was in it for the long haul and wanted this as much as she did.

\\\\\

It was 8 o clock Holly knocked on her sister's door.

Alexis said "Come In."

Holly was confronted by a sight she had never seen before, Alexis sitting in her seat flanked by Her Mother, Her Father and a Person she knew was Sam's and Jesse's boss Michael Weston. Something was very up Holly thought to herself.

"Holly have you completed the assignment I gave you?" Alexis asked.

"Yes Alexis I have" Holly said.

"Did you bring it with you?" Alexis asked.

"No Alexis I did not. Should I go get it for you?" Holly asked eagerly.

"Yes Holly! Go get it. It is very important be quick about it" Alexis commanded.

Holly immediately ran out the door after being given her mission.

Kate looked at Michael. "Well?" she asked.

"Impressive! She responds immediately to any command?" Michael asked.

"Pretty much we have made her respect the Chain of Command" Rick said.

"I do want to stress if you do become her handler she will only respond to you and those who you tell her are delegated. Otherwise ask her a question when she gets back" Kate warned.

Holly knocked on the door and was told to enter. In her hand was 3 pieces of paper printed out.

"Ok Holly hand me your assignment" Alexis ordered.

Holly handed the report to Alexis it was impressive she had looked up different resume styles and she chose the correct one which would fit her need.

Rick looked at the topic. Her First objective: to be an Agent. The lists of her skills were far more extensive than they both thought Urdu? Where did she learn that? Rick questioned.

Michael Knowing Urdu decided to test her.

In Urdu he asked "what was her name."

In Urdu she replied "I do not have to answer any of your questions. You are not in my Chain of Command."

Both Kate and Rick watched as Holly looked visibly angry.

Well? Kate asked.

"Yes she knows Urdu!" Michael exclaimed.

"Ok well any other test you want her to perform? Mike?" Rick asked.

"No but you might need to explain to her why I am here" Michael said.

"No we do not. She already knows. Holly you have permission to answer all Michael's questions" Kate said.

Holly looked at Michael with some apprehension.

"Holly I want you to tell me what is your objective. I have seen it written down but I want it in your words" Michael said.

"I want to protect people to the best of my ability. My parents have trained me this way because I asked them to. I want to be an Agent like my Aunt and Cousins and my Uncles!

I have read up on the list of qualifications I believe I surpass those" Holly stated.

Michael, Kate, Rick and Alexis were surprised at the fervor Holly displayed.

"Ok Holly to become an Agent you have to pass certain tests one of them will be today. Are you ready? Michael said.

"Yes Michael I am ready. Are you going to be included in my Chain of Command?" Holly asked.

Kate answered "Temporarily he has Chain of Command privileges. This means you need to answer him and respond to his commands and those he designates to you that you need to obey. Do you understand Holly?" Kate said.

"Yes Mommy I am to give all respect as if he was a permanent member to my command chain. I also must answer and respond to all of his commands and those he designates. How long is his term to be Mommy?" Holly asked.

"It is not given as yet how long but I will inform you in any change of status" Kate said.

Holly thought about it. "Will he be attending the Change of Command ceremony too?"

Kate was taken back she had not thought that far ahead.

"Not at this time Holly but that may change." Kate said.

"Ok so about this test Michael can you explain it to me?" Holly asked.

"The test will be in three parts accuracy in shooting at paper targets from various distances. A simulation uses a laser gun then an actual event with live actors and popup bad guys. The objective is to hit the bad guys and miss the actors. The rounds will feel the same as if they were real but they do not have enough force to do real damage. But You need to think that they do. Ok Holly?" Michael stated.

Holly quickly processed what was to be required of her. She nodded her head.

"Ok I am going to be with you at all times Holly" Rick said.

"Yes daddy I am ready" Holly stated.

"Ok Michael it is your show. Lead the way" Rick said.

Michael accompanied by Sam Axe and another person Holly never seen before, and her father all got into a Black SUV with gov't license plate. Holly looked at the plate real hard before entering the vehicle. There was no conversation. Holly fidgeted awhile in the seat since no booster seat was supplied. She sat between her daddy and Sam in the back seat. The person she did not know drove and Michael sat in the front seat. Soon they were on the range.

Michael explained "Holly do you see that man of there with the hat that said Range Master?"

Holly shook her head. Yes since she was given training on a similar range she knew what a Ranger master did.

"Ok Holly you have to obey the Range Master he will be giving the commands to approach chamber the rounds and when ready shoot. Do you understand?" Michael said making it clear that he expected her to obey him.

Holly shook her head yes.

Michael handed her the weapon and ammo and a step stool since she was too short to look over the bench. Michael step back and the Range master took control.

"Ok first up I will say chamber weapon, Then I will say set firing. Then I will said commence firing. Finally I will say once your last bullet had left the gun you will remain pointing the gun down range until I say cease firing. At that time you can pick up your brass casing and place them in this barrel here and we will go to the next objective. Do you understand?" The Ranger Master stated.

Holly shook her head yes.

"Good…Approach the bench, Chamber weapon." He said loudly.

Holly followed the orders completely. She set the ear drones over her head. And then the target was in sight. She had a steely determination Rick thought only one person had. She looked like a Miniature Kate standing there. Rick had a Déjà vu moment. Back to the 12th Precinct when he first saw Kate standing there firing away.

The Range Master yelled out the order to Commence Fire. Holly unloaded her clip and stood rigid until the Command was given to police the area. Holly place the weapon on the table then picked up the stray brass.

Michael pulled in the target. It was interesting. She never shot away from center mass but she experimented on the weapon's performance. However, at least 7 of the 15 bullets were dead center mass. It was the exact requirement for passing. It was an interesting grouping. He would need to talk to her later.

The range was set up again and the same procedure was done and the second target at a much further distance when she was done the results was even more remarkable. Sam noticed it first. He could not determine which of the targets was the first or the second. They were identical. Michael looked over and Holly and she just grinned at him. She was having fun.

The third target was identical to the second and first. This time it was at an even longer distance. Rick was surprised over the results too. She passed every test but just barely.

"Ok Holly you proved your point now quit playing around and show me your true potential" Michael said.

Holly nodded and looked at her daddy. Rick gave a slight nod. Again Holly stepped up and repeated the test this time at even a further distance.

"The target came back there was only one hole, the direct center mass" Holly grinned.

Michael had to review the video which indeed showed Holly putting all 15 in the center mass hole. No one had ever done that before. The Man who Holly did not know made a call on his cell phone and disappeared.

Michael a bit shaken led the group into the simulation. Holly was well acquainted with this technology. She was let loose and she score every bad guy and she checked herself only once on the video. She was calm and confident. Rick again had a déjà vu of Kate in this exact simulator. He had a hard time remembering that the person he was seeing was his daughter not Kate out there. Kate had trained her well! Rick thought.

Last test was the one with Actor and running and jumping out of a moving car taking cover and taking out the bad guys when they popup.

Holly was strapped in and the man who she saw later was driving this vehicle. It was a timed test too but Holly did not know that they thought.

The test began Holly had a bit of trouble getting out of the seatbeat but it was not a long delay. She used all her movements and her acrobatics too to fire at only the bad guys and miss the actors. One of her moves Rick had seen Carina use a jump in the air cartwheel awhile shooting. She passed right over the head of the actor and he broke character and ran. Holly finished the course. It was impressive only one bad guy was missed because of the Character breaking and running preventing her the shot. She had shot no actors but one was dropped to the ground as she twirled and fired. It looked to the Man who Holly did not know the best of Sarah Walker and Carina. Matter of fact he was reviewing videos of all their same tests.

Michael was astounded by what Holly did on the course. Sam having experience the Cat Squad in person many years ago noticed all the different Carina and Sarah moves.

"Ok Daddy can we go now we will be late for the wedding!" Holly pleaded.

"Yeah Little one we can go Right Michael?" Rick questioned

"Yeah let's get you back to the estate, Coming Sam?" said Michael a little dazed by the results.

"Oh yeah the wedding of course be right there!" Sam was not as quick as Michael and ran to catch up. He was so deep in thought.

Back in the car Michael was wondering what he should say. It was too unbelievable but he was given the video of all the tests.

Holly was quiet again. She seated between Rick, who was praising her and Sam who was stunned into silence.

The vehicle was stopped at the estate steps. Holly and Rick got out it was 1 PM. She had missed Lunch! There was no time she had to get dressed. Rick got out and thanked the men but he too needed to get dressed. Sam and Michael got out and ran to shower and talk later they were going to witness a great event so they could not be late.

\\\\

The wedding plans were on schedule Alexis was dressed in her bridesmaid dress and outfit. This dress will definitely make Jesse eyes pop. She thought as she headed in to the chaos of Carina's dressing area. Carina wondered how Holly did on her tests. That was the only thought in her head at the moment which was keeping her completely calm while all were swirling around her to make her the sexiest bride ever!

On the groom side everyone was watching the game having gotten dressed and was just waiting around for the time to seat guest. Devon was first to leave he was at the door to usher the arriving guest. There was the Governor and his wife, The New Mayor and his consort. The several Writers of Murder Ink arrived. Then the general Beckman arrived along with Roan. Chuck did a doubt take at seeing them together. Several Judges arrived with their guest it was looking like a full house. The music was being played by the string quartet who was friends of Alexis from Columbia. Several other Military members attended. It was so similar to the Admiral's funeral. Rick thought.

The who's who of screen and stars from Broadway came. I guess that was Martha's and Meredith's doing Rick thought. Natalie Rhodes appeared and gave Rick a kiss on the cheek Kate was standing on the top of the stairs not being noticed. The green eyed monster leaped to her mind again remembering how once Natalie asked her permission to bed her soon to be husband all in the name of research of course. However, when Rick turned his head to receive the kiss he spied his beautiful wife all in Royal purple the sexiest thing he had ever seen! The locket he gave her to hide the shooting wound was prominent on her chest between her beautifully rounded breasts! Pregnancy sure looked good on her.

She was accompanied by Cousin Ellie looking marvelous in the dark blue or was it green dress. Then His Daughter Alexis appeared in all Brighter Red and the red gloves/ the slit made her all grown up and his heart shook. Then Holly appeared in a green satin dress she had a basket she was going along with Clara who was dressed identically carrying the basket and then another smaller cousin appeared who the ring bearer was.

The groomsmen were all stationed on the stairs to start the procession. This was different than all other weddings the bride maids came in with the grooms men then separated at the altar. It was a lovely procession. Both couples were paired together and Alexis was paired to Mozzie who looked positively glowing in his new suit. Last was Kate paired with Peter Burke.

The bridemaids with their escorts had appeared and the processional march had started. Carina was splendid in her darker than dark purple dress and the accessories she had chosen from her mother's jewelry collection sparkled in the afternoon sun. Dr. Mallard was cheered on by Abby and Ziva. Getting to the Dias Ducky with a tear in his eye handed his little Elena into the hand of Neal then he went to sit with Gibbs. Rick sat in the back surveying the gathered group everyone was affected by one part of his family or another. He spied Annie and Auggie commenting on how their wedding will be done.

Morgan entered center stage with his United Planets Church robes on. He did not miss a beat then came the part of Names.

Do you Neal Charles Rodgers take this woman Carina Elena Rodgers to be your lawfully wedded Wife?

I do was his answer loud and clear that even his cousin Rick in the back could hear him unaided. Neal stared in to Carina's eyes and recited a poem which he composed. There was not a dry eye on anyone's face it was so such a romantic a gesture.

Morgan now approached Carina.

Do you Carina Elena Rodgers take this man Neal Charles Rodgers to be your lawfully wedded Husband?

She said in a Quiet voice "I do" since she was so choked up over Neal's confession of love in that poem.

Morgan stood proud and spoke in a loud voice.

By the powers granted to me by the United Planets Church and the State of New York I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride.

A big roar erupted from the crowd when Carina pulled him back and kiss him firmly with lust glowing in her eyes. They then ran through the well wishers to where the Reception was taking place.

During the wedding, the general was reviewing Holly's tests and comparison to the Intersect test Chuck did. They were identical. Was Kate an intersect? There was no record of her ever been tested? Or perhaps Rick was? Maybe only Orion knew but he was not talking to her and she desperately wanted his attention but he would not bother with her. It was his son's wedding and he would not spoil it with talk of other things. He handed the general a gift of a glass of champagne and said enjoy the day.

Rick told Kate as they danced on the dance floor the results of Holly's test.

"It was now imperative she gets tested in Ellie's chair Kate. Something she did made me think of you Kate my love. I was having a hard time determining whether I was see you or Carina or even Sarah out on the test area. She mimicked all your styles perfectly. I had a thought. Were you ever tested anytime in lets said when you were in Stanford?" Rick asked.

"Yeah a professor was doing test on people you were supposed to read a chart with embedded pictures and tell what pictures you saw. I was never told what the results were but later I missed a few classes but I thought I just had the flu but my roommate said she did not see me ever during that time. But I strictly remember being under lots of blankets and hearing a buzzing noise. I just thought it was the flu. Then I went home and never returned to Ca. Why do you ask Rick?" Kate said curious on what her husband was thinking.

Just something Stephen said to me a few days ago when he said soon everyone would know the idea behind the intersect. I think Kate you were given the Intersect but not flashing part, the skill part. I was talking to Chuck and he has both intelligence and Skill parts but You do not flash before you take action do you?" Rick asked.

"No Rick I do not I just go and do what is necessary unless my emotions get in the way." Kate said while still dancing.

"That is what happened to you on the roof with Maddox?" Rick asked.

"Maybe I was scared of losing you Rick you have always been my emotional center. I could not take him down." Kate admitted.

"Yeah but what happened on the rematch?" Rick prodded.

"I was confident and took him down with ease! Why Rick?" Kate asked.

I think I know what happened. You were given the skill part of the intersect to test to see if it would work but you never returned to Stanford so they lost track of you. The heard from Ellie that the intersect was able to be embedded in DNA of all the children. I think we have proof in Holly! She is a child of an intersect!

"Hmmm that is why I improved once the guilt of surviving was over. I was an emotional wreck from my Mother's Death." Kate said remembering the event.

"Say what if your mother's death was not exactly what we thought?" Rick stated.

"Go on!" Kate egged.

"What it was staged to prevent you from showing signs of the Intersect being active in you?" Rick said.

"Interesting thought but who would know that answer?" Kate said.

"Orion!" They both said together.

"Let go find Cousin Stephen! I think You Kate need a ride in Ellie's chair too!" Rick stated.


	82. Chapter 82

Rick and Kate were trying to get off the dance floor when they ran into Chuck and Sarah then Ellie and Devon.

"Hey Guys I need to talk to you. Why not we take a break and sit at that table?" Rick said.

The three pairs of couples after getting something to drink sat down together.

Chuck wondering what is up spoke first. "Ok Cousin Rick what is up?"

"When are you leaving to go back to Chicago?" Rick asked.

Chuck was not expecting that question. "Oh I see tomorrow after we get up why?"

"How would you like some more family time?" Rick asked.

"I would not mind it." Chuck said. They all agreed.

"Good well it will not be strictly a social call we believe that Holly…" Rick said.

"Is a child of an intersect!" Chuck supplied.

"Yeah I had the opinion for awhile too" Ellie said.

Kate now spoke "I was in Stanford the same time Chuck and Neal were and I was given…"

"Professor's Fleming's test!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Yeah why do you say that?" Kate asked.

"You were the missing student!" Chuck answered.

"How did you know?" Kate asked her cousin.

"I have all of Fleming's old data right up here" Chuck pointed at his head.

"Right superbrain How could I forget" Kate rolled her eyes at Chuck and Ellie, Devon plus Rick laughed.

"Wow Kate I wonder why you were not chosen for all parts of the intersect? You are almost as High as me 97% accuracy." Chuck exclaimed.

"Well life got in the way I think or it was planned so I never showed the promise of the intersect I guess I was forgotten" Kate said.

"Yeah I think you are right. I have the notes and he did recommend you to the CIA." Chuck said.

"Kate my Father was in charge in the CIA!" Rick said. The Admiral had struck again!

"What are you sure?" Kate said.

"Yeah I would not put it past him that bastard!" Rick said angrily.

"So you think your Father gave my mother the case to draw attention from the Dragon all to make sure I did not manifest any Intersect traits!" Kate screamed seeing the implications of the Admiral's evil plan.

"Yeah and I know one person who is still alive who can tell us." Rick said.

"Orion!" Everyone said.

"Ok I will approach him first then drag him into the lounge the rest of you stay in the lounge. I am sure he will not deny a request from his number one son!" Chuck said.

Everyone agreed and sat in the lounge. Chuck was good. He brought his father in.

"Oh! Hi all enjoying the wedding?" Stephen said.

"Oh yes" everyone agreed.

"So Charles what is so important?" Stephen asked looking at one face to another.

"Dad what do you know about Kate being intersect?" Chuck said bluntly.

"Oh Boy!" Stephen said.

"Well Dad we are waiting" Ellie now guilted him. Chuck winced nobody did guilt better than Eleanor Bartowski Woodcomb. Devon even flinched.

"Ok it was like this I was not in charge of the testing. Fleming was and I saw the results both Chuck and Kate score almost identically high. But Emmet Brown the person in charge of the skill portion of the intersect decided to do human trials before we were ready. At this point we only had 0.0 working so he added the skill portion and uploaded into you while you were thinking you were having the flu Kate. I am sorry but it was not in my control beside I did not know about it until afterward." Stephen apologized.

They all looked at him to continue.

"Emmet wrote up his report and it got Richard's attention and he asked me what the liabilities of such an upload. I innocently said that an emotional response would keep the intersect from functioning. Then he asked what kind of emotional response I said something which will keep the subject feeling the same thing for a very long time. I was thinking a happy event or something like that I would have never thought he would do what he did! I am so sorry Kate I am but the Admiral had no morals. He just did what needed to be done. I remember when an old dog was hit by a car and it was in pain but none of the kids here would do anything. He got out the revolver of his father's safe and dragged the dog away and shot it! No morals but he did what no one else could do!" Stephen said remorsefully.

Everyone was stunned by Stephen's confession.

Stephen had confirmed what Rick felt all along! Rick felt a bit faint.

Dr. House just happened to show up as Rick was starting to fade.

"What happen to my patient?" He yelled at the rest of the group.

"I think it is an emotional over load. He just found out his father was as evil as he thought he was" Devon said.

"Ok give him room Devon lie him flat and I will monitor his vitals. It looks good he should be up in a few moments" Greg said.

"What? Greg why are you here and why am I on the floor?" Rick asked after he came to.

"What do you last remember, Rick?" Greg asked.

"I remember thinking was what a lowlife scum my father was and I am not my father" Rick said weakly.

Ellie brought over some water.

"Rick, drink this. Of course you are not your Father! I would have never treated you if you were!" Greg said loudly.

"Wait you knew Rick's father?" Kate asked.

"Yeah who do you think gave him the notice of his cancer?" Greg asked.

"Well I thought he was given it by a naval physician or something" Ellie mumbled.

"None of them would treat him. They were all too scared of him and what he would do if given bad news! So I got him I treated him just the same all the rest of my patients at the time Lousy!" Greg laughed.

Rick now was relieved he would never be his father and Greg was proof!

"Yeah he called me a bastard and said the same to him! He would not listen to me though! Dead by a brain worm who his body killed long ago seems a bit poetic justice." Greg said shaking his head.

"So Dad you have the same suspicions as the rest of us?" Chuck asked after Rick was helped to his feet.

"That Holly was a child of the Intersect Yeah I did." Stephen said.

"So Ellie to confirm you need not only give Greg here a ride in your chair but Kate and Holly too!" Rick said.

"Yeah I just I have to do just that." Ellie said.

"Hey Chuck I want you to look at Holly's test video Michael have them" Rick said.

"No need let me see" Chuck pulled up his sleeve and showed off his wrist computer.

"Hey Charles I like the improvements. Mine seems down right clunky compared to yours." Stephen said

He pulled up his sleeve to expose his version of the same device.

"Yes I have just viewed the videos and I have to agree she is identical to my moves. She is definitely in my opinion an intersected child. Now we need to know what to do about this development. Once the bad guys know they can grow their own intersected child what would happen then?" Chuck said worriedly.

Stephen smiled. "My fail safe!"

"What? Dad please explain." Ellie coached.

"Yeah Dad what are you talking about?" Chuck asked very confused.

Everyone was curious.

"Ok to prevent the intersect from working a large emotional response is needed." Stephen lectured.

They all agreed.

"Well evil people can not help but produce those results." Stephen said.

"So it will only work with Children bright and happy!" Kate said.

"Correct!" Stephen said proud of his children.

"Dad what happened to Dr. Emmet Brown? There is no record after 1999. He had seemed to vanish." Chuck wondered.

"Oh well he was placed in a mental institution. He was raving he had did it in the lab and muttering something like the "Flux Capacitor?" Then something about time travel as they took him out of the lab!" Stephen related.

Chuck immediately flashed. A Picture of Delorean came across his mind. The same one Morgan had No wonder it did not work right! It was missing the flux capacitor!

"Er Dad? I would not be too sure he did not make that time machine. I just flashed on the file. He did get out of the mental institution and with a companion he traveled to 1884. There are records of his exploits there Dad. Then he was found again in 1954. and again in 1984 You worked with him in 1999? He did go back into some time stream. I am not sure he entered ours correctly though." Chuck said.

"That is pure nonsense Charles!" Stephen scoffed.

"Right but placing a supercomputer in my brain is not?" Chuck retorted.

"Yeah that is different that is pure science that other is speculative fiction at best!" Stephen replied.

"I do not know about you all but speculative fiction is my bailiwick. I would never write something as hair brained as this intersect but I know it is true!" Rick stepped in to the conversation.

"All I am saying Dad is keep an open mind ok?" Chuck asked.

"Ok Charles Rick I am so sorry being alone for those many years made me a fossilized in accepting new ideas. I apologize." Stephen said.

"Thanks Dad. That is ok we know you suffered more that most of us other than Kate. I think she took the brunt of the Admiral's wrath." Chuck said.

"Speaking of the Admiral's wrath that could explain he did not want me with you Kate. He knew what they did to you. I think he was wrong though! To me you are the most wonderful mother in the world!" Rick hugged his wife and kissed her

Everyone said "Awwwwww!"

"Yes Rick through every adversity we survived and became stronger it is 5 o clock, time for you know." Kate said.

"Oh yes I do. Please excuse us Cousins we have a prior commitment" Rick said.

Carina said she was not feeling well and Neal helped her to the room and left. Carina slipped out of her bridal gown and into the Uniform fashioned by the Navy. She slid the secret door and came out in front of the first floor bathroom she undid the locks and entered the room. She was the first to arrive. Good she thought. Soon Kate and Rick appeared all dressed in the same type of uniform. Martha had gotten them from a play she once did.

Alexis was last to appear. Then the code was heard "Places everyone" Carina said.

In walked Michael Weston, Sam Axe, Jesse Porter and Fiona filling in.

The door was closed.

"That was some trick secret passageways no wonder Holly eluded us eh Jesse?" Sam said.

Jesse could not take his eyes off Alexis in her starched dress whites and Commander stripes on the Sleeve, Carina had on the same uniform with Captain Eagles on. Kate was dressed the same with Supreme Command sign in front of her and 4 star admiral. Rick was dressed with a sign Operational Commander and 3 stars on his lapels.

Finally the code was given Holly also in dress whites with Ensign Signature on them.

Holly stepped smartly and saluted everyone present then stood at parade rest.

The supreme Commander stood and spoke.

This is a Change of Command to Relieve Captain Carina Rodgers from Operational duty over the mission Raise Holly. This is the following recommendations. For service above and beyond the call of duty I hereby award the oak leaf cluster for courage under fire. Kate finished the proclamation. Rick now pinned the metal to Carina, Saluted and shook her hand.

Would Commander Alexis Castle please step forward? "You have been given a grave duty. Be sure in your heart the Chain of Command will not let you down."

Alexis gave Kate a salute and a hand shake. "You have command of Operation Raise Holly."

Alexis saluted again and faced Captain Carina. "I hereby assume command."

Captain Carina said "I hereby relinquish command. Smooth waves and following seas Commander." Alexis saluted the retiring Captain.

As my first official act I welcome Sam Axe, Fiona Weston, Jesse Porter and Michael Weston as observers of this final act of Captain Carina Elena Rodgers. This is her retirement ceremony.

Everyone now broke into applause the change of command was official! Alexis was now in charge!

"Ok first business the deposition of my charge Ensign Holly Castle. I will entertain all motions." Alexis said.

Michael spoke up.

"Ok we might have some missions we would like to discuss with you. Holly is a fine agent but we can not accept her until she is of age. However, I propose joint mission with the FDLE CIA and your operational command structure. Would you accept that offer?"

"Yes Michael as representative of the command. We welcome your assistance in the mission Raise Holly" Alexis stated.

"Good well we need to get back to the party thanks for inviting us. I will see you soon Holly" Michael said.

"I will see you later Babe" Jesse winked.

"Not while I wear the uniform Jesse" Alexis admonished.

"Oops so sorry" he stammered. He was so cute when he did that Alexis thought.

The ceremony was ended and they all left one at a time through the secret passages to their individual rooms.

Carina was surprised when entering the room Neal was there.

"Imagine my surprise that my Wife was sneaking off to do who knows what in that sexy form fitting uniform. Come here wife" Neal said so sexily the lust was ignited in both their eyes and they consummated their marriage right then and there!

Every one changed out of the uniform but Rick and Kate did exactly what the happy couple was doing.

Holly still had not be fed went searching for something to eat. She found Greg standing next to the kitchen door.

"Are you hungry too?" He asked.

Holly nodded her head.

"Ok let's see what I can find" as they both entered the kitchen.

The Wedding Fest was everywhere. Holly's eyes were wide.

"No Holly we can not indulge of those delicates just yet so why not take this apple instead. It will take the edge off until dinner and will not ruin your appetite." Greg said.

Holly took the apple offered by Greg and walked with him to the lounge to sit down. She sat beside him.

"I know you can talk I have heard you before but why you are mute around me I have no idea?" Greg mused.

"It's because you told me not to talk Dr. House when you first met me. I always honor people's request when I can." Holly stated.

Greg was flabbergasted. Here was a person who took what he said seriously.

"Yes Holly I guess I did that because I was angry that day. I was tired and hurting too." Greg said.

"You should not ask someone to do something until you calm down." Holly replied.

"Yes you are right! You are one of a kind you know that Holly?" Greg said admiringly.

"No Dr. House I am just an ordinary kid" Holly stated.

"Yeah right!" He snorted.

"Well wait for my brother or sister to be born before making that comparison" Holly said.

"Yes I suppose I should quit making snap judgments. But I am too smart for my own good!" Greg lamented.

"No you are just smart enough for what you do" Holly said.

"And what do I do Holly?" Greg asked wondering what sort of reply he would get from the miniature Buddha.

"You heal people Dr. House" Holly stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes Holly I certainly do that!" Greg mused. They both lapsed into silence as they both pondered the world and ate the fruit with the same motion perfectly in sync.

/

Alexis changed out of her uniform and there was a knock on the door. It was Jesse.

"I know we wanted to go slow but that uniform was putting evil thought into my head and…" He said.

He did not get to finish that statement because she closed it off with her mouth! It was glorious! It was like the fourth of July shot fireworks into both of their heads as Alexis moaned in pleasure. Soon they were sharing a shower together.


	83. Chapter 83

"Neal I was thinking lets forget about the rest of a traditional wedding. I really have nobody to toss the bouquet and there are not many single men in this family left so who are you going to be tossing the garter to? In my case I would have a bunch of pregnant women to toss at so let's just get dressed. Eat the dinner then cut the cake I am not interested wearing the dress again maybe a summer outfit? Let's just be who we are! I am causal! What about you Neal what do you say?" Carina asked while tossing in the sheets.

Neal kissing her leg murmured "Anything you want Dear I am fine with it!"

"I am so glad I married you Neal you are just so agreeable!" Carina purred.

"Yeah anyway a shower a waits!" Neal bow to let Carina to pass first into the shower where he joined her. Cleaning was so much fun! They thought.

The bride and groom appeared holding hand to hand. They had changed into more comfortable clothes.

Rick and Kate had done the same thing. Most of the people who had rooms here had changed it made the event seem better not so stuffy.

Rick as MC took control and said" Thank you all for coming there will be no bridal toss or garter toss so we can move on to the dinner which has been lovingly prepared and for our entertainment we have a comic Our own Uncle Mozzie!

As the dinner proceeded Mozzie had insulted everyone at least twice and still they were laughing.

Holly leaned over to Chuck "He's stealing Rodney's material."

Chuck whispered back "That is ok Rodney is dead so it is fine there is no claim."

Holly thought about that "So when you die everything is open?"

"Not necessarily some people designate other living people to accept those things from the deceased. This can be done in video or written form it is called a will"

Chuck said.

"Thanks Cousin Chuck!" Holly brightly said.

Holly was so glad she took Greg's advice she was so hungry. Holly piled her plate with so many delectable items. Chuck sitting at the table beside her looked at her calorie intake and did a quick calculation in his head. She needed over 4000 calories a day if she had too much physical exertion. The modified DNA by the intersect will have a serious drawback. Constant hunger, I must warn everyone of that finding he thought.

Soon it was times for speeches as Best Man he had prepared a good one but it just did not seem right now in this more casual atmosphere. So he did one on his recollection of his first meeting of his half Brother in the Frat they both shared and became roommates. Then he gave his first impression of Carina in the Buy More.

Everyone laughed at Chuck's recollections which were exactly what happened. The bride and Groom were laughing as much as Chuck. Then his final words were Live long and Prosper. Being the nerd that he was he borrowed the slogan from Spock.

The next toast was from Ducky and his was remembrance of his Little Elena in the steppes of Russia where she grew up.

"I was tasked by the Admiral to take her away and keep her safe. That was exactly what I did. Along with my dear departed wife we did the best that we could and I think she turned out pretty well." He said. Carina had tears falling from her eyes.

Next up was from Stephen and his toast was marvelous and had both humor and pathos in it and everyone was moved by his words. Finally it was the Bride and Groom turn. This wedding had turned into a bit of a Roast instead. Carina thanked everyone which joined her on this most happy occasion. Then it was Neal's Turn he too thanks all who showed up. Then the party turned into an impromptu Rodgers family History lesson.

"Ok a couple of nights ago Both I and Alexis had made some very startling discoveries. I would like now to share them with all of you. Uncle Mozzie if you please." Neal said.

Mozzie pulled out the Music Box powder Blue and jeweled encrusted. He sat it down in front of the Bride.

"My dear it is a Jewelry Box which was held by our great great Grandmother Mary Anna Rodgers who was the Countess of Berkshire. Which is listed here in this providence report from 1802 to the Royal exchequers if you look at the line highlighted it describes this music box exactly. However, we have found some thing even more remarkable.

The Father of that Earl of Berkshire was a favorite of King George the III. In 1764 he granted peerage to Robert Jacob Rodgers for gallantry on field of battle in India against the French. The Earl of Berkshire had a Son who was get this a Sea Captain!

Everyone laughed because most knew the Nautical tradition of the Rodger's family.

His Name was Abraham Jacob Rodgers. He would not have been that noticeable but for a turn in event The French Revolution. During the French Revolution he was persuaded to sail Noblemen from Netherlands to French America under British Rule. It was a very profitable business. Until one Passenger caught his eye. It was the Queen of France herself in 1792. She had been spirited away but her Cousin Josephine a Countess from Poland who looked pretty much like her was captured by the committee instead. That mistaken identity cost her. It was her appointment with the guillotine. No matter. Abraham was smitten and she with him. She converted to Protestantism. The wedding took place in Buckingham Castle by the archbishop himself in 1801. She took the Angelized Name of Mary Anna Rodgers But better known as Marie Antoinette. The adventure did not end there for this Music Box. Oh there is much more to tell." Neal said.

Alexis stood up and added to the tale. Abraham tired of the politics of the English decided in 1803 to join his cousins in a new Country America. So they set sail from Portsmouth on the Ship owned by Ahab as he was called by his sailors The American Beauty. It was uneventful until the ship was attacked and boarded by the French Pirate Le Colere or the The Ire. He was actually a French count who turned to piracy for Napoleon.

"Any way this music box along with the rest of her treasure was used to barter their freedom. The French Pirate was enchanted to speak to such a cultured person on board such a barbaric ship that he granted her, her husband and crew safe passage. So Mary saved herself and her unborn child plus the crew from being sent to Devil's island as slaves. They arrived in New York in 1803 an adopted American Citizenship. In 1804 Abraham was given a commission in the newly formed American Navy and he was given a Captain position. Also that year her oldest son William Henry Rodgers was born and she had 15 children at all about one a year. All lived to adulthood and Mary herself lived to 103. In 1815 Abraham was promoted to Admiral due to his heroics in the battle of Lake Champlain during the war of 1812. He died 2 years later from wounds taken during that battle. He was interned in New York next to his wife but in 1900 his remains were taken to Arlington National Cemetery in Virginia." Alexis said.

Everyone was a buzz over the tale. Neal now stood again.

"However the tale of the Music Box is not over. The Music Box plus the rest of the treasure was presented to Napoleon on his ascension to the Emperorship. Napoleon gifted it to the people of France and it was held at the Louvre until World War II. The invasion of Paris by the NAZI's, it was taken by them and at the end of the war it was placed on a German U boat. It sank off the coast of New Jersey. It was raised but the ship was booby trapped and it was destroyed in an explosion. However, Mozzie unknown to myself at the time had removed the treasure before it went up. Later Mozzie turn over part of the treasure to a very nasty man who later was killed but that part of the treasure was sent to the Russian Museums. However one part which I later confirmed was the Treasure taken by the Pirate in 1803. Mary's Treasure has been returned to the rightful owners, The Rodgers family." Neal said.

Everyone was stunned to silence.

"Mozzie has been holding that part of the treasure as I did the providence. And it matches every item on this list. I am not sure what the family wants to do with it? I suggest some pieces be gifted to some of the female family members but the rest gifted to a Museum?" Neal questioned.

But the History lesson was not yet over. Alexis now stood again.

"I thought you might all like to learn of something else we discovered." Alexis said.

"Abraham's Youngest Son Abram Jacob Rodgers decided to return to England and he got involved in the Theater. However one of the people he was allied with was a young woman by the Name of Baroness Emma Orczy. She was his common law wife. They never had any children. However, in 1882 Abram died and leaving all his belongs to her. One of the most curious items was a Diary of Abram's detailing all the heroic exploits of his father during the French Revolution. She acquiring the Diary created the fictional Characters in the Scarlet Pimpernel first as a screen Play which Abram and she were working on before his death then later as Books. So you can see that Writing, Play acting and Spying are all part of the Rodgers' heritage." Alexis said.

"Thank you both so much for today's Rodgers family history lesson, I see the cake is coming out!" Rick said.

It was a beautiful wedding cake but it was three separate types of cake the bottom was all white cake and dark frosting, the middle cake as a Spice cake with Raspberry drizzled across it and the top was devil food with cream cheese frosting.

Both Carina and Neal chose the middle cake to get their slice. Since there was no frosting on this cake there was no chance of either of them would be wearing frosting across their face. Carina carefully pulled out a knife and sliced for them a thin piece of cake. Gently she guided the slice to his face and Neal took a bite and he held the same slice and she took a bite. The crowd roared with approval. The rest of the cake was served. The music was continued as the dance resumed.

Kate was taking a breather from the dancing when Michael came up.

"We need to talk. It is about Holly." Michael said.

Kate nodded and caught Rick's eye and motioned for him to follow. Getting away from the party Michael led them to the secret room.

"Ok so what is up? What is with the cloak and dagger?" Rick asked.

"You are both in trouble." Michael said bluntly.

"What why?" Kate said.

What is going on Michael? Rick asked.

"There is allegation of Child endangerment. It is directed at you Kate for being an unfit mother." Michael said.

"What that is ridiculous!" Rick asserted.

"Someone has sent in a complaint but luckily it was squashed for now but it will not be for long" Michael said.

"What sort of complaint?" Kate asked.

"It alleges that Holly has been coerced into doing paramilitary activities, she has access to a firearm plus training and that Kate has not properly supervised her Child. They are trying to take Holly away from you" Michael said.

"This smacks as someone in the gov't knowing what Holly is! They do not understand fail safe." Kate said.

Michael concerned not knowing about the intersect did not understand what Kate just said.

"Fail safe? I do not understand." Michael said.

"Oh it is ok Holly knows what I mean and so does Rick. Thanks Michael for giving us the heads up." Kate said.

Michael looked at Kate strangely and left the room.

"Oh Rick what are we going to do? They are after my little girl!" Kate broke down.

"Kate these allegations are dangerous. We could lose her. I do not know how people saw other than Jesse, Sam, and Fiona. Each is above reproach." Rick said.

"I am thankful Michael got it squashed but we need to leave NY soon! I can not risk having my child taken away by the NAZI's of Child Protection in NY" Kate said.

"We need to talk to Holly and quickly!" Rick said.

Kate stayed behind she was so worried that her child could be taken away. Please let this not be happening. She thought to herself.

Soon Rick and Holly entered the room. Kate ran and hugged her child. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Holly you need to listen to us. Someone is trying to take you away from us. You need to act like the typical 3 year old. This is a dangerous assignment. You can not tell anyone what you are able to do. It is for your own protection Holly. You have to violate the defensive rule too. You need to speak only in English. You need to stay passive in any attempt of you being taken. There is not to be any further training or talk of any assignment. Do not show the slightest interest if presented with a gun or knife. Act like you are confused. There will be no more showing up at the appointed time. Do you understand?" Rick said.

"Yes Daddy I am not to talk to anyone about my abilities. I can not speak in another language. I have to stay passive and even violate the defensive rule. I am to act like a typical 3 year old. There will be no talk of any assignment. There will be no further training and no appearing at the appointed time either. If I am shown a gun or knife I am to act confused and cry." Holly said solemnly.

"That is my good girl. So go find Clara then play with her" Rick hugged his daughter.

Holly left the room and Rick turned to his wife.

"Rick is this enough? I am sure it will work for a short time but what happens next time?" Kate said.

"Kate darling I really do not know. I do know we need to leave NY tomorrow. So we need to be ready to go as soon as it is morning" Rick said while holding on to his wife with one arm.

"I know Child Services and they do not get new cases until 8 so we need to be in NJ before they come here." Kate said.

Rick tried to comfort her distraught wife.

"I am so scared Rick how could we been so blind! This is a wakeup call Rick. I do not want to lose my child!" Kate broke down crying

Rick led them back to their room. It was tricky with Kate still bawling but even with a bad shoulder he was able to guide them both in. They both stripped and took a hot bath while Rick cuddled his wife.

/

Back at the party Carina is dancing with Neal. She was so happy.

"So Neal, when do we leave for the Caribbean?" Carina murmured in his ear.

"As soon as everyone has left my love we need to be good Host and Thank everyone." Neal said.

"So it's going to be a long night?" Carina asked.

"Yeah it is." Neal replied.

"Good thing I know just the thing to pass those hours." Carina laughed.

"Oh what Mrs. Rodgers?" Neal asked with a very husky voice.

"Oh you will see!" Carina singsonged.

Oh will I? Neal kissed his wife and after the kiss.

"Oh Yes you will and soon my love very soon." Carina trilled.

/

Jesse and Alexis were dancing together when Holly appeared.

"Hey squirt" Jesse said.

Holly looked sad.

"Jesse I think I need a word with my sister." Alexis said concerned.

"Ok Babe will you be right back?" Jesse asked hopefully.

"I do not know but this might keep you satisfied." Alexis said.

Alexis kissed Jesse on the lips and then withdrew.

Holly tugged on her hand and soon they were in Her Parent's room.

"Alexis" Kate hugged her. "Thanks for coming."

Alexis was confused her parents were packing.

"What is going on?" Alexis asked looking around at the activity in the room.

"We can no longer stay in New York your Dad has booked us a hotel in New Jersey for the night and we will be flying with the rest of the family in the morning to Chicago. You can not tell anyone our plan that includes Jesse!" Kate said adamantly.

"You can stay here with your mom and Gram and Papa Jim for the night but do not tell anyone our plans." Rick said solemnly.

"If you wish to come then pack now. Otherwise you will not be told what is going on. It is safer for you that way since you are over age you can make your own travel plans. You do not need to go to Chicago with us. You could take everyone down to Florida or whatever your plans will be." Kate said and she again hugged her step daughter.

Alexis was stunned that her parents were leaving NY and very quickly as if they were trying to be a jump ahead of the law. That is ridiculous she thought or maybe one of Dad's old tricks finally found the courts? No that well there was that incident a while back. Maybe that is it. Alexis thought.

"So Alexis it is up to you come or stay. If you stay be safe." Her Dad warned.

Her Dad Hugged her one armed as Kate carried the suitcase out. Holly was already packed and her suitcase was placed in the towncar.

Alexis was torn she wanted to know but then she did not. She decided to stay at the party and make up and excuse that her parents are in their room. That way she thought they would have a clean get a way.

"Ok I will call you later" Alexis said as she saw a part of her family leave. She was on her own she ran back to Jesse.

"So what is up?" Jesse asked.

"Oh Dad over did it and he is laid up in the room. Nothing to be concerned so where are we?" Alexis said.

Jesse and Alexis continued to dance until the wee hours.

\\\\\

Kate finally relaxed once the towncar enter the Holland Tunnel. The hotel was not their typical fare but it was on a short notice. It was at the Meadowlands and it was adequate accommodations.

Rick had gotten a two room suite so that Holly was not out of Kate's sight.

Kate continued to berate herself over such a stupid rookie mistake. She should have never let Holly train ever. But it had to stop and stop now. It was too dangerous.

/

The next morning Neal and Carina were up to see off their guests. Most were gone last night because they had to work on Monday morning. So they greeted Stephen and his family, The Grimes Family and the Casey Family along with Dr. House all got in the van and drove off.

Next was Alexis, Meredith, Martha and Papa Jim which were going to Florida with Jesse, Sam Axe, Michael and Fiona.

Alex and Alice stayed behind to figure out what to do with the newly found treasure.

Neal and Carina were packed and was about to head to the airport when there was a urgent call from Security. There were 3 SUV with gov't of NY plates wanting entrance. Neal wondering what was going on. He was soon confronted by the most unpleasant and burly women Neal had ever seen! He was stopped by her.

"I have a complaint against Mr. and Mrs. Castle and I need to see their daughter Holly immediately!" She rasped as if she was part reptile.

"What is this all about?" Neal asked.

"Are you Mr. Castle?" She asked menacingly.

"No I am not. I am part owner of this estate what is going on?" Neal asked again.

"If you are not Mr. Castle you need to make him appear. Otherwise I will arrest you of interfering with an investigation." The unpleasant woman smiled a crooked smile at Neal.

"He is not here!" Carina said loudly.

"He is not? Can we inspect the premises?" She asked again menacingly toward Carina this time.

"No go get a warrant! Steve! Escort these people off the premise!" Carina yelled at the security guard who accompanied the vehicles.

The security guards told the people to get back in their cars and leave.

The investigators for Child services got back in their cars and left.

Carina and Neal Hugged each other. "Let's go before these unpleasant people return."

Carina and Neal got into the towncar and were whisked to the airport where they saw Kate and Rick about to board the 737 to Chicago.

Neal waved at Rick to come down the stairs.

"Cousin I do not know what you got into but this morning 3 SUV's and very unpleasant woman got in my face and demanded to see you. I told the person you were not there and to get a warrant. Alex and Alice are there so they may have to deal with them next time. Are you guys in trouble?" Neal asked.

"No Neal it just a complaint which was all a misunderstanding but I do not have time to worry with that now Have a good trip to the Caribbean!" Rick said jovially.

Neal hugged his cousin as Rick got into the plane and they were off to Chicago.

Neal hugged Carina their jet was waiting so they climbed aboard and headed to their destination,

The CIA jet which Michael and Co. arrived and they all bordered then took off for Florida.

The wedding was over and new adventures awaited the Rodger's family.


End file.
